Heart of a Padawan
by JL01
Summary: As he set out to confront the dire threat to the Republic he foresaw in his dreams, Revan is haunted by the memories of his past...and of a mysterious woman to whom his heart once belonged.
1. Vendetta

**A/N:**I've written up a completely new chapter for Chapter 1 of this story, because as I was looking back and brushing up the entire story, I was quite unsatisfied with the opening chapter, and thought that it was overly smutty and threw a lot of people off. The fact that my other KOTOR story, **"Torn"** had garnered so much more reviews on a per-chapter basis, as well as far more overall favorites and alert subscriptions than this story despite being less than a fifth of this story's length had persuaded me to completely re-write this opening chapter. So here it is; hope you enjoy this more.

I'll be uploading the original Chapter 1 of this story as a separate oneshot titled **"Choices"**, for those of you who want it to stick around.

With that said, please be sure to follow my other AU-KOTOR story **"Torn"**, as well as my newest fic in the Walking Dead category, **"A Twist of Fate".** Every review is thoroughly appreciated. Please also support **Renee Enderson **by favoriting, following, and above all, reviewing her two KOTOR fics, **"Second Chances" **and **"Revanchism".** They are both outstanding fics, and I guarantee you that you will not be disappointed.**  
><strong>

By the way, I'd also like to ask you to be sure to support **THE-WRITING-GEEK**'s KOTOR fic, "**Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic"**. Both Renee Enderson and I like it very much for its originality, and you won't be disappointed. The title and description may be deceiving in that it can lead you to believe that it's just your average typical KOTOR recount story that re-uses the original plot down to the last plot element, but it's not. If you liked my other KOTOR story **"Torn" **for its deviation away from the strict canon that some writers seem to be fixated with, you'll most definitely like THE-WRITING-GEEK's story for the same reasons, so be sure to check it out. Favorite it, follow it, but above all, just like we writers like to see for any story of ours, review it. Same goes with **Firebirdie**'s AU KOTOR fic, **"Retrace**". It gives the most unique insight into Revan's reprogramming out of any fic I've seen so far, in my opinion.

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars and Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic are the property of LucasFilm Ltd and/or its affiliates and owners. This story is for non-profit entertainment purposes only.

* * *

><p><strong> Heart of a Padawan<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**Vendetta**

"Traitor…"

Relishing the last words of yet another Jedi victim, the Dark Lady of the Sith pulled her crimson lightsaber out of her defeated enemy's stomach. Smirking as the Jedi crumpled lifelessly to the hangar floor before her, surrounded by the slain corpses of her Jedi and Republic commando strike team, the hooded and cloaked woman deactivated and put away her lightsaber as she returned with her personal guard to the command bridge where Revan remained awaiting her. The fact that the slain Jedi was once a dear childhood friend who had saved her life during a joint mission to Ord Mantell meant absolutely nothing to her; such was the extent of her fall, as was the case for all who followed Revan.

A badly damaged Republic troop transport vessel hurtled through the magnetic shield of the _Murderess, _Revan's flagship, but the Dark Lady ignored it as she continued to walk briskly to the bridge. The sound of roaring blaster fire from the hangar guards was accompanied by the cries of the doomed souls who had manned the transport, their screams of agony being music to her ears as the hangar entrance door slid shut behind her.

After she closed her eyes to indulge in the sounds of the surrounding chaos after arriving at the elevator which would lead her to the bridge, she felt an exuberant wave of satisfaction rush over her as she heard the powerful guns of the _Murderess_ and its subordinate Interdictor-class cruisers tear apart at the hapless Republic capitol ships which could barely mount an effective resistance. The months that followed their return to Republic space from the grand Sith empire beyond bestowed upon them victory after victory, drawing them ever closer to achieving their goal of bringing the teetering Republic to heel.

And after all, given the grand, noble scheme behind all the horrors and terror they were forced to unleash to bring their plan to fruition, why should they feel a single ounce of shame for their actions?

The deaths of billions of people; of the thousands of ignorant and misguided Republic soldiers and Jedi who still opposed them; of every single individual in that worthless, corrupted band of misfits and tyrants called the Senate who would oppose their goals and ideals…

The ends justified the means, not only for Revan, but all of his followers.

And at the end of the day, it would all be worth it. Every single last drop of blood.

Walking through the opened doors of the elevator, she headed for the command bridge, where all personnel within were busy monitoring the progress of the battle which would soon be brought to an end. Every Sith soldier and officer she passed duly bowed to their future empress, both in awe and fear of her powers.

Arriving at the entrance of the command bridge at last, she smirked as she laid eye on the masked Revanchist himself. Sensing her captivating presence, he in turn averted his gaze from the holomap of the battle overhead to face her. The Dark Lady didn't need her eyes to tell her that beneath that mask, Revan was smiling darkly at her.

Leader, teacher, master, lover…Revan was all things to her, and as such, every fiber of her being yearned to protect and to stay with him. Despite having embraced the ways of the Sith herself, she admitted inwardly that she could never bring herself to take Revan's life in order to usurp his place.

After all, what is an empire without both an emperor and empress to rule it?

"You have returned," Revan spoke, moving forward to take his lover's hand in his own to lead her to the holomap so that she could join him in observing the battle.

"You expected less?" she smirked, pulling back her hood to reveal luscious blood-red hair, fiery orange eyes of passion and beautiful pale skin. "I thought we agreed before that you wouldn't assign me menial tasks that amount to little more than putting down rabid dogs."

"Oh, come now," the Dark Lord chuckled. "Did you not enjoy yourself in the slightest?"

"Why, that I did…You remember Misha, yes? I most thoroughly enjoyed gutting her, indeed."

Revan shook his head, laughing softly as he did so. "And just what did I tell you about wasting the lives of potentially formidable allies?"

She merely squeezed his hand. "I'd _hardly _gain any satisfaction from sparing any of them; of this you must know."

Her immensely strong Force bond with her lover enabled her to sense that he felt something was wrong. She remained still as Revan reached out with a hand and caressed her face, and she appreciated every moment of it, cooing at his touch.

After drawing his hand away, Revan observed the small trickles of red liquid which dripped from his fingertips down onto the floor. He was gladdened to see that it was not her blood, judging from the lack of any visible wound. "Overindulged yourself in the thick of battle again, I see?"

"Oh…," she clicked her tongue in shame. "Did I disappoint you?"

Revan chuckled. "A face as perfect as yours deserves to remain unstained with filth, does it not?"

Laughing darkly as she stood over the map of the constantly shifting battle, the woman stared on gleefully at the dwindling and dissipating blue arrows which represented the faltering Republic fleet, as opposed to the resolute and determined movements of the amassed thick red clouds which swarmed over them. She revelled in the destruction of every Republic vessel and life, such was her hatred and contempt for those who had abandoned her and Revan.

But even now, despite all their victories to date, she was still pained by the memory of the day three years ago when they almost lost everything they had fought for.

The events which took place over the hellhole of a jungle world known as Dxun were as clear in her mind, as if they only took place yesterday. Revan had committed his forces to storming the planet and decisively eliminating the Mandalorian stronghold, buoyed by the promise of two reinforcing fleets by Supreme Admiral Forn. The battle was long and bloody, the Republic forces losing what seemed to be ten men for each Mandalorian they slew, and yet they pushed on, driven by their dreams of the final victory and a lasting peace, as well as the additional fleets which would soon come to their aid.

But no help would come that day.

As their numbers dwindled and their ranks began to falter, the Republic ground forces led by General Meetra Surik cried out for help to their charismatic leader, who coldly stood on watching the battle from his command bridge. The western wing of the fleet, led by Alek, launched a furious and desperate spearhead assault against the flank of the Mandalorian fleet which threatened to devastate the capitol ships constituting Revan's center, which could hardly afford to turn about-face to respond to a two-pronged attack by the Mandalorians. But as patient a man as he was, Revan knew that something was amiss when the long-overdue Republic reinforcements never arrived to assist his ailing forces.

His suspicions were confirmed when a scratchy transmission was received from Supreme Admiral Forn's command ship, informing him that no vessels would be spared, for he had advanced too far and was encircled, with no direct route for Republic reinforcements to come to his aid. In desperation, Revan launched an amassed all-out assault on the center-left of the Mandalorian fleet, which had predictably spread its vessels in a wide, crescent-moon shaped formation in order to maximise the firepower which could be brought to pummel and bludgeon his forces.

Their forces too dispersed and facing the risk of inflicting friendly fire should their right wing attempt to fire upon the Republic ships which pierced through their centre-left, the Mandalorians were forced to realign themselves and rush to engage the Revanchists in toe-to-toe combat in chaotic disorder. However, it only served to leave them in a compact, circular column, which proved to be irresistible and easy prey for Revan's fleet which, having already broken through their center-left, was now left free to adopt a classic formation of crossing the T, extending along both wings to form a long, semi-circular line which enabled them to wreak havoc on the tightly-packed Mandalorian ships.

Unable to mount an effective resistance and being hammered by the merciless fire of the Republic fleet, the Mandalorians broke in disarray and scattered, many being utterly destroyed before they could make the jump to Hyperspace. With the Mandalorian fleet finally neutralized, Revan turned his attention to turning the tide of the ground battle below.

The Mandalorian positions being far too entrenched, with heavy cannon fire coming from well-concealed spots in shrubs and woodland, Revan was forced to order his fleet to descend lower into the atmosphere of the hellish jungle moon to provide air-support for the desperate divisions under Meetra's command. Soon, every hostile anti-air battery was neutralized, their crews blown into bloodied oblivion, leaving the Republic fleet free to support its ground forces which finally began to make noticeable progress to the Mandalorian headquarters.

After the bloodiest day of battle since the outbreak of the war came to a close, the wreckage of hundreds of Mandalorian ships were left floating aimlessly in the emptiness of space. Every last Mandalorian warrior who fought on the ground lay dead, many having committed suicide by throwing themselves at the Republic soldiers who attempted to subdue them, activating their thermal detonators as they did so. Such was the pride of the Mandalorian race, which saw surrender as nothing short of humiliation and utter shame.

But victory came at an even steeper price for the victorious Revanchists. The number of ships in their fleet diminished to less than a third of its original strength prior to the battle, and victory on the ground came at the cost of no less than 42,000 soldiers, many of whom were now nothing more than unidentifiable piles of flesh and bones after having been eviscerated by the minefields they had to traverse. The horrors faced that day forever left a deep scar in the mind of the bravest and most competent of all of Revan's generals, Meetra Surik, whose faith in Revan was deeply shaken, but would be utterly destroyed for good in the final battle that was yet to come.

Revan learned an important lesson that day, as did his lover and the rest of the surviving Revanchists: the Republic could no longer be trusted, and they would be forced to stand alone, and face glorious victory or smoldering defeat without so much as a single squad of reinforcements from the incompetent Republic high command.

And just as the Republic betrayed and abandoned them, the Revanchists had forsaken and denounced the Republic.

In a desperate effort to revitalize, replenish and bolster his fleet, Revan ordered his subordinate officers and fleet commanders to forcibly seize any and all battle-worthy ships that they could find from every Outer-Rim world they came across in their crusade to defeat the Mandalorians once and for all. Most, taken aback by Revan's charisma and oratory abilities, willfully volunteered their service in the case of privateers, and assented to their ships joining Revan's fleet in the case of the planetary authorities and military. As for those who refused, their services were bought either through bribery, coercion, blackmail or actual violence, with the most unwilling of resistors disposed of by the assassins under Revan's command, the most senior of which was none other than his lover.

And replenish his fleet Revan did, just in time to meet none other than Mandalore the Ultimate in a fateful final confrontation above the doomed world of Malachor V.

Months having passed since their glorious return to Republic space, the Dark Lady still fondly remembered the day when she had the pleasure of personally gutting one of the Jedi Masters who played a key role in influencing the Senate and the high command of the Republic fleet to ultimately deny Revan's request for reinforcements during the battle of Dxun. One stab of her lightsaber into the chest of that old, useless man whom she despised with passion was never enough to satiate the sheer hatred that festered in her; she plunged her lightsaber into his body again and again, then mercilessly finished him off with a brutal wave of Force Lightning, persisting even after the final breath escaped his lifeless lips. It was not until Revan took her by the arm that she stopped further mutilating the Jedi Master, joining her lover and leader in focusing on conquering the world of Iridonia.

And now, with the entire Republic in the palm of their hand to conquer at their whim, she thoroughly enjoyed every minute of the slaughter as a dark smile stretched across her lips.

"My lord and lady," a male Sith officer dressed in stark grey addressed them, standing sharply with his feet firmly joined at attention.

The woman's smirk immediately turned into a scornful glare as she looked upon the officer, mightily displeased that her pleasant thoughts were broken.

"What is it, colonel? I am a busy man," Revan grunted through his mask, letting his frustration be known.

"We have just received reports from Lord Malak's fleet. He has engaged a small Republic fleet which stands in the way between our forces and the strategically vital Corporate Sector. Despite their numerical superiority, our forces have so far been out-maneuvered by the Republic."

"Has that rabid dog gone mad? To hell with him! Let him enjoy his little meaningless exercise. He has the necessary numbers to regroup his forces and overcome his enemy," Revan fumed, incensed by Malak's stupidity. Whereas Revan was the kind to always take calculated risks and perform a cost-benefit analysis in every course of action he took, Malak was little more than a hungry cat chasing a mouse whenever he could find one.

"My lord, there is something else," the colonel spoke up once more, the nervousness clearly showing in his face.

"This better be worth my attention, colonel," Revan hissed threateningly underneath his mask. "You know I have little patience or mercy for time-wasting…"

"The reports state that among the Republic resistance is none other than Bastila Shan."

The ears of the Dark Lord twitched at the very sound of the name. His stiff and agitated demeanor cooled down, and he now gave the colonel his undivided attention.

"As you must know, my lord, Bastila Shan has been harassing our forces indeed with her Battle Medit—"

"I am very much aware of the young girl's capabilities, colonel," Revan quickly responded, "and I will not make such a foolish mistake of letting an opportunity as golden as this to pass."

"My love, what will you do?" the Dark Lady questioned him.

"Order fleets 22 and 13 to remain here and continue to engage this ragtag band of Republic ships. The _Murderess _and fleets 36 and 41 shall prepare to make the jump to Hyperspace to join Malak's position."

"Yes, milord," the colonel promptly saluted and disappeared to relay Revan's command.

Turning to face Revan after seeing the colonel leave, the woman spoke. "I grow tired of Malak's imbecilic mistakes. You should have cut off his head instead of his jaw. Be sure to make no mistake the next time that fool challenges you."

Revan couldn't help but laugh softly at that remark. "Even Dark Lords need their friends, my dear." He began to lead her up the stairs to the top of the bridge, from which they could observe the gradual annihilation of the Republic fleet.

She grimaced. "I thought HK-47 was your best friend?"

Revan smiled. "Indeed."

Even now, the Dark Lady couldn't possibly hope to understand just why Revan spared Malak instead of killing him. He knew that Malak would eventually rise to challenge him again, and that it would only be a matter of time. And yet, unlike any who came before him, Revan was a Sith in name only. Driven primarily by the teachings of his old master Kreia, he had learned to regard the Force as an instrument to be used, and did not care a great deal about the teachings of either Jedi nor Sith. Whereas the Sith viewed the aspiration of apprentices to want to murder and supplant their masters as being a natural course of events which would serve to ensure that their society was ruled by none other than the most powerful and cunning, Revan only viewed it with distaste: a waste of true potential and worthy Force-sensitives, all in the name of nothing more than self-aggrandizement.

"This…'Bastila', I believe I have seen her face once before. Twice, in fact," she admitted.

"You have?"

"Yes. I remember seeing that pretty little face of hers among the crowd on Coruscant, where Malak was in the process of delivering a speech rallying potential allies to our cause. Shame she did not join us that day. Before that, I recall seeing her once in the library on Dantooine. The bitch sure likes to ensure that her presentation and appearance are impeccable."

Revan smirked. "And you don't?"

"My dear Revan…," she grinned back, coiling her rich red hair in her fingers. "An empress needs to look her best at all times, does she not? Though I would have reason to begin to question your faithfulness to me should you start keeping such a pretty little brunette in your company."

"Such questions are unnecessary," Revan stated once they stopped at the center of the upper platform, averting their gaze to the battle ahead. He stood just behind his lover, placing his arms around her and taking pleasure at her warmth as she leaned back against his chest. "You are the woman of my dreams, with whom I shall soon share an entire empire with, to mold the galaxy as we see fit."

"'The galaxy as we see fit'," she whispered. "I hold you to that promise, Revan…"

The stars ahead stretching as the _Murderess _initiated the jump into Hyperspace, the Dark Lady gently closed her eyes, her mind filled with dreams of conquest and endless possibilities.

But when she opened her eyes again, she was surrounded by nothing but darkness and cold. The arms around her which brought her all the warmth she could ever hope for were no longer there, replaced by chilling icy winds which sent shivers down her spine. Thunder roared in the distance, accompanied by the crack of lightning which illuminated the fires in her eyes before flashing away, leaving her shrouded in miserable shadows once more.

She rose from her bed and walked over to the end of her chamber, looking longingly out the dark stained-glass window to the skies beyond that were filled with endless storms. Every night she would be afflicted with dreams which swelled her heart with desire before robbing her of all hope as she woke to the heartbreaking reality of her present, and every night she would stare longingly out her window, hoping that the man she loved so dearly would somehow return to her.

But she knew that such things couldn't be.

…_Or could they?_


	2. The Truth

**A/N: **I decided to take a step back and touch up and fix up these earlier chapters before going ahead with posting new ones. I'm getting closer to finishing this story, so I want to polish things before it's done and put under the "complete" category.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**The Truth**

"Mother?" a young boy called from the entrance of Bastila's apartment bedroom, concerned by her sorrowful and reflective expression as she gazed out the window to the wondrous night sky of Telos. "Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, it's…," Bastila assumed a calm voice, attempting to allay the worries of her son. "It's nothing, Vaner."

Like a rock that slowly yet surely decayed with every gust of wind and splash of water that ran against it, the heart of Bastila Shan was afflicted with a pain that she could not ever hope to rid herself of, and yet eternally resolute for the sake of her young son. At 38 years old, despite the still youthful and fair beauty of her face, the years gone by had caused her to feel frail within.

Weak.

…And forever cold…

"Are you thinking of father again?" the 16-year old spoke as he gently approached her. Bastila didn't speak, instead hanging her head and shedding a tear which fell on the windowsill. She missed her husband with all her heart.

She looked reminiscently at the silver ring upon the finger of her right hand and took pleasure at the brief yet treasured vision of her past with Revan as she closed her eyes. How many countless hearts she had left dismayed as she refused the courteous and kind advances of the men of Telos after she had finally lost him forever, she could not know. Despite knowing that it was best for Vaner to have a father than none at all, she could never bring herself to remarry, for her love for Revan was too strong.

And after all, why should she, when she could always feel his presence surrounding her through the Force?

"Mother, as much as I know that it pains you to talk about him, I think it's time now. I already know that my father is Revan, like you told me, but I'd like to know whether or not he's truly coming back, or if he's really out there still fighting the evil that he spoke of. I've seen you gazing tearfully out the window for countless nights over the years when you thought that I wouldn't see you. I don't want you to put yourself through this anymore, mother. I need to know the truth."

Bastila took a deep breath and sighed, moving to the bed and motioning her son to sit down next to her. After sitting down, she took both of his hands, looked him in the eyes and spoke to him. "Your father's dead, my dear. He is not coming back."

The light in Vaner's eyes dimmed slightly as another of Bastila's tears fell onto the top of his hand. "Dead? But…how? He's one of the most powerful Jedi the galaxy has known! He couldn't possibly die!"

Bastila couldn't help but smile at her son's remark, although the tears were still flowing down her face. "I see you've still got me and your father's sense of pride running in you." Her smile then faded, her expression soon returning to its grim state. "But it's true. Your father died on a planet deep in the heart of the Unknown Regions. I still remember it clearly now, even though it's been more than a decade. He died to save us, Vaner, and he succeeded in his mission."

"Mother," Vaner spoke firmly to her, waiting until she brought her head up to look at him, "how did he die?"

Seeing that she couldn't keep the truth from him any longer, Bastila decided that it was finally time. "It would be best if I began from the day when your father first told me that he needed to depart for the Unknown Regions. I remember that I was as shocked as you are right now when he said it to me. It was also in this very room which we are speaking in right now. You see, he left because…"

-o-

**Seventeen years ago…**

"What? You're leaving?" Bastila gasped, her right hand flying over her lips and her heartbeat quickening rapidly. They had spent merely two years together, such a short time of peace after the chaos that culminated in the destruction of the Star Forge and Darth Malak. Just how could her husband leave her like this, without any prior warning?

"I'm afraid so, my love," Revan said regretfully, trying to calm his young wife by caressing her face which glowed beautifully against the radiant Telosian sun. "I've told you time and time again about the memories that have been returning to me over the past two years, haven't I? I know it breaks your heart as mine is breaking right now, but I _must _leave. The fate of the Republic is at stake."

"The fate of the Republic? What in Force's name are we in danger from?" Bastila questioned, her eyes filled with fear, partly due to the threat which Revan was about to explain to her, but mostly because she feared to lose him.

"The Sith Empire."

"What? But…but darling, you already defeated the Sith Empire you created while you were twisted by the dark side!" Bastila stammered. "The battle of the Star Forge and the destruction of the Sith fleet-"

"No, Bastila. I'm talking about the _true _Sith Empire, far beyond the vastness of Unknown space," Revan explained, allowing his wife a moment to take in the information. "In the past few weeks, memories of my past have been returning to me in my dreams more rapidly than ever before. Last night, everything became clear to me: what I have done, where I must go, and why I must see to it that I take responsibility for my actions by defending the Republic from this new threat. And it is all due to this: the Star Forge was not something that Malak and I found on our own accord and will."

"What?" Bastila gasped.

"We were only made aware of its existence after coming into contact with the Emperor of the True Sith, deep in the Unknown Regions. Although we had told the Republic that we were pursuing the Mandalorians so as to crush them once and for all after the events at Malachor V, in truth we had fallen to the dark side prior to the battle. It was our hunger for power and further knowledge of the dark side that swayed us to venture forward, even as we felt that there would probably be no way to ever return alive. At our meeting, the Emperor told us to find and operate the Star Forge, so that he could use it to secure a limitless army to destroy the Republic. As far as we had fallen down the dark path, I still intended to use the Star Forge to protect the Republic against the Sith Empire. We returned undetected to Dantooine to begin our quest, and you know what happened from then on."

"I can't believe it," Bastila murmured. "You were actually intending to use the Star Forge…to _defend_ the Republic?"

"Yes, although I had not planned on using it indefinitely and to serve a personal purpose, like Malak did. I only ever used it to produce the fleet I required to accomplish my grand design – to prepare the Republic for the imminent Sith threat. But everything went awry when Malak ultimately betrayed me. Everything I worked to accomplish had been lost that day. Malak simply abused the Star Forge's power, bending it to serve his own ambition of conquest."

"Revan, let me ask you something," Bastila looked up at him after reflecting on what he said.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"Do you regret it? Losing the Star Forge?"

"Never. If I had the choice between all the power in the galaxy and you, you _know _which I'd choose," Revan replied, pulling her in for a warm hug which she reciprocated. "I don't know where I'd be without you. You mean _everything_ to me." Drawing back and looking into her husband's eyes, Bastila couldn't see or sense a shred of dishonesty, only the truth.

"So what happens now? Where will you go from here?" Bastila inquired.

"I have to go back to Malachor V. It was one of the most prominent planets in my dreams which still haunt me. I have to go there and find the answers I'm looking for regarding the Sith."

Bastila inhaled sharply in order to object to his plan, knowing just how dangerous a place Malachor was. But in her heart, she knew that he had no choice but to go there, and she therefore did not object. Instead, she opted to speak something else. "Revan, let us go with you. We can all aid you in this quest, just like we did against Malak."

Revan looked at her with despair. "I'm sorry, Bastila. It's just not possible to take all of you with me. There are things out there which are…simply monstrous to speak of. I can't bear to put the others in danger, especially Mission. I know what she means to you, and so I can't put her life at risk by taking her along. I shall certainly T3 and HK with me. And maybe…"

"What, darling?" Bastila placed a soft hand onto the side of his arm.

"Maybe…_you_ could come with me," he raised his eyes to her level.

"Me? But why? If you won't call upon and take the likes of Juhani and Jolee, then why would you…," Bastila gasped in shock.

"You're _ready _now, my love," Revan spoke to her in a firm voice, holding the sides of her shoulders with assuring strength. "I've watched you grow in both power and patience over the past two years we've been together. I _know _you're ready for this. I want you to come with me."

Fresh tears began to trickle down from Bastila's eyes as her heart initially raced with joy, before the optimism within her died altogether after she remembered something very important. "Revan, I…there's nothing else in this world which I want to do more than to follow you and be by your side always, but…I'm afraid I cannot."

Revan's voice died down to a whisper, and he gently caressed her cheek in dismay. "Why not?"

Not being able to muster the strength to force the necessary words through her lips, Bastila gently took hold of his right wrist, moving it towards her abdomen until his hand lay upon it. She looked up at him with tearful eyes, as Revan realized the reason why she couldn't join him.

She was pregnant.

"Why…why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" Revan moved his hands to Bastila's cheeks once again, fondling them lovingly.

"I…I wanted to tell you before. I was so overjoyed when I first discovered that I would be the mother of your child, but I couldn't tell you. Not when you kept on telling me of your dreams, and I myself saw them myself as we shared your visions like we did in the past. Deep down, even I knew that one day you had to leave to face the evil which lingered in your dreams. I didn't want to be a burden to you if you had to leave one day to fight that evil."

"Bastila, listen to me," Revan embraced her again, speaking lightly into her ear. "You will _never _be a burden to me. Not now, not ever. You are everything that is the opposite of a burden: you are what gives me strength. When we fought side by side to stop Malak, I always sought to protect you and therefore fought to my utmost to do so. But when we were apart after you were captured, everything was…_different_. Even the most challenging of enemies were defeated within a moment's breath, and every seemingly insurmountable challenge rendered nothing more than a petty obstacle, as I felt within me strength I never thought possible. I love you, and would do anything to protect you. When you are with me, I feel secure and stable, fighting with just my ordinary power. But when you're away from me and your safety is at stake, then I achieve power which I never thought to be attainable, several times greater than the power I once wielded as the Dark Lord of the Sith. That power drives me to eliminate whatever threatens you, and to never rest until it is defeated."

"Revan…" Bastila exhaled, lost for words as the tears streamed down her face. She buried her face in his shoulder, never for a moment wanting to let go of the man whom she knew that once let go of, could well and truly never return to her.

-o-

"Good morning, sis!" a familiar, bright voice from the doorway awoke Bastila the next day, sending her dreary eyes fluttering open. She drowsily rolled onto her left side and placed her hand on Revan's…

…pillow?

Bastila jolted from her restful position, leaning forward with instantaneous reaction as she realized that Revan was missing from the bed, presumably having departed without her knowledge.

"Eek! What the hell, Bas! Remember, I'm still a minor!" 16 year-old Mission squealed and concealed her eyes at the brief sight of Bastila's half-naked state. Bastila immediately blushed and covered herself with the quilt.

"Mission, where's Revan? Has he…has he already left?" Bastila panicked.

"Geesh, calm down, will ya? He hasn't left yet. He's just told me, Big Z and Carth that he's about to leave. I guess he didn't wanna wake you. He's waiting to see you before he leaves, though. He told me to come get you when you're ready. He also said that, uhh…" Mission trailed off, feeling uncertain whether or not she should go further.

"What else did he say, Mish?"

"He said that you're 'one mightily heavy sleeper'," Mission started to chuckle. "I'm so sorry, but it's true!"

"Oh, that blasted husband of mine and his sense of humor!" Bastila's face scrunched up in frustration as she kicked away her covers.

"Agh…again, with the indecent exposure," Mission sighed, turning away. "Y'know what, I'll just go out now to the docking pad. We'll see you there later."

Bastila went red as she realized that she made a terrible scene of herself, albeit thankfully only in front of Mission, who was no less of a younger sister to her. She and Zaalbar had decided to stay in Telos' Citadel Station with Bastila and Carth, helping with the rebuilding process.

The last two years had been a blissful time for Bastila compared to the chaos and restlessness of the past, due to the Mandalorian Wars and the Jedi Civil War. She had thought that the pain and misery she had experienced in those years were well and truly over, and that she could now look forward to living out a simple existence as Revan's wife, but fate would not be so kind as to grant her that wish.

She was not ready. She was not prepared to say goodbye to the love of her life after a short period of just two years. She wanted to raise a family and to grow old with him, but that dream was now nothing more than an illusory hope. In her heart, she felt that she would never see him again, and thus feared for his life as he made his preparations to leave for the unknown.

Deciding that she couldn't let her own emotions get in the way of Revan's important mission, she got out of bed and put on a white silk gown which was hung up in her dresser. She smirked slightly, remembering Mission's reaction to her undressed state. Not wanting to keep Revan and the others waiting any longer, she skipped breakfast and made her way directly to the platform where the Ebon Hawk was docked.

Her heartbeat quickened as she approached the ship, where Carth, Mission, Zaalbar and the two droids were standing with Revan in front of the entrance ramp. A light breeze blew eastward, gently blowing her hair and gown in a manner that made her look absolutely beautiful to Revan, who looked at her longingly.

"So…this is goodbye, yes?" Bastila whispered to Revan once they came face to face. She wrapped her arms around him and looked up into his eyes.

"Yes, darling. I'm afraid so," Revan replied, caressing the back of her head with his left hand and placing his cheek against hers. Carth, Zaalbar and Mission looked on in sadness, the young Twi'lek shedding a tear.

"Will I…see you again?" Bastila lovingly rubbed her husband's cheek.

"You will. I swear to you, that you will," Revan solemnly promised her. The knowledge that he was a man who always kept his promises gave Bastila little assurance and comfort, but she knew that the dangers of the Unknown Regions far outweighed his verbal promise.

Revan then broke his contact with Bastila to speak to the others, first starting with Carth.

"Carth…you've been a great friend and a lot of support for me and Bastila over these past few years. Thank you. I'd appreciate it if you would continue your efforts in the rebuilding process of Telos, as well as keeping Bastila and the Republic safe."

"Don't worry, Revan. You can count on me. Just make sure to come back safely, alright? This galaxy _needs_ you, after all," Carth replied confidently. Revan smiled and nodded, and then walked over to Zaalbar.

"Big Z, I want you to continue looking out for both Mission and Bastila, ok? And especially Mission – she gets herself into unnecessary trouble more often than not!" he joked.

"Hey! That's not _funny_, mister!" Mission complained with her hands on her hips.

"Hahaha, I'm just joking, Mish, you _know _I am," Revan chuckled.

"Hmph!" Mission pouted, crossing her arms.

"Nyaaaagh!" Big Z growled, throwing his arms around Revan in a bone-crushing hug as the Jedi struggled for air.

"Agh! _Okay¸_Big Z, I'm gonna miss you too! You can let go now!" Revan pleaded, and soon the 'hulking furball', as Mission called him, released his hold. Revan then moved on to Mission, who now looked down at the floor in uncertainty and sadness.

He spoke to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Mission, I want you to take good care of Bastila, alright? Things are only going to get more complicated as time goes by with our baby, and she needs someone to be there to look out for her. You're part of our family, and both Bastila and I love you very much. I won't be there to raise my child with her, so it falls to you to help her in my place. I'm depending on you to do this, because I know you can."

"Revan, I," Mission began to weep, then collapsed her head against his shoulder, wetting it with her tears. "I'll miss you…"

Just as Bastila was a big sister to her, Revan also became a big brother figure to Mission after her real brother, Griff, disappeared, never to be seen again. For Mission, seeing Revan go felt as if she was letting go of an entire part of her life.

"Erm…Mission, you can kind of let go, now. I know that it's one of the hardest things for Bastila to do, but it really should be simple for someone like you," Revan joked after Mission continued to have her arms around him for a good while.

"Oh, for the love of-! _Revan_! You're such a _boy_!" Mission grumbled, flicking him jokingly on the cheek as she released him. Bastila simply sighed from behind him, knowing that there were some parts of her husband she could never change.

"Oh, come on, Mission. I am what I am, aren't I?" Revan winked and grinned, rubbing the spot Mission flicked him while the young Twi'lek fumed in exasperation. "Well, T3, HK, are you ready to leave?" he said to the droids. T3 made a series of uncertain and reserved hoots and beeps, expressing his hesitance and concern.

Tired of T3-M4's incessant beeping sounds, HK-47 turned to Revan. "Exasperated query: Master, may I have the pleasure of implementing a swift, temporarily-disabling manoeuvre on this irritating bucket of bolts? He has been rather vexing me for some time with his cowardly noises."

Revan sighed, replying to HK the same way a bored parent would speak to an unruly child. "No, HK…I'll be needing him later on to carry out hyperspace co-ordination functions. I'm sure you'll find other ways to occupy yourself, though."

"Eager response: Master, I have not had the opportunity to engage in unadulterated violence in quite some time. My receptor core is simply buzzing with ecstasy and anticipation. This new journey of ours should be _fun_."

Bastila simply rolled her eyes at the trigger-happy assassin droid, and then turned to look upon her husband for the last time. "Revan, I'm sorry for saying this to you again, but…promise that you'll return to me safe? I…I can't live without you."

Revan stepped towards her and hugged her warmly again. "Of course I will. I wouldn't miss raising my child with you, for the world. No matter how long it takes for me to come back, we _will _be together again, Bastila. _I promise you_."

"Revan…," Bastila panted, and then found herself being swept off the landing pad floor by Revan who lifted her up by the waist, spinning around with her in a passionate kiss before stopping in a most peaceful state.

"You've never looked so beautiful to me prior to today," Revan grinned as he whispered into her ear. Bastila smiled and caressed the back of Revan's head, taking comfort in his scent. "Why couldn't you wear that gown more often?"

Bastila eyes fluttered open at her husband's characteristically lecherous remark as she chuckled. "Oh, _you_!"

The two of them shared another long, meaningful kiss with each other. Then, deciding that it was time, Revan broke their kiss, kissed her in a gentlemanly fashion on her right hand, and then proceeded up the ramp of the Ebon Hawk.

As he clanked up the ramp, HK spoke up. "Eager statement: Soon the fun shall commence." T3 simply made a low toot, substituting the sigh of a 'meatbag' as he followed after his violent counterpart.

Just as he was about to disappear from their sight, Revan took one last looked at his friends; Carth, Zaalbar, Mission, and finally Bastila. Her heart pounding and her eyes fighting back the tears which began to seep through, Bastila bid goodbye to her husband.

"I love you."

Revan merely smiled and nodded. "I know."

With that, Revan finally left his beloved ones behind, beginning yet another quest to protect the galaxy from the grave threat of the Sith. No longer having the strength to keep up her tough pretence, Bastila fell onto her knees and began to let all the anguish and sadness out of her as Mission put her arms around her.

"Query: Where to, master? Explicit complaint: My _word_, this seat is most infuriating to my bodily joints!" HK whined as he sat awkwardly next to Revan, who laughed at him from the pilot's seat.

Revan took a moment and closed to gather his thoughts and focus on the dreams that had haunted his nights, in order to gather the necessary answers he needed. After coming to a conclusion, he answered HK's question with confidence.

"To Malachor V, HK. The answers we seek, and the path we must take, will be revealed there."

"Response: As you wish, master. Setting course and co-ordinates now. Entering hyperspace in three…two…one…"

As the blaring lights of hyperspace began to present itself into view, Revan closed his eyes and let out deep breaths, his thoughts still locked upon his beloved wife. He knew he promised to return to her, but deep inside, he knew that it would probably not be possible, and that this was known to her as well. Nevertheless, his resolve remained unflinching and his determination unchanged as he swore to himself that he would do whatever it took to protect her, even if it cost him his life.

For she was his world now.


	3. Forgotten Memories

**Chapter 3**

**Truth and Memories**

Paying no heed to the countless stars which flew past the Ebon Hawk during its journey through Hyperspace, Revan was still immersed in thought. He had not spoken a single word in hours, and HK-47 acknowledged this as a want of silence, and therefore obliged him. Although his destination was clear to him, Revan remembered very little regarding what acts he had carried out at Malachor V, besides the events of the catastrophic battle between the Republic forces under his control and the opposing Mandalorians. The location and names of several key destinations were firmly etched in his mind, but any specific details on them were nothing more than a blur.

But more than anything else, he couldn't stop thinking about _her_. He could still barely smell the soothing aroma of her hair emanating from the cloth of his robe, and he cherished his memory of her dearly. They had been together and never apart since they finally defeated Malak once and for all, having married each other on Coruscant, at Bastila's insistent request. The crew of the Ebon Hawk were all present at the ceremony; Jolee and Carth both stood by smiling at the two lovers, as they recollected their memories of their own beloved wives who were no longer living. Canderous and HK stood watching like the ice-cubes they were, while an embarrassed Zaalbar was grunting at various points during the ceremony with embarrassment due to Mission hugging onto his arm with a childish grin while looking at Revan and Bastila. T3 gave happy beeps and even started a mini firework display he held inside his frame for just the occasion. Juhani smiled reflectively at the two, as she remembered the once close and affectionate friend she had on Dantooine prior to its bombardment by Malak's fleet.

The Jedi Council had reluctantly agreed to recognize and not punish their relationship and wedding with expulsion from the Order, on the condition that Revan would not spread his beliefs regarding the Force and love to any other Jedi, in particular the younger generation who greatly admired him for his redemption and heroic deeds. Although the staunchly devoted (and somewhat permanently disgruntled) Vrook Lamar vehemently opposed to the wedding and advocated Revan and Bastila's expulsion from the Order, Master Dorak took a more neutral view as he acknowledged that both their redemptions was due to their love for one another. Masters Zhar and Vandar, however, personally saw the goodness that could come from such relationships, but also decided that it was best that Revan not spread his beliefs due to the currently diminished state of both the Jedi Order and Republic. While it didn't necessarily constitute self-appointed exile, Revan and Bastila decided to detach themselves somewhat from the Order, in order to focus on their own lives with each other and to find some small measure of peace after a period of great turbulence.

During their brief stay on Coruscant, Bastila tried and made every attempt to contact her mother, but ultimately failed in her bid. Disappointed, she travelled with Revan, Mission, Carth and Zaalbar to Carth's home planet of Telos, to aid in the continuing rebuilding process. She showed not a single bit of selfishness, helping the locals in any way she could like the angel she was, although she longed for some peace and quiet alone with Revan.

Revan's thoughts were broken as HK-47 spoke. "Concerned interjection: Errmm…_master_, we seem to be running low on fuel. Would you care to explain to this humble droid just _why_?"

"Huh?" Revan's eyes shot up, and he then let out a sigh. "Oh, _Force _and my decision-making abilities, these days." He had been so caught up in the importance of this mission that he had forgotten to check on such a minor detail as the Ebon Hawk's fuel supply for the journey. "We'll have to dock somewhere and refuel. Are there any settled planets in this vicinity?"

"Disappointed statement: Master, I am simply appalled at the fact that you, my creator and master, could ever possibly sink to the levels of an ordinary meatbag." HK then quickly turned his head back towards T3-M4, who was busily studying the Hyperspace map behind him and Revan. "Ineffective distraction: But perhaps the redundant bucket of bolts behind us can provide us with co-ordinates for an urban planet where we can resupply the ship with fuel, master?"

T3 let out a series of buzzing and tooting noises, and HK turned to Revan again. "Explanation: He says that there is a nearby system called 'Taeron', which seems to have several collections of urbanised settlements. We should be able to arrive there in twenty standard minutes."

"Alright, HK. Take us down there," Revan nodded.

"Confirmation: Yes, master. Condescending request: And master…_please _do try to take greater care for these kinds of matters in the future."

Revan rolled his eyes and got onto the controls to ready the ship to make course for Taeron. The planet was completely alien to him: it didn't show itself in his flashback dreams, nor did he ever pass by it or land on it, for that matter. And yet, something seemed very familiar about this place, or rather, something was pulling at him. Revan decided that it was worth investigating, and so began to descend to the planet's surface after breaking out of Hyperspace.

Observing and studying the environment during their descent, Revan could see that it was mostly a jungle world, with a sparse amount of settlements each separated by miles of thick, inhospitable forestation where wild animals were bound to roam. Unlike planets which were outright civilized, no comlink message came through at all while the Ebon Hawk was approaching the planet's surface. Revan therefore decided that it was better if he landed the ship in a hidden location, and then found his way to the nearest settlement by foot.

"HK, come with me, and make sure to keep an eye out for any hostiles which could come our way," Revan ordered the droid.

"Gleeful response: As you wish, master. Setting blasters for _kill_," he said the last word with such twisted happiness that it would have made Bastila or Mission shudder.

T3 tooted and hooted in concern, not wanting to be left behind.

"No, T3. I need you to stay behind and guard the ship," Revan said to him, and the little droid made a low hum of disappointment. The Jedi laughed at his companion's response. "Don't worry, buddy, me and HK will be back before you know it."

"Query: Master, shall we have another bet on which of us acquires the most kills in the upcoming conflict? I recall that you exceeded my total by merely a single victim in our last joyous little 'operation' on Korriban. Arrogant quip: The main reason for that, evidently, was because of your convenient Jedi powers, master. Were you an ordinary meatbag, you would not have been so fortunate in that contest with me. Nor in any other contest, for that matter." HK boasted, referring to the time when Revan had lead a team of Jedi to end the Sith presence on Korriban once and for all, a few months after the Battle of Rakata Prime.

Revan smirked and chuckled at his long-time battle companion. "You're on, HK."

-o-

Restless, Bastila lay twisting and turning in bed as she simply couldn't fathom how she would now live without Revan by her side. Her heartbeat growing faster, her anxiety increasing and her breaths getting deeper and faster, she thought she could no longer handle it until…

"_Bastila," _a voice not heard to her for so many years, yet one of the most familiar and beloved in her life, called out to her. She slowly opened her tear-stained eyes to find herself lying by herself in an area which was seemingly devoid of anything but whiteness and beams of sunlight.

"F-father, is that…really you?" Bastila gasped, looking up at the warm figure which approached her and crouched by her side.

The man laughed. "'Father'? Haha…my dear baby girl's changed a lot over the years, I see. I still remember when you were but a wee-small three year old, toddling around the house and calling me 'daddy'. I sure miss those days, don't you?"

"Daddy," Bastila sighed, embracing her father in an instant as he returned her hug. "Of course I do. But how did you…You're not a Jedi yourself, so how could you possibly appear before…am I-am I _dreaming_?"

"Of course you are, you silly one! It's good to know that you're still my little girl on the inside," her father chuckled.

"Daddy, I know this is only a dream, but I wanted to tell you," Bastila smiled, looking at her father's face. His dark hair and grey eyes mirrored her own, and his face was as vibrant as she remembered the last time she saw him. "You're going to be a grandfather."

"I know, sweetheart," he replied, kissing her on the forehead. "And your mother is very proud of you, too. We won't be there to see our grandchild by your side, of course, but we will watch over you as we always have."

"M…mother? Daddy, what do you mean?" Bastila suddenly tensed up.

"I'm sorry, Bastila. Your mother, she…she passed away the previous month. The last word that came from her lips was…your name," he grimly explained.

"No. No, this can't—" Bastila shuddered and brought her hands up to squeeze her temple which began to throb with fear and pain. "This…this is only a dream! _Surely _mother can't…"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart…"

"No…_mother_," Bastila wept, collapsing into her father's arms as he comforted her.

"She was strong, just like you, my dear," he went on. "Her final moments were spent in a hospital in Coruscant. She fought on against her condition until the very end, swearing that she would see you one last time before she died, but…she ultimately succumbed to her illness. Her last wish was that you would live a lifetime of peace and happiness. She was so proud of you, Bastila – how you saved the galaxy with Revan, became a hero of the Republic. She finally died with a smile on her lips."

Bastila was lost for words, crying incessantly into her father's shoulder as he continued. "But don't be too downhearted, Bastila. This child of yours will bring greater joy to me and your mother than you could ever possibly know. Your mother and I will watch over you always, and we hope with all our hearts that your husband will return to you safely. But Bastila, I want you to promise me something." He looked down at her and raised her chin until she was looking into his eyes.

"W…what is it, daddy?" Bastila said between sobs.

"Promise me that you'll raise this child with the same love and care that your mother and I raised you with. But above all, promise me that you'll keep smiling. Your smile is the most beautiful thing to me and your mother, and it warms our hearts to see it. Promise?"

Bastila obliged him, and the sorrow in her heart soon disappeared, replaced by love and courage as she smiled. "I promise, daddy."

"That's more like it, sweetheart," her father smiled back and kissed her once more on the forehead. He then got up, bringing her up to her feet as well. "I have to go now, but remember I'll always be _here_," he said, taking Bastila's hand and gently laying it over her heart. He then turned around and departed, looking back and giving her one last smile before disappearing into the distant light as she stood by, smiling.

"Bas? Is something wrong? What's the matter?" Bastila's eyes fluttered open at the sound of Mission's voice. Her beloved sister was kneeling beside her on what used to be Revan's side of the bed, looking with concern at her with two innocent brown eyes. "Bas, I heard you moaning and turning in bed from my room, and I thought that you were having a nightmare or something. Is everything alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, Mission. Everything's alright, now. Don't worry," Bastila smiled, the moonlight shining off her pearl grey eyes.

"Bas, don't give me that 'everything's alright' fib you always give me. I can see right through it. Now tell me what kind of nightmare you had, otherwise I can't-hey! Why are you _smiling _all of a sudden? Have you been _drinking_?" Mission snapped.

"No, Mission, not at all," Bastila laughed at Mission's childish pout. "It's just…a dream I had, that's all."

"Do tell," Mission grinned, sitting up by Bastila's side and looking at her with enthusiasm. "I'm guessing it was a dirty one which involved Revan? That could be the only real explanation why you're all smiles right now, after all that moaning before," she winked.

"Mission! Where in the blazes do you come up with such unconscionable ideas? Not to mention that you're _still _a minor!" Bastila berated her in outrage.

"Geesh, Bas, gimme a break! It's not like I think of those things on purpose! _You _should try being a young Twi'lek girl who has to take the occasional walk through the lower-level alleyways!"

Bastila was dumbfounded by Mission's comeback. After all, even she was used to receiving perverted looks from the occasional passer-by who would ogle her when they thought she wasn't aware of their attention.

"No," Bastila went back to the previous subject. "It was a dream about…my father."

"Your dad? But I thought you were taken into the Jedi Order at, like, three years old or something, like all the other Jedi! You're telling me you can actually remember his face?" Mission asked, and received a smiling nod from Bastila. "Wow, Bas, you're quite impressive!" Mission grinned and nudged Bastila on the arm. "But…what kinda dream was it?"

"Well, prior to dreaming about my father, I was indeed having a nightmare as you guessed," Bastila recalled. "Revan was imprisoned. Tortured, even, by a force that I could never recognize His eyes were firmly closed, and they would not open, even as I screamed out his name. When I saw him, I desperately longed to be at his side. I didn't care whether I would also be hurt in the process, or even die, as I would gladly give my life for him, just as he would for me. But just when I thought that all hope was lost and closed my eyes, the next thing I knew was that I was lying in a place full of sunshine and I had nothing else but whiteness all around me. And that's when I saw him."

"Your dad?"

Bastila nodded. "Yes. He came to me and told me that he and mother would always watch over me and my baby. He comforted me, saying that everything would be alright, so long as I stay hopeful."

"Your mom?" Mission stammered. "But isn't your mom still on Coruscant receiving treatment for her illness?"

"No, Mission. I'm afraid she's also passed on. I didn't want to believe it at first myself because it was merely a dream, but my heart tells me that my father's words are true. My mother is dead." Bastila exhaled, folding her arms against her knees and sinking her head into them.

"Sis, I'm…I'm _sorry_," Mission gave her condolences, rubbing Bastila's back at first, and then moving to hug her.

"I just wanted to see her one last time," Bastila cried. "I despised her for so long and had been utterly horrible to her after seeing her again on Tatooine. And all that time, she just wanted what was best for me, and tried so hard to stop my father from going on those dangerous treasure hunts which finally cost him his life. I just want to say _sorry_…"

"Don't worry, Bas. They're both in a better place now, with no war, no hardship, no struggle…And you said they're watching over you, right?" Mission smiled.

"Yes, you're right, Mission. After all, daddy told me that he's looking forward to seeing his grandchild," Bastila lightened up.

"'Daddy'? Is that what you called him?" Mission chuckled.

"Yes, Mission. Why?" Bastila teased.

"That's so _cute_!" the young Twi'lek began to laugh. "I always _knew _you were a little princess on the inside!" Bastila blushed at that remark. After sharing some laughs and giggles, Mission sat up and spoke again. "Well, I guess I should get back to my room, now. I gotta check that Big Z doesn't fall out of his bed again. He's gonna break something if I'm not careful!"

Bastila smiled. "Alright, Mission. Have a good night, now. I'll see you in the morning."

"You too, sis," Mission brightly responded. The two of them hugged and kissed each other on the cheek, and then Mission left the room.

"Daddy...thank you," Bastila whispered as she sank back into her pillow and looked at the moon. "I promise I'll make you and mother proud. I promise you that I'll raise my child with the love and care you gave me. And I promise that I'll _never _lose hope, no matter how dire things may be. I love you both. I love you," her eyes then peered at the countless stars in the sky, "_Revan_…"

-o-

Quietly and as stealthily as possible, Revan and HK navigated their way through thick shrubs and marshes towards a settlement which could barely be seen through the countless branches and leaves of the jungle. The grueling trek through waist-deep murky water was most unpleasant to Revan, who grimaced every time something other than underwater plants or small rocks would slither past his legs. HK, on the other hand, being the hardened droid he was, gave no heed to the presence of the reptilian life-forms which invested the waters.

"Commentary: Master, you seem _most _displeased with our current predicament. Shall I provide you with what meatbags affectionately refer to as a Gamorrean-back?" HK mocked.

"No, HK. Just stay low and keep on following me," Revan grunted, feeling yet another snake slither against his leg. He wondered how in the name of the Force he was still to be bitten by one of them. "_Damn _lizards…"

Seconds later, HK suddenly stopped and lowered himself into the water until only his head was bobbing above. "Alarm: Master, I detect several meatbag life forms surrounding our position. Vexed apology: I am truly _ashamed _at not having detected them earlier."

Seeing that there was no other way, Revan ignited his lightsaber which gleamed a brilliant green against the dark water. As if they realized that stealth was no longer useful to them, the predators around Revan and HK deactivated their stealth cloaking devices, revealing themselves to their victims-to-be.

"Well, look what we have here, boys. A _Jedi_, no less," one of them said. Revan turned his head to look at the man, who was equipped head-to-toe with crimson Mandalorian heavy battle armor. "Set your weapons to stun. We'll take him alive to the boss, and drag his droid along with him."

"Eager statement: Shall we begin the next contest, master?" HK said in the face of danger. "I currently count a dozen around our perimeter, and I must warn you, that my blaster is currently set to rapid-fire. Request: But please, do not resort to excessively using your Force powers, master. It is _blatantly unfair_ to this humble droid."

"What was that? Looks like _someone _wants to be turned into scrap metal!" a Mandalorian in blue armor barked, pointing his repeating blaster at HK.

"Comeback: It is _you _who shall be turned into scrap metal, meatbag! Correction: I mean, erm…severed into several pieces." HK began to charge up for a rapid-shot attack, but then halted with dismay as Revan deactivated his saber and raised his hand to signal the homicidal droid to lay down his weapon.

"No, HK. There's no need. Let's just see where this takes us," Revan smirked with confidence and clipped his saber back onto his belt.

"Heh. Cocky one, eh? Put him in shackles!" ordered the crimson-suited Mandalorian, who seemed to be the commander.

"That will _not _be necessary," Revan insisted, holding up his palm at the two warriors who began to approach him. "I'll come willingly with you to your leader, and so will my droid," he smiled, looking over his shoulder at HK who slumped his shoulders.

"Disappointed objection: Master, I really _do _miss the old days so much in times such as these."

"I don't trust that crap – you're coming with us in _shackles_, and that's that!" the commander roared. "Take him in!"

Just as the two subordinates rushed towards him, Revan lowered his head. Without as much as a movement in either of his hands, he stopped the two assailants in their tracks. Soon enough, all of the Mandalorians were holding not onto their weapons, but their throats as Revan held them in a powerful Force Grip. "Once again, I _insist _that I come willingly with you. You could, however, always make a contrasting decision. It's completely up to you."

"O-ok, fine! _Fine_!" the commander gasped, and took a deep breath in after Revan released his grip on them. Once the Mandalorians picked up their weapons again, he turned away from Revan and began walking up the hill he was situated on, towards the nearest settlement. "Smart ass Jedi bastard…"

Some time later, Revan found himself led into the Mandalorians' compound which was heavily fortified and guarded. The team who 'captured' him and HK were still as edgy as ever, their fingers hardly ever leaving the triggers of their blasters for fear of another Force attack. The metallic structure of the Mandalorian base was naturally incorporated into the stone walls which existed prior to their settlement of the planet, creating both a sentient-made and natural defence.

"The boss is here – you're not my problem anymore," the commander grunted at Revan, pointing his weapon casually at a large metal door. He gave a jerk of his head, and an underling typed in a code into the side console, opening the entrance. The Mandalorians then dispersed, presumably to continue their own duties. Inside was an imposing warrior garbed in silver armor, who was busy working at a computer while two guards stood close on either side of him, weapons at the ready.

As he lay his eyes on the figure in front of him, Revan couldn't help but crack a laugh. "It sure is good to see you again, old pal. I thought for sure that you'd be undertaking mercenary work or something on other worlds, instead of being all the way out here on a planet like this."

"Banthas need a shepherd, Revan. But in my case, the wolves need a leader," the man chuckled as he turned around, revealing himself to be none other than Canderous Ordo. His features hadn't changed much at all since the last time Revan saw him, besides the addition of a small beard: his hair was still cropped in exemplary disciplinary fashion, his broad shoulders, muscles and chest looking not a single bit less imposing, and his gaze alone being enough to strike fear into an ordinary man.

"Commentary: this is a most splendid sight, master! Where the Mandalorian is, bloodshed and carnage is soon to follow! My receptacles are simply buzzing with delight and anticipation!"

"He's still trigger-happy as ever, huh? I thought that small voyage we took to Korriban would've taken the enthusiasm – if only a little bit – out of him for a few months," Canderous laughed at his familiar partner in crime. He then gestured for his two guards to leave, and they quietly departed as he continued to speak to Revan.

"I gathered all the Mandalorians I could, and brought them here. Some followed because of my reputation and achievements, some for the false notion of 'protection from the Republic's wrath' they'd have under my command due to me having been awarded the Republic's Cross of Glory, and some just for the hell of the ride. I continued with some mercenary work soon after we destroyed the Star Forge, but…everything grew so dull, so pointless. And the thing I wanted to do most of all was to gather my scattered and broken people and unite them under one banner."

He took a brief pause to refocus on the event at hand. "But first thing's first – what brings you to this little outpost of mine? Fate? Destiny? The vaunted 'Will of the Force' you Jedi, and especially your pretty little wife keep on blabbering about?"

Revan laughed and spoke in a simple manner. "Fuel. Out. Again. It's rather annoying, to be honest," he rolled his eyes.

"Heheheh…what could possibly be so darn important for you to forget something as trivial as that, Revan? Though I can't say that it's never happened to you before," Canderous mocked.

"That 'darn important thing', as you like to call it, just so happens to be the fate of the entire Republic," Revan said in a rather light-hearted way, a fashion by which Canderous was personally used to hearing such dire news from him. "I believe that the Sith – the _true _Sith – are returning at last to finish the job."

"Come again? 'True Sith'?" Canderous raised an eyebrow.

"You heard me right. My visions from my dreams had intensified in the past few months, until I finally came to the conclusion two days ago: the Sith are preparing for an all-out assault on the Republic, and I have to travel to the Unknown Regions to stop them."

"Huh? You're telling me that out of the blue, you suddenly decide to go smack-bang to the heart of the Sith Empire, all because of some _dreams_?" Canderous questioned him. "I thought you were more of the calculating and logical type, Revan. That knock you took to the head when that little princess of yours captured you all those years ago must have done more damage than I thought! How's she doing, anyway, living with a boring old guy like you?"

"She's fine. Mission said that she and Zaalbar would take care of her while I'm gone, so I have no worries. I also told Carth to keep both Telos and the Republic safe."

"Hmm? You're telling me that you didn't bring her along with you on this little _trip_? What's the matter with her? Is she preaching about 'patience' and 'control' again? Or is it something else?" Canderous chuckled. He absolutely loved giving Bastila crap just to see her pretty little face scrunch up in anger.

"She's uhh…umm…," Revan stammered, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Oh?" Canderous' eyes lit up as he leaned towards Revan.

"She's pregnant. I couldn't bring her along with me due to that, although I wanted to," Revan admitted.

"_Ha_!" Canderous gave a hearty bellow and walked towards Revan, giving him a huge slap on the back. Revan was used to getting such treatment from Canderous, although it would've broken the spine of any other ordinary person. "So you _finally_ knocked up the spoiled brat, huh? I knew it was only a matter of time. It doesn't take a smart-ass to know that it would only take some waiting, simply by seeing the way you looked at her while we were in Davik's estate, all those years ago!"

Revan bit his lower lip at that remark, but then decided to move things – and himself – forward, as Canderous' hand slipped off his back. "Ok, that's that, but let's get back to the task at hand, shall we? Mock me all you want, but the truth and fact is that the Sith are preparing for _war_. And I'm the only one who can stop them," Revan crossed his arms.

"All right, all right, no need to be so defensive, buddy," Canderous shook his head. "So what exactly do you intend to do about it?"

"My memory's still as etchy as a gizka's when it comes to remembering some of the important details about the war and all. You were there when Mandalore the Ultimate declared war on and invaded the Republic, weren't you? What exactly was the cause of his decision?"

"Hah! You're asking _me_, a mere pawn of Mandalore at the time, what the true cause for us warring against the Republic was?" Canderous said incredulously.

"If not the true fact, then even an opinion would do fine. I'd appreciate absolutely any information you can give me," Revan told him.

"Haha…fine, then. Pull up a seat, and we'll talk through this," Canderous pointed his arm at the chair by the large computer panel. After they were both seated, he continued on. "To tell you the truth, not one of us knew exactly what was going on in Mandalore's head, besides his closest confidants. It was as if out of nowhere, he suddenly decided to attack the Republic while it was weak and vulnerable. But I knew our leader well: he was focused for so long on rebuilding our warrior society, reforming it to fit his own ideals. He had a reputation as a brilliant strategist – aggressive, true, but at the same time, highly intelligent and wise. He'd never act like a stupid Gamorrean, charging head-first at enemies without knowing what their strengths and weaknesses are.

"But something _changed _within him that day. He was no longer the Mandalore we knew. He became impulsive. _Irrational_ at times, even, after he decided to assault the Republic. We all knew that he'd never undertake such a grand campaign without first taking into consideration all the risks and benefits involved, especially during a time in which we were still rebuilding and strengthening our race. All I know is that Mandalore himself in his right mind would not have done something as fatal as he had done. Something elsemust have influenced his decision that day."

"The Sith?" Revan hypothesized. "To me, it is the most probable possibility out of all. I have a great feeling that they were the ones pulling the strings of both the Mandalorian Wars and the Jedi Civil War. Knowing their sinister nature, they may have been manipulating your people the whole time, using you as cannon fodder and as a way of observing the Republic's ability to defend itself, as a prelude to their main assault."

"Hmm…as much as it angers me to think that such bastards would use my people as pawns in that way, you may very well be right, Revan," Canderous stroked his chin. "Those opportunistic dogs _never_ seek to fight an honorable war, always looking to use others for their own advantage and gain. So, I'm guessing you want my help in hunting them down?"

"Well, that wasn'treally in my mind while I was coming here, since I didn't even know you were here or not," Revan mumbled. "But yeah, I could use any help that you can give me. Maybe another steady hand with a blaster might come in handy."

"Objection: Are you doubting my individual abilities now, master? I firmly believe that I alone am able to handle any threat which comes our way."

"No, HK. The more the merrier, isn't that right? And didn't you say you were _happy _to see Canderous again when we got here?" Revan grinned as he leaned back into his chair and looked over his shoulder at HK, who went silent.

"We'll have your ship refueled and sorted out, so you might want to have it brought over here. Say, since HK-47 is with you, does that mean that you brought along that little astromech droid of yours as well?" Canderous asked, referring to T3.

"Yeah. I told him to wait at the ship. I'll contact him and get him to fly the ship over to the docking bay here," Revan nodded, taking out his transceiver.

"Good. You'll obviously be sticking to your lightsaber and Force powers, but the droids should take some of the weaponry and specialty shields we have stocked here in this facility. Knowing your Republic's dismal weaponry standards, they won't last a week out there in the Unknown with those paltry toys of theirs."

"Vehement objection: Sheer firepower and destructiveness pales in comparison to true skill and precision, Mandalorian. I see that you have forgotten one of our previous conversations aboard the Ebon Hawk about this very matter?" HK said arrogantly, referring to the exchange of dialogue between him and Canderous on the day Mission found out about Bastila's true feelings about Revan.

"Bah. Shut up, droid. Either you take on some more weapons, or you run out of arms and ammunition out there. Your choice," Canderous flicked his hand in HK's direction. He then turned back to Revan. "But Revan, in helping you with your little supply problem, I'd like to ask for something else in exchange. Just think of it as a warm-up to your quest out there in the Unknown Regions. After all, you'll need some serious strenuous exercise if you're going to last out there."

Revan looked at him curiously. "Name it, Canderous."

Canderous chuckled, all too glad to see that Revan was well and truly up for it. "According to some of the newest recruits to come onto this rock of ours, there seems to be a rumor that Mandalore's mask has been found on the ice world of Rekkiad. An entire host of squabbling Mandalorian clan leaders are itching to get their hands on it. I want you to help me acquire it before they do, so that I can prevent some madman from trying to wage another suicidal war of vengeance against the Republic. The very fate and survival of our people is at stake, here. So will you help me, or not, Revan?"

Revan shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "Well, they always said that you can't get something for nothing."


	4. A Wife's Sorrow

**Chapter 4**

**A Wife's Sorrow**

Feeling the morning sun of Telos shining upon her face, Bastila slowly opened her eyes. It felt strange to her; she thought for sure that Mission would be kneeling by her side as usual with the broad smile that normally greeted her on mornings where she slept in. She seldom had the opportunity to get a full night's sleep since Revan's visions worsened, having to stay awake and comfort him after his turbulent dreams. Instead, she smelled a pleasant combination of eggs, cheese and warm bread which appealed to her growling stomach.

"Mission? Are you there?" Bastila called out with a yawn.

"Yep! You're up just in time for breakfast, sis! Come and have some; it's nearly ready!" Mission replied cheerfully.

Bastila rubbed her eyes as she got out of bed and headed to the dresser, from which she took out some of her usual civilian attire: a white, one-piece V-neck silk gown which's skirt section stopped just below her knees. Noticing that just under a quarter of the clothes in her wardrobe were all white, she smiled as she remembered what Revan used to say to her.

"_You really should wear white more often. You look like a gorgeous angel when you do._"

Bastila then walked to the kitchen to greet Mission, while trying to not let her hungry instinct get ahead of her. Two years of an almost completely uneventful life had caused her mental discipline to wane over time.

"Morning! Feeling better now?" Mission beamed at her from the cooking range where she was preparing a meal of omelettes, cheese and toast. Bastila nodded with a smile. Although food synthesizers were common in households due to their convenience, Bastila preferred to cook her food manually as she was the type who would put personal care and devotion into anything she did (but admittedly partly because she loved the feeling when Revan would sometimes come up behind her and kiss her on the neck while she was cooking). Revan also disliked synthesized food due to him and the others' bad experiences with the Ebon Hawk's synthesizer, which Jolee consistently criticized him for not cleaning and maintaining in good order.

After helping Mission put the food on plates and taking out the cutlery, Bastila sat with her at the table. "By the way, Mission, where's Zaalbar?" she asked.

"Oh, Big Z?" Mission looked up and finished the food she just took in her mouth. "He ate earlier and headed off with Carth to check on Telos' supplies for rebuilding and stuff."

"That's good," Bastila remarked, and took a bite of the omelette. "I must say, Mission, you've definitely improved your cooking over the years!"

"Thanks, Bas," Mission laughed. She still remembered the first proper meal she cooked for Bastila after they settled on Telos, of Nerf steak and eggs. Revan had gone to carry out checks of some sort with Carth, and when Mission decided to drop by for a visit to Bastila's apartment, she found Revan to be absent while Bastila was still sleeping peacefully in bed. Deciding to give her a pleasant surprise for when she woke up, Mission had a go at her first real cooking experience, only to result in Bastila lurching forward and gagging once she attempted to swallow the meal. Bastila finally digested the hellspawn food after Mission knocked her in the back several times, and then she quickly helped the teenager to properly cook the steak and eggs further. Years of having used credits earned from the Hidden Beks at cantinas and other joints in the Lower City of Taris didn't exactly help Mission hone that one skill she had been lacking in. The fact that she could slice the most complex computer terminals and disarm some of the most complicated explosives, yet couldn't cook a decent meal caused her great embarrassment.

"Y'know," Mission said, resting her chin against her hands as she looked out to the sky. "I wonder how all the others are doing right now: Juhani, Jolee, Canderous."

Bastila silently thought the same as she stared down at her plate. They hadn't heard a word from any of the three in a long time. But she was confident that they would take care of themselves due to their great inner strength, and that they would be able to meet again at some point in the future, although she wasn't exactly 'keen' on meeting the Mandalorian again.

Thinking of Jolee, she silently laughed in the inside as she realized just exactly what kind of a hypocrite she was being at present, compared to the beliefs she had had right up until she recognized her love for Revan during their journey. She had firmly believed that attachments were something Jedi were never meant to have, and so she desperately tried to subdue the passionate beating of her heart whenever Revan was near her. It was not until she conversed with Jolee in an attempt to sway him back to the Order when she began to think that her feelings for Revan were not so dangerous after all. Ironically now, it was _her_ who was more of a gray Jedi than Jolee, as she virtually completely neglected the teachings of the Jedi regarding emotions. Deciding to follow her heart from now on, Bastila, in a way, essentially became what Jolee defined himself as: just another ordinary non-Jedi – with a lightsaber. And Force powers.

"Bas? Are you ok?" Mission asked, breaking Bastila's thoughts.

Bastila's head briefly trembled due to surprise. "Hm? Oh, yes, Mish." They continued on with their meal with light conversation about relatively trivial things such as Telos' progress, the weather, some news on the Holonet and so forth. Mission took care not to ask Bastila about Revan despite her curiosity, for she didn't want to cause her sister any unnecessary distress. Bastila could also sense Mission's desire to ask about Revan, and appreciated her efforts as well.

After finishing with breakfast and helping Bastila clean up, Mission decided that it was time for her to go. "Well, I'm off now, Bas. I've gotta find Zaalbar and make sure he's actually helping Carth out, instead of knocking things over," she said, looking at Bastila while she went to the door.

"Ok, Mission. Take care now," Bastila smiled at her, and Mission left, gently closing the door behind her. The positive expression on Bastila's face quickly disappeared, however, for her thoughts drifted back to her husband. She walked into the living room and stopped in front of a vase which was placed on top of a high table. She delicately lowered the vase onto the floor and got onto her knees, taking short, sharp breaths of nervousness before she reached her hands inside and took out a small, rectangular case. She undid the three metal locks on its side and opened it. Inside lay Revan's old mask, which she had kept hidden from all ever since she saved his life after Malak's betrayal.

She fondled the mask with both hands lovingly, as if she was touching the face of her husband himself. She did not know why she had kept it secret from Revan, although it would've greatly aided him in potentially recovering some critical parts of his old memory. Perhaps it was the fear that he may be once again affected by the strong pulling of the dark side of the Force, or simply because she just wished for them to live together as husband and wife in peace without worrying about the past. Whatever it was, Bastila couldn't help but feel that she should have given it back to him prior to his departure. That chance was long gone, now, and may never come again.

She rested her forehead against the outer surface of the mask, not caring for the cold shiver it sent through her face. She wished that she could've done so much more for him before he left. She felt an undeniable amount of guilt in her, as all that she had done for him was record a message inside T3 soon after Revan told her of his plan for departure, instructing the loyal astromech droid to find any help from Republic personnel or from other Jedi if something were to happen to him.

And in a way, the mask reminded her of how Revan's ways changed from the past. She did not want to remind him of the terrible genocidal acts he had once committed by showing it to him, instead opting to allow him to remain focused on the task before him, and to remain true to himself and to his mission.

She remembered back to the day when she first met Revan in their confrontation on board his capital ship, as well as their reunion on the Star Forge where he redeemed her. The emotional conflict that wracked her thoughts brought up memories of that fateful duel with Revan on the Star Forge, as well as the moment when she finally confessed her love to him, minutes before they were taken captive on board the Leviathan. They were events of so long ago, and yet it felt as if they all happened just yesterday. Even after two years, she was not able to forget those days when everything she loved and stood for could have been destroyed forever.

-o-

"Jaden, there's something I've been meaning to tell you," Bastila stammered nervously to her companion in the Ebon Hawk's dorm. Although she was well and truly ready to profess her love to him after Mission's heartening persuasion, she still couldn't reveal to him the truth of his identity.

"Go on, sweetheart – I'm all ears," Revan immaturely grinned. Bastila sighed and rolled her eyes, blushing red.

"Well, I…erm…I," she stammered, her eyes wandering to and fro from Revan's face and the floor of the ship as she still felt reserved due to the knowledge that she was breaking the Code of the Jedi. But she suddenly became lost for words and thought as she suddenly felt Revan's lips against hers, and his arms wrapping tenderly around her. She finally decided to give in to the desires of her heart and embraced him back, closing her eyes and sinking her lips into the kiss.

After a while, their lips broke contact delicately and they both slowly opened their eyes to look upon each other. Revan whispered to her. "Does this mean that you're not afraid anymore?"

Bastila smiled and rested her head against his chest. "Yes, Jaden. My fear has left me, at last. You mean everything to me, and I can no longer deny that fact."

"Does anyone else know about this?" Revan asked.

"It's a secret between me and Mission. Don't worry. The others will understand with time, but…just not now. After we defeat Malak, we can decide on what we will do and where we will go."

Revan then interjected with a random and statement. "You want any kids?"

Bastila chuckled and poked him on the chest. "Mister Jaden, _sir_! I think you're getting ahead of yourself right now! We still haven't defeated Malak yet!" Her laugh soon settled down and she continued on. "But…_yes_. Although it was a premature thing to say on your part, given that we've known each other only for a few months now, I cannot deny that, either. You mean more to me than the Jedi Order itself, and that is the truth. There's no-one else in this entire galaxy that I would trust my life with. Should it come to pass, I would gladly give up my lightsaber to the Council, to be your wife. I would love nothing more than the chance to have a family again."

"So…how many, exactly?" Revan persisted, only to receive a chuckle and a soft finger on the lip from Bastila.

"We'll work that out later. For now, we should get back to the mission," she implored him, and led him out of the dorm with a slight tug on the arm. But she soon stopped again as she couldn't help but feel that she should now reveal to him the truth of his identity, otherwise such a time may not come again in a long while. "Jaden, there's…something else that you should know."

"What is it, darling?" he called her by his affectionate nickname for her. Bastila didn't blush in frustration this time, but merely smiled at it.

"I have to tell you that…," she was about to go on, but suddenly decided that it was not appropriate to tell him due to their final destination in their quest to find the Star Maps was none other than Korriban. Telling him now would possibly have adverse effects on his behavior on the Sith-controlled planet, leading to undesirable outcomes. She therefore chose to lie to him. "You shouldn't tell Mission about this just yet. She'll probably throw a ruckus on the ship and distract everyone."

Revan smiled warmly and winked at her, then departed towards the cockpit. "Sure thing, love."

Bastila let out a sigh of disappointment. If only the Force could have driven him to visit Korriban earlier, so that she could have told him the truth now. She feared that telling him of his identity at any later stage could possibly lead to disaster and him choosing to reclaim his former position of Dark Lord of the Sith out of spite for the Jedi Council. If she couldn't bring herself to tell him soon, the worst possible scenario would be Malak himself telling Revan, in what should have been a moment when Revan was completely focused on ending the Sith threat once and for all.

Her dilemma was cut short by a most violent shaking as the entire ship rocked to and fro. She lost her balance and fell onto her back, but quickly gathered herself and rushed to the cockpit to see Carth and Revan.

-o-

Bastila's mind then wandered in thought to the moment she encountered Revan again on the Star Forge. At the time, she remained kneeling in her chamber to focus herself, but in truth, she had not been using her Battle Meditation to aid the Sith at all: their numbers alone, as well as the Republic's knowledge that she had fallen to the dark side, was enough to demoralize the Republic fleet. She was in fact meditating, and begging her deceased father for forgiveness.

During her torture at Malak's hands in the Rakatan Temple, she initially tried to maintain the goodness in her heart, reciting the Jedi Code in her head. When that failed her, she thought of Revan, her parents, as well as Mission. She also remembered Jolee's words about the light and dark side of the Force.

"_Light side, dark side: they don't mean the same to me as they do to you. I don't see in absolutes. The capacity for good or evil, like the Force itself, is in all living creatures. And belonging to the Jedi Order, or the Sith, or any group, won't change what you are at your core."_

Bastila resolved to follow Jolee's philosophies regarding core personal character during the time she pretended to be Malak's loyal apprentice, staying true to herself and to her beloved while learning the dark side of the Force and the powers that came from it, resolving to use them to ultimately aid Revan in defeating Malak. But slowly and surely, her pride and curiosity had gotten the better of her: unwittingly and unwillingly, she became a pawn of the dark side of the Force and of Malak, and regretted her decision every day of her life since then.

Although she told Revan that it was her realization that the Jedi Council were holding both of them back from reaching their true potential that swayed her to become Malak's apprentice, she knew that the truth was much simpler: during her excruciating ordeal, her mind was resolved to put up with anything else that Malak would inflict upon her, but she realized that her body was close to its breaking point and that she would die if she persisted.

She couldn't bear to die in vain and never see him again, and so she tearfully agreed to yield to Malak's demands, calling him 'master' for the first time.

While she fought against Revan on the pinnacle of the Rakatan Temple, she was once again locked in inner turmoil between her heart and head: her head ordered her to strike down Revan, Juhani and Jolee so that she may finally prove her worth to Malak, while her heart was screaming at her to stop and just fall into Revan's arms. She admitted to herself that she still loved Revan with all her heart, which was the reason why she couldn't bring herself to strike him down at that moment. While she showed obedience to Malak on the surface, inside she despised him utterly and wished him dead above all.

Having fallen too far, her previous determination to maintain her moral integrity was now all but dissipated, as she now decided that she would use the unlimited power of the Star Forge to constantly rejuvenate herself and fight Revan until he could no longer continue. She would then turn him to the dark side so that he could reclaim what was rightfully his, drawing upon the Forge's dark powers so that the two of them could kill Malak together and rule the galaxy as Emperor and Empress, and start their own dynasty.

"Revan…I knew you would come for me," Bastila grinned, trying her best to persuade not only Revan, but herself also, that she had fully gone over to the dark side. But she knew that she was lying to herself by trying to convince her own conscience that that was the case.

"I'll never give up on you, Bastila. No matter what it takes or what it costs, I swear that I'll redeem you," Revan said, his eyes looking at her in such a loving way that it would have melted her heart if she had not allowed herself to fall to the dark side.

Bastila simply smirked, then thrust her hand forward, sending a savage Force Push hurtling in Revan's direction. The former Sith Lord barely reacted in time to stand his ground using the Force, but Juhani and Jolee were sent flying back as the door sealed behind Revan.

"You're wasting your time, Revan," Bastila mocked him. "Why would you even seek to redeem me when you can _join me _and reclaim what is rightfully yours? It's not too late – you may have turned down my previous offer at the Rakatan Temple, but total victory still lies within your grasp! Join me, and we can kill Malak together, destroy the Republic fleet, and rule the entire galaxy as husband and wife!" she extended her hand to him, her voice filled with such charisma that it matched that of Revan at the time he was recruiting Jedi and pilots to his cause at the outbreak of the Mandalorian Wars.

"I don't _want _power. I don't _want _to rule the galaxy. I just want _you_," Revan said with a touch of sadness in his voice.

"Revan…" Bastila exhaled, her arm drooping as she looked down so that he would not see her shedding a tear. She brought her head up again, making another false evil smile as she readied herself for battle. "You have no choice in the matter. The Star Forge grants me unlimited power as I tap into its energy. You will either join me in overthrowing Malak, or die by my hand."

Bastila walked slowly towards Revan, stopping a few feet away from him. She took out her double-bladed red lightsaber and performed a small kata before assuming the stance of the most lethal lightsaber style of all: Juyo.

"Bastila, I will _not _fight you."

"Save me your weakness, Revan!" Bastila growled at him. "If you will not join me, then fight me now, or _die_!"

With that, she charged directly at the love of her life, leaping upwards and performing a downward stabbing motion in mid-air. Revan closed his eyes in dismay and ignited his lightsaber, and in one swing he cut Bastila's weapon in half by the hilt. Revan did not make an attempt to land another attack, and as she flew past him, Bastila looked in shock at the half of her lightsaber which was now smoking at the tip and rendered completely useless. She quickly grabbed the hilt of the yet-operating half with both hands and lunged at him again, exchanging several blows with him before she was knocked away onto her back by a Force Push.

"You're wasting your time and your energy, Revan," Bastila smirked, brushing some untidy locks of hair away from her eyes. "If you will not give yourself to the dark side now, you will _never _overcome me. No matter how many times you drive me back, the Star Forge will only rejuvenate me again for another attack."

Revan took no heed of her corrupted words, instead choosing to remind her of someone dear to her. "I promised her, Bastila. I promised your mother that I'd care and look out for you. And it's a promise which I intend to keep."

"You…you're just trying to _distract _me, aren't you?!" Bastila snapped at him, another tear falling from her face as she remembered her dear mother whom she had misunderstood and wrongly despised for so long. "No. If you insist on not joining me, then it is time for you to die now, Revan." She quickly unleashed a brief barrage of Force Lightning at him, which he effortlessly absorbed with his right hand. "Hmph. I see that your former powers are not lost to you after all, Revan. But no matter."

She again viciously approached him, initiating a broad diagonal swing aimed at his head. Revan simply dodged it by leaning backward, following it up with a rising swing which forced Bastila to temporarily withdraw. Frustrated by her inability to overcome him in the duel that continued, Bastila let out a furious cry and brought her lightsaber hard down in a heavy vertical swing. Rather than parrying it, Revan sidestepped Bastila and deflected her attack, causing her to lose balance and fall onto her knees, dropping her weapon by her side.

"No…no, I can't, but why? Why can't I _defeat_ you?" Bastila sobbed, not wanting to continue on as her tears fell onto the metal deck.

"You don't have to do this, Bastila," Revan said, deactivating and clipping his lightsaber on his belt. He crouched down beside her and put his arm around her, gently squeezing her on the shoulder. "If it's Malak's wrath you fear, then you don't have to do this. I'll protect you, I promise. I'll _never _let any harm come to you."

"Revan…please, just…_kill me_," Bastila said, losing all hope for herself. "I've fallen too far. I cannot ever be redeemed like you say. The Jedi, if they….If I return, they will…I just don't want to live anymore…"

"You don't have to go back to the Jedi, Bastila," Revan comforted her. "The two of us, we could…go far away together. Somewhere that no-one will ever find us again. We can both start over from there. We could have a family like we wanted."

Bastila leaned her head back, wanting nothing more than to rest against Revan's loving arms. But just as the strands of her hair made contact with his robe, she had a sudden change of mind and jerked forward and knocked him away with her back. "This isn't about the two of us, Revan. Nor is it about Malak or you. It's about _me_," she angrily declared, calling her lightsaber back into her hand using the Force. "Even if we ran away together to pursue the blissful life you imagine and so desire, I could _never _live with the guilt I possess. The burden is too great. For the sake of the bond and love we once shared, Revan, you must kill me _now_."

As Revan stared at her in disbelief swaying his head side to side, Bastila remembered her parents who gave up so much for her, and thought to herself.

_Mother…father…forgive me. I know that you sacrificed everything for me so that I may live a better life than that which I would've had had I stayed behind, but I cannot fulfil your wish. I have fallen too far, and there is no hope left for me. If I cannot redeem myself in life, then I shall at least redeem myself through death. I'm sorry, mother…I'm so sorry. But father, I…I'll see you again. Forgive me…_

With that, Bastila reactivated her lightsaber. The anger having at last left her, she smiled at Revan, her eyes reflecting her sorrow and her love. "Goodbye, Revan. I will always love you. Give Mission…my farewells…" She held the hilt of her lightsaber directly in front of her, and pointed the tip of the blade at her heart. Closing her eyes, she silently bid her final regards to the world as she pulled her saber towards her. Her eyes then shot open again and she gasped due to an impact which sent ripples throughout her body.

But it was not what she imagined.

She was met with the sight of Revan holding tightly onto her wrist, while his other hand was extended into the air. Her lightsaber clattered and fell silent on the floor behind him moments later. He had spared her from the fate she was prepared to deliver herself to.

"Revan…_why_? Why must you do this? Why must you put me through such _torment_? Why couldn't you just let me simply end my life?" she collapsed onto the floor, her lips and eyes trembling as Revan stooped down to her level. "Revan, my life has become one which is not worth living. I've betrayed everything that I had once stood for, and the Jedi will _never _accept me back."

The trembling of her lips were stilled the instant she felt Revan kiss her passionately and hold her securely. A tear falling down her face, she was taken aback as his arms tightened around her and he suddenly lurched forward, causing her to fall onto her back and moan as he caressed her lovingly.

"Bastila, don't you remember what the Jedi Council did to me after you captured me?" he asked her.

"They reprogrammed you with another identity, Revan. One that was loyal to the Republic," she stammered. "But what does that have to do with—"

"They let me _live_, Bastila," he said to his lover whose eyes were left bewildered. "The crimes I committed; the terrible things I had done…they were all deserving of nothing less than death as a just punishment. But despite all that, I was allowed to live."

"Yes, but that was because they sought to use you to discover just how you managed to build such an imposing force to invade the Republic! It had nothing to do with—"

"It's not _their _reason for letting me live that I want you to remember, Bastila. It's _your _reason that I want you to think of," Revan looked at her calmly.

"The Jedi do not believe in killing their prisoners. No-one deserves execution, no matter what their crimes," she remembered herself as saying back in the grassy plains of Dantooine.

"That's right, my love. It was you yourself who said that to me," Revan said, caressing her cheek and wiping away her tears. "The Jedi would never wish you dead, but be thankful that you came back alive. And your words also resound with the thought of redemption, Bastila: no matter what the crime and no matter how long it takes, you can always redeem yourself if you truly wish to."

"Revan, I…," Bastila sighed. "You're right. I love you. With all my heart. I couldn't kill you no matter how hard I tried, because of that. I had only been lying to myself by saying that I had fully embraced the dark side. I realize that now."

"And I love you too, beautiful," Revan grinned, making her blush and smile. "Come on now, honey, let's get back to it. Several pilots must have died needlessly while you were preoccupied with having me on top of you."

Bastila's face turned red as she slapped him on the chest. "Oh, shut up, you!"

Revan recalled his lightsaber to his belt using the Force, and then brought her up to her feet. "Darling, I want you to come with me. I want us to face Malak together."

"Me? Well, I…," Bastila found herself suddenly out of breath. It was her true wish all along to help him defeat Malak, but now she was filled with uncertainty. "My love, I…I can't. It's just too soon for me. It will take some time for me to fully free myself from the darkness which had nestled in my heart. With time, I promise you that it will be gone for good, but I cannot join you at present. I'm sorry."

Revan smiled at her in understanding. "That's alright. I'll face him alone. Meanwhile, then, why don't you use your Battle Meditation to aid the Republic? They've been taking quite a beating up till now."

Bastila beamed at him. "That would be best. I'll help the Republic while you fight Malak. Good luck, my love."

Revan then spoke with diminished confidence to Bastila. "Darling, if I…if I don't come back, then I want you to go back to the Ebon Hawk by yourself and—" He was stopped by Bastila's tender fingers pressing gently on his lips as she smiled at him.

"Don't say such things, Revan. You'll be back. I _know it_. You promised me we'd have children some day, remember?" They kissed deeply once more, and then Revan departed to end the chaos once and for all. Bastila whispered under her breath, this time shedding tears of joy. "_I love you, Revan._" The great door behind her opened again, and Juhani and Jolee came rushing into her chamber.

"Bastila, what have you—" Juhani demanded angrily before looking at Bastila who had her back turned to her and Jolee, looking away at Revan who was on his way to face Malak.

"He will face Malak, and he will succeed. I feel it in my heart," Bastila looked over her shoulders and smiled at the Cathar.

"What the—? One moment you bombard us with the Force, and the next, you're all smiles and sunshine?" Jolee gruffly whined. "I'm getting too old for this…"

"I'm sorry, but there will be time for me to give you all a proper explanation and apology later. For now, I must use my Battle Meditation to aid the Republic," Bastila said quickly, and assumed a meditative position. The Force bristled around her, and she poured all of her energy and devotion to bolster the morale of the Republic and demoralize the Sith.

Some time had passed, and Bastila could hear the patting of footsteps clanking against the floor of the chamber as she broke her Battle Meditation to look up. Walking calmly towards her was Revan, a warm smile on his lips being all it took for all her fear and anxiety to shatter.

"Revan…," Bastila hoarsely whispered, feeling utterly spent. "I knew that you would…at last…"

She collapsed in exhaustion onto the floor, the last thing she remembered being Juhani and Jolee frantically shaking her to bring her back while Revan's hands lay on her cheeks.

Some time later, Bastila drearily opened her eyes, feeling a soft pillow support her heavy head. She saw that she was lying in a bed in the port dormitory. The low hum of the Ebon Hawk's engine grew in volume, and then she heard a familiar voice call out to her sharply.

"What…where…am I?" she murmured, responding to the shout.

"Sis! Thank _heavens _you're awake!" Mission cried, throwing her arms around Bastila in a warm hug and laying her forehead against her cheek.

"It's a good thing we got you on board the ship when we did," Jolee said. "Your pulse was weakening fast. Your Battle Meditation drained the life and energy right out of you. Another few minutes, and you never would've made it."

"The battle and the Star Forge…what happened?" Bastila questioned, her mind still spinning with uncertainty.

"Nothing more than a bunch of debris and dust, now," Canderous said. "The Republic won."

"Revan…where's Revan?" Bastila looked around frantically, not being able to see him among the familiar faces. "Don't tell me he's—"

"Dead?" Revan called out sarcastically. "Definitely not. I thought you'd have more faith in me than _that_, honey." As Juhani moved aside, Bastila could see that Revan was leaning against the wall with his usual casual attitude. A smile came to her lips as she held her hand out to him. He walked over to her bedside, crouched down beside her and took her hand, kissing it dearly.

"I knew you'd always be there for me," Bastila said to him, and then looked up at the others. "I feel that I must apologizeto you all. I've caused you all so much distress and grief. Especially _you_, Mission," she looked at the young girl regretfully.

"_Don't worry_, sis. It's all in the past now," Mission insisted. "What matters now is that you're back with us, and that Malak was defeated."

HK complained. "Commentary: I am still _most _displeased that I was ordered to stay back and guard the ship while you were gallivanting ahead and enjoying all the slaughter and destruction by yourself, master. I thought you would've had a bit more trust in this loyal droid."

"Oh, give it a rest, will ya? It's all over already!" Mission groaned at him.

Bastila grinned, then decided that it was finally time she admitted the truth to everyone. "As you all know, Revan helped me reject the dark side and return to the light. But in all honesty, it was not due to the teachings of the Jedi which still remained in me. It was because—"

"You don't need to speak of it nervously any more, girl," Jolee gruffly told her. "We all _know_."

"What?! How could you—" Bastila flustered, suddenly going red in the face.

"Revan already told us while you were unconscious, Bastila. You were out for quite some time," Carth chuckled.

"Revan…! Why did you…I was going to—!" Bastila snapped.

"Beat you to it, sweetheart," Revan grinned stupidly. "Besides, it's out in the open already, and it's not like anything bad's gonna come of it, right?"

"I…I guess you're right," Bastila sighed. "But all of you, will you promise me and Revan that you won't tell anyone of this? We will reveal our relationship to the Order in time if we must, but that must come another day."

"We understand, Bastila. Your secret is safe with us," Juhani assured her.

"Mission, dear, that includes _you_," Bastila said to her in a tired voice.

"Hey, hey! Okay, geesh! Calm down, Bas!" Mission waved her hands in front of her. Zaalbar laughed in a low voice at the twi'lek, who childishly glared at him in reply.

"Sorry all of you, but would you please give me and Bastila some time alone for a moment? We'd like a bit of time to ourselves," Revan requested, and the others obliged him, Mission giggling into her hand as she left. Revan sat by Bastila's bedside and brushed aside some strands of her hair that were nearing her eyes, and tenderly caressed her cheek. Though they both wished to speak to each other further, they knew that it was not necessary, as they could already sense what was on the other's mind, and instead communicated through loving touch and gazes. Bastila gently pulled Revan towards her and he answered her wish, sliding next to her on the single bed and holding her warmly.

Hours later, Revan and Bastila were sitting together on the beachside of the Rakatan planet, Bastila snuggling happily in Revan's chest. The Republic's victory ceremony was over, and the celebrations were going well into the night. Although the two lovers were glad that the Sith threat had finally been ended, the true source of their happiness was because they knew that they could now look forward to a well-earned lifetime of peace together.

"I'm glad. So glad that this is all over," Bastila drowsily smiled, taking comfort as Revan's arms lay around her. "But I must admit – I was not expecting the Jedi to welcome me back so openly after that."

"Well, you know what they say: there is no emotion; there is peace," Revan chuckled, kissing her on the head as she showed her affection for it.

"I was also so relieved to hear from Master Vandar that the other masters from the Dantooine Enclave had survived. The moment Saul Karath told us of its destruction, I feared for the worst."

"You _really _need to become more of an optimist, you know that?" Revan grinned, patting her on the head. Bastila simply rolled her eyes at him, and then looked to the night sky as he pointed upward. "Hey, look! A shooting star!"

Bastila instinctively looked up just in time to behold a star soaring in a long line across the sky as she marvelled at its beauty. "It's wonderful, Revan. I haven't seen a shooting star like this since I was a little girl."

"Wanna make a wish on it?" Revan chuckled.

"Oh, _come now_, I think we're both too old to do something like that!" Bastila squeezed his hand.

"Come on, Bastila. Honestly, if you could make _one _wish right now, what would it be?"

"Well, since you insist on being such a _pest_ about it…" Bastila laughed softly, twirling a lock of her hair with her free hand. "I wish that the two of us could live happily ever after!" she said to him in a childish way.

"Bastila, I'm not so sure that such a fairy tale would come true for us," Revan chuckled.

"But it's what I want, Revan. What _we _want. The wars are over, for me. I want us to have a family together now," Bastila said with a serene sincereness, looking up at the full moon.

"So back to the discussion about having kids, is it? Alright, then," Revan laughed, cradling Bastila in his arms. "How many you up for?" His hand slowly slid down Bastila's stomach, making her giggle until…

"Nuh-uh-uh!" Bastila quickly warned him as he was about to touch her belt. "_Not tonight_, Revan."

Revan grimaced, and his voice pouted in comical fashion. "Why not?"

"I'm afraid that Mission might have something to say if you go ahead with your little _nefarious deed_, darling. The girl has a frightening ability to pick up such things merely by looking at my face. It's frightening!" Bastila tensed up at the thought.

"Hehe…yeah. It was funny to see her chasing you around on the ship to ask about what exactly happened on the Star Forge, while you were insisting that you were tired and didn't really wanna talk about it. What exactly did she call you again?"

Bastila sighed. "_'Bosstila'_. I really don't know how she comes up with such things. In all honesty, I'm not 'bossy' at all! I simply seek to guide others, so that their ignorance doesn't affect-"

"Sounds pretty bossy to me," Revan mocked, and Bastila elbowed him in his side, making him grunt with pain. "Well, okay, then." He decided to give it a rest, and then they both looked back up at the night sky. "But how many kids did you want, really?"

Bastila rotated herself again, situating herself on top of Revan as she leaned forward to give him another kiss. "As many as youwant, my love."

"That's gonna take quite a bit of thinking, to be honest," Revan swallowed lightly. Bastila smiled as they locked lips once again, the two full moons blessing their love with a brilliant light.

-o-

"Revan…I miss you so," Bastila cried, her tears wetting the mask which she held against her forehead. A day without him by her side felt like a lifetime to her: she simply could not fathom what a true lifetime without him would do to her and her fragile heart. Still, she did not forget that she had a duty to him to raise their child well. Ceasing her tears, she placed the mask back into its case and put it away back to its original place. She then walked to the railing of her balcony, looking out to the clear skies above. Her hand delicately laid over her heart, she whispered to the winds, hoping somehow that her words and love would reach Revan through the Force.

"I promise you, Revan…I promise you that I'll raise our child well. Once he has grown, if you do not return to me, then I will come to you, no matter how long it takes for me to find you. We'll see each other again, my love. Good luck."

-o-

"So it has finally begun," a human woman clad in robes blacker than night evilly smirked as she broke her meditation. The cracking roar of thunder echoed all around her, and minuscule rays of moonlight gleamed through the dark stained-glass windows of her chamber, before being drowned out altogether by the dark, unrelenting clouds of Dromund Kaas.

She stood up and walked slowly towards the window, pushing it open to gain a full view of the beautiful, yet terrible darkness of the planet. Thunder roared and lightning cracked, temporarily lighting up and revealing her pale skin and a pair of fiery orange eyes concealed beneath her dark hood. Three of her servants stood by with their heads bowed: a human male with short brown hair and other insignificant features, as well as two female Twi'leks – a Rutian and a Lethan – each adorned with Sith tattoos.

Servants as they were, they were not without any other potential use: unlike other Sith who would possess unremarkable slaves who simply toiled away for their masters performing menial acts, she instead put them to further use, assigning them various important tasks in order to advance her own agenda. Although none of them had any capabilities in the Force, it did not stop them from performing their duties with cold and brutal efficiency, whether it may be acts of espionage or murder.

"My lady, what will you have us do?" the Lethan implored, eager to serve and please her master.

"I want you to go to the Citadel, Syl. Inform the Emperor and the rest of the Council that I wish to call a meeting. Go now," the robed Sith spoke, unmoving with her gaze fixed forward, staring at the stormy skies, and the Twi'lek was gone. The servant's curiosity begged for her to ask why her master wished to suddenly call a meeting, but she knew better: the grim fate of her predecessor convinced her otherwise.

"Master, shall we prepare your shuttle for departure?" the male servant asked her. She did not speak back to him, instead lifting her left wrist slightly, giving them a silent order as they departed to the landing platform.

"Leave me. All of you," she ordered, and an entire host of Noghri bodyguards armed with blasters and vibroblades revealed themselves from the shadows between the numerous stone pillars of her chamber, and walked out after the servants in two files. The dark lady removed her hood, her dark and long blood-red hair falling gracefully against her back. She crossed her arms together, the long and pointed nails of her slender fingers playfully tapping against her right arm.

He was on his way here. At last, the chance to take revenge had presented itself to her. She would make him pay for what he did to her; for abandoning and forgetting her. What admiration and trust she once had for him was now replaced by hatred and vengeance. She wished for nothing more now than to end his life herself, and to take pleasure at the sight of the life leaving his eyes.

She smirked darkly, her eyes gleaming with anticipation. "It has been too long. Soon, we will meet each other once more…_Revan_…"


	5. Betrayal

**Chapter 5**

**Betrayal**

"So that's Rekkiad, huh?" Revan asked Canderous who sat beside him on the co-pilot's seat of the Ebon Hawk, after the icy surface of the planet came into their view. A small contingent of Canderous's Mandalorian shuttles accompanied them, amidst several others which simply paid no heed to them nor any other ship, instead traveling ahead with all haste. It was clear that they wouldn't acquire Mandalore's Mask without competition, and even perhaps bloodshed.

"Yeah. The co-ordinates confirm it to be so," Canderous confirmed, pressing some buttons on the command console to prepare for the descent and landing. "And it seems we'll be having some company with us, by the looks of it." He leaned forward and looking towards the side, where Mandalorian fighters and shuttles bearing an insignia contrary to his own continued menacingly and hastily to Rekkiad.

"You're _sure _you can leave that guy in charge of your base back on Taeron?" Revan said with uneasiness.

Canderous smirked. "Don't worry, Revan, I can trust Garrus with everything. Besides, it was only two months ago that he helped me put down an idiot dog called Rosh, who tried to carry out a coup d'état. Believe me, Garrus will keep things in order until I return."

"Hmm…just bad experiences on my part, I guess," Revan shrugged his shoulders. Although by no means did he fully remember any of the numerous attempts on his life while he was the Dark Lord (save that of Malak), Revan's experiences with betrayals left somewhat of a permanent mark on his personality, causing him to constantly remain vigilant. Reverting his attention, he turned to HK, who stood behind him and Canderous. "HK, get the ramp ready. We'll be departing as soon as we touch down."

"Confirmation: Of course, master. I cannot _wait _to blast away at any foolish meatbag who dares to oppose you," HK responded and walked away.

"Hehehe…Still haven't fixed the 'meatbag' problem, huh?" Canderous noticed.

"Yeah. Unfortunately, my mechanic skills aren't what they used to be. To be honest, I'm starting to like it all over again," Revan laughed.

"You _truly _have a rather sick sense of humor, Revan. I guess some things stick with you regardless of how many knocks you take to the head," Canderous mocked. "Anyways, back to the point. It's best that you hide away that lightsaber of yours inside your robe; my boys are all tame, but some of the other clans' warriors would probably shoot a Jedi on sight out of their lingering hatred. In fact, you should put on something on top of your robes, Revan. Your clothes alone would make them want to shoot you on sight, and besides, the winds here will chill you to the bone."

Preparing himself mentally for what was to come, Revan couldn't help but feel a slight pang of nervousness. Rekkiad was almost a completely alien planet to him, with his memory of it virtually non-existent. He was also sure that other parties of Mandalorians had been present on the planet looking for the Mask for some time before he and Canderous decided to search it for themselves, and would naturally be well ahead of them. Still, the prospect of a Mandalorian insurrection against the Republic was too great to ignore; the Mask and the title of Mandalore would only be safe in the hands of Canderous, whom he could trust and rely on.

Exhaling once the Ebon Hawk touched down at a secure and relatively reclusive location, Revan, Canderous and HK-47 walked down the loading ramp, weapons in hand. The other shuttles landed behind them, and several of Canderous' warriors came out to accompany them. Knowing well what he would've been told to do, T3 tooted glumly and remained aboard the ship. But the moment Revan's foot made contact with the icy ground of Rekkiad, a pang of pain surged through his body, causing him to fall to his hands and knees and gasp for breath. Sudden rushes of memories came back to him, showing him a vision of long ago, when he traveled to the planet with Malak.

-o-

"_Why must you waste time with that pitiful mask, Revan?" Malak inquired to his master as they approached a duo of colossal pillars of ice. "The Mandalorians are beaten; destroying that mask will deal the final crushing blow to their people, and they can never threaten the Republic again! Why did you not simply shatter it with the Force in front of their eyes after you killed their leader?"_

"_Don't you see, Malak?" Revan sighed at his apprentice's short-sightedness. "Destroying the mask in their presence would only cause them to lose the only real sense of unity they have as a people. With their unity and strength broken, they will become nothing more than intergalactic brigands and murderous rogues. Besides, I don't intend for them to become nothing but wild animals; I still see some use for them."_

"_How? How could you possibly use such wild brutes to your advantage, Revan?" Malak said incredulously._

"_Do you not remember what our true aim is, Malak? Has your thirst for power blinded your reason already?" Revan scoffed. "Our mission is to prepare the Republic for the imminent invasion of the Sith. The Mandalorians will one day discover and re-acquire Mandalore's Mask, of that I am certain. And once they do, I will again break their spirit and bind them to my will. I will use them as expendable pawns against the Emperor, just as he used them against the Republic. Their race means no more to me than it does to you. The life or death of their people and civilization lies in my grasp, and I will use them as I see fit."_

"_Commentary: Your logic and strategy is without peer among meatbags, master. I only wish that other meatbags could display the same attributes," HK praised Revan, much to the irritation of Malak who simply grunted._

_Revan snickered. He never grew tired of seeing Malak's frustrated expression whenever HK taunted him. Once they stopped directly in between the two pillars, Revan closed his eyes and focused his mind, sensing the powerful dark-side aura of an ancient Sith tomb. His eyes shot up and he closed in on one of them, plunging his lightsaber into the thick ice and cutting a hole. The circle of ice crashed inwards onto the ground with a thud. Directly in front of his view lay the ancient tomb of Dramath the Second._

-o-

"You alright, Revan?" Canderous asked gruffly, not feeling too concerned for his comrade.

"I'm…I'm fine. I just had another one of my visions, that's all," Revan replied, shuffling his feet about the snow and regaining his bearings. "I saw myself and Malak: the time we first came to this planet to hide the Mask away. There were two large pillars of ice, but I can't remember exactly where. We'll just have to find them."

"Commentary: There is no need for you to exert your energy in doing so, master. The knowledge of this planet is still embedded in my memory core. Once we find some landmarks that I can properly identify, pinpointing and traveling to the site of the Mask will be just a matter of time."

"Heh. That's good to know," Canderous grinned. "Droids sure are handy, aren't they, Revan?"

"Sure are," Revan agreed. "Besides, I'll probably need HK with me when I eventually go into the Unknown Regions. He might be homicidal, but he's an assassin droid, not an assault droid. He won't do anything stupid without my orders, you can trust me on that."

"Confused remark: I am unsure whether I should take that as either a compliment or an insult, master. Suggestion: I believe it would be best if we just move ahead, master."

"The droid's right, Revan," Canderous grunted, walking through the blizzard which rendered visibility poor to say the best. "The sooner we find the mask, the less I have to worry about some deranged maniac using it to wage another futile, fatal and outright pointless war of revenge against the Republic."

"I'm guessing you have something else in mind for your people, then?" Revan asked as they walked resiliently through the gusty winds.

"It's pointless to try and make a last-ditch attempt to start another grand crusade when you have nothing left, Revan," Canderous stated. "What we Mandalorians need is a new period of rebuilding and development. Some of the clans are still driven by their bitter hatred for the Republic and for you: they'd give anything to have another war – something which I intend to prevent at all costs. They still don't understand that what we need now is _peace_, not war."

"Well, let's just hope that we're not too far behind," Revan muttered, trying to keep his composure in the face of the cold winds which cut to the bone.

"Sir, all our boys are landed. We await only your command," one of Canderous's aide-de-camps informed him.

"Let's get a move-on, then," Canderous said, lifting up his heavy repeater and walking forward into the frosty emptiness of Rekkiad.

-o-

"You are certain of this?" a fear-inspiring voice, as quiet as a whisper and yet as menacing as the voice of the Void itself said, after the Sith woman revealed her vision of Revan to the Dark Council inside the citadel of Dromund Kaas.

Twelve of the most powerful Sith Lords each sat on their own throne-like seat around a great circular table which glimmered under the pale moonlight. Seated separately away from the table, atop a mighty throne which rendered the others completely minuscule was the Sith Emperor, Vitiate, his cold eyes looking emotionlessly at the rest of his Council. He was completely shrouded in darkness, save for his cat-like orange eyes and his face which would momentarily be exposed to the bare minimum of moonlight whenever he leaned forward to listen to the Sith Lords' words.

"Yes, milord," the woman responded with a humble bow. "Revan has regained his memories of Dromund Kaas and is on his way here, of that I am certain."

"Intriguing. How do you know of this, may I ask, Clara?" Darth Nyriss, the Pureblood Sith woman inquired. None of her features were visible to any who sat on the Council, for she wore a dark hood over her head like all the other Sith Lords around her. Her voice, however, possessed the sound of a ravishing and unquestionably seductive woman; but all the Council knew that she used this fully to her advantage when dealing with individuals who never had the opportunity to look upon her face.

Although she was a member of the Dark Council, Clara was noticeably different from all the other members, in that she deliberately chose not to use the title of 'Darth', let alone any Sith title. Instead, she chose to keep her true name out of the spite she held for Revan's betrayal, and also to remind herself of who she was at her core.

"Long ago, when I still fought for the Republic against the Mandalorians at Revan's side, I formed a Force Bond with him," Clara revealed. "He was my other half, as I was to him, you might say. That bond had gradually weakened over time after Revan's capture by the Jedi, but still, it remains, this I know."

"And you can use that bond to locate him, correct?" Lord Scourge, another Pureblood Sith asked Clara. His voice was restrained, but one could feel its great, dominating power as the towering and imposing Sith Lord's gaze pierced into Clara's very soul. The dark cloak and armor he wore possessed numerous scratches and cuts, an ever-present reminder to all members of the Council that they had to constantly be vigilant to deal with attempts on their lives.

"Not at present, no," Clara answered, shaking her head gently. "Our bond has greatly diminished in the time that we have been separated. But should Revan draw closer, I will well and truly be able to track him down. Due to his mind having been damaged following his capture years ago, he will likely possess no memories of me. I can use that to my advantage."

"You truly are a cunning one, Clara," Nyriss smirked. "But I cannot help but sense that you wish to personally meet him yourself. Why must you do that? Why can you not delegate that task to one of your subordinates, or even to Lord Scourge? I'm sure he wishes to escape the dull existence he has here, if only for a while," she grinned, turning her head to Scourge who simply puffed and gave no reply.

"As I have said, Lord Nyriss, he was my other half, as I was to him. This is something which I must do personally."

At this point, Clara decided that it was prudent for herself to cease divulging the others in any other information about Revan. She looked down in silence and bit her lip at the realization that she had already spoken too much, allowing the other Council members to potentially use her feelings against her. Too often had a foolish member of the Council been betrayed by another after feeling as if they could trust another, and paid the ultimate price. Clara was an individual who was ruled by her own heart and emotions, and she bemoaned that fact. She wanted above all to not be disturbed while she personally dealt with Revan herself, and did not have the patience or time to deal with another assassination attempt against her while she tracked him down.

"Hmm…very well, young one," Nyriss smiled, her melodious voice as soothing and deadly as that of a siren.

"Then it is settled," the Emperor raised his hand, hissing at the Council before him. "You shall go and prepare for Revan's arrival. I wish to question and interrogate him personally. And during your search, I expect there to be…_no disturbances._" He looked menacingly at each Council member with a fiery gaze, and a number of the lesser Lords looked away nervously. Whenever the Emperor made a decree, his word was law under the pain of death. A number of unfortunate Sith Lords had gone against his wishes in the past so that they could further themselves and remove other Council members who were a thorn in their side, only to be subjected to unimaginable capture and torture before losing their lives.

And always, the Emperor knew. Such was his power that he could already sense what was on the mind of each Sith Lord, before they themselves decided what course of action they would take. Only the most powerful Lords such as Scourge and Nyriss could completely cloud their thoughts from him, causing the Emperor to always exercise caution when dealing with them.

The Emperor looked dimly across the chamber as he extended and protracted his fingers, giving the Council the sign to leave. Silently and as one, they arose from their thrones and walked out to the great entrance which was guarded a dozen Noghri who stood in two lines with weapons in hand. Thunder roared and lightning cracked as the door opened, and a torrential rain poured unrelentingly. Clara still had regrets for revealing too much about her plan regarding Revan to the Council, but felt slightly more secure due to her life having been virtually guaranteed by the Emperor himself.

"My dear girl, a word with you, if I may," Clara heard Nyriss speak to her from behind after a while of standing still in thought. She nodded at the senior Sith Lord, and accompanied her across the stone corridor to an area where they had privacy to themselves.

"What is it, master?" Clara said to Nyriss after making sure that they weren't followed. Unbeknownst to the rest of the Council, Clara was Nyriss's secret apprentice, taken under Nyriss's wing after she had fled Republic space following Revan's capture. Her existence had been made a secret to all by Nyriss who trained her in the ways of the True Sith, until she was deemed ready to rise to the rank and title of a Sith Lord, murdering a former Council member in his sleep and taking his place.

Darth Nyriss removed her hood, revealing a shriveled red face ridden with wrinkled, cracked skin which would make the stomach of the ordinary man churn in disgust, considering her most alluring and seductive voice. Her fiery yellow eyes looked intently at her apprentice as she spoke. "As you must know, every single member of the Council utterly despises and loathes the Emperor. There isn't anything that any of us wouldn't give to see him dead, due to his indecisiveness. He has grown weak-willed, and is therefore not fit to lead us. We must start preparing for the future, my apprentice."

"What did you have in mind, master?" Clara asked, removing her own hood to release her dark red hair and reveal her impeccably beautiful and fair facial features.

Nyriss spoke. "Scourge and I have each received a vision from the Force as of late. The Emperor's death may well and truly be at hand, should you succeed in capturing Revan and bringing him here. We can _use him_, Clara. With Revan's power by our side, we can at last overthrow and kill Vitiate. Darth Xedrix himself has personally agreed to aid me in the uprising, as would Scourge."

Clara looked at her, unconvinced. "Why are you telling me this, master? It is obvious to me that once you kill the Emperor and take his place, you will no doubt seek to dispose of any and all who may oppose you or pose a threat to your rule. That includes Revan as well as _me_, does it not?"

"My dear girl," Nyriss clicked her tongue in disappointment. "How could you ever _possibly _think that? I only ever send out assassins to keep the other Sith Lords on their toes; you know that. If I wanted them dead, they would be. Even Scourge. But I'm not as 'heartless' as you make me seem. I can tell the useful ones apart from the useless, and I shall therefore use them as I see fit. As for _you_, my dear," Nyriss approached Clara and lifted her chin upwards with a shrivelled hand. "You have been like a daughter to me ever since we first crossed paths. How could you _ever _think that I'd simply dispose of you like vermin?"

Clara's eyes remained unflinching as she looked at her master's eyes. "What will you have me do then, master?"

"I want you to capture Revan when you come across him, in due time. Once you do, report back to me, and me alone. The other Sith Lords and the Emperor, none of them must know of his capture. We will use Revan's own fears and feelings against him and force him to join our cause in killing the Emperor. The other Sith Lords will either join us or _die_."

"Are you certain of that, master?" Clara boldly asked. "The Emperor has always been able to sense betrayal before it occurs, you know that. What makes you so sure that your plan will succeed? Why should I carry out these orders you are giving me now?"

"Fool girl…Do you forget that a vision from the Force is what will come to pass, regardless of what acts any one individual commits in the hopes of changing their own fate?" Nyriss laughed darkly. "The Emperor _will _meet his end, and it shall be at my hands that his death will be delivered. I _insist _that you aid me in this undertaking, just as Scourge will. If not," she wrapped her young apprentice in a cold embrace. "I'm afraid that you have nowhere to…_turn to._"

Clara's eyes widened slightly as she felt the hilt of Nyriss's lightsaber, hovering with the Force, against her back. She was to have no choice in the matter; it was either servitude or death.

"Yes, master," Clara indignantly whispered, and Nyriss soon broke her hold and recalled her lightsaber back inside her robe.

"Good. Begin your preparations now. I expect that you will bring him before me. We shall speak again when you do." Nyriss didn't do as much as look upon Clara, as she pulled her hood back over her head and coldly walked away out into the freezing rain.

After watching her master disappear into the thick fog, Clara let out a deep sigh, resting her back against the stone wall. Her previous unwavering determination to hunt down Revan was now nothing but a half-hearted obligation she owed to Nyriss out of duty and fear. For so long she had wanted to kill Revan and take her vengeance upon him for abandoning and forgetting her. But now, another feeling pulled at her heart, filling her mind with uncertainty and doubt. She denied it to herself for so long, but she was beginning to realize that the truth would cause her great pain in carrying out her orders from Nyriss.

She was still deeply in love with him.

-o-

"See anything, droid?" Canderous grumbled as he trudged through the knee-deep snow, fighting the gale-force winds which blew against them. His visor was so blurred and fogged up by the extreme cold that he had to rely on his hearing to make tracks, and even that was a severely testing challenge. The fact that he was bogged down from carrying extra equipment, including a portable thermal tent to be shared between him and Revan, made things all the more difficult.

"Observation: I seem to be picking up numerous signs of life in a north-westerly direction," HK replied. "Query: Shall we go over there, master?"

"Yes, HK. There's no point in trudging aimlessly out here. We need shelter, and need it quickly!" Revan shouted, his muffled voice underneath the wrappings around his face amounting to little more than a whisper against the howling wind.

"Affirmation: Of course, master. Charging up blasters just in case. I _eagerly _look forward to the next of our little competitions, master," HK said with glee.

"Canderous, if that Mandalorian settlement up there isn't one of your own clan, would they be hostile?" Revan shouted over his shoulder.

"I can only hope that they're _not _hostile, and that they're from Clan Ordo, Revan. We likely won't survive against an entire group of hostiles out here, but we have no choice; we _have_ to approach them," Canderous answered, and Revan gave a wave in confirmation. Canderous then turned around to shout back at his subordinates. "No-one raises their weapons without my order. Is that clear?"

A number of muffled 'yes sir's came from behind him as Revan slid his hand inside his Jedi robes underneath his thick fur coat and gripped his lightsaber, ready for any hostilities. Several tents and a flag hoisted up on a pole came into his vision after a few more steps. Once they came within twenty paces of the camp, they caught sight of two Mandalorian warriors pointing their blasters straight at them.

"Halt! Who goes there?" one of them asked, his aim unflinching in the piercing cold.

"Canderous Ordo here. What clan are you boys from?" Canderous's voice was barely audible from behind, but his message reached the ears of the two guards who promptly lowered their weapons.

"All from Clan Ordo here as well, sir," the Mandalorian on the left promptly saluted his senior. "Commander Janus is in charge of our party here. You should talk to him." He turned around, leading the way to the commander's tent.

"Disappointed statement: Oh, _master_…when will the slaughter _ever _begin? This is so rather _dull_," HK said sullenly. Revan simply smirked at him.

The merciless snowstorm began to ever so slightly decrease in ferocity as Revan walked after the Mandalorian, squinting his eyes to keep out the cold chill and stinging pain from the winds. Passing a number of tents, they at last came to a larger tent, presumably the commander's headquarters.

"What's all the commotion about, Rex? I'm a busy man," the commander grunted once he heard the flapping of the tent.

"_I'm _the commotion, solider," Canderous grumbled once he entered the tent, instantly seeing the commander's comparatively lower rank by the sight of his armor. The Mandalorian escort then took his leave.

"Canderous? Is that really you, sir?" the commander turned around, taking off his helmet to get a better look, revealing a man of dark hair and scruffy features.

"Heh. What other Mandalorian did you expect?" Canderous puffed humorously. "Anyway, straight to the point, soldier. Your name?"

"Jarl, sir," he promptly replied.

"You are in charge of this camp, and searching for Mandalore's Mask, correct?"

"Yes…," Jarl nervously stammered.

"And I assume you intended to claim the mask for yourself, is that true?" Canderous pressed him further.

"Not exactly, no," Jarl insisted, but Revan could sense ulterior motives from him. "Our party's aim is to acquire the mask before any of the other clans do. It's been every clan for itself for some time, and unfortunately Clan Fett currently has the advantage in both numbers and spread."

"You didn't answer my question, Jarl," Canderous's eyes narrowed at him. "Did you, or did you not, intend to claim the mask for yourself?"

"N-no, sir," Jarl went on, but Revan could feel that the Mandalorian was lying through his teeth while using his fear as an emotional shield. Kreia's teachings, although they were learned to him so long ago, were not lost to him. "We, and the other clans as well, all know of your reputation and exploits for the Republic. Only _you _are fit to lead us, sir. We acknowledge the fact that another war with the Republic is suicide for our people, and we are therefore determined not to let any of the other clans get their hands on the mask. We don't trust a single one of them."

"Heh. Fine then, Jarl, you're off the hook. For now," Canderous scoffed, and Jarl looked at him in a nervous silence. "I guess I should introduce my companions, shouldn't I?" he turned his head to Revan, whose face was still concealed in cloth, and HK-47. "This is Jaden, one of the most dependable boys I have back on Taeron. And as for—"

"Interjection: Just an ordinary assault droid at your service. My purpose, and not my identity, is what is of fundamental importance. Move along, move along," HK gleefully lied. Jarl looked at him in suspicion as the droid seemed awfully familiar, but could not see as much as a shred of HK's red body; such was the force of the snowstorm. Revan now began to have second thoughts on bringing HK-47 along with him.

"All right, then," Jarl said impatiently. "We can talk more on the way while searching for the mask tomorrow. We're going to get moving at first light. Set up your tent and get some shut-eye – tomorrow's going to be a long day from sunrise."

"You're telling me that you haven't even determined the location of the mask yet?" Canderous asked, disappointed by Jarl's apparent lack of resourcefulness. "How long have you boys been on this cold, dead rock, anyway?"

"Long enough for our bones to get used to the chill, that's for sure. I'd say about just under one standard month," Jarl said rather uninterestedly. "And for your information, _no-one _has located the mask yet. It seems impossible. A lot of warriors have been grumbling amongst themselves that the mask being here was just a fool's rumor. Some of the lesser clans have packed up and quit already to random planets of their choosing. Only the major clans are left here, seeing as they all have men searching on other worlds for possible leads to the mask."

"Fine. We start moving at daybreak. Get all your men ready by then. I'll take over operations from here," Canderous declared, and Jarl immediately gave a silent salute.

After leaving the tent, Revan and Canderous went out to find some empty ground in the camp, setting up the large thermal tent that they would share. The other Mandalorians who had accompanied them did the same. HK-47, meanwhile, looked around his surrounding perimeter with the vigilance and deadly focus of a predator. Once the tent was set up, Canderous took his pack of gear and threw it inside.

"Get your ass in as soon as you can, Revan. Either that or freeze to death outside," Canderous crudely grunted as he stepped inside the tent.

"Just a second. I need to speak with HK," Revan said back to him. His excellent hearing never having once failed him, HK promptly went over to Revan.

"Statement: HK-47 is ready to serve, master."

"HK, this is extremely important, so listen carefully," Revan said, getting closer to him so that he could keep a low volume.

"Superfluous remark: Master, do you forget that this unit has been outfitted with state-of-the-art hearing equipment? Even passive listening allows me to process any and all sounds that pass my audio receptors," HK bragged.

Revan sighed. "Whatever. What I need you to do is to slip out of this camp when you're certain that no-one is looking. You have to go ahead by yourself and find out the exact location of Mandalore's Mask, wherever it may be. Hand me one of your transceivers." He held out his hand.

"Statement: You are a very demanding master, master. My circuits are beginning to brim with anticipation," HK said, taking out one of the transceivers clipped within his exterior body panel and handing it to Revan.

"You're not going to like this next part, but you're going to have to follow my order for this one," Revan looked intently at HK, whose eyes slightly dimmed with disappointment. "You have to avoid conflict as much as possible. If you encounter any small parties of Mandalorians, regardless of what clan they're from, take them out stealthily if they're few in number. But for the love of the Force, don't indulge yourself in some big battle. If you're discovered, then it's all over. Do you understand?"

"Reluctant agreement: Of course, master. Whatever you desire. Cheeky wish: I only hope that there are indeed _'some'_ stray Mandalorians out there, as you say. I fear that boredom may impact on my future performance by your side, master."

Revan sighed deeply, rubbing his forehead as he whispered under his breath. "Trigger-happy idiot…"

"Interjection: Master, as I have said, I have excellent heari—"

"Ok, ok, HK, I get it!" Revan said in exasperation. "Just go now. I'll catch up with you later."

With that, HK-47 departed the tent, going off to the edge of the encampment where only a handful of Mandalorian patrols were standing. Fatigue finally overtaking him, he withdrew into the tent, sealing its entrance from the deathly cold outside.

-o-

"So what's the plan, sarge? Do we keep them with us?"

Stirred from his rest, Revan's eyes shot up at the sound of some unintelligible mumbling from a distance. The blizzard had died down not long ago, and the air was suddenly eerily still. The voices were not that of any of the men Canderous had brought with them as backup when they came to the planet, of this Revan was sure. They could only be of the Mandalorians who were already present at the camp when they arrived.

Revan tensed his eyes, frustrated at not being able to hear the chatter properly. Then, he remembered the teachings of his old and foremost Master, who had taught him to truly perceive the Force beyond the teachings of the Jedi Order.

_Do not confine yourself to your limits of your own body, young one. See, smell, touch, hear and feel through the Force. This technique of listening through the Force is known as Theran Force-listening, named after the people and masters who first perfected its application. Open your mind and extend yourself beyond your own physical constraints, and you will perceive the world around you as never before._

Although years had gone by and his memory had been lost, not a single one of Kreia's teachings had escaped Revan's intuition. He inhaled and closed his eyes, relaxing every muscle of his body until he was in a state of tranquility The once inaudible words of the Mandalorians now resounded in his ears, as he listened in on their conversation.

"That droid's just upped and left. Right into thin air like a ghost, I'm telling ya," one of the voices said.

"The droid, Canderous, that 'Jaden'…they never _could _be trusted, anyway," another added. "Canderous isn't what he used to be anymore. He's gone docile. He's lost it – he's got so many men just holed up on his little moon, and he doesn't budge a muscle. He's nothing but a shepherd now, not a leader."

"Mandalorians don't need a shepherd. They need a _leader_, sir," a third chimed. "If Canderous is weak, then why don't you just openly challenge him for the leadership?"

"Everything has gotten complicatedafter that _Jedi_ showed up with him, Gent," Jarl's voice sounded, and Revan's senses twitched.

"What do you mean _Jedi, _sir? How could you tell if he's—"

"Idiot," Jarl grunted. "If he's _not _a Jedi, he would've come here wielding a blaster in his hand, would he have not?"

The other Mandalorian spoke with uncertainty. "…_Yes_, but still, that can't make you simply conclude that—"

"Moreover, his face was almost completely covered by his clothing, and he didn't do as much as utter a word when I spoke with Canderous. I couldn't recognize _him_, but his droid...," Jarl trailed off. "Did that droid not seem familiar to any of you?"

"Agreed, sir. We should watch them more carefully from now on," another spoke.

"Good. The droid's gone, so we can't do anything about it. For now, keep close tabs on both Canderous and his friend, _'Jaden'_. The truth will come about soon enough. And remember, all of you," Jarl's voice deepened into a threatening growl. "The mask will be _mine_. Not Canderous's, nor any other pretender. It will belong to none other than _me_. Once I claim it, we will return and take vengeance upon the Republic. _Understood?_"

"Yes, sir," the rest of them said nervously, and soon dispersed into their own tents.

Revan broke his meditative focus and sank his head into his hands. He wanted above all to be focused on reaching Mandalore's Mask without any disruptions, so that he could make all haste to fulfil his original mission of combating the True Sith. He had little time to deal with the reckless ambition of a petty Mandalorian warrior.

"Problem, Revan?" Canderous grunted quietly, roused from his sleep.

"_Problem indeed,_" Revan puffed. "Your friend Jarl wants to backstab us later on. I just heard it myself."

"Hmph. _Typical_ of his type. I've seen a lot of idiots like him in my time. I could tell from the moment he opened his mouth what his intentions were. So what's the plan, Revan?"

"For now?" Revan raised an eyebrow. "Get some sleep. We can worry about this in the morning. Once you're accustomed to betrayals like I am, you just get used to it regardless of the circumstances. Besides, if HK-47 doesn't want to be detected, that means he _won't_. He'll navigate his way through, trust me."

"Heh. I guess being betrayed by some low-ranking junior commander doesn't quite compare to being betrayed by the likes of Malak, now, does it?" Canderous laughed as he shut his eyes again.

"Not quite," Revan replied, and he closed his eyes to prepare for the new day.


	6. Cold Intentions

**Chapter 6**

**Cold Intentions**

"We're moving out, men! Get all the tents packed up and prepare for immediate departure!"

Revan yawned and tiredly opened his eyes one after the other. Two years of peaceful mornings with Bastila beside him didn't exactly help in keeping his senses up to their former level. He turned his head to see that Canderous had risen already and left, presumably to prepare for the full day of trekking through the snow that was to come. He grouchily wriggled out of his covers and packed his gear, and when he peered out the tent, he saw that the snowfall had completely died out, and only a minor breeze of wind was present. The sun crept up slowly over the horizon, painting the sky a bloody red.

_Well, waking up late next to sleeping beauty doesn't exactly make you wanna become a morning person, does it?_ Revan thought, chuckling inwardly, and began to dress himself in his winter attire, which was honestly more of a convenient disguise for him.

An itch developing on his chin, he reached up and scratched it, feeling the roughness of his growing beard brush against his fingertips. It made him chuckle as he was reminded all the more about his wife: Bastila was initially repulsed by the sight of his beard, before begrudgingly deciding to tolerate it. He still remembered the first time she complained about it while they trained together on Dantooine.

"_Jaden, I'd like to ask you something. A favor, if you will," Bastila had spoken to him while they were alone in the sparring room of the academy. She was trying her best to keep calm, although Revan could sense her frustration in her breath._

"_I'm all ears, beautiful," he replied, causing her to roll her eyes in disgust._

"_I'd like you to trim that beard of yours. In fact, I want you to shave it clean off."_

"_Whoa, first you try to boss us around right after we found you on Taris, and now you're telling me what to do with my own body? Isn't that going a bit too far?" Revan threw his hands in the air, then brought them down with a mischievous chuckle. "Though I always knew you were interested in it."_

"_Ugh," Bastila bit her lower lip. "You really insist on being possibly the most irritating person in the galaxy, don't you?"_

"_Not to everyone. Just you," Revan stupidly grinned._

"_And why is that?"_

"_Because...you're the cutest person in the galaxy when you're irritated?"_

_Bastila swiftly turned around as soon as Revan said this, unwilling to let him see her face which was now blushing crimson. Having regained her composure, she turned around to face him. _

"_Jaden, I'll not ask you again. I want you, to trim. That. Beard," she said sternly, her hands on her hips to emphasize her seriousness._

"_What was that? All I heard was 'I want you'."_

"_Jaden…" Bastila crossed her arms and put on a calm face, although she was clearly boiling inside._

"_Okay, okay, I'm sorry, Bastila," Revan conceded. While he did take pleasure in seeing Bastila's face get scrunched up in frustration every now and then, he genuinely cared for her and her feelings, and didn't want to vex her when he knew she was being dead serious about matters. "I'll get around to it, eventually."_

"_Thank you very much, Jaden," Bastila gave him a small smile. "Now, let's get back to your training."_

"_Just one question."_

"_Yes?" Bastila raised an eyebrow._

"_Why exactly don't you complain to Carth about his beard, if you don't like the sight of mine?"_

"_I…well, that…," Bastila stammered, and Revan cracked a smile, causing her to blush anew. "Be-because Carth actually keeps his beard in clean and orderly shape, while you…you…you simply neglect it and let it grow unruly and out of place!"_

"_Oh. So you're interested in my grooming now?" Revan chuckled._

"_Urgh!" Bastila gripped the front locks of her hair with both of her hands, and then dropped her hands by her sides. "You know what? Let's just get back. Back to training. At once."_

"_Okay, then. But before that, there's just one thing I have to straighten out first," Revan smiled._

"_Fine. Just do what you have to, and get back here promptly. This session isn't over yet," Bastila said and broke her stance._

"_Who said I'm going anywhere?"_

"_What?" Bastila's eyes shot wide open in surprise, and only grew wider as Revan reached out and straightened the frizz in her hair with a tender touch that secretly gave her butterflies in her stomach and made her heart race. _

"_Heheh…'straighten'? Get it?" Revan laughed cheekily, and Bastila furiously rolled her eyes at him._

The memory of that time brought a smile to Revan's lips, but also a tear to his eye. His thoughts were soon broken by the sound of rustling footsteps approaching his tent.

"Revan, we'll be moving out in a few minutes," Canderous came and spoke from the tent's entrance just after the Jedi finished preparing himself. "Is everything set?"

"Just about everything," Revan replied, clipping a scoped blaster rifle and two Mandalorian hold-out blaster pistols to his utility belt. "There. Good to go now. I can eat during the trek."

"Then let's pack this tent up, and remember, stick together with the boys that came with us from Taeron. There's no knowing what those other turncoats might do when they have the chance."

Revan nodded, and Canderous walked away from the entrance and began removing the pins that fixed the tent onto the ground. Revan then pulled out HK's tracking device from his coat pocket. A yellow dot flashed steadily amongst several green lines which outlined the contour map of surroundings which were several kilometers away. The droid was well on his way to accomplishing the mission set out for him, and would sooner or later reach their intended destination. Revan hoped that HK did not have to run into any conflict along the way, or to be more precise, did not _want _to.

_She never really did like him around the apartment, nor Telos for that matter_, Revan grinned, remembering just how exasperated his wife would get when she tried to control HK's 'cravings'. He always thought she looked her cutest when she was mad.

And yet, every cherished happy memory he had of his time with Bastila soon brought a new wave of sadness to him. Leaving Bastila behind was no different to losing the other half of his heart forever, and nothing would replace her. No matter how hard or often he tried to focus his mind on other things, in the end she always lingered in his heart and mind.

_I don't have to worry about her at present. Mission's taking good care of her, I'm sure_, Revan reminded himself inwardly. His preparations all finished, he helped Canderous complete packing up the tent, and soon the entire camp moved north as per Canderous's orders. Jarl was playing along for now, deciding to take a subordinate role under Canderous who was now officially the leader of the group.

"HK's moving up northward, is that right?" Canderous spoke quietly to Revan who walked beside him. "That droid better make it to the mask soon. I don't want to tolerate these turncoats and traitors-to-be more than I have to."

"Yeah. I'm sure he'll get there in one piece. Knowing him, he's probably been travelling through the entire night and has made some good progress already," Revan said, lifting up his face cover which fluttered about against the wind. "I'll contact T3 and tell him to bring the Hawk close by after we reach the mask and finish up with whatever…_business _we'll eventually have to deal with. I'm not exactly keen on staying out here longer than I have to."

"Heh. Looks like Telos didn't help much with physical conditioning, am I right?" Canderous laughed.

"Hey, a guy's gotta have some peace and quiet every once in a while, yeah?" Revan chuckled in response, and then went eerily quiet.

"Still thinking about Bastila, huh?" Canderous asked, getting a silent nod from Revan. "Bah, I wouldn't worry too much. You said Mission's looking out for her, after all. The kid knows what she's doing. _Most _of the time, anyway."

"Yeah, but still…"

"I said don't worry about it, Revan," Canderous said with a twinge of frustration at Revan's stubbornness. "I haven't seen my wife ever since the Mandalorian Wars, and you don't see _me _complaining now, do you?"

"Your wife?" Revan questioned in curiosity. "Never heard you mention her before."

"Ahh, _crap,_" Canderous slapped his forehead due to his slip of tongue about his wife, whom he seldom talked about to anybody. "Well, I better start spilling it like old Bindo, shouldn't I? Okay, then. You see, a few years before the outbreak of the war, I married this woman called Veela. We were from the same clan and had been in many battles together on several planets that Mandalore had deemed suitable for spreading our influence upon.

"Now, I've been a warrior my whole life, so frankly I was simply disinterested in the whole notion of _romance_, as you and Bastila have obviously fallen into. I can still remember the day I met her; it was a battle on some fringe world which's name has left my memory now. Several of us were scrambling eagerly to board our basilisk war droids and get down to the surface as quickly as we could. Because of the prestige and reputation I had gained as one of the finest warriors in our clan, virtually no other warrior, equal rank or inferior, would question my orders or actions. Except for her. Just as I was running towards my vessel and was about to lay a hand on it, she appeared out of nowhere, shoving me aside with her shoulder. I can still remember the exact words she said as she looked me dead in the eye with the most confident gaze I had ever seen. 'Piss off, this one's mine', she said to me."

"Whoa, talk about feisty," Revan laughed. "Go on?"

"She pushed me aside and boarded the war droid. At that point, I was shocked – a quite unexpectedly pleasant shock, in fact – that an inferior-ranking warrior could so casually do something like what she did. Then I just got myself into another and blasted off towards the surface. As I approached that barren rock, I could see that a number of our droids were getting pummeled in a strategic chokepoint that we had to hold on to. The moment I landed and started to fire away, I peered to my left and there she was, just merrily blasting at any and all foes around her as if it were the easiest thing she had ever done.

"Some might call it valor, some might call it stupidity, or both. But that day, I knew I had found the one who was right for me. A true warrior woman. After the battle, I happened to meet her again in a cantina on planet Mandalore. You can imagine the rest. And _no_, I don't think of her as often as you think about your little princess. Veela is the type who can always take care of herself."

"Huh…so that's your definition of love, is it?" Revan smiled.

"What's your point?" Canderous gruffly said.

"Oh, nothing. Just that it reminds me so much of HK," Revan giggled, and Canderous simply rolled his eyes and looked forward.

"Let's just hope that we don't have to run into any wild animals or hostile clans out here," Canderous grumbled. "I wouldn't want your rusty blaster skills to give anything away. On Taris, I was often assigned under my command by Davik bunches of cowards who were little more than blaster fodder. But out here with my own people, there are always _standards_ involved. Just to make sure, let me ask you again: are you sure your blaster skills are up to the task?"

"I made it just fine with blasters right up to the point when Bastila took us to Dantooine. There's nothing I shouldn't be able to handle."

"I'll hold you to it. Okay then, let's move. It's not like droids get tired anytime soon," Canderous grunted, and he then turned and yelled out to the rest of the group. "Come on, boys, double time! I won't have some unworthy runt getting his hands on that mask!"

As soon as Canderous gave the order, all the others followed suit and broke into a medium jog. Far away in the distance, Revan could barely make out a pair of titanic structures of ice, and immediately gained resolve to reach his destination.

-o-

"Why have you called me, Clara? This had better be worth it," Lord Scourge hissed, his yellow eyes gleaming menacingly as he approached Clara in her chamber, where she was looking blankly out the window at the empty darkness. While Scourge showed a high degree of respect for the senior Pureblood members of the Emperor's Dark Council, the same could not be said for members who were not of the Sith species, such as Clara. Her young age and Republic origins only fueled his dislike for her. He tolerated her presence only because she was a confidante of Nyriss, his co-conspirator against Vitiate whose obsession with power grew day by day.

"Welcome, milord," Clara turned and gave a courteous bow to her senior, who was still fuming with discontent. "Please pardon me for causing you such inconvenience, but this is of a most urgent matter regarding Revan."

Scourge crossed his arms, his fiery gaze settling down a little as he afforded her his attention and patience. "Speak."

"You and I both know that Revan's power can by no means be underestimated. His power extends so much further than his personal command of the Force: his charisma, his voice, and his ideals are all weapons at his disposal that could prove to be much greater than anticipated. Alone, we cannot best him; not even you. But should we join forces against him…"

"Why should I help the likes of _you_, human worm?" Scourge growled at her. Clara grinned and chuckled inwardly, playing with the locks of her hair with her right index finger as she turned back out the window.

"Well, either that or we each go our own way, fail to capture Revan, and go on serving Vitiate for the rest of our days, which are bound to be ended sooner or later. Bottom line is, we need to capture Revan _alive_. I'm sure Nyriss has told you this, no?" She spoke teasingly, looking back at Scourge through the corner of her eye.

"And you cannot accomplish such a task by yourself? I am disappointed in you and your abilities, girl. To think that you had a reputation for resourcefulness," Scourge mocked back.

"None among us can best Revan through resourcefulness and strategy, Scourge; he's too good for that," Clara snapped, turning and placing her hands on her hips. "That's why I need _you_. You alone have the power to overpower him in battle. You've always been discontent with squashing the pitiful worms who call themselves 'professional assassins' and make ill-fated attempts on your life, are you not? Don't you want to face a _true _opponent in battle? Or have you lost your taste for combat already?"

Scourge winced in initial frustration at her upstart insults, but then calmed himself as he saw the truth in her words: he grew ever so tired of the assassins sent by the other Sith Lords against him. It had been too long since he faced a real opponent who could truly test his mettle and potentially end his life. And Clara was right about everything she said: only a truly powerful being could stand a chance against Revan, and Revan alone was the key to ending the reign of Vitiate.

He had no choice.

"What do you want me to do, Clara?" he looked at her intently.

Clara chuckled, knowing that appealing to Scourge's combat prowess enabled him to be taken hook-line-and-sinker into complying with her plot. "Once Revan finishes his current task of locating Mandalore's mask, he will no doubt make all haste to enter Sith space. I will use the Force bond I share with him to locate him and draw him into the trap I will have set. Once that is done, you must face him in combat, defeat him and bring him to me. After that is complete, you may go about your own business as you wish."

Scourge immediately became infuriated at Clara's plan, holding her in a firm Force Choke. Clara didn't squirm or gasp for breath, instead maintaining the serene composure she held as her head leaned backward, revealing her beautiful neck beneath her hood.

"You…you _wench. _You will have me, Lord Scourge, perform such a lowly role of simply delivering him to you?! I should just end your life here and send your dead corpse back to Nyriss," he growled, approaching her with his lightsaber in hand.

"Have you…have you forgotten, Lord Scourge?" Clara said between coughs. "The true test…is…_not _Revan. It is to destroy the _Emperor himself. _It is _then _that your…true challenge…will present itself to you…"

Scourge's eyes narrowed, and he intensified his grip to give Clara a temporary moment of excruciating pain before finally releasing her, causing her to fall onto her hands and knees and hang her head while gasping for air.

"Very well, girl. If it truly is the means to overthrowing Vitiate, then I shall comply with your plan and endure whatever shame that comes. For now. But don't keep me waiting long: my patience has its limits, as does my mercy," Scourge spat, and stormed out of Clara's meditation chamber. Clara's Rutian Twi'lek aide soon came to her side and helped her up.

"Are you alright, milady?" the servant spoke courteously to her master.

"Yes. I'm fine, Teela," Clara gave a quick reply so as to avoid being further seen in the disgraceful position Scourge had put her in, and gently brushed her servant's delicate hand aside. "But now, you must listen to my words carefully."

"I am yours to command, master," Teela bowed her head, and her jewel-like eyes gleamed brightly as Clara raised her gaze to hers.

"Prepare a number of shuttles for eventual departure. Ensure that the stealth mechanics are of the optimum operational level: there must not be a soul who knows that we left this place once we make for Revan's destination. A number of Noghri guards will be left behind. The rest of you will accompany me and Lord Scourge to capture Revan."

"Yes, milady," the other Twi'lek and the human aide bowed in acknowledgement and promptly made their way to prepare the ships along with Teela.

-o-

Bastila sat quietly alone on her bed, gazing out dully once again at the Telosian night sky which was littered with stars. _Somewhere out there, he's on one of those stars, _she thought and smirked to herself. _Wonder if he's thinking about me, as I am about him._

Her thoughts were broken as she felt a tiny prod hitting out against her stomach. Her eyes widened with bewilderment: she got the first hint of her pregnancy when she missed one of her menstrual cycles, and so she promptly got a check with a physician who had confirmed her thoughts, much to her delight. But receiving a kick from her future child was something she had never experienced before, and it filled her mind with a sea of inner questions.

The baby, a feisty one it seemed, made another kick stronger than the last one, and Bastila certainly felt it, wincing at the small pain which was completely alien to her until now. "Oh, calm down, you little demon! Your father may put on the brash knight-in-shining-armor routine more so than necessary, but that doesn't mean that _you _have to take after him!" she softly scolded the baby within her womb, and went red with embarrassment at what she did.

How in the name of the Force would an unborn child be able to hear her from inside?

But strangely enough, the baby seemed to hear – or rather, sense – her intentions, and ceased knocking at its mother's abdomen. Bastila sighed deeply and fell back against her bed, covering her eyes with the back of her hands. Just how long Revan would be gone for, nobody could tell. She made a small grin as she remembered just how often she would ask her mother when her father would return from his trips when she was just a little girl.

_No, not tomorrow, darling. Just wait and see; he'll be back soon,_ her mother would always say, and would always receive a disappointed frown from her in response. Now, at the age of 21, it seemed to her that she would forever ask herself the question she'd always pose to her mother. But all of a sudden, Bastila's eyes fluttered open again as soon as she heard a thud from the entrance to her apartment.

"Agh! Schutta!" Mission wailed, presumably from crashing into something on her way in.

"Mission? Are you there?" Bastila asked, sitting up on the bed and turning her head in the direction of the mayhem.

"Huh? Yeah, Bashh, it's me," Mission replied, sounding an awful lot disorientated.

"What's wrong with your voice? Where have you been for so long into the night?" Bastila said as she started to walk towards her.

"Eh? Me? I erm…I was jussht uhh…cantina," Mission spoke in a daze, finding it rather difficult to find her balance. Bastila rolled her eyes and promptly walked over to her, putting Mission's arm around her shoulder and walking her to the bed.

"I always told you to mind your drinking, didn't I?" Bastila sighed. "And wasn't Zaalbar with you while you were there?"

"Big Z? Nup. He'shh…with Carth at the mome…," Mission chuckled, her breath wafting with alcohol.

"Mission, you're only slightly over sixteen years old. By rights, you shouldn't even be drinking!" Bastila berated her sister the way a mother would to a child.

"Aah, come on, sis…Twi'lek are different from humans, y'know…we can go further on the liquor and…urgh," Mission winced, and her mouth ballooned up with a substance that Bastila didn't want to guess about.

"No! Not on the bed! Come quickly!" Bastila frantically took her to the adjacent bathroom, and Mission soon literally poured out her problems, panting hard once she had finished.

"Ugh," Mission muttered between deep breaths, and Bastila brought a napkin with which to wipe her mouth. Some time later, after Mission had had a slight doze to rest herself, Bastila spoke to her again.

"I'm already going to be a mother as it is, Mish," she said. "Do I really have to take care of _two _children at the same time, when one of them is supposed to be a sister instead?"

"Hey! No fair! I thought we settled this with Carth back on Taris!" Mission snapped, nudging her on the shoulder.

"My bad, my bad, Mission," Bastila laughed and brought Mission back onto the bed and laid her down on the pillow so she couldn't possibly break anything else. "But please, do take better care of yourself and your drinking habits in the future. I may not be your parent, but you're my family nonetheless, and I have to take care of you."

"Okay, Bas. I'm sorry," Mission apologized, feeling a little more sober as she squeezed Bastila's hand in a gesture of promise. Her eyes then wandered to Bastila's which looked down at her own stomach. "Hey, is…is it _kicking_, by any chance? You kinda look freaked out, Bas."

"Yes, Mission. It's been kicking," Bastila said to her. Mission cracked a childish grin and looked down at Bastila's hand which lay over her growing stomach. "It's a rather feisty one, just like its father. It only calmed down after I scolded it a little."

"Don't you mean it's _daddy_?" Mission teased, using the word which Bastila affectionately called her own father by.

"Shut up, Mish," Bastila poked her jokingly in the cheek and laughed. Her smile soon faded, however, as she thought about what was to come in the later stages of her pregnancy, and just how she would bring up her child after it was born: two things she knew close to nothing about, due to having lived many years in the Jedi Order.

"Worrid about the baby?" Mission asked. Bastila looked at her with a surprised expression on her face. Mission had such an uncanny ability to read people's thoughts from their facial expressions, that Bastila couldn't tell at times whether she was a Jedi or not.

"Y—yes," Bastila admitted with a nod. "As much as I hate to admit it, I know very little about raising a baby. I'm just not…not ready for it."

"Don't worry too much about it, Bas. It can't be that bad, could it? You'll just grow fat for a few months' time, and then—"

"Mission…," Bastila cut off her laughter with a smirk.

"Okay, okay, geez! I forgot just how peeved you get whenever anyone makes a comment about your appearance, princess!" Mission playfully flicked Bastila on the arm.

"But that still leaves me with a problem, Mission," Bastila worried. "Who would I turn to for help in raising this child of mine? I don't mean to offend you, but you aren't exactly the sort of person I'd look for guidance about motherhood. There's a few friends that we've made here on Telos who could help me out, true, but they're all so busy with their own lives, and probably won't have any time at all to help me."

"What about Carth? He's always there for us, isn't he?"

"I'm sure Carth will help me when I need his help, but I can't see how he can specifically assist me with motherly things such as—" Bastila then went silent as she remembered that Carth had a child of his own: Dustil. Having raised Dustil with his wife, Carth would surely be able to help her if she requested it. She then spoke in concession. "Well, yes…I guess Carth, as a father himself, would be able to help me to some extent. But I'm worried, Mish."

"Worried? About what? I mean, that basically takes care of the problem, doesn't it?" Mission raised an eyebrow.

"It's not that, Mish. It's just that without Revan here to raise our child with me, I'm afraid that our baby will take to knowing Carth as its own father. Although I indeed love you all as my family, I strongly believe that Revan should be here to see his child grow up. Only _he _can be the father of my child."

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that, Bas," Mission exhaled and looked up at the ceiling. "But I do wonder how Dustil's doing. I mean, Carth himself hasn't gotten back in touch with him after running into him at the Korriban Sith Academy."

"Yes. I can only hope for the best for him, as well, and that he indeed managed to escape from the academy before its people turned on one another," Bastila nodded, then cracked a small joke. "Although admittedly, I was not there to see it first-hand, since I was busy being _tortured_ and all."

"Well, I was bored out of my skull at that time," Mission rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Mister _white knight _decided that it was best that I stayed on the ship along with T3 and Juhani so that I wouldn't get hurt. I appreciate the fact that he was just trying to protect me and all, but why does a girl have to just sit in a dorm all day, bored out of her skull, while the others are going off and raiding tombs? It just didn't feel fair at the time."

Bastila laughed, agreeing that it was such a Revan-like thing to do. He'd regularly leave Mission behind during some of his most dangerous undertakings, while he and a few others went ahead on their own. Mission's boredom was also entirely understandable: when Bastila was also left behind on the Ebon Hawk as well at times, she would pass the time through meditation (almost always to calm her tense nerves and hormones, after having been around the man she didn't want to admit to herself that she had feelings for), or play a few games of Pazaak with Mission. And many times when Revan returned, Canderous and HK would stroll in behind him, merrily commenting about their respective kill counts and whatever bet they had in place.

"Come on, Bas, how hard could it be? Revan's the most powerful Jedi you and I know! What could possibly go wrong?" Mission beamed, laying her hand on top of Bastila's.

"Mission, I appreciate that you're trying to reassure me of his return, but I cannot eliminate the fear from my heart, no matter how hard I try," Bastila shook her head in dismay. "I feel as if something is waiting out there for Revan. For him to present himself and draw closer. And when it reveals itself, Revan will not be safe. He told me that he will be gone to none other than the Sith Empire, so that he may protect us. There is terror and danger lurking there, this I know."

"Bastila…," Mission sat up and put her hand on Bastila's shoulder. As Bastila began to silently weep, Mission put her arms around her, offering what scarce comfort she could give.

-o-

After hours of non-stop trekking, Revan thought that his legs would finally give in as he felt that it would only be a matter of seconds before he collapsed. The wind was now blowing quite hard again, but nowhere near the strength of the blizzard through which he, Canderous and the others had to traverse through in order to reach the Ordo camp. But Revan valiantly resolved to carry on: each time he thought he had had enough, he recalled the teachings of his various masters, especially Kreia, regarding mental discipline and the tolerance of fatigue and pain through the Force.

But above all, he knew that he could not stop if he truly wished to ensure a better future for Bastila, their unborn child, and the rest of the galaxy. Through the Force, Revan could feel the burden of the fate of the Republic crushing down upon his shoulders.

"Come on, Revan, don't tell me that your pretty little wife has caused your legs to become as weak as butter," Canderous chuckled, walking along behind with his heavy repeating blaster in hand.

"I wouldn't exactly call that her fault, Canderous," Revan laughed back, but then immediately became alert as one of the Mandalorians accompanying them barked out.

"Hold! All units, hold position!"

"What the devil is it, Vant?" Jarl muttered, his finger resting on his blaster trigger.

"I think I see some figures out there in the distance. Can you see them, sir?" Vant answered his superior's query, using the scope of his weapon to get a closer look at what was up ahead.

"You're the one with the scouting scope, Vant, not me. _You _tell me what you see," Jarl grumbled at him.

Vant took a few seconds to focus his scope and identify the flag which fluttered rapidly against the wind, making it difficult to see. Once he had a proper view of it, he cursed out. "Blast! It's Clan Fett!"

"Heheh…those damn Fetts are always up for a fight. To them, all other clans, even that of our own, are inferior and must be subjugated," Canderous said to Revan, then addressed the entire party. "Get your blasters and grenades ready, boys, and attack at my signal!"

"Never said it would be easy," Revan groaned and warmed up his blaster rifle. "I wish HK could be here. He'd be absolutely ecstatic. I'd even let him win the bet if he wanted to have one; I just want those Fetts out of the way between us and the mask."

"Just stick close to me and keep your blasters aimed properly, Revan," Canderous grinned. "And don't you think about taking out that lightsaber of yours!"

"I'm _always _thinking about it," Revan joked, and soon all of them assumed a prone position, taking advantage of the snow buildup on their attires to crawl stealthily for more than one hundred metres towards their unwary foes.

"Remember, Revan, this is Clan Fett. There will be no dialogue or exchanges whatsoever, I can assure you of that," Canderous spoke quietly and cocked his weapon once they came into range. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Revan nodded, his heart beating wildly.

"On my mark, men," Canderous slightly raised his hand while all eyes were on him. A drop of sweat fell from his brow onto the snow, before he finally signalled the charge with a bellowing cry. "Forward! For Clan Ordo!"

To the unpleasant shock of the Fetts, Clan Ordo began a lightning attack which was initiated by a fear-inspiring volley of thermal detonators which quickly turned several enemy warriors to ash, along with the snow they were standing upon. Tents went ablaze and the screams of the warriors, male and female, could be heard from within. The Fetts who were outside in the camp instinctively took out their weapons and gave reply fire, but not before five more of them were struck down by the peerless marksmanship of Canderous and his elite units.

The battle having been joined, Revan did what he could, taking down two oncoming warriors with his blaster rifle. But his fortunes wouldn't continue for long, as the Fetts who had the opportunity to activate their all-purpose energy shields rendered his later shots entirely ineffective as he scrambled to dodge their fire. Canderous gritted his teeth, deciding to switch his weapon to rapid-fire mode to dispatch the enemies which were starting to crowd in front of him. A hostile shot narrowly missed him, whizzing past his right ear and striking a fatal blow in the neck to an unlucky warrior.

Never before had Revan wanted to take out his lightsaber so much in his entire life. Here he was, risking his life needlessly by engaging in a firefight, when by all means he could have single-handedly ended the engagement in a moment through the use of the Force, potentially avoiding the unnecessary deaths of warriors from both sides. And yet, he knew that letting up his secret would be all the more dangerous, and that the prudent course of action was to keep up his disguise.

"Canderous!" Revan shouted through all the heavy blaster fire. "This blaster isn't doing jackshit! Don't you have anything _stronger _than this piece of junk?"

"I'm a little busy at the moment!" Canderous roared, then continued his unrelenting spray of blaster fire.

Revan gritted his teeth, his knuckles going white as he held his lightsaber hilt in a vicegrip beneath his coat. But then, all seemed to go silent, and the voice of Kreia once again echoed in his mind.

_What makes a Jedi – his lightsaber, or the command of the Force? And which of the two will be his greatest asset in times of danger? As a true warrior is able to turn any object of his choosing into a deadly weapon with discipline and great focus, the same can be said of a Jedi and his command of the Force. Once you have truly mastered the Force, Revan, you will no longer need any other weapon. Conflicts are settled through the resolve of those who engage in it; not by the tools that they use._

Remembering these words, Revan calmed his body and mind, his reflexes and reaction growing exponentially as he pressed forward, effortlessly dodging and weaving through the barrage of blaster fire hurtling towards him. All the while, he returned their fire, landing hits on the heads of the stunned warriors who were spared only through the grace of their powerful shields. But their luck ran out as Revan took advantage of their brief pause by pulling a vibroblade from the body of a felled Fett and charged towards them, dispatching several warriors with ease.

With the left flank secure, Revan pierced through the centre of the Fetts, who looked with grim shock to behold the sight of him charging towards them while they were occupied with the fighting in the center Their discipline shattered and morale dissipated, the Fetts broke and fled, and several of them were cut down by the Ordos who pursued them.

Jarl and his Mandalorians instinctively took a suspicious gaze at Revan, who was now standing over the corpse of a Fett warrior, panting deeply. To do what he had done was beyond impossible for a normal warrior, and they all knew it. Nevertheless, they maintained their oblivious pretense and decided not to question Revan for his actions.

"Well, I'll be damned, Revan," Canderous remarked as he walked over to him. "I sure hope you didn't let up your cover by doing that."

"I believe I have. They're just playing along," Revan simply stated.

"Sir, this one's still alive! What shall we do with him?" an Ordo warrior spoke up.

"Kill the wretch and let's move on," Jarl grunted.

The subordinate nodded and proceeded to carry out his order, but Canderous stopped him. "Wait! Don't you pull that trigger. We need to extract some information from him."

"As you wish, sir," the Mandalorian acknowledged, lowered his weapon and stood aside.

Canderous peered down with an unsympathetic gaze at the Fett warrior whose helmet was removed, and was struggling for breath. "All right, let's cut the crap and get straight to the point – where was your unit headed?"

"To that…double-pillar formation of ice over there," the warrior coughed, too weak to move his arms as he simply looked into the direction of the ice pillars that Revan had seen in his vision of the past. His eyes gave the impression that he was desperate to be spared. "It's…one of the…only places that our…clan hasn't searched yet in this sector."

"And what do you know about that place?" Canderous pressed.

"Nothing…Absolutely…nothing," the Fett replied. "That's why we're going there."

"I'm finished here. Let's move on," Canderous looked forward and declared to the others.

"What of the Fett, sir?" the Mandalorian who first spotted him asked.

"Just leave him here. I don't like wasting ammunition on gutless cowards," Canderous said and began to move off, and Revan accompanied him. He stopped in his tracks, however, as he heard the sound of a single blaster shot and turned around.

"I never take prisoners. Nor do I show mercy for cowards," Jarl said coldly, the barrel of his weapon smoking against the chilly breeze. Neither he nor Canderous said anything more as the clan moved on undeterred to their destination.


	7. Visions and Shadows

**Chapter 7**

**Visions and Shadows**

With every step he took towards the two pillars of ice, Revan's heartbeat grew faster and faster with the anticipation of the imminent betrayal of Jarl and his men. Although he was confident he could deal with a group of lower-tier Mandalorians under the command of one so foolish as Jarl, the suspense was beginning to creep into his mind: Jarl could pull the trigger of betrayal at any time, whether that be in the next five seconds or when they finally reached the location of the mask.

The men and women from Canderous and Jarl's group were secretly well aware of each other's motives: the entire traveling clan was tightly packed, yet each group instinctively tried to encircle the other by individually moving in a diagonal pattern while giving away as little obvious clues as possible. After several fruitless minutes of this and seeing their overall formation turning into a rather excessively spread out oval shape, they all quit the idea altogether, instead gradually forming two separate columns of their own which were barely a meter apart.

"You know, I could literally just Force Push them all onto the ground and we could easily get this over with in a flash," Revan remarked to Canderous. "Just give me the word and we can take these guys out."

"Not yet, Revan, you idiot," Canderous grinned, all too aware of what Revan was capable of, having seen him do what he was suggesting during the battle on the Star Forge two years ago. He fondly remembered the sight of several Sith troopers comically flying in every direction at a single stroke of Revan's hand. "Wait until we're inside. That'll be the time when they be most off their guard, as it'll appear we are playing right into their hands. When that time comes, you can pull out your lightsaber and hack away to your heart's content."

Revan shuddered slightly, as Canderous made him seem more along the lines of Malak with that joke of his. But he nodded, agreeing that Canderous's course of action was for the best.

"By the way, Revan, is HK-47 in position yet?" Canderous asked. "And what about T3 and the Hawk?"

Revan pulled out HK's navigation device, which showed HK's location dot as drawing closer and closer. "Yeah. I'm pretty sure that he is. He's not moving, so I guess he must have found a good scouting place. He's probably watching us right now. I already told T3 to pilot the ship over here discretely."

And somehow, despite the fact that he couldn't spot HK anywhere, Revan knew that his trusted droid was around.

Canderous laughed softly, then barked out another general order. "All right, boys, the pillars are dead up ahead! Double time – move it!"

All of the Mandalorians began a quick jog, as there was now barely just over 300 yards to the gargantuan pillars of ice which towered over them even from the distance.

"Weapons at the ready, boys," Jarl shouted out. "We don't know if the Fetts had any more scouting groups besides the one we just wiped out! Keep a good eye on what comes ahead!"

Revan rolled his eyes and smirked as he ploughed through the foot-deep snow. Everyone knew on the inside just what exactly the reason for Jarl's orders were.

And at last, having made it through an inhospitable landscape of frost and snow, they made it. The group all looked at the massive twin pillars of ice in awe: the remarkable sculpture-like shape of them, let alone their size, made the pillars look as if they were purposely erected by man or otherwise, than simply a product of nature.

"Don't do anything stupid now, Revan," Canderous grunted quietly to him. "That includes _any and all _behavior that could lead someone to believe that you knew exactly which pillar to look in. Got it?"

"Okay, then," Revan sighed. "By the way, I'm pretty sure it's in the pillar on the right hand side."

Canderous nodded. "Got it. Just keep that lightsaber of yours tucked away. We'll carve the ice open with the tools we have."

"All right, boys, let's get to work! If the Fetts are right, then one of these pillars must have the mask hidden away inside!" Jarl yelled authoritatively. "Get those detonation packs ready! We'll blow this ice away!"

"Are you _stupid_, Jarl?" Canderous berated him. "You just want to _blow up_ the ice? Do you realize that we're dealing with _pillars _that could fall out of balance and squash us to oblivion if we're not careful with their foundations?!"

"But the other clans might be rushing here as we speak, sir! We can't waste any time here!" Jarl insisted.

"That's _enough _from you, Jarl! We're doing this _my _way," Canderous knocked the tip of his weapon against his chest in insistence. "Take out those flame shooters and carving tools: we're cutting through the ice."

Jarl stormed away angrily to the left pillar and carried out Canderous's orders with his men, while Canderous, Revan and the others concentrated on the right pillar. The Mandalorians got to work, applying a mini flamethrower which shot a superheated line of fire which was a finger in diameter at the ice, softening it up for the application of a blade which was reinforced with a Mandalorian metal which was double the strength of regular cortosis weave. The blade chiselled away at the site where the flame was being applied, soon turning into a gleaming red as it bore away gradually against the ice. This same action was being carried out on both the left and right side of a single face on the base of the ice pillar, the chisel marks gradually forming a rectangular shape which would bring the small block of ice down once the cut was deep enough.

"This ice sure is being a bitch," Canderous grumbled to Revan as they watched the men at work, heating and cutting away at the ice. "The boys have already formed a rectangular cut-out line as it is. That ice must be at least an arm length deep."

"Having second thoughts about me taking out my lightsaber?" Revan chuckled, finding it intriguing himself just how fast the ice reformed and solidified after he and Malak came to it all those years ago. "It'll save us a lot of time, y'know."

"You really _are_ a funny son of a bitch, you know that, Revan?" Canderous laughed.

Revan shrugged as he smiled. "I sure am. Mission thought so, too."

Canderous raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? _Mission _thought so, too?"

"Ah. I never told you about that, did I?" Revan did his best to keep down a laugh.

"Ain't she supposed to be, what, fourteen?"

"Sixteen now."

"Not my point, Revan. I know that the girl has quite the mouth on her, but not _that_ bad!" Canderous chortled.

"Well, I was fairly shocked as well. I remember it was on the night that Bastila and I decided to go out to a place for dinner, since it was our first anniversary and all. The moment we were about to go out, Mission asked us where we were going, so we told her that it was our anniversary. She instantly started complaining about how Bastila and I forgot to go shopping for groceries and that there was nothing for her to eat besides synthesized food which frankly, we all hated.

"She started asking us to take her with us, but I told her that it wasn't possible. She then snapped and called me a son of a bitch. Indirectly as an inward complaint, of course, but still all the same. I was shocked, and Bastila started her parent routine again, of course. But hey, you know me: whenever Bastila's angry, I'm all smiles and laughs."

"Heh. I guess growing up as a street brat on Taris doesn't exactly teach you manners now, does it?" Canderous found the account humorous, then turned his attention back to the operation, as did Revan.

"Having a mind wipe doesn't exactly help, either," Revan added. He remembered close to nothing about his past life besides being the Dark Lord of the Sith, due to his mind being reprogrammed by the Jedi Council.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get your saber fingers warmed up, Revan. You'll be needing them all too soon."

Revan silently agreed and pulled out one of his blaster pistols from its holster, quickly putting his lightsaber in its place while no-one else was looking. Now was the time when his vigilance had to be at its highest, and he could no longer afford to leave anything to chance.

After what might have been a half-hour of cutting and melting the ice, a rectangular block of ice several inches thick was pulled back by the Mandalorians, crashing heavily against the vacated ground with a thud. Jarl's party was still occupied with the other pillar when they heard the noise, and decided to come over to investigate.

The tomb itself, like the pillar of ice which held it, was of grand scale, easily several times the size of Revan and Bastila's Telos apartment. The ice they had to cut through was but miniscule in scale to the tomb complex as a whole. They all looked into what was apparently a chamber, although visibility was quite poor due to the misty air within. They could barely make out two lengthy rows of life-size Sith statues facing each other in typical militaristic fashion, leading up to what looked to be a Sith sarcophagus. And there, held in a rusting metal stand was, as all had hoped, the mask of Mandalore, perfectly preserved by the chilly surroundings.

"At last, the mask will be ours," Canderous mumbled almost inaudibly, before snapping back to his full senses and looking at Revan. "You should do the honors of picking it up, Revan."

"Me? But why? Should you be the one to do it, since you're the one who'll claim the title of Mandalore and all?"

"Didn't you fall to the ground like a fragile little kid when we touched down on this planet? I simply assumed it was because of yet another of those 'visions' you kept on describing to me. Chances are, that you might get another that'll help you if you lay your hands on that mask."

"Well, that _may _be true," Revan admitted, and slowly began to approach the icy staircase which lead up to the mask. Canderous formed up behind him along with his warriors, and as expected, Jarl and his followers simply stood still, pretending to look on in awe.

With every step he took on the icy floor of the tomb, glimpses of memories pierced him, visible as clear as day for one moment before disappearing every time he lifted his foot to take another tread. It was the memory of one of the most dangerous foes he had ever faced: Mandalore the Ultimate.

-o-

"_It's over, Mandalore," Revan saw himself in his vision declaring to the leader of the murderous Mandalorians after striking down his final bodyguard. Alek relished the feeling of exhilaration as he struck down his own opponent, the thirst for battle far from having died down in his eyes. Revan could also hear a third allied figure striking down a Mandalorian behind him, but didn't bother to look behind to see who dealt the blow. "Your fleet is doomed, and so shall you be, unless you surrender now. Throw down your weapons, and no more bloodshed must take place."_

"_After years of fighting, you still have not learned our ways, Jedi pup?" Mandalore scoffed. "For our people, it is victory or death. And I promise you, the latter shall be yours. Your vaunted Force powers do not concern me. It is the way of the weak, the cowardly, to rely on such a tool instead of engaging in single, honorable combat. So come, then, Jedi Knight. Come and face me in battle, and prepare make your peace with death."_

_Revan decided that any further dialogue with the stubborn warrior was pointless, and that he had to end the war by ultimately ending Mandalore's life. Although he was convinced that he had better things to focus on than satisfying a Mandalorian's love for single combat, he was confident that he would ultimately overcome his foe. _

_As soon as Revan lifted his blue lightsaber to meet Mandalore's challenge, he heard Alek lumbering behind him, eager for more battle. Revan instinctively held out his arm to his side to keep his friend back, electing to fight his foe alone. Alek looked at Revan with an initially frustrated gaze, then grumpily stepped back with the others. _

_Mandalore the Ultimate bounded forward at Revan with a great two-handed sword, which's appearance was more along the lines of a giant butcher's cleaver ready to eviscerate anything that came into contact with it. Every step the Mandalorian took in his heavy armor seemed to shake the very floor which they stood upon, putting Revan slightly off balance for a fleeting moment before their blades struck, Mandalore's cortosis-reinforced sword being equally as unrelenting against Revan's lightsaber. A fierce duel then followed, in which both combatants found themselves on the defensive, then pressing the attack, in a perpetually shifting battle. His patience fading and his sense urgency rising, Revan's formerly stable Djem-So technique changed to a rapid and almost chaotic Juyo, a style which completely contrasted against his typically ice-cool and composed demeanor. _

'_I've got an entire galaxy to save and free from the grip of these monsters. I have no time to be playing melodrama with this brute,' Revan thought, and his actions quickened, gradually forcing Mandalore decidedly on the defensive. Sensing that his enemy's confidence and morale was at an all-time low while the Mandalorian fleet was being crushed by the Republic all around him, Revan went in for the kill, knocking Mandalore's cleaver away with a punch to the hilt before delivering a flurry of slashes against his chest. In the blink of an eye, Mandalore the Ultimate was defeated, his pride shattered, and he collapsed onto the cold floor with a thud. _

"_Im-impossible. I am Mandalore the Ultimate! How could I ever be beaten?" the once-proud warrior coughed, writhing on the floor._

"_You let your pride blind you, and you have suffered the consequences. It is as simple as that," Revan dismissed, deactivating and clipping his lightsaber to his belt, then crossing his arms before his defeated foe. _

"_Heheheh…I see now that I was wrong," Mandalore said. "Wrong about everything. The Republic, the Jedi, our own strength as a people…but most above all, about __**them**__."_

"_Them?" Revan's shoulder jerked slightly. "Just who are you talking about?"_

"_Haha…you have no idea of who truly made me embark on this crusade, do you?"Mandalore chuckled, then coughed and spluttered again. "It was the Sith. They've been playing us all along. All of us. Ourselves, the Republic, the Jedi…Using us as __**bait!"**_

"_For what purpose?"_

_Mandalore grinned, feeling that his life was about to end as he uttered his last words. "Haha…you'll know on Rekkiad…Great towers of ice…"_

_With a final breath, the leader of the Mandalorians was gone. Revan unremorsefully removed his felled opponent's mask, revealing a grizzled face adorned with several battle scars. "Let's go. All of you. It is time to inform the Mandalorians of their leader's death. And of their need to surrender."_

_Without a word or utterance, all of his companions followed behind him, leaving the bodies of the Mandalorians behind to be consumed along with their flagship. _

"_What word have we received from General Surik?" Revan asked once they came aboard the bridge of his own flagship. "Are her forces holding firm?"_

"_The battle still rages on, sir," Saul Karath told him. "Her forces have taken quite considerable damage before our arrival. We should be able to break through the Mandalorian fleet, rendezvous with her group, and finally tear the Mandalorians to pieces in a joint pincer movement, should they refuse to surrender."_

"_Good. Alert all ships and order a full attack. I want this battle over by the next hour," Revan said confidently and spun around to see to his own matters. But all of a sudden, an ear-piercing sound ringing with pure death and destruction echoed from the surface of Malachor V. What was once a lush, habitable planet was turned into an indescribable graveyard for souls and the wreckage of ships alike._

"_Meetra…why…," Revan was lost for words, having never experienced in his life such widespread and instantaneous destruction._

_The Mass Shadow Generator had been activated._

-o-

A shiver came over Revan as he found himself standing over the sarcophagus with the Mask in hand. He had vaguely remembered the general details of the battle by accessing the Jedi archives on Coruscant to learn more about his own past. To learn and simply read of such destruction was one thing; witnessing it first hand – the countless deaths which did not produce so much as a single scream, as every last living thing on Malachor V had been wiped out in a heartbeat – was enough to break the mind and will of an ordinary man.

The moment he felt the cold steel of the mask come into contact with his gloved hand, Revan knew that the hostilities would begin. As he thought, Jarl was the first to fire a single shot aimed straight at Canderous's back. To his great misfortune, the future true leader of the Mandalorians was also equalled prepared, having activated an energy shield a split second before the blaster shot struck.

"Heh. Thought you would try something as stupid as that, kid," Canderous sniggered as he slowly turned around along with the rest of his party. "Now you're going to pay the price for betrayal. With your life."

"_Please_, Canderous," Jarl sneered cockily. "I have more than double the number of men you have. You friend over there by the sarcophagus may be as fast as the devil, but look at just what situation you're in: you're hemmed in by us with hardly any space to manoeuvre. That means you're little more than target practice for us."

"Think again," Revan said, clipping the mask to his belt and igniting his green lightsaber which gleamed against the icy walls.

"I would _indeed _think twice if I were you, Jarl," Canderous chuckled. "You don't want to mess with my friend here. Do you even have any idea who he really is?"

"Heh. So what, Canderous? You have a Jedi on your side; we get that," Jarl insisted on being stubborn. "We're perfectly capable of taking on Jedi in our own right. You yourself were a champion of the sport, isn't that true?"

"This isn't any ordinary Jedi, kid. This is _Revan _you're dealing with," Canderous spat back, shutting up Jarl instantly.

"What? R—Revan?" Jarl's confidence instantly faltered.

"Last chance, Jarl. Submit to me now, and all will be forgiven, and we can all walk out of this place intact. Either that or _you _don't walk out of here at all. It's your choice," Canderous said, cocking his weapon.

Jarl gritted his teeth, fully understanding the validity of Canderous's statement. He did not dare to go up against the slayer of Mandalore the Ultimate himself. He begrudgingly began to slowly lower his weapon, until….

"Eager Statement: It will soon be raining _death_, meatbags!"

The sound of a trigger-happy assassin droid's voice echoed from the entrance of the tomb, and HK was running towards them at a mind-numbing pace, a blaster rifle in one hand and several thermal detonators in the other.

"Manipulative bastards! Attack!" Jarl yelled, incensed by the apparent trickery. Blasters roared and shots flew about, and Revan immediately sprang into action, sprinting head-on towards the right flank of the enemy. He deflected several blaster shots, which were redirected at several poor Mandalorians who were too unprepared to have activated their own energy shields. Three of the Mandalorians backed away with quick steps as Revan approached, while the others in the immediate area were far too confused and disorientated from having to deal with Revan, Canderous's party as well as HK-47, that they completely ignored Revan's movements.

HK-47's aim was not deterred in the slightest even while he bounded over to the main battle, guns blazing. He looked with humorous glee at the 'meatbags' running before his master, and considered taking a shot at them. But he decided to not deny his master the fun and thrill of hunting down his prey, and so concentrated once again on the main body of enemy troops.

Revan pursued his foes down a fair distance of the long hallway, but quickly caught up to them as they were worn down by their bulky armor. When one of them decided to stand and fight, he effortlessly despatched him without as much as a blink of an eye, and relentless gave chase to the other two, one of which soon suffered the same fate. The final Mandalorian ran for her life the same way an animal would from a predator, luckily finding refuge in a small sub-corridor on the right hand side of the tomb. When Revan ran over to it, he was met by the sight of a solid wall, with the corridor extending leftward from it.

Expecting the Mandalorian to be hiding against the wall for a sneak attack, Revan sent a wave of Force energy hurtling forward, and a grunt of the female warrior and the clanging of armor against the solid floor could be heard. Seizing the initiative, Revan rushed the Mandalorian and sliced her weapon in half. She recoiled in shock, sending her helmet flying off of her head and falling behind her while she collapsed onto her back.

Realizing that she was defeated and defenceless against Revan who now held his lightsaber in front of him just beyond her face, the Mandalorian woman nervously raised her hands about her head. "Please…please don't."

Revan was slightly amused by the fact that a Mandalorian warrior was asking him for mercy, considering the proud militaristic society they hailed from. Revan did not have the slightest desire to kill her, for he could never bring himself to kill a defenceless opponent in cold blood. His eyes widened and he gasped, however, as he saw the Mandalorian's features, which bore a striking resemblance to Bastila: dark brown hair, striking grey eyes, a face which was as white and fair as snow, as well as ravishing beauty. The only real difference was in her chin and nose, which were decidedly different from that of his wife.

Deactivating his lightsaber, he brought the shocked Mandalorian up to her feet, speaking to her with his hands on her shoulders while she still looked upon him with trembling eyes. "Go. Run as fast as you can to your own ship, and get off this planet."

The Mandalorian replied with a voice expressing sheer surprise. Her voice was one of a warrior, imposing and strong, and yet possessed some of Bastila's innocence. "W-what? But why would you—"

Revan cut her off, now putting his hands firmly on her cheeks to drive in the message of urgency. "Look. In a few seconds' time, all of your companions will be dead. Don't ask me why; I just don't want to see you suffer the same fate, nor do I want to see you get hurt in any way. Just go. _Now._"

The Mandalorian nodded nervously and started to run off, taking one last look of both gratefulness and confusion at Revan, who simply stood still and looked down, before leaving. Moments later, when the last of the blaster shots had died down, Revan emerged from his location to the Canderous's triumphant group, and presented the Mask of Mandalore to his loyal friend.

"I believe this is yours," Revan smirked, and Canderous gratefully took the mask from him.

To see Canderous put the mask on his face was akin to seeing an emperor or a sovereign crowning himself, so majestic was the moment. His followers immediately got down on one knee and bowed their heads to their new and righteous leader.

"The time for blind aggression and expansion for our people has come to an end," Canderous declared to them. "It is now time for us to rebuild our society and our proud race, so that we may once again prosper and thrive like the glorious days of old. No longer shall our people be brigands and a race of mercenaries spread across the galaxy, but a united people with a common ideal and mission. Henceforth, I shall be known as…Mandalore the Preserver!"

"Hail Mandalore!" his loyal supporters cheered, and then they all proceeded carry the bodies of the fallen out of the tomb for a proper funeral, as per the custom of their race. Revan was also inclined to help with this practice, although he struggled to carry out the fully armored warriors out of the tomb due to his lesser physical strength.

"Statement: Master, I see that your meatbag structure is indeed insufficient, as I had thought, to properly deal with such a weight. Might I be of assistance?" HK inquired, walking up to Revan.

Revan groaned. "Yeah, take the one around my left arm. He's a heavy one."

HK followed Revan's request, effortlessly grabbing the heavy warrior around his left arm. "Curious statement: Master, I couldn't help but notice that you let one of the warriors you pursued into that small opening _escape_. Query: May I have the pleasure of hunting her down, master? I assumed you wanted to give me a bit of a treat after all this searching and trudging through snow."

"No, HK. I let her go. I wanted her to live."

"Incredulous answer: You wanted her to _what_, master?"

"I don't know, HK," Revan mumbled as they made their way out of the tomb. "Seeing her just reminded me so much of Bastila. She had the same hair, same eyes…I just couldn't let any harm come to her."

"Personal opinion: *sigh*…I truly do not comprehend you meatbags, master. Any physical similarities between meatbags are a mere coincidence, and they are essentially entirely different beings. Rhetorical question: If, for example, master, you order me to track down and kill a meatbag you define simply as 'a fat Rodian', would I not be so obliged to shoot every fat Rodian I see, so as to properly perform my obligation to you? Superfluous answer: Yes. Yes, I would."

"HK, just let her go. That's an order."

"Reluctant reply: Yes, master…cooling down blasters now," HK bitterly sighed.

Soon afterwards, Revan finally got accustomed to the bulky dead Mandalorian swung around his shoulder, catching up to Canderous. "So what now, Canderous?"

"We cremate them," Canderous said through the mask which slightly muffled his voice. "Unfortunately, we don't have the luxury of time to give them a full burial while our people are still out there killing each other, oblivious of what happened here. I must seek them all out and gather them under my banner before they do anything else stupid or waste another life in a pointless conflict." They exited the tomb, the sunlight shining down upon them as if to greet the new reign of a saviour of the Mandalorian people. "By the way, is T3 getting close anytime soon?"

"Oh…he's around," Revan smiled as he looked outward, seeing the tiny figure of the Ebon Hawk flying towards them from far away.

"Astounded statement: It seems like the rust bucket has his uses after all, master. This humble unit is surprised at that."

-o-

Mission sat on the couch of the living room, her eyes nearly half-closed as she watched some news on the HoloNet while in a comfortable slouched position. She still had a hangover from her late-night binge at the bar the previous night, and a new rush of queasiness was desperately being kept down by her.

_Heh. Bastila may not be my mom or anything, but I sure should listen to her more from now on. Anything's better than these hangover pains,_ she grinned to herself, finding humor in her own foolish actions. She could hear Zaalbar munching enthusiastically on a steak from the kitchen and rolled her eyes. Zaalbar's stomach would forever be a bottomless pit.

Her ear twitched at the sound of the door opening, and she lazily got up from the sofa to meet Carth, who said he would come and visit. Breaks were a rare thing in Carth's schedule after he was made an admiral by his superior, Admiral Dodonna, and tasked with the rebuilding and protection of the Telos system; something which he personally requested and was granted.

Carth smiled brightly upon seeing Mission coming to greet him "Hey there, Mission. Is Bastila in? She said she had something to talk to me about and—" He soon realized that Mission was quite literally in a mess; her clothes crumpled with folds here and there, a half-vacant expression on her face, and her legs twitched every now and then, as if they were buckling under some great weight that didn't exist. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Had quite a late night drinking too much," Mission drearily replied, then cut him off just as he was about to comment, waving her finger side to side. "Nonono, please don't lecture me. Bastila already did that after I came home."

Carth chortled a little. "Well, ok, suit yourself. So, can you tell me where she is?"

"She should be in her bedroom. I don't think she's been out of there for some time. She must have been waiting for you, I guess."

"Thanks, Mission. I'll go see her now," Carth nodded and headed to the bedroom, where Bastila was sitting alone on her bed, turning her head to look at him and standing up as he entered. Mission lethargically returned to the sofa, collapsing onto it as she turned off the HoloNet to get some rest. "Bastila? You wanted to see me?" Carth said to her.

"Oh. Yes, I did," Bastila stammered nervously. "I called you here in person because I…have a very important request for you."

Carth chuckled. "Don't be so shaky, Bastila. You can tell me anything, and I'll help."

"Carth, I would greatly appreciate it if you would...raise my child with me," Bastila let it out, feeling nervous in anticipation of Carth's answer.

"…" Carth was too shocked by Bastila's sudden request for something of such importance, unable to find any words while his mouth simply hung slightly ajar.

"Yes. I was afraid you'd react to it in this way," Bastila admitted, then began to plead with him. "But _please_, Carth. You're the only one I can turn to for help in this, now that Revan's gone. I won't see him in a long time; maybe even never again, considering what he has gone out there to face. Both my mother and father are dead. There's no-one else who can truly help me."

"Bastila, I…" Carth exhaled, finding himself in a complicated situation.

"I _know _that the thought of raising this child with me will bring back painful memories to you regarding your wife and son, but _please_. I don't know the first thing about parenthood, and I don't want my child to grow up without having someone to look up to as a father figure, even if it may not be Revan. Carth, I…I _beg you…_" Bastila fell to her knees, unable to further compose herself in her fear.

"Bastila…" Carth said quietly, bringing Bastila back up and holding her securely by the sides of her arms. "If it really means that much to you, then yes. I'll raise your child with you."

"You…you really mean that, Carth?" Bastila looked up at him with hope in her eyes.

"Yes. I understand why you're so conflicted about this, Bastila. I still remember my wife very fondly and I miss her every day, and I haven't seen Dustil ever since that day on Korriban. As much as raising this child with you may remind me of them, I won't just abandon you in this. I promised Revan that I would protect the Republic and you. Besides, considering all the things that he has done for us, the least we can repay him with is to raise his child well."

Bastila beamed angelically, giving Carth a hug of gratitude. "Thank you, Carth. You've no idea what it means to me."

"Don't mention it, Bastila. After all, that's what being a family is about, isn't it?" Carth smiled, returning her gesture.

"You could say that," Bastila grinned. "Although one day we'll have _two _children to take care of."

Carth fought down the laughter that would have followed. "I wouldn't be too concerned about Mission. She'll grow up. Someday."

"I _heard that_!" they heard a soft wail come from the couch, and laughed.

-o-

Revan, Canderous, HK and the others laid down the fallen warriors and their gear in three lines and started the funeral fire which soon consumed all of the bodies with a roaring flame. With the cremation complete, they scattered the ashes across the snowy landscape of Rekkiad, and boarded the Ebon Hawk to return to their ships.

The journey back to their original landing place was a relatively quiet one, as everyone sought to replenish their strength. As Revan and Canderous sat at the cockpit with HK-47 behind them, the other Mandalorians occupying various other places on the ship according to their own needs: the dorms and medical bay for the wounded, the workbench for those needing weapon tweaking, and the others lounged in the cargo bay and helped themselves to a moderate amount of food with the approval of Revan. T3 was handling maintenance work at various parts of the ship, hooting fearfully at the sight of the imposing warriors who were present.

"So, then, where to from here, Revan? Shall I accompany you and bring my boys along? You could use the extra blaster," Canderous asked Revan as they closed in on the other ships that had come with them.

Revan smirked and shook his head. "No, Canderous. As helpful as that sounds, there's something far greater that I want you to do."

"And what's that?"

"Stay, and rebuild your civilization for what's to come. You might have suspected it, but I did indeed have a vision as I approached and laid hand on the mask. It's as we thought: the Sith were what was behind the War. Find a place to make the Mandalorians strong and united again. I might need your help in the future; if I either don't request it or if I don't return, then the Republic most definitely will. Just make sure to keep your distance from Republic forces. Wouldn't want things to get complicated now, would we?"

"Heh. You think we can't take them?" Canderous joked. "But fine, Revan. I'll make it my life's duty. However, I want you to promise me one thing."

"Go on."

"Don't get your ass captured or killed out there. Neither the Republic or your little princess are going to take care of themselves without you here."

"You don't have to worry. I have absolutely no intention of failing to defeat the Sith. And I'm not about to let my child grow up without a father," Revan assured him.

"You're a good man, Revan," Canderous knocked him on the shoulder. "As much as I disdain the concept, let alone the words I'm going to use now, I'll say it nonetheless: may the Force be with you."

"Good luck, Canderous," Revan smiled and held out a knuckle which Canderous duly returned. He and the other Mandalorians then departed in their own ships to scour the planet for the other Mandalorian search teams and clans.

As soon as they left, Revan found a new wave of fatigue and weariness coming over him, and headed to the single bed at the medical bay, but not before giving his faithful droid a new order. "HK, set a Hyperspace course for the Unknown Regions."

"Answer: Of course, master. Query: But where precisely would you like to go, master?"

"It doesn't matter; we'll eventually find what we're looking for if we search hard enough. Just a general route will be fine, HK," Revan said, his voice suddenly becoming hoarse. HK went obediently to the piloting controls and punched in a Hyperspace co-ordinate with the assistance of T3. Having finally reached the bed, Revan collapsed onto it, his eyes growing heavy as he soon sank back into a dream.

-o-

"_Well done, Meetra," Revan commended his trusted companion who stood before him at the bridge of his flagship. "It is by your hand that victory has been claimed today, ending the war forever. The battle was terrible, but through it, we have saved the lives of trillions of innocent men, women and children." He took a curious eye at Surik, who didn't do as much as move a single muscle while he spoke, instead looking solely upon the metal floor. "Metra? Are you alright?"_

"…_" Meetra said nothing, but her eyes did the speaking for her as she looked directly at Revan with not the serene gaze of her blue eyes, but with sheer emptiness, not a single shred of emotion visible in her._

_Seeing her in her shell-shocked state, he moved towards her and shook her gently by the shoulders to break her from her trance, caring not in the slightest for how he would be perceived by his followers who surrounded him. When that didn't work, he turned his head and gave another order to those who stood by watching. "As you were. I will be back soon." _

_Alek stared at Meetra in a slightly condescending way, believing her to be lacking mental discipline to be so visibly distressed from the act she carried out. _

_Revan then personally led her out of the command bridge all the way to her personal quarters, his gentle hand not for a single moment leaving her arm which it was wrapped around while he continuously whispered to her tender words. Upon their arrival, Revan unlocked the door and laid her on her bed, bringing her covers over her._

"_It's okay now, Meetra. No-one else is here. It's just you and me. The battle is over and you can rest. You've earned it. Just…speak to me, Meetra," he implored her, gently caressing her forehead to comfort her. But Meetra still did not reply, instead tightening her hold over her quilt as her eyes widened with fear, as if she was experiencing a waking nightmare. _

_Deciding that it would be pointless to want to hear any words from her while she was in such a state, Revan squeezed her hand and then left, the automated door closing behind him. He felt truly devastated as he leaned against the wall, exhaling deeply._

_He now felt the utmost concern for Meetra and her wellbeing. He could sacrifice entire worlds without even a moment's hesitation if he believed it to be necessary in defeating the Mandalorians, but the safety of his friends and those he personally cared deeply for was an entirely different matter. He would never want anything to happen to his personal friends such as Alek, Meetra, or…_

"_Revan?" he heard a voice which made his heartbeat quicken in an instant. He turned around, to be met with the sight of a woman, her fiery red hair elegantly styled in waves, and her emerald green eyes looking seductively at him._

"_Oh. It's you. Hi," Revan said. "Fancy seeing you here. I thought you didn't like Meetra that much."_

"_I didn't come here to check on her. Why do you think I'm here?" the woman teased, playfully twirling her luscious hair._

"_Shall I take an educated guess?" Revan smirked, and the two of them locked themselves in a deep kiss of pure passion and lust. Revan could have sworn he had forgotten all about Meetra's condition as he was pinned against the wall by the woman who held her arms around him in a predator-like grip._

_Both she and Revan were relatively latecomers to the Jedi Order, beginning their training at an age that was dangerously close to the mark which normally drove the Jedi Masters to decide that children were untrainable. It was because of that that their hearts were always open to the desires which came with passion, be it for power, for glory, or for the very thing that every Master would preach vehemently against: love. _

_They had met each other in the most unlikely circumstances: when they were very young, they fought over a spoon at a communal breakfast in the Coruscant Jedi Temple where all of the initiates would dine, and were both reprimanded by their common teacher, Kreia. It was that day that they developed a childish rivalry with one another, but that relationship gradually grew into something much greater as the years went by. After many long nights taking pleasure in each other's presence under the stars of Dantooine, they finally fell in love, and kept their relationship an utmost secret from any and all. _

"_You know," she smiled, coiling her hands together lovingly on the back of Revan's neck as she looked into his eyes, "now that the war is over, what will you do, my love? The Mandalorians are beaten, but to return to the Republic would mean having to explain this tragic event to the Council. They would punish all of us. Expel us from the Order, even."_

"_To hell with the Order and the Council," Revan grunted. "I won't listen to their folly or their reactionary teachings any more. You're my life now, and I won't let anything happen to you, ever." He laid a soft kiss on her forehead and cradled her in his arms, then peered down at her as he recalled Mandalore's words. "But now that you mention it, there is indeed something I must do."_

_Clara looked up at him. "And what's that?"_

"_This," Revan replied, pulling out from underneath his robe the mask he removed from the dead face of Mandalore the Ultimate and showed it to her._

"_Oh. That. Of course," she chuckled, having forgotten what had happened so recently. _

"_Mandalore spoke to me before he died. He said that the Sith were behind the whole war, purposely using the Mandalorians to weaken the Republic so that they could see the true extent of our resolve. He died before he could tell me more, but he did say to me that the answers I seek will be found on a planet known as Rekkiad. It's an ice planet somewhere out in the Outer Rim."_

"_Oh, Revan," his love seductively clicked her tongue. "You don't want me to go cold, do you?"_

"_Well, you could always stay on the ship, if you want to," Revan grinned and they kissed each other. "We'll be departing for the planet in roughly 36 standard hours. I want the whole fleet to regroup and recuperate after that last battle. Some of our ships still haven't marshalled yet. I can't neglect Meetra in her current state, either."_

"_Can't you just leave the girl be? It's not like she can't take care of herself," she grimaced, folding her arms. While she was Revan's one and only lover, she often found herself at odds with Meetra, whom Revan relied more often on to carry out his plans. _

_Revan snickered. "Still hate her that much?"_

"_Not hate. Just generally dislike, is all," she insisted. "Why do you have to give her all the exciting assignments and leave me bored all the time, darling? Do you have that little faith in my abilities?"_

"_If you were leading this force in my place, would you send me on a dangerous mission after mission?" Revan fired right back with a grin._

"_Well, not really."_

"_Exactly. I don't want to see you get hurt. That's why I give Meetra the most daring assignments. Then again, I also assign some to Alek, though he's never been the type to take caution: he'd take off with all haste before you get the chance to tell him he's going head-on into a minefield."_

"_Heheheh…All right, mister, you've made your point," she laughed, touching his lips once again. They kissed each other before departing in opposing ways down the dorm corridor, exchanging glances over their shoulders._

-o-

Revan's eyes shot open, moving wildly as his breathing quickened. He was now uncertain of what made him feel more uncomfortable: the looming threat of Sith invasion, or the possibility that there was another out there with whom he was so madly in love with before he met his wife. The events of the past that he had just seen were incontrovertibly true, but his mind was torn in utter division between belief and denial as to whether the woman in his dream truly existed, and was such an important person in his life.

He remembered back to the day when he received his first vision through the Force. It was around the time when he and Carth crash landed on Telos in their escape pod following the destruction of the Endar Spire, and he lost consciousness as a result of the great impact of the landing. He had innumerable visions since that day, ranging from the locations of the Star Maps to various events which had led him further and further down the path of darkness and tyrannical ambition. And yet, he had remembered close to nothing about the battle over Malachor V, or what immediately came after it, until recently. Nothing except the silent, inaudible screams of the victims who had been immediately silenced by the Mass Shadow Generator which still haunted him to the present.

Fear began to creep over him. He had wanted to be able to focus himself solely on the fight that was to come, drawing upon his memory and love for Bastila in times of need to give himself strength. But now, with the image of that woman's face carved onto the back of his mind, Revan felt uncertain about everything. Bastila was his wife, the future mother of his child and the most important person in his life, but this new revelation of his past lover now began to chisel away at his previously insurmountable love for her.

_Who was she? What was her name? Did I truly love her so? And most of all…where is she now? Is she safe?_

These were the questions that were raging in Revan's mind.

_No,_ he thought and rubbed his aching forehead with his fingers. _The past is the past. You're my one and only love now, Bastila. There is only you._

He could do nothing but earnestly hope that it was so.

-o-

"Hmph. So he has finally accomplished his tiny hurdle of a deed," Clara scoffed, breaking off her meditation after a strong feeling rushed over her through the Force. The knowledge that Revan was on his way filled her with a gleeful anticipation which drowned out the sliver of sorrow of having to come face to face with him again. A crack of thunder emanated from the distance as she rose to her feet and spoke an order to Syl, her Lethan Twi'lek aide. "Syl, prepare the ships. The time of our departure has come. We go to the fringes of the Empire. Inform Lord Scourge that we shall leave immediately."

"Yes, milady," the red-skinned servant scurried away while the others also left to carry out their own duties, leaving the Dark Lady in solitude.

"At last, Revan," she said while reflectively looking out at the thundering skies above which mirrored the emotions in her heart. "At last, we shall see each other again. Your heart has strayed from its rightful path of power and conquest. The Jedi have robbed you of your power and splendour. But I promise you, you will have that and so much more. Once Vitiate is destroyed, you and I will start a legacy that will extend through millennia. You still haven't fulfilled the promise you made to me so long ago…"

She lifted up her right hand to her eyes, the sleeve of her dark robe shifting back to reveal a jewelled ring around her finger as she whispered.

"You promised me an eternity of happiness once you had achieved your goal, Revan. That we'd spend the rest of our lives together. I intend to see to it that that promise is kept."

She put her hand aside and walked out into the thundering rainstorm, determined to get back all that she had lost: her pride, her glory, and her dreams.

But most of all, _him._


	8. Anguish

**Chapter 8**

**Anguish**

Two weeks had passed since Revan bid farewell to Canderous – now the new Mandalore – on the icy world of Rekkiad. What was supposed and thought to be nothing more than a brief period of indecision before setting a clear course towards the heart of the Sith threat, now turned out to be what would soon be weeks of inner turmoil for Revan, who became more affected by fatigue and weariness as time went on. So fruitless had his search been since departing that dreary frozen rock, that now he began to have doubts as to whether he would succeed, or if the Sith threat even truly existed at all and was not just a product of his imagination coupled with his anxieties.

Truth be told, Revan had very little – if any – knowledge of where he was truly heading. He knew of no planets, no routes or locations that could possibly help him reach his intended goal. But somehow, he could feel the vehement dark-side energy of his final destination beckoning to him every day, its predatory aura drawing him in closer and closer to his final fate and destiny.

"Statement: Master, I cannot help but notice that you are acting more dispirited than usual," HK informed him. "That is, showing any sign of dispiritedness at all."

"Heh. Sorry, HK," Revan chuckled, drawing his head out of his hands. "After all, finding absolutely nothing in a long search doesn't exactly give someone optimism now, does it?"

"Counter-argument: But Master, does it not build up a sense of anticipation? Of utter and pure thrill? This humble unit cannot begin to recount the numerous times I have been in such a situation, ceaselessly hunting down meatbag after meatbag without pause until it has been terminated. Philosophical utterance: The longer the wait, the more glee there is in the final kill. Is that not right, Master?"

"That's not really the situation we're in, HK," Revan grinned and laughed softly. "Remember, we're _looking _for the source of the Sith threat. We're not trying to kill anyone, just yet."

"Statement: Oh, Master, I can most positively feel my circuits _buzzing_ with delight at your words. I eagerly look forward to facing more of the lightsaber-wielding meatbags who so often make futile attempts on your life."

"Then don't worry – you're _bound _to have a blast once we finally enter Sith space," Revan joked, laughing until a sudden pang of great emotion hit him in an instant. "I…feel something…out there," he murmured, reaching his hand out to the console controls to bring the Hawk out of Hyperspace.

"Query: Master, is there something wrong?" HK asked.

"It's nothing, HK," Revan blankly said as stars and planets alike came into clear view in front of him. "There's just something out there that's…_calling to me._"

HK groaned. "Unnecessary complaint: Oh, Master…how I truly wonder at why you meatbags possess such an unnecessary and superfluous mental quality such as the one you are displaying right now. I have absolutely no idea what to refer to it as!"

T-3 immediately beeped something in a defensive response to back up Revan.

"Aggravated threat: Stay silent or _be _silenced, you whiny trash compactor!"

T-3 quickly drew back and tooted in withdrawal.

Revan stared at the barren wasteland of a planet which the Ebon Hawk now ventured aimlessly towards. The hellish red surface was long dead and covered with molten rock and ash, its inhospitable state almost comparable to that of Malachor V. But somehow, deep inside his memories, Revan knew that the planet had once been alive. Vibrant.

His mind suddenly becoming pained and wreaked with visions of the past, Revan now understood the undeniable truth.

It was his home.

For so long he had wondered whether or not he would see his true homeworld again. He knew that the 'homeworld' that he thought of as his own was the planet of Deralia, a place that was pre-programmed into his artificial memory by the Jedi Council after his wife had captured him following Malak's betrayal. He would have visions from time to time about his childhood years and of his true parents, although he could never see their faces in his dreams and could only take comfort in their loving touch.

As the Ebon Hawk drifted closer and closer to the now lifeless planet, Revan's mind was assailed with visions that would disappear as fast as they came into his mind, each leaving a sharp surge of pain throughout his entire being. He remembered his homeworld as being vibrant and lush, and almost entirely unaffected by external affairs, close to being an isolationist planet. But all of a sudden and without any time to ponder why, everything had changed: the destruction of war was creeping upon the once-peaceful world, driving many people – including himself and his parents – to pre-emptively flee the oncoming chaos.

Although Revan was never present to witness the decimation of his home planet, he instinctively knew that the Sith were responsible for the scourging of all life upon it. A dormant evil and terrible power had finally decided to extend its influence beyond, consuming all that refused to bow down to its command.

Were his parents still alive? Were they somewhere out there, living in peace with the pride gained from the knowledge that their son was the saviour of the galaxy? Had they lost their lives at the hands of the Sith or otherwise? Revan could not know. And to his personal regret and willingness to commit to his current mission, he _did not want to know._ He could not allow such thoughts to trouble him in such times of danger. As much as he hated to admit it to himself, his parents were now dead to him, whether they truly were or not.

"Let's leave this place, HK," Revan said, not wanting the mental pain and anguish to get to him as he restrained his emotions. "Set us back on our original course."

"Confirmation: Yes, Master. Resetting Hyperspace co-ordinates now," HK-47 said and punched in some commands on the Hawk's console. A few seconds later, the ship blasted into Hyperspace, leaving the last vestige of Revan's childhood in its wake.

-o-

"You are certain that this plan of yours will succeed?" Scourge grunted with his arms crossed at Clara, who stood calmly next to him. Their fleet had just exited Hyperspace, and the shuttles were now drifting towards a barren planet which's surface was jagged with rocks, cliffs and stone spires. "If it does not and if Revan is not captured as you make it seem so certain, all of our lives shall be forfeit."

"Of _course_ I am certain, Lord Scourge," Clara puffed, flicking away some strands of hair which fell in front of her gaze. "As I have told you before, if I were not, I would not have brought us out here in the first place. The bond I share with Revan, formed from the years we spent together during the Mandalorian Wars, still remains strong, and I will be more than able to utilize it to our advantage at whim. All I need you to do is to subdue him by means of force, or at the very least draw him into a stalemate so that my servants can neutralize him."

"Are you mocking my abilities?" Scourge scowled at her, his eye twitching with frustration.

"Oh, no. Not at all, milord," Clara snickered. "I just don't want to face the risk of you smashing his skull in, or leaving him in an otherwise useless state. I know all too well about your unrivaled prowess in battle."

Scourge still did not feel convinced by Clara's words – always he was distrustful towards her, viewing her as nothing more than a manipulative girl who sought to make up for her lack of true power with words of coercion and persuasion.

They both turned around as Clara's Lethan Twi'lek aide approached them and bowed courteously.

"Please pardon me, my masters," the elegant female apologized. "My Lady, we are now approaching the planet you have decided upon to carry out our operation."

"About time," Clara snickered darkly and turned back to look out towards space, the tiny figure of a planet visible far off in the distance. "Prepare the crews and warriors for debarkation. Ensure that all units know precisely where they will be positioned. And do take care of yourself, my dear girl – Revan is an opponent who is _not _to be taken lightly."

"Of course, milady," the Twi'lek answered. "We shall be ready for your further instructions." She took another bow, then quietly left her master and Scourge at the command deck.

"You have chosen this desolate _rock _as the place where we will capture him?" Scourge raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"As you will probably feel it yourself, this place is teeming with the dark side of the Force," Clara smirked, pulling back her hood. "The Emperor himself had stripped this place of any and all life, and like Malachor V, it is a dead world resounding with emptiness and angst. It is the perfect place to conceal ourselves and lay our trap for Revan. The sheer darkness of this place will hide our own individual presence."

"I see you are more insightful than I had thought," Scourge scoffed with his arms crossed. "Impressive."

Clara chuckled softly. "Oh, no need for compliments, milord. Once Revan arrives here, just make sure to capture him alive, at all costs. And," she walked away from him to her own quarters, "…have fun while you're at it."

-o-

Revan sat at the cockpit scrunching the front of his long hair with his fingers in impatient frustration. He knew that it was for the best that he left everyone he cared for behind, but he couldn't help himself as he constantly yearned for their company: Bastila's warm and loving embrace; Carth's reassuring presence; Mission and Zaalbar's sibling-like petty arguments; Canderous and Juhani's dependability and great valor in combat. Even Jolee's constant whining and bitching at every inconvenience that strayed into his path.

Revan chuckled softly at the last thought. It was hard to imagine an old grumbler like Jolee going out of his way to protect countless others like Revan wanted all of his friends to do during his absence, but Revan knew that despite Jolee's stubborn exterior personality, his sense of morality outshined some of the most ardent of Jedi Knights.

A huge wave of conflicting emotions rushed over Revan at once, and his eyes shot up in pain. After a short while of clutching his aching head, Revan focused his vision ahead of him again.

It had been around three hours since the Ebon Hawk picked up readings of a large body of still rocks which lay scattered kilometres wide. Reluctantly, Revan had instructed HK-47 to exit Hyperspace and proceed at a steady speed, although there was not a planet to be seen for what could prove to be days instead of hours, putting the Hawk at potential risk of fuel exhaustion.

And yet, to Revan's surprising delight, the end of the rock field was visible approximately two kilometres away, and a reddish planet came into view. The joy of finally having found an actual planet after wandering aimlessly in a sea of rocks soon dissipated, however, as Revan felt an emptiness and turmoil within him he had not sensed since Malachor V.

The planet was dead and lifeless with no sun, but a solitary moon which illuminated its surface in the more pale and meaningless light. And with every inch the Ebon Hawk travelled towards it, Revan's mind became more and more unsettled and his thoughts murky and unclear.

T3 came up behind Revan and HK, beeping softly with fear.

"Query: Master, shall we descend upon that lifeless rock and investigate? It does not seem that we will see another planet for some time," HK spoke.

Revan pondered awhile about the potential value of doing as HK suggested. On one hand, he was in real need of solid, physical clues and facts he could use to ascertain the precise locations of the Sith bases of operations, of which he hadn't even had a single encounter with so far. On the other, he knew that his quest was so far guided not by actual maps or physical information, but the Force which seemed to guide his actions and decisions. Knowing the potential size of the Sith Empire in uncharted space, this was about as good a start as any. The planet, as barren as it was, was not devoid of the Force – rather, it was brimming with dark-sided energies – and so Revan decided that it was best for him to investigate.

"Take us down there, HK," Revan requested to his faithful droid as he got out of his seat. "Find an isolated and safe place to land. I'll be in the cargo hold with T3, making preparations. Things can get dangerous down there, and I need to equip him as necessary."

"Confirmation: Of course, master. Arrogant quip: Though I firmly believe that a mobile tin-can could _hardly _prove to be effective in battle," HK said, and proceeded to initiate a steady descent.

"Come along, T3," Revan said hastily, walking quickly to the cargo hold while T3 followed behind him, tooting with uncertainty. Once they came to and stopped in the middle of the cargo hold, T3 opened up numerous panels on his surface for Revan's promised adjustments and equipage, but Revan shook his head and gestured to T3 with his hand to withdraw his panels which he duly did.

"T3, I didn't bring you here to arm you with combat equipment," Revan spoke in a hushed voice, knowing all too well that HK-47 prided himself on his excellent hearing. "I need you to record a message for me. You can do that, can't you?"

T3 beeped positively in response, either from the joy of knowing that he could stay on the ship and not go head-first in the face of danger, or simply because of his loyalty to Revan and his pleasure of serving him.

"Good," Revan smiled, and waited before T3 initiated his recording function before speaking again. "T3, you've stayed by me and Bastila's side and looked out for us for as long as I remember since we met on Taris, and I thank you. As you know, we are approaching a planet that brims with the power of the dark side. I did not mention it before, but I cannot help but feel that there is a hidden danger lurking in wait…waiting for _me_. But despite this danger, I am willing to face it if it is the key to discovering more about this new Sith threat that faces the Republic. I must go alone; you and HK-47 must stay back here on the Ebon Hawk. If I do not return in a matter of hours, then I want you to lay low until it is safe. Take the ship, yourself and HK back to Republic space by any means necessary. Knowing HK and his loyalty to me, he will try and come after me if I do not return. As much as this pains me to say it, you must subdue him if he does.

Take yourself back and find anyone – Republic personnel or Jedi – who can help. Tell them that the Republic must be prepared to face this new Sith threat, but ensure that the news doesn't become public: turmoil and strife so soon after the Star Forge crisis is the last thing I want for the Republic. If all fails and you cannot make your way back a safe Republic world, then seek out Canderous; he'll keep you safe. But promise me this: ensure that none of our friends risk their lives by coming out here to look for me, especially Bastila. Not even Canderous, as well: tell him that his duty is to prepare his people to defend against the Sith invasion should it come to pass. And T3, if…if I never return, then I want you to return to Telos at a time you judge to be right. Tell Carth, Mission, Zaalbar and Bastilaabout what has happened out here. Tell them that I want them to live out the rest of their lives in peace, and that it is my wish that they don't come looking for me. That is all, T3."

T3 stopped and withdrew his holo-vid recording device back into his main system and trailed Revan as he returned to the cockpit.

"Statement: Master, I must say that that took a much longer time than I expected. The terrible things that peace and passiveness does to one's abilities," HK mocked.

"Heh. I'm just getting old, I guess," Revan scoffed and looked out the cockpit glass. "We're getting closer, I see."

"Answer: Indeed, Master. I have just initiated the landing sequence. We should be touching down on the surface in exactly 45 seconds. Observation: During our descent, I've scanned and analysed the atmosphere and surface of the planet, both with my own sensory functions and the Ebon Hawk's atmospheric scanning devices. It seems, with 99% certainty, that the planet's atmosphere will prove to be non-fatal to your meatbag body, Master. Unnecessary quip: Just don't get your feet burned, Master! The heat of the planet's surface is undeniable."

"Just like the sands of the Dune Sea of Tatooine and the Valley of the Dark Lords on Korriban all over again, huh?" Revan grinned and turned around, heading for the loading ramp. "Sure, I'm up for it."

HK turned his head in curiosity. "Query: _Surely _you don't intend on going _alone, _do you, Master? The thought of not being able to merrily blast away at any potential hostiles on an uncharted world would most positively render this humble droid as…disgruntled."

Revan answered back. "Uh-huh. I want you to stay behind and guard the ship with T3. I'm sure I'll be fine on my own."

"Frustrated curse: #$ %#*$&#$#%!" HK-47 grumbled and swore quietly to himself in an unintelligible conglomeration of countless alien languages all in a single expletive.

The Hawk landed on the red sands of the unknown planet moments later, and Revan embarked alone with his lightsaber in hand, smiling cheekily over his shoulder to the two droids who interpreted the words that came out of his mouth in two completely different ways. "Remember what I told you."

"Wordless complaint: Eghh…," HK sighed, and T3 let out beeps and whizzes expressing concern and worry for Revan.

As Revan treaded solitarily across the barren wasteland of sand, rock and towering stone cliffs, fragmented visions accompanied by jolts of pain struck him with every step, until his mind was completely overtaken by a memory of the past.

-o-

"_What could possibly drive you to stop at this lifeless, dead rock, Revan? There is nothing of value to us here." Alek asked him in frustration as the two of them, along with Revan's secret mistress, walked its dusty ground that was littered with sharp and jagged rocks. _

_Several days had passed since they departed Rekkiad with the knowledge of the Sith Empire they had acquired from there via a holocron which lay within its secret Sith tomb. The journey across space had been long and arduous, with Hyperspace travel frequently being rendered impossible by the sheer number of rocks which had to be blown to bits by the fleet's laser cannons as they went along. Leaving their fleet in orbit over the planet to recuperate before heading deeper into unknown space, the three of them travelled aboard a shuttle to the surface at the insistence of Revan. _

"_Are you a fool, or have you forgotten already, Alek?" Revan berated him. "Simply learning the teachings and principles of the dark side is not enough; you must harness its energies and forge it into your very being in order to gain true power. That is why I have brought the two of you with me here, a place which's dark side energies are second only to Malachor V itself among the planets we have encountered so far. You must embrace its darkness as it wraps around you; draw upon its strength and make it your own. Now focus."_

_Alek grunted in exasperation while the woman next to Revan chuckled, impressed by her leader's philosophical insight. They focused their minds, letting themselves be rejuvenated and filled with the planet's inexhaustible dark sided energies, Alek taking particular pleasure at the thought of growing even more powerful than he already was._

"_Enough. Now let us go," Revan said snappily and spun around to return to the shuttle._

"_Already? But why, Revan? I am only beginning to harness the energies of this place!" Alek declared._

"_With power must come self-control, Alek," Revan lectured him again. "Indulging in power without exercising self-control is to give into the most basic of sentient instincts. If you let your powers, pride, ambitions and dreams control you instead of you controlling them, it will inevitably lead to your own destruction. There is always a limit to the amount of dark powers you can harness without losing your sense of judgment. I know where my own personal limits lie, and I will never let my hunger for power and knowledge cloud my judgment, or the cause that I am fighting for. And besides," he grinned beneath his mask, "the more uncontrolled power you wield, the more reckless you become."_

"_I couldn't have said it better myself," Revan's mistress chuckled while Alek fumed in frustration. "But I must ask you now, Revan; do you think it was wise to let Meetra go? If she does indeed make her way back to Coruscant to report to the Council, it could lead to…unfavorable outcomes."_

_Revan scoffed. "Let me guess – you want to kill her?"_

_She laughed back. "'Kill' is such a harsh word. Knowing what she means to you, I'd be forced to capture her and bring her back, instead."_

_Revan quickly retorted. "I was with her for a time after she returned to my flagship following the battle. She was, how should I put it…blank. Not a shred of emotion in her. I doubt she could've handled any more fighting, after what she did. So I let her go."_

"_The Republic will never take us back, Revan. You know that," Alek told him. "The moment she steps foot in the Council chamber and speaks to the Masters about what we have committed, they will declare us as nothing more than outlaws and renegades."_

"_I thought we decided long ago that the Jedi mean nothing to us now. Did we not?" Revan asked condescendingly, and Alek begrudgingly nodded. "They have expelled us, and I am glad for it. The Jedi teachings are now all but obsolete – outdated. Once we accomplish what we have set out to do here in the farthest reaches of the galaxy, we shall return and change everything as we see fit – of that I assure you. But first of all," he said, walking slowly back to the shuttle with his hands joined behind his back, "we have a Sith planet to find and a threat to eliminate."_

"'_Change everything as we see fit'," his lover smirked darkly. "I like the sound of that…"_

-o-

"Who…_are you_?" Revan gasped as he struggled on his knees and hands to bring himself back up after yet another painful episode of visions. He was still begging himself to remember her name so that he could refocus on his mission without the torturous curiosity that came every time he saw her face.

He wandered through the desolate wasteland, trudging through rock-ridden valleys and cliffs until he came to a deep, gargantuan canyon which resounded with the dark side of the Force. Unlike his previous travel here, Revan was now fully concentrating on maintaining his inner goodness and self-control, drawing on memories of his wife and friends to ward away the evil that sought to creep into his heart.

All the while, he was waiting…still waiting for another vision to come to him, so that he could be guided as to what course he should take next, but nothing came.

"The Force hates me now, huh?" Revan chuckled to himself. "Won't even bring me a vision when I need it most."

His entire body then sprung into a state of prime awareness and alert as he heard the falling of a few small rocks. He got up on his feet, ignited his green lightsaber in a defensive Soresu stance to meet whatever came his way. Although the threat did not present itself yet, Revan could feel – almost _smell – _the presence of his predators; whether they were wild animals or the Sith, as he now strangely hoped, the truth would reveal itself in only a matter of time.

Then, seeing no more need to keep themselves concealed, almost twenty dark-robed warriors armed with crimson lightsabers sprung up from their hiding places behind the countless rocks which surrounded Revan, even from the direction from which he originally came from. Revan waited patiently, staying absolutely still until the first assailant lunged at him with his lightsaber in a broad, slashing movement characteristic of Djem So. Revan effortlessly deflected the clumsy strike over his right shoulder, then followed through with an effortless and light swing of his right arm which cut across the spine of the warrior, killing him in one hit.

The ensuing fight was no more difficult for Revan than his first kill: while other Jedi sought to master the orthodox seven lightsaber forms taught by the masters of the Order, Revan went far beyond it, creating numerous hybrid techniques of his own which drew upon the best of each form, utilizing them on a situational basis. While most other lightsaber duelists fought on a reactionary basis, watching the enemy's moves before deciding their next strike, Revan manipulated his opponent's swings at every turn; only the most skilled and wise combatants avoided being mere toys for exercise when fighting against him.

What was once twenty warriors was soon whittled down to three, and Revan had not even been made to drop a single bead of sweat or take a single pant of panicked breath. Their confidence diminished, the three survivors nervously backed away from Revan, until—

"_Fools!_" a deep and terrible voice filled with hatred and disgust bellowed to Revan's direction. Revan quickly turned his head left to see a red-skinned monster bounding furiously towards him, its movement and momentum fuelled by the Force. With a single, vehement swing of his hand, the monster tossed aside the three warriors into a sharp rock formation using the Force, killing them instantly.

Revan had hardly enough time to readjust himself when the hellish monster lunged towards him, crashing his red lightsaber down in an almighty swing which caused Revan to recoil in shock, skidding back two feet across the rough ground before he steadied himself. He had perhaps two or three seconds to study his opponent before he was assailed again; pronounced facial bones and tentacles, heavy armor that made that of the Mandalorians look like children's toys, and a gargantuan, towering figure loomed menacingly over him.

_Looks like my search for the Sith is over_, Revan humorously thought inwardly and readied himself in his hybrid lightsaber form which combined Ataru, Djem So and Juyo, knowing that nothing else would suffice in bringing down such an impressive warrior. Each swing of his opponent was easily four times the intensity of Malak, as Revan found himself on the back foot even with his most potent combat form, against the Sith's most impressive and deadly application of Juyo.

_Should you find yourself pitted against an opponent who is seemingly insurmountable in strength, _he remembered Kreia as saying, _in order to prevail over him, you must turn a battle of power into a battle of minds. Watch his movement; learn his techniques. With time, you will come to know him better than he does himself. Play on his emotions; turn them against him. And when you feel that he has lost his discipline and clarity, it is then that you must strike._

_Well, I should focus on surviving first before I can get a chance to watch him, shouldn't I? _ Revan thought. Knowing that his physical strength – even while aided through his command of the Force – could not best his opponent, Revan went on the defensive, falling back on another of his hybrid forms which utilized Soresu's defensive capabilities with Makashi's finesse. And it seemed to work well: the Sith, once supremely confident of his victory while he was battering away at Revan's offensive hybrid form, now began to fume in exasperation as his strikes were deflected time and again. His strikes reaching out too far, he sacrificed precious balance against Revan who now seemed indomitable. Knowing that his armor would prohibit the physically demanding movements of Ataru, the Sith bounded towards Revan, attacking him with a conservative application of Djem So.

His natural pride and anger, however, got the better of him: his frustration growing, he soon abandoned his cautious approach, flailing angrily in a wild bout which could not even be recognized as Juyo. It did not help that Revan had already arrogantly slashed across his chest three times, although he did not penetrate the thick armor – either by carelessness or intentional action.

Revan now saw his chance. With his opponent's discipline all but extinct, he pressed the attack. The hunter now became the hunted, the aggressor the defender, as the Sith was pushed into a hard retreat, fighting desperately against Revan's renewed attack with strikes that were so careless that they did not even pose Revan a threat. But just as Revan knocked away his enemy's lightsaber and brought his own down in front of the defeated foe's face, he was stopped in his tracks by a cold sensation which rippled throughout his body from the back of his neck. He brought his hand up and felt around to feel cold metal, pulling the object out and observing it to see that he was struck by a tranquilizer dart.

"What?" he murmured, dropping his lightsaber which deactivated once it hit the ground, as his hands seemed to go numb. He slowly turned around, his eyes heavy and his vision blurring, to see a beautiful Lethan Twi'lek strolling slowly towards him.

"Shh…sleep now," she hissed softly like a snake as she approached, holding Revan's paralyzed body tenderly and bringing him down to the ground on his back. She sat down cross-legged, elevating Revan's head up onto her legs and cradled him softly in her lap until he lost all consciousness. "That's it…Sleep…"

-o-

Revan was violently woken up some time later, his entire body surging with pain as electrical currents rippled through every last vein. When he finally came to, he felt four metallic Force-suppressing bonds restraining his wrists and ankles against a board of cold steel which held him upright in a vertical position. He could not see anything, for a blindfold was applied over his eyes. The air inside the room he was being held was nothing like the hot and dusty atmosphere of the planet he landed on: it was almost like being back in the freezing wastes of Rekkiad. He could sense numerous presences strong in the Force nearby, all watching him with keen eyes.

"Where…where am I?" Revan muttered weakly, his throat sore and dry from dehydration.

"_We _are the ones who will ask the questions here, _not you_," a commanding male voice shot back at him. "Why are you here?"

"Heheh…I could ask _you_ the same thing," Revan scoffed back, and he could hear the man walking at a threatening pace towards him before a female voice restrained him.

"That is enough, Lorn," a voice which caused Revan's head to jerk due to a strange sense of familiarity it aroused in him. "I shall interrogate him alone."

"But milady—" the man insisted, before he obediently walked out of the room with all the others who followed behind him. The automated door closed behind them, leaving this mysterious woman alone to do whatever she willed.

An eerie, long silence followed. Revan could sense and hear her breathing growing uneven, calm at times while growing into a raging pant at others. At last, having found the will to converse to him, the woman spoke softly.

"It has been a long time, Revan. Do you remember me?" she said with a slight slyness in her voice, stepping forward so that she was two paces away from him.

"You…the dreams. I…I can't…," Revan replied, wracked in confusion as he weakly shook his head.

"Hmph. Can't remember, is that it?" she smirked and took another step forward. She leaned in and removed the blindfold from his head. Revan's eyes slowly opened, and he winced due to the lights which shone directly towards him. Once his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room and the haziness of his vision subsided, he was met with the sight of a ravishing woman who had the fiery red hair he remembered from his dreams. They only thing different were her eyes; once a beautiful emerald green, now an insidious orange that was fueled by the dark side's influence.

"You…it's…," Revan stammered again, not believing his eyes. "But I don't remember…"

"A hopeless fool you are, Revan," the woman grinned, revealing her perfect and pristine teeth. She closed the last of the gap between them, placing her hands on the surface of the metallic board behind Revan's head. "Maybe this will jolt your memory a bit."

Revan gasped inwardly as he felt her lips locking against his in a sensation that he had not experienced in years. Her hands now caressing the back of his head and his cheeks, Revan was taken aback at the sheer passion that was driven into her kiss. She had clearly longed for this moment for an excruciatingly long time, and was now enjoying every moment of it while Revan was still to return any portion of the gesture. Instead, he was assailed by another round of pain in his temple, as another vision came to pass.

-o-

"_Milord, a team of Jedi have infiltrated the vessel!" Revan's Sith admiral hastily informed him on the bridge of his flagship while they were coming hard under fire from two Republic capital ships which hurtled towards them in a pincer movement aimed at trapping them. "They are moving fast, and have already cleared the docking bay and coming straight towards this location!"_

"_Is that so?" Revan puffed with ice-like composure, not the least bit anxious. "Send in the elite guards. Order them to delay the Jedi as necessary. Should they manage to survive and make their way here, I shall deal with them myself."_

"_Yes, milord," the admiral saluted him without question, and proceeded to carry out his instructions, relaying a general order to all the personnel aboard the ship. _

"_It's been too long since I've had the pleasure of personally gutting a Jedi," Revan's lover said to him, coiling her arm around his. "Shall we?"_

"_No," Revan said firmly behind his mask, crossing his arms. "I want you to get out of here, Clara. Now."_

"_W-what do you mean by that, love?" she said nervously, her eyes fluttering in bewilderment. _

"_Do you forget that Malak's ship is barely less than 400 meters away from mine?" Revan told her, grabbing her by the forearm and beginning to shove her in the direction of the escape pod bay that was situated on the other end of the corridor from the command bridge while his minions continued to work hastily at their consoles. "Sooner or later, he will seize this opportunity to destroy all of his enemies in a single stroke. I know him and his ambitious nature – he will not let this chance slip from his grasp. I want you to get out of here as quickly as you can."_

"_But what about you?" Clara said, the conflict evident in her voice. "What will you do?"_

"_Don't you worry about me. I'll make it out just fine – I swear to you. I don't intend on being killed by a ragtag band of second-class Jedi," Revan said with a fire in his tone, then grabbed her by the shoulders and made her face him dead in the eye. "I promise you that we will one day have the empire that we dreamed of, my love. Now go."_

"This can't be..._" Clara's eyes began to water, and she was utterly heartbroken to have to leave the love of her life behind to face almost certain death alone. Unable to find any words, she found some small mental consolation as Revan removed his mask, looking at her with eyes that reflected the flames within hers. They kissed passionately one last time, Clara wrapping her hands around the back of Revan's neck and hair, unwilling to let go of him. _

_After finally separating, Revan wiped the teardrops from her face and got her into one of the escape pods, standing outside the entry hatch and closing it behind her. Clara rushed up to the glass which separated her and Revan by barely an inch and pressed her hands up against it, longing to feel his touch again as her escape pod blasted off into space, unseen and unnoticed by all of the combatants of the battle. _

_Barely a minute after Revan stormed back up to the command bridge, the strike team of Jedi and Republic personnel burst through the door, immediately engaging and dispatching the Sith who stood guard. Several Sith fired a deadly spray of repeating blaster fire at them, killing numerous Republic soldiers who were unfortunate enough to be in the line of fire as the Jedi advanced, determined to not let the sacrifice of their comrades be in vain. _

_Having full consciousness while his dream-like visions continued in his mind, Revan's heartbeat quickened and intensified as his sight turned to the figure of his beloved wife, who cut through Sith soldiers and Dark Jedi minions alike with the grace and lightness of a butterfly. Although he knew that he was seeing images of the past, Revan's heart began to tear in two as he knew that he would soon have to cross blades in his vision with Bastila, whom he had never stopped missing since his departure from Telos. _

_After the last Dark Jedi fell at Bastila's hand, the Jedi cautiously approached Revan who ended the life of a Republic soldier with a telekinetic Force Choke. Bastila stood at their head, looking at him with eyes of determination, although they indeed had some small amount of fear in them as well._

"_You cannot win, Revan," she declared, pointing her finger out at him in a gesture of warning. Revan dismissed Bastila's assertion as ludicrous – it would take more than a few Knights to defeat a Dark Lord – and especially one who was trained by Kreia, whose knowledge and wisdom in the Force surpassed perhaps all of the other Masters on Dantooine. He raised his lightsaber and assumed his hybrid Soresu-Ataru style, ready to strike down the first Jedi to make a move against him._

_And just as Revan had predicted, a devastating salvo of fire from Malak's ship, the Leviathan, struck a heavy blow aimed en masse at the bridge of Revan's flagship. The Dark Lord blacked out, the last sight he beheld being the conflicted gaze of his future wife as she looked over his body. _

-o-

"C…Clara," Revan whispered her name for the first time in years after their lips separated. A single tear had escaped from his eye, signifying that his love for her had not entirely disappeared- merely hidden and unknown even to him over the years.

"You _bastard,_ Revan…Why did you make me wait for so long? I missed you so," Clara wept softly, wrapping her arms around him and sinking her head into his chest. What was in truth only a mere three years of separation from Revan felt like a lifetime to her, so much did she love him with all her heart.

She remembered screaming out his name and slamming her fists against the glass of her escape pod that fateful day, but no-one would hear her. Losing all hope for her love, she had retreated to the back of her small confines, crouching at a corner and crying into her knees while her escape pod drifted aimlessly into the deep vastness of space.

Revan longed to speak to her again, but was uncertain of just what to say to her. Sensing his indecision, Clara smirked and decided to make things easy for him.

"Our former dreams have been shattered, Revan. We can no longer have the empire that we both wanted for ourselves. But now that we are together again, there is one other thing that we can accomplish together," she insisted energetically, caressing his face to further sway him.

"What is that?" Revan replied, curious of, but not interested in sharing her motives.

"Help me to kill the Emperor."

"What?" Revan's eyes flickered in shock. "The…Emperor?"

"Yes. He rules his vast empire from his throne on Dromund Kaas. I can take you there, my love. I can sense the reason you have come here – it is to stop his plan to invade the Republic, is it not?"

"That…that is correct," Revan admitted.

"Then why hesitate? In helping my cause, you are advancing your own. Killing the Emperor is in both of our best interests, my dear. Was our common goal not to protect the Republic?" she tried to persuade him again with gentle touches of his face and a soothing voice. Seeing that he did not reply, she tried an alternative approach. "Or…perhaps you are still interested in power? I know I said before that we can no longer have our own empire, but…that may not be the case after all. There is _nothing _that you cannot overcome if you put your mind to it, my love. Even the emperor himself. Kill _him_, and then we could start a dynasty of our own which shall transcend through generations."

Revan scoffed. "I came here wielding a _green _lightsaber, Clara. You'd have to be _blind_ not to see that."

"You…you went back to the _Jedi_? How could you?!" Clara burst out in anger. She knew about his green lightsaber as it had been presented to her, but merely thought that he had somehow managed to escape his flagship after Malak's betrayal and laid low under the guise of an ordinary Jedi, waiting patiently to one day reclaim what was his. She drew back from him and slapped him hard across the face after realizing what he had done. "After _all _you did and _all _you said to us about how the Jedi were _misguided_…you _went back to them?! Why?!_"

"You really have no idea of what happened in the Republic during your absence?" Revan grinned, finding her ignorance of events humorous. Clara looked at him tight-lipped, her eyes bulging with rage as he continued. "Well…long story short, I turned back to the light side after realizing my true identity which had been stripped by the Council from me following my capture, killed Alek and destroyed the Star Forge, then was hailed throughout the stars as the 'saviour of the galaxy'."

"_Why_, Revan? Why would you do such a thing, when you knew all too well about your true identity as the Dark Lord of the Sith? What made you go back to the pitifully weak light side?" Clara demanded.

Revan sighed, knowing that he could keep it a secret no longer. "A Jedi. A woman."

Clara's entire body froze in horror, and tears began to form in her eyes. How could Revan betray her so?

"Clara, I'm…I'm married now," Revan finally let out the truth.

Just as Revan was about to offer an explanation, Clara murmured, her voice soon rising to a scream of anguish. She did not want to hear any more.

"No…no…no, no, _nooo_!"

Unable to take any more torturous words or truths from her former lover, Clara shot a brutal burst of lightning tendrils from her fingertips at Revan. He did not cry out in pain, his throat being far too dry that the act of screaming itself brought further suffering to him, but his eyes expressed his agony, both physical and emotional.

_You mean nothing to me now, _Clara thought to herself as she continued to torture Revan, her teeth clenched shut in anger and her tears streaming down her face. _I would have sacrificed everything – power, glory, riches – just to be with you for the rest of my days. And what have you done, Revan? Just what have you done?_

After Clara finally decided to end her attack, Revan now looked like a mere shadow of his former self, his robes tattered and torn from her lightning barrage. But words could not reflect the truth as pure emotions, and Clara now acknowledged that fact. She could yell and cry out to him a thousand times that she no longer loved him, no longer cared about him; but she knew deep down that she would be lying only to herself if she did so. She slowly turned away from him, not wanting to let him see her tear-stained face. Her blood boiling with rage and utter betrayal, she left Revan alone in the torture chamber and quietly made for the command bridge.


	9. All In

**Chapter 9**

**All In**

Clara stood in lonely solitude leaning against the wall of her own private quarters on the shuttle, which remained in a stationary position in the emptiness of space. Several hours had passed since her personal encounter with Revan, yet the tears simply did not cease falling from her eyes; such was the emotional anguish he had given her with his words.

A new wave of grief rushing over her again, she stepped away from the wall and flung herself onto her bed, sinking her face into her soft pillow. Revan was much more to her than the love of her life: he was also the one and only true friend she ever had, and the single person in which she could confide all of her inner secrets and feelings. While she secretly appreciated the presence of her three personal servants and wished that she could consider them as her friends instead of as mere servants, she knew that it could not be, for betrayal, manipulation and opportunism was the way of the Sith.

She had lost all will to direct her subordinates or even to co-ordinate with Scourge regarding Revan after her former lover had broken her heart. All who saw her storming to her room thought she had a pressing matter to deal with, but they could not see the tears that lay behind her dark hood.

Summoning what small courage she could, she lifted herself from her miserly state and decided that she had to confront Revan again, otherwise her entire plan would crumble into ruin. She wiped away her tears and straightened the messy strands of her hair. Groggily rising from the bed, she opened her door using the Force, to see that Teela, her Rutian Twi'lek aide was patiently standing outside.

"Are you alright, milady?" she asked with genuine concern.

"Yes. I'm fine, Teela," Clara managed a tiny smile, although it was still masked by an air of depression. She slowly turned right and made her way down the corridor back to where Revan was being kept. "How is Revan?"

"He's currently being interrogated, milady," Teela replied nervously. "Lord Scourge is personally pressing him for information."

Clara stopped without warning, her body stiller than death. "_What?"_

"Lord Scourge, he's…"

"That _brute_!" Clara supressed a scream as she walked with furious pace towards the interrogation room, Teela following quickly behind.

They soon came to the source of a raucous chorus of lightning blasts and cries of pain, and Clara blasted the entrance with a brutal Force Push which caused the heavy metal door to crash against one of the torture droids that Scourge had previously been using, crushing and destroying it utterly.

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?!"_ Clara screamed without fear at the towering Sith Lord who looked at her with eyes that all at once expressed his outrage at her disrespectful behavior.

"I am interrogating him for information. _Do not interfere_!" Scourge was driven by uncontrollable anger as he directed a short, but potent wave of Force Lightning at Clara. The Sith Lady didn't even blink, swatting away the attack with a lightning-charged hand of her own and destroying yet another torture droid.

"He is _my _responsibility, Lord Scourge," Clara angrily declared. "So I must therefore ask you that you do not _break _him before I can get a chance to acquire the information and co-operation that we need from him."

"You have already tried, you petty little worm, and you have had no success," Scourge barked back. "What is needed to gain any information here is rigorous torture. I am doing just that at present."

"Carry on like that for any longer and you might kill him instead," Clara firmly said. "The Sith have no need of deadprisoners."

"Bah! Do as you please with him!" Scourge roared and punched Revan across the face to relieve his own frustration. Revan's hair was now a sweaty mess, several strands interlocked as they lay over his eyes. He gasped for breath, his voice even hoarser than Clara remembered it being.

Scourge stormed out of the interrogation room, every giant step he took shaking the surroundings like an earthquake. He turned quickly once he reached the corridor, knocking Teela, who stood around the corner in his direct path, against the opposite wall with a single swift movement of his hand. The Twi'lek gasped in pain as she recollected herself and walked to the gaping hole of the interrogation chamber door.

"Are you alright, my dear?" Clara spoke to her in the way a mother would to a daughter, which she would only do when they were not in the presence of other Sith.

"Yes, milady. I am fine. I thank you for your concern," Teela panted, holding her right forearm in pain. "I shall await you outside." She bowed to her master, and dutifully retreated to stand guard at what remained of the door.

Turning around, Clara's eyes dimmed with sorrow as she looked at the tattered and broken figure that was Revan. With a single glance upon him, Clara's heart overtook her again and she ran over to him, throwing her arms around his mauled body as she wept. "Revan…what has he done to you?"

Revan let out a painful chuckle. "Heheh…the same thing you did to me, Clara. Except he was far more _keen_ on using Force Lightning."

"Heh. After a mind wipe and an unspeakably brutal round of torture, I can't believe that you still have your old sense of humor," Clara smiled, then kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"I thought you hated me, Clara," Revan remarked. "You know – the wife thing and all."

"Darling, I…" Clara sighed, brushed away the strands of hair from Revan's eyes and stroked his brow. "I know what I did and said after you told me the truth. But I could _never _bring myself to hate you: no matter how hard I try or how much I attempt to persuade myself that I hate you, I simply cannot. I hold nothing but love for you. You may not love me the way you used to, but my feelings for you have never changed, nor will they in the future."

"Clara," Revan murmured, emotions of shame and guilt building up within him almost to the point where he himself wished that he had never fallen for the Republic fleet's trickery that day…

"You are like a thorn in my side, Revan; a thorn which keeps trying to pull me back into a past reality which I know can no longer be reconciled with the present. Your very presence makes my heart race in a way that I had not felt for as long as we had been apart. Every fiber of my body and soul longs for your tender touch, Revan. Jedi Knight…Sith Lord…power…dominance…nothing else mattered to me, my love. Only you. Which is why I must ask you this." She backed away from him slightly, then averted her attention to the Force-supressing cuffs which bound his wrists and ankles to the steel board. With a simple wave of her hand, all four locks clattered open and fell to the floor.

Revan was free.

"Clara…why would you…," he whispered in shock: she had not even pressed him for a second for information regarding his motives, or even for his co-operation in her schemes.

Clara spoke tearfully, looking up at him with eyes that were as red as a flame, but with a light that reflected the utmost sincerity. "Revan, I ask you this not as a Sith who seeks to manipulate or use you to achieve her own ends, but as a lover and a friend who needs your help. If you do not help me to destroy the Emperor, then he will ultimately destroy us all. He destroyed all on his Dark Council out of suspicion many years ago in the past, and he can do so again. You _know _that he has to be stopped, if an invasion of the Republic is to be avoided."

"I…," Revan stammered, unsure of how to say to her what he had in mind.

"I _need_ you, Revan. I'm tired of living in fear. _Help _me. Please." She sank her head back into his chest, cherishing its warmth.

"I've come out here to stop the Sith, Clara. You know that," Revan told her, holding her by her shoulders and drawing her away from him. "As much as it pains me to say this, that also includes _you_."

Clara looked at him, dismayed. "Revan, please forget everything I said to you during our first encounter here. I know now that it is pointless for me to seek to overthrow the Emperor and supplant him; whoever seeks to do so could only suffer the same fate as him if they succeed." She tenderly placed her hands on his chest. "But please, for the sake of all that we once shared, help me just this once. Help me to kill the Emperor."

Revan looked at her cynically. "How do I know I can trust you anymore? You've embraced the ways of the Sith – your eyes can't lie to me about your inner nature, Clara, no matter how you try to coax me with your words. When one Sith falls, another rises up to take his place – it is inevitable."

"Do you not remember what I've told you, Revan?" Clara stroked his face. "I love you. More than anything. The Sith mean _nothing_ to me compared to you."

Revan did not stir, instead looking at her with a gaze that displayed nothing but distrust.

"Very well, then," Clara sighed. "If you believe that you cannot trust me," she reached her right hand inside the left of her Sith robes and pulled out her lightsaber. She held it temporarily in front of her before Revan's eyes, then took his right hand and planted it in his grasp, "then go ahead and kill me. _Now_."

Revan's hand began to tremble as he gasped. "_What?!_"

"If you will not help me, Revan, then my life is forfeit," Clara replied, placing her hand softly upon Revan's and drawing it up until the hilt of the lightsaber pressed against her heart. "If I am to die, I would rather have a simple, clean, merciful death by your hand rather than be subjected to the endless torture of Nyriss or the Emperor."

"Clara, don't do this," Revan shook his head. Now, even he could not deny that feelings still lingered in his heart for this woman who represented everything that he currently stood against. Blood rushed up through his veins as his hand grew almost deathly white with Clara's lightsaber in a vicegrip around his fingers.

"_Do it_," Clara uttered, her tears falling down onto his hand. "Do it, and you can finally be rid of me. Do it, and you can go and seek to destroy the Sith in whatever way you please. But know this: without my help, you shall ultimately fail, and the Emperor will go on to reign for eternity, destroying and consuming all life to satiate his never-ending hunger. Kill me, and you kill the galaxy itself. The choice is yours, my love. Will you kill me now?"

-o-

Restless and growing ever impatient as he waited for his master to return, HK's eyes brimmed red with anxiety. Regardless of the master's meatbag status or the sad, irrational emotional behavior he so loved to undulge in during his time on Telos, HK knew that such an extended period of absence on the part of his master was something that required looking into.

"Disgruntled complaint: It has now been exactly eight hours and 47 minutes since the Master's departure," HK remarked as he entered the engine room, looking down at T3 who was conducting maintenance work on the hyperdrive. "Perhaps it is time that you and I strolled out to investigate?"

T3 made a series of disapproving beeps in response, telling HK that they must remain on the ship.

"Surprised response: What do you mean we have to 'stay on the ship', you rust bucket? The Master may be in danger – we must protect him at once," HK said, cocking his heavy assault rifle that he had begrudgingly accepted from Canderous weeks ago.

T3 replied again.

"Infuriated answer: _What do you mean we 'can't go out there', you despicable scum?! I shall repeat once more – the Master is in danger!_" HK bellowed, his red eyes searing with anger.

T3 turned fully from the hyperdrive this time, and argued vehemently against HK-47.

"Dire threat: I do not care if that is what the Master commanded of you, little one," HK warned, pointing his blaster straight at T3. "We shall go out there and search for him, and shall not cease to do so until he is found. And if he is no longer on this barren rock, then we shall venture out to find him."

T3 tooted in disappointment and rotated his head back and forth, acting as if he were accepting HK-47's demands.

"Instruction: Good. Now lead the way to the loading ramp. We shall proceed out with caution," HK said, keeping his blaster aimed at T3 who rolled out in front of him. The apparent obedience from T3 caused HK to lower his guard and his blaster for a single moment, providing all the time T3 needed to swiftly turn around and blast him with a disabling ray. HK crumpled to the metallic floor, and T3 proceeded to drag him to the storage room of the Ebon Hawk.

The astromech droid dutifully carried out his instructions given to him by Revan with great sadness, piloting the ship back to find help and safe refuge. As if by a stroke of fortune, the Sith fleet was stationed above the other side of the dead planet, completely oblivious to the disappearing presence of the Ebon Hawk.

_Dearest and most beloved Revan,_

_It has now been more than three weeks since your departure, and the pain I feel is just as strong as it was back then._

_I miss you. I miss you dearly. My heart cannot help but feel empty, as if one half of it has departed forever to a place from which it shall never return. I think of and worry for your safety always. I truly loathe myself for selfishly wanting you back so greatly when I know that you are fighting for the future of the galaxy, for our family, and for me. _

_Our child is growing strong – this I can feel within me day by day. In truth, I had always wanted it to be a girl, but I grow more convinced with each kick it gives me that it is a boy. Why else would a child be so feisty as it is, if it is not your own boy, my darling?_

_You may feel assured to know that I am being well looked-after; Mission has always been caring for me along with Zaalbar, and Carth is providing me all the support he can when the demands of his work do not overbear him. They are truly the family I have been longing for for so long, ever since my separation from my mother and father when I was just a little girl. The amount of love and care they have given me is indescribable, and I shall forever be grateful to them._

_But nothing could ever possibly fill the hole that your absence has left in my life, my love. No matter how much I try to urge myself to go on, I cannot help but fall and weep with despair at times. Your tender touch, your loving eyes, your arms around me, the sheer passion you arouse within me when we are together…these things I could never let go, no matter how hard I tried. _

_I should have given in to the desires of my heart the moment we met on Taris. I must confess that I had fallen in love with you almost in an instant that day. The days, weeks and months that we could have shared with one another as we both had wished during our quest to stop Malak…it makes me regret so much._

_No matters what happens, Revan, I will always love you. You are the only one to whom I entrust my heart to, in this life and the next. May the Force bring us together again._

Soon after Bastila laid down the pen with which she wrote a solitary letter which would never truly reach Revan, she let out a wholehearted sigh and slumped her shoulders and head. She knew that such an act was pointless; that she was merely providing herself with a momentary respite before her sadness took her over again.

She felt useless. What good was a Force ability that allowed her to affect the outcome of colossal battles and wars, if she couldn't even use it to help the one she loved who was fighting alone in the farthest corners of the galaxy?

A teardrop fell upon the letter, wetting it and creating a small smudge against the ink. She rose from the couch of her living room and moved towards the open veranda with the letter in hand, breathing in and out deeply as the cool air rushed over her. She leaned forward against the railing and took out a lighter from her skirt pocket with her left hand, igniting it against the letter which caught aflame. She released it and it went fluttering away with the wind, burning to ashes which scattered far across the surface of Telos.

Shedding another tear, Bastila retreated silently to her bedroom, awaiting Mission and Zaalbar's return.

-o-

"So, Revan, do you know where we will be headed to next?" Clara asked him while the two of them looked out at the vast, empty expanse of space ahead from the bridge of their unique Sith shuttle, which leaned more towards being a light cruiser by Republic standards.

"Obviously not," Revan chuckled, discovering the Clara had kept her sense of humor that he was so fond of. "That's partly the reason behind me wandering aimlessly out here, you know. I was actually kind of hoping _you_ could tell _me._"

"Hmph. Well, I can't blame you," Clara grinned. "After all, we've had our good share of fortune many times back in the old days by just acting and moving on your gut feelings."

As if it was drawn in by nature, Clara's hand moved towards that of Revan's without her being aware, holding it tenderly. Revan's fingers retracted with instantaneous reaction, and their eyes soon met again, Revan's inner conflict contrasting Clara's lingering yearning for him. Clara looked away in disappointment and began to shift her hand away, but to her surprise, Revan took it back with a firm hold.

Clara's heart swelled with Hope as Revan did this, but that hope soon died away as she realized the true reason behind his act: he sought to provide her with emotional comfort, but nothing more. No genuine love could be seen in his eyes for her. She began to doubt whether he could possibly love her ever again. Nevertheless, she took whatever solace she could, before getting back to the matters at hand.

But if he truly no longer cared about or loved her, why did Revan spare her life and decide to join her in her bid to depose and eliminate the Emperor? In this, Clara found a source of hope that she was not about to easily give up. So long as Revan had even the smallest amount of feelings for her, she would commit herself forever to winning back his love.

"Do you remember it, Revan?" she asked. "The day when we first began to fall in love with each other?"

Revan chortled. "No. Unfortunately not. My visions don't exactly come on a voluntary basis."

"I'll have to refresh your memory, then," Clara smiled, fondling his hand. "You remember Master Vrook Lamar, yes?"

"Of course I do. How could I _possibly _forget that permanently disgruntled guy?" Revan grinned, and Clara joined him in laughter.

"Haha…well, it was about a week after that 'spoon incident' on Coruscant that we were sent to Dantooine to continue our Jedi training as young children. We were both put in the same class under Vrook's tutelage, which I remember I was _extremely _unhappy about because of what happened between us. He was an asshole, that much I clearly remember. I still fondly recall you muttering to yourself that he was an 'old, angry ogre' after our first training session."

"How did that make you love me, exactly?" Revan raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Do you _really _think I fell for you just because you're a ridiculously handsome man, Revan?" Clara looked at him while seductively tilting her head sideways with a sweet grin.

Revan replied stupidly. "Well…_yeah_."

"You're also a good-humored person. And sweet. _That's _why I fell for you," Clara turned him towards her and poked him on the chest.

An eerie sensation festered in Revan's heart. He could not do so while strapped to the metallic board upon which he was given a most brutal torture, but now that she opened herself up to him, he saw her as something other than a simple Sith.

Despite all that she stood for, he somehow saw her as a true friend again.

"I'm surprised, Clara," Revan spoke, changing the subject to shift their focus. "You look the same as you do in my visions of the past. Nothing has changed about you."

Clara laughed in a friendly manner with unfeigned humor, the first time she could do so for more than she could remember. "It's only been three years, i_diot_. People don't exactly change significantly in that short a time."

"Well, except for me, of course," Revan smiled. He was astonished himself at how quickly he forgot or became oblivious to everything except her: his brutal torture under Scourge, the brief yet emotionally painful injection of Force Lightning from Clara, the still-tattered state of his robes, the fact that he was surrounded by Sith…Everything suddenly became insignificant or negligible now that he was with her again.

Strangely enough, Revan admitted inwardly to himself that he was, in fact, _happy_. Bastila was still well and truly in his heart, and yet he took please at Clara's company. Her eyes were no longer the serene emerald green he fell in love with, but that did not matter to him. The very fact that barely minutes ago he was forcibly made to hold her lightsaber against her heart, but currently standing hand in hand with her and feeling true comfort was, in short, disturbing.

It was a most peculiar feeling. On one side, Revan felt deeply repulsed at the mere thought of betraying Bastila, but on the other, having Clara standing next to him felt so…_right_. _Proper_. As if it were meant to be. As if he owed something deep and meaningful to her.

_No_, Revan thought, snapping out of the trance-like spell he was in. _My current feelings for her only stem from my guilt of having lead her down this path. I owe it to her to enable her to redeem herself and come back to the light, as I did._

_But could she truly be redeemed, as I was? Or will she come to realize the truth and repent only when it is too late, like Alek?_

His thoughts were broken as Clara replied.

"Not surprising," she puffed. "You could change yourself in a _day _if you wanted to. And who knows what might have happened if we had succeeded? You could've changed the lives of billions of people in a single breath. The _entire _Republic, united under one banner without the bickering of the fools in both the Senate and Jedi Council, to combat the tyranny of the foe we now venture to fight."

"I don't recall you ever being such a poet with words, Clara," Revan jokingly smiled.

"I learnt it from _you_, obviously. I still remember every speech, every proclamation you gave to troops and civilians alike, firing them up with the passion and courage to fight the Mandalorians. Every word fueled with emotion still lies etched forever in my memory."

"Milady, please pardon me for interrupting," Syl, Clara's Lethan Twi'lek aide bowed in courtesy after hastily approaching the Dark Lady and former Dark Lord, who looked as majestic together as they had ever been in the past.

"What is it, Syl?" Clara turned and asked, separating hands with Revan. Unlike her superiors on the Emperor's Dark Council who would treat their underlings with snide contempt and even punish them at times for the slightest offences with brutal beatings or even death, Clara highly respected and cared for her three aides, resulting in their unquestioning loyalty to her.

Her question was answered, however, when she could feel the trembling of the floor beneath her. She rolled her eyes and dismissed her aide. "On second thought, never mind. You may go now, Syl."

The Twi'lek bowed again and quietly left, and her place was soon taken by the lumbering figure of Scourge, who upon both Revan and Clara with equal disdain and hatred.

"Lord Scourge…how nice of you to join us," Clara said disinterestedly, giving Scourge only a brief amount of attention before averting her gaze back out towards space. The lack of proper courtesy and respect clearly irritated Scourge, who would have seized Clara's throat if not for the presence of Revan beside her.

"What is the meaning of this, Clara?" Scourge scowled, his voice subdued but still as terrible and menacing as a howl. "Why is this wretch not being held in the torture chamber as he should be?"

"This 'wretch', as you call him," Clara explained, "has agreed to aid us in our bid to kill the Emperor. I just needed to find the _right _method of persuasion, that's all."

Scourge stared at her for a moment in silence, giving her a probing look which expressed that he was curious about what methods she exactly used, but then was not truly interested to find out.

"So what's the plan, Clara? You still haven't really told me," Revan said calmly, also apparently not intimidated by the presence of Scourge.

"Yes. I should indulge you in our plan now, should I?" Clara admitted. "Very well. Before we can make our attempt to kill the Emperor himself, we must first weaken the Sith war machine by sabotaging the facilities that support its fleet construction, scattered across many worlds. I shall send out my aides and a sizeable number of the most highly skilled special troops and mercenaries under my command to accomplish just that. Meanwhile, it is imperative that you, Lord Scourge," she turned to face him, "return to Dromund Kaas with all due haste and contact Lord Nyriss. It has now been little over a week since our departure from the capital, and should people see us arrive back at the same time, there's no doubt that suspicions will be raised. Remember that the Emperor has spies spread across the entire planet that most others are not even aware of."

"One issue still remains, girl," Scourge grunted. "Just how exactly do you intend to trick the Emperor himself? You know just as well as I do that his ability to sense betrayal is unrivalled."

"And you know just as well as I do, that he has never questioned _your _loyalty to him, milord," Clara retorted. "I have only ever read of the number of times that you have stood by him whenever some fool made a half-hearted coup attempt. But we both know that the time has come to end the Emperor's reign. He has grown too, _ambitious, __warmongering. _Where once he could control his hunger for more power, it is now clear that his hunger controls _him_. As for the task of tricking him…"

Revan looked at her in curiosity, as she locked herself in a brief moment of thought before continuing.

"I leave that entirely up to you. You can even tell him one half of the truth, by informing him that someone on his Council seeks to supplant him, I don't care. Just make sure that you don't cast suspicion on Lord Nyriss; do so, and you cast suspicion on me – our entire plan will consequently be ruined. I will inform you of when I intend to personally seek an audience with him once I come to Dromund Kaas with Revan, by sending one of my aides to contact you. You must seek an audience with the Emperor before that, so that you are present in his throne room alongside us when we arrive. We will feign loyalty, then confront him personally. Pretend that you stand with him and against us when we do so, then kill him quickly by your own hand. The Emperor cannot be defeated in a head-on battle: he must be manipulated and fooled."

"It is easier said than done, girl," Scourge spoke condescendingly. "The Emperor is known to be able to sensean impending ambush or assassination attempt even before it happens. He trusts no-one: he merely distrusts some more than others."

"Works for me either way," Clara smirked, coiling a lock of her hair with her fingers. "Even if you don't kill him yourself as quickly as we'd like, I'm sure we could handle him in the end, considering that Revan is on our side," she smiled at Revan slyly. Scourge shuddered in rage, his pride having been stung by being defeated by an individual, let alone a species, he deemed to be inferior to him.

"That will be all," Scourge grunted and spun around. It could be told from his eyes that he wished to speak to Revan out of his admiration of his battle prowess, but his pride forbade him to. "I trust you will live up to your end of the plot, and I will mine."

The Sith Lord walked quickly away to begin his swift return to Dromund Kaas, leaving the two of them alone. The underlings working at consoles and computers didn't dare to even look up at him, such was their fear of the monstrous Sith.

"Hmph. I think he actually _respects_ you," Clara chuckled, nudging Revan on the arm.

"Respects me? What makes you say that?" Revan elbowed her back.

"He didn't strangle you like he does with me on occasion. Though honestly, I actually _allow _him to. Scourge has a habit of becoming destructiveif he is provoked enough, and I prefer to have my living arrangements and furniture the way they are."

"If by '_respect_', you mean the inflicting of severe bodily pain and neck cramps, I take that as a good sign," Revan said sarcastically, although he felt initially mildly incensed to hear that Scourge had hurt her in such a way. "So are we really going to wander around in space for a few days while your servants do all the work? That sounds a little dull."

"_No_, stupid," Clara flicked him playfully on the arm. "We're going to indulge in a little mischief as well. The two of us have to head to certain worlds where only _we _could possibly disable the Sith fleet construction facilities. My servants are useful, but even _they _have their own limits, upon which I must personally step in to take charge of operations."

"Ehh…I'm really not the type for sabotage missions," Revan winced. "To be honest, I always left that kind of work to HK-47, or a Twi'lek friend of mine."

"Hah. Head's up high in the clouds, so you can't even manage the basics, huh?" Clara laughed. "Don't you worry, Revan; just stick by me and follow what I say, and you'll be fine."

"Odd. I thought _I _was always the one giving orders to other people when I was a Sith," Revan pouted jokingly.

"Not really a Sith anymore, _are _you now?" Clara rolled her eyes. Revan simply grinned and shook his head at her.

"Milady, we will be entering hyperspace shortly," Teela approached and informed her with a bow. "Syl, myself and the others await your orders."

"Thank you, Teela," Clara nodded to her faithful subordinate. "I shall instruct and delegate missions to you all shortly."

Teela bowed and departed, and soon the calm sight of still stars in front of them was replaced by the bright flashes of hyperspace. Clara, in a reflective moment of silence, stepped closer to Revan and leaned her head softly against his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his waist. Revan did not make any move to suggest objection on his part.

"Revan," she whispered softly into his ear, "I never got the chance to say this but…I truly _am _grateful, from the bottom of my heart, if it even exists anymore, to have you by my side again. I assure you, I will _never _betray you as Malak did, because...I love you."

Driven by the voices of his heart, Revan's arms crept up to hold Clara in a warm embrace. But, remembering his true love for Bastila, he refrained, instead placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Let's get back to the task at hand, Clara," he said to her, his eyes expressing his regret and empathy for her feelings. Clara looked aside in disappointment and shifted away from him, her heart visibly wounded as she walked away back to her quarters, leaving Revan to stand wordlessly alone on the command bridge.


	10. No Escape

**Chapter 10**

**No Escape**

"Clara," Revan called her softly from outside her door after growing concerned for her due to her prolonged absence. "Clara, may I come in?"

Revan could well and truly sense Clara's strong presence inside, as could he hear her rustling against her bed sheets. He tried again.

"Clara, please open the door. I need to speak with you," he said with soft knocks against the door.

"We have nothing to discuss, Revan," Clara responded dully. "Please leave me be."

"Clara, I—" Revan was about to knock again, when he noticed Clara's other Twi'lek aide come up to him.

"Please pardon my intrusion, milord," Syl bowed courteously to him, "but I must speak to my lady. It is rather urgent."

"Go right ahead – she won't speak to me, anyway," Revan chuckled and smiled at her. "And please, you don't need to bow to me or call me by some title. I've grown out of it."

Syl nodded in surprise. "V-very well, erm…" She hesitated to speak, unable to find the right words to address him, and so Revan obliged her.

"Revan. You can just call me Revan."

Syl smiled back. "Revan."

"I don't particularly like seeing Clara in this kind of…state," Revan sighed, folding his arms and staring at the door. "Think you can handle her for me?"

"Of course," Syl spoke confidently. "My lady appreciates the efforts and presence of myself and her other two aides – of this I know."

"Well, I'm not sure exactly what it'd take to cheer her up, but I'm sure you can manage. You could just talk to her in the same way you did to me after you hit me with that tranquilizer dart, can't you?" He grinned at her.

"Revan…you embarrass me," Syl blushed and smiled, charmed by Revan's appeal. "I shall do my best." Revan made way for her, and she stepped in front of the door and spoke. "Milady, it is I, Syl. Will you permit me to enter?"

Clara did not speak, but the automated door slid open for Syl, and closed quickly after she had stepped into the room. Clara and Revan only exchanged sullen glances in the short time the door remained open.

"What is it, Syl?" Clara asked, her voice drained of energy and her eyes bloodshot red from weeping as she sat up to speak to her faithful servant.

"Milady, I wish to inform you that we are currently approaching the Rhelg system," Syl replied tenderly, sitting next to her on the bed and wiping away Clara's tears from her face with a caring hand, then laid a hand on her arm. "Lord Scourge has taken a separate shuttle back to Dromund Kaas not long ago after we dropped out of hyperspace. What are your orders to us, milady?"

"I am in no condition to give any of you instructions of any sort, Syl," Clara said sombrely, her head weaving to and fro from exhaustion and grief. Syl put an arm around her, and Clara sank her head onto her aide's lap, her hair falling in a messy heap against the bed covers.

"Clara, you _must _deal with your emotions about him," Syl insisted, using an informal tone that Clara would permit in such situations when she was alone with any of her three aides. "You _must_ come to terms with the fact that Revan has moved on. It would only serve to jeopardize our mission if you allow your feelings to get in the way of things."

"I don't…want to let go…I…I need him…I _love_ him…" Clara murmured stubbornly, her eyes hardly half-open and her face awash with tears.

"Please, I beg you," Syl grasped her hand and looked her in the eye. "Speak to him. Let this matter be resolved."

"Al…alright," Clara nodded and brought herself up with Syl's help. "I'll…I'll talk to him. I'll give you all instructions after I'm done."

Syl smiled and nodded, and helped Clara attend to her grooming which had been tarnished by her languishing on the bed. The two women exchanged warm smiles, and Syl left her side. Revan looked at her in surprise as the Twi'lek came out of the room smiling warmly.

"Wow," he said, dumbfounded. "Didn't think you could fix her up _that _fast."

Syl chuckled and replied. "You may go in. She will see you now."

Revan took a deep breath and stepped into the room while Syl departed to carry out her own duties. Clara's room was near total black, save for a dimly lit bedside lamp that painted its surroundings blood red. Revan saw her standing with her head and right hand up against the cold metallic wall in a most heart-wrenching state.

"Clara, I…" Revan whispered as he approached her, laying a hand on her side. They both remained silent for a while, and Revan could just hear her soft breaths which grew louder and more intense until she finally pulled both of his wrists forward and wrapped his arms around herself.

"Clara…you know I can't…" Revan sighed into her ear as she tilted her head back against his chest.

"I can't help it, Revan," Clara replied blankly. "I'm madly in love with you."

"I've told you already, Clara," Revan said with more force in his voice this time, and unsuccessfully tried to free his arms from her firm hold. "I'm _married_. Soon I will be a father, as well."

"Heh. I remember you saying something like that to me," Clara smiled weakly. "Soon after we claimed the Star Forge and began to tap into its power, you promised me that we would have a child of our own. An heir to an infinite empire. I always wanted…to believe that…"

"Clara, _stop_," Revan finally freed his arms with a swift and forceful downward swing. He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face him, then cupped her cheeks in his hands. They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds that felt more like an eternity; Revan's serious and cold gaze meeting the passive and longing expression of Clara. And just for a moment, Revan thought he had seen a flicker of the emerald green he fondly remembered before it was drowned again in orange flames.

"Fine," Revan went on. "If it will drive you to focus yourself on the task at hand instead of wallowing in your own despair, then I _admit it_: I have feelings for you. I can't deny that. I care for you, and feel concern for your fate. I may even still have some sparks of my former love for you inside my heart. But we _cannot be_, Clara. I have a wife. I love her, and nothing will make me forsake my loyalty to her. Not even _you_. _Please _stop living in the past, Clara. Right now, I need you to focus on the _present_. Do you understand me?"

"Hmph," Clara let out a small chuckle of contempt. She wriggled her face out of Revan's hand and gave him a few small nods of her head, and he moved his arms back to his sides. A short silence ensued, but during this time, Clara's inner rage grew tenfold with each passing second. The darkness masked her face which grew into a scowl, and no longer being able to contain herself, Clara lunged forward at Revan, punching him savagely across the face. Revan recoiled in shock and fell onto the bed which lay behind him, rubbing his sore jaw.

"Don't you _dare _give me any of that utter _shit_, Revan!" she yelled at him as she violently approached the bed and pinned Revan down with her right knee. She rammed her fists on the mattress, narrowly missing Revan's head which lay between them, and brought her face down directly above Revan's, scowling at him with eyes of pure anger. "For _three whole years _you've left me with a broken heart, and what do you do? Tell me to get over myself? Tell me to forget and discard the love I have for you, even though I know it will never fade?

"Who the hell do you think you are, to lecture me about 'focusing on the present', when it is _you _who have caused me offence; when it is _you _who have put me in the current situation I am in? Do you think that I even give a single shit about your false air of heroism? No. You are no hero, Revan. You betrayed the one woman in your life to whom you meant everything. You leave and abandon me with shattered hopes and dreams, and now, three years later, you think that everything can be _made better _by simply telling _me_ to 'move on'? If you _truly _'cared about me' like you claim to, you would at least make an _attempt_ to soothe my broken heart by even _faking _your love.

"Is it so difficult to ask you to wrap your arms around me like you used to? Is it too much to ask that you kiss me to merely mend my feelings even if you do not truly love me? Is it too much to ask that you at least _try _to even hold my hand without looking like you wish me to get out of your sight and never return again? _Answer me, dammit_!" she screamed, slapping Revan across the face with such force that it produced an echo within the room.

"C-Clara…" Revan murmured, overpowered by emotion as a tear escaped his eye.

"No. No more words," Clara declared. "Now _show me _that you can provide me with the love I so crave and desire – I couldn't care less if it was false."

With that, Clara scooped up Revan's head towards hers in a single motion of her left hand, her tears wetting his face as she passionately kissed the lips she had been missing for more than three years.

And to her joyous tears, whether it was out of admission, guilt, empty sympathy or sincere love, Revan reciprocated her kiss, running his fingers through her long, fiery hair, bringing Clara's heart back to life once more.

-o-

"Coochie-coo!" Mission cried childishly while crouching down and rubbing the growing stomach of the now almost two-month pregnant Bastila, who was seated on the bed in her apartment. "That's right, baby, it's me – aunt Mission!"

"Oh, cut it out, Mish," Bastila grinned, swatting away Mission's hand gently. "I'm sure he doesn't like you doing that. Knowing his nature, he'll probably give me a walloping on the belly in a few minutes' time."

"Wait a sec – you just said 'he'," Mission gasped, her eyes widening. "How do you know that it's a boy? I know you're a Jedi with the Force and all, but…knowing in advance the gender of the baby? That's…kinda hardcore…"

"Oh, silly Mish," Bastila laughed, poking Mission on the cheek and pulling her by the hand to sit next to her on the bed. "How do I know? Well…I've already told you that he's been giving me a walloping, didn't I?"

Mission stammered. "Yeeeah, but…"

"What can I say?" Bastila giggled. "He's his father's son."

"I know, but," Mission insisted, spinning sideways on her knees and taking Bastila's hands enthusiastically, as if they were gossiping about an amusing scandal, "but what if it was a really hot-headed _girl_? Y'know – like you." Mission then immediately rubbed her arm as Bastila flicked her hard. "Ow!"

"Coming from the girl who snapped, bit and swore at a Sith soldier on the Leviathan like there was no tomorrow?" Bastila grinned.

"That was necessary, and you _know _it!" Mission defended herself.

"I'm just joking, Mission, you _know _that," Bastila laughed further and moved her hand to pat Mission on the head, but mistakenly hit her softly on her lekku due to the darkness of the night. "Ah!" she squealed as Mission jerked about and accidentally struck her flat in the face with her right head-tail.

"Sis! I'm so sorry!" Mission panicked with her hand to her mouth and immediately tended to Bastila's sore face. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes," Bastila grunted. "I'm sorry, Mission – I know that that's a sensitive part of your body. Well, I can at least be grateful that it doesn't hurt as much as _last time_."

She recalled their journey through the Shadowlands of Kashyyyk, where Mission was so terrified by the sounds of wild animals and predators that Bastila constantly had to walk while holding her hand. For Mission, living in the lower levels of Taris and dealing with the occasional gang punk who made unwelcome advances towards her was one thing; venturing the Shadowlands that was filled with carnivorous animals was another. In short, Bastila was protecting Mission, Revan was protecting them both, Juhani was scouting ahead using her stealth capabilities, and Canderous and HK-47 were made free to kill any wild animal on sight, as always having something they liked to refer to as a 'hunting competition'. When he first encountered the group, Jolee was noticeably irritated by HK's 'trigger-happy-syndrome'. Meanwhile, poor T3 was left alone to guard the ship on the landing bay.

Bastila still fondly remembered Mission being so terrified of the terantatek they encountered on Kashyyyk that she screamed and violently shook her head to and fro, as if she was trying to wake up from a bad dream. In the process, she accidentally swatted Bastila's face hard with her lekku, almost giving her a concussion at such a critical time. Mission heartily apologized to her after Revan finally struck down the beast with a stab to its cerebral cortex, sweating and shaking uncontrollably before Bastila hugged her warmly and assured her that she would be alright. She then knocked Mission on the forehead with the butt of her lightsaber – just to drive the message in for the future.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about _that_, too," Mission smiled. "But-but it's not my fault! I had never _seen _anything as big and terrifying as that!"

Bastila raised an eyebrow. "What about that rancor you told me about, in the Taris sewers?"

"Eh? Oh. Rancors. Yeah, they're no biggie," Mission shrugged.

"'No biggie'? But…but they're easily twice the size of terantateks, are they not?"

"Yeah, but those teran…what-whats are actually big _and _smart, whereas rancors are about as stupid as Revan after he's had alcohol," Mission joked, then pulled back in fear and waved her hands in front of her as Bastila leaned in and made a face that expressed just how upset she was. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to insult your hubby!"

Bastila leaned back and laughed with Mission. "No, no, I agree with you there! You won't _believe _the stupid things that man does when he's drunk!"

"Oh, believe me, I _do_," Mission rolled her eyes. "This is just between you and me, but well…Revan tried to hit on me during one of his drunk episodes."

"He…he _what_?" Bastila's eyes shot up.

"Yeah, I know," Mission grunted. "But it's understandable – it was the night of your wedding party, and _everyone _knows how much he drank that night. It was dark around as well, so he couldn't see me either. He almost _kissed _me, would you believe?! So I had to shove my fingers into his mouth to stop him while I talked some sense into his brain. You should have seen the look on his face when he realized it was me and not you he was talking to!" Mission was giggling uncontrollable by the end.

"But…why would he do such a thing?" Bastila remarked, still evidently shocked. "I mean…does that man even make an _effort _to identify his wife from another girl when he's not in a sound state of mind?"

"Well, you can't blame him," Mission grinned at her teasingly. "What can I say? I'm a _very attractive _young woman, Bastila."

"_Girl_," Bastila corrected her. "You're still not even an adult yet."

"I'm still very attractive, aren't I?" Mission whined like a child and put on an adorable puppy-face.

"…A narcissistic little _girl _you are, Mission," Bastila tapped her on the nose. She then fell silent, looking down at the bed in melancholy thought.

"You still miss him a lot, don't you?" Mission's voice sank down to an empathetic tone as she held Bastila's hand.

"Yes," Bastila admitted. "With all my heart. Sometimes, I even wish that…he never left at all. It is very selfish of me, I know."

"Don't think of yourself in that way, sis," Mission hugged her. "I may not have a boyfriend or anything just yet, but…I know what you mean. I couldn't imagine myself letting go of someone who I love so much, like you did."

"I fear for him, Mission. I cannot help but feel that something terrible has happened to him out there. I feel it in my heart."

"Come on, Bas, this is _Revan _we're talking about!" Mission insisted to cheer her up. "He's the strongest Jedi out there! What couldn't he _possibly _handle? And it's only been three weeks – surely you can't expect him to just roll over the Sith in that short a time and return like some knight in shining armor?"

"I'd like to tell myself the very same thing, Mission," Bastila sighed. "But I cannot deny it: something has happened to him out there. I may not be able to see it for myself, but I feel it. The bond that Revan and I share is _very _powerful. No matter how far the distance is between us, we can always feel each other's emotions as if they were our own. Something has happened to him out there, and he feels…_anguish_…_sorrow_…He longs for me, as I long for him."

"Bastila…" Mission squeezed her hand and looked mournfully into her eyes in silence.

"Bah, don't listen to me," Bastila smiled bravely, fighting back tears. "I'm just being delusional, that's all. What you say is true – Revan's power is known to all, and surpasses many a Jedi Master. He will return to me…one day. I know." She changed the subject, not wanting to linger on it anymore. "So, Mission…are you seeing anyone?"

"What the hell?" Mission gasped in surprise at the sudden and complete change of focus.

"I said, 'are you seeing anyone'?" Bastila grinned, poking her on the arm.

"Umm…that was very random of you, but ok," Mission stammered. "Erm, well, not exactly. There _is _this one fairly cute guy around my age who I've seen looking at me a couple of times when I walk through the residential modules of the station to help Carth at the Citadel HQ every now and then, but he quickly turns away whenever I turn my head to look back at him. He's not a pervert or a bad guy; I can tell from the look of his eyes and how he swallows nervously almost every time I turn my head at him. He's just…an incredibly shy guy, I guess."

"Well then, why don't _you _make the first move, 'miss attractive'?" Bastila teased.

"Well, you see…," Mission sighed. "I'm not sure if it's for the best. I mean, I'm a Twi'lek, and he's a human. Things…might not work out, due to our differences."

"Oh, don't worry about that at all," Bastila chuckled. "I may not have married a Devaronian, but a _spoiled Jedi princess _marrying the former _Dark Lord of the Sith_ isn't something that should be taken lightly, no?"

"Yeah, but…but still…"

"Listen to me, my dear," Bastila said comfortingly, laying a hand on her cheek. "He likes _you_. You like _him_. There is absolutely nothing forbidding you from doing what your heart desires. What is there to be fearful of?"

Mission finally smiled. "I guess you're right. The next time I see him, I'll talk to him."

"That's my good girl," Bastila smiled and drew her into a hug. "I'm proud of you."

"Why are you talking to me like a mom, Bas?" Mission winced. "It makes me feel uncomfortable."

"Oh. Sorry about that," Bastila slapped her hand over her forehead.

"Actually, I think it's a _good _thing, in fact: you're learning on how to become a mother and how to talk to your kid," Mission noted. "Just…make sure to call him a good _boy _instead of a good _girl. _That'd be weird."

Bastila chuckled uncontrollably. "You're so _stupid_, Mission…"

"Am not!" Mission grimaced, putting her hands on her hips.

"Are too," Bastila made a comical face at her and crossed her arms.

"Meh, whatever," Mission laughed, and the two of them hugged again and kissed each other on the cheek. "I'm going to bed now. Goodnight, sis!" Mission said, waving her hand at Bastila as she left for her room.

"Goodnight, Mish," Bastila smiled and nodded back.

Her mind having been comforted by her uplifting conversation with Mission, Bastila went to sleep with a comforting dream of Revan and her parents.

-o-

"Well, here we are, Revan," Clara exhaled deeply, crossing her arms. The lightning storms of the Sith capital crashed all around them as the shuttle descended through the never-ending rainstorm, the thunderous noise almost drowning out the sound of Clara's voice. "Dromund Kaas. Not exactly the place I'd like to fondly call home, but…you know what I mean."

Revan shrugged. "No. I'm afraid I don't, actually."

"Dumbass…" Clara smirked and elbowed him in the side. "Come. I'll show you to my quarters."

Revan followed Clara off the command bridge and towards the landing ramp, which lowered itself down upon the near-flooded landing strip in impeccable timing the moment Clara stepped on it. As usual, Clara's Noghri bodyguards formed two lines face to face, standing at attention to greet the arrival of their master.

"I have to admit – you did pretty well for someone who had never undertaken a sabotage mission," Clara said. "You always had your head up in the stars and clouds while we did your dirty work for you when you were the Dark Lord."

During their week-long ventures in Sith Space together, Revan and Clara had neutralized many a fleet construction facility across a multitude of planets, every time succeeding perfectly without a single flaw in their operations. The result was a catastrophic amount of destruction and disruption to the Sith war effort, thousands of destroyed craft, and many scores of Sith dead.

"I'm a quick learner, I guess," Revan laughed softly. "Oh by the way, your other aide, Teela…is she…"

"She's here, yes," Clara confirmed with a nod. "She contacted me two days ago, stating that she has arrived and is awaiting along with Hern, my human aide, for their orders upon my own arrival. She also told me that Scourge has indeed held an audience with the Emperor and told him news of your capture, and has arranged for me to debrief them regarding the fact that I brought you here. But,"she momentarily bit her lower lip softly, "there is _one _small problem."

Revan turned his head. "And what is that?"

"Although I have maintained consistent contact with Syl who is still carrying out my orders on other worlds, I have…_not _been able to contact Teela nor Hern since yesterday…It makes me uneasy. Although we have come far to get to this point and cannot turn back, we must be _ever cautious_." Clara looked at him with a serious gaze.

"Do you think that Scourge could have…?"

"No. I don't think so," Clara shook her head. "Scourge can be as manipulative and deceitful as any other Sith, but he's one of the few who truly acknowledge what is good and what isn't for the Sith. He knows just as well as myself and Nyriss that the Sith simply _cannot _afford to face the prospect of ruin and annihilation by launching an attack on the Republic, like the Emperor wishes. He can betray others at his whim, but he will not betray himself."

"Hopefully," Revan muttered.

"Since when did you become such a _pessimist_, Revan?" Clara grinned.

"My wife: the nagging and the fearful mumbling she sometimes does," he said bluntly.

Clara maintained her smile as she took in the humor of his joke, but the positive expression on her lips soon faded after that one utterly despised word settled into her mind. "I thought we agreed that you wouldn't mention her to me?"

Revan apologized. "Yes. I'm sorry, Clara."

The ceaseless torrent of ankle-high water running against their path, Revan and Clara stopped in front of the large metallic, jet black door of the multi-chamber complex which served as Clara's personal dwelling. The loyal servants inside dutifully opened the door for their master, and she and Revan entered the dark recesses within.

"Sorry if this place is rather…_dark and murky _for your liking," Clara said. "Then again, you always knew I was a night-time girl, didn't you?"

"I guess you _could _say that," Revan chuckled. He was tempted to say something to compare the place he was currently in with him and Bastila's apartment on Telos, but decided against it in the end, as he slightly feared Clara's temper already.

But with a sudden shift in thought, Revan felt uneasy. Up till now, he was met with visions of his past every time he merely stepped upon the surface of planets that he visited when he was the Dark Lord of the Sith. But even though he returned to this one planet which held so many potential secrets and lost memories, Revan, to his frustration, saw nothing.

"Darling, is…something the matter?" Clara said gently, approaching Revan and touching him on the arm after seeing him in some distress.

"Mph…it's nothing, Clara," Revan squeezed her hand.

"You've had yet another of your visions you've told me about?"

"Quite the contrary – I'm surprised at the _lack of _visions at present," Revan said with slight irritation.

"Don't be worried, my love. This will be the last step in defeating the Emperor, after all. Once we kill him, everything will be over. You have no need to fret over your visions," Clara said warmly, cupping Revan's cheeks in her hands.

"I know," Revan sighed, returning Clara's gesture. "I just…have a bad feeling about this, that's all."

"Show some courage, Revan. There's not much longer to go now. After the Emperor is dead, then…" Clara trailed off. She had been so focused on destroying the Emperor that she didn't even begin to fathom what life would be like for her after the deed had been committed. There was little doubt that Revan would leave her once more, this time perhaps for good so that he could return to his wife. Overcome by sorrow at the thought, Clara rushed up to and threw her arms around Revan, burying her face into his chest.

"Clara…," Revan said dejectedly, tenderly caressing her hair.

"I'm so sorry…" Clara sobbed. "I was wrong. Wrong about everything regarding us. I know now that I could never take a place in your heart like I once did. I know this in my mind, but my heart…my heart keeps on pushing me towards you…towards trying to attain the life I once knew. You are my everything, Revan. You always have been, and always shall be. I…I don't want to lose you…"

"Clara…" Revan smiled weakly. "Just because of my new path in life, it doesn't mean that we have to separate forever and never see each other again. After this is over and the Emperor is dead, you could…_come back with me_. I couldn't provide you the life with me that you so crave, but…I could…_watch over you_, from a distance."

"Revan…I…" Clara said gratefully. Living at a distance from Revan and maintaining some form of contact was much more appealing to her than the prospect of a dark and empty life in the Sith worlds.

Revan caressed her cheek. "You're not like the other Sith, Clara. When I look upon you, I don't see a woman consumed by the dark side and by hatred or revenge. I see someone who is the victim of my failures; of my wrongful past ambitions. They may not show on the surface, but I still see the beautiful emerald green eyes that I once became enthralled with. I still see and cherish the utterly beautiful girl with whom I fell helplessly in love with under the stars of Dantooine, all those years ago."

"My love…" Clara was lost for words, her breath taken away by Revan's heartfelt admissions. They shared a meaningful kiss, finding warmth in each other's arms as they never experienced before.

"Lady Clara," a hooded messenger, presumably part of the Emperor's branch of couriers to his Sith Lords, suddenly interrupted them from the entrance.

"Make it quick," Clara spoke coldly with a quick jerk of her head towards him, eyeing him in an intimidating glare.

"The Emperor and Lord Scourge await you at the Council chamber. They wish to see Revan in person and question him." The messenger bowed.

"Very well. I shall depart soon. Now leave me be," Clara waved him away, and the messenger left her sight to return to where he came from.

"So this is it, huh?" Revan sighed, placing his hands on Clara's sides.

"Yes. Let us end it today," Clara looked him in the eyes. "The Emperor's time has come."

-o-

"Ah…so you have finally returned, Clara," the Emperor's shrill whispers resounded throughout the hall after Clara stepped into the Council Chambers alongside Revan. "And I see that you have brought back with you the…" he gave Revan a disdainful look, "…_whelp_. Just as Lord Scourge has told me."

Both Clara and Revan looked straight forward to the source of the corruptive voice which greeted them, seeing nothing but a pair of ice-cold hands with pointed nails upon the arms of the Emperor's high throne. Next to him was, as expected, the towering figure of Lord Scourge, looking unimpressed as he stared at the two figures who approached.

"Yes, my master," Clara bowed reverently, bending one knee and bowing her head, her hands stretching down in a graceful motion. She assumed a straight posture again before continuing. "I have brought with me Revan, as I promised."

Revan did not bow, instead looking coldly at the Emperor with his arms crossed and his hood concealing his facial features in the darkness.

"Hmph. As egotistical as the day we first crossed paths, I see," the Emperor scoffed at Revan. "I am certain that you know very well that I can _break _your own will as I did that day, do you not?"

"You may _try_, your highness," Revan chuckled. The Emperor shifted slightly in his throne, clearly agitated by Revan's impudence, but then calmed himself once more.

"There have been some reports of…_irritating incidents _across many of my worlds, Clara," the Emperor said. "Perhaps you know of them?"

Clara lied. "Yes, my master. But I'm afraid that I was not in a position to learn of them until just recently. I have spent some time trying to find and capture Revan, that I had been unable to turn my attention to such matters. Forgive me, milord." She bowed once again.

The Emperor smirked. "Is that the truth?"

Clara's face twitched and her heartbeat quickened in an instant. "The…the truth? What do you mean, master?"

"You lie, Clara. I can sense that you are lying to me through your very _teeth_," the Emperor scowled, inspiring terror in Clara's mind. "I can sense your deceit from here, atop my throne."

Clara looked up at Scourge, whose eyes began to move slowly sideways towards the Emperor. Sensing that the situation had become dire, Clara waited for Scourge to make the move, her heart pounding wildly within.

But Scourge did not move.

_Scourge,_ she thought curiously, _why would you…_

…_No…_

With not a moment's hesitation, Clara swiftly ignited her crimson lightsaber and launched herself towards the Emperor, holding her weapon high above her head. Her aim well and true, she bore her weapon down at the Emperor's head, his eyes staring at her in a cold and unchanging gaze of fire. But as her lightsaber crept inches away from ending the tyrant's life, she was knocked back by a powerful saber swing which crashed violently against her blade, putting her wildly off balance before every inch of her being was subjected to the brutal pain of a Force Lightning which pinned her in place midair.

"Foolish girl," Scourge mocked as he continued to torment her. "Did you think that I would trade one master for another? Either way, the Sith will invade the Republic. Better to be led by a _powerful _leader whose will none can oppose, than a weakling like Nyriss who is but a shadow of her former self."

"Sc-Scourge…," Clara gasped in pain. "You…bastard…why…would…you…"

"No!" Revan cried out for Clara, immediately igniting his green lightsaber and charging towards Scourge. But with merely a twitch of his right index finger, the Emperor paralyzed Revan in an inescapable Force Stasis below the neck. Revan was horrified, finding himself unable to cease the suffering of Clara.

Seeing no way out, Clara made a last-ditch effort to hit the Emperor with a Lightning attack of her own, painfully bringing her hand upwards. She was rewarded for her efforts by a telekinetic grip around her hands by Scourge, who barely refrained himself from crushing her bones.

After what felt like an eternity of pain, Clara exhaled in relief as Scourge released her, and she crumpled helplessly onto the floor in front of her love. She felt broken beyond imagination, even being unable to react emotionally after seeing the blood she coughed onto the stone surface in front of her.

"I shall take your…_actions _as an act of admission of your guilt, then," the Emperor said unfazed. Now tell me…what exactly did your plan curtail? Who was involved? Why do they once again seek to supplant me?"

Clara stayed silent, both unable and unwilling to speak.

"Answer him, worm!" Scourge boomed, stomping towards her and lifting her clear off the floor by the neck as she gasped for breath. Her beautiful face was now stained with both tears and blood, and Clara felt as if she was on the verge of death.

"Heh," she managed to scoff at him. "You should…be able…to…tell him…yourself…"

He angrily threw her before Revan's feet. Clara wearily opened her eyes after feeling Revan's tears falling against her cheek, and she weakly wrapped her arm around one of his legs.

Seeing no further need to hold Revan in stasis as he assumed his former puppet had learnt not to defy his power or will, Vitiate released him from his state of incapacitation. Revan instantly crouched down and took the bleeding Clara in his arms, whispering comforting words into her ear.

"To answer your query, young one," Vitiate informed her, "Lord Scourge has already divulged in me all the information he could about your little plot. But I'm afraid it is not enough. I must hear from _you_."

"Heheh…ne…_never_," Clara grinned defiantly at him while squeezing Revan's hand.

The Emperor sighed in disappointment. "Lord Scourge…I believe that some _persuasion _is in order?"

Scourge nodded and made a hand gesture to his left. Two figures quickly approached from the darkness, dragging between them a body which they flung in front of Clara's sight. The pale moonlight shining against the corpse from each of the twin colossal arched windows behind the throne, Clara was mortified to see that it was the dead body of Hern, her faithful human aide.

"I will…_never…tell you…anything_…," she growled through gritted teeth at the Emperor.

The Emperor sighed deeper. "…I truly did not wish it had to come to this…Very well."

As soon as the Emperor finished his speech, two more of his personal guards came out of the shadows from an adjacent corridor, dragging along yet another body between them. Clara's heart sunk further as she recognized it as Teela, who was stripped down humiliatingly to her undergarments, revealing her bare and bloodied skin which bore signs of unspeakable torture which rendered Clara's recent ordeal at the hands of Scourge miniscule. She was promptly forced down onto her knees in front of Clara and Revan by her captors who held her wrists with fists of steel.

"Clara…" Teela sobbed, fighting the unbearable pain so that she could speak. "My master…my friend…_my sister_…I am so sorry…"

Her resolve finally shattered at the thought of causing the death of someone she cared deeply for, Clara ceded to the Emperor's demands. "If I agree to tell you what you want to know…then will you let her go?"

Vitiate imposed his will upon her once more, his fiery eyes gleaming in the darkness. "Tell me who else was involved, and I will consider letting you all live so that you may serve under me. _Do it not…and she will die."_


	11. With Despair Comes Hope

**Chapter 11**

**With Despair Comes Hope**

"Fine, Vitiate…you win…"

Clara felt her heart falling to unimaginable depths as she uttered those words, all traces of hope having now left her. She hung her head in shame, and began to divulge and admit to the Emperor in all that she knew of Nyriss's plan: that it had been a design months in the making, and with the co-operation of a number of other Sith Lords on the Dark Council. Not a single detail about her own role was left hidden – Clara wished to do everything she could to save Teela from a grim fate.

"Interesting…" the Emperor tilted his head slightly, sensing the sincerity behind Clara's words as she knelt before him in an emotional wreck.

"Do as you want with us, my lord," Clara uttered, her tears falling onto the cold floor. "Just let Teela go…"

"Clara…you can't," Revan insisted, squeezing her hand. "Not now. We're so close…the fate of the entire galaxy is at stake."

"No, Revan. It is…over," Clara reluctantly admitted. "The Emperor has won. I…no longer have…the strength…to go on…"

"Very well, Clara. You have fulfilled your task," the Emperor obliged her, ignoring her brief exchange with Revan, and then spoke to his guards who held Teela captive. "You may…_release _her…"

Clara's eyes swelled up in horror and she held an outstretched hand to Teela, who was brutally stabbed through the heart by one of the guards who restrained her. Her breath fading, she crumpled forward onto the surface, looking mournfully at Clara for the last time.

"…My…sister…," Teela whispered, and her eyes slowly closed forever.

"_Nooo!"_ Clara exploded in a sudden fit of newfound rage and energy, bounding to her feet and clenching her fists in pure anger. The very foundations around her seemed to rattle and shake, indicative of the fury that lay within her. "You…," she growled at the Emperor with hateful eyes. "You promised me that you'd let her live. You…you insufferable _bastard_!" she screamed, blasting a wave of potent Force energy at both him and Scourge. The two Sith, prepared for another attack, firmly stood their ground, Scourge protecting himself with his hand held in front of him while the Emperor did not make any noticeable physical movement of his own.

The attack subsiding, the wall behind the Emperor's throne was left with cracks and fractures, several rocks crumbling onto the floor and the two arched windows completely shattered. Clara wilted and wavered, her last attack taking from her what little energy she had remaining.

Watching a small piece of the left arm of his throne splinter and drop away, Vitiate let out a low grown and rose to approach her.

"Mercy is not the way of the Sith, Clara. Are you not well-aware of that fact?" he hissed, walking slowly towards her. "Mercy leads to weakness; weakness to cowardice; and cowardice…to _death_." He shot a deadly barrage of Force Lightning at the weakened Clara who was unable to put up the slightest resistance against the force of his power. She fell onto her back, screaming, writhing and rolling violently in a curled ball of pain before finally losing consciousness.

"You…you _snake_," Revan growled at him and knelt down to take Clara up in his arms. "You will pay for this…You will _pay_."

"Then I eagerly await whatever action you will personally take out upon me at this very moment, Revan," the Emperor snidely remarked, sensing that Revan knew that his own power was nowhere near sufficient enough to face a being as powerful as he.

"If I am to die here, then I accept that fate," Revan said, standing up and taking out his lightsaber after feeling a pulse of life still remained within Clara. "I will _not _let you kill Clara the way you did her servant."

"My dear Revan…there is no need for you to raise your blade against me," the Emperor smirked and shook his head. "Whoever said that I wanted to kill either of you? No. I have…plans for both of you, and you shall see it soon enough."

"My answer remains unchanged: you shall not harm her, and you shall not overcome my will as you had in the past."

"You overestimate your abilities, _Jedi_," Vitiate scowled, raising his hands towards Revan. "You became a puppet of my will once before, and you shall be so again…"

His lightsaber clattering onto the floor, Revan's hands flew up to his head which felt as if it was imploding under searing pain. He twisted and turned about in horrendous agony, every inch of his being aching with the sensation of a thousand steel blades piercing viciously into his skin.

_No_, Revan thought, _I will not be overcome. Not like this. Bastila…and my child…I fight for you. I shall __**not**__ be overcome._

A new wave of strength surged throughout Revan, who began a tremendous inner resistance against the powers of the Emperor which sought to dominate his will and turn him into a mere puppet to use against the Republic. The Emperor himself was astounded by Revan's show of force; none had ever managed to resist the full brunt of his powers since millennia ago.

But as always, the Emperor had a cunning mind. Seeing that Revan was giving his all in resisting his mind-controlling abilities, he tried a different approach: he would meanwhile probe Revan's mind to find the source of the strength which powered his fierce mental defences. Vitiate could soon feel that he was closing in on identifying that which he wanted to know about, but the well-disciplined Revan soon caught on to this creeping emotion before Vitiate could find out about his wife and child, barely managing to divert his attention with a short jolt of Force Lightning which Vitiate was compelled to deflect. Scourge simply looked on, impressed and in awe of Revan's remarkable resistance to the powers of what could possibly be the most powerful being in the universe.

"You…you dare defy _my will_?" Vitiate fumed at Revan, who began to mockingly laugh at him.

"You have a knack for stating the obvious, I see," Revan grinned back.

"_Silence, worm_!" Vitiate cried in a shrivelled shriek, instantly trapping Revan in another Force Stasis.

"I should have known," Revan berated himself with a sigh.

The Emperor grunted at him. "When she awakens, tell her thusly: Nyriss is dead, as are all other members of my Council, with the exception of Lord Scourge who has proven his loyalty. A new Council will soon be formed once more – one that is completely loyal to me, as it had been in the past. And whether it is by your own will or not, the two of you will also serve me accordingly. It is inevitable."

"Dream on," Revan laughed weakly, then lost consciousness, his pain and fatigue finally getting to him as it did to Clara.

"Take them both away immediately to the tower," Vitiate quickly ordered his guards, the tone of his voice all too easily giving away his insecurity at having being fought to a standstill by Revan. "Torture and interrogate both of them until he speaks the truth about why he has returned, as well as any and all useful intelligence about the Republic's defences." He then stared down at the bloodied and lifeless bodies of Hern and Teela. "And clean up this…_filth_…"

-o-

Revan woke hours later, to the familiar feeling of Force-suppressing cuffs around his wrists. But unlike the darkness of the torture chamber of Clara's Sith shuttle, he was showered by a blinding light which shone from all directions. His eyes finally adjusting themselves to the relentless barrage, his vision improved as he saw Clara shackled opposite to him, her wrists and ankles shackled against a steel board by both cuffs and metal chains. He looked down to see that his own feet were similarly bound.

Turning his head slowly from side to side to observe his confines, Revan saw absolutely no means of escape; only steel walls and blinding flashes of light surrounded him. There was a small, three-tiered iron bench situated next to him, containing torture tools of all varieties; from drug-filled syringes and modern automated utensils to simple knives, irons and antique devices. Even the board he was bound against was fitted with a console on its right side; for what functions, Revan did not want to know.

"Clara…Clara, wake up," he whispered out to her. His voice reaching her ears, Clara barely managed to open her eyes to look upon him.

"Revan," she murmured back. "I…I feel…so weak…"

"No," Revan said firmly, seeing that she was about to drop back into a state of unconsciousness. "No, stay with me, Clara. We have to endure this. You _must _stay with me – do you understand?"

"Revan, I…I don't know if…I can," Clara said. "My body…it feels like…like it's…_dying_…"

"Don't say that. _Please_ don't say that, Clara," Revan shook his head. "We're going to make it, you hear me? You're not going to die. I won't allow it…"

"Heheh…" she chuckled. "Always…trying to be the hero. _My hero._ It makes me wonder, Revan. Don't you ever think about it as well?"

"About what, Clara?"

"If…if both Alek and I were…captured alongside you by the Republic and your pretty little wife that day…and went through the same mind-wipe process. Do you…do you think that…we could have…been brought together again, by the Force?"

Revan couldn't answer.

"Would we have…saved the galaxy together, as you had on your own, and…destroyed the Star Forge? Would we have been able to…to start a new life together, as you did with her? As…as husband and wife? Would you have chosen _me_ over…over _her?_"

Revan wept, no longer able to deny what was in his heart. "Yes…yes, of _course_ we would have, Clara. You meant everything to me. I would have gladly…" He stopped as a sharp pain struck him in the chest, causing him to shudder.

"That…would have truly…been _wonderful_," Clara managed a fragile smile, a tear dropping onto her foot. "I would have loved…to be your wife…To have a…family with you…To live in peace for…the rest of our days…If only…if _only_ the Force allowed it…"

Clara's eyes began to tremble as a loud clank came from the door to her left. A tall, black-robed figure stepped slowly towards them, his face concealed by a fear-inspiring mask that was adorned by Sith engravings and symbols. He stopped once he came directly in between Revan and Clara, who both eyed him with suspicion. He swayed slowly left and right, a sadistic and menacing cackle audible from beneath his mask as he eyed his victims with glee.

"Greetings, Lord Revan, and to _you_, most _beautiful_ Lady Clara," he bowed low to both of them in turn, his voice reminiscent of an insidious serpent. "I am known as Gerome, formerly of the world of Ord Mantell, and I shall be your humble…_entertainer_, for as long as you remain in my hospitality."

"What do you _want_…Gerome?" Clara said condescendingly.

"Oh…tsk tsk tsk," he clicked his tongue at her, "there is _really _no need for such scorn, milady. I am simply carrying out the Master's orders! Speaking of which," he walked towards her torture board, putting his hand over the console buttons and making her shift uneasily, "you shall become quite accustomed to this feeling from now on."

He pressed a button, and Clara began to scream at the sensation of her skin burning against her torture board which simmered with scorching heat. Just when Clara thought she couldn't take any more, Gerome switched the temperature control so that it was significantly below freezing conditions, sending chills and another burning sensation up Clara's spine. She hung her head and panted deeply once Gerome switched off the function after several gruelling seconds.

"And _such_," Gerome said, gathering his hands together behind his back. "It's a simple equation, really; you speak to me the words I myself and the Emperor wish to hear, and the less you will have to subject yourself to such _unnecessary _ordeals." He got closer to Clara, whispering directly into her ear. "Why not do so right now? You have absolutely _nothing_ to lose, my lady. Just _one…little…admission…_and you can be free – both of you. The Emperor will surely one day reward you with riches beyond your wildest dreams should you change your mind and stand at the vanguard of his invincible armies which will one day sweep across the Republic. Was it not your wish to become a queen? An empress? He may even grant you some worlds to rule as you desire."

"Do whatever you want with me," Clara jerked her face away from him. "I can betray Nyriss and the Sith, but I will _never _betray Revan."

"Hmph. Is that so?" Gerome said in disappointment, before cackling madly. "Ahahaha! Betray her, you have! I must inform you that she is _dead_, along with all the others on the Emperor's Dark Council, with the exception of the ever-loyal Lord Scourge. You know as well as I do that the Emperor has little trust or faith in anyone, hmm?"

"You…" Revan growled at him. "You're nothing but a _madman_."

"_Took _you long enough to realize, yes? Why else do you think I've been assigned the task of torturer?" Gerome swiftly spun around, then paced himself in front of Revan, slamming his right palm against the console and sending a violent burst of electricity shooting throughout Revan's body. Clara struggled against her restraints, desperate to help Revan in any way possible, but despaired as she realized it was hopeless.

"My, my, what do we have _here_?" Gerome teased, infuriating them both. "I thought so while I watched your ill-fated attempt on the Emperor's life, but now, my thoughts have been confirmed!" he clasped his hands together, walking up right in front of Clara's face and looking her dead in the eyes. "_Lovers_, you are…"

"Go to _hell_, you rotten piece of _shit_," Clara literally spat on his mask.

"I shall take that as a confession on your part, then," Gerome smiled underneath his false exterior, then stepped to his table containing all his necessary tools and devices. "This will make it _much _more interesting. I've always been one for inflicting physical pain beyond imagination, _but_…the emotional pain of watching one's love _suffer_ due to their own silence…it is _truly _without peer."

"My pain is _meaningless. _Tell him _nothing_!" Clara bravely said to Revan, who for one moment saw a hallucination of Bastila in her place: he had never forgotten the painful memory of watching his wife suffer at the hands of Saul Karath aboard the Leviathan.

"You know, you can end all of this by agreeing to finish the mission that the Emperor had given you all those years ago, Revan," Gerome said in indifference. "As I said, he may even allow the two of you to act as his stewards in some part of the Republic: start your own dynasty, why don't you? _Surely _you must know by now that there is nothing to be gained by opposing the Master, save for the punishment of death…or endless torture. One or the other."

"_Go to hell_," Revan repeated Clara's words with meaningful force.

Gerome beamed sadistically, rummaging through his tools. "Very well – all the better for me! As much as I dislike the idea of messing up such a gorgeous face as yours, my lady, orders are orders! Now, let's see here…_ahh, yes!_" he exclaimed wildly, holding up a syringe high into the air. "The first thing to do in _any _interrogation, of course, is to apply truth serum. _Lots_ of it."

Revan swallowed hard and focused his mind as he had never done before, as the needle dug deep into his skin and the bloodstream of his arm was drowned in truth serum which began to quickly work its way throughout his body.

"And now, to start things off once more," Gerome laughed, slinking over to Clara. "A christening of _fire_!"

Clara's screams soon echoed within and filled the steel prison, and every second of his lover's pain felt like a lifetime of misery to the defeated Revan.

Unbeknownst to Revan and Clara, however, Scourge was watching them both intently from above and beyond the blinding lights which harshly bore down upon them. Amazed by Revan's resilience to Gerome's torment, he himself began to ponder whether the choice he made in siding with the Emperor was right after all…

-o-

"No…," Bastila turned and kicked underneath her quilt in bed, wracked by a horrible nightmare. "No…_Revan, no!_" her eyes shot open and she lurched forward, screaming out his name. Realizing it was yet another dream, she collapsed back onto her pillow, laying her arm over her sweaty brow as she panted deeply.

"Sis!" Bastila could hear Mission running to her. "Sis, are you okay? What happened?" Mission panicked, darting to her side and laying a gentle hand on her face. Zaalbar soon lumbered in behind her, growling in concern.

"Mission, it's…," Bastila tensed, grasping her hand. "It's Revan. He's in danger. In _pain_. I…I have to go! I have to help him!"

Mission looked incredulously at Bastila who shot out of bed, straight towards her dresser and began to frantically skim through her clothes.

"Bastila, what the hell are you saying?!" Mission cried at her and struggled to pull Bastila back into her bed. "You can't just up and go like this! You _can't_!"

"His life is in mortal _danger_, Mission! I've seen it in my dreams and I can't deny it any longer! I have to _help him_! It's the only way to bring him back!" Bastila wailed, tussling against Mission's hold around her.

"Big Z, help me out here or something, will ya?" Mission groaned over her shoulder at him, and the big Wookiee immediately complied, putting his great arms around Bastila and lifting her in one go. He carried her over to the bed and put her in the position she was before.

But Bastila wouldn't relent. Her heart engulfed in anguish and fear, she kicked and wriggled to get back up on her feet, only to be restrained by Mission who held her arm around her waist in a tight grip.

"Bas, _listen to me_," Mission said firmly while looking Bastila straight in the eyes. "You _can't _go out there looking for him. Don't you remember that you have to raise Revan's child? You'd just be putting your baby in danger – do you think Revan would want that?!"

"But…but he's…" Bastila trembled.

"In grave danger – I know," Mission replied. "But Bas, you _promised _him that you'd raise your child. Carth, Zaalbar and I promised Revan that we'd keep you safe. I'm _not _about to break my promise to him by letting you go out there and put both yourself and the baby at risk, you hear me?"

"But…" Bastila whispered, then was no longer able to contain herself. "_But he could die_!"

"I _know _Revan," Mission pressed Bastila on the shoulders, pinning her onto her pillow. "He is _not _going to let his son grow up without a daddy, you hear me? He's going to _succeed_. No matter how long he takes, he's going to come back – I _know _it."

"Mission, I…," Bastila sighed into her shoulder. "I feel so _helpless_."

"There, there," Mission said, hugging her and patting her on the back as they both sat upright. "It's gonna be alright. You'll see."

"Ngrraah," Big Z let out a sullen growl and threw his arms around both of them in what was more of a bearhug of death than a hug of affection.

"Ack! Okay, okay, Big Z! Cut it out!" Mission squealed beneath his arms while Bastila also struggled to breathe; not only due to the lack of space, but also due to the smell.

"You're right, Mission. Forgive me," Bastila looked at her with sullen eyes. "I've put my emotions before the safety of my baby. I…I can't believe that I just did that…"

"Hey, hey, it's no problem! Don't worry, Bas! I understand how you feel," Mission rubbed her back.

"An unofficial ex-Jedi as I may be, I'm _still_ supposed to control my feelings and impulses when I have to!" Bastila scolded herself. "Heheh…you'd make a fine Jedi, Mission. A much greater Jedi than me, I admit. It's a pity that you weren't found by a member of the Order at a young age."

"Hah. Don't kid yourself, Bas," Mission chuckled. "How could _I _possibly have become a Jedi?"

"No, no, it's true," Bastila insisted. "I've always sensed a potent flicker of the Force within you, Mission, although it was already too late to begin any training for you after we met on Taris. A Jedi's mind must be conditioned from a tender age, so as to instil within them a sense of mental and emotional discipline."

"Still, it's no big deal," Mission dismissed the idea. "I've always managed to take care of myself the old fashioned way, haven't I? And besides, I couldn't _possibly _think of not being able to be with Rodric…oh…" she spoke absent-mindedly, before realizing what she had just said.

"So you _have_ talked with him after all!" Bastila grinned.

"Erm…yeah…," Mission admitted. "It was as I thought: he had a thing for me, and…well…we love each other very much now. Hell, it's amazing how much can develop between two people over the course of a single _day_."

"Oh, believe me, I know the feeling," Bastila laughed, remembering that she truthfully had fallen in love with Revan not over the course of their travels together, but almost immediately after she used the Force to preserve his life upon his capture. She still remembered what she felt that day: Revan's power, his passion, his emotions…it all seemed to wash over her in an instant, enthralling her to his appeal.

"Mish, I've made up my mind now," she stated, holding her hand over her heart and stared up at the moon. "I will weep in despair no longer. From now on, I shall live only with hope – hope that he will one day return, and that we can be the family we always wished to be. I shall try time and again to reach out to him through the Force, wherever he may be, and provide him what little comfort I can give him. I know he will come back for me. No matter how hopeless things may be, he will _never _abandon us. This I know."

"_That's_ the big sister I love," Mission beamed and hugged her again. "Goodnight, Bas." She kissed Bastila on the forehead and rose to return to her own room.

"Goodnight, Mish. And thank you," Bastila said.

"Don't mention it," Mission smiled back and left along with Big Z.

-o-

Days, weeks and months had passed, and yet Revan remained staunchly resistant to Gerome's torture that was accompanied with false promises. Clara had remained ever loyal to him for every minute of the time they had spent together in the hellish chamber of blinding lights and inhumane torture devices, and Revan knew this well: not once had she ever begged him to tell Gerome the information that he wanted, keeping a firm silence that would only be broken when she wished to utter curses at the deranged torturer.

Truth be told, Revan did not remain as silent as the grave on all matters: he had, from time to time, indulged Gerome in information that was relatively redundant by this point, such as his reason for traveling into the Unknown Regions and what drove him to ally himself with Clara's cause. But whenever Gerome pressed him for intelligence regarding the Republic's war capacity or general status, Revan did not answer, both out of refusal and the honest inability to do so. Spending two years in a relative state of perfect peace with Bastila on Telos, taking no real active role in helping the Republic to lick its wounds and recover from the war against Malak didn't exactly imbue him with much useful information.

And gradually over time, her heart dominated by her sorrow at not being able to save Hern and Teela, as well as her love and concern for Revan over her hatred or ambitions as a Sith, Clara's eyes slowly reverted back to their former emerald green state; a most welcome and cherished sight for Revan.

Although he was perfectly capable (or, he actually ought to have) of aiding the Republic's recovery effort with his superior knowledge of logistics and strategy, Revan opted to stay out of it: he wanted the worlds of the Republic to become self-efficient and support itself in such matters. But above all, he wanted the people to know that they did not need a hero to guide them through such things, but that the power to make a real difference in and rebuild their societies was well and truly within their own ability. Unlike in his past where he sought to shape the galaxy the way he saw fit and judged both the Galactic Senate and the Jedi Order as a collection of indecisive and incompetent beings, Revan now trusted them: their judgment, their commitment, and their sincerity in wishing to see the Republic recover from the devastation caused by the war.

Out there, far, far away, Revan could somehow still hear Bastila calling out to him. In truth, he always could hear her voice at the back of his mind, telling him how much she missed him. Although the Force cuffs and collar around his wrists, ankles and neck prevented him from using any sort of Force powers to influence his surroundings, nothing in the galaxy could possibly sever his connection with Bastila, with whom his bond was eternal.

As much as she gave him inner strength due to her being a constant reminder of what he was fighting for, Revan also knew that she was the reason for some of his mental constraint. It felt as if she was begging for him to return, and that she could not bear to go for another day with him, swelling his heart up with pain and passion which cried out at him to return to her without a moment's hesitation.

A few days into his torturous ordeal, however, everything changed: Bastila's voice was no longer tearfully imploring him to come back, but now became a source of immeasurable assurance and hope, empowering and strengthening him every day from inside his heart. He heard no more cries of anguish or sorrow, but words of optimism, hope, and undying love. Every whisper of his beloved wife's voice he heard in his dreams only fed his will to succeed further. Those words were added on to by the encouraging presence of Clara. The two loves of his life were always there for him; two pillars of hope that would never falter.

A truly astounding turn of events that could be seen as a miracle of sorts came six months after Revan and Clara's initial confinement. Gerome, in a grouchy fit of rage and frustration, had been relieved of his duties, and the two lovers were sedated and taken away to a different section of the interrogation facility. The unpleasantness of their Force-suppressing cuffs around their wrists remained, yet here they were each met with the unexpectedly pleasant sight of a small, yet proper room which was fitted with a refresher, food synthesizer, sink and bed. But here, they quickly found that they strangely began to miss the old excruciating physical pains they experienced: they were kept in complete isolation from each other. Watching each other being tortured across the other side of the same room suddenly became much more appealing than to not see one another at all.

Wracked by frustration and inner conflict, Revan couldn't determine what irked him the most: the consistent state of isolation, or the knowledge that his love was becoming more and more equally divided between Bastila and Clara, two women who were truly irreplaceable in his life.

Revan's anxieties would be allayed by the occasional visits from Scourge which came following his and Clara's move to their new quarters. The Sith Lord was as fascinated by Revan as he had ever been since their first encounter and battle. Now, after persuading the Emperor that prolonged torture was pointless and alternative means of extracting information from Revan were needed, Scourge finally had the opportunity to speak with the one person who intrigued him the most.

Revan was unlike any other being that Scourge had ever seen before: even while heavily sedated or subjected to torture that would have broken the most stalwart of Jedi, Revan did not falter for a single moment. His resolve yet unbroken and his will seemingly indomitable, Scourge soon became obsessed with the Prodigal Knight, whose powers – driven by both light and dark sides of the Force in a perfect harmony and balance that seemed nigh impossible – were unlike anything he had ever seen before. He made efforts to visit Revan as often as his tasks allowed, even going out of his way at times just for the chance to converse with and discover more about him. Scourge had even gone as far as to have the neural collar around his neck removed, so that he could tap into the full, unrestrained knowledge that Revan possessed of the Force, which could only be learned by freeing his connection to it.

It was during this time that Scourge found and admitted the error in some of his old ways by listening to Revan's words about Malak and what caused his downfall; one of the most notable things that the two Sith Lords had in common being that their own pride and power ruled over _them _at times, instead of the other way around. In this, Revan slow grew to respect Scourge over time, as he was one of the very few Sith he had ever met who didn't forsake the values of wisdom and good judgment in his pursuit for further power. Scourge was also interested in speaking with Clara on occasion to grasp for himself just what kind of effect she had on Revan, although his interest in her was a mere fraction of that which he held in Revan.

At first, Revan deeply despised and loathed Scourge due to his act of betrayal in the Emperor's throne room, refusing to even speak with him during their first few encounters. But as time went by, he gradually grew to appreciate Scourge's visits, as they were the only source of outside contact and information he could possibly hope to have during his time in confinement. In a show of decency that was highly uncharacteristic of the Sith, Scourge would even let him and Clara be reunited for a full day's length on rare occasions, so that the solitude of their confinements wouldn't eat away at the sanity that he required of them: these cherished moments together came as randomly as a few days, a week, or a full month apart at times. And just as Scourge took every opportunity to learn what he could about Revan's personal philosophy regarding the Force, Revan was keen to know all the knowledge of Sith society and dogma that Scourge possessed, for he hoped to one day be able to use them in his future fight against Vitiate.

_If _he got a chance at all, that is.

His thoughts suddenly broken in the present day, Revan felt a tremendous echo through the Force, which engulfed his entire body in a searing pain. He could hear Bastila crying…_screaming _through the Force for him, shouting out his name as she violently tensed and gripped the side rails of her hospital bed in agony as her labor began.

_Stay with me, Bastila…I'm here for you_, Revan called out to her through the Force after focusing his mind to endure the pain.

_Revan…I…I'm scared,_ she panicked, their bond never having been so strong before, that they were now communicating with each other at whim. _I…I may not survive this…The pain is…is unbearable._

_No,_ Revan insisted to her. _Listen to me, Bastila. You're going to make it through this. Mission, Zaalbar and Carth are all by your side, are they not?_

_No…Revan…the…the pain…it's too much,_ she went on.

_Bastila, don't you __**dare **__give up on me, _Revan shook her to her senses. _Please don't…I need you…I promise you, we __**will**__ be a family again. I'm not going to die out here in vain, and I don't want you to ever give up. Remember that it is not only me who is with you at this moment._

_Mother…Father…_ Bastila realized, then intensified her resolve tenfold. _No. I __**won't **__give up. I promised them a healthy grandson. I promised them we'd all be happy together once you've returned. I promised daddy I'd make him proud!_

_That's it, Bastila. I will always be with you, as will they, _Revan reinforced her. _I know you can do it._

Revan then focused his mind in perfect silence, giving Bastila what strength he could from light-years away through the Force. Then, after several hours of exhausting meditation, Revan felt sheer joy in his heart and a teardrop trickle down his face. He felt the burden had lifted from Bastila's mind, replaced by happiness which he felt from the other side of the galaxy.

His son had been born.


	12. The Choice

**Chapter 12**

**The Choice**

"He's beautiful," Mission smiled as she held Bastila's newborn baby in her arms, cradling him side to side. "Just like his mother." She kissed the child tenderly on the forehead, and he let out a yawn, squinting his eyes and waving his arms by his sides as he did so.

"Oh, Mish," Bastila managed a soft laugh, exhausted from her long period of labor in the hospital bed which she currently lay in. "Don't cradle him so thoroughly like that – he just might throw up on you."

"Ew!" Mission squealed quietly and hastily handed the baby back to Bastila. "I like my clothes the way they are, thank _you_!"

Carth stood next to Mission by Bastila's bedside, a reflective smile on his face which expressed his happiness for Bastila, as well as sorrow at the fact that his own wife was no longer with him.

The ordeal had been excruciating: Bastila had undergone labor for what was over 14 gruelling hours, during which every part of her body was wracked with searing pain which made her want to give up altogether if it weren't for Revan's support through the Force and the memory of her parents giving her the strength to go on. She had lost a lot of blood, to the point where she had to struggle to stay awake after she finally gave birth so that she could see her son with her own eyes as the doctor presented him to her.

_Heh. And I thought being tortured by Malak was bad_, she humorously thought to herself.

"I'm very happy for you, Bastila," Carth said, crouching down to her eye level and holding her hand. "Being a parent is one of the fulfilling things that can happen to you. I still remember when Dustil was just a small boy. It was the happiest time of our lives, for me and my…"

He trailed off, unable to bring himself to talk about his beloved wife as a small tear escaped his eye.

"I understand, Carth, and my sympathies are with you," Bastila squeezed his hand, speaking softly to him. "The memories of your wife haunt you still, this I know in my heart. But from this day, you can start anew – I'd like you to raise my child with me. I have the utmost hope and belief that Revan will come back, but if he doesn't…I don't want my son to grow up without having someone to look up to as a father."

"You…still haven't given him a name, you know," Carth reminded her, then chuckled. "I know, from the experience of being there for my wife when she went through the same thing, that it's one hell of a tiring ordeal, but you really _should _at least give him a name."

"Ooh, ooh! How about…" Mission giggled and hopped up and down like an excited child. "Jaden?"

"…I'm not so keen on using my husband's former _alias _as my son's name, Mish," Bastila winced, then smiled as an idea popped into her head. "I'm thinking of…how about 'Vaner'?"

"But…," Mission stammered, her shoulders drooping down in confusion. "That's just…"

"'Revan' simply rearranged, I know," Bastila finished Mission's sentence for her, speaking with as much clarity as her fatigue allowed. "However, to me, for some reason it just feels…_right_…He is part of Revan's bloodline, and the Force is strong with him – I can sense it just by looking into his eyes."

"That choice is…kinda depressing, Bas," Mission shrugged. "Eh, your decision, I guess. It's just that I wouldn't exactly think of giving _my _child a name that's just an anagram of Rodric's name, or mine for that matter. Hell, I don't even think it'll even work!" Mission went on a line of distracted thought, putting her hand against her chin. "Would that even _work_, though? Could I actually give birth to a half-Twi'lek, half-human kid? Do they even exist?"

"Mission…," Bastila tiredly said, snapping Mission's thoughts back to the matter at hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bas," Mission replied, flustered.

"I'm _sure you can_, kiddo," Carth smiled at Mission and patted her on the back. "And I'm sure you'll be a great mother, as well."

"Thanks, daddy," Mission kidded to Carth, in another one of their father-daughter jokes.

"Well, you might as well start thinking of ways to make yourself more useful around the house, Mission," Bastila grinned mischievously. "I could use some help with nappy-changing once every now and then, don't you agree?"

"Suddenly, I'm not that keen anymore on being a mom," Mission gulped, and Zaalbar softly chuckled behind her. Exploring the Tarisian sewers was one thing – the thought of changing a baby's diapers was another. Bastila's aversion to using automated machines and inclination to undertake manual work did not help in the slightest, either.

Bastila looked up at the three of them with a warm smile on her face, then spoke to them. "I thank you all for staying by my side during this difficult time – not only during my labor, but also ever since Revan's departure. I am sure that he is proud of us all, and that we are always in his heart, just as he is always in ours. But for now…," she looked down at her son, who was playing and fiddling with her tender hand, "I'd like to…_rest a moment_. Just for a few hours, alone with my son."

"Of course, Bastila," Carth gently took her hand and kissed the top of it. "We'll all be waiting outside." He carefully laid her hand back on the bed and walked away, looking over his shoulder and waiting for Mission.

"Have a nice rest, sis," Mission said and hugged Bastila. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, Mish," Bastila smiled, and they exchanged kisses on the cheek. Zaalbar let out a silent, happy growl and followed after Mission as quietly as his massive figure allowed. They exited the room, Carth softly closing the door behind them and giving Bastila another reassuring smile.

Bastila's eyes began to flutter with fatigue, her weariness overtaking her. She smiled and kissed Vaner on the forehead, then drifted off to sleep with him in her arms. As always, she dreamed of her champion, giving him everlasting hope in his fight from the other end of the galaxy.

-o-

Revan's head turned briskly on his pillow at the sound of his door creaking open, and the familiar pounding of Scourge's heavy footsteps which entered his cell. While Scourge was by no means a friend, Revan appreciated his presence as it was the only regular exchange of dialogue he could wish for in his captivity. He eagerly got up from his bed and stood to greet the Sith Lord.

"Hello again, Lord Scourge," he said in a fairly casual way. Where once he had maintained a degree of formality that always came with a customary bow, Revan's relationship with Scourge developed to a point where Scourge was willing to overlook the need for such ceremonious behaviour. "How, may I ask, are affairs in the capital?"

"The same, as always," Scourge grunted, walking to and sitting on the single chair that was placed alongside a small table by the wall. He gestured with his hand for Revan to be seated on his bed, which Revan obeyed. "The Emperor remains hellbent on his war against the Republic. And yet…," he sighed, "he does not dare to make a move."

"He is troubled with doubt, I see," Revan smirked. "Even a being as powerful as the Emperor must think twice before committing himself into an act from which he may not be able to pull himself out of if things go awry."

Scourge was silent, troubled with thought.

"_You _seem troubled with doubt too, Scourge," Revan noted. "Is your belief and faith in the Emperor finally beginning to crack asunder?"

"My belief in the Emperor are as true as they ever were, Revan," Scourge shot back at him with a glare.

"Ah, but I think I see the truth," Revan flicked a finger upwards in realization. "Your 'belief' in the Emperor is, correct me if I am wrong, purely based on the fact that he is the legitimate ruler of the Sith, in terms of your doctrines and teachings about the right to rule that comes with power. But 'belief' is not the same as 'faith' which I have just now realized."

Scourge looked at him intently. "What are you implying, Revan?"

"Just admit it, Scourge," Revan exhaled rather cockily. "You fear for the future of the Sith, for the survival of your society. You fear that the Emperor's thirst for power and his insatiable hunger to consume all life in the galaxy for himself will lead you to nothing but ruin. So let me ask you this: why do you continue to serve him blindly, if he will do nothing but lead you all to such an end?"

"We have already discussed this the very day you and Clara were subdued and imprisoned, Revan," Scourge puffed. "We have no choice. Even if the Emperor is killed and replaced with another, his successor will one day embark on the same line of ambition. It is inevitable, and you know it."

"That's not exactly what Clara and I had in mind…" Revan scratched his head.

"Bah!" Scourge barked. "And what good do you think will come if Nyriss, or your lover herself had ascended to the mantle of Empress of the Sith Empire? It would only result in the same outcome, Revan. Whether it is five, five hundred or even five thousand years from now, they will grow to become just like Vitiate – a power-hungry tyrant who will stop at nothing to increase his own power and life."

"I'm quite certain that Clara wouldn't be keen on living for that long, Scourge," Revan joked. "She wouldn't look forward to eternal life as a shrivelled and wrinkled hag with much enthusiasm. Her looks are _very _important to her. I'm certain that _I _wouldn't want something like that to happen to me, either."

Scourge simply rolled his eyes. While he greatly admired Revan's philosophies regarding the Force and his knowledge as a Jedi, Revan's sense of humor was something that he never really came to appreciate.

"All the same, Revan," Scourge insisted. "No matter who rises up to challenge Vitiate for the throne, the Sith will meet their doom. How long it takes does not matter in the slightest: when the end comes, it shall come."

"Well then, if you're so against the idea of someone else raising their blade against the Emperor…" Revan sighed and leaned forward, placing his left elbow on his knee and resting his chin against his hand, "…then why don't _you _challenge him for the rulership of the Sith?"

Scourge's eyes gleamed with shock at the suggestion. Betrayal was the way of the Sith, but not for him. He had always believed that the most powerful must rule over all the others, and that far too often had betrayal weakened the Sith as a whole; powerful Sith masters would be assassinated by their apprentices who were full of passion and ambition, but were mere weaklings who only advanced themselves through cunning acts of treason. Whilst Scourge valued cunning and resourcefulness just as much as any other Sith, he respected the authority of power far more to ever possibly consider an act which he considered to be downright cowardly.

Seeing the hesitance in Scourge's eyes, Revan went on. "In case you still think otherwise, neither Clara nor I have any interest in the title of Emperor of the Sith. I know very well that you still have a deep sense of distrust towards Clara, but tell me…are her eyes still the fiery orange orbs of ambition and hatred? Or are they a serene emerald green and a sea of purity? If you ask for my opinion, then I wouldn't hesitate to suggest that it is in the best interests of the Empire that Vitiate is replaced by you as ruler as soon as possible. There is no Sith who is wiser and fitter to rule than you, Scourge. I know it."

Scourge retorted. "What makes you think that I will be so easily swayed by your words, Revan? There lies nothing in your words but the intent to mislead me, so that I will release you and Clara from your state of imprisonment. It is laid bare for me to see."

"You said it yourself," Revan quickly answered, putting increased pressure on Scourge. "The Emperor is mad with power and his will to consume all life. He no longer cares at all for the Sith, you know this. He cares only about feeding his hunger – a hunger that will _never _be satisfied until either he or the galaxy itself is dead. Surely you can see that? Surely you do not wish for that to happen?"

"That is _enough_, Revan," Scourge angrily declared, storming off of his seat and sending it back against the table with violent force. "I will listen to your words no longer. This conversation is over."

"As you wish, milord," Revan exhaled, leaning back against his bed as Scourge began to walk away. "But I have _one request _I'd like to ask of you."

"Speak," Scourge said, turning slightly and looking at Revan with a narrowed gaze.

"Please consider what I've told you. You never know when the time may come. That is all."

Scourge paced out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He stared down at the cold floor, his mind conflicted with the thoughts evoked by Revan's words as he stormed away to return to the citadel and his master.

-o-

Three years.

It was so hard to believe that such a long time had passed since Revan's departure, as Bastila looked fondly upon their wedding picture which lay in her hands. Whereas most other women would have lost all hope and sought the company of other men, Bastila's loyalty to Revan remain as unwavering as the day he left her.

She still vividly remembered the terrifying moments of her life that came a few months after Revan's departure. Suddenly without warning, all across the galaxy, Jedi were being systematically hunted down, eradicated and murdered by unknown assailants, whose identities were only recently revealed to be Sith stalkers, trained to sense and feel the Force energies of Jedi, or any other Force-sensitive being, and kill them without mercy. But whether it was by a miraculous stroke of luck or the incomprehensible will of the Force, Bastila had survived. No Sith agent had ever come to end her life. Until recently.

After placing the picture back on the top of her bedroom drawer, she walked to Vaner's room to find her young son lying soundly asleep in bed. She tried desperately to erase the memories of the terrible battle that had come to the steps of Telos. The moment in which she, Carth and all the others could have lost everything. She had hoped that she would never have to raise her lightsaber again; never to take another life, even that of a Sith.

She was wrong.

She had fought desperately alongside all the others, having no time at all to apply her Battle Meditation due to the swarms of Sith who threatened to overwhelm the entire station itself. It was at this time that she had briefly met the Jedi Exile in the midst of battle, and immediately felt for herself the presence that was described by so many as a 'wound in the Force'.

She could feel the Exile's anguish, her sorrow and regrets with every step she took; with every stroke of her lightsaber against that of the Sith. Looking at the Exile was like looking into a never-ending pit of emptiness, where any and all emotion was drowned out by a perpetual state of nullity.

And yet, amidst the darkness and despairing pursuit of redemption, Bastila saw in the woman's eyes a bright light of hope that she did not even see in Revan. She sensed the Exile's anguish that came with the atrocities that she had committed, but at the same time, an ever-burning hope to be finally redeemed in the eyes of those who had abandoned and forsaken her in the past.

To her relief, Bastila found that fate had not been so cruel a master after all: Juhani and Jolee had survived the Jedi Purge, and fought alongside her in defending the station. They had told her that the Force gave them a vision of the battle that was to come over the planet of Telos, and that it gave them the courage to put their own lives on the line once more to protect the lives of others. Here, all of the old companions were reunited once again, standing side by side with the Exile's followers in their common objective to protect the Republic.

All except for Revan…

Victory had ultimately come at a very steep price: many thousands of Republic soldiers and civilians were dead, and the debris of Republic ships scattered across the surface of the planet. Juhani and Mission were both left with wounds, the Twi'lek brandishing a noticeable gash on her right side from a Sith vibroblade that came ever so close to ending her life if it wasn't for Bastila's swift reaction. Once everything was over, Rodric, thinking he had lost Mission in the fierce battle, ran over to her and embraced her tightly, determined never to let her face such dangers alone again.

Bastila tended to Mission and Juhani herself in her apartment, and the former crew of the Ebon Hawk all stayed awhile, conversing with one another and discussing their activities over the five years that had passed since the last time they all saw each other at Bastila and Revan's wedding. The Jedi Purge had been a terrifying event, not only for Bastila, Juhani or Jolee, but for all Jedi who have had to live in a perpetual state of anxiety. Canderous had revealed to them that he had taken up the mantle of the new Mandalore with Revan's help, and both Carth and Bastila felt relieved to know that he had committed the Mandalorians to aid and protect the Republic from the Sith threat.

Jolee and Juhani remained for longer to recuperate after the gruelling battle they had fought, but Canderous, along with T3 and HK-47, soon left to accompany the Exile to the ruined graveyard that was Malachor V. Bastila did not get a chance to speak to her about Revan.

But before they left, Bastila took the chance to record another personal message within T3, thanking him for following her request and providing him with further instructions to continue to protect the Exile, and to do all that he could to find Revan. She then recorded herself along with her three-year-old son, crouching down beside Vaner as they made cheerful smiles and waves intended for Revan to see.

A week later, the Exile returned from Malachor, having finally ended the threat that the Sith had posed against the galaxy. It had been a most difficult trial, as despite Kreia's open admission and self-proclamation of being Darth Traya, Meetra still thought of her as her teacher, mentor, and a friend. Where once she killed without second thought while serving under Revan, Meetra, like her companion Mira, felt a terrible sense of guilt and futility with every life she took.

Meetra's companions, still not convinced that the Sith threat had been truly eliminated, decided upon their return to Telos that they would re-establish the Jedi Order in the academy that was founded by Atris, who was held prisoner there. Here, they would set out to produce new Padawans and Jedi Knights who would commit themselves to the protection of the galaxy, albeit with one fundamental difference.

They had all seen love for what it truly means for a Jedi. It did not weaken or corrupt them, but strengthened them by giving them all the will to fight on for the people who were important in their lives. They would teach their Padawans not to reject the feelings of love, but to embrace them and use their feelings when protecting the ones they cared about.

Breathing a sigh of relief at the fact that the worst was now over, Bastila turned around and silently walked out of Vaner's bedroom and made her way to the living room, where Meetra was sitting alone on the couch, looking out to the night sky. T3 stayed silent by her side, his lights dimmed. The formerly exiled Jedi Knight turned her head and gave a small smile at Bastila as she approached.

"I am sorry that I kept you waiting," Bastila apologized with a slight bow and sat down beside Meetra. "I was just…checking on my son."

"No, it is I who am sorry," Meetra shook her head. "I've come at a rather bad time, I'm afraid."

"Not at all," Bastila insisted. "In fact, it is a good thing that you've come at this late hour: if Mission wasn't sound asleep, I couldn't possibly begin to think of the questions she'd fire away at you," she chuckled. Whilst Mission was now considered to be mature at the age of 19, the same definitely could not be said about her behavior.

Meetra laughed softly and spoke to her. "I see that my choice wasn't as unwise as I thought it to be, then." She then assumed a more neutral, controlled tone. "Now I know that this may cause you some pain, but I really must know anything that you can tell me about where Revan has gone. I'm aware that he has gone to confront the True Sith, as Kreia had told me, but I cannot say that I have any idea of what he's facing out there right now."

"It is…_terrible_…is all I can say," Bastila replied, dismayed as she hung her head. Meetra comforted her by placing an arm around her, gently squeezing her on the shoulder to implore her to go on. "You see, I…somehow, I have always felt Revan's presence through the Force. We were always there for each other, supporting one another emotionally while we were each situated on opposite ends of the galaxy. And when the day came where I finally gave birth to my son, I…I felt his…_voice _within me, giving me the strength and will to go on. Revan is alive – this I know. But I still fear for him. He is trappedsomewhere, and he is struggling to free himself. Every time we spoke to each other through the Force, I could always hear his voice accompanied by a relentless thundering of storms. And every time I asked him where he was, his voice would always be drowned out by the darkness around him. As if it did not want his location to be known to me."

"I see," Meetra exhaled, then moved to speak before T3 interrupted with a series of beeps. "You _what_, T3?" she said in surprise. "Why didn't you mention any of this earlier?"

T3 beeped apologetically.

"What did he say just now?" Bastila asked.

"He said that he had stored data and information about the hyperspace route that Revan had taken out in the Unknown Regions," Meetra replied. "He still remembers the planet on which Revan went missing, and how to get there."

"You…," Bastila murmured, "you're going out there to find him, aren't you?"

Meetra could see Bastila's eyes enlivening with hope as she spoke. While Revan was a close friend of hers whom she still deeply respected and cared about, she could never possibly hope to truly understand the feelings that Bastila and Revan had for one another. Her own love with Atton, as deep as it was, could never come close to being the truly passionate affair that Bastila shared with her husband.

"Yes," Meetra nodded. "I have to find him. I have to help him fight the threat he has gone out alone to face. It is my duty."

"And you'll be going alone, just as Revan did?"

"Yes," Meetra said sullenly, crushed by the thought of having to leave Atton, the love of her life, behind. "Like Revan, I cannot risk the lives of others by taking them along with me. I must go alone, although T3 and HK-47 may accompany me."

"I just simply cannot believe that you actually trust that droid," Bastila smirked in reference to the homicidal droid. "Does he not irk or irritate you in any way at all?"

"Quite the contrary," Meetra answered, surprising her. "I find him rather helpful."

Bastila raised an eyebrow. "You…find him… '_helpful'_?"

Meetra laughed. "And of course, he can be quite a pain in the backside at times. But he's proven himself to be reliable when he must. I have faith in him."

Bastila sighed. "Thank the Force for that…"

"I will go to the Unknown Regions and bring Revan back. I assure you of that," Meetra said with a convincing light in her eyes. "I am not going to let your son grow up without a father."

Bastila's eyes fluttered and heart pounded wildly at the thought of someone finally deciding to go to search for her husband. All at once, every part of her being wished to free herself of her restraints and accompany Meetra so that she could find her beloved Revan. But deep down, she knew that she couldn't. She knew that she could not abandon her son out of the impulses of her heart.

"You…want to look for him yourself…don't you?" Meetra asked, sensing the conflict within Bastila.

"Yes," Bastila sobbed. "I miss him. I miss him so much. Not a second goes by when I don't want to go out there by myself to search for him, caring not whether I live or die so long as I find him and hold him once again in my arms."

Meetra placed a tender hand on Bastila's cheek, wiping away her tears. She lifted her chin up so that she would meet her eyes, and Bastila soon found hope by peering into the eyes of the older woman.

"I promise you…I _will_ find him," Meetra whispered to her.

"Thank you," Bastila said silently, and embraced her in a hug.

"It is time for me to leave now," Meetra said, standing up and giving Bastila a small bow which she reciprocated with a lower one. "I thank you for having me here, and I promise that I will do my utmost to bring Revan back to you."

"Safe journeys," Bastila farewelled her, "and may the Force be with you."

As she watched Meetra walk away from her, Bastila couldn't help but dart her eyes towards the vase which held Revan's mask. Although she felt a great urge to present it to Meetra so that she could eventually return it to Revan, something prevented her from doing so.

_Why am I doing this? Why am I being so selfish?! _Bastila thought, but still found that she was unable to move her own feet, let alone utter words for Meetra to stop in her tracks. By the time she regained her senses, Meetra was long gone. Bastila fell onto her knees, ashamed of what she had just done.

She stayed there on her knees, for what felt like an eternity to her as she couldn't bring herself to fathom just why she had not given Revan's mask to Meetra. She loathed herself for being such a selfish person by keeping it when it could have potentially aided Revan in rediscovering so much of his lost memories. She hated herself for placing her own emotional attachment to his mask above the greater good which would have come had she relented it.

She held such thoughts until finally, it dawned upon her.

She had wanted to present it to Revan herself.

_Yes, _Bastila thought. _This is what my heart truly desires. I can fight it no longer. Revan must be saved. No matter what we do here with our lives, it will mean nothing if Revan ultimately fails in his quest to put an end to the Sith threat once and for all. Revan is fighting not only for me and his son, but for the whole galaxy. Without Revan, there is no Republic; I realize that now. I shall wait no longer. I shall make preparations for my departure tomorrow. _

She got up and walked up to the vase which held the key to Revan's lost past, and removed the case from within. She took the mask in her hands and walked into her bedroom, closing the door silently behind her. She slipped into her bed and grasped Revan's mask in her hands, soon finding comfort in hearing Revan's voice as she fell asleep.

_No, Bastila, no, _she heard him implore her. _You promised me that you would raise our son…Don't you remember?_

_There are greater things at stake, Revan, _she responded. _You and I both know that should you fail, the Sith will exterminate all life in the galaxy. And should their invasion come to pass, neither the Republic nor the Jedi will be able to stop them. You know this. I cannot spend another day here, waiting for you to come back to me by your own, when you never will. I am coming for you, Revan. We will be together once again, my love._

_Bastila…please…no…_

_I am sorry, Revan. This is what my heart desires, and I will follow my own convictions from this day forward…no matter what you or the others say. I will see you again, Revan. That I promise you._


	13. Departure

**Chapter 13**

**Departure**

"_What?! _Bas, you can't just—"

"Yes, Mission. I am," Bastila said to Mission at the breakfast table the next morning, a determined fire burning in her eyes. Her mind was now made up: she would go out there into the unknown and search until she had found Revan.

There was no turning back.

"No! You _can't_!" Mission panicked, her spoon clanging down onto the table as she lurched out of her seat, causing Zaalbar to groan in surprise. She quickly went over to the opposite side and crouched down in front of Bastila, squeezing her hands for dear life. "You promised Revan! You can't just up and go because of how you feel, Bas!"

"I'm not going because I _want _to, Mish," Bastila said calmly, holding Mission's hand firmly. "It's because I _must_."

"What? What do you mean by that?" Mission asked, her eyes fluttering and her heart beating madly.

"I know that Revan instructed us all to stay behind; to guard and protect the Republic in his absence. But it will mean _nothing _to anyone if he fails to succeed in his mission out there. I must go and look for him myself. I must bring him back."

"No!" Mission pouted. "Revan told us to stay here, and we're going to do _just that_! You can't leave Bas! You _can't_!"

"Mission, you _listen _to me now," Bastila replied firmly, taking Mission's face in both her hands while shooting her an authoritative gaze. "I _know _what Revan said, but _think_! If Revan fails to fulfil his task out there, then what point is there in us lingering back here, where the most we can do is sit on our hands and wait for a Sith invasion which will kill us all? Whether Revan, the Exile or _you _think so or not, Revan needs more help than he thinks. He _needs me _to be there with him, and I know it."

"But…but you told me that the Exile is going to the Unknown Region to find Revan herself! You told me that just now!" Mission insisted, her eyes beginning to let out tears. "Don't you trust her? Don't you think that someone like her could bring Revan back?"

"Whether I trust her doesn't matter, Mish," Bastila said. "What matters is that Revan remains alive, finishes what he set out to accomplish, then returns to the Republic in peace. All of our efforts will have been in vain – been for _nothing _– if Revan fails to defeat the Sith. All these years of rebuilding Telos and the Republic, all the blood, sweat and tears shed by every single being in this galaxy will have been for nothing if the Sith are victorious. Telos and the Republic will have plenty of capable people to protect them even if I leave, but there is _nothing _out there that will ensure Revan's safety if I don't go out there myself. Do you understand me, Mission?"

Mission's face expressed her anguish, her tears falling onto Bastila's hands. "Sis, please…please don't…I beg you…"

Bastila wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tightly. "I am truly sorry, Mission, but I feel that it is the right thing to do. I cannot put the lives of billions of others throughout the galaxy at risk, all because I want to stay here with my own family."

"But…but what about…Vaner?"

Bastila gasped. She had been so focused on her desire to personally find Revan, that she had forgotten all about what she would do about her son. Fortunately, there was one possibility.

"I can leave him under the care of Danae," she nodded, remembering her long-time neighbor. "She has been a most loyal and trustworthy friend these past few years. She will take good care of him, I know it. It may come as a shock to her when I ask her to look after my son while I am gone for Force-knows how long, but I am sure that she will accept, out of the goodness of her heart."

"I…I guess you _could _do that," Mission murmured, looking downwards with a disappointed look on her face.

"Mission?" Bastila got her attention with a brighter expression.

"Huh? What is it?" Mission jerked her head up to look at her.

"Did you…want to raise him yourself?"

"_What?!_ How could I ever-"

"Mission, you're nineteen now. Surely you must be familiar with the basics of motherhood by living with me and watching me raise Vaner?" Bastila smiled.

Mission was dumbfounded, not only at Bastila's question, but also at the fact that their conversations could go from tearful sessions of pouring their hearts out to each other for one minute, then giggles and laughs to the next. She would never quite understand how things turned out that way between them.

"Umm…actually, Bas," Mission grinned faintly, "I thinkyou really should leave Vaner with Danae."

"Why? Not up to the task?" Bastila smirked.

"Actually, it's because…"

"Yes?"

"I'm coming with you," Mission smiled at her.

The smirk disappearing from her lips in an instant, Bastila's face immediately went pale and her eyes widened.

_She wanted to come with me, _she thought.

_But she could lose everything out there._

_She could die._

"No, Mish, you can't!" Bastila gripped her by the sides of her arms. "You couldn't possibly last out there, in a place which contains dark and powerful evils that we couldn't even begin to imagine!"

"My answer is the same as yours, sis," Mission replied, her smile not fading at the least. "Revan needs our help, and we have to help him to succeed at all costs. And besides, I'm not just going to sit here in this safe, cosy apartment while my brother and sister are out there risking their lives for me. I'm not afraid to die, but I _am _afraid of losing you guys forever. I owe you and Revan everything. Who knows what would've happened to me if I had never met you all on Taris?" Her expression grew more sullen. "I'd…I probably wouldn't even be _alive _right now. Hmph, dead and buried beneath some pile of rubble, no doubt."

"Mission, I…" Bastila sighed, not knowing what to say.

Mission consoled her. "Don't worry, sis. I can take care of myself. And besides, Big Z will be there to look out for us." She looked up at him. "Right, Zaalbar?"

"Nyrgggghh…," Zaalbar groaned, pained at the thought of having to yet again put up with months of synthesized food which tasted like plaster.

Mission grinned. "He's in."

-o-

Hours later, Bastila had finally gotten the chance to talk to Carth at the planetary control station about her decision to leave Telos in search of Revan. She had earlier conversed with her neighbor Danae about the prospect of leaving Vaner under her care, to which Danae agreed, having been won over by Bastila's passionate insistence on going after Revan's whereabouts herself. With the disgruntled Zaalbar left at home to look after Vaner (mostly consisting of the young child pulling his fur here and there for amusement), Mission departed to spend what little time she had left with Rodric at his apartment.

"Carth, I _know _that Revan's request to us was made very clear that day," Bastila said, still remembering Revan's words before his departure. "But you must realize that this is for the best. I cannot abandon him out there to such a grim fate. The Republic _needs _Revan to succeed and return. I cannot endanger the lives of countless others, all because I want to personally protect and watch over my own son."

Carth let out a deep sigh and hung his head, shaking it side to side. "I'm not your husband, Bastila. I can't tell you what you can or cannot do. The choice has always been yours regarding what you want to do with your life." He brought his head up and looked straight at her. "But answer just one thing for me."

Bastila looked at him intently, giving him the sign to continue.

"Are you absolutely certain about this? Are you really willing to risk everything to find Revan?"

After a moment of deep and reflective thought, Bastila gave her answer. "Yes, Carth. I am."

Carth looked at her while recalling what Revan said to him. "I promised Revan that I'd keep you safe, Bastila, and I intend to keep that promise. From that, I can only say that the best course of action in my position would be to forbid you from going out there to look for him."

Bastila looked down in dismay. "I understand, Carth…"

"_But_," Carth went on, jolting Bastila's attention. "The second part of my promise to him…was that I would also do my best to keep the _Republic _safe. And what you said to me is right, Bastila: we can't risk sacrificing the lives of the people of the entire galaxy, just to keep a personal promise to Revan. We have to ask ourselves what it is that Revan himself _truly _wants: does he want us to just sit here and stay out of trouble in the hope of not endangering our own lives, or does he want the Republic to be at peace without another Sith threat looming over its shoulder? For the galaxy to have a _future_?"

Bastila let out a sigh of relief and hugged him, kissing him on the cheek. "I thank you, Carth…for understanding me…"

"Don't mention it, Bastila," Carth replied, and they separated. "Well then, what are you waiting for?"

"What?" Bastila twitched. "I'm…not sure if I understand the question, Carth."

"Go and pack your things! We'll be leaving by tonight."

"Wha—you mean…you're coming along with me?" she stammered, wide-eyed.

Carth grinned. "You really think the three of you can handle piloting a freighter ship by yourself? You can count me in."

"But…but the recovery effort…the rebuilding, and the—"

"I can leave that in the hands of Matt, my deputy here," Carth answered. "He's been a more than dependable person as second-in-command, and I'm absolutely convinced he can handle things from here on out. And besides, the worst is over, and we can fully concentrate on the rebuilding effort now. Furthermore, Chodo Habat's one of wisest people I've ever known, and I'm sure that he'll be able to give valuable guidance to Matt in the restoration process."

"That _is _reassuring, isn't it?" Bastila smiled, having great faith in the wisdom and pure-heartedness of Habat. "Alright, Carth, I'll see you later tonight. It is good to have you with us."

"Don't mind me, I'm mainly just tagging along to make sure that you or Mission don't crash the ship into any asteroids," Carth joked.

"Shut up, Carth Onasi," Bastila grinned and walked away.

-o-

After all of their individual preparations were made, Bastila, Carth, Mission and Zaalbar loaded their personal gear and effects for the journey to the Unknown Regions aboard a light freighter called the _Lady Luck_. The ship was very much like the Ebon Hawk in structure, except slightly bigger, sacrificing some speed and manoeuvrability for extra room (one more sleeping dorm in comparison to the Hawk) and more storage capacity for supplies. To Mission's great relief, it also had a food synthesizer which didn't dispense what she referred to as 'muck', but food which was well and truly edible by all means. For the first time, it was Mission who was called a 'princess' by Bastila, to which the young Twi'lek replied by poking her tongue out of her mouth at the Jedi.

Once all their loading and maintenance checks had finished, the four of them exited the ship to speak to the ones who waited to bid them farewell outside.

"Vaner…" Bastila exhaled as she walked over to the young boy who stood beside Danae. She knelt in front of her child, drawing him into a warm hug while her tears trickled onto his dark hair which was so reminiscent of his father's.

"Why do you have to go, mommy? Why?" Vaner said stubbornly, expressing the confusion that was so common in young children who had to see their parents depart for what would be a very long time.

"I told you already earlier today, didn't I, my darling?" Bastila answered, smiling while doing her best to fight back her tears. "I'm going to find daddy and bring him back."

"But you told me that he's going to come back on his own someday," Vaner insisted. "Why do you have to go after him?"

"Because daddy needs…," Bastila stammered, not knowing what exactly to say. "He needs my help, sweetheart. I can't exactly explain, but he does indeed need my help in getting back."

"Mommy, don't leave!" Vaner began to weep. "Please don't go…"

"Oh, Vaner…please don't cry," Bastila cried herself, kissing him on the top of his head. "I promise I'll come back…I promise I'll bring daddy back with me. You'll be safe with Danae, I promise you. Will you promise me that you'll be a good boy while you stay with her?"

Vaner sniffed and rubbed his teary eye, nodding sadly.

Bastila smiled. "That's my good boy. Now give mummy a hug and a kiss."

Vaner did as she said and kissed her softly on the lip and put his short arms around her. Bastila revelled in the moment which she knew would be the last time she would be able to be with her son in a long time – and if things took a turn for the worst, perhaps even the _last_ time in her whole life.

Meanwhile, Mission was locked in a warm hug with Rodric as they exchanged soft whispers into each other's ears.

"Rod, please don't think I'm just abandoning you here," Mission said, stroking his back with her fingers.

"Ssh…," Rodric comforted her, laying a soft kiss on her forehead. "I know it's nothing like that, Mish. You already explained before to me why you had to leave. I understand you completely."

"Rod…believe me, if trouble like this had never arisen, I would never have even _thought of _leaving your side. I love you," Mission cried into his shoulder.

Rodric laughed. "I know, honey. I love you too, more than anything in the world. And that's why I'm offering you _this_," he said, taking a step back and pulling out a small case from his pocket. He opened it, revealing simple, yet beautiful metal ring which he had presumably gotten soon after Mission had spoken with him earlier in the day. He got on one knee and looked up at her with eyes of hope. "Mission Vao, will you marry me?"

Mission gasped, finding herself short of breath as she was taken in complete shock. To be truthful, although she loved Rodric with all her heart, she didn't wish him to commit himself to her in such a way, especially when considering the fact that she could possibly never return from where she was going. She wanted him to live free.

"Rod…I…," she slowly fell to her knees, tearfully looking into his soft, brown eyes. Moments later, she finally accepted, throwing her arms around him and kissing him passionately. "Yes. I will, Rodric."

Rodric's face lit up in pure joy as he replied to her. "You know I'll always be waiting for you, Mish. No matter how long it takes for you to come back, I'll wait for you. You have my word."

"Promise me we'll have kids, yeah?" Mission grinned.

Rodric smiled back. "Sure thing."

Carth and his subordinate, Matt, looked over their shoulders to see both Bastila and Mission kneeling on the floor with their loved ones. They both smiled as they looked on.

"Well, we'll try to keep things civil, won't we, Matt?" Carth joked, and Matt joined him in soft laughter. "I have absolute faith in you – I guarantee that."

"I thank you for your confidence, sir," Matt replied with a straight face, but then his expression grew unconfident and doubtful.

"Is there…a problem, Matt?" Carth looked at him. "I'm sure that we settled all outstanding issues at the council meeting for the restoration project a few hours earlier."

"It's just that…everyone is sad to see you go, admiral, and on such short notice. It's been a real unpleasant shock to all of us, especially Admiral Dodonna. Although she personally gave approval for your departure from Coruscant, I'm sure she'll be deeply disappointed about it. Telos won't be the same without you, sir."

"Don't worry, Matt. I'm sure that you and Chodo Habat can handle things well from here on. Just stay true to yourself, and you'll be fine. But remember – knowledge of Revan's disappearance must remain strictly confidential between myself, the rest of you here on Telos, and the high admiral. If word leaks out, then there might be dire consequences. The last thing the Republic needs right now is to be paralysed with fear and doubt."

"Sure thing, admiral," Matt nodded and saluted him, receiving the same gesture from Carth. "Best of luck to you. It has truly been an honor."

"The honor has been mine, Matt. Take care of yourself, and Telos for me," Carth said and walked away with Bastila and Mission to join Zaalbar who had already boarded the vessel. Bastila was on the verge of breaking down in tears, and had to be guided by Carth aboard the ship as she took a final glance at Vaner. Mission turned her head and blew a kiss to Rodric, and the loading ramp closed behind her. The four of them headed to the cockpit, where Carth and a saddened Bastila took the pilot and co-pilot's seats.

"So, where to?" Mission asked after Carth had gotten _Lady Luck _airborne. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm not entirely settled on the idea of just blasting off into Unknown Space and hoping for the best to happen."

"No, Mission, you're right," Bastila pulled herself together and answered her. "There's some place we have to go to first, here on Telos."

"Really? Where's that?"

"I'll show you." Bastila switched some buttons on the command console, transferring control over the ship's movement to herself, much to the surprise of Carth.

"Whoa, Bastila," Carth said, stunned as he pulled his hands away from the controls. "You sure you know what you're doing?"

"Trust me," Bastila said with determination, steering the ship leftward, where a long expanse of polar wastes was visible far off in the distance.

-o-

Revan lay down together with Clara on his prison cell bed, stroking his fingers through her hair as she laid back against his chest, fondling his hand lovingly in hers. Knowing that moments such as these only came once every so often by the good grace of Scourge, and lasted for no more than 24 hours at best, they always tried to make the most of their time together.

But whereas Clara was accustomed to Revan's warm embrace wrapped tightly around her, today was different. He seemed unusually distant in his thoughts…conflicted…

"My love," she said, stroking his cheek with her hand as she turned around so that she was facing him, "is something troubling you?"

"Oh," Revan sighed, not particularly keen to talk about it. "It's nothing."

"Don't give me the silent treatment, Revan," Clara gave him a tired look with her pearl-like green eyes, then began playfully coiling his hair with her fingers. "Something's bothering you – I can sense it. Hell, I don't even _need _to sense it. You're not holding me the way you normally do. That should be enough for me to tell."

Revan smirked and slightly added more vigor to his hold around her. "Happy now?"

"Darling, please, just tell me what's wrong," she said, growing irritated. "Let me guess – is it about your wife?"

"…"

"It is, isn't it," Clara exhaled.

Revan merely nodded weakly.

"Did something happen to her? Did you feel something through the Force?" she asked, sitting up apart from him on the bed.

"Nothing's happened." Revan looked down.

"Then why do you look so downhearted, my love? You look as if everything was taken from you, and you have no hope left," Clara noted.

"It's not that, Clara. It's…"

"Yes?"

"She's coming," Revan answered her, and Clara's eyes widened in what could be interpreted as either shock or dismay. "Bastila's on her way here. And I sense that she's not alone."

"H-how do you know that?" Clara questioned him, unwilling to believe that such was the case. While she wanted to be free again just as much as Revan did, a lifetime of captivity with him now seemed a much more desirable thing than a lifetime of freedom without him. Bastila was Revan's wife, but Clara was not about to let go of the man she loved with all her heart so easily.

"I already told you before, didn't I?" Revan leaned his chin against her head. "Even if these cuffs prevent me from using the Force to influence my surroundings, they can't prevent me from reaching out to her through the Force and the bond that we share."

"Huh…" Clara said in disappointment. "That most certainly is a strong bond you have between the two of you, then. I was a fool to think that the bond between you and I could even compare."

"Don't think like that, Clara," Revan looked at her imploringly and shook his head at her. "_Please_, don't think like that. I love you deeply, and that's not going to change no matter what happens from here on. You remember what I told you years ago, don't you?"

"And what was that?" Clara puffed, not convinced.

"Even if I am reunited with my wife and child, I will _always _watch over and protect you, no matter how far apart we may be. That's a promise I intend to keep. Regardless of what the will of the Force has intended for us, Clara, I want you to know that our love is eternal."

"Eternal…," Clara grinned with satisfaction, rubbing his cheek. "You _really _are a poet with words, Revan."

"I always thought of myself as more of a public speaker," Revan smiled. "Coaxing words for one-on-one conversations was never really my thing."

"Revan, I…think I understand you, now," Clara whispered. "I know that you love me, but…but also that the love that you hold for your wife is something which is entirely different, and to which your love for me can never be compared to. It may have taken me many years of anguish and soul-searching, but I finally realize that fact. She is the mother of your child, and is also your future. I…am merely your past. I cannot be the one to give you the true happiness you deserve."

"Clara, don't think like that. You are _not _just a—" Revan insisted, but Clara laid a gentle finger on his lip to let him know that he did not need to speak further. She leaned in and kissed him, and Revan requited her love.

Then, without a second's warning, both Revan and Clara felt a strong ripple of energy through the Force and jolted aside from one another. It was by no means a disturbance in the Force, but the magnitude of what was now approaching caused them a great deal of concern. They could barely hear the ripping of metal and blasts of weapons from afar as they held each other tightly, unarmed with neither the Force nor any weapon at their command.

But even though the commotion was a surprise, Revan could somehow always feel that someone out there had been searching for him for many weeks. A presence that felt so familiar, yet he couldn't grasp exactly who it was.

_But just who could it be…?_

-o-

After locating the Jedi Academy in the frosty wastelands of Telos as pointed to her by Mical after he and the others had returned following the destruction of Malachor V, Bastila – with the help of Carth – landed the _Lady Luck _in the hangar of the hidden facility. Mission was now shivering and rubbing her arms to warm herself as she looked out the cockpit with Carth and Bastila, the latter who rolled her eyes and quickly took Mission to where she kept her gear, taking out a warm insulating coat and putting it on her.

"Why couldn't you think of such things in advance?" Bastila sighed at her, pulling up the zip of the coat.

"I was too busy looking at that building!" Mission defended her state of idleness. "It's not every day that you see a totally secluded, top-secret Jedi Academy out in the middle of nowhere, y'know!"

"Oh, you will _always _be 14 years old at heart and in mind, Mish!" Bastila groaned and took Mission by the hand, leading her to the exit ramp where Carth and Zaalbar had agreed to meet them after Mission prepared herself.

"All set to go, kiddo?" Carth said to Mission.

"Y-y-yeah, I…g-g-guess," Mission chattered, still needing some more time in her coat to let the shivers escape from her.

"If what Mical told me is correct, then all of Meetra's former followers, save for Canderous and the droids, should be residing inside the academy. Mical has decided to rebuild the Order at this place," Bastila said, readying the ramp for lowering.

"Rebuild the Order? Here?" Mission looked at her in confusion. "But this place just an i-ic-icy…" She instantly shivered further at the feel of the chilling air against her face. "An icy wasteland!"

"Oh, come here, you!" Bastila grumbled in frustration, taking it upon herself to personally guide Mission into the facilities of the academy while Carth and Zaalbar followed behind them after closing up the ramp. They had all thought that they would have to wander around for a short while to find anyone, but to their pleasant surprise, Mical stepped forth to greet them with a courteous bow.

"Greetings, Master Shan," he said. "Truth be told, I was not expecting you to visit so soon. It is good to finally have the opportunity to speak with you."

"The pleasure is mine, Mical," Bastila smiled warmly. "But please, do not call me that. I may be one of the few Jedi left, but…that doesn't make me a Master at all."

"My apologies," Mical smiled back. "But now, I shall not keep you waiting. Please, make yourselves comfortable inside. The air is much warmer in the Council chambers, and I feel that you will need it indeed." He gestured to the entrance behind him, while looking at Mission whose bodily vibrations were as clear as day to see. The young Twi'lek eagerly took his advice and started walking.

"I understand that Jolee and Juhani have taken refuge here, as well?" Bastila asked him.

"Yes, they have," Mical confirmed. "They are most wise and remarkable individuals, indeed; there is much we can all learn from Jolee and Visas's wisdom and experience of both sides of the Force, and Juhani's combat prowess is on par with that of Brianna. I strongly believe that they will play a great role in securing the future of the Order."

"Jolee's actually opening up to others for a change?" Carth smirked, and Bastila grinned as well. "That's good to hear."

"Once you are settled, we will call for a meeting of those who are gathered here, and you may introduce yourselves then. We have much to discuss," Mical told them and lead the way.

"Actually," Bastila said, "there is a rather pressing matter which I must tend to, that is the reason of my coming here."

Mical sensed her emotions through the Force and glanced sideways, although he did not stop in his tracks or turn his head to look back at her. "You wish to speak to Master Atris?"

Bastila nodded. "Yes. I have sent both T3 and HK to aid Meetra in her search for Revan, and I did not know where else to turn to for knowledge regarding his whereabouts. After hearing from you that Atris had been corrupted by her usage of Sith holocrons…I just thought that maybe I'd be able to get an indication as to where I must head in order to find Revan."

Mical remembered the day he and the others returned to Telos, to find Atris still in her personal chamber in a form of self-appointed imprisonment. Determined to shut herself out from the rest of the world, Atris forever locked herself within her chamber, only granting the others access to speak to her when it was necessary. Seeing that there was no way to cause her to move out of her chamber save for that of violence, the new Jedi Council came to an agreement with the fallen Master: in return for the Sith holocrons never being exposed to the outside world again, the council would grant indefinite sanctuary for Atris in her chamber, and respect her privacy.

"It may seem unlikely for you to succeed," Mical replied, "but there is no reason for you not to try. Atris's extensive exposure to the dark knowledge of the Sith holocrons contained in her personal chamber may have given her the knowledge you seek. But I must warn you – their contents can turn even the most committed of Jedi should they expose themselves for too long to their influence, as was the case with Atris."

"I don't get it," Mission piped. "If the holocrons are that bad, why can't you just destroy them?"

"You do not understand the nature of Sith holocrons, Mish," Bastila turned to her. "Unlike Jedi holocrons which contain the knowledge of Masters past and present with the sole purpose of providing guidance to students, Sith holocrons are filled with the essence of the dark side of the Force: it can corrupt a person simply through a single touch if their mind is not trained to resist such temptations of power they arouse. Even passively being in the presence of a holocron is enough to slowly – but surely – corrupt any being who is not determined to resist its influence."

"You are correct, Bastila," Mical affirmed her statement. "And for that reason, none of us – not even Visas, who had been the apprentice of Darth Nihilus himself – dare to approach and remain in her chamber for long, even though it is our wish to see the holocrons destroyed."

"I'm going in there," Bastila said with a quick change in topic. "I need to speak with Atris."

"There is much risk involved, Bastila," Mical implored her. "As much as Meetra told us that she wished for Atris to be spared, Atris's ways have become forever twisted and misguided. Although there is a possibility that you can receive from her the information you seek, if you are not careful, she may corrupt _you _with her words…and with the words from the countless holocrons which surround her."

"I don't care. Not if it helps me to get my husband back," Bastila said, uncaring of the consequences.

Mical stopped and looked back at her, slightly taken aback by Bastila's brash, emotional words. Bastila herself now began to wonder whether she was even truly a Jedi anymore, looking away in shame.

Realizing that Bastila's mind could not be changed, Mical nodded and continued to lead her, Mission, Carth and Zaalbar to the council chamber, where the new Jedi Order would soon convene.


	14. Salvation

**Chapter 14**

**Salvation**

Bastila followed behind Mical across the long walkway to Atris's quarters, her heart conflicted between her burning desire to find any means of saving her husband, and her fear that Atris's holocrons would ultimately corrupt her as Mical warned. But she knew that there was no way back. She had come too far, and to stop now would be no different than openly forsaking the life of Revan.

Carth, Zaalbar and Mission had stayed behind at the Council chambers at the request of Mical, who had promised them that the others would join them shortly, and was now guiding Bastila to what would hopefully be the source of all the answers she had been seeking for the past three years. Mission was noticeably twitching nervously as she took her seat, knowing well that she just may be allowed to begin some measure of training in the ways of the Force due to the nature of the threat they were preparing to face. The fact that essentially all of Meetra's companions, save for Canderous and the droids, had become the newest additions to the Jedi Order despite having begun their Jedi training in their adult years only fuelled her anticipation.

After what felt like an eternity of a perpetual cycle of self-doubt and determination, Bastila finally came face to face with the front of the entrance of Atris's personal chamber, which was guarded by the fallen Jedi Master's five Echani handmaidens.

"What business do you have here?" one of them coldly turned to Mical and asked. Although the sisters were deeply outraged by Atris's betrayal of their trust after discovering that she had been corrupted by her Sith artefacts, they still continued to protect her – albeit now as her captors rather than her protectors.

"The one who is with me would like to seek an audience with Master Atris," Mical politely replied to the Echani sister. "It is a matter of great importance."

"Master Atris does not take kindly to visitors," another sister glared at Bastila while they stepped aside to make way. "Do not expect to be made welcome."

"I didn't expect it in the first place," Bastila answered coldly, knowing all too well how fiercely Atris preached against Jedi forming personal attachments.

"I shall await you with the others in the Council chamber," Mical said to her. "We have much to discuss."

Bastila nodded to him and began to approach the white figure which knelt in the middle of the chamber with her back to them, after one of the sisters entered a security key to unlock the doors. She entered slowly, swallowing nervously as beads of sweat started to form on her brow. The door shutting behind her, Bastila immediately felt as if a million hissing voices were crying out all at once in her head, holding her forehead with one hand.

_No…_ she thought, _I must calm myself. I can do this. There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no passion, there is serenity…_

But no matter how many times she recited those words in her head, she couldn't shake off the overbearing presence of the dark side all around her. Atris still knelt before her, unmoving and unfazed as Bastila was on the verge of collapsing onto her knees with pain. When she thought that all hope was lost, however, she saw a sight in her mind that drowned out all others, and also the searing pain.

_Mother…Father…Vaner…Revan,_ she spoke in her thoughts as she recalled their smiling faces one by one. The formerly crushing burden was now completely lifted from her mind, and Bastila bravely brought herself up to face the fallen Master.

"Well, _Bastila _Shan," Atris coldly mocked her in a condescending tone as she rose and turned around to face her guest, "I see that you are much more resilient than I thought you would be."

Bastila stared directly at the crystal blue eyes of Atris, which seemed to pierce into her soul like cold daggers. The Jedi Master looked upon the young Knight with a serene and passive expression on her face, and Bastila was immediately in awe of the older Jedi's almost unparalleled beauty and grace as she bowed respectfully to her.

"Master Atris," Bastila began, "I am here to ask you for your—"

"I know very well what it is that you seek from me," Atris cut her off. "You wish for me to give you information that will help you find your husband, do you not?"

Bastila did not answer.

"Of _course_ you do," Atris puffed, rolling her eyes. "I can sense it merely by _glancing _at you. It utterly _disgusts _me to be in the presence of one such as yourself. One who could so easily turn their back on the ways of the Order."

Exasperated, Bastila shot back, pointing a finger at Atris. "Me? Turn my back on the Order? I think you forget just which of us has embraced the ways of the Sith!" She quickly recoiled, however, after realizing that she was acting in the exact way that Atris intended.

_No, I cannot continue on like this_, Bastila reminded herself. _I must resist the temptation and urge to give in to anger. I must not let her win._

"And just what exactly makes _you _a better Jedi than myself, hmm?" Atris crossed her arms at her. "In case you have forgotten, you were the apprentice of the Dark Lord himself!"

"Be that as it may, I had returned to the path of the light, Atris, while you continue to indulge in the corruptive influence of the dark side," Bastila said righteously. "You cannot even begin to realize just what it has done to you. What it is _still _doing to you."

"Have you ever wondered about it, then?" Atris asked. "Why I willingly allowed myself to fall to the dark side?"

"Why is that?"

"Unlike _you_, young one, who had turned to the dark side purely out of your thirst for power and personal glory, I let myself fall so that in doing so, I may save the lives of countless others. You all continue to view me as a misguided witch all because I had sacrificed the other Masters on Katarr, but I ask you this: have you and your friends not benefitted from my act? Were you all not able to stand united against a threat that you were able to identify, purely due to what happened that day? Are you all so blind that you cannot realize for yourselves that in order to stop the greater evil of the Sith threat, my one small act of evil was in fact, in the interests of the greater good?"

Bastila retorted, unfazed. "You are not a Jedi, Atris. You are now but a cold-blooded murderer – nothing more. The Sith threat would ultimately have presented itself in due time. Your actions did nothing but weaken the Jedi and the Republic's resistance."

"And you believe _yourself_ to be a 'Jedi', then?" Atris scoffed. "You? One who has strayed so far from the doctrines of the Order?"

"It is not the Code or the teachings of the Order that makes one a Jedi, Atris. It is the will to do good and the desire to serve and help others. I realize that now," Bastila told her.

Atris shrugged off Bastila's statement. "Hmph. Ironic, isn't it? A man goes from being a power-hungry tyrant to the saviour of the galaxy by mere chance, while his wife goes from being the brightest prospect of the Jedi to nothing but a mere whore and an utter shame to the Order, and yet they are held in higher esteem than those who strive to uphold the ways of the Jedi. I simply cannot understand how you can live with yourself, Bastila. Your marriage and child are nothing but proof of your selfish and foolish inner nature. Tell me…do you _truly_ enjoy being Revan's bitch? Does it _truly_ give you satisfaction? _Does it?_"

Bastila did her utmost to suppress the anger which began to boil inside her. She answered with the same calmness as her interrogator, standing resolutely as she did so. "You may believe anything you want, but I shall always stand by my convictions. Marrying Revan and bearing his child has been the greatest blessing in my entire life. But you would _never _know how it truly feels, Atris. You would _never _know the joy and hope that comes with love. You preach so vehemently against love and the forming of attachments, but I see the truth in your own eyes, and in your heart. You were not so different from me in the past, _were you_?"

Atris bit her lower lip in frustration. She still remembered what it was that caused her current beliefs against personal attachments – the face of an individual who once meant everything to her when she was just a mere Padawan, and who had sacrificed himself to save her when her life was in peril. She had always seen him as a fool who had brought about his own demise by letting his feelings dominate his thoughts, but she had never forgotten about him ever since his death.

"Remember this as I say it to you, Atris," Bastila said, placing her hands on her hips. "I would gladly rather be Revan's _'whore' _and _'bitch'_, than to live the rest of my life in denial of the feelings in my heart, like you. _That _is the difference between us. I accepted the truth of my feelings and embraced the values of love, and it has rewarded me and has given me inner fulfilment in ways I cannot imagine. _You_, on the other hand, will _never _feel or experience such things. Not as long as you continue to cling to your twisted ways instead of opening up your heart to the truth."

"_Enough_!" Atris snapped as she stepped forward, slapping Bastila across the face. Bastila slowly turned her head back to face Atris, rubbing the sore of her cheek.

"You have come to realize the truth, then?" Bastila snidely smirked. "I knew it was only a matter of time."

"Revan is being held on the Sith capital world of Dromund Kaas," Atris quickly said, now utterly sick of the sight of her. "Travel far beyond the world of Korriban, into the Unknown Regions. The old Sith Empire lies within the territories of the Stygian Caldera. All the answers you seek shall be there." She then glared at Bastila before turning around and returning to her meditation. "Now leave me be."

Bastila turned and left, and the handmaidens outside reopened the door for her as she departed. The shadow lifted from her mind immediately after leaving the chamber, and the voices of the Sith holocrons were now no longer ringing in her ears as the door closed behind her. She did not turn to look at the handmaidens, instead heading directly to join the others at the Council meeting while breathing a silent sigh of relief.

"Ah, you have returned," Mical rose from his seat upon seeing Bastila return. "I am relieved to see that you are well after spending so long a time inside Atris's chamber. It must have been difficult for you, I am sure."

"Yes," Bastila admitted, still not having fully recovered from the overbearing experience of Atris's chamber as she took her seat next to Mission. "If it were not for my memory of my parents, son and Revan, I would not have endured the voices in my head."

"I'm telling ya," Atton whined, "we really should consider tossing a thermal detonator in there and be done with it."

"Are you a _Jedi_ or a _Sith_, Atton Rand?" Mira slapped him jokingly on the back of the head. "Besides, I thought you _liked_ pretty girls? What's up with the sudden change in attitude?"

"Hey," Atton defended himself, "she may be a nice-lookin' gal and all, but Sith are Sith. No arguing against that."

"I'm with Mira on this one," Bao-Dur shook his head, looking at Atton. "The last time I had to clean up after one of your 'incidents' with a thermal detonator, it took me a good half-hour doing so."

Mical cleared his throat to bring the group's focus back to the matter at hand. Mission also paid attention after a brief moment of snickering at Atton and Mira's quarrel, as Meetra's former companions besides Mical gave proper introductions of themselves to Bastila.

"I have spoken to Atris," Bastila spoke once they returned to discussing the pressing matter at hand, "and I have learned of the existence of the Sith capital world, Dromund Kaas. I am very certain that Revan will be found there, and I intend to go and look for him."

"How will you find him, though?" Atton questioned. "I mean, none of us even have a map or co-ordinates for the Sith worlds, and what's worse off, Meetra's already taken the droids with her!"

"Revan found the Sith worlds through his command of the Force and his visions which guided him. He told me so through our Force bond in our sleep. The strong connection he felt with the Sith capital was what eventually drove him to Dromund Kaas. I am confident that my bond with him will allow me to find him again," Bastila explained.

"You speak of the capital of the ancient Sith Order itself," Visas turned to her. "Are you absolutely certain that you are up to this task? Can you say, from the bottom of your heart, that you are willing to sacrifice everything so that you may help Revan achieve his goal?"

Bastila did not need a second moment of soul-searching as she directly gave her answer. "Yes. Yes, I am."

"And I guess you want us all to come along with you?" Atton asked her with a raised eyebrow. "Well, that's the vibe I'm getting right now, after listening to everything that Carth and Mission here said while you were gone."

"I know that it is important to rebuild the Order so that it can serve as the protectors of the galaxy once more," Bastila insisted, "but this is something that all of us _must _consider. Meetra may have gone herself, but despite her undeniable power and command of the Force, we cannot know for sure whether or not she will succeed. Revan needs all the help he can get, and I intend to give him that help which he needs so badly."

"Yes, you are right, Bastila," Brianna affirmed. "We cannot focus on rebuilding the Order when everything is still at stake. So long as the Sith threat remains, the galaxy will never truly be able to be in a state of peace. The others may choose to do as they wish, but I shall accompany you. I cannot stay here in safety while the galaxy is still in peril. It is what my mother would have wished."

"Thank you, Brianna," Bastila smiled and nodded in gratefulness.

"I also fully believe in your cause, Bastila," Mical added. "Even if the Jedi cease to be, I can only hope that our actions will save the Republic. I am with you."

"I am forever indebted to the Exile," Visas said reverently. "She had saved me countless times even though I did not ask for it and was more than prepared to sacrifice myself for her. I will join you also."

"Well, you can count me in as well," Atton yawned, putting his hands behind his head. "Not exactly keen on staying in here and counting icicles every day. And besides, I want to make sure that…she's doing alright."

"If the idiot's in, I'm in as well," Mira smirked at Atton, who gave her a disapproving and tired look. "Someone's gotta look out for him and make sure he doesn't drive the ship into an asteroid or something while daydreaming about _her_."

"If these two are in, then that automatically brings me into it, as well," Bao-Dur said. "Someone's got to watch _both _of them at all times and make sure that they don't do anything stupid."

"You and Revan are both very dear friends to me," Juhani smiled at Bastila. "I would _never _forsake either of you. I shall come with you, and will also do my best to protect Mission."

Everyone now looked at Jolee, who was the only one who hadn't confirmed he was on board.

"Bah, it's _always_ down to the old man, isn't it?" he grumbled. "Well, as long as these old bones can find the strength to move, I don't see any reason not to join you. Moreover, the chill around here makes me cranky."

"What about Canderous? Should we contact him at all?" Mission asked.

"Canderous is occupied with the rebuilding of the Mandalorians as we speak," Mical explained. "It is best that we leave him be and not hinder his work. He and his people will always be ready to stand by our side should the situation turn dire, I am sure of it."

"And Atris?" Bastila said. "What of her?"

"We can rely on my sisters who continue to guard her quarters," Brianna replied. "Their sense of disgust at her betrayal of their trust runs deep. They will never let her escape."

"Great! That's settled – everyone's in, then," Mission beamed. "Now the only thing that's left to do is to—"

"Begin your training," Mical stated. "We must begin your training."

"Mical," Bastila murmured incredulously. "You mean…"

"Yes. We can all sense that she has potential in the Force, Bastila. As small as it may seem, I am certain that with due care and diligence, she will realize that potential and unlock her inner strength through it. It has been the case for all of my companions here, save for Visas: the Exile has helped us to learn what we thought was impossible for ourselves. I am sure that Mission will be able to learn to do the same."

"Ba-Bas, do y-do you think I can…," Mission stammered nervously.

"That question should be answered solely by you, young one," Visas said, and Mission looked at her. "Can you truly say that you are ready for such an undertaking? Are you ready to open your mind and see through the eyes of the Force?"

A few seconds passed, and Mission's formerly nervous expression solidified into a face of determination and courage as she replied. "Yes. I'm ready. I want to do anything it takes to help Revan, and I'm willing to lay everything down on the line – including my own life."

"Very well," Visas nodded. "Your training shall commence as soon as this meeting is concluded. We have much to accomplish before we begin the long journey to the Sith worlds."

As soon as Bastila opened her mouth to speak up, Mical could sense what was on her mind and answered her duly. "I understand that you wish to make all haste in departing as soon as possible, Bastila, but I'm afraid that we simply cannot do so. I do not know myself what dangers we will face in the Unknown Regions, but it is clear that if we do not take proper measures to prepare ourselves, we will only be treading down the path of needless death. All of us must spend the next week here preparing ourselves with intense training before we can consider making a departure."

"You are right, Mical," Bastila sighed in disappointment, wanting nothing else but to be reunited with Revan as soon as possible. "I could barely hold my own against the Sith minions who attacked Telos. I have been inactive for too long, and my lightsaber is now all but an alien tool to me. I shall prepare myself, as you suggest. Meanwhile, I ask that you all assist me in training Mission."

All of the other Jedi nodded, and Mical spoke again. "That is for the best, Bastila. We shall soon commence Mission's training, and—"

"I've got it," Mira volunteered with a raised hand. "I can take care of her for the starting courses. The rest of you can take over once she reaches a later stage or something."

"Aw no, no way," Atton shook his head in disapproval and looked at Mission. "Mira being a teacher? Are you kidding me? You're gonna be learning from _me_, kiddo."

"I think it would be best, in the interests of not sinking into a degrading argument as you two usually end up in," Brianna voiced her opinion, "that you _both _teach her at the same time. And try to be nice about it. Once her initial training is complete, Juhani and I shall train her further in the ways of lightsaber combat."

"In the final phase of your training, Mission," Mical said, "Visas and I shall provide you with deeper insight into the powers of the Force. I also think that due to your past travels with each other, that you may benefit from learning under Jol—"

"Oh, no, no, no," Jolee mumbled and shook his head vehemently. "I ain't fit to be a teacher, lad. Putting on the act of a master makes my skin crawl."

"Jolee," Bastila insisted, "I think it's best that we follow Mical's recommendations and-"

"Bah! Fine!" Jolee threw his hands in the air in exasperation. "I'll teach you, girl, but don't expect anything spectacular."

"I might not be able to teach you in the way that the others might about the ways of the Jedi, but I can always give you a few handy tips on tech issues," Bao-Dur said to Mission who nodded. "Never know when shield-slicing might come in handy."

"Mission, should you need anything or any advice at all, remember that I will always be there to give you assistance," Bastila smiled to Mission who sat beside her.

"Thanks, Bas," Mission grinned.

"It is settled, then," Mical said, adjourning the meeting. "Mission's training will commence immediately, with Atton and Mira. The rest of us will prepare ourselves as necessary."

"Alright, kiddo, come along with me and we'll begin your training," Mira waved her hand at Mission as she got out of her seat and made headway to the training rooms. "I might even throw in a few tips on dealing with landmines as we go along, depending on how much headway we make. Just do me a favor and keep your friend Zaalbar away from me, for now. I'm sure I'll get used to him eventually, but right now he gives me…bad memories." Her voice sank to a murmur as she was haunted by the thought of Hanharr, who was killed by her own hands while he lay defeated and defenceless. She had always regretted her actions of that day, and the guilt still ate into her soul.

Zaalbar let out a grunt of dismay waved his arms about to show his dissatisfaction while Mission followed after Mira and Atton.

"Don't worry, Big Z, I won't be long, I promise!" Mission insisted, and Zaalbar went away with Carth and Bastila who took to their own business. All the other Council members similarly dispersed to begin their week-long preparations for the journey ahead.

"You really think that undergoing something like Force training is gonna be over in a jiffy?" Atton raised his eyebrow and spoke cynically. "Looks like you have a _lot _to learn, girl. A _lot_."

Mission gulped in concern. "Is it…really as hard as you make it seem?"

"Well, if you're _that _worried, then I can say to you that you can relax a little bit," Mira said as they passed another corridor. "Opening yourself up to the Force might be a real challenge in itself, but if you exactly follow what we say, then it won't be a problem. It's what comes _after _that counts. Let me tell you – once your mind is opened up to the Force, there's no going back. I still remember hearing the cries and voices of all the people of Nar Shadaa the day Meetra opened _my _mind. It hits you like a gushing torrent of water, and you need all the strength you have to manage and control it."

Atton whined from behind her and Mission. "Mira, don't _scare _the girl."

Mira snapped back. "Shut up, Atton. I don't see _you _making any useful input here. The only thing I can sense you doing right now is looking at my ass."

Atton defended himself. "Hey! Who said that I was—! I most certainly was _not_, thank you very much!"

"Doesn't take a psychic to read what's on _your _mind, you great _pervert_. Wouldn't surprise me if you were ogling Bastila during that meeting, as well."

"Okay, now that's going a bit too far there," Atton insisted. "I may be a scoundrel, but I'm not the scummy guy as you make me seem."

Mira waved her hand back at him. "Whatever. I could never understand what Meetra sees in you and what makes her adore you so much. You have the attention span of a Gamorrean!"

"Or maybe it's because I'm the handsomest thug on this side of the galaxy?" Atton grinned.

"Dream on, ass-starer," Mira rolled her eyes as they arrived at the training room. "Well, here we are. Welcome to the training grounds. Be careful not to slip anywhere. _One _idiot's done that already just the other day."

"Ngrrrgh…," Atton groaned under his breath.

"Okay, now that everything's settled, it's time to begin your training. Come along and sit with us at the center of the room," Mira gestured to the small circular floor pattern at the middle.

Mission stammered hesitantly, speaking in a way an initiate would to her Master. "Y…yes, Master Mira."

Mira sighed. "Please, kiddo, don't call me 'master'. Titles make my skin crawl." She then raised her head and smiled at Mission to reassure her. "Just call me by my name. And besides, I can tell we're gonna get along just fine, and real fast at that. So just think of me as your second big sis, ok? Come on, let's get started – I'll teach you myself."

Mission was flustered by the unexpected reply as she began to seat herself on the floor. "Uuh…ok then, sis."

"Y'know, you really _can _just sleep in on this part, Atton," Mira glanced at him. "I'm sure I can handle it by myself."

Atton shook his head. "Uh-uh. No way in _hell _you are! The best you could possibly teach her is how to…how to…"

"Yes? I'm waiting, Atton. I'm pretty sure I'm a better Jedi than _you _are, with all your flirting and all."

"Ok, you win this round, girl," Atton groaned. "But I'm sticking by, just in case. Think of it as an insurance policy."

Mira rolled her eyes and turned to Mission again as she muttered to herself. "Idiot…"

"I heard that."

"Shut up, Atton, I'm talking to Mission now. Okay sis, now close your eyes and focus deeply on the words I'm about to say to you," Mira said, shutting her own eyes to focus on imbuing Mission with the power of the Force.

Mission smiled and relaxed her eyes, immersing herself in a state of meditation as she began to dream about her family being reunited again.

-o-

Revan could feel Clara shaking nervously against him as the sound of a lightsaber cutting through Sith guards who cried out in pain grew louder and louder, until it finally came directly in front of the opaque walls of his fibreglass cell. He could hear his long-time jailor run up to the mystery assailant, their lightsabers clashing viciously against one another. The captor was soon dispatched as quickly as all the others, his body crashing against and sliding down the glass wall. The mystery individual – assassin or savior, as Revan and Clara were soon to find out – slipped the key card for the prison cell out of the uniform of the guard and unlocked the door.

As the door slowly creaked open, Revan was shocked and perplexed to see who his rescuer was.

It was not Bastila.

Nor Meetra…

"Yu…_Yuthura_?!" Revan gasped, never for one moment guessing that it would be none other than her who came to save him. "H-how in the _Force _did you—"

"It's a long story, Revan," the Twi'lek smiled at him. The last of her old Sith tattoos were gone from her face, symbolising her complete return to the light side of the Force. And yet, Revan clearly remembered her, the look of her violet eyes being all that it took for him to recognise his old friend.

"I…I never thought I'd see you again," Revan hoarsely said. "I found out about the Jedi Purge through Bastila, and—"

"Ssh," Yuthura hushed him. "There'll be an opportunity for me to answer all of your questions in due time. But right now, we have to get out of here." She quickly approached both of them and used the Force to break open the suppressive cuffs which bound their wrists, taking a brief but curious look at Clara as she did so. Clara stared at her with an equal amount of curiosity, eager to know just what her connection to Revan was.

"Come on – this way," Yuthura said hastily, handing the two of them a lightsaber each that she had taken from the dead jail guards. They ran down the narrow corridor which joined the detention block with the rest of the prison facility. Revan and Clara followed, their legs and bodies feeling eerie after more than three years of inactivity, but they soon familiarised themselves.

"Where are you taking us?" Clara demanded an answer from her.

"I have acquired a shuttle from one of the Sith enslavers on this planet," Yuthura replied. "With luck, we will be able to board it and escape this planet in time before any others find out about what has happened here."

"You mean you came in here without having thought out a proper plan of escape?" Clara berated her. "Are you out of your _mind_?"

"Would you rather be back in your cell, then?" Yuthura shot back as they quickened their pace. Taking a left down the next intersecting corridor she came across, Yuthura ran as fast as possible to reach the next corner which lead directly to the exit of the facility, until…

The three escapees were taken aback by the sight of Scourge who emerged slowly from one of the rooms on the left side of the hallway. They all stopped dead in their tracks, while Scourge turned and looked menacingly upon them. Yuthura and Clara immediately drew and ignited their lightsabers, ready to do battle. But still, Scourge did not move to initiate combat. Revan took this in a positive light, gesturing silently to his lover and friend to lower their weapons as he approached the Sith Lord. Clara and Yuthura cynically followed his request, deactivating their lightsabers but keeping them ready for any eventuality.

"Does this mean what I…hope it means, Scourge?" Revan tilted his head sideways and looked curiously at the Sith who towered over him.

Scourge stepped forward and spoke. "I have indeed thought long and hard on the merits of the words you spoke to me that day, Revan. Now, after many days of inner conflict and doubt, I have come to believe you. The Emperor must be stopped, or he shall destroy us all. Go now, Revan. We shall meet again soon."

"That we shall, milord," Revan nodded and slightly bowed in graciousness. He looked to Clara and Yuthura and jerked his head towards the end of the corridor, and they continued hurriedly down the path they were headed. Scourge merely turned and watched them leave, unmoving from where he stood.

They soon came to the exit of the facility, where Yuthura had hoped that they would be able to see a clear route to her stolen vessel. Instead, they were greeted by the sight of a dozen Sith guards, their crimson lightsabers blaring malevolently against the torrential rain that fell all around them.

"Aaah, schutta," Revan grunted and activated his lightsaber, readying himself in a hybrid Soresu-Djem So stance. "Shall I take the five on the left?"

"Be my guest, Revan," Clara grinned, activating her weapon, charging with Yuthura towards the Sith who stood in the center and right. Their sabers acting in impeccable co-ordination, Yuthura and Clara easily dispatched the Sith who advanced upon them, while Revan defeated his aggressors with characteristic grace and poise.

"Hmph. Stupid idiots, if you ask me," Clara scoffed after the battle was over, deactivating her lightsaber and clipping it to her belt. "They took all the time in the world standing and waiting for us after arriving in their own fighters, and yet they didn't even think of disabling the ship you took in coming here. Typical Sith thinking processes."

"Maybe they thought that we'd be easy pickings, having been held here for three years, and that there was no need for them to destroy the ship," Revan hypothesized. "Well, it's not like I'm complaining. The easier, the merrier, aren't I right?" he smiled, and they ran aboard the shuttle and into the cockpit. Clara, being familiar with the vessel, took on the role of pilot with Yuthura acting as her co-pilot beside her. They immediately sat in their respective seats, punching in console commands to prepare the ship for takeoff.

"Still insistent on standing aside and acting as if you're the big shot around here?" Clara mocked Revan for his usual habit of standing idly behind the pilot and watching them do all the hard work of navigating and controlling the ship.

"Well, you were insistent on sitting yourself down on the pilot's seat, so…" Revan replied jokingly, folding his arms.

"Shut up, Revan," Clara rolled her eyes as she fired up the ship's engines. "Go make yourself useful – man the gun turrets or something. We're bound to have company."

"Whatever you say, my _empress_," Revan jokingly bowed to her and ran off to man the anti-fighter turret.

The shuttle heaved itself off the landing pad and ascended into the atmosphere, soaring through thick clouds and torrential rain. Far off in the distance, Revan could barely make out the figures of three Sith fighters hurtling straight towards them. Clara pulled back on the pilot's controls, sending the ship high into the air in almost perfectly perpendicular fashion, as Revan struggled to cope with the sudden shift in altitude and direction, almost falling out of his seat.

The Sith fighters which had been in near-plain view were now impossible to see through the thick, murky clouds which surrounded them. Not allowing himself to fall into a false sense of security, Revan remained attentive, watching for the slightest hint of movement from within the clouds. After their shuttle entered orbit, Revan was finally convinced that the pursuers had been lost, and groggily returned to see Clara and Yuthura in the cockpit.

"Who the _hell_ said you could come back already?" Clara spun her head around and gave him a wincing glare over her shoulder.

Revan stammered. "But…the Sith fighters are nowhere to be seen—"

"Don't stop manning the gun until I _tell_ you to, asshole!" Clara glared at him.

"All right, all right! Fine!" Revan whined and threw his hands up in the air as he turned around to return to his post.

"No, Revan, I was talking about _next time_," Clara smiled, then looked out into space where Sith patrol craft was littered everywhere. "You can stay. I can tell that we've lost the Sith fighters who had been chasing us. As long as we don't do anything stupid or out of the ordinary, I think we'll be fine – it's probable that only the ones who had been pursuing our tail are aware of the fact that we're on the run. The Sith out here are nowhere near as responsive to threats or alerts as the Republic's crews or that of our own while you were the Dark Lord, believe me on that. It'll take quite some time for the information to be relayed to the entire fleet."

"Huh…So the Sith out here are quite slow, I take it?" Revan said, bewildered. "That's slightly comforting."

"Now we just have to quietly sneak past some capital ships and patrol fighters, and we'll be in the clear. Your friend here can explain herself once we've made the jump to hyperspace," Clara replied, pushing in some console commands and steering the ship into an open patch of space beneath a Sith cruiser.

A deathly silence ensued among the three of them, their anxiety growing by the second as Sith spacecraft flew all around them, oblivious to the fact that their prey was escaping from right under their noses. Once the ship was a safe distance away from all other Sith vessels, Clara brought her trembling hand over the hyperspace ignition handle. Pulling it down with uncertainty, Clara looked up from the console as stars wheeled overhead and the ship hurtled into safety.

Clara breathed a deep sigh of relief and fell back into her chair. "Thank the Force for that."

"I simply cannot begin to express my gratitude to you, Yuthura," Revan spoke, laying a gentle hand on the Twi'lek's shoulder as she looked up to him. "I could never possibly repay you for what you've done for us today."

"You already have, Revan," Yuthura smiled warmly at him. "Your friendship is the greatest gift I could hope for."

"I guess you could say that," Revan chuckled. "But now that we're safe, do you think that maybe you could…"

"Yes. I suppose I should, shouldn't I?" Yuthura nodded, getting out of her seat so that she could stand to look at Revan while she spoke. "I believe it is best if I began from the day I arrived back on Coruscant, soon after you defeated Malak and destroyed the Star Forge. I restarted my training as a Padawan under my old master at the Jedi Temple there. It…it moved me greatly. I had feared that his life was lost during Malak's bombardment of Dantooine. He cried as soon as he looked upon me, and embraced me tightly. I was embarrassed at the time to experience what I had grown to regard as weakness, but…but it felt right. I had never felt safer in my life.

"Realigning myself in the ways of the Jedi was long and straining on my mind, but I eventually learned to let go of my burning passion that had dominated me when I was a Sith. Every time I thought that my frustration and anger would get the better of me, I thought of you – what you had done for me, and the trust that you confided in me. That gave me the strength to carry on.

"I still feel strongly about the slavers on Sleheyron and what heinous acts they continue to inflict on their victims, but I have learned the importance of not letting my emotions cloud my judgment. One day, I hope to free them. Just…now is not the time."

"And the Jedi Purge?" Clara asked her. "Just how did you survive something like that?"

Yuthura responded. "As you know, soon after the Jedi Purge started, the Sith hunted down the Jedi to the point of extinction. And not just Jedi – _any _individual who possessed even the remotest ability to command the Force was eliminated as well. Once our numbers had reached a dangerously low point a few weeks after the tragedy on Katarr, we knew that it would only be a matter of time before the Coruscant Temple would fall under attack. So I did what so many of the other did. I fled.

"My master and I departed Coruscant under the dark of night, and decided that the best course of action would be to head out as far away from the Core Worlds as possible. We took temporary refuge on Naboo, where we thought we would be safe. We were wrong. My master, he…he threw himself towards more than a dozen of the Sith assassins who attacked us in the meadows. He yelled at me to run, and I did, although it killed me inside to do so. I never saw him again.

"I spent many months in solitude since that day, perpetually fleeing from the Sith who wanted nothing more than to end my existence. I had even gone as far as Ryloth, the homeworld of our species where I could blend in with the others, but even there I crossed them, barely managing to escape with my life.

"After a year of running, I…I just had enough. I figured – quite strangely – that the safest place for me to be in was a place that was far beyond the reaches of the Republic. I thought that the further I placed myself in danger, the further I'd distance myself from harm. And to my great surprise, it actually worked. I travelled far beyond the reaches of Korriban to escape the Sith assassins who persisted in trying to kill me, and by strange fortune, I ended up here in the worlds of the ancient Sith themselves, where the assassins did not reach me.

"The journey was most perilous, and I almost ended up dying as I tried to navigate my small fighter through a vicious asteroid field. The left wing of my ship was torn apart by an asteroid, and I was forced to make a crash landing on a barren wasteland of a planet. I do not know for how long I was unconscious in my cockpit. When I opened my eyes up again, I was bound in chains in a dark chamber alongside several other Twi'lek females, enslaved against my will. To the Sith, we were nothing more than servants and tools for personal satisfaction.

"I was horrified to discover that I was a captive in a society dominated by none other than the True Sith themselves. I knew that if I acted out of place or showed even a slight hint of my command of the Force, the worst could happen to me. I could even sense that my Sith 'master' knew of the amount of Force potential I possessed. I knew nothing of what the True Sith were capable of, so I dared not make a move that could result in my death.

"I endured more than two years of utter humiliation, as I lived the life of a mere slave who existed only to serve her captor. My blood seethed and boiled as I felt as if I was trapped once again on Sleheyron, until I could take no more. I prepared myself to walk into the personal quarters of my enslaver and murder him using the Force while he slept. But as I pushed the door inches open, I overheard his communication with none other than a member of Vitiate's new Dark Council. They spoke of _you_, Revan. I…I felt overjoyed to hear that you were alive. Not one soul in the Republic knew what had happened to you after your disappearance.

"Over time, I came to learn the fact that you were being held captive in the prison facility I freed you from. I…I _killed _my master as he slept, but I…felt no satisfaction – only regret. I took his shuttle and came for you, and now…here we are."

Yuthura sighed deeply after concluding her explanation of events. Revan stared at her, unable to speak as he was amazed at her feats while Clara looked at her with a more neutral expression.

"You…you must think that I'm just a mere monster and murderer, now that I told you of the act I committed…and the life that I took in cold blood," Yuthura looked away in shame.

"A 'monster', huh?" Clara tilted her head and grinned. "Come now, girl. Compared to me, you are but an _angel_. My story of how I came here is almost exactly the same as yours, save for the fact that I actually _killed_ those who tried to enslave me. Why else would I have become the only non-Sith member of the Emperor's former Dark Council?"

Revan spoke with his arms crossed. "Given the circumstances, Yuthura, I'd say that your act was…_justified_. I remain eternally grateful to you."

Yuthura looked up at him. "Revan, I'd like to ask you something, if you will permit me."

Revan smiled at her. "Go right ahead. There's no need for you to seek permission from me."

"That Sith who let us go…Just who was he?"

"_That_ would be Lord Scourge," Clara told her. "He was the one who betrayed us to the Emperor as we were inches away from taking his life and saving the Republic." She then spun her head to look at Revan. "Just how in the Force's name did you manage to sway him, Revan?"

"He cares greatly for the future of the Sith, Clara," Revan smirked. "So I just…used that to my advantage. After I convinced him that neither of us was interested in power, that was enough to sway him."

"I see," Clara nodded, then glanced sideways at Yuthura. "Pardon me, but if you will excuse us, I would like to speak to Revan alone."

Yuthura stammered and looked down. "Of…of course. I will remain here and ensure that the ship stays on course."

Revan understood that Clara wished to spend some time alone with him, and so obliged her. He approached Yuthura and gave her a warm hug. "Thank you once again, Yuthura. We wouldn't be here without you."

Yuthura reciprocated his gesture, holding him tenderly. "It truly is…good to see you again, Revan."

Revan separated from her and gave her an assuring smile as he moved to Clara's side, holding hands with her as they walked into the sleeping dorm and occupied one of the beds together.

"You can trust her, yes?" Clara whispered, caressing Revan's face while she lay her head against the pillow.

"Of course I can," Revan affirmed, looking into Clara's deep emerald-green eyes. "She is one of my closest friends."

"Just how did you meet her?"

"She was my Sith teacher for a time while I acted under a guise so that I could access the Star Map on Korriban. I redeemed her through our friendship after killing the master of the Sith Academy."

"You're sure you're not in love with her?" Clara frowned.

Revan raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Oh _please_, Revan," Clara laughed. "You're obviously much too close to her for the two of you to be simply 'friends'. Not to mention that you're the biggest playboy of a Jedi I've ever met."

Revan looked at her disapprovingly. "Clara, even _I've_ got my standards…"

Clara giggled, kissing him lightly on the lip. "Oh, of course. I'm so _sorry_, darling. I'll trust you to uphold your word, then?"

Revan kissed her back and smiled, running his fingers through her silky red hair. "Of course you can."

Their exhaustion quickly overcoming them, Revan and Clara fell asleep in each other's embrace as their shuttled soared through the darkness of space, drawing them ever closer towards the destiny that awaited them.


	15. Reunion

**Chapter 15**

**Reunion**

A bead of sweat trickled down the side of Scourge's face as he approached the great doors of the Emperor's citadel hall. He had reminded himself time and again that every single Sith, with the exception of himself, had been killed by Revan, Clara and their mysterious Twi'lek rescuer during their prison break, thus leaving no witnesses behind. And yet, he was filled with doubt and concern.

For the Emperor would know.

The Emperor _always _knows when something is amiss.

Whether it was from the intelligence reports of his spies or through probing the mind of whoever came before him, it would only be a matter of time before the Emperor found out about any sort of betrayal or plot.

Seconds after he stopped by the entrance, the doors creaked and groaned as they opened inwards. A familiar, devilish masked figure came to greet him.

"Ahh, Lord Scourge," Gerome said with a low bow. "You must be here to report to the Emperor about what has happened in the prison facility. About what has happened to my…_guests of honour…_" His voice sank down to an irked murmur as he still bemoaned the fact that Revan and Clara were gone.

Scourge did not bother to respond to a man whom he deemed to be a mere underling and disposable tool, knocking him aside as he walked into the dark chamber in a fierce stride. After regaining his balance, Gerome patted the rain water off his robe, grumbling as he did so, and retreated back into the shadows.

Approaching the throne of his master, Scourge got down onto both knees and bowed reverently, his forehead touching the cold stone floor.

"Revan and Clara have escaped Dromund Kaas, my lord," he lied to the Emperor. "I was too late to stop them. I shall accept responsibility for my actions, as well as any punishment you are willing to subject me to, and more."

"You are well aware of the penalty for failure, are you not, Lord Scourge?" The Emperor's shrill voice hissed back at him.

"Death, my master," Scourge bowed his head.

"That is correct. Failing to carry out my will brings with it the acceptance of death," the Emperor's searing gaze burned into Scourge's soul.

"I shall henceforth accept my fate, master."

"But…" Vitiate raised his wrist and stood up from his throne, walking towards Scourge in a most insidious manner, "the failure is not yours. My order to you was to learn the secrets of the Republic from Revan, not to keep him captive at all costs. The price for failure has already been paid for by those who now lie dead. Now, I have a new order for you, my loyal servant."

"Let your will be known, my master," Scourge bowed graciously and rose slightly, speaking to the Emperor on one knee.

"The time has come to test your _true _ loyalty to me, Lord Scourge," Vitiate looked down at him. "You shall go forth and capture Revan alive, at any cost, and bring him back before me. I see now that I must _personally _force him to reveal the information I desire. You are free to deal with Clara as you choose. You will leave immediately…"

"It shall be done, my lord," Scourge acknowledged the order and retreated to the entrance, taking a glaring look at Gerome as he exited the citadel hall.

The rain pouring down against him, Scourge looked up at the stormy skies, a small sigh of relief escaping his lungs due to the fact that he was yet alive. Yet, he pondered whether he made the right choice by placing his faith in Revan. But there was nothing he could do now. He had come too far, and it was now all or nothing. He headed to his personal hangar where his loyal servants stood ready aboard a heavy cruiser to follow his every command.

Once the great doors shut closed, Vitiate spoke again. "Gerome…approach…"

The torturer gleefully came out of the shadows and walked up the center of the long hallway, kneeling subserviently before his master.

"You have planted tracking devices on all of the vessels under Scourge's command, have you not?" the Emperor looked down at him.

"Of course, my master," Gerome grinned beneath his mask. "I have had my staff do so over the past month. A number of them have also taken up various positions among Scourge's personnel."

"Excellent. You have done well, Gerome," the Emperor turned and slowly walked back to his throne, concealing himself in the shadows once more as he sat down. "I sense disloyalty in him yet. Once he is away from this place and feels that he is free from my influence and control…_then _we shall see if Scourge truly is loyal as he claims to be."

"An excellent ploy, my master," Gerome cackled.

"Remain ever vigilant, my loyal servant. If Scourge indeed betrays me, you are to lead the first of my armies to destroy him and all of his accomplices. Only Revan is to be brought back to me alive. Do I make myself clear?"

"Of course, my lord," Gerome rose slowly and walked backwards after bowing to the Emperor. "Your will be done." He retreated back into the shadows to commence his new operations.

-o-

After seven days of gruellingly intensive training in the Telos Academy, the companions boarded the _Lady Luck_ and stocked a generous amount of provisions and supplies on board. They hadn't the slightest clue of what kind of trials and horrors they'd face in the vast expanse of Sith space, but were nonetheless determined to set out to assist Revan and Meetra in whatever way they could.

The training had been especially harsh on Mission, whose unimaginably taxing sessions began almost as soon as she had her morning meal until nightfall, with a sparse amount of short breaks in between during which she took every opportunity to rest and renourish herself. On some days she would make rapid progress with flying colours, while at other times she would weep into Bastila's lap when the older Jedi visited her room at nighttime, after being berated by her teachers. But the seemingly endless long days passed by in the blink of an eye, and now here she was, accompanying the other Jedi in their quest to save the Republic once more.

"You're sure you can trust those Handmaidens, right?" Atton turned his head and asked Mical and Brianna while he inputted some commands into the control console alongside Carth.

"Yes, Atton," Mical answered as calmly as he could, although Atton's irritating tendencies were starting to get to him. "I'm certain that they can be entrusted with Atris's safety and security."

"I'm just sayin', is all," Atton shrugged. "I wouldn't trust any of them with my Pazaak money if my life depended on it."

"Ahem…," Brianna cleared her throat at him, offended by his opinion of her sisters.

"All right! All right! Calm down, princess!" Atton threw his hands in the air and brought them back down to the controls again.

Bastila twitched with exasperation at having heard her familiar nickname first given to her by Canderous, but then settled down after noting that it was directed to Brianna. Mission suppressed a giggle with her right hand, and Bastila gave her a disapproving, tired look. The Jedi Knight knew that Mission was thinking about the fact that only Revan was truly allowed to call her 'princess'…and the fact that she liked it when he did.

"Well anyways, this piece of junk definitely isn't a slick piece of work like the Hawk, but let's see what we can make of it," Atton said.

"Hey, now don't you go criticising this ship of ours," Carth defended. "It most certainly isn't the Ebon Hawk, but it's proven to be a more than reliable vessel over long voyages. Trust me on that."

"Whatever you say, captain," Atton replied.

"That's _admiral _to you, idiot," Mira slapped him gently on the back of the head, and Atton rubbed his sore, looking deploringly back at her. "I can't believe that any of you actually trust this numskull behind the wheel," she commented, crossing her arms. "I think I speak for half of us here when I merely say the word 'Malachor'."

"Hey, that wasn't my fault! The whole planet was like some malevolent magnet trying to pull us down into some kind of never-ending pit!" Atton whined.

"Bah, quit your whingeing, boy, and just take this ship off the ground already!" Jolee grumbled.

Carth fired up the ship's engines, and soon the light freighter heaved itself off the icy ground of the Telosian wastes and blasted off through the atmosphere and into orbit, while Atton assisted with navigation.

"Now if you don't mind, could you all scatter to some other parts of the ship?" Atton requested. "I know I'm devilishly good looking, but I'm not exactly a big fan of having everyone standing around me."

"Is he _really _such a vain individual as I think he is?" Bastila turned her head to Mira and Brianna. "He's an awful lot like my husband, I must say."

"What can I say? Great minds think alike," Atton grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

"Oh, he's a _great big vain asshole_, all right," Mira chuckled. "Makes me glad to be on a ship and hitting the road again instead of being holed up in that enclave. A girl's gotta be free to go where she pleases, aren't I right?" she grinned at Mission, who nodded back in agreement. "And besides, I'm glad to see that place fading away into the distance. I can't take _one step_ without wondering if Atton's either staring at my ass or trying to be lecherous with the handmaidens or Atris."

"Hey, what do you expect? A guy's a guy," Atton said.

"So? Mical's a guy. Bao-Dur's a guy. You don't see _them _perving on me or Atris now, do you?" Mira raised an eyebrow at him.

"Aah, shut it," Atton swatted his hand backwards in her direction.

"You know, I sometimes wonder just how in the hell Meetra fell in love with half-assed, lecherous snake like _you_, Atton. She must really like you. That, or you've secretly kept her hooked on skooma ever since you met her," Mira rolled her eyes.

"Are _all _your conversations like this?" Mission asked innocently.

"They sure are, sissun," Mira grinned and tapped her on the cheek.

"If you will excuse me, I will take on Atton's previous advice," Visas declared as she turned around, clearly tired of all the bickering. "I shall be meditating in the western dorm, should any of you need me."

"I will join you, Visas," Mical followed after her. "I must also focus my mind on what is to come."

"Brianna, a training session together, if you will?" Bastila asked, although in truth she just wanted to get away from the idiot who was sitting in the co-pilot's seat. "My reflexes are still quite not sharp yet."

Brianna smiled. "It will be my pleasure, Bastila. Besides, I must refocus my senses after such…unpleasant disturbances." She stared in dismay at Atton, who turned his head to her and gave her a cheesy grin.

"All right, boys and girls, rest up and prepare yourselves. Next stop is Force-knows where in some corner of Sith space," Atton informed them as he and Carth brought the ship along the hyperspace route. Soon all the others departed for various parts of the ship, Jolee grumbling to himself about Atton's behavior while Mission gossiped with Mira about Atton and Meetra.

Bastila looked down and sighed as she walked alongside Brianna to the spacious cargo room in which they intended to carry out their training. "If that man is the personification of what the future of the Order holds, then I absolutely _dread_ to see what will eventuate of it."

Brianna grinned. "Don't we all?"

-o-

The planet of Lashar, close to the heart of the ancient Sith Empire, was a barren planet just like any other, drained and robbed of its formerly vibrant life and color by the Emperor's ravenous hunger. Now it served only as another planet-based spacecraft factory in the Emperor's gargantuan war machine which would soon be ready to strike at the Republic. Droid workers toiled endlessly at every point along the assembly lines, and the organic slave workers were overworked to the point where they could no longer feel nor recognize fatigue or tiredness.

A lone Sith shuttle descended from the reddish skies and into one of the main hangars of the open facility, as only a handful of the humanoid workers raised their heads to pay any heed to its arrival before carrying on with their ordeals. Once the shuttle landed on the platform, it opened up its loading ramp, and a figure concealed by a dark cloak hastily scurried down and headed straight for the three armored guards who stood watch at the docking station.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" one of the guards grunted and raised his shock staff at the figure which stood before them in a hunched manner.

"I…I…," the woman underneath the dark hood stammered nervously.

"I _said _why are you here?!" the guard growled in anger and approached the woman, yanking back and tearing off her hood to reveal a beautiful purple-skinned Twi'lek who fell to the floor due to the force of pull.

Seeing the Twi'lek tremble on the floor, another guard spoke to her condescendingly. "What do you want, Twi'lek whore? Can't you see that you're interfering with official business?"

Yuthura maintained the illusory act of a mere servant, her head shaking as if out of fear while she looked down at the floor to avoid his gaze.

"Lost track of your master, have you? Well, we could make arrangements for that," the third spoke as he lecherously advanced towards her, flicking her arm to the side and ripping away her cloak. The Sith enslavers cared little for all species they deemed to be inferior, and saw them as nothing but servants, but it was a different case for the other humanoid species which served under their Sith masters: just like in the most vile corners of the Republic, Twi'leks were considered to be little more than mere items for the purpose of crude pleasure.

Putting a firm hand on that of the guard as he started to make moves to undress her, Yuthura spoke calmly. "As a matter of fact, I come bearing a message from my master."

"Really? And what message would that be? And just who is your master?" the first guard asked dismissively.

Yuthura pointed upward, her gaze widening as if a spectacle was about to ensue. "Look above you."

The Sith guards ignorantly did as she said, only to find nothing as one of them spoke while his gaze was still fixed on an empty red sky. "What? But there's nothing abo—"

His breath was cut short as Yuthura pulled out her lightsaber from underneath her garments and sliced him across his neck, killing him in an instant. The two other guards sprang hastily into action to subdue Yuthura with their shock staffs, but were thwarted as both Revan and Clara ran down the loading ramp of the shuttle and held them immobile with potent Force Grips, giving Yuthura time to dispatch them.

"Nice work, Yuthura," Revan praised her. The three of them had worked together over the past few days, disabling some of the lighter targets among the Sith Empire's countless planetary fleet factories. Clara was yet to warm up to Yuthura, given her untrusting and cynical nature, but Revan trusted her completely and considered her to be a true friend. Just as Revan did three years before, Yuthura quickly familiarized herself with the demands of her new undertakings, working in perfect co-ordination with her two companions.

"What can I say? One of the best things about being a Twi'lek – people can never keep their focus when you're around them," Yuthura winked.

"Aah, I'm _really _not keen on starting these sabotage missions again, though," Revan moaned and rubbed his forehead as he walked alongside Clara to join Yuthura. "Where's Mission, Juhani and HK when you need them?"

"Did you _really _think you could just end the Sith threat by waltzing into the Emperor's throne room, cutting off his head with your lightsaber, and then returning to the Republic as if nothing happened?" Clara nudged him with a smile. "How silly you are."

"Hey, a guy can dream, can't he?" Revan shrugged.

"Whatever," Clara replied, then said to them what needed to be done. "Alright, so here's what we're going to do. As you know, this facility is but one of hundreds – no, _thousands_ – of fleet construction facilities spread across the Sith Empire. We've managed to disrupt four such facilities in the past week, but that will at best delay the Sith invasion of the Republic by mere days, if not hours.

"Remember – what we're trying to achieve out here is not to track down and disable every Sith fleet facility one by one. We are trying to feed the sentiments of doubt in the minds of every Sith minion and servant of the Emperor. Make them doubt the Emperor's power and the ability to attain victory over the Republic. If they cannot eliminate three rogue Jedi running about in their own empire, then how could they ever possibly defeat and conquer the Republic?"

"Pretty smart, Clara," Revan nodded as they started to walk over to the hallway which lead to the heart of the facility. "But you must realize that our actions are meaningless unless the Emperor himself is overthrown or killed?"

"Of course, Revan," Clara responded. "But for that, we must re-establish contact with Scourge. I can only hope that he is truly _trustworthy _this time."

"You said it before, didn't you?" Revan recalled. "Scourge can betray others, but he won't betray himself."

"He's betrayed himself already, three years ago," Clara scowled. "My trust in him can never be the same again."

Yuthura chimed in. "We can no longer truly rely on anyone while we are out here. The only people we can trust are ourselves."

"You're definitely right about that one," Revan sighed, then plunged his lightsaber into the top of the door of the locked hallway, along with Clara. They worked their lightsabers left and right, respectively, and pulled their sabers out and deactivated them in perfect unison as the door fell forward with a thud.

"After you, Revan," Clara smiled at him and pointed her lightsaber hilt down the walkway.

"Whatever happened to 'ladies first'?" Revan sarcastically complained as he took the lead.

"Shut up, asshole," Clara chuckled and nudged him on the back.

To their fortune, the long, dimly lit corridor had not a single guard posted within. Once they exited the tunnel, they were greeted by the sight of a gargantuan factory in which countless conveyor belts and machinery worked around the clock to process raw materials for the construction of the Sith Empire's war vessels, while the organic workers stationed across them worked emotionlessly as if they were mere droids. Looking quickly to their left and right, Revan, Clara and Yuthura could see that there were numerous other tunnels like the one they came through, presumably leading to other hangar bays and landing pads.

Seeing the need to make themselves scarce, the three of them hastily ran and concealed themselves behind a number of large metallic crates. However, once they spotted a number of hostile patrols walking about with their weapons in hand, they began to have slight doubt about whether they would be able to carry out their mission undetected.

"Shoot, why are there so many of them?" Revan groaned in a whisper as he pulled out his lightsaber hilt from his belt. "Looks like we'll have to fight our way through."

"Who says we have to fight?" Clara chuckled and peered out the side of the crate, gleefully eyeing a lone patrol who did not spot her as he began to walk excessively close to them. With a movement of her hand, Clara telekinetically began to choke the man to death. The Sith patrol's grunts of pain were hardly audible through his helmet as he crumpled to his knees with his hands clutching his throat. Revan felt shocked after he saw Clara grinning darkly as the guard's body became completely unmoving after a matter of seconds.

Revan began to scold her for her cold act. "Clara, that was—"

"Necessary? Yes, I know," Clara puffed, then began to use the Force to drag the patrol's body behind the crate. "Besides, I'm not a Jedi anymore, remember? I'm just a cold-blooded murderer and bitch who happens to be deeply in love with you." She pulled out a key card from the dead guard's pocket and slipped it into her own.

"No. This isn't you, Clara. Not any longer," Revan insisted. "The woman with whom I rekindled my love with in my cell is no longer the Sith she used to be. You are _different_ now."

Clara rolled her eyes. "I am what I am, Revan. Love me or not, I cannot change who I am. On another note, _what_ then do you think we should do with all these patrols crawling around this facility? Do you honestly think we can even get close to disabling this place if we don't take them out in some way?"

Revan sighed. "It was not the act of using the Force to kill that I'm disapproving of, Clara. It is the fact that you take enjoyment in it that concerns me."

Clara tipped her head sideways. "What can I say? Old habits die hard."

"During the time we spent together in our cell block, after seeing your eyes revert to the luscious green I loved so dearly in the past, I thought you had changed as a person. I see now that I thought too soon."

"Revan, every single living and mechanical being we will face from now on is nothing but our enemy," Clara hissed, her emerald eyes piercing Revan's soul. "Even Scourge and his followers may turn out be our enemies as well if we are not careful. Every last one of them represents the very thing – the Sith – that has made each day of my life a living hell before you returned to me. Why am I not entitled to a little enjoyment now?"

Revan looked at her with a serious gaze. "I cannot love someone who has the nature of a petty murderer. Promise me that you will try to change your ways and return fully to the light, as I did."

Clara turned her eyes away and coldly dismissed his request. "I'll consider it, but don't expect any miraculous progress from me. I am nothing like your wife. Now if you'll excuse me, we have more guards to dispatch and a factory to disable."

Following Clara's lead, the three of them proceeded to split up and stealthily use the Force to eliminate the Sith patrols who stood before them and their objective. Once all of the bodies had been cleared away where they could not be seen, they rendezvoused at the western section of the factory floor, several yards away from the first of the countless conveyor belts which sprawled in all directions within the facility.

"You're both sure that you've taken them all out?" Clara asked them for confirmation.

"Certain," Revan replied, and Yuthura gave a nod.

"Let me see the key cards you took from the guards," Clara requested, and Revan and Yuthura held the cards out towards her. Clara looked at them and nodded. "Good. It seems that all of them are identical. We just might have to split up later, depending on how much ground we have to cover in the time that we have. And I must remind you that as usual, our time is scarce."

"Is it ever _not_?" Yuthura smirked as she slipped her key card into her pocket.

"Alright, then. Well, looking at this place," Revan said, gazing up at the dozens of levels of floors above them which all bustled and brimmed with mechanical activity, "I'd say splitting up is the only option if we're going to get anywhere fast. The Sith have most definitely smartened up after our initial raids years ago. The master control room could be absolutely anywhere, on any floor. We should get moving now, and—" They all instinctively spun around as they heard a soft clatter from one of the entrance tunnels.

"Both of you stay here and conceal yourselves," Clara gestured to them as she stepped forward, lightsaber at the ready. "I'm going to check it out."

"Be careful, my love," Revan said as he moved aside with Yuthura.

"What do you expect? I'm not a clumsy lout like you," Clara grinned at Revan and walked away.

Hiding behind another crate, Revan and Yuthura watched on as Clara disappeared into the dark tunnel. Her affinity to the Force as powerful as it ever was before, Clara navigated herself through the unlit passage with each, sensing that she was drawing closer to their tracker. She made not even the slightest sound as she crouched by the corner of a turn in the tunnel, poised to strike with her lightsaber. Her heartbeat quickened while she listened in on the soft pattering of feet draw closer to her, stopping in its tracks just around the corner where she hid.

Taking a deep, silent breath, Clara sprung from her hiding place and at once ignited her lightsaber, swinging it at the mysterious follower who promptly blocked her attack with a cortosis-reinforced vibroblade. After a moment of fierce grappling, they pushed one another away, Clara's figure being illuminated dimly while her opponent was covered in shadow. Clara pushed the attack once more, initiating a flurry of slashes which her enemy expertly deflected with countering blows of her own. Growing frustrated, Clara decided to end it once and for all and used the Force to trip her opponent backwards. The cloaked figure – a female, by the sound of her voice – grunted as she fell onto her back on the hard floor and looked on in helplessness as Clara pinned her down with a telekinetic grip while advancing rapidly towards her, lightsaber in hand.

As Clara was about to bring down the killing blow, the defeated woman shouted at her. "Clara!"

Clara stopped in shock, her lightsaber trembling about as she started to shake nervously. She deactivated her weapon and fell to her knees before the woman who pulled back her hood, revealing herself to be a Lethan Twi'lek.

"S…Syl…is that…really _you_?" Clara murmured, crawling towards her friend and gently touching her face.

"Yes," Syl replied joyously. "Yes, my lady, it is I."

"Syl!" Clara cried, throwing her arms around her friend and kissing her on the cheek. "I…I thought that I lost you. After both Teela and Hern were killed, I…I always feared for the worst."

Syl gasped. "You…you can't possibly mean that…"

Clara exhaled mournfully. "Our sister and brother are _dead_, Syl. The Emperor killed them. I was utterly heartbroken to see him order Teela's death before my very eyes. There was nothing I could do for them. I was too weak." She began to weep into the shoulder of Syl, who held her warmly and comforted her.

"It is not your fault, sister," Syl spoke. "Such events were beyond your control."

"You must have heard of Scourge's betrayal, yes?" Clara looked up at her.

Syl nodded. "We have, Clara."

Clara's eyes widened. "_'We'_?"

"I have some good news for you," Syl smiled as the two of them began to walk out of the tunnel. "During the time when the Emperor and Scourge's minions began to hunt us down and end our insurgency activities, a great number of our ranks were indeed eliminated by them. However, a considerable number of us managed to survive and escape. Our acts of sabotage had drastically diminished since then, but after taking notice of what had happened on Yul'Thos following the sudden drastic movements of the orbital fleets above Dromund Kaas, we knew there was only one answer."

"You're back!" Revan noted as Clara came out of the shadows, then saw Syl following behind her. "And I see you've brought our friend."

Syl smiled at him. "Hello once again, Revan. It has been a long time." She then noticed a member of her own species standing a short distance to Revan's left. "And this is…"

"I am Yuthura Ban. Pleased to make your acquaintance," she introduced herself as they exchanged small bows, and the two of them communicated briefly using the movements of their lekku.

"It is always good to see another of our free kinswomen in these parts," Syl smiled warmly to her, then turned to Clara. "My lady, what course of action will you take next? I was on my way to destroying the control station, and…"

"Yes? The control station? Go on?" Clara implored her.

"Clara…," Syl gasped, walking slowly towards her. "Your eyes…they are…"

"Green? Yes, I know. Beautiful, aren't they? Revan sure thinks so," Clara joked with a grin, and Revan looked away in embarrassment as the three women chuckled at him.

"She's let go of much of her hatred during the years of confinement we spent together," Revan explored to Syl. "We were both motivated by love to persist in the face of Sith torture."

"That is admirable indeed," Syl noted.

"Back to the topic, my dear," Clara laid a hand on her shoulder. "You spoke of the control tower?"

"Yes, milady," Syl nodded. "I have learned through our intelligence agents that they control station for this facility is located on the twenty-seventh floor. However, there are numerous security measures we must first disable on several of the floors leading to that level, before we can aim for the heart of the station."

"Then let us get a move on, my dear," Clara smirked and gestured towards the elevators. "The sooner we disable this factory, the sooner we can get off this blasted, scorching rock."

"Of course, Clara," Syl smiled and lead the way. "Follow me."

-o-

"You know, Mish," Mira said to Mission from the bottom bunk of the beds they were lying in in the portside dorm. "You're really smart for choosing that outfit of yours – tight leather pants, and a fairly sexy top outfit to go with it. Believe me when I say it does _wonders _for a bounty hunter. Well, for _girls_, anyway. The fact that you're a Twi'lek only gives you a further unfair advantage over the likes of me. You could seriously be the best bounty hunter in the galaxy if you wanted to, honey."

"I'm not a bounty hunter, though," Mission spoke uneasily from the top bunk. "I don't think I'd be cut out for it, mentally. Doesn't it involve a lot of…killing?"

"Well, yeah," Mira shrugged. "But only if you're really that type of person. Me? I only ever killed when it was necessary. That was _before _I met Meetra, though. Let me tell you – if you travel with her, it becomes difficult to judge whether you've taken more steps than lives. And that doesn't exactly lie easy on the soul."

"You hate killing, as well?"

"Of course I do," Mira sighed. "Sometimes makes me regret ever being a bounty hunter in the first place. Once you realize that you've spent your whole life in the hunt, it makes you feel sad – sad that you've never had the chance to _live _life instead. I don't even…remember my family. My parents."

"I don't remember _my _parents, either," Mission said regretfully. "All I ever had in the world was my brother after they died. And he left me all alone on Taris when I was just a little kid. I ran into him on Tatooine with Revan and Bastila when I was fourteen, but…never saw him again after that."

"What do you think he's up to, your brother?" Mira asked.

"Well…hopefully not _dead_, least of all," Mission rolled her eyes. "Wherever Griff goes, trouble follows after him. I just wonder if we'll ever be able to be a family again."

"You shouldn't give up your dreams so easily, hun," Mira poked her finger at the top bunk. "I mean, look at me: a half-Jedi who probably has no chance of ever having a family again, even if that's what I truly want."

Mission turned and looked down from her bunk. "What do you mean?"

"All this running, all this hiding…you just get sick of it eventually, y'know? If there's one thing that I _truly _want in this world, it would be the chance to just settle down, marry some handsome young hunk on a peaceful planet, have a kid or two, and live happily ever after, like all the fairy tales go. What kinda girl wouldn't want that?"

Mission smiled and exhaled, staring blankly into space. "Yeah, that would be great. But can I ask you something else?"

"Yeah?"

"If you have such dreams about love, then why aren't you with anyone yet?"

"Long story short, I'd want to be with a man who sees me as being more than just some looker with a nice tushie," Mira chuckled.

"But couldn't you just get with someone around you? I dunno…what about Mical?"

"Isn't it obvious from watching?" Mira raised an eyebrow at her. "Both Atton and Mical are in love with Meetra, though I find it really weird that Mical likes her in a pretty much purely platonic way – that guy's a bit odd, if you ask me. As for Atton, well…you already know from the way he sneaks looks at others that he's more of an 'ass man'. Then there's Bao-Dur, but…let's just say that I'm the type of girl who prefers the touch of hair over…_horns_…"

"I see. Not much choice, is there?" Mission grinned.

"Yup. Moreover, I'd ideally be after a guy who's around my age. Atton sure acts like a toddler, but he's closer to Meetra's age. And she probably has…a decade on me or something like that. Lucky girl, though – she hardly looks her age."

"Don't feel too down," Mission said. "Once we all get back to the Republic after finishing what we have to do out there, I'm sure you'll find someone eventually."

Mira giggled. "You have to wait a _long _time for that to happen…"

-o-

"No, Bastila, you must refocus yourself!" Brianna scolded Bastila after knocking away another of her failed strikes during their training session in the cargo hold. They had been sparring for over an hour using deactivated force pikes in place of lightsaber staffs, and Bastila was yet to win a single round, failing miserably every time they clashed.

"I just…need…a moment," Bastila gasped and huffed for breath while silently cursing at herself for her diminished skills, the result of years of inactivity as a simple wife and mother. That and Brianna's unique Echani combat techniques only served to make things more difficult for her.

"When we face off against the true Sith, there will _be _no moments of reprieve or mercy. You must push yourself beyond your own limits, Bastila. It is now or never. Do you not wish to save Revan, as you said?" Brianna snapped at her.

"Please, be lenient for now, Brianna," Juhani, standing by as an observed, implored her. "You must understand that she has only returned to full training as of late."

"No. It is _not _enough," Brianna angrily shook her head. "She still has not bested me while I was using some of the most _basic _of my people's combat techniques. If she does not improve soon, the Sith will break her."

"She needs time to recover," Juhani replied, walking to the side and taking up a half-length force pike which was the length of a standard lightsaber. "Meanwhile, I suggest that I take her place so that she may observe."

"Very well, Juhani," Brianna said, assuming a poised stance. "I will not hold back. I will use _all _of the techniques at my disposal, so be prepared."

Juhani nodded, and moments later, they clashed in a flurry of attacks which Bastila found difficult to follow with her eyes, to the point where she felt she was growing weary and dizzy. But just as she was about to lose all hope, she recalled another of her memories of the time she and Revan were wandering the streets of Manaan together while they were searching for the Star Map.

"_Jaden, there is something that I am most curious about you. May I ask about it?" she spoke._

"_You wanted to ask me why I'm such a handsome devil?" Revan looked at her and smiled, taking her hand in his own. _

_Bastila rolled her eyes and sighed. "No, it's not that. It's about…your lightsaber techniques."_

"_Oh? What did you want to know?"_

"_Ever since I fought alongside you in the ruins which hosted the Star Map on Dantooine, your skills had eluded me. Your strikes, your movements, they are so…free…Your attacks land with the force of thunder, yet your swings look as if you are merely cutting a thread of silk. You had saved my life numerous times against Dark Jedi whom I thought would surely overwhelm me, defeating them with ease. What is your secret, Jaden? How do you make things seem so…easy?"_

"_Simple enough, really," Revan shrugged. "I let my feelings guide me."_

_Bastila looked at him in shock. "Revan, I thought we were over this already? We, as Jedi, cannot allow our feelings to—"_

"_It's not that," Revan cut her off. "I don't mean that I let my passions take over me while I fight. It's just that…how can I explain? If I were to say it simply to you, it would be this: feel, don't think. Use your instincts."_

"…_Instincts?" Bastila questioned._

"_Yes. A Jedi who does not use his instincts can only act in anticipation of his enemy's blows and move accordingly. But if you use your instincts, feel the emotions of your opponent in his strikes and try to learn your enemy while you fight, you can soon gain an advantage over him and quickly throw him on the defensive. It is then only a matter of time before he loses his nerve, allowing you to finish the duel as you please."_

"_Well…" Bastila said, embarrassed that she couldn't realize something like that sooner for herself. "This is…a fairly big enlightenment for me. The Masters never taught about using one's emotions in that way."_

"_Although…a better question would be…" Revan smirked. "Why are you still holding my hand?"_

"_I…I…erm…" Bastila stammered, immediately going red. _

"_So I see," Revan grinned lecherously as he lovingly squeezed her small hand in his. "You like it. Of course."_

"_Dream on," Bastila scoffed, although she secretly had butterflies in her stomach. "I'm holding your hand, __**sir**__, because I don't want to be swept away by this traffic of countless people in the streets, and lose you in the process."_

"_Ironic," Revan smiled and stroked her lightly on the chin. "I don't want to lose you, either."_

_Bastila looked away with a puff and hit Revan in the shoulder with her free hand, although she did not let go of his hold. "Oh, shut up, you."_

_Revan chuckled and looked forward again towards the Republic embassy which they were headed to. Once she was sure that Revan was looking away, Bastila turned her head right and secretly smiled._

"_What are you looking at?" Revan looked down at her, noticing she was staring towards somewhere else._

"_Oh…nothing…nothing," Bastila replied snappily, looking up at him with a straight face. _

_Feel, don't think. Use your instincts…_

The words rang in Bastila's head as she slowly brought herself up and took up her staff once more. The exhibition match between Brianna and Juhani came to an end as they locked themselves in a two-pronged parry, then slowly drew apart.

"Well, Bastila, are you ready to begin again?" Brianna gestured to her with an outstretched hand. "I trust you've learned much from your observation?"

"Yes, I have," Bastila answered, taking her place in front of Brianna and readying herself for their rematch.

"Good. Attack when you are ready."

Bastila threw herself into the attack almost instantly after Brianna spoke those words, putting the Echani on a temporary defensive. Bastila paid close attention to all of her movements – her counter-strikes, her withdrawals and steps – memorizing them to later turn them to her advantage. She then backed away and Brianna predictably pressed the attack, initiating a series of diagonal strikes followed closely by jabs and vertical slashes coupled with off-putting twirls aimed at her legs. But Bastila expertly deflected all of her attacks, knocking Brianna's staff back and piling on the offensive pressure upon her. Brianna's once perfectly composed balance now showed signs of fragmentation, and she reacted in almost the exact same way as she did during Bastila's initial attack. Sensing this, Bastila gave one more strong vertical attack, bringing her staff down over her head, before spinning a full 360 degrees and dealing a powerful horizontal slash attack which finally took Brianna by surprise and knocked her to the ground, stunned.

All three of them remained still, panting softly as they were shocked that Bastila had learned so quickly after more than an hour of consistent failure. Coming back to her senses, Bastila walked forward and helped Brianna back on her feet.

"Very good, Bastila," Brianna commended her. "I sensed a sudden change in you while we fought once more. Let your emotions empower you as they did just now, but remember not to give in to passion. Let your love for your family be your strength, but do not let your heart get in the way of your better judgement. Always remember that you are fighting for the ones you love…and for the memory of the ones whom you loved so dearly in the past."

"I will," Bastila murmured. "Thank you, Brianna. Now if you will excuse me, I will…retire for a moment." She turned around and headed for the port side dorm, her mind filled with thoughts of Revan.

-o-

"Query: Master, are you certain that this barren rock is the first of our intended destinations? I must say that it is rather…quaint," HK commented as he stared at the planet which came into their view after they managed to steer the Ebon Hawk through the asteroid field.

"This should be it," Meetra said with uncertainty. "T3, this is the place you said you lost contact with Revan, isn't it?"

T3 tooted in confirmation, then continued on about something else.

HK angrily retorted. "Defensive exclamation: Oh shut it, you rust bucket. _You _should try making an effort to clearly remember things after your memory core has been damaged not once, but _twice_!"

T3 withdrew in fear.

"Well, we've got to make a start somewhere, don't we?" Meetra smiled. "I'll take us down there right now."

T3 maintained a pessimistic approach, rattling nervously as Meetra insisted on descending to the planet.

"Hey, wait a minute," Meetra leaned forward and squinted her eyes as she tried to get a better view of what was lying on the surface of the reddish planet. "What the heck is that?"

A strange, eerie object that looked just like the red rocks around it lay shifting and turning on the surface of the planet. Out of curiosity, Meetra drew the ship closer in to get a better view, but then, a bright blue light flashed from the mysterious object, engulfing the Ebon Hawk in its trajectory.

"Oh, dear, just what I needed. Trust my luck," Meetra muttered and placed her hand over her eyes as she felt the ship heave and rattle under the force of what was none other than a tractor beam.

"Commentary: I told you it was just going to be a matter of time, you trash compactor!" HK mockingly spoke to T3-M4. "I believe our bet consisted of a shock ray? And do be quick about it – I must be fully armed and prepared for this encounter."

T3 tooted and moaned, removing one of his shock rays from his interior and handing it to HK as Meetra got out of her seat and walked over to the loading ramp, standing resolutely with her lightsaber at the ready.


	16. Lost and Found

**Chapter 16**

**Lost and Found**

Meetra backed herself against the wall of the medical bay of the Ebon Hawk, prepared to strike down any hostile who would dare to board the ship. Quite inappropriately, a small laugh escaped through her breath as she recalled the days of her early childhood where Revan pulled a mischievous prank by attempting to sneak up on and frighten her in the middle of the night, only to be rewarded by a sore and bruised nose throughout the rest of the week.

"Query: Master, are you feeling well? I must say that for a meatbag, you are quite excited by the prospect of a gruesome battle," HK commented. "I like that."

"It's nothing, HK," Meetra shook her head. "Just get ready to shoot down whoever – or _whatever _– tries to board."

"Affirmation: With glee, master," HK said, eagerly cocking his rifle.

Lying silently and patiently in wait, Meetra opened her eyes as she felt the Hawk make contact with what was most likely a hangar floor. Her heartbeat starting to quicken, she wrapped her fingers around her lightsaber hilt and thought inwardly.

_I cannot fail here. I promised Bastila that I would bring Revan back to her._

Her thoughts were interrupted as a message blared from the ship's comlink which projected a menacing and deep voice.

"Lay down your arms and exit your ship. No-one on board shall be harmed if you do so. Lord Scourge wishes to converse with you."

"What in the—?" Meetra wondered, her grip on her weapon loosening somewhat out of uncertainty.

"Educated guess: Master, we have encountered such Sith 'negotiation' methods before. I believe we should just charge down the loading ramp, weapons blazing," HK suggested, then looked down at the twitching and vibrating T3. "Wouldn't you agree, my tincan friend?"

T3 retreated into a corner.

"This is your last warning," the voice barked again. "Lay down your weapons and come out of your ship with your hands in the air. If you do not, then we will be forced to—"

A ruckus of a noise could be heard in the background as the speaker let out a grunt. A great crashing sound was subsequently heard, presumably from the speaker being thrown around by the one who took his place and spoke in a frighteningly booming voice.

"This is Lord Scourge. You are in the heart of Sith space, and are now our captive. A hundred Force-sensitive minions stand ready to subdue you and even kill you if necessary, if you will not comply with my demand. Present yourselves before me this instant. If you are a Jedi in search of the one you call Revan, there are much important things you must hear. I shall await your exit."

"He…knows about _Revan_?" Meetra gasped, shocked.

"Infuriated declaration: They have obviously harmed the Master, master! We must retaliate at once!" HK waved his rifle ferociously in the air.

"No," Meetra told him, gesturing with her hand for him to lower his weapon. "I sense that Revan is alive. I can feel it through our bond."

"Irritated remark: Just how many of these 'bonds' do you meatbags form, master? I simply cannot fathom as to why you would even be bothered with such trivial relations."

Meetra took a deep breath, then clipped her lightsaber to her belt. She walked out of the medical bay and towards the ramp, hovering her hand over the release console. "HK, T3, come with me. I'm going to take a chance on this one."

"Disgusted retort: Oh, what utter _sacrilege_! What would the Big Master say in such a situation?" HK grumbled and lowered his weapon while T3 slowly rolled forward to join Meetra.

"Here goes nothing," Meetra exhaled and pushed the release command. The ramp lowered itself amidst a cloud of smoke fumes, and she slowly walked down it, greeted by the sight of what seemed to be several hundred rifles aimed at her by a countless number of armored guardsmen. She looked side to side, slowly raising her hands up to indicate that she held no hostile intentions while HK-47 depressingly dragged his feet behind her.

Directly ahead of her was a staircase, and at the top, she saw a tall, imposing figure with skin as red as fire, his flaming eyes glaring at her with menace. She did her best to overcome her fear of the alien species, ascending step by step until she was right in front of the monstrous Sith who towered over her.

"What is your name?" Scourge hissed.

"Meetra Surik," she introduced herself, "Jedi exile and former companion of Revan."

"A former companion?" Scourge noted with curiosity. "Intriguing…"

"And…who might you be?" Meetra asked.

Scourge narrowed his eyes, offended by what he perceived to be insolence, before obliging her.

"You may call me Lord Scourge," he replied. "I am the last remaining member of the Emperor's old Dark Council. I have brought you here so that we may come to an accord."

Meetra raised her eyebrow. "Accord?"

"Indeed," Scourge said as he turned around and began to walk to a chamber in which they would have privacy. Meetra followed along with the droids. "I suppose, then, you are curious as to what happened to Revan?"

"Of course," Meetra answered. "Please tell me anything you can."

"Not long after he arrived in this sector three years ago during his search for Dromund Kaas, he was captured by myself and his past lover. They attempted to kill the Emperor in order to prevent an imminent assault on the Republic, only to have their plan foiled. They were imprisoned until merely days ago, when they broke out of their confinement with the aid of a mysterious Twi'lek. Currently, the entire Sith armada is in pursuit of them. I have given Revan my word of cooperation. The Emperor must be stopped; he has grown too unstable and warmongering to lead us wisely."

"I see," Meetra crossed her arms. "But there's just _one _thing that I still need you to answer for me. Two, in fact."

Scourge puffed. "Speak…"

"It seems logical to assume that the reason why you're the 'last remaining member' on the emperor's council…is because you're the one who ultimately betrayed Revan. So how can I even begin to trust you? You seem just like any other Sith that I've encountered so far – manipulative at best."

Scourge could only grit his teeth and begin to boil inside from anger.

"You also mentioned Revan's…'past lover'…Care to say her name to me?"

Scourge ceased walking as they arrived at the chamber and spoke to her in a neutral tone. He took his seat while Meetra sat opposite him. Closing the chamber door using the Force, he replied. "Clara. Her name is Clara."

Meetra's heart began to pound nervously. She still cared very deeply for Revan, her beloved friend and former leader. To think that he had fallen back into the twisted wiles of that wicked woman sent a shiver down her spine.

Scourge sensed her uneasiness through the Force. "You're already acquainted with Clara, then?"

"Yes. We both served under Revan, along with Malak. I abandoned the fleet after the Battle of Malachor V. I was…traumatized after those events," Meetra recalled, the wound in her heart opening up again. "I never saw either Clara nor Revan after I left them. The Force now acts as my guide in my search for Revan, as I had formed a bond with him during our time together. I can still sense him now, somewhere out there."

"Understood. Now, on to the matter at hand," Scourge grunted. "As I have told you, Revan and Clara are currently at large throughout the entire Sith Empire. I am making all due haste to rendezvous with them myself, but I know this – that there are traitors and spies in my own midst. The stench of corruption and betrayal is overwhelming."

"And what would you have me do?" Meetra asked.

"You will continue to seek out Revan, as you have been doing so far. When you do meet him, tell him that I seek a meeting with him on the planet Khar Delba. It is an ice-covered world and has long been abandoned by inhabitants, just like all other planets which once served to satiate the Emperor's hunger. Clara will be able to guide you there. I must first either abandon or destroy all of those with me when the time comes, before I am able to join you alone. I can now trust no-one; not even my most loyal followers. When I tell you that it is time for you to leave, you must depart immediately. Those spies will no doubt leak information regarding your escape to the fleets."

"Your plan seems fairly comprehensive," Meetra noted. "I must commend you on that. But you still haven't answered my first question."

Scourge fumed and narrowed his eyes at her.

"How do I know I can even trust you?"

Scourge's long fingernails scratched in agitation at the desk his fist began to weight down on.

"What choice do you have?"

-o-

"That's it for this planet, then," Clara sighed as she steered the shuttle away from the planet which hosted the now destroyed and detonating fleet production facility. "Just sit back and watch the fireworks, boys and girls."

"Erm…," Revan began to speak.

"Yeah, yeah, I _know_," Clara rolled her eyes. "You're the only _boy _on this ship. Don't get any bright ideas because of that, you perverted bastard. You wouldn't remember the last time you tried such a thing behind my back, but let me assure you that, long story short, you had a red cheek for an hour. I had a sore hand as well. It wasn't pleasant at all for either of us, I'll tell you that much."

"That…wasn't exactly what I was going to talk to you about," Revan said awkwardly. "What I was _going _to ask you is, just what exactly are you aiming to achieve through traveling planet to planet disabling all these fleet facilities? We've tried it once before, and it achieved very little. Even when we succeeded, we had no way to ensure that the facilities _stay _disabled for good. Once we left, there was nothing to stop the Sith from simply rebuilding and rebooting the facilities. Not to mention that nobody would dare to rise up against the Emperor now. Not after what happened to his Dark Council with the exception of Scourge."

Clara bit her lip in realization. She knew deep down that any and all tasks they carried out relating to sabotage would be pointless in the long run if they did nothing to destabilize the Emperor's grip on power.

"If only Nyriss were still alive," she quietly murmured to herself. With her old master gone, there was no-one on Dromund Kaas she could count on.

"What?" Revan asked in reply to her unintelligible whisper under her breath.

"Nothing," Clara dismissed. "We'll be making a jump for the planet Kalrissa very shortly. There's a key mineral processing complex we have to take out there. Get some shut-eye, my love. You'll be needing it."

"What about you?" Revan asked, stroking the back of her head.

Clara chuckled as she took pleasure in Revan's loving touch. She squeezed his hand and then gently pushed him away. "I've still got some things I have to do first. I'll be joining you soon. Don't fall asleep before I get back."

"Well…ok, then," Revan shrugged and walked away. "See you soon."

"Bye for now, my dearest," Clara turned her head smiled at him, then reverted her attention to the console. The two Twi'leks stood to her left and right behind her, gazing out into space.

Once she was sure that Revan was the dorm room, she turned from her chair slightly to Syl's direction.

"Yes, sister? Is there something you need?" she asked.

"I have just set the ship to enter hyperspace in approximately 25 seconds, Syl," Clara explained. "You must take over the controls while I temporarily tend to other matters."

"Of course, Clara," Syl bowed slightly and took Clara's vacated seat.

"Yuthura, a word with you, if I may," Clara spoke as she walked down the corridor. "It concerns our upcoming mission, in which you must play a much larger part than previously."

"Whatever you need, Clara," Yuthura dutifully said and followed, although she had not truthfully warmed up to Clara at all due to sensing hostility from her.

"You see, although the mineral facility on Kalrissa is significantly smaller than those which we already dealt with, things will only be much more complicated," Clara said, walking in the direction of the engine room.

"How so?"

"The places we have dealt with so far featured wide, open hangar bays and production factories where there was ample space for us all to operate as a cohesive team. Kalrissa will be different. Close to all the chambers and rooms will be far too small for us to work through as a group. We will need to take position in four different corners and work our way to the core. Stealth is an absolute necessity. Make one slip and it could be the end for all of us."

"So what will you have me do?"

Clara halted as she stepped into the engine room, where the hyperdrive was softly humming with activity. "Everything you must do, I will make clear to you shortly before we land. But there _is _one thing that you must heed in the days to come, Yuthura. I therefore suggest that you listen closely."

"I am listening."

Clara cracked a smile and walked towards her. She raised her hand to her lips as if she was about to whisper something to Yuthura, but then rammed it into her throat and pinned her head against the cold metallic wall. Yuthura tried to gasp but found that no air would escape through her neck which was trapped in a vicegrip by Clara, who literally held her life at her mercy.

"Then listen to me _very well_, dear girl," Clara spoke in a harsh whisper. "I have seen the way that you have been warming up to Revan. I have seen the way that you look at him whenever he comes near you. I have seen how you constantly yearn for his touch and embrace; for his lips to be upon yours."

"I…don't know…what you're talking about! I'm…merely…repaying my debt to him for…sparing my life!" Yuthura insisted with gagged whimpers, struggling with her hands to remove Clara's iron grip, but to no avail.

"Shut the hell up. I'll have none of it from you," Clara fiercely retorted. "I've never been one for long lectures, so I'll keep it simple for you, you snide little _bitch_. Revan belongs to _me_. Not to you, nor to his bimbo slut of a wife. He belongs to _me_. And he _will _belong to me in the end, no matter how long it takes or how much sacrifices must be made."

"I…I…" Yuthura wept, tears of sadness escaping from her eyes.

"So stop gazing at him with such eyes of desire, my dear girl. You just might end up…losing them…" Clara glared at her, then grinned darkly as she lifted Yuthura's chin so that she could look upon her face. "Oh…but they're such beautiful eyes, the ones you've got. It would be a pity if I had to pop them out, no? Now…do I make myself clear?"

Yuthura whimpered and despaired. Whether or not she truly loved Revan, she could not know. The only thing that was certain to her was that she held a deep, sincere sense of gratitude for him and wanted to do whatever it took to protect him. She nodded fearfully.

"Good girl," Clara softly petted her on the cheek and walked away.

Yuthura rubbed the red bruises of her neck, her tears trickling down her cheeks. The thought of not being able to stay by Revan's side and protect him was unbearable. She gathered herself up and walked back to the cockpit, her eyes fixed upon the floor the whole time until Syl spoke to her.

"Sister, you are distressed. What is the matter?" she voiced her concern for her fellow Twi'lek.

"It is…nothing. Don't worry about it," Yuthura replied, her face stained with dried tears.

"One does not have to command the Force to know whether someone is troubled," Syl replied, standing up and walking over, placing her hands upon Yuthura's shoulders. "Please do tell me what it is that Clara has spoken to you."

"She told me," Yuthura cried, shaking her head as she looked up at Syl. "She told me to stay away from Revan. That he belongs to her, and not me. But I don't feel for Revan that way! I do _love _him, but not in that way. I love him because he showed me a different path in life - the path that I had once strayed from. I am forever grateful to him and in his debt."

"I understand, Yuthura," Syl nodded. "Clara can be rather…possessive at times."

"That woman is _evil_! How can you continue to serve her so?" Yuthura insisted. "She is so obsessed with keeping Revan all for herself, that she will eventually lead us all into oblivion!"

"Revan is Clara's one true love since her childhood, Yuthura. You must realize that. She cannot easily control her emotions when it comes to him."

Yuthura murmured. "But…but…"

"I ask you this. Please don't hold any hatred for Clara. Deep inside, she is a good and loving person who is merely drowned by a sea of misery, despair and anger as a result of her past. That is why we, her servants, love her so and would gladly lay our lives down for her. She is nothing like the other former members of the Emperor's Dark Council. Whereas other Sith Lords would have executed their servants for even the slightest of errors, Clara has shown all of us mercy and trust time and time again. Her family means everything to her, as she has been robbed of all other things. Aim to become part of our family, and she will also treat you favorably one day."

Yuthura whimpered. "I…don't know if I can."

Syl implored her. "Please try. For your own sake."

"I…alright…I'll try," Yuthura sighed.

"Good," Syl smiled and squeezed her on the shoulder, then left to confront Clara while Yuthura collapsed onto the pilot's seat with her head in her hands.

After walking awhile, Syl found Clara sitting by herself in the medical bay, dressing a small graze on her upper arm as she looked up at her.

"Ah, Syl, what is it?" Clara greeted, then rolled her eyes in realization. "Oh…don't tell me that…"

"It's Yuthura, yes," Syl crossed her arms. "Clara, don't you see where this is heading?"

Clara puffed. "You tell me. I'm just claiming what's mine."

"You've reverted yourself back onto the path of darkness and perpetual loneliness," Syl explained. "If you let such feelings of jealousy and hatred dictate your actions again, they will destroy you. I have no intention of seeing my beloved sister's eyes return to the hateful flames they used to be. Nor would Revan."

"Heh. What do _you _know about my heart?" Clara scoffed and fell back on the bed, her hands behind her head against the pillow.

"You are my sister, Clara," Syl said, a small tear escaping her eye. "Believe me when I say that I won't let you destroy yourself all over again."

"Hmph. Whatever," Clara replied while twirling her hair in her fingers. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lover to sleep with. Return to the cockpit, and do not disturb me while I am with him."

Syl, unable to face Clara any longer, paced away to join Yuthura at the cockpit. Clara was still unconvinced as ever as she rose from the bed to be with Revan: her rightful place.

-o-

Mira walked over to the starboard dorm of the _Lady Luck_ where Bastila lay resting in her bed, exhausted from another long day of training with Brianna. She had grown tired herself from playing games of Pazaak against Atton which she somehow always won, although it should have been said that Mission was acting as the dealer. With betting credits being a pointless thing to do considering where they were headed, Mira and Atton thought of other means to reward the victor and punish the loser. The result was Atton rubbing several bruises on his right arm from Mira's victorious punches.

"Sup, sissun?" Mira playfully flicked Bastila on the forehead as she sat on the side of the bed. Bastila grunted and rubbed her temple.

"Do you _always _have to make your entries in such a way?" Bastila complained.

Mira shrugged. "Well, yeah, I guess. It's just my way of saying 'hi'. Blame Atton for being such a good punching bag. But anyway, how are things going with Bri? She kick your ass again?"

Bastila moaned and wriggled about in her bed. "I guess you could say that. Good thing is that things are more even now than they used to be."

"Heheheh…sure are," Mira chuckled. "Y'know, I sometimes used to make bets with Atton on how many strokes you'd block before Bri knocks you over."

"That's…reassuring…" Bastila shuddered.

"Aah, don't take it the wrong way, hun. I think we all know that things are gonna be waaay worse out there."

Bastila remained silent, merely looking down at the floor with a melancholy look on her face.

Mira peered down at her and lay a gentle hand on her face. "You miss him, don't you?"

Bastila replied dimly. "Well, yes. Of course I do. He is my husband."

"Oh," Mira giggled, her left hand covering her mouth. "I thought that you might miss him for…_more _reasons than that."

Bastila immediately shot her a disapproving glare. "Oh, you and Mission! How are you both so…so…"

"What? Why are you glaring at me like that, hun?" Mira laughed. "You've got nothing to be embarrassed about. I mean, look at me and the way I normally dress. Do _I _look even the slightest bit innocent with respect to '_that'_, in your eyes?"

Bastila's frown softened, then was replaced by a lecherous grin. "Well, now that you mention it, I…_guess_ I miss him for such reasons as well."

"Hey, you two," Mission's voice sounded as she came into the dorm room. "Carth says we've just passed Korriban a short time ago. We kinda need you at the cockpit though, Bas. You remember we're basically running on your gut feelings here, right?"

"Of…of course," Bastila nodded as she rose to her feet, slightly disoriented from her prolonged rest. She followed behind Mission, Mira tagging along with her. She could still feel the lingering essence of both Revan and Meetra – proof that they had come the same way in their search for the Sith Empire.

She was not the only one. Meetra's old crew could all sense her aura of Force energy as well, Atton taking a jealous glance at Mical before focusing his eyes forward again towards the wheeling stars ahead.

-o-

Aboard the Ebon Hawk, Meetra sat alone in the pilot's seat, her head in her hands as a thousand thoughts ran through her mind. Her main objective – finding Revan – was now the least of her worries. Now she was swamped by the judgment of whether or not she could truly trust Scourge and put the fates of herself, Revan, and potentially the entire galaxy in his hands. Regardless of his intentions, Scourge was a Sith: he could never be fully trusted.

The current situation in the Sith Empire also did nothing to lighten the situation. She had hoped that she would somehow be able to attract minimal attention during her search for Revan, and yet she had already come into contact with a Sith Lord who almost certainly wished to use her to achieve his own ends. The thought of failing to fulfil her promise to Bastila was heartbreaking.

She jolted to her senses when she heard a high-frequency beeping noise from the Ebon Hawk's scanners. She frantically leaned forward and looked at the screen which displayed a bright green triangle which represented an unidentified ship fast approaching from another hyperspace route on a direct course which would have seen them intercept each other. Not wanting to face the prospect of being trapped in the a tractor beam of a ship which would undoubtedly be hostile, she grabbed the lever in front of her and brought the Hawk out of hyperspace in a hurried way, resulting in her and the droids being flung madly about.

"Objection: Master, please do be careful!" HK protested, gathering himself up after collapsing against the floor. "I do not wish to sustain any more unnecessary damage. Two counts of being disabled as a result of negligence by my owners are more than enough!"

T3 beeped and wheezed wildly.

"I'm sorry!" Meetra panicked and cried. "Something's been picked up on the scanner! It looks as if it's another ship."

HK stood up and walked up behind her, gazing intently at the screen. "Observation: Indeed you are right, master. Eager query: Shall I prepare some thermal detonators?"

"Go right ahead, HK," Meetra flung her hand back in approval. "Better safe than sorry. Chances are that they're hostile. Man the turret, as well."

"Gleeful response: With gusto, master!" HK's eyes brightened up as he ran out with the excitement of a child.

As she expected, the unidentified ship also exited hyperspace as it approached. She could just barely see it as it showed itself, to her relief, not to be a capital ship or a cruiser, but more of a fighter or light carrier in terms of size. She bit her lower lip and cursed silently at herself for having not been able to reaccustom herself with combat piloting during her time with her companions. Leaving all the flying work to Atton now seemed like a bad idea.

_There's nothing for it now,_ she thought. _I have no choice but to take on this incoming ship. If I don't then it'll just follow me to no end while sending intelligence about my ship to the entire Sith fleet. I have to take it out._

Her heart began to pound with greater intensity as the distance between the two ships grew smaller and smaller. The menacing dark grey of the enemy ship came into full view: a light freighter, much like the Ebon Hawk. From within, she could sense an overwhelmingly powerful presence through the Force, which greatly unnerved her. She turned her head and shouted at HK, who was now on the turret.

"You ready, HK?"

"Answer: Primed and ready, master!" HK cried out exuberantly.

"Then fire at will. T3, standby for any damage reports."

T3 obeyed, but scurried away from the cockpit, fearful of the fight that was to ensue.

Without another moment's hesitation, HK-47 opened fire at the Sith vessel, making up for the loss of accuracy due to the range by firing a mass volley of repetitive fire. The enemy ship dodged and weaved, then countered with a series of blasts of its own. The exchange of fire intensified right up until the two ships were just over 200 yards away from each other, at which point the Sith light freighter ceased fire altogether, seemingly intent on simply dodging HK-47's attacks.

Observing the Sith craft swooping overhead without as much as a hint of further hostility, Meetra tried to think of what sort of reason it did not attempt to fight back.

"Hasty request: Master, I cannot get a clear shot at them if you do not turn the ship about," HK complained.

"Something's wrong, HK," Meetra called out to him. "They're not fighting back anymore."

"Irrational advice: Master, have you never heard the saying 'shoot now and ask questions later'? I believe now is such a time," HK said.

"Fine, I'll turn the ship around," Meetra said, turning the control sticks and initiating a hard-left turn. "But hold your fire. Return fire only if they restart combat."

"Exasperated sigh: …Of course, master…"

Almost as expected, the Sith vessel made passive movements as it harmlessly passed by the Ebon Hawk, then took a turn of its own to fly right alongside it. Meetra looked to her right through the screen at the cockpit of the other ship, barely able to make out four figures through the dark-tinted glass.

"Th…s R… speaking," an incoherent, fuzzy voice came through the transponder.

Meetra's eyes widened in surprise, and she thought that her search could finally be over as she peered more attentively at the other ship. Moments later, a clearer voice sounded through the communications device.

"My apologies for the static. This is Revan speaking. I recognized the Ebon Hawk, and have consequently order the ceasing of all hostile activities on our part. May I ask who is piloting the ship?"

"Th…this…," Meetra mumbled, shocked beyond belief.

"…" The soft sound of Revan's exhaling voice could be heard from the other side.

"This is Meetra Surik," she told him. "I've come all the way out here looking for you, Revan."

"M…Meetra…is that…really you?" Revan gasped.

"It is, Revan," she confirmed. "It's me. I've come not only on my own accord and convictions, but also because…Bastila needs you back."

"Bas…tila…" Revan sighed and went silent for a moment. He replied later. "Well, we'll have to find somewhere to land first, so that we can properly get things sorted out. We'll meet you at that distant moon, to the south-east of our current trajectory. We've got a lot of talking to do."

Meetra referred to her scanners and confirmed Revan's decision. "Okay Revan, I'll meet you there."

Both her and Revan reversed their ships in unison and set course for the moon Revan spoke of, which, according to the Ebon Hawk's scanners, had an atmosphere that was just hospitable enough for them to meet face to face without the use of any survival gear. But then again, Kreia had taught her to overcome such hostile environments.

"Query: Master, was that _the _Master whom you were just speaking to?" HK's eyes brimmed with enthusiasm as he came back to the cockpit.

"Yes, HK, that would be him," Meetra smiled as she piloted the ship. "You can be happy about it."

"Statement: I am most exhilarated, master! To be with _the _Master again is truly a blessing to my emotional matrix!" he twitched.

"Well, don't get _too _excited, HK. Get ready for disembarking."

"Eager reply: Of course, master!" HK said as he quickly went away with T3 to make their preparations.

Meetra smiled. Finding Revan meant that she had accomplished half of what she had set out to do. But her smile soon faded: on the other hand, no matter how much she was relieved to see that Revan was alive and well like Scourge told her, she couldn't shake off the feeling that Clara's presence could jeopardise everything that she and Revan had set out to complete.

They were not out of the woods yet.

Not by a long shot.

-o-

"I can't believe it," Clara sank back into her seat beside Revan who piloted the shuttle towards an unknown moon which's atmosphere was deemed to be hospitable enough to facilitate their personal meeting with Meetra. "That stupid, useless _bitch_ is actually back. And looking for _you_, as expected. Can't anyone just leave us in peace to go about our own business?"

"We need all the help we can get in order to defeat the Emperor, Clara. You know that," Revan mildly scolded her. "At this point, I'd be glad to have to have anyone I knew on my side again, whether that be Meetra or…"

"Or…?" Clara crossed her arms.

"My friends," Revan sighed. "The ones I left behind and instructed to protect the Republic in my absence. Though I know that they are on their way here now."

"And your wife. She is with them as well, no?"

"Yes. Yes she is," Revan nodded reluctantly.

"And what will that mean for me?" Clara tilted her head at him.

"That remains to be seen," Revan said with hesitation. He could feel the anxiety and concern emanating from Yuthura and Syl, who stood behind them.

"I am not losing you again, Revan," Clara held Revan's hand firmly in her own. "I make that clear to you."

"I already told you, Clara," Revan spoke. "I will never abandon you, no matter what happens."

"Don't give me any more of that platonic shit, Revan," Clara glared at him. "I won't lose you ever again, period. You are _mine_."

Revan slowly brought his eyes up to meet hers, a wave of concern washing over him. And to his horror, whether it was a temporary illusion or a mischievous trick his eyes were playing on his mind, Clara's eyes were once again embodiments of searing hatred as they glowed orange. Then, in the blink of an eye, they returned to their green serenity as she grinned and turned her attention back towards the unknown moon.


	17. One Again

**Chapter 17**

**One Again**

Landing the Ebon Hawk on the small, dusty, yet hospitable moon that was pointed to her by Revan, Clara tried her best to calm her nerves which threatened to take over her. She took her lightsaber off the surface of the console and held it in her hand, which she retracted into the sleeve of her dark brown Jedi cloak. Clara's hatred and loathing of Meetra was no secret to her. She knew that if things went wrong, Clara could very well attack her in a hateful fury, regardless of Revan's words or actions.

Truth be told, Meetra was the only one who had truly known all along of Revan and Clara's long-term relationship. Even Malak was slow in coming to realize the true extent of their bond until the middle of their campaign against the Mandalorians in the outer rim. Although Revan did not ever trust Malak completely, his faith in Meetra was unquestionably strong. Like it was the case with Clara, he had met Meetra at a very young age, quickly befriending her. He took delightful and mischievous glee at playing pranks on the two girls at almost every opportunity. His delinquency had only deepened after he met Malak, known by his true name of Alek back then, but these tendencies soon died down by the age of twelve when he first started to develop true feelings for Clara.

Meetra remembered back to the day when Revan had confessed his feelings for Clara to her at the age of eighteen. By chance, she caught sight of them in each other's embrace under the stars of Dantooine on one night when she decided to clear her mind of its troubles by gazing up at the night sky. Revan pleaded with her not to reveal their secret to the Council, and Meetra agreed, for Revan was her closest friend. Clara, on the other hand, merely glared at her with eyes of piercing anger and resentment.

Meetra rubbed her forehead as the memory of that night returned to her. Now, almost two decades later, she had somehow come to understand the feelings and conflict in her heart that made her so begrudgingly accept Revan's request for secrecy.

She loved him. It was a strange form of love, indeed. Whereas Clara's love for Revan was fuelled by her passion and lust, Meetra's love for him was something quite different. She couldn't possibly ever know if she loved him romantically, or simply considered him as an older brother whom she cared deeply about. It was her love for him which stopped her from reporting their actions to the Council out of spite. She wanted to protect him from all harm or danger.

She could not count the number of times when it felt as if the conflict in her mind would ultimately overwhelm her as she fought by Revan's side against the Mandalorians. A stabbing feeling of guilt tortured her every single time she was forced to press the attack against Mandalorian warriors who continued to fight on despite being helplessly surrounded and outnumbered, until every last one of them was dead. She took no pleasure in battle like Clara or Malak did, but she obeyed nevertheless in the hopes of protecting Revan and preventing any harm from coming to him.

But as time slowly passed, she saw the effect that Revan's power, command and deeds had had on his character. The resolute, pure-hearted and sworn defender of the Republic whom she loved gradually turned into a power-hungry tyrant with each passing victorious battle. Whereas at one time he resolved to protect every life he could, he eventually stopped caring for the lives of the citizens of the Republic altogether. To him, they were just numbers: so long as he gained the victory at the end of the day at minimal cost, he did not care at all about the lives of a billion citizens.

But she still wanted to protect him. Despite everything he had done and the atrocities he had committed, Meetra loved and followed him. It was these actions which caused her to now become determined never to be easily swayed by corrupt sentiment again. But still, she could not help but wonder ever since the day of her exile what might have happened if she, not Clara, had been the one to fall in love with Revan.

'_Idiot' would be slightly more miserable than he is currently, I guess_, Meetra softly chuckled to herself as she thought of her lover. She missed all of her former companions, but it was Atton who held a special place in her heart above all else.

"Anxious query," HK said, and Meetra's eyes fluttered open just as she was about to shed a tear. "Master, will you please activate the ramp control as quickly as possible? My circuits are on the verge of overheating with anticipation!" HK begged. T3 chimed in agreement.

"Alright, alright, I'll do it!" Meetra rolled her eyes and groggily got up from her seat, her body still somewhat sore from spending many inactive hours seated. She punched in a command on the console, and the ramp soon opened up and extended down onto the surface of the moon.

"Statement: After you, master," HK's eyes gleamed at her while holding his assault rifle like a young boy who had been given a shiny new toy.

"…I thought you said that your circuits were 'on the verge of overheating with anticipation'?" Meetra raised an eyebrow.

"Petty remark: Come now, master…it would be inappropriate for me to run down that ramp like a mad meatbag. Even a trained killing machine like myself knows proper etiquette," HK proudly defended himself.

"Whatever," Meetra smiled and lead the way. "Follow me, then. You too, T3. You still have that message you recorded for Bastila, right?"

T3 let out a toot of joyous confirmation as he rushed to Meetra's side and accompanied her to the ramp. As Meetra stood at the top of the exit, she saw the bottom halves of two figures standing side by side, both dressed in different Jedi robes. Unwilling to let Revan and Clara see her face again too soon, Meetra pulled her hood over her head as she began to take slow, heavy steps down the loading ramp and towards them.

With every step she took, more of Revan and Clara, as well as two other people who were standing behind them, came into view. As Meetra somehow expected, Clara's arm was coiled around Revan, who displayed no such return of affection for her touch. Revan seemed mildly pleased to see her as he displayed a small smile on his face, but the weakness of his smile only showed that he was merely trying to hide the fact that he was still torn by the guilt of having subjected Meetra to the horrors she faced on Malachor V. Clara merely looked at her in scorn.

Deciding it was time, Meetra pulled back her hood with her left hand, while the right still held her concealed lightsaber. She frailly raised her head and gave Revan a soft smile. "Hello…Revan."

"Meetra…" Revan exhaled and walked slowly towards her, much to the silent anger of Clara who reluctantly let him go. A tear escaped his eye as he raised his hands towards Meetra and gently held her by the sides of her arms.

"Revan…," Meetra murmured again, looking into his eyes and weeping.

Meetra gasped as Revan suddenly drew her into a hug, which she soon returned warmly after finally being able to let go of the painful memories of the past. Revan caressed the back of her hair and rubbed her back, as if he was making a vain attempt to rectify his mistakes through a largely symbolic act of regret.

"I'm so sorry," Revan whispered into her ear. "So sorry for everything I put you through. I should have listened to you. I never should have gone so far…"

"No, Revan. The failure is mine," Meetra insisted, patting him on the back. "It was my personal duty to protect you. And yet, I failed to protect you from your own destructive ambitions and desires. I am to blame for your fall."

"No. The responsibility falls onto me," Revan shook his head. "Alek accepted responsibility for his actions just before he died. I must do the same and rectify my errors now."

"If you're done sharing itty-bitty chit-chat and mushy words with my lover, Meetra, we have other, more pressing matters to discuss," Clara muttered, bored of their exchange.

"You _witch_," Meetra scolded her. "What are you trying to do with Revan this time?"

"What, _me_?" Clara scoffed and pointed at herself. "Other than disabling several Sith fleet production facilities with him and catching up on some long-delayed pleasure along the way, I'd say not much, Meetra. But first of all…" she peered down at Meetra's hand which was concealed within her sleeve, "you can put away that lightsaber you're holding under there. I'm not exactly in the mood to fight. However, if you'd really like to, you're _more _than welcome to try."

Meetra exhaled in frustration as she glared at Clara, reluctantly clipping her lightsaber onto her belt.

"So you still think that I'm just an evil, bitchy, manipulative slut," Clara chuckled at her. "I won't hold a grudge against you for that. But why so serious, Meetra? Surely you must realize that you can't achieve anything out here without my help and advice? Did you think that killing me would solve any of your problems?"

"That's enough, you two," Revan broke their argument with a stern gaze at each of them. "The past is the past. We're backed up against the wall here. There are Sith patrol squads crawling around in almost every system around us. If we can't put aside our differences now and act as one, the only thing we're going to achieve is our own deaths – and the death of the Republic."

"You are right, Revan. I apologize," Meetra looked down in shame.

"Hmph," Clara spun her head and looked to the side.

"Side remark: Master, I had feared that there would be no proper opportunity for me to greet you as I would have liked, if this ear-splitting dispute had carried on. I must thank you profoundly," HK said, and T3 contributed a cheerful beep of his own.

Revan smiled. "Sorry for not saying hi to you sooner, HK. Got carried away by the moment. It's good to see you guys again."

"And these are…," Meetra murmured as she peered at the two Twi'lek strangers.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I should have introduced them from the start," Revan apologized and turned around, pointing out with his hand as he introduced both of them. "This is Yuthura. I met her on Korriban while I was searching for the Star Map there. She was a Sith Master, but returned to the Jedi Order after I befriended her."

"Pleased to meet you," Yuthura smiled warmly, and Meetra returned the gesture.

Revan then moved on to introduce Syl. "And this is—"

"Syl," Clara took over from Revan. "She is a servant of mine, but I consider her to be my sister instead – I hope that alleviates some of your bias against me. After all, her influence is just one of the reasons why I'm not as manipulative and evil as you make me seem. I assure you that, unlike me, you'll like her completely."

Syl spoke to Meetra. "I swear to you that I am firmly committed to our common objective. I know that you cannot trust me due to my affiliation with Clara, but I promise you that I shall do my best to earn your trust through my actions."

The cynical look in Meetra's eyes died down substantially as she somewhat accepted the sincerity of Syl's words. Although she couldn't trust Syl completely, she was decidedly more honest than she would ever have expected from anyone who was closely associated with Clara.

Meetra nodded. "I will hold you to your word. Now, in regards to the pressing matter at hand, I must tell you all that Scourge wishes to meet with you on the icy world of Khar Delba. I am afraid that I do not know where it is." She turned her head to Clara. "But he told me that _you _would be able to take us there."

"Khar Delba? What could Scourge possibly want to discuss on some frozen shithole?" Clara puffed, then shot a look at Revan. "I _told _you we could not trust him. It is clearly a trap. I suggest that we simply ignore his offer."

"He said more than that," Meetra stated. "He said that he intends to abandon or destroy all of his followers so that he may meet you alone. He even voiced his concern about the possibility of spies having infiltrated his vessel, and advised me to leave and search for you as quickly as I can. I had my own doubts as first, but something…_something _tells me that we just may be able to trust him."

Clara chuckled condescendingly. "You never really _were _a bright one, Meetra. Still, you're a great notch above Malak."

"Clara, I think we should carefully consider Scourge's offer," Revan suggested with a solemn look in his eyes.

Clara turned to him and rolled her eyes. "You're kidding…"

Revan's tone uncharacteristically rose with frustration. "And just what can we further achieve by continuing with our current operations? Do you not think that the Sith will eventually be able to pick up on our travel patterns? Don't you think that as the number of operational fleet facilities decrease, that they will be able to better predict where we will strike next? And what will happen then?"

Clara bit her lip, painstakingly taking in the truth of Revan's words. "So what? You're abandoning our mission? Is that what you're telling me?"

"Never," Revan strongly said, walking up to her and cupping her face in his hands. "I will _never _abandon you. I will _not _let them capture you again and put you through the same torture which we were subjected to."

The spite in Clara's eyes soon faded, and was replaced by gratitude and warmth as she looked up at him and whispered softly. "I trust you. Kiss me, Revan."

Revan hesitated slightly before doing as she asked. While he wouldn't have had a second thought in doing so had they been alone, Meetra's presence left an uneasy feeling in Revan's mind, for he knew that it would be inevitable that Bastila would know about it one way or another.

"Revan, may I have a word with you alone?" Meetra asked, slightly unnerved by their kiss.

"Of course, Meetra," Revan nodded and parted with a disappointed Clara whose hand didn't want to separate from his.

Once they walked a distance which Meetra deemed to be far away from Clara so that they'd be out of earshot, Meetra began to lightly scold Revan. "How could you do such a thing? How could you turn your back on Bastila so easily? Does your wife and child mean nothing to you? How could you betray them like this? Don't you feel any guilt, Revan?"

Revan placed his hand over his face in frustration. "Meetra…it's…it's not that, I…"

"I spoke with Bastila shortly before I began my journey out here to find you. I expressly promised her that I would return you to her. Please don't tell me that I came out here for nothing. _Please _don't force me to tell Bastila that her son is going to grow up without a father." Meetra's eyes began to water as she spoke.

"It's not like that, Meetra," Revan insisted. "I promise you that I am fully devoted to Bastila and my son. But I simply cannot abandon Clara like you'd like me to. Whether you trust her or not, she is the only one who can help us in eventually defeating the Emperor. I can't leave her in her current fragile emotional state, either. If I do, she may very well snap. Bastila is my life, but I cannot deny the fact that my love for Clara is just as deep as it once was. I…I don't know what to do…"

"I…I'm sorry, Revan. I misunderstood you," Meetra apologized, softly placing her hand on the side of Revan's arm. "I just…it's been so long. So long since I last saw you. When I look upon you, no matter how much I want to, I cannot see the savior of the galaxy standing before me. I can't help but see the man who had once betrayed my trust and left me scars in my heart that would never heal. No matter how much I still love you, there will always be a tiny fragment of my heart that loathes and despises all that you have done. I…I don't know if I can follow you again. If I can truly trust you, or her."

Revan placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her deep eyes. "I'm not ordering you to follow me, Meetra. I'm asking you to walk beside me. Despite all I had done after my fall to the dark side, you were the one person who still truly had faith that I could redeem myself. If there is one person who can help me persist in achieving my mission out here, it's you."

"Revan, I…," Meetra wept, feeling crushed inside and unsure as to what to do. But after looking into Revan's imploring and honest eyes again, she became convinced of the goodness of his heart and the firmness of his convictions. "Yes. I will help you. I will protect you with my life, just as I had done in the past."

Revan hugged her tenderly and whispered into her ear. "Thank you, Meetra. I promise you that I will never again betray your trust."

Meetra smiled at him as they broke their hug and walked together back to the ships. "So, will you be joining us on the Ebon Hawk? That Sith vessel doesn't look at manoeuvrable."

"I think we should take both ships, Meetra," Revan disagreed. "If we all travel on one ship, then we face the real risk of our whole mission being an utter failure if we get intercepted by a Sith capital ship. If we travel separately on both the Hawk and the Sith shuttle, then even if one of our ships gets captured, the people on the other one may still be able to fulfil our mission…and save the captured if they can."

Meetra let out a sigh of relief as she knew that Revan's old compassion had truly returned, taking the place of his former tyrannical utilitarian mentality.

Revan smiled. "I know, I know. I'm not a monster anymore, Meetra."

Meetra beamed back. "I'm glad to hear that from you. But still…you really think one of us will be caught? Don't you have faith in me and yourself?"

Revan grinned. "With luck, none of us will have to face such a grim possibility."

"By the way…T3's got something which I think you'll really like," Meetra grinned.

Revan looked at her with a pleasant surprise in his eyes. "Oh? And what's that?"

"A recording. Bastila made it just for you. She wanted to show you your son, Vaner. He's a beautiful boy. He looked just like you, Revan," Meetra said to him.

Revan stopped in his tracks, overcome by emotion as he shed a single tear of joy. "My…son…Vaner…I'd like to see him very much."

Meetra patted him on the arm. "And you will. I can get T3 to show you the recording whenever you want."

"Thank you very much, Meetra. You've no idea what this means for me," Revan expressed his gratitude, tenderly squeezing her hand as they began to walk once more. After coming back to the middle of the ground between the two ships, Revan looked up with a smile and spoke to Clara. "Well, Clara, we should get moving again. I think that Syl should go on board the Ebon Hawk with Meetra to guide her, and—"

Revan froze in his speech and facial expression as he saw an utterly infuriated Clara looking at him with eyes of fury. Her eyes were fixed on something that lay between Revan and Meetra's sides, and was a sight that she simply could not tolerate.

Out of natural impulse, Revan let go of Meetra's hand and walked with a blank face aboard the Sith shuttle, not taking another look behind him. The two droids loyally followed behind him. Just before she left for the shuttle, Clara looked over her shoulder and gave Meetra a blood-chilling glare of intense hatred, then joined Revan again. Yuthura gladly joined Meetra aboard the Ebon Hawk, but Syl did so with a heavy heart as she felt deep concern for Clara.

Walking into the dorm of the Sith shuttle, Revan turned to see T3 following quietly behind him. He made a silent nod of his head, and soon fell onto his knees as T3 proceeded to play for him Bastila's recording of herself and their son.

-o-

The mood aboard the _Lady Luck _was sombre at best and utterly devoid of optimism at worst. Even Bastila, who had previously advised Carth and Atton in navigation with the firmest conviction by relying on her bond with Revan to guide the way, now held her head in her hands in bottomless doubt in her bed. Atton himself was just as lost as her, not being able to reach out to Meetra no matter how much he tried or desired to. The inability to connect with their loved ones left the two of them frustrated beyond measure.

"You alright, sis?" Mission said in a tired tone from her bunk which lay just above Bastila's.

"Mission, I…," Bastila sighed. "I don't know if we can do this anymore. I don't know if _I _can do this. Just last week I was filled with such optimism, but now…now I'm uncertain about everything. I don't know if we can ever find Revan or Meetra. I fear for them. I fear for my son, and cannot help but feel that I am failing him. I'm afraid of the possibility that I led you, Carth and Zaalbar out here in a pointless venture in which I am only putting your lives in danger out of my brashness."

"Bas, I thought we were through this already," Mission shook her head. "We're a family. You're my sister. If you go somewhere, I'll follow – it's as simple as that. I'd rather face danger by your side than to just let you go off on your own."

"Do I count as being one of your little family as well?" Mira joked from the bunk adjacent to Mission. "I've been tagging along with you for a long time now, Mish, training and looking after you and such. Aren't you so _grateful_ to have such an awesome second older sister like me?"

"Sure am, Mira," Mission grinned, then spoke to Bastila. "But come on, Bas, have some faith! Don't you trust in Revan's abilities?"

"Of course I do!" Bastila insisted.

"Then why are you so worried about him?" Mission asked.

"It's…it's not that I doubt him, Mish," Bastila exhaled, not knowing how exactly to say it to her. "It's just something that you'll come to understand in time. You love Rodric with all your heart, don't you?"

"Yes. Of course I do, sis," Mission replied.

"And even if you had the greatest possible level of faith in his abilities, you'd fear for his safety if he undertook a dangerous task, no?"

"Hmm. I…think I understand you, Bas. I guess I would. He…he must be worried sick about me right now," Mission looked worriedly at the roof as she thought of her fiancée back home.

Bastila couldn't help but notice that Mira was panting softly in her bed, and so questioned her. "Mira, dear, is something the matter? Are you in distress?"

"It's…" Mira breathed out deeply. "It's just that…I'm remembering someone. Someone who's now gone forever because of me."

Mission turned in her bed. "Gone forever? You…you mean."

"He's dead. Because of me," Mira suddenly wept.

"You've never told us about this before, Mira," Bastila spoke. "What happened?"

"Well, since you're so insistent about it," Mira reluctantly began to speak again, "there _was_ this one guy. He was actually a target of mine. I was given a contract to…'eliminate' him, by the leader of a rivalling trade faction. They fed me false information. Lies. They told me he was some kind of ruthless crime lord who sought to establish a monopoly on the spice trade in Nar Shadaa by doing anything it took – extortion, blackmail, and even murder. They told me that they wanted him dead, but as always, I tried to capture him alive. So I acted undercover and pretended to be an aide to him.

"He treated me in such a way that, when the time came when I was poised to inject him with a sleeping drug in his sleep and take him in, I couldn't. I had grown attached to him. Loved him, even. He was nothing like what my contractors described him as being. He was a kind and honest man who played by the book. He was a young, handsome, rich, and above all, a nice guy – how could a girl like me not fall in love with someone like that?"

"Mira, how did he…how did he…," Mission nervously asked, knowing all too well that it was a sensitive matter to Mira.

"My client got tired of waiting for me to inform him that the deed had been taken care of. He sent a team of bounty hunters to take us both out. I was…so stupid. I was so hooked up on a life of luxury and peace after spending a whole month with him. I actually wanted to settle down and live with him for the rest of our lives. No more hunts, no more running…just the two of us. When the strike team attacked, we were completely taken by surprise. We made a dash for the elevator, but it was too late. A shower of blaster fire came at us, and he threw himself in front of me to protect me from the blasts. The last I saw of him as the elevator door closed in front of me was him dying while saying with his dying breath that he loved me."

After a moment's silence, Mission asked again. "What was his name?"

"Derren. Derren Piers. I still remember and love him, after all this time."

"Wow. That just makes me feel so much worse about myself," Mission said in dismay. "The two of you have gone through pain that's greater than anything I can imagine, and my Rodric's safe at home in Telos. I feel awful to have thought so lightly of something like that."

"Don't worry about that, Mission," Bastila smiled. "One day, you'll be able to—"

Her words were cut off as the entire ship vibrated and shook about with a great tremor. All three of them leapt to their feet and ran to the cockpit to check what was going on, and saw that the rest of the crew had joined them in doing so.

"What in Force's name is going on, you two?" Bastila panicked as she cried out to Carth and Atton.

"Hey, don't blame me! I'm only the co-pilot!" Atton defended himself as he frantically pressed multiple commands in the console alongside Carth.

"I don't know where it's come from, but it certainly seems to be a tractor beam of some sort," Carth said through gritted teeth. "Everyone hold on – this beam doesn't feel as strong as the ones used by Malak's fleet. I'll try my best to throttle up the engines and break free of it."

The entire crew hurriedly grabbed onto any solid object they could, and Carth sent the engines into near-overdrive, sending the engine temperatures to dangerous levels which threatened to shatter the coolers. With a great heave, the _Lady Luck _managed to break free of the tractor beam, lurching forward and sending all of those besides Carth and Atton to the floor.

"Oh for the love of!" Mira shouted. "Fly better next time, you two!"

"Hey, hey, we're doing the best we can!" Atton defended himself and Carth. "Stop whining at us when we still have to get away from the big bad capital ship that's coming onto our tail!"

"Atton, just get us to safety. _Now_," Brianna said in a commanding tone.

"All right, princess, all right!" Atton whined. "I'm right on it! We just have to turn our trajectory a bit, and…uh-oh…"

"What is it now?" Bao-Dur said in a tired tone.

"Serious problem with the engines. I'd even go as far as to say that one of them has seemed to have burst," Atton replied, his coolness and composure being almost comical in the circumstance they were in. "Mind if you take a look at it?"

"You owe me credits later on for this," Bao-Dur whined and ran off to the engine room. A nervous few seconds later, a loud explosion could be heard from where he went to begin repairs, and so Bastila, Mical, Mission, and Mira all rushed to see what had happened. Bao-Dur was knocked back by the blast, and the engine was beyond repair as it burned with ferocious flames. Fortunately, he was not close enough to have been seriously wounded, having only singed clothes and an ash-clouded face.

"For fuck's sake, Bao, be careful!" Mira shouted as she pulled him by the arms away from the room and slammed her hand onto the door control, sealing off the area.

"Oh that's just _great_; he's unconscious," Mission grunted as she helped Mira drag Bao-Dur back towards the cockpit.

"Bad news, boys and girls, we're going to have to make a crash landing!" Atton reluctantly announced.

"I'll try to steer us to that nearby planet. It's all I can do now, with the engine damage we've sustained," Carth spoke loudly over the blaring alarms of the ship as he jerked the controls sideways, sending the _Lady Luck _on what was almost a nosedive to the surface of the icy sphere that lay before them.

"Just like that Rakatan planet all over again!" Jolee grumbled as he held on for dear life against the wall.

"Wanna make a bet that we won't have to run around the place looking for spare parts again?" Mission cried out back to Jolee.

"Don't count on it, kid!" Jolee shouted back.

Bastila's heart raced as the _Lady Luck _shook vehemently, and she could feel the temperature quickly rising. The frontal view of the cockpit turned a reddish yellow as the ship hurtled down at an almost uncontrollable pace that Carth nor Atton could do anything about no matter how hard they pulled up on the controls. Then, the fiery heat suddenly vanished altogether as the ship entered the atmosphere of the planet below, indicative of the freezing temperatures which awaited them. A chill ran up Bastila's entire body as she quickly grabbed hold of Mission and held her tightly to protect her from the impact. Her fear getting the best of her, Mission gripped her hands around Bastila's back and buried her head against Bastila's chest as she closed her eyes tightly.

The _Lady Luck _crashed into the ground below, ploughing through several feet of snow and losing the whole of its left wing which snapped with the tremendous impact. Despite Bastila's attempts to keep her balance, she and Mission were flung against the east wall of the ship and soon saw nothing but blackness as they both lost consciousness.

Bastila could not possibly tell how much time had passed as she drearily opened her eyes which immediately became sore from the harsh icy winds which seemed to sear through to her bone, sending chills down her spine. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Mission still unconscious, but cradled safely in her arms, with no notable sign of injury or wounds. She felt the cold and solid surface of the ship's floor against her back, and turned her head left to see that both the pilots' seats were empty, with Carth and Atton nowhere in sight. It dawned to her that the ship must have disintegrated during the crash, as she saw that the ship was completely roofless where she lay dazed and helpless in the face of the incessant snow.

But then, Bastila realized that something was wrong. Her face felt as cold as ice, but her bare left hand possessed much more warmth than she expected. Noticing a dark figure hunch over her, she instinctively tensed her arms around Mission to protect her. But seeing through the thick snowstorm, her heart skipped a beat as she saw with her own eyes just who held her hand with the very same tenderness and love she had been missing for so long.

"Bastila," she heard her beloved husband's soothing voice for the first time in many years.

"R-Revan…," Bastila replied back, barely able to make out his face in the cold, murky air as she raised her right hand to touch his face. Revan slowly moved his left to assist her, and exhaled heavily as he felt her ice-cold hand caress his cheek. Her lips were blue, and her cheeks had lost much of their color, greatly worrying Revan.

As she felt Revan lift both her and Mission in his arms, Bastila succumbed to her fatigue and lost consciousness, falling into a state of deep sleep. Being with Revan again made her forget all the troubles that had once befallen her. She did not even fear death.

They were together again, and she did not care about anything else.


	18. Past or Present?

**Chapter 18**

**Past or Present?**

"Where am I…?" Bastila hoarsely whispered to herself as she slowly came back to her senses. Her hearing was affected by the deathly cold snow which she did not know just how long she was lying in, as was her memory which was clouded by a tremendous headache.

"M…Mission?" she frantically began to wave her hand about after laying her hand on her chest and noticing that Mission was no longer in her arms. A soft whimper escape from the lips of the man she accidentally struck in the jaw, and he rubbed his mouth in pain, looking slightly away from her.

Bastila thought that her heart had stopped as her eyes eventually adjusted to the light that shone down from above, and she realized she was back in the medical room of the Ebon Hawk, which she thought she might never see again. Turning her head slightly to her right, Bastila shed tears of joy the instant she saw her husband's face for the first time in many years.

"Revan," she whimpered, "is…is this a dream?"

Revan smiled tenderly back at her and took her heart, placing it against his beating heart. "Does it feel like a dream to you?"

"Revan…!" Bastila immediately started to weep her heart out as she leaned forward and buried her face into her husband's chest, wrapping her arms tightly around him. Revan shared her tears, passionately caressing her face and running his fingers through her silky hair, kissing her numerous times.

"Geesh, are you the girl for romance," Mira commented behind them, leaning on her side against the frame of the medical bay entrance.

"M-Mira, are you…," Bastila murmured.

"Am I alright?" Mira finished for her. "Well, yeah, I am. Took a bit of a blow to the head because 'idiot' decided that it was a good idea to lose control of himself, fly back and headbutt me, but other than that, I'm alright."

"And Mission…is she…"

"Don't worry about her, honey, I'm taking care of her. She safe and soundly asleep in the starboard dorm with the others," Mira told her.

"Just how many of them are still unconscious?" Bastila asked.

Jolee walked into the medical room with a warm, wet cloth and sat down on the stool that was placed next to the bed. Bastila was surprised as he suddenly brought her back down on her pillow by her shoulder. "Mission, Atton, Juhani and Carth took the worst of the impact, and are all resting in the starboard dorm. Zaalbar's looking out for them at present. You won't _believe _how protective that Wookiee is of Mission. The others are all currently outside, speaking with the one who calls himself 'Scourge'. Rather distasteful fellow, if you ask me. Heh, not to mention that he's a Sith."

"A S-Sith?" Bastila tensed, reaching around for her lightsaber in panic.

"Ssh, ssh, it's alright, darling," Revan calmed her and rubbed her cheek. "Scourge is with us. He's working with us to defeat the Sith Emperor and prevent the invasion of the Republic."

Bastila's natural instinct still screamed at her and warned her of an impending disaster, but her unshakable faith in Revan enabled her to calm herself and lay back on the bed.

"So,everyone is…"

"Yes, they're all outside, speaking to Scourge about our plans. I went outside myself for a brief moment to get the essentials of his plan, but I came back to check on you. I trust Meetra completely. She'll be able to tell me precisely what Scourge intends for us to do," Revan said.

"Meetra is here as well?"

"Yes. I also met T3 and HK again after she brought them along with her when we came across each other again on a faraway moon."

"Well," Bastila chuckled. "If Meetra is also in charge, then that certainly takes much off my mind."

Revan teased her, recalling the way she used to behave when they first met again on Taris. "I thought you preferred exercising direct personal control over operations?"

"Shut up, Revan," Bastila laughed and poked him in the cheek. "But my love, may I ask you another question?"

"What is it, darling?"

"How exactly did you find me on this planet? I knew that our Force bond, strengthened by our love, allowed us to remain loosely in contact over the past few years, but…the deeper I came out here into the Unknown Regions, the weaker my link to you became. The darkness of this place threatened to overwhelm our bond and interfere with my ability to reach out to you. How did you find me?"

"That was a strange coincidence," Revan explained. "My ability to reach out to you was just as clouded as yours in the last few weeks. Truth be told, I wasn't actually actively seeking you out at all. We were en route to the planet we're currently on, Khar Delba, to meet Scourge as promised to discuss our next plan of action against the Sith Empire. Both the Ebon Hawk and the Sith shuttle I was traveling on caught onto your ship's signal soon after you managed to break free of Scourge's flagship's tractor beam. We came out here quickly to investigate, and I couldn't help but feel in my heart that you had finally find your way back to me. I found you and Mission unconscious on the ground amidst the rubble of your ship, and the rest is history. We moved you all aboard the Ebon Hawk, and most of you soon regained your consciousness later."

"Well, that's all good and all, but…why was I put here instead of in the dorm, with the others?" Bastila asked, puzzled.

Revan laughed gently and caressed her hair. "Aren't I entitled to some privacy with my wife?"

Taking Revan's joke in a literal sense, Jolee quietly cleared his throat and gently nudged Mira with his elbow, giving her a cue to leave with him.

"What?" Mira flung her arms in the air as she followed Jolee back to the dorm to check on the others. "Can't a girl get a glimpse of some romance every now and then?"

After looking over his shoulder and watching Jolee and Mira leave, Revan smiled at Bastila as he fondled her hand in his own. They stared into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity, before starting to kiss passionately and madly, fully making up for all they had missed since Revan left for the Unknown Regions.

"I missed you. So much," Revan softly cried into Bastila's hair.

"I missed you too, Revan," Bastila sighed in satisfaction. "I thought and dreamed of you every day. You have no idea what anguish I had gone through these past few years. I don't know how I would have made it without Mission, Carth and Zaalbar at my side." Her expression darkened as she posed him another question that had been dangling on her mind. "But Revan, what happened to you since you left? I thought that someone like you would surely be able to resolve any problem like this one in a matter of months, but you had been gone for so many years."

"Yes. About that," Revan began to elaborate. "I guess I should start again from the beginning of my journey out here. Not long after I reached the first of the planets of the ancient Sith Empire, I was ambushed and taken prisoner by the Sith. It was during this time that I met Scourge for the first time, as well as meeting again Clara, who I had not seen since the days when I was still the Dark Lord. They captured me, and Clara persuaded me to take part in their scheme to kill the Emperor, whose hunger for power and for Force energy had driven him to embark on a campaign against the Republic.

"But just as we were seconds away from achieving our objective, Scourge betrayed us. He sided with the Emperor, and the two of them overwhelmed us. Clara and I were tortured and imprisoned for years, until Yuthura, a former Sith Master whom I redeemed on Korriban, came and saved us. We've been on the run ever since, with no particular objective. Until now."

Bastila looked at him in horror. "You're actually putting your faith in this 'Scourge', despite the fact that he's already betrayed you once? How can you do that?"

Revan smirked jokingly. "We all make mistakes, don't we? Scourge had only acted out of fear that day he betrayed us. He feared that our strength could not be enough to overcome the Emperor. However, after years of conversing with me, he seems highly confident in our abilities now. He may betray others, but he won't betray himself."

Bastila's face darkened as she prompted him with another, much more serious question. "And this 'Clara', who is she?"

Revan took a deep sigh and buried his head in his hands, ashamed to speak to her. But Bastila implored him by lovingly stroking his head and lifting his chin so that his eyes met hers, and so Revan began to speak about his relationship with Clara.

"Bastila, I…I have a confession to make."

Bastila suddenly found herself short of breath, and her hand froze like ice upon Revan's face. "Confession?"

Revan nodded. "Yes. No matter how much I longed to see you again, I also dreaded that this moment would come."

Bastila remained insistent. "Please, darling, speak to me what you can. I'll try to understand."

"Clara was…_is_…my lover. We had met when we were just children, and one day our relationship grew into one of love. Meetra was the first to find out about us, and she was kind enough to keep our love a secret from the Council. She was among the many people who followed me to battle the Mandalorian invasion of the Republic. One of the many who followed my descent into darkness. We had dreams of ruling the galaxy as emperor and empress, starting our own dynasty that was strong in the Force – a dream that was only broken when you led your strike team to capture me on that day we first met.

"I had dreams…_visions _of her ever since I started my search for the Sith Empire. And when we finally crossed paths again, I felt…I felt as if I was…_whole _again. Like a part of me long lost in the deepest recesses of my memory had suddenly been ripped from its dormant state and laid bare for me to see. I couldn't control myself. Memories of our lost love came flooding back into my mind the moment she laid her lips upon mine. I gave in to my passions, despite trying my utmost to remain faithful to you…I am sorry, Bastila. I simply could not just abandon her. Not after all that I did to her by leading her down the path of the dark side. I…I couldn't leave her." Revan cried, falling onto his knees before Bastila.

Bastila did not move, a single tear falling from her eyes as she hoarsely whispered his name. "Revan…" She extended a trembling hand over Revan's head, gently lowering it until it sat atop his long hair. Fulfilling her promise to understand him, Bastila, after much inner conflict, decided to forgive Revan and proceeded to soothe him.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" she heard a sinister, hateful voice hiss at her from the entrance as she shot her eyes up to behold none other than Clara.

"Who…who are—" Bastila nervously spoke, before coming to a realization.

"I'm sure our mutual lover has already gone through the introductions, has he not?" Clara asked, her eyes trembling with rage and tears. "I am _Clara_. Revan's first and _true _love."

"You…you…" Bastila felt a pang of jealousy and frustration fester in her heart. But just as she was about to argue with her, she was taken aback by Clara's appearance. Her gorgeous lips; the radiant glow of her luscious, fiery red hair; her green eyes which pierced the soul of any they looked upon; her irresistible figure – they all made Bastila feel petty, plain and inadequate, as if she was comparing herself to no less than a goddess. Despite being higher up in years by over a decade, Clara's youthful beauty was so great that Bastila felt like a mere young girl who sought to compete with a woman far outclassing her for Revan's affections.

"Oh…tsk tsk tsk…getting defensive, are we?" Clara clicked her tongue at her. "You really think that your pitifully short relationship with him could possibly ever compare to that of mine? How long have you known him for? What, _five _years, tops? You really think you have something on a woman who's known and loved Revan for over twenty years?"

"Clara, please," Revan tried his best to loosen the tension between the two women.

"Speak all that you wish, but keep in mind that only _one _of us is married to Revan, and the other is merely reminiscing on lost dreams and memories," Bastila smugly shot back, much to Clara's rage.

"Why you fucking _slut_," Clara hissed as she advanced towards Bastila, lightsaber in hand as she prepared to ignite it.

"Clara! Enough!" Revan shot up and shouted at her. Calming himself down, he spoke to her again in a restrained manner. "I will see you later, back at the shuttle. We will talk then."

"Hmph. Consider yourself lucky that I am in love with you, Revan," Clara spat as she turned around and started to leave. "If I did not care for you, I would have slit her throat without hesitation while she slept. I may not be so _lenient _in future, so keep her out of my fucking sight."

Revan took a deep breath and buried his head in his hands as Clara departed. He could hear Bastila softly puffing in frustration, deepening his shame. Placing his faith in Bastila's promise to understand his predicament, Revan spoke to her.

"Clara was meeting with Scourge alongside Meetra and the others. That must mean that their meeting has finished, and—" his words were cut out as Bastila slapped him hard across the face, leaving him stunned.

"How could you possibly do this to me?!" Bastila screamed at him. "How could you let yourself be drawn in again by such a…such a…! Can't you see that such a woman will only lead to your ruin?"

"Bastila, please, you must understand," Revan begged her, holding her by the shoulders. "I've already told you – she is the key to our efforts out here to defeat the Sith Empi—"

Bastila slapped him again and spoke to him sternly. "Get out, Revan. _Now_. Leave me be."

"Bastila, please, I—"

"No," Bastila sighed and spun around, burying her head into her pillow. "Please, just…leave me, Revan. I need some time."

Revan shed a tear as he slowly trudged away, stopping at the entrance and looking over his shoulder at Bastila who didn't turn to look at him again. Revan left with a heavy heart, torn by Bastila's turning him away and walked wordlessly out of the Ebon Hawk and into the freezing cold. The moment he stepped outside, he saw the rest of his companions returning from their meeting with Scourge, while Clara was alone in the distance, entering the Sith shuttle.

"Revan, we must talk! Meet us in the map room!" Meetra called out to him, raising her voice over the howling winds.

"I don't think that it'd be best of I stayed on board at present, Meetra," Revan said after Meetra walked beside him.

"Why not?" Meetra asked as they walked alongside each other back into the Ebon Hawk, while the others followed after them.

"Bastila has…"

"She's snapped at you over Clara, huh?" Meetra predicted. Revan simply nodded. "Don't worry, Revan. I'll have a talk with her."

"I'd say you're a bit too optimistic, Meetra," Revan lightly said. "Bastila's one of the most stubborn people you'll ever meet."

"Just wait for me in the map room with the others, and make sure that Carth, Mission, Juhani and Atton are up again, because it's important that they are," Meetra patted him on the arm and went ahead by herself. "I'll be back as soon as I talk with her."

"Good luck, I guess," Revan exhaled and watched her walk to the medical bay.

-o-

The four unconscious members all awoke within the next hour and joined the others in their meeting in the map room, Mission still applying a warm, wet towel against her forehead after suffering a case of mild hypothermia. Bastila, fully recovered both physically and mentally, stood by Mission's side along with Mira. As was the case soon after she left, Clara was the only one absent from the meeting, as she didn't care at all about Revan's other companions.

Unexpectedly, Scourge did not have to purge his entire cruiser and meet them alone, as he thought he would have had to. The infiltrators working under Vitiate had all been exterminated with brutal efficiency, and every soul remaining on board the cruiser gave Scourge their undivided loyalty.

"Are you all fit and well enough for this meeting?" Meetra asked the four formerly unconscious members. "We could always postpone this for another hour or so to allow you to fully recover."

"Nah, it's alright," Atton shook his head beside her. "I could probably just make myself a cup of caffa to jolt me up. Not looking forward to it, though – the Hawk might be a fast ship, but her food's definitely shoddy by comparison."

Meetra chuckled and warmly smiled at him, and Atton returned her affection by taking her hand in his own. Revan and Bastila felt slightly embarrassed at the fact that Meetra and Atton showed much more mutual affection for each other despite the fact that Meetra and Atton's separation was only for a few months, compared to their several years.

"You ok too, hun?" Mira asked Mission, who silently nodded.

"I am well and truly recovered, as well. I will be able to listen with due attention," Juhani confirmed.

"Very well," Meetra nodded, and Atton let go of her hand to allow her to fully concentrate on the debriefing. "I think I should begin by going over what we discussed with Scourge, so that those of you who missed it are now informed. Scourge has just warned us that another direct infiltration attempt at Dromund Kaas, like Revan and Clara previously attempted, would be nothing short of suicide. The Emperor will not fall for such a plot again, and none of us will be able to get into his citadel. The only way to defeat him and end his threat to the Republic will be to draw him out."

"Draw him out? Hah!" Jolee scoffed. "What makes you think that he's going to get off that high throne of his and bring himself out to chase after us like a cat on a mouse?"

"She was just about to get to that point, Jolee," Bao-Dur said. "We all heard Scourge talk about it while you were tending the others in the dorm."

"All right! All right! I'll let her talk! Gee, young whippersnappers these days…" Jolee grumbled.

Meetra continued. "As I have just said, we must lure the Emperor into personally leading his forces in an invasion of the Republic. The consequences may be dire if things go awry, but if we're going to end the Sith threat once and for all, we have no choice. In his many encounters with Nyriss, who had served the Emperor for many years, Scourge has told us about how the Emperor is severely lacking in patience. He is quick to anger and irritate, and there have been many times in the past centuries where his impatience had almost spelt the end for him. He had only managed to survive and recuperate after many coup attempts due to good fortunes. It is up to us to ensure that his luck runs out now. _Permanently_."

"Ooh, I like the sound of _that_, darlin'," Atton laughed and rubbed Meetra on the back. "But I still don't get how we're supposed to bring about such…_things_."

"For some reason, I'm not surprised," Mira rolled her eyes at Atton, and Atton grunted in disapproval.

"So what do you suggest, Meetra?" Bastila asked.

"It's an extremely risky path to take, but it seems that it will be an inevitability: we must irritate and irk the Emperor enough with the sabotage operations that Revan and Clara had been carrying out up to now, until he snaps and launches an all-out invasion of the Republic. Remember that the Sith do not universally share his ambition to invade and destroy the Republic – if we can just eliminate the Emperor, then hopefully the Sith will scatter and disperse, until Scourge unites them all under his leadership. If what Scourge tells us is correct, then his own followers who are scattered across the Sith worlds and among the Sith fleet will rally as one and help us."

"But you just said that the Emperor is near impossible to defeat in face to face combat," Mira pointed out. "Just how in the hell are we going to 'eliminate' him, if that's the case?"

Atton shrugged. "Hey, just because none of us can take him on in a straight-up fight, doesn't mean that we can take him out by blowing up a ship with him inside it, can it?"

"We must keep in mind that Canderous has been building up the Mandalorians' strength over the past few years. I strongly believe that the Mandalorian fleet can stand a good chance against the Sith armada if they manoeuvre and mobilize in the right way," Revan reminded them.

"Yes, I think so, too," Meetra agreed. "The Mandalorian fleet may be significantly smaller than that of the Sith, but their firepower is second to none. If you and Canderous lead the fleet together, I'm very confident that you can defeat the Sith, Revan."

Bao-Dur remained pessimistic. "We shouldn't be overly confident on the Republic providing us backup if the Sith launch an attack, though. The Republic fleet was overstretched and on the brink of shattering even when Nihilus attacked Telos. They couldn't possibly lend us aid. Then there's the senators, who are all talk and no action."

"Wow, talk about keeping up hope," Mission sighed.

"If only Kreia were here," Meetra said in dismay, hanging her head and laying her hands on the large round console. "I can't help but feel lost without her guidance. She was a Sith, but I feel that my failure to save her has robbed us of much-needed knowledge and wisdom in our quest to defeat the Sith."

"No, no," Atton shook his head vehemently. "I'm glad that old witch is gone. I couldn't stand her messing with my head."

"I agree, Meetra," Revan said. "Kreia was an important teacher to us both. None of us could ever hope to feel and see through the Force as she did."

"Well, except for Visas, here. They have the same Force vision thingamabob that gives them an edge over the likes of us," Mira joked, grinning at the Miraluka who seemed to ignore her.

"And so it has come down to this," Meetra changed the subject with a serious tone. "As you all must know, there is no way that we can all stay aboard the Ebon Hawk. A number of us must go over to the Sith shuttle with Clara. If we all stay here, we will be out of provisions in no time."

"I will stay here, aboard the Ebon Hawk. Clara has made it no secret that she despises me utterly. I do not wish to stay with her for another minute," Yuthura said.

"I'm on the same page as you, Yuthura. Meetra hates me deeply, and my presence around her will do more harm than good," Meetra voiced.

"Well, if you're here, then I'm staying with you," Atton took her hand again. "I'm not letting you out of my sight again."

Meetra gave Atton a bright smile and nodded.

"I will most definitely stay here, as well," Bastila declared. "I will have nothing to do with that…witch."

"We're staying with you till the end, honey," Mira smiled at Bastila, putting her arm around Mission. "Where you go, Mission and I will follow. Ain't that right, Mission?"

Zaalbar let out a cry to signify that he was sticking with Mission, as Mission nodded and spoke. "Definitely. I don't think I can stand being around a Sith for that long." She then winced as she looked at Visas. "I'm sorry, Visas! I take it back! It's just that 'Clara'!"

"You need not worry, Mission. I will be the first to volunteer to transfer to the Sith shuttle with Clara," Visas said to Mission's surprise. "She and I share much in common. We have both experienced anguish and darkness from which we thought we could never escape from. I shall do my best to convince Clara to change her ways before it is too late for her."

"My loyalty lies with Clara. I will not let her jealousy and anger destroy her. I shall follow her to the end, and ensure that she does not stray from our common cause," Syl announced.

"Revan, I think that the paths that the others take will be affected by your decision," Meetra hypothesized. "The choice is yours."

Revan's heart sunk as he knew that the time had come where he would have to choose between his past and present. He loved both Bastila and Clara deeply, and did not want to abandon either. On one hand, he wished to stay with Bastila as they had reunited for the first time in years, but on the other hand, his absence could mean that Clara may ultimately succumb to her anger and take actions which jeopardized everything they wanted to accomplish. With a heavy sigh, Revan finally made his decision.

"I must stay with…"

A deathly silence followed, during which every crew member held their breath with anticipation of Revan's answer. Bastila's hand slowly crept to his, longing for its warm touch, but then froze as Revan replied to Meetra.

"…Clara…"

Bastila eyes began to water and she took two steps away from her husband in pain. Mission soon approached her and gave her a hug, but Bastila seemed to be beyond consolation.

"Revan, how could you do this?!" Mission shouted at Revan in disapproval. "Does your own _wife_ mean nothing to you?"

Revan explained. "It's not that, Mission. I love Bastila deeply, but it could be catastrophic if I abandoned Clara. She is extremely emotionally fragile. As much as I believe that Syl will do her best, Clara won't commit herself to our goal unless I am there to ensure that she does. I was the reason why she initially came back from the dark side while we were incarcerated by Scourge. If I leave her, we stand no chance of defeating the Sith. And besides, I have the utmost faith in Meetra to lead all of you who remain on the Ebon Hawk."

"It's alright, Mission," Bastila placed a gentle hand on Mission's arm. "I already knew that this was coming."

"Bastila, I—" Revan turned to her in sadness, but was cut off by her.

"No, Revan, please, it's alright. I…I understand now. I cannot force you to forget someone who was so important to you. Who is _still _very important to you. I know that you love me and our child, and that is enough for me. We can speak to each other again before you leave, but for now, let us continue."

"Interjection: I apologize, master," HK said to Meetra, "but my emotional matrix compels me to follow _'the' _master in this particular predicament. Please use your meatbag brain as best as you can to understand this decision."

"I will…I think?" Meetra eerily replied.

"I will follow you, Revan," Juhani decided. "You saved me from my own darkness in the grove on Dantooine, and I am forever grateful to you. I will protect you with my life."

"Good to have you on board, Juhani," Revan thanked her. "Now, since HK is tagging along with me, you guys should probably keep T3 with you. Besides, none of us have sensors in our brains, do we?"

T3 tooted positively, happy to remain with Meetra, whom he took a great liking to.

Bao-Dur sighed. "Great…since the little guy is staying here, then that must mean that I have to be the one to go over to the Sith shuttle. Ships aren't going to fix themselves, you know, and that shuttle has been given quite a punching already."

Meetra spoke to Brianna. "Since Juhani is accompanying Revan, I'd suggest that you stay here with us, Brianna. The two of you are the lightsaber combat specialists among us, after all."

"As you wish, Meetra," Brianna dutifully complied.

"You'll be needing a pilot, Revan," Carth noted. "As much as I'm creeped by the thought of hanging around with a Sith, there's no other choice. Jolee, you tagging along?"

"Uh-uh. No-sir-ree," Jolee shook his head. "I'm comfortable right here on the Ebon Hawk, thank you very much. Besides, that whippersnapper's still got a cold I have to tend to," he looked at Mission who smiled in embarrassment.

"Okay, so…have we missed anyone?" Atton questioned.

Mira sighed. "Yes, we have, you idiot."

"I will come with you, Revan. I feel that there is much I can learn by following your leadership," Mical stated.

"Everything is decided, then. Each ship will act independently of one another as we continue to sabotage the Sith production factories. With luck, all will turn out as Scourge predicts, and hopefully we'll be able to return home in one piece eventually. May the Force be with us," Meetra concluded.

"All right, let's clear this place up. We'll contact you again as soon as we get things up and running on that Sith shuttle," Carth said, walking away to prepare his personal effects.

Revan watched the crew of the two ships exchange words: Syl and Yuthura bid each other farewell as Yuthura went to speak to Mission about training her in a way which would be specifically tailored to her capabilities as a Twi'lek; HK-47 expressed his persistent disapproval of T3-M4; Meetra and Atton walked hand in hand to the cockpit; and Mira was whispering words to Bastila, no doubt about Revan.

He walked slowly towards them, and Mira gave him a nod and a smile as she left the two of them alone. He took Bastila's hand delicately in his own and walked with her to the privacy of the cargo hold.

"Revan, I must apologize to you for the way I acted before when I slapped you. It was wrong of me. I overreacted, and sought to unduly blame you. Will you forgive me?" Bastila asked, caressing his face.

"Bastila, you have _nothing _to feel sorry for," Revan smiled as he shook his head.

"I should have trusted your judgement, but as always, my passions and emotions got the better of me. I can't help but fear for myself. What if things go wrong, my love? What if by some unforeseen circumstances I am captured again like I was taken by Malak, and then…and then…"

"Ssh," Revan soothed her, placing a gentle finger on her lips. "Don't worry, Bastila. I won't let anything of that kind happen to you. And besides, the ones who are going to engage in more sabotage missions are us on board the Sith shuttle. Who knows? Maybe this time it'll be _you _who has to rescue _me_?" he joked with a silly grin.

Bastila shared his smile and leaned up to kiss him passionately on the lips. She took in every moment of pleasure as Revan's fingers ran through her hair and lovingly rubbed her across her back in a way that made her spine tingle for the first time in years. Breaking apart, Bastila peered into her husband's tender eyes as she spoke to him softly.

"Do what you must, Revan. I love you."

After sharing one last kiss with his wife, Revan departed the Ebon Hawk and accompanied the others across the frozen wastes to where the Sith shuttle still remained. Her heart getting the better of her, Bastila dashed to the ramp and watched Revan walk away until she could no longer see him through the misty winds. Shedding silent tears, she turned around and returned to the starboard dorm to rest and recompose herself.

-o-

Returning to the Sith shuttle, Revan stopped at the entrance of the dorm room as he noticed Clara lying face down, burying her head in her pillow which was dampened with tears. Although he immediately wanted to console her, he first ensured that the rest of the crew became settled before he could do so. After all the preparations had been completed, he slowly approached her, sat down beside her and laid a soft hand on her right shoulder. Seconds later, Clara shifted slightly, fragilely reaching around with her left hand and laying it over his.

"You're…you're back…," Clara whispered, a soft hint of joy in her tearful voice. "I'm…so glad…"

Revan shifted into the bed beside her, holding her in a warm hug. "I didn't want to leave you."

"Hmph. And why's that?" Clara chuckled. "Thought I'd feel lonely? Go mad?"

Revan sighed, not knowing himself whether the words that came out of his mouth was the honest truth. "I didn't want you to feel as if you had been abandoned. You mean so much to me, Clara."

"You _know _you've already forsaken me, you son of a bitch," Clara wept, gripping on Revan's shirt with her nails. "You're only staying with me to make me feel better. You're only staying with me because you think I'm going to snap at any moment like some…like some _madwoman…_"

"Clara…no…"

Clara laughed. "Heh. Ironic, isn't it? I used to let you have around as many Twi'lek 'attendants' as you wished to satisfy your needs while you were the Dark Lord, and yet your heart had well and truly belonged with me. And here comes along this Jedi princess, and you fall for her hook, line and sinker…"

Revan did not know what to say, and he could feel tears dampening his chest as Clara softly moaned.

"You don't love me anymore, Revan. You don't love me. I'm nothing more than a means to an end for you now. I'm nothing more than a tool for you to use in order to destroy the Sith Empire…"

"Clara, it's not like that at all, it's—" Revan insisted, but Clara would not listen.

"You don't _get _it, Revan. I don't care that you already have a wife. I don't hate her because she loves you. I hate her because she wants you to forsake me forever so she can keep you all to herself. It's not _fair_, Revan! All I want is to be loved by you, but she wants to go as far as to erase me from your life forever. How can you not see that?"

"…"

"I know what you think of me, Revan. You think that I am beyond redemption. They _all _do. You think that all I feel for you is lust, and that only your wife is capable of showing you true love. But believe me when I tell you that you are _wrong _to think such things about me. I _love _you, Revan. I have loved you ever since we were children. Past all of the anguish and anger that still shrouds my heart, my love for you is as pure as it had been on that night we finally fell for each other under the stars of Dantooine. So please, Revan…please don't abandon me…"

Revan held Clara firmly in his arms and laid a kiss on her lips. "I won't abandon you, Clara. I never will."

-o-

"Oh, my…aren't we a rather busy little group?" a voice cackled mischievously from within the darkness of a solitary chamber which hosted countless holo-images of a planet covered in ice and snow. Oblivious to all who partook in the meeting on Khar Delba, several of Gerome's tiny camera bugs he had his operatives plant all over the exterior of Scourge's cruiser had detached themselves from their host and re-embedded themselves upon the surface of the Ebon Hawk when it was taken in by the cruiser's tractor beam. Around a dozen more had also latched onto the Sith shuttle during the meeting, camouflaging perfectly against the surroundings as they moved about. And now, from the perfect safety of his own cruiser surrounded by an entire fleet of battleships and fighters, Gerome lay patiently in waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

"Master Gerome," a uniformed officer addressed Gerome after he came by the entrance, "our scouts stand ready with their fighters to immediately intercept Revan and Clara's vessels."

"Oh, tsk tsk tsk…come now, where is the fun in _that_, may I ask?" Gerome clicked his tongue in disapproval. "Several years of passiveness has left me rather…_downhearted_. Would it not be exciting to watch the Emperor finally unleash his wrath upon his enemies and take command of our gargantuan fleet to launch an all-out attack on the Republic? The very thought makes me _tingle _with anticipation! No. We shall give the fools more time to enjoy themselves while they can. In the meanwhile, command the rest of the fleets to assume a wide, encircling formation across all of the star systems in the vicinity. Order them to withdraw and cede ground, if they run the risk of engaging in combat with the fools. These are but mice who fail to realize that they are one step away from entrapping themselves by their own actions. Just think of it…we can capture Revan, Clara and their nonchalant band of misfits, and at the same time, we will finally launch a new, glorious campaign against the Republic which can only result in our victory. What have we to lose, may I ask?"

"Very well, milord. I shall command the fleet to act as per your orders," the officer bowed and withdrew.

Gerome cackled madly to himself once the officer left, eagerly looking forward to the future.

"I simply cannot contain my excitement, Revan. You may be a brilliant strategist and tactician in the field, but what good can you do when your opponent will always be three steps ahead of you? Will you rise up to the challenge and prove your worth, or will you fail and become yet another victim of the Emperor's hunger? We shall see…"


	19. Quicksand

**Chapter 19**

**Quicksand**

A week had passed since the group separated into the Ebon Hawk and Sith shuttle. Over that time, they had managed between them to neutralize over a dozen fleet production facilities across Sith space, narrowly managing to avoid detection on occasion. Yuthura took every opportunity to train Mission in between operations, and Bastila, Mira and Brianna currently watched on as the older Twi'lek instructed her younger learner using the lightsaber-length shock sticks given to them by Brianna.

Yuthura committed all of her energy towards tweaking and improving Mission's Twi'lek senses, in particular in their mutually shared ability to communicate through movements in their lekku. The three other Jedi looked on with curious interest, eager to learn more about the Twi'leks' unique form of communication as Yuthura gave brief and sudden movements and twitches of her lekku as a precaution and sign to Mission of where she would strike, before she swung her shock stick.

Mission's training extended well beyond simply using her lekku to communicate with Yuthura. Yuthura had also taught her to fuel her strength using the passion of the Sith, and yet rely on the discipline and purity of the Jedi to achieve a perfect balance between inner peace and emotionality. Whereas the darkness that had once inhabited within Visas's heart was borne of her inner pain and sorrow, Yuthura's darkness was a result of her burning desire to end slavery wherever she saw it occur. Seeing to it that Mission would still be able to control her emotions along with a strong sense of justice, Yuthura sought to ensure that Mission would not repeat the same mistakes as she did.

Having grown up on Taris for a little over nine years, Mission had close to no other Twi'leks to converse with besides her brother Griff and the Hidden Bek Zaerdra, who would occasionally care for Mission after she joined the lower city gang. As a result, her ability to communicate using her lekku was very minimal due to years of relying entirely on communicating in Basic. However, after merely two days of intensive training with Yuthura, Mission became quickly accustomed to the practice, expertly predicting and deflecting Yuthura's blows in combat, and also following other instructions given to her purely through lekku movements by Yuthura.

"Very good, Mission," Yuthura smiled and commended her. "You are truly a fast learner. It is a shame that I didn't get the chance to meet you on Korriban."

"Well, Revan _is _a very protective guy," Mission grinned, looking over her shoulder at Bastila who chuckled, knowing all too well about her husband's habits. "I mean, that's why he left me on board the Ebon Hawk with Juhani and T3 when we came to Korriban, and also why he left us behind when he came out here with just the droids to accompany him."

"Yes. Revan is truly a caring man indeed," Yuthura said, remembering back to the day he spared her life in Naga Sadow's tomb. Looking up and noticing that Bastila was made slightly uncomfortable by her remark, she quickly changed the subject. "I believe your training is complete, Mission. If you believe yourself to be up to the task now, would you like put your skills to practice in a sparring match against Bastila and Mira?"

"R-really?" Mission gasped, slightly flustered. She was still not totally confident in her abilities, as she never believed that any of her Jedi teachers truly gave it their all in combat against her and therefore went easy on her. She believed that she was taught simply because the others believed that educating her in the ways of the Jedi would go towards raising her chances of survival and nothing else.

"Yes, I insist," Yuthura nodded. "Judging from what the others have told me about your progress since the early days of your training up till now, I truly believe that you are ready for a true test."

"It is for the best, Mish," Bastila agreed, getting up from the container she was sitting on and taking up one of the shock sticks which lay next to Mira. "Testing yourself now is the only way that you will be able to determine for yourself if all your days of training have finally paid off."

Mira yawned and stretched her arms up in the air. "Do I _have _to? I was starting to enjoy watching this thing. It's kinda interesting, if you ask me."

"Mira…" Bastila gave one of her insistent looks which Mission disliked due to the emotional guilt they tended to evoke.

"Oh, all right, all right!" Mira whined, picking up her shock stick. She walked next to Bastila and stood opposite to Mission and Yuthura. "Geez, a girl can't even get a bit of proper rest before having to go into the action…"

"What about Brianna? Isn't she going to do anything?" Mission questioned.

"No. I will watch you and offer feedback after you conclude," Brianna shook her head and gave a slight smile, indicative of her faith in Mission.

"As much as it may disturb and pain both of you to do so against someone you care about so deeply, I must ask you to show Mission no mercy or respite in this exercise," Yuthura requested of them. The two Jedi looked at her in shock.

"What? You mean go all out against my sis? To try and hurt her? I couldn't ever do that!" Mira argued.

Yuthura further implored them. "Please, it is for her own good. It is better for Mission to be left bruised and stunned now than to be killed by a Sith later. I ask you to show her no mercy or respite right now, for she will receive none when she faces the true enemy. If there is one thing that I have learned during all the years I spent on Korriban, it is that the Sith fight to win at all costs. Expect no fairness whatsoever from them."

"She is right. We cannot afford to let our affections for each other get in the way of this mission," Brianna reinforced her.

"Well…Jolee _is _available should we need him," Bastila admitted. "Very well. I see that this is for the best."

"Okay, girls, let's get on with this," Mission prepared herself, holding her shock stick in front of her. "Just do me a favor, both of you, and don't strike at or pull at my lekku, okay? It can sometimes cause our species to uh…_die_."

"_No_ mercy. _No _respite," Brianna reiterated, much to Mission's disappointment.

"Alright then, I guess that's out of the question. Now let's get on to — woah!" Mission shouted, surprised to see that Bastila had launched a jab at her left shoulder which she narrowly managed to dodge just in time. It was all too clear that Bastila took the "no mercy or respite" part to heart in the hopes that Mission would be well and truly ready to fight for her life.

Brianna watched on calmly and intently as the two Twi'leks were pushed on the defensive by their human opponents. She observed Yuthura making frantic movements in her lekku to give discrete signals to Mission, who was far too occupied in holding her own out against Bastila's rapid attacks. Although Yuthura, as a more experienced Jedi and lightsaber duelist, could well and truly manage Mira's attacks, her constant concern for Mission held her back from fully concentrating on her own battle.

"Concentrate, Mission! You _must _pay attention to my lekku movements!" Yuthura shouted.

"This isn't it, Mission! You won't survive out there if you can't defeat me now!" Bastila cried out while dealing blow after blow against Mission's shock stick. "If you cannot defeat me, then you are already dead!"

Mission felt her head throbbing in pain and thought she could take no more as she initiated a heavy hirozontal swing which caused Bastila to temporarily draw back. Both of them panted heavily, while Yuthura and Mira were locked in a grapple.

"This is it, Mission. It's now or never," Bastila spoke through gritted teeth, pointing her shock stick at Mission. "You will have no further opportunities to prove yourself beyond this. As much as I want to bring you back to Telos and reunite you with your future husband, if you cannot defeat me here, then you will have no chance of survival. I will _not _bring back to Rodric the corpse of his fiancée. I _refuse _to do so."

"You're right, Bastila," Mission spoke with determination and assumed her Shii-Cho stance. "I can't keep on holding back any longer!"

She launched herself in a renewed attack at Bastila, forcing the more experienced Jedi to fall back on the defensive style of Soresu. All of a sudden, she found enough time to send Yuthura a message through movements in her lekku.

'_Bastila is lacking in responsiveness. She is easily thrown back following sudden counterattacks, and takes time to adjust.'_

'_Mira's attacks are not focused, and her discipline is inadequate. She is fast, but is quickly worn out by highly physical and sustained broad strikes,' _Yuthura communicated back to her.

Out of instinct, the two Twi'leks switched opponents as soon as Yuthura sent Mission the message regarding Mira's combat style. The two humans were utterly bewildered by the sudden attacks of the opposing duelists, and struggled to cope with the change. In an instant, the tables were turned against Bastila and Mira who were formerly winning the fight.

Mira retreated and backed up until her back hit the wall of the cargo hold. Fighting desperately to repel Mission's advance, she rushed forward with a flurry of quick Ataru strikes. With her momentum lost, Mission was thrown back on the defensive, and her comparative lack of saber combat experience was starting to show. Mira brought her shock stick hard down in a heavy vertical attack, which Mission barely managed to contain and lock due to her even lighter frame. Sensing that Mission was already giving her all, Mira quickly drew her left hand off of her weapon, curled her fingers into a fist and launched a jab which struck Mission in the right cheek. The Twi'lek stumbled and withdrew in pain and looked up at her deploringly.

Mira shrugged. "Fight to survive, hun."

Mission reassumed her combat stance and poised herself to strike at Mira who did not move from her spot. All the while, Yuthura and Bastila were still engaged in an even match which's balance seemingly did not tip the slightest towards either of them.

Mission, getting a bright idea, gave Mira a small smirk. "Fight to survive, huh?" Taking advantage of Mira's inactivity, she then immediately charged towards Bastila. Mira looked on in shock and hastily ran to engage Mission, but she was too late: Bastila had hardly enough time to react as Mission leapt towards her with her lightsaber held high in the air. Unable to do anything about Mission's attack, Bastila froze in shock as Yuthura dealt her a blow against her stomach and Mission hit her hard on the back. The sudden jolt of electrical current overwhelming and incapacitating her, Bastila collapsed face-down on the floor and her weapon clattered out of her hand.

"Ohh dear…_bad _mistake," Mira bit her lip as she faced the two Twi'leks who began to encircle her.

In an attempt to quickly carry out a "divide and conquer" strategy, Mira launched a desperate and fast attack aimed at Mission, but was unable to overcome her opponent's now composed and focused Soresu defence – a skill which she acquired from Mical. Her frustration and inability to beat Mission had prevented Mira from taking any adequate steps to ensure that she was prepared for the attack of Yuthura, who simply pulled her away from Mission using the Force, then stabbed her shock stick against her back. Defeated, Mira fell in pain on her left side.

"Well done, Mission," Brianna congratulated her. "You have proven to me that you can indeed hold your own against a true opponent. There is nothing which I can critique."

"The same definitely doesn't go for the two of us, huh?" Mira chuckled, groaning on the floor as Yuthura stooped down to help her.

"Sis,are you alright?" Mission spoke softly after she ran over to Bastila and crouched by her side. She turned Bastila over and saw that she was still suffering from a mild paralysis, but was otherwise unhurt.

"Y-yes, Mission, I am fine," Bastila nodded with a weak smile. "You may have struck me in the back harder than I would have liked, but I assure you that I will be all right. Funny, though, isn't it? What pregnancy and motherhood can do to one's saber skills?"

"Yeah, but I still hit you pretty damn hard. I took the whole thing too seriously."

"No, Mission, it's alright. You've proved today that you are a true Jedi. I am so proud of you." Bastila sat up and gave Mission a hug which was returned.

"You did well, Mission. It makes me proud to have taught someone like you," Yuthura smiled as she came over and helped both Mission and Bastila to their feet.

"Don't mention it, Yuthura. You're a fine teacher. Pity that Atton can't claim to be one, right, Mira?" Mission thanked Yuthura and then grinned at Mira who laughed.

All of them subsequently turned their attention to the entrance, where Meetra had approached them with an important message. "Sorry for interrupting, guys, but please come to the cockpit as soon as possible. We've just come out of hyperspace, and Revan's on the comlink."

Meetra disappeared back to the cockpit, and the five who were inside the cargo hold followed after her, Bastila and Mira rubbing their sores and bruises as they did so.

-o-

"Meetra, is everyone present with you?" Revan's voice came through the comlink.

"Yes, Revan, please go ahead," Meetra replied to her long-time friend after quickly making sure that everyone was assembled.

"As you all know, we have been successfully sabotaging numerous Sith fleet factories during the past week. However, for our next target, it is imperative that we link up and progress through the planet together. Clara tells me that the planet's name is Terralig. Unlike what was the case for the other planets, Clara's knowledge of the place is limited besides the fact that it is known to host one of the largest and most critical fleet production facilities in the Sith Empire. There is not one, but several chains of factories and plants on the planet. We will need to rendezvous and cautiously investigate the factories one by one."

"One by one, Revan? Won't that only serve to alert all other plants of our presence, even if we manage to disable one?" Meetra asked.

"Fortunately, there is a solution," Revan explained. "Clara tells me that all of the plants are linked together through a common communications network. If we manage to take control of the communications towers, eliminate all of the Sith patrols and prevent them from sending a distress signal to the other plants, then we won't have to face the risk of detection by the others."

"I don't know, Revan.I was always confident during our previous operations, but this one…I can't help but get a bad feeling," Bastila voiced her concern.

"There's no other way for it, Bastila. As risky as it may seem, we have no choice. It's the only way to draw the Emperor out so that we can end his schemes once and for all," Revan sighed.

"I dunno, Revan, but I can't help but agree with Bastila on this one," Atton said. "You'd think that with all the Sith chasing after us, that every single planet we've been to would have been fortified with a thick cloud of battleships, but it wasn't the case. They were all so…_unguarded_. I've been wondering for some time, but…what if it's a trap?"

"Maybe they're not as active out here as the guys who are closer to the core worlds of the Empire or something," Mira shrugged. "After all, we're way far out here in the fringe worlds. It should be expected that security isn't that great."

"Nevertheless, we should all exercise extreme caution," Brianna suggested. "Nobody should operate alone. Not even the two of you," she looked at Mira and Mission.

"What, can't a girl have some fun, Bri?" Mira chuckled.

"Brianna is right. Nobody should go alone out there after we land. We'll land in a displaced position far away from a production plant and start off from there. I'm sure you all know the drill?" Revan said.

Zaalbar let out a low grunt, dissatisfied with his unchanging role of having to guard the ship due to his terrible ability to remain undetected. T3 tooted in disappointment as well, for his bulky and inflexible body did not allow him to be effective in stealth missions like HK.

"Hey, look on the bright side, bud," Mira patted Zaalbar on the shoulder. "Everyone here would much rather have you guarding the ships than to have Hanharr tagging along with us."

"Sorry, you two," Revan chuckled. "Well, keep your eyes open as we approach the planet. Never know if spies may be watching. I'll see you all on the ground."

"Talking about spies – what a nice way to give someone enthusiasm, eh?" Atton joked after Revan's transmission ended. "In any case, I'll set course to these co-ordinates that Revan and Clara have given us. Hopefully we won't be in for a rough surprise."

"Be careful, Atton, and don't crash the ship," Meetra smiled and patted him on the hand, and he grinned back at her. She then got up and began to walk out of the cockpit. "Bastila, may I have a word with you?"

"Of course, Meetra," Bastila replied and walked with her. After they ensured that they were alone in the starboard dorm, Meetra spoke to her.

"Bastila, as you must know, since Revan is on board the Sith shuttle, it falls upon Mission, Mira and myself to look out for you. As much as it may seem that you have made peace with the fact that Revan elected to remain with Clara, I can't help but feel that you are still…I don't know… _saddened_."

Bastila sighed deeply and looked at the floor in reflection before revealing to Meetra what lay in her heart. "I am, Meetra. Despite my agreement with Revan that it is best for him to remain with her in the interest of keeping her in line with our goal, I must confess to you that I still remain somewhat selfish, as I have always been. I _do _feel jealousy. I _do _feel resentment for her. Deep inside, I know that she is far superior to me in every aspect; her command of the Force, her lightsaber skills, her intellect; her beauty and her charm. But above all, I trust Revan's judgment. I cannot force him to change his feelings for her or myself."

"You have no trust in Clara, yes?"

"Not in the slightest," Bastila shook her head. "No matter what she says, I simply cannot trust her. I can never bring myself to ever trust that…witch…"

"I share your concern, Bastila. I may not have had the chance to say this to you before, but…as you know, I was one of the Jedi who joined Revan in his war against the Mandalorians, as did Malak and Clara. But unlike them, who gave in to their thirst for power, I remained true to my sole duty – to protect Revan. To protect him not only from the enemies who sought to end his life, but also from himself. I failed that duty once, but I will not fail a second time. Even if it costs me my life, I will see to it that he returns with you to your child."

Bastila smirked. "I don't think Atton will allow that."

Meetra laughed. "Well, what can I say? Atton does what he's best at – watching me. And that's in more ways than one."

"As much as the future is uncertain, I do pray that the two of you will be able to enjoy a life of peace together after all of this is finished. There aren't many people out there who deserve happiness as much as you, Meetra, considering all that you have done and sacrificed."

"Come on, let's not get too optimistic, Bastila," Meetra smiled. "I'm getting up there in years now – a child might very well be out of the question."

"Never say never," Bastila beamed.

"I see now why Revan adores you," Meetra chortled. Bastila shared in her laughter, before her smile faded away at the thought of him and Clara. Seeing this, Meetra smiled, gently laying her hands on Bastila's shoulders. "Hey, look on the bright side, Bastila – there's _one _thing in which you're definitely better than Clara."

"What's that, Meetra?" Bastila asked, perplexed.

"You're a _much_ better mother. Better than she will ever be."

Bastila smiled in appreciation and walked back to the cockpit along with Meetra.

-o-

"Well, how was that?" Revan turned his head and spoke to Clara who was standing behind him.

"Your ability to give orders has severely deteriorated somewhat since you were the Dark Lord, I see," Clara grinned. "It wasn't that good, but it wasn't shitty either – just enough."

"But you're absolutely sure you don't know much about that place? I can't shake the feeling that Atton may be right," Revan said worriedly.

"Atton may be a knucklehead, but I agree as well. We should exercise caution," Bao-Dur said.

Clara rolled her eyes. "I'm a _Jedi_, not an atlas. Don't expect me to know and memorize every single planet in Sith space like the back of my hand. Regardless of what may be waiting for us, it's our duty to shut down whatever factories that may be down there."

"Doesn't seem like there's any fleet patrol hovering over the planet," Carth noted as the shuttle drew closer to the yellow, dusty planet that was Terralig. "Nevertheless, we should exercise caution."

"Visas…are you all right?" Mical noticed her staring intently at the planet.

"This planet…just like all the others, it has been drained and robbed of all life. But _this _planet…it is worse by far," the Miraluka exhaled, her hand laid over her heart. "I can feel its anguish and misery from where I stand. The Sith may have consumed all life on Katarr, just as they did in all the worlds we have treaded upon, but _this _world…its suffering has been of indescribable scale,"

"What did you expect, my dear? Shit happens when you're ruled by a maniacal tyrant. Set course for a descent," Clara said.

Carth shrugged and sighed. "Yes, ma'am."

-o-

The two ships landed next to one another in an isolated area out in the wide desert of Terralig, taking cover in the thick clouds which littered the atmosphere to avoid potential spotting by sentries. After a quick briefing by both Revan and Clara, everyone with the exception of Zaalbar and T3 began their long approach to the nearest Sith fleet production facility which was just visible far off in the distance over several hills.

At the front of the group were Mission, Yuthura and Mira, the three experts of stealth operations in the group, as well as HK in order to make use of his far-reaching vision. Brianna and Juhani followed a few feet behind to support them in case of attack, and the rest of the party were scattered at the rear, with Jolee grumbling at the very back as he strolled through the sand. Revan was made extremely nervous and uneasy as Bastila and Clara walked close by on either side of him, stubbornly refusing to look at or speak to each other.

"Wow, they look tense, don't they?" Mission commented to Mira as she took a glance over her shoulder.

"Well, yeah, it's understandable. One's his wife, and the other, I presume, was his fiancée of some sort. They both want him; he wants both of them; they all feel awkward because of it. Isn't it obvious?" Mira chuckled. "I dunno about you, but if I were Revan, then I'd…well, let's not get to that right now."

"How did I expect you to say something like that?" Mission winced at Mira's joke.

"Why wouldn't he? After all, they're both gorgeous," Mira giggled. "Talk about having an angel on one shoulder and a succubus on the other."

HK quickly interrupted, tired of their talk. "Notice: If you two meatbags have had enough with your petty and disgusting exchange, I believe that there lies some skeletal remains approximately 345 meters due 12.5 degrees from our current location."

Mission immediately winced at the mention. "Ske-skeletal remains?"

"Confirmation: That is correct. I can only hope that the carcass had met its end in quick and brutal fashion instead of simply dying of malnourishment and thirst. To think that I have been robbed of potential violence would cause bolts to well up in my system," HK responded, cocked his rifle and began to run towards the bones.

"HK's found something – let's go!" Mira yelled back to the rest of the group who began to run after them.

They bounded over towards the set of bones, keeping one watchful eye on the fleet factory far off in the distance. Mission and Mira were the first to stop in front of the skeleton which's state of decomposition suggested that it had lay in the desert for years. The others had caught up and looked on the set of remains with curious attention.

"It seems that it was one of our people," Syl said in disappointment as she looked at the structure of the skull. "Just one of many who have died from slavery at the hands of the Sith."

"How do you think he died? Of course there's always the possibility that he was shot out here, but after all, this _is _a desert," Mission said as she crouched down to closely study the skeleton.

"Hm? What's this?" Mira raised an eyebrow, crouching down and pulling at a piece of paper which's corner just barely poked out the surface of the sand. She brushed the surrounding sand away with her fingers and pulled it delicately, taking care not to cause any tears. Raising it to eye-level, she stared at it curiously. "It's a…note?"

"What does it say?" Bastila asked, looking over Mira's shoulder.

"Let's see…" Mira made slight mumbling sounds as she read the paper by herself. However, after skimming through a few of the fading lines, she froze, not knowing how to react.

"What's the problem, Mira? Why don't you read it to us? For all we know, it could be vital intelligence about the nearby factory," Brianna questioned with slight irritation.

"It's…it's not intel," Mira blankly said. "Mission, you…you should read this…"

"What? Me?" Mission chuckled in surprise. "How would I know anything about this?"

"No. You…you should read this," Mira murmured again, handing her the piece of paper.

"Always the joker, Mira, tsk tsk tsk," Mission clicked her tongue as she took the paper out of Mira's hands and began to read.

_Time: Unknown Date: Unknown_

_It's been weeks since I was dragged out here by those red-skinned freaks and their human underlings. Weeks…months…how could I be able to tell? I've endured endless lashings and torture by those Sith. Heheheh…it makes me laugh. Makes me laugh that I could escape my miseries by running as far away as I could. Away from it all. Was…so wrong…Growing hungrier and thirstier by the minute…_

_Is~`\ is that you, little sis? Have you finally forgiven me? Heheh~_/my mistake~~only-_a mirage__

_Been days since I finally managed to escape from the bastards. Smartest thing I had ever done. Smart, yet so~-`so stupid. If only never got involved wh Exchge~-_ Would stl be wh_\_ family wth Mission..._

_All becse of_/~ one_ stupid tach/- gland._

_Tired|-`~\ . Hot/\~_Thirsty. Slee~p__

_Love_you~_'/ Mission_/_

As soon as she finished reading the note, Mission slumped onto her knees. Her breathing became erratic and her heart began to race with shocked denial. She lurched forward and hovered her trembling hand over the bones of her deceased brother, shaking her head wildly as she did so. All of her Jedi teachings seemed to leave her in an instant as she was filled with utter rage and sorrow beyond imagination and began to puff in anger, the knuckles of her clenched fists turning white.

"M…Mission?" Bastila said in concern, placing a soft hand on Mission's back.

"It was her brother," Mira mournfully announced to the group who, with the exception of HK and Clara, showed genuine sympathy.

"They…they'll _pay _for this…" Mission seethed in anger, gripping her lightsaber as she glared at the factory in the distance. "Every single one of them…dead…"

"Control yourself, Mission!" Bastila begged, throwing both arms around Mission's hip and restraining her. To see her normally cheerful and optimistic sister immolated in genuine hatred and rage struck fear in her heart.

"You don't want that kind of thought running in your head, Mission. Trust me on that," Atton warned her.

"_Remember_, Mission. _Remember _what Visas and I have taught you!" Yuthura cried, grabbing Mission by the shoulders and looking her in the eyes. "Don't let your anger consume you – refocus it! Refocus it so that it will fuel your determination in achieving the final goal, instead of allowing it to pull you down the path of destructive vengeance!"

Clara also pitched in. "Take some advice from a Sith bitch like me, kiddo. Believe me when I say that you must never let that kind of anger cloud your judgement."

"I don't care!" Mission shrieked, struggling against Bastila's hold. "I'll fucking kill them! I'll kill all of those bastards!"

"Hush down, Mission, or the Sith will hear you!" Mira hissed as she assisted Bastila in restraining her.

"My broth…my brother is…is…," Mission tearfully said in a hoarse voice. After a few more seconds of struggling, she finally succumbed to her shock and fainted in Bastila's arms.

"HK," Revan sighed, kneeling down and feeling Mission's forehead which was significantly heated up, "take Mission back to the Hawk. Zaalbar and T3 will take care of her. Return quickly after you've dropped her off. We have to go on."

"Confirmation: As you wish, Master," HK obeyed, taking Mission effortlessly up in his strong metallic arms. He ran with all haste back to the Ebon Hawk, while the rest of the party looked down at Griff's remains. Silently, Bastila and Mira moved to bury him beneath the sand, and the others soon joined them in doing so. A quiet memorial followed, and once HK-47 returned, they proceeded to walk towards the factory.

"Hold here," Revan said, and the others halted behind him. They crouched on the reverse slope of a tall hill, hiding in the natural cover it provided while they looked for any movement from the factory floor.

"The ground between this hill and the factory is completely flat terrain. There's no way that we'll avoid detection trekking over a distance that long," Clara noted.

"It's down to us, huh?" Mira sighed, looking sideways at Yuthura, who was equipped with a stealth device, and Juhani who was naturally gifted in Force Camouflage.

"HK, hand each of them one of your transponders," Revan instructed.

"Affirmative: As you wish, Master," HK answered and followed Revan's order.

"Remember: your task is to neutralize the perimeter guards and surveillance devices, not to act as a combat vanguard. So don't just go off gallivanting and slaying, would you?" Clara requested.

"Combat never was my forte, honey," Mira grinned as she activated her stealth device and faded out of vision along with Yuthura and Juhani. "We'll contact you once we're done."

"Good luck," Bastila silently whispered as she watched three pairs of footsteps rapidly make their way across the desert alongside each other.

But no matter how optimistic she tried to remain, or no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake off an eerie feeling which constantly pulled at her emotions.

What if Atton was right?


	20. Abandonment

**Chapter 20**

**Abandonment**

"_But general, that plan is simply suicide! We don't have the forces to pull off such a manoeuvre!" a young captain argued with Revan in the command bridge of the flagship._

"_As far as I'm aware, you have forces aplenty for such a mission, captain," Revan answered, cynically resting his chin against the top of his hands. "I am not sending your squad to attack the bulk of the Mandalorian forces on your own. Your only goal is to create a diversion on their left flank and then quickly withdraw to the main body of our forces for a general attack."_

"_Sir, I must protest," the captain insisted. "I have had my scouts return from a general watch of the perimeter. Less than a third of them have returned from their missions. There is simply no hope for my squad should you command us to attack the Mandalorians' left flank."_

"_Do you doubt my judgement and ability, captain? Do you honestly believe that I will not be able to follow up on your initial attack with the bulk of our forces and end this war once and for all? Has there been a single instance in which my decisions have resulted in failure or defeat?" Revan slowly began to grow ireful, his eyes ever so slightly glaring at the captain. _

_The captain kept back his inner frustration as he let out a sigh. "No, sir…"_

"_Then you only have to trust in me and fulfil your duty. Dismissed," Revan looked down at the holo-map, and the captain saluted him and departed to gather his crew._

"_At last, we shall soon be able to end the Mandalorians' murderous rampage across the galaxy. At last, we shall be able to accomplish that which we set out to do," Alek said, his heart brimming with confidence._

"_Yes, yes, that and much more," Revan waved his hand about in irritation, wishing only to concentrate on the battle that was to come. "Now, we must decide on which specific point along the Mandalorians' line we will strike."_

"_I thought you said we were going for a general attack?" Clara asked, her arms crossed as she raised an eyebrow._

"_My dear Clara, there is no such thing as a general attack for me. You know how obsessive I get over micromanagement," Revan chuckled darkly. "Ah, at last, I have it. Theta squadron shall attack the center-left section of the Mandalorian fleet, and—"_

_Revan was cut off by the sudden shifting of the command bridge's entrance doors, through which a fuming Meetra stormed towards him with eyes full of fury. She stopped at the opposite end of the map board and slammed her fists against it._

"_How can you do this, Revan? How could you order such brave men and women to their deaths?" she angrily said to him._

_Observing that everyone else had gone quiet, Revan looked around and spoke to them. "Would you all kindly leave us for a while?"_

_All of the people around them soon departed the room; Alek grunted in frustration, while Clara rolled her eyes and spun about to leave. Once everyone was gone, Revan replied to Meetra's question._

"_I assume you're here because you've just spoken to the captain whom I have sent on the mission to weaken the Mandalorians' left flank?"_

_Meetra did not answer, instead looking at him with eyes of fire._

"_Hmph. You obviously must have," Revan concluded. "Well, what of it?"_

"_You know they can't survive out there, and yet you've send them to their deaths. You haven't the slightest bit of remorse for your actions, Revan. Why?!"_

"_Would you prefer a sweet lie or the hard truth?"_

"…"

"_The hard truth it is, then," Revan leaned back in his seat. "Yes, you are right. I have sent them to their deaths. But I send them to their deaths in the interest of utilising their sacrifice in the interest of preserving and saving the bulk of the fleet. Captain Jensen's abilities have diminished greatly since the early part of our campaign, and so has the collective ability of his squad. They have made several slips here and there which I had to address in order to avoid excessive losses. They will be more of a burden than an asset if we keep them long – a burden which may lead to the loss of invaluable parts of the fleet."_

"_You…you have changed, Revan," Meetra's breathing became unstable and erratic. "You are not the one I trusted and followed out here. You are not the one whom I endeavoured to protect. You are not the friend whom I love. You are…different…"_

_Revan simply stared blankly at her. "You don't know what you're talking about, Meetra. I simply suggest that you prepare yourself for the upcoming encounter. I'll be giving you your orders in due time."_

_Overcome by frustration and Revan's stubbornness, Meetra leaned forward and dealt a slap across his face. Revan did not do as much as let out a whimper, his silence unbroken as he simply looked back at her._

"_I came with you because I care about you, Revan. Because I wanted to protect you. I see now that I'm powerless to even protect you from yourself."_

_Meetra quickly turned around and left with a heavy heart. After she stormed out of the bridge, Clara later came in by herself with a smirk on her face, and Revan darkly smiled back at her. She walked around the map and sat herself down in Revan's lap, leaned back against his chest and caressed his brow._

"_Crazy little bitch, isn't she? Does she even realize where our true ambitions lie?" she chuckled._

"_Meetra will be Meetra, as always. There's nothing you can change about her," Revan replied, putting his arms warmly around Clara._

"_You know, I really wish you would just send her on such missions and leave her be. She could take out hundreds of foes on her own, and we could leave her behind forever. It'd be just one more step towards achieving the future that we desire."_

"_I couldn't do that, and you know it," Revan softly laughed. "You know yourself that Meetra is one of the most important people who are in this fleet, and her contribution is invaluable. Besides…I couldn't send one of my friends to her death, could I? A hundred ordinary pilots and soldiers I don't particularly care about is one thing, but a close friend is another."_

"…_Smooth-talking son of a bitch…" Clara grinned as she leaned in to kiss Revan._

-o-

"Meetra? Are you alright?" Meetra opened her eyes and raised her forehead off the warm sand as she heard Revan speak to her.

"Huh? I…yeah," she answered, slightly flustered from her recalling of a very distressful moment in her life. Clara gave both Meetra and Bastila a disdainful look over her shoulder, frustrated that she had to stay in the same place with them for longer than a minute.

"They have been gone for some time, and none of them have contacted us as of yet," Bastila said, worrying about Mira, Yuthura and Juhani. "I cannot help but feel concern for them."

"I told you you should have gone instead of them, Syl. You would have dealt with all the perimeter guards and called back by now. This bores me," Clara yawned, lying stomach-down on the sand and rubbing up against Revan, much to the discomfort of Bastila who lay opposite.

"Lucky bastard," Atton grumbled under his breath.

"Don't get ticked off, Atton," Meetra rubbed Atton's back, somewhat soothing him.

"Bastila? Is something the matter?" Revan gently laid his hand on that of his wife who let out a sigh.

"I am just…downhearted. I feel for Mission. I know how it feels to lose a member of my family and to realize that they will never return," she fondled Revan's hand.

"You are not alone, Bastila. There is not one among us who did not suffer the loss of a loved one," Visas said.

"Statement: This humble unit begs to differ," HK piped at a most inappropriate time.

"You're a droid, stupid," Atton rolled his eyes.

"Ssh…Mira's calling in," Revan declared, taking out his transponder and holding it in front of him so the others could hear.

"This is Mira, do you read me?" she spoke in a hushed whisper.

"We read you, Mira," Revan confirmed.

"We've managed to neutralize all of the perimeter patrols as well as the other security measures in the front portion of the facility's base floor. You guys can come in now, but be quick about it."

"We're on our way. Thanks, you three," Revan clicked the transponder and hastily got up on his feet. "Let's move."

They quickly ran across the dunes and into the base of the fleet production facility, which was mostly poorly lit and produced a constant racket from the never-ending movement of machinery. It could be seen that several security feed cameras had been disabled, and that behind several tall crates lay the dead bodies of numerous Sith guards which eventually lead to the three waiting Jedi who came out of their camouflaged state.

"Good work, all of you," Revan commended the three skirmishers. "Now that we're all in the facility, we can work our way up to the control center, wherever that may be. We should probably split up into three groups of about five people and clear our way through various sections until we find it."

"That sounds awfully dangerous, Revan. We don't even have a clue as to the layout of this facility. We'd be walking straight into a trap," Brianna voiced her concern.

"You obviously don't have much faith in our abilities, my dear girl," Clara smirked. "We have able scouts aplenty. The three of you who have finished the initial scouting task will each go in one group. I'm sure we can work out the rest of the dividing work right now."

"I thought you were the one who doubted our abilities in the first place?" Atton noted, remembering Clara's words while they were waiting under the hot desert sun, before quickly looking away as she glared at him.

"First thing's first: we need to take the lift to the next level and work through the entire floor before moving on to the next," Meetra said. "We'll definitely be able to cover more ground if we split up into three teams like Clara suggests."

"With so much at stake, dare we divide ourselves?" Brianna stated.

"We have no choice. We've come this far – there's no going back, only forward," Clara shook her head.

"To the lift, then. You have a pass card, right?" Revan asked Mira, who flashed the pass card she took from a dead guard in her hand. "Let's go. Mira, Yuthura and Juhani, the three of you should head up first in stealth. The rest of us will follow you up once you've ensured that the coast is clear."

"Why do I have to do everything?" Mira whined, then gave a slight jerk of her head towards the lift to Yuthura and Juhani who joined her.

"Revan, as much as I acknowledge the fact that it is imperative that we follow Scourge's plan in order to ultimately defeat the Emperor, I can't help but feel that it would be best for us if we were to…withdraw," Mical gave his opinion.

"We've come this far. If the loss of Terralig isn't enough to vex the Emperor and goad him into launching the attack that Scourge describes as necessary to stop him, then I don't know what will," Clara said, then crossed her arms at the three women who stopped and looked back at the rest of the group. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get going!"

The three of them walked into the lift after Mira unlocked it using her key card, and then stealthily faded into the background. After they ascended to the next level, Yuthura and Juhani carefully crept up behind the two guards who stood by the entrance to the lift, killing them by snapping their necks after Mira had disabled the camera on the ceiling using the Force. They promptly scoured the area for more potential patrols, and to their relief, there was only a few security cameras that needed disabling.

"Mira again. There doesn't appear to be any more guards for now, and we've disabled the cameras. You can all come up when you're ready, and we can split up and advance through this floor," she said into the transponder.

"We're on our way," Revan responded. Moments later, the rest of the group came up on the elevator and divided themselves into three groups as proposed.

"Why couldn't you disable all the cameras and take care of all the guards like you did on the ground level?" Bastila asked Mira as they walked with Jolee, Carth and Visas. In the interest of avoiding unnecessary conflict, it was decided that both Bastila and Clara would each be part of one group separate from Revan's.

"Wouldn't you rather be up here with us than waiting nervously below?" Mira grumbled, then raised her hand up beside her head. "Hold up here, guys. I haven't cleared out this section yet. I'll get back to you soon." She immediately shimmered away out of sight, her footsteps barely audible.

"I'm really starting to worry, Bastila," Carth muttered. "Mical's right – we should withdraw from this place while we can. I have a bad feeling about this. It also seems absolutely folly, what we're doing. If we go at this slow pace we're continuing at, the Sith are bound to find us out before we can reach our objective. Nobody's so dim-witted as to not be able to pick up on the fact that their camera feeds are going dead one level at a time."

"It's a risk we must take, Carth. As foolish as it may seem, we must try," Bastila sighed.

"Clara's judgment has been most erratic as of late. I cannot rely on her," Visas said.

"Well, I guess we should just sit tight in the shadows until we get word from Mira," Carth commented, crouching down by some crates.

Several minutes had passed, and yet they received no word from Mira. Bastila tried numerous times to contact her using another of HK's transponders, but no reply was received from the other side. Although she was successful at contacting the other groups, they had similar problems of their own: Juhani and Yuthura could not be reached. All the while, precious time was being squandered by staying static in a place in which detection was not a mere possibility, but ultimately inevitable.

"Where could Mira be? She should have called us back by now," Carth said, his fingers sliding down the crate in frustration.

"There may be more soldiers and security measures here on the second floor than we might have imagined, and that is merely the most optimistic reason behind her lengthy absence," Visas said. "I'm afraid that I…fear for the worst."

"Come on – lighten up! Show some faith!" Carth assured her. "I thought that Mission was good for infiltration tasks, but Mira's in a league of her own. Let's just give her a bit more time. Hey wait…did you hear that?" he turned his head down the aisle, from which the distant pattering of feet could be heard.

"Is she back?" Jolee spoke tiredly from the rear.

"Those footsteps are not that of Mira," Visas shook her head and took out her lightsaber, poising herself for battle. "Prepare yourselves."

"Ah, come on, surely it can't be—" Carth remained optimistic until the singular pattern of footsteps then grew into two, three, four sets of marching noises. "It is. Let's just hope that Mira's safe somewhere."

"I think it is _we _who should be concerned about moving ourselves to a safe location right now, don't you?" Bastila frowned.

"There are a total of nine guards approaching us," Visas spoke, drawing on her deep connection to the Force to see what the others could not. "If we are to fight, then we must act now while we still hold the element of surprise. If fleeing is the best option, we should immediately seek to rendezvous with the others. We are but easy prey should we be divided."

"Who knows how many of them there are? We should go now, while we still can, and avoid the Sith for as long as possible," Jolee suggested.

"I'm with Jolee on this one. Even if we _do _take these guys out, there's no knowing just how many more of them there are. Let's go quickly and—" Carth was cut off as he moved to stand up by a rackety flurry of blaster fire which came from the far-eastern section of the floor where Clara was leading her team, which was soon accompanied by similar noises in the section which Revan's group was covering.

"What in the blazes—!" Jolee sprang alert, immediately preparing to ignite his lightsaber.

"Crud," Carth bit his lip.

"Let's rejoin Revan as quickly as possible. We're much better off fighting as a single group rather than separately. We won't last long if we stay out here," Carth quickly suggested.

"Agreed. Let's move," Bastila nodded, and they immediately ran eastward, the roaring of the enemy blasters growing louder with every stride they made towards Revan.

"Heads up!" Jolee spun his head left in time to see an incoming blaster shot which came straight for Bastila the moment they passed by another corridor, and used his lightsaber to deflect it. "Damn, these Sith are fast!"

"Where the hell is Mira? Why hasn't she contacted us back?" Carth shouted.

"This entire place is now crawling with guards! Worry about _them _first before thinking about Mira! The girl's probably fine!" Jolee yelled.

"Keep running! We're very close to Revan – I can feel it!" Bastila called back, following the sounds of howling lightsabers in the distance until she was finally reunited with her husband. "Revan! Are you alright?"

"Does this situation look alright to you?" he cried out over his shoulder at her, all the while hurriedly deflecting a torrent of blaster shots back at the Sith, who simply sent wave after wave of troops to replace those who had already died. HK-47 and Syl were providing the Jedi with much-needed covering blaster fire, keeping the pressure up on the incoming Sith.

"Bastila, where is Mira?!" Meetra exclaimed over the racket of battle, concerned by the absence of her dear friend.

"She's disappeared! She told us to lie in wait while she scouted ahead, and the next thing we knew, the Sith were all over us!" Bastila panicked, desperately fighting alongside Revan. Their solid sense of teamwork they had developed during their quest to destroy the Star Forge not having been lost to them, husband and wife worked in perfect tandem, Revan masterfully parrying the Sith blaster shots as Bastila used the time he bought her to unleash a powerful Force Push, followed up by a stream of Force Lightning which gave them valuable time to recover.

"Wait, where's Yuthura and Juhani?" Carth asked.

"Gone! They didn't come back!" Atton answered, using the Force to pull a Sith towards him, then impaled him through the stomach with his lightsaber.

"We have to fight our way through and get them out!" Meetra shouted.

"Get them out? Are you crazy? We'll never even make it halfway across the floor, with all these Sith swarming towards us! We need to withdraw to the ships as fast as possible! Now!" Clara angrily screamed.

"They're our friends! I'm _not _going to abandon them, Clara!" Revan rebuked her.

"Whatever the _fuck_ happened to minimising losses for the greater good, Revan?!" Clara snapped back.

"I'm _not _that kind of man anymore! We're going after them, and that's final!" Revan answered, instilling within Meetra's heart more joy than she could ever have imagined despite the desperate situation they were in.

"Bah! Fine! But let's make this quick!" Clara grunted, instinctively leading the way by charging ahead towards the Sith while the others followed after her. Syl loyally ran right alongside Clara, providing her cover by dispatching several Sith with her twin automatic blaster pistols.

"Mira! Juhani! Yuthura! Come in! Are you safe?!" Revan spoke into the transponder while simultaneously deflecting more blaster shots.

No response.

"You sure we're not running into a deeper trap?" Atton asked, the irony of the fact that he warned against the operation from the beginning finally starting to catch up.

"Trap or not, we can get through this! Just keep it up, and we'll find them and get out of this alive!" Carth insisted, taking out three Sith with three skilfully aimed rapid shots.

"You sure about that?" Bao-Dur asked as he noticed that they were now at the center of a large, open space which was surrounded by four corridors through which Sith guards continued to relentlessly pour through.

"Let's go! One final push!" Meetra said with optimism. With most of their hearts initially filled with doubt, the Jedi bravely fought back against their aggressors, whose numbers suddenly seemed to dwindle. With their ranks closed and boxed in as a single impenetrable circle, they fought long and hard until they finally prevailed over the last of the Sith.

"Whew. Thank the Force for that," Atton breathed a sigh of relief. "Alright, now can we _please _hurry up and get those three out of here so we can leave this place and—" He was interrupted by a loud thudding noise which was promptly followed by every single source of light around them suddenly going dark, "…get back to the ship?"

The Jedi instinctively raised their weapons, readying themselves for combat and illuminating their surroundings in blue, yellow, green and red light. Their hearts pounding and sweat trickling down their faces, they lay quietly in vigilant wait. Moments later, dozens of red lightsabers blazed alight and moved viciously towards them.

"Make sure you don't attack me or Clara now!" Revan said, cracking a joke in the bleakest of circumstances. His green lightsaber forever lost to him following his initial capture in the hall of the Emperor, he had to use the less-than-impressive lightsaber which Yuthura gave to him when she came to his rescue.

"Syl, stay with me!" Clara ordered, seeking to protect her friend who subsequently obeyed.

The Sith unleashed a collective barrage of Force Lightning at the Jedi, all the while closing the distance between them. The lightning attack ceased barely seconds before their lightsabers clashed in a brutal melee, the Jedi rushing out to meet the Sith to ensure that they would not be boxed in during the assault. Although the more seasoned melee combatants such as Revan, Clara, Meetra, Jolee, Visas and Brianna confidently managed to hold their own against the Sith, the comparative inexperience of others such as Atton, Bao-Dur, Bastila and Mical began to show, and their defences slowly began to creak apart as the Sith continued their ceaseless assault, paying no heed to how quickly they were being cut down as two more took the dispatched one's place.

"Fight harder!" Clara screamed back towards Bastila who was giving her all, but was quickly growing fatigued.

"Gah!" Atton yelped directly after he killed a Sith, as another slashed him across the back, causing him to crumple to the floor face down.

"Atton!" Meetra cried out in panic, killing two Sith as she rushed to the side of her lover. Atton was still evidently alive, his eyes wide open in fear and his entire body trembling.

"Look out!" Revan warned Meetra, intervening just in time to kill a Sith who threatened to strike her.

"Urgh!" They promptly looked around to see that Bao-Dur was the next to fall, overwhelmed as two Sith slashed at his legs and back while he was preoccupied in a saber lock with another. To their horror, one by one, their friends fell: Mical was next, followed by Brianna, Jolee, Visas and Carth.

"Observation: It appears we are indeed losing, Master. Shall we go out with a bang?" HK asked, preparing a thermal detonator.

"Are you crazy, HK? Put that thing away!" Bastila demanded, rushing to join the other five who were still fighting on.

"Heheheh…" Clara chuckled eerily.

"Why are you laughing, Clara?" Revan asked, puzzled. The Sith were now slowly closing in on them, their lightsabers pointed menacingly at them.

Speaking from the heart, Clara tenderly took Revan's left hand in her own as they stared in opposite directions at the Sith who drew ever closer. "Years ago, you and I promised that we would live our lives and also die together. It seems that promise is about to come true, my love. There is no other place in the galaxy that I would rather be in, than here with you."

"I only wish that… I could see our son again, one last time," Bastila shed a tear and leaned against Revan.

"Atton…," Meetra whispered as she looked upon his unmoving figure. "We'll see each other again. Real soon."

Having made their peace with the fate which awaited them, the Jedi closed their eyes and finally let down their guard. The sound of lightsabers drawing in on them was the last thing they heard before all fell silent.

-o-

…_Wake up…_

_Wake up, my friend…_

_Thought you'd never see me again, yes?_

_And yet here we are again, but this time with no interrogation board for me to play with…_

_Yes, that's it, Revan…_

_Wake up…_

_Wake up…_

"Wha…?" Revan wearily mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes. "Y…you…"

"Surprise…," the masked Gerome hissed at Revan from beneath his mask.

"We…we are…"

"All alive and well, I can assure you," Gerome answered Revan's query. "Although…that truly depends on what you define as _well_. The Sith minions you faced were armed with specialized shock sabers which's only function was to incapacitate you all. You would be comforted to know that I do _not _intend to kill any of you. Yet."

Coming back to his senses, Revan could feel the solid surface of a see-through reinforced fibreglass wall against his back. Looking side to side, he saw that the badly beaten and bruised Mira and Yuthura were being tended to by Bastila, Meetra, Syl and Visas, while all of the others were sitting on the cold floor with hopelessness and gloom in their eyes. They were all still dressed in their usual attire, a courtesy that was not afforded them by Saul Karath in the past. Clara sat beside him, hanging her head in sorrow as her hand lay in his. His free hand going up to his neck after he looked upon that of his companions, Revan felt a cold, hard metallic ring entrapping him.

"Ah, you must be wondering just what that collar is, are you not?" Gerome cackled. "To answer your question, I can tell you now that it is a special collar that is uniquely used by the slavers here in Sith space. It acts as both a Force-suppressing device as well as a regular shock collar. But first, if I may, I would like to remove this most cumbersome and heavy mask of mine."

Gerome bent his neck downward and raised both his hands to his face. The prisoners all looked on in curiousness, then were shocked and horrified as Gerome removed his mask, revealing a horrendous face that was beyond disfigured. A reddish collection of flesh that could barely be considered a face and displaying signs of close to fourth-degree burns looked back at them, and two menacing, bionic red eyes struck fear into their hearts.

"Yes…you must pardon me for my insistence," Gerome grinned, his mutilated lips revealing blackened teeth. "Long story short, it was a necessary part of my…baptism of fire into the service of the Emperor. Now, I believe you are all wondering just how your apparently-perfect sabotage plan was ruined?"

"Just get to the point, you son of a bitch," Clara spat angrily.

Gerome clicked his tongue at her. "My, my, my…always the brash one, Clara. I will be delighted to tell you how all of the events of the past few weeks have led to this moment…and your own involvement in causing it to come about."

"What are you on about?" Clara winced at him.

"You are denying your actions, then? You are denying that you were the one who conspired to bring about this situation the whole time? Do you deny that you have long-coveted the prospect of launching a new invasion of the Republic, and ruling over it with Revan?"

"You lie…" Clara glared.

"Is that so?" Gerome took one step forward and looked at Clara and Revan. "Then why is it that you were so insistent on disabling this fleet facility, which is one of the most impenetrable in the Empire? Why did you lie to them that you knew nothing of it, when the truth is that you are as well informed regarding its layout as I am? Why else would you have been so driven to attempt to sabotage a facility and advance floor by floor, when you know it yourself that the command center is located on the seventh level?"

"Revan, he's lying! I…I swear I don't know what the hell he's talking about!" Clara spoke with trembling eyes. "You _know _me. I can betray others at whim, but I could _never _betray _you_. I'd rather _die _than do that."

"You conspired with Scourge to aid the Emperor in his assault against the Republic. Admit it now, Clara," Gerome continued.

"Shut up! Shut up, you insufferable bastard!" Clara screamed at him.

"You no longer have cause to be afraid, Clara. You have performed admirably, and I am certain that the Emperor will reward you handsomely for seeing sense of things and reverting to the right course," Gerome snidely answered, then spoke to them all. "I am certain that all of you are puzzled by what I am saying, so I shall start from the beginning.

"Regardless of what you believe, Scourge's loyalty to the Emperor has never been in question: he was loyal to him during your first assassination attempt, and he still remains loyal to this very day. He and I both knew that, given the Emperor's indecisiveness as of late, it would take an extraordinary turn of events to compel him to launch his invasion of the Republic – which he has now done."

"I-invasion of the Republic?" Carth shuddered.

"Interrupting me while I am speaking…how rude," Gerome puffed. "As I was saying, Scourge and I knew that the only way to ensure that the ever-so-cautious Emperor carried out his attack was to create and set off a chain of events which would break his patience, as it was the case in the past. And what better way to do that than to use _you_, Clara? We knew that your bond with Revan run deep, and so we took advantage of that, did we not? After we realized that bodily torture could not possibly result in Revan providing us the information which we craved, we resorted to other means.

"We knew that he would not possibly ever speak of vital Republic intelligence while the two of them were kept strapped to their torture devices and aware that they were being constantly monitored by cameras and recording devices. Therefore, we came to the conclusion that the act of separating him from her in rooms which were completely devoid of such devices and providing them the means to make contact with each other on a rare basis would ensure that he would speak all that we desired…directly to her.

"After many months of persuasion, Clara finally came to her senses and agreed to tell me everything that Revan told her which I would deem to be essential to our plans. Immediately after Revan discussed the prospect of betraying the Emperor with him, Scourge told me of Revan's proposal, and so we decided it was time to act. The three of us – Scourge, Clara and I – agreed on a pre-specified date on which we would stage a "breakout": Scourge would kill all of the soldiers who were guarding the prison facility without a single survivor in order to earn Revan's trust, Revan and Clara would escape, and Scourge would consequently be sent on a mission by the Emperor to pursue them. But just when Scourge set out to carry out the deed, things had not quite gone as expected, due to _her _intervention." Gerome pointed at Yuthura.

"It makes sense now," Brianna noted. "I can't help but recall that Clara was the _first _to go out to converse with Scourge on Khar Delba before the rest of us followed after her a short time later. I remember her being _most_ eager."

Gerome nodded. "And that brings me to my second point. As you must know, Scourge later intercepted your ship, the Ebon Hawk. What you _didn't _know, until now…" he slipped his gloved hand into his pocket and took out one of his small, hardly noticeable sentry devices to show it to them, "…is that he saw to it that several of _these_, directly from Scourge's flagship,were subsequently transferred onto and planted on your ship. Your subsequent reunion had only created a golden opportunity to ensure that these probe units could be attached to _both _of your vessels so that we could track your progress. The circumstances of your fated meeting were largely unimportant. The important fact is that Clara invoked the anger and wrath of the Emperor, as per the plans of myself and Scourge. Excellent work, Clara. You and Revan may very well be permitted to become an empress and emperor in your own right by master Vitiate, yet."

"Revan, look at me. Look into my eyes. How can you possibly believe anything he says? How can you say or think that I am deceiving you?" Clara wept, filled with dread and fear.

"I told you you have nothing to fear, my dear Clara. Now come along. I also believe that there is a new assignment waiting for you, Syl," Gerome signalled to the guards, four of whom opened and stepped inside the cell block, then forcefully removed the two women from the others.

"Revan…" Clara sighed, heartbroken at the thought that his faith in her might be all but gone.

"I shall be back to question the rest of you later, but for now, I must take my leave. Farewell," Gerome took a bow, put his mask back on and departed. Clara and Syl struggled against the strong grip of their captors all the way out the door which closed behind them after Gerome walked after them.

"That bitch…she was behind this all along," Atton punched the solid floor. "We should never have trusted her in the first place!"

"You trusted this woman? You really trusted her? Look where it's gotten us now!" Bastila scolded her husband. "She doesn't love you – she _betrayed _you!"

"She is…innocent," Revan blankly said.

"Revan, listen to me. She is beyond redemption now. She has committed the final act of betrayal. She is nothing but our enemy," Meetra reinforced Atton.

"No…no…" Revan insisted, his heart and faith in Clara not having been shaken despite Gerome's words. "He…he's lying. Clara could never…"

"She _has_, kiddo," Jolee grumbled. "It's a fact that you must face now. She's lead us to our doom. We've failed the Republic. All is lost."

"Personal opinion: Are you so certain about that? This humble unit has a differing opinion," HK remained optimistic.

"We're in a cell; Mission, Zaalbar and T3 are in no position whatsoever to help us, and the Sith are likely to be already on their way to capture them. What hope do we have?" Atton said in frustration.

"Wait…he is right. There _is _still hope," Visas agreed.

"Hope? What '_hope'_ could you possibly see in this situation?" Bastila asked.

Mere seconds later, the rest of the group all began to ask themselves the same question.

…Where was Juhani?


	21. Run

**Chapter 21**

**Run**

"Bastard," Clara openly wept, chained and confined in her and Syl's new prison cell far away from the others. Every second she spent apart from Revan tore at her like a dagger, simmering once again the deep hatred which lay entrenched and dormant within her heart.

The dark figure which loomed over the two women answered back in a hoarse tone. "I have done you a favor, Lady Clara. I strongly believe that you should be grateful to me at this moment."

Clara glared at him. "Grateful for _what_, you son of a bitch? For tearing me apart from the love of my life through lies and deceit? For making him and his friends believe that I betrayed them? For forever preventing me from having the free life which I so dreamed of ever since I was reunited with him?"

"For saving your life."

Clara jerked her head sideways. "My fate is my own. I will not let you or that fucker of an emperor determine my destiny from here on out."

Gerome cackled darkly and took two steps towards them, leaning forward against the metal bar with his hand. "Oh, is that so? And what power do you believe yourself to possess to change any of the events which are about to unfold? The Emperor's gargantuan fleet is on the move, gathering and marshalling from the farthest corners of the Empire over Dromund Kaas. Scourge's ragtag band of a force is fleeing and hiding wherever possible, and will ultimately be destroyed in detail. In time, you will come to understand that through my actions, I have provided you salvation. Not only understand, but _appreciate_ it, even. I know that deep down, you haven't the slightest care what happens to the Republic. You only care about Revan, do you not?"

"…" Clara did not answer, but slightly trembled in nervousness.

"I shall take your silence as an affirmation. I have long suspected and known, and so have the Emperor and Scourge since you and Revan's interrogation at my hands, that your true loyalty and heart lies with Revan and not the Republic. But now, I am willing to offer you an olive branch: you and Syl may voluntarily co-operate in our new mission, for which you will be greatly rewarded. I am more than willing to convince the Emperor to stay his wrath upon Revan and grant him mercy, as well as a new life with you. Should you refuse, then…"

"I _will _refuse. You know that all too well," Clara spat.

Gerome sighed and continued. "Then I am afraid that another round of torture on my favourite chair awaits you, until the day you finally agree to my conditions."

Clara looked at him with fiery eyes of determination. "I will _not _betray Revan. My word is final."

The interrogator chuckled and turned away, the heels of his boots clicking against the metal floor as he departed.

"The torture chair it is, then. I shall see you again soon, milady."

After the four guards accompanied Gerome out of the prison block, the automated door shut and locked firmly, trapping the two captive women with no hope of escape. Her heart finally giving in to sorrow, Clara's once indomitable show of strength to Gerome faded away, replaced by mournful sorrow as she fell against Syl's lap, dampening it with her tears.

"You were very brave, sister. I am proud of you," Syl commended, wrapping her arms around Clara in a warm embrace.

"I don't want to lose him…I can't," Clara sobbed, her body trembling with fear. "I don't want him to suffer…to die."

Syl opened her mouth to speak words which would soothe Clara, but couldn't summon up the courage to deliver. She was only able to put her arms around her best friend, providing her what meaningless comfort she could in the limited time they had remaining.

-o-

"_You're kidding me," Meetra shook her head in disbelief, her hands trembling with concern as she reacted to the words of her commander and best friend. "You're sacrificing an entire battalion of soldiers…for her?"_

"_Did you not hear my order, Meetra?" Revan coldly replied to her, too occupied to even turn his head as he stared down at his holo-map in the command deck of his flagship. "I have specifically instructed you to take your squad down to that jungle and extract Clara immediately." _

_Meetra was still unable to compose herself and bring herself about to fully comprehend what Revan had just spoken to her. Once his words had settled in, she stormed up to him and surprised all who stood around them by slapping him across the cheek. All seemed to go silent as the entire crew around Revan and Meetra stopped what they were doing and fixed their eyes upon them._

"_This woman really means that much to you? That you would sacrifice hundreds of brave soldiers just to save her? What are you going to say to their widows back home when we return to the core worlds? What the hell am I going to say to a friend of mine back on Coruscant who asked me to keep her son safe, when he's one of the men who are in that battalion which you are so unremorsefully sacrificing just for the sake of the life of Clara? What the hell's the matter with you?!"_

_Revan answered with a tinge of frustration arising in his tone, albeit seemingly unfazed by the slap which left a sore on his skin. "I am simply acting in a pragmatic manner, Meetra. That battalion has advanced too far and too fast into enemy lines. Sending you and your team to extract them will only result in failure and unnecessarily lost lives. Clara has gained important intelligence regarding the Mandalorians' next move in the Draalan Sector. She has managed to get herself in a highly defensible position in a valley, to which our forces have a clear route to. I highly suggest that you take my advice and take your squad on a shuttle to bring her back immediately."_

"_Liar," Meetra grunted. "You know that that battalion can be saved. You know that it consists of some of the best of the forces we have remaining with us. You know that they are worth more combined to the cause than Clara. You know that the situation they are in is a result of your own mismanagement. You know that their blood will be on your hands, and your hands alone. You know that you are doing the wrong thing, and that I care for your heart and soul just as much as I care about the lives of the people you are about to forsake…You know what you must do."_

_Revan simply looked at her blankly, taking deep breaths and remaining silent for what felt like an eternity to all as he stared down at the holo-map. Once Meetra looked down, she saw that what she said was nothing but true: the battalion of brave souls were still battling valiantly against waves upon waves of Mandalorians, never giving up hope of victory despite their consistently dwindling numbers, and was on the verge of making a breakthrough southward to rendezvous with a company of Republic soldiers. Clara, on the other hand, was in a most dire situation, with enemies swarming in around her and forcing her to move from cover to cover in what would ultimately be a fruitless action which would only result in her death. _

_And yet, Revan remained unflinching and resolute._

"_You have your orders, Meetra. Carry them out. Your shuttle is waiting for you." _

_Meetra sighed, a tear rolling down her fair face as she silently turned and left the sight of Revan and all who surrounded them._

-o-

"Meetra?" She was startled awake at the sound of her lover whispering into her ear. Her eyes fluttering open, she saw Atton looking with concern upon her, his hand fondling hers tenderly.

"It's…it's nothing, Atton. Don't worry about it," she tried to shrug it off.

Atton remained unconvinced. "That's what you said last time while we were waiting for contact from Mira, Juhani and Yuthura. Something's on your mind, darling. I can sense it. Please, just tell us what's on your mind."

"You…really want to know?" Meetra sighed, looking painfully upon her lover who nodded in confirmation.

"I believe it is for the best, Meetra," Bastila agreed. "I cannot help but somehow feel that…you remember something from your past with Revan. I think that because I too experienced the same feelings, the doubt and uncertainty, when I shared visions of Revan's past with him during our quest to destroy the Star Forge. Please tell us."

"Alright, then," Meetra answered, holding her pounding head with her trembling left hand as she spoke. "I've been having visions of my past, as you suspected. The images in my head are still as clear as day. And frankly, Revan, they are of you."

Revan stared at her in curiosity. "About…me?"

"Yes. I still remember to this day the deeds that you and I committed during the war against the Mandalorians. I still remember the heart-crushing decisions you made me commit to. I still remember the countless lives you sacrificed – not only that of our soldiers, but billions of people across Republic space – to defeat the enemy. But above all, I remember the day when you sacrificed an entire battalion of troops just to save _her_."

Revan's heart sank as the words settled into his conscience. "I…I did that?"

"You did. Over four hundred lives lost in a single day of action on a jungle planet that is now nothing more than a smouldering graveyard. You sent me with a strike team to extract Clara, sacrificing the whole battalion for the sake of saving her life. You said that she possessed vital intelligence about the Mandalorians' future plans, but after I barely managed to bring her back to you following the loss of my entire squad, she did not have on her a single shred of enemy intelligence. You lied to me, just to save the woman you loved."

Carth remained optimistic. "If there's one thing that I've learned through my time and experiences with Revan, it's that people can change. Surprise you, even. I think we all learned to make peace with Revan's past in the days following our escape from the Leviathan. What matters is that we focus on the present."

Revan did not speak, but merely gave Carth a smile of appreciation.

Bastila curled herself into a ball against the cold fibreglass of her surrounding confines, burying her face in her knees as she fell into a dilemma. Despite the fact that she was Revan's wife, she could not find it in herself to openly trust him now that more truths of his chilling past had been revealed to her.

"Bastila?" Her eyes wandered to Revan who was looking at her with concern.

Mira gave a smirk to Bastila. "He's your husband, honey. He deserves at least _some _trust, don't you think?"

Bastila nodded weakly, still considerably fazed by the revelations which continued to ring in her head and ears. Seeing that Bastila was too shocked to respond, Revan spoke to Meetra.

"I promise you, Meetra. I give you my word that my loyalties lie first and foremost to accomplishing our mission."

"Would you be willing to prove that, Revan?" Meetra pressed him. "Should Juhani come around and get us out of here, would you be willing to confront Clara? Will you be willing to step forward and defend Bastila from her if and when she comes to end our lives? Would you be willing to kill her by your own hands to save your wife and your friends?"

"…" Revan could not answer.

Meetra crossed her arms. "I can only hope that you'll be able to answer that before it is too late."

"I've got a feeling it already is," Atton sighed in disappointment, fondling Meetra's hand. "The guards are coming back."

He was right: four pairs of heavy footsteps approached them menacingly from down the corridor. Bastila fearfully embraced Revan, the past memories of being dragged away to be tortured by Malak within the Rakatan Temple suddenly coming back into her mind. Her hands shivered and her lips trembled as she buried her face into her husband's chest, clenching her eyes shut as if she was wishing that she could open her eyes again to find herself back in the safe haven of their home on Telos.

Her heart seemed to stop the moment the footsteps stopped in front of the door, which soon opened to reveal, as expected, four heavily armored Sith guards with blasters and chains at hand. One stepped forward – presumably the superior officer – and pointed his hand towards Revan, and then to Meetra, and his underlings walked forth accordingly, preparing to bind the two Jedi in chains. One of the Sith quickly advanced and opened up the cell, into which the other two entered and pulled Revan and Meetra out of. Bastila lay helpless as her husband was taken from her, her hand slipping despairingly from his as a guard shoved her away.

But the moment Revan and Meetra set a single foot each out of their confines, they were taken aback as a flurry of blue light came over them, swiftly despatching the two unaware Sith who stood behind. A breath of relief escaped from Bastila's lips as she realized what had just transpired.

"Juhani! Thank the Force."

"Come, there is no time for this," the Cathar hastily said, using the Force to free Revan and Meetra from the suppressant collars around their necks which bare hands couldn't loose. She then crouched down by the body of one of the slain Sith, and removed from his uniform what was presumably a security keycard. "All of your equipment is being held in a storage compartment some ways from here."

Releasing her friends from their collars, Meetra concurred. "They probably already spotted us in their camera feed. Let's go."

Keeping their eyes on Juhani who took the head, the rest of the party followed behind at quick pace, Atton, Mira, HK-47 and Carth remaining vigilant with the blasters they took from the dead Sith guards. As expected, an entire squadron of Sith soldiers soon came charging at them from the other end of the corridor, blasters blazing as Juhani ignited her lightsaber to deflect several of their shots, leaving a number of them dead.

"This way!" Juhani cried out to them above the ruckus of combat. She quickly sped westward, dispatching another score of Sith troopers with a tremendous Force Push after redirecting their attacks. Atton and HK took full advantage of the situation, shooting the dazed Sith dead before they could recuperate.

"What is this place?" Bastila questioned Juhani. "It looks absolutely nothing like the second floor which we fought through!"

Juhani explained. "They had taken you all to the fifth floor which holds the main detention blocks after you were incapacitated. We must move quickly if we are to make it out of here."

Hearts pounding and minds spinning, they soon came face to face with a tightly shut metallic door which presumably held all their equipment. Juhani quickly took out a keycard from her pocket and threw it towards Atton who immediately caught and swiped it against the small console which lay beside the door, successfully opening it.

Taking heed of the dozens of Sith who now descended upon them like a swarm, Revan decided to stay beside Juhani while the others rushed in to grab their gear out of the numerous lockers which held them. At first, Bastila looked back at her husband with incredulous eyes, but once she recalled her memories of his extraordinary talents in the use of Force Deflection in the course of their quest to destroy the Star Forge, she nodded in assurance at him and joined the others in quickly breaking into the lockers. With no time to spare for delicate lock-picking, HK-47 and Bao-Dur used their sturdy mechanical arms to smash in and tear out the locker doors, enabling them and their friends to re-arm themselves.

"Revan! Catch!" Mira shouted in his direction, then threw at him the first lightsaber she got her hands on. With swift reflexes and without looking, Revan caught the weapon before initiating a swift advance towards the Sith who continued to press the attack from the eastern section of the corridor. He was soon joined by Juhani, who saw that she could afford to support him after she caught sight of Brianna and Yuthura running to cover her after managing to extract a lightsaber each.

"The transponder! Find the damned transponder and call T3!" Jolee yelled abruptly as he continued to scramble through a locker in search of a lightsaber.

"I can't find it! Where the hell is it?!" Meetra panicked, her eyes darting and heart pounding as her shaky hands rummaged through another locker, knocking about equipment in desperation.

"I've found it! Meetra, here!" Atton exclaimed and threw the communications device towards her. Without a moment's hesitation, she immediately made contact with T3 back at the Ebon Hawk. Scrambling to her feet so that she could join the others, she ran out after HK-47 grabbed hold of his repeating blaster rifle and grenades, and charged forth to engage the enemy.

As soon as she stepped out of the room, Meetra's lightsaber arm jerked instinctively in order to deflect a flurry of blaster shots which came in her direction. Looking side to side, she took quick notice of what was going on around her: one half of the party was hemmed in in the western part of the corridor, unable to move, while Revan, Juhani and the others were on the verge of withdrawal, their advance growing ever slower by the passing second as the Sith seemed to renew their ferocious attack. Beads of sweat trickled down her forehead as she blurted into the transponder in panic.

"T3! T3, this is Meetra. Do you read?!"

The droid did not immediately reply, serving only to create more discomfort for the Jedi.

"T3! Come in right _now_!"

Seconds later, a series of toots and beeps sounded back to her from the transponder.

The moment the droid's response came, Meetra screamed into the device. "Get the Hawk over here _now_! Fifth floor! Blast a hole through the west portion of the facility!"

T3 protested vehemently, fearing that it may cause harm to his friends.

"There's no time, dammit! We'll be fine, don't worry! Just blast that damned wall down! That's an order!" Meetra turned off the transponder and rammed it hastily into her robe pocket.

Bastila, now armed with a lightsaber and standing by Meetra's side, shouted above the ruckus of battle. "Do you even know what the Hawk's cannons could do to us? If it destroys the frames of the building, it could very well send the entire building collapsing onto us!"

"It's a risk we have to take, Bastila!" Meetra yelled in frustration. "It's now or never! We're _not _going to make it if we go down floor by floor! We'll be killed!"

"Commentary: That sounds exciting indeed, master!" HK piped in in a grossly inappropriate time.

"HK! Not! Now!" Atton fumed, desperately fending off blaster shots aimed at his loved one.

With their plan of escape established, Revan's mind immediately diverted to a personally pressing issue.

"Juhani! Where's Clara's cell?"

Meetra's heart sank at the sound of Revan's words. They could ill afford any time searching for Clara while Sith were swarming around them, let alone launch a rescue attempt.

"I _said_ where's Clara's cell?!" Revan yelled, his temper growing thin as he impatiently sent a wave of a combined Force Lightning and Push at a squadron of Sith.

Seeing that Revan would not relent, Juhani obliged to answer him. "She is being held in the east section of this floor, down this corridor. But we won't be able to make it if we—!"

Her mouth gaped open, and so did that of the others, as they all saw Revan irrationally bounding in the direction that Juhani pointed in, quickly using the Force to take from Atton the keycard that stuck out from his pocket.

"Revan! What the hell?!" Atton shouted.

"Meetra! Take the others to safety! I'll meet you at the ship!" he shouted as he charged right into a mob of Sith troopers, dispatching the shocked and surprised enemies with sheer speed and power.

"Statement: Time flies while you're having fun, meatbag!" HK joyously remarked, running after his master and covering him with supporting fire.

"What's he doing? Does he want to get killed? He's not going to make it!" Bastila shrieked, horrified at the thought of losing her husband.

Just when she thought things couldn't become more hectic, Bastila saw Juhani and Yuthura run after Revan, with hardly a hint of hesitance.

"Where are you two going?!" she cried out. The two Jedi did not answer, but merely continued to accompany in silence the man whom both of them owed their lives to, and so now sought to return the favor.

Mira grunted in irritance. "Oh, for the love of—! Meetra, get that ship ready! We'll bring him back!"

"Are you crazy? You won't make it!" Carth shouted.

Mira retorted. "This mission isn't going to count for shit if Revan dies! He's the only one who can save the Republic! Now get your asses moving!" She joined in in the perilous rescue attempt that was almost certainly doomed to failure.

"Let's move! Everyone follow me!" Meetra called out to those who remained behind, endeavouring to lead them to the western side of the facility after they opened up a clear path for Revan and his followers with covering fire.

His heart pounding and mind racing, Revan's mind did not do as much as even register the threatening presence of the Sith troopers around him. His focus set solely on saving the woman whom he loved so dearly, slaying the enemies who charged at him seemed to be nothing more than cutting blades of grass in a meadow. Juhani, Yuthura and Mira were amazed by the sheer ease with which Revan dispatched the foes which they themselves found so difficult to defeat, while HK's eyes glowed and shimmered in frustration as he saw his potential targets eliminated.

Although Juhani felt that she should take the lead in order to guide Revan to Clara's confines, she was taken aback at how Revan seemingly did not even require it of her as he bounded relentlessly to his intended destination, using the Force to find his way to the woman with whom his powerful bond was reawakened. It was then that she realized just how deep Revan and Clara's connection truly was, and soon she began to wonder what this could mean for Revan's relationship and future with Bastila.

"Revan! Can't we just think this through for one minute?" Mira groaned, struggling to keep up with his speed all the while deflecting blaster shots which came hurtling in their direction from the foes who stood between them and Clara's cell block.

Revan did not answer, the fire in his eyes burning with passion as he drew closer and closer to Clara's cell, the bodies of his victims piling up in a trail behind him. Rushing up to the metallic door, he rammed the keycard into the console, only to find in dismay that they were not compatible with each other.

"Why isn't it working?!" he yelled irksomely, repeatedly pulling and pushing the card within the door controls.

"They must have different access keys for each of the cell blocks! Dammit!" Mira gritted her teeth, shifting across Revan to protect him from the blaster shots which hailed from his left down the hallway as yet another squadron of Sith guards advanced upon them.

Losing patience as she covered Revan's right side with HK while Mira and Juhani watched his left, Yuthura suggested a different course of action. "Forget the card! Just ram your lightsaber through the door! And hurry!"

Revan heeded her advice and stabbed his lightsaber into the door, making slow but certain progress in cutting a rectangular hole through the door. As his weapon burned through and melted the thick surface, he could barely recognize the cries coming from within from his lover whom he was determined to save. He could hear her beating her fists against her thick fibreglass cell, which only drove him to commit all due haste in freeing her.

"Revan, get me out. Take me away from here…"

He could have sworn he heard those tearful words escaping Clara's lips, even through the racket of blaster fire and smouldering iron that surrounded his ears.

Sweat began to run like a torrent down Revan's brow as he unceasingly persisted in his efforts to free Clara, although in his heart he couldn't help but feel that it would be in vain. New reinforcements bolstered the Sith ranks as quickly as they fell, advancing without even the slightest hint of fear to their certain deaths as Yuthura, Juhani and Mira deflected their attacks back at them.

_Don't panic, my love._

_Don't panic._

_Just a little bit more time, and then…_

_And then…_

"…" Revan felt his heart stop the moment two pairs of hands yanked him away from the door, just as he thought he was about to finally cut through in order to rescue Clara. His cries of anguish were muffled and drowned out by a thunderous racket that emanated from the western parts of the facility, presumably caused by the assault of the Ebon Hawk piloted by T3 and Zaalbar.

Struggling against the grips of Juhani and Mira, Revan angrily shook his head and attempted to free himself in protest, never for a moment losing the will to save Clara from a destiny of misery.

Angered by Revan's repeated attempts to return to his fruitless endeavour, Mira yelled into his ear to put some sense back into him. "Revan! Snap the fuck out of it! We need to get out of here! _Now_!"

"I can't leave her!" Revan shouted back.

"Revan! Listen to me! There is no hope left! There are too many of them!" Yuthura insisted.

"Statement: The master's will is my command. I will follow his instructions to the letter," HK stubbornly said, firing another volley at the Sith.

"He's in no position to give orders!" Mira grunted. "You're not going to have a master if he dies! Now get the fuck over it and give us some covering fire while we try to get out of here!"

The reality of the situation sinking into his reluctant mind, Revan at last began to move on his own accord, taking one final tearful glance over his shoulder at Clara's cell before he ran with them to rendezvous with the others. The pain that he felt was like daggers piercing his heart, weakening him until he felt as if he could no longer carry on.

Hope seemed to fade with every passing second as they saw that all of corridors they had cleared and advanced through were now brimming once again with enemies who descended and ascended from every floor of the facility in order to prevent their escape. With few remaining options, they charged down one aisle that appeared to offer a more viable route back to the Ebon Hawk, where less Sith were present in comparison to the aisles they had passed through previously.

After dispatching the squad which pressed forward seeking to trap them in a co-ordinated attack with the Sith who attacked from both sides of the alleyway, the group proceeded to make a break for the Ebon Hawk which hovered in the distance with its loading ramp down, through which the rest of their team were evacuating themselves from the facility.

All except Yuthura.

"Yuthura! What do you think you're doing!?" Juhani questioned as she turned around.

The Twi'lek answered in a sombre tone, her back turned against them as she raised her lightsaber in preparation for what was to come. "There are too many of them for us to defend ourselves while running to the ship. Go now, and I shall cover your escape."

"No way! I'm not leaving you here to die alone! Get your ass over here _now_!" Mira ordered.

Revan, Juhani and Mira were shocked to see Yuthura slowly turn to face them and give them a melancholy smile, particularly directed to Revan. Before they could react, Yuthura sent them and HK hurtling away with a powerful Force Push, and then quickly ran away back into the main corridor from which they fled.

"Yuthura!" Revan cried out, bringing himself up in order to rush to her aid.

"Revan, no!" Juhani held him back by tugging at his robe. "She has bought us the time we need to escape! Don't let her sacrifice be in vain!"

His head pounding with pain and his breathing growing erratic, Revan finally heeded Juhani's words. With heavy hearts and great reluctance, the Jedi ran with all possible speed back to the Ebon Hawk, to which the path now lay clear. They could hear the torrent of blaster fire behind them, but as Revan turned his head, he saw that the fire was not directed at them, but instead at Yuthura who was now out of sight.

"Revan, come on!" he heard Atton shout at them from the loading ramp before rushing in to the cockpit.

Then, in a moment which sunk his heart, he heard the gunfire from the main corridor cease altogether.

"Hurry up! They can't keep waiting for us forever!" Mira puffed, pushing her body to its limits in order to fight another day. Just as another barrage of fire came from the Sith troops who now advanced from all sides of the facility, Revan was the last to leap onto the loading ramp which hastily closed shut as the Ebon Hawk departed with its crew, abandoning the Sith shuttle in desperate haste.

"Revan!" He could hear Bastila calling out to him from the map room. Suddenly taken by a piercing pain in his side, Revan collapsed against the wall, clutching at an area just below his left rib. Bastila fell to her knees the moment she came to his side, and was accompanied by the now awake Mission who was just as distraught to see Revan in his current state.

"Jolee! Jolee, he needs your help! Right now!" Mission yelled. "T3, come to the medical bay! We need kolto!"

"What?" Jolee replied as he rushed to their aid, and then stared in shock at the wound that had been concealed beneath Revan's robe. "By the name of the Force, boy, this is why I always tell you to not do stupid things! Get him over here quickly!" He ran into the medical bay to make ready the bed and supplies he required, as T3 came in and supplied him with kolto from within his storage compartment.

Moments later, Meetra came rushing in from the cockpit, her facial expressions full of anxiety. "What's wrong? Is he hurt?"

"Got grazed by several rounds of blaster fire, it seems," Jolee inspected the wound. "It's serious, but not life-threatening. Don't you worry about him."

"Wait…," Meetra noticed, "Juhani, Mira and HK are back, but…where is…"

"…Yuthura…," Mission noted as well, concerned by the absence of her friend, teacher and kinswoman. "Where is she?"

Revan sighed, seemingly not even taking heed of the pain in his side as Jolee tended to him.

"She's dead."

Mission drew back, shaking her head once again in denial as the words settled into her mind. Having already lost her brother Griff, to hear of the loss of one whom she regarded almost as a surrogate mother, such was the care she had received from her, was nothing short of devastating. Tears started trickling down her cheeks once again, and she was silently led away to the starboard dormitory by Meetra.

Feeling his eyes growing heavy, Revan instructed his wife of their next course of action. "Bastila…we need to return to the Republic…and find Canderous…with all due haste. Tell Carth and Atton to…to…"

Bastila could only look upon her husband with fear and uncertainty as he slipped into unconsciousness, exhausted from his ordeal. Letting go of Revan's hand which she had fondled in hers, she departed the medical bay with a heavy heart to relay his instructions to Carth and Atton.

-o-

"My, my…such a pity and shame," Gerome sighed as he stood over the broken and dying Yuthura, who no longer had the strength or will to fight on. With dozens of guards surrounding her with their weapons at the ready to end her life, Yuthura knew that any further struggle would be pointless.

An aide-de-camp walked up to Gerome, questioning his master as to their next course of action. "Sir, our hidden scouts in the system stand ready to intercept the Ebon Hawk. Shall I give the order to pursue?"

The dark figure merely chuckled beneath his mask. "There is no need. I already have my prize, and soon I shall put her to good use. It is only a matter of time. But for now…" He looked down upon Yuthura, then glanced up at the three guards who stood directly over her. Responding to the discrete order, two of them forced Yuthura up onto her knees by pulling her up by the arms, while the third yanked at her lekku, causing her pain as her head was jerked backwards, exposing her neck.

The aide-de-camp intervened. "Milord, shall we not first take her in for further interro—"

"No. Clara is the only one I need. This one is unneeded. Expendable. A burden…"

Yuthura closed her eyes, having finally made her peace with death. What regrets she had for not being able to fulfil her dream of liberating from the Hutts the slaves that were dear to her were now gone. Having the utmost trust in Revan, she knew deep down in her heart that her sacrifice would not be in vain, and would mean so much to the entire galaxy than she could ever possibly imagine.

Opening her eyes once again, she saw Gerome pull from beneath his dark cloak a concealed lightsaber of his own. She looked on calmly and fearlessly as the weapon activated and hummed barely inches from her neck.

"And what a shame it is. Such power…such prowess…such beauty…And all for nothing," Gerome clicked his tongue, stroking Yuthura's cheek with his gloved hand. "It is not normal for me to grant my _clients_ a quick death, but…I shall make this one brief, for your own sake."

Prepared to meet her fate, Yuthura took her last breaths and closed her eyes as she heard Gerome lift his lightsaber up, presumably to grant her the quick death he spoke of with a single strike of his saber. But then, a throbbing and lasting pain struck her very core as she felt her stomach being pierced with another weapon. Opening her eyes, she looked down to see a cortosis-weave dagger protruding from her stomach, her deep red blood dripping onto the floor from the blade's hilt.

Gerome snickered and crouched down to speak to her at eye-level, lifting her chin upwards until he could see the light fading from her eyes as he whispered to her.

"I change my mind…"

Yuthura gasped and hoarsely breathed in pain the moment Gerome pulled the dagger out of her abdomen and cleaned the blood off of it against his robe. The last of her strength having left her, she crumpled face-down onto the floor once Gerome gave the order for the guards to release her.

"Prepare the fleet. We shall depart and rendezvous with the Emperor in four hours," Gerome commanded his troops, who dutifully carried out his orders to the letter. Once he and Yuthura were all alone, he gleefully sought to rub further salt in her wounds with mocking words.

"I cannot thank you and your friends enough for all that you have done. Because of you, the Sith shall now reclaim what has been long lost to us. My ambitions, my goals, my darkest dreams…they are now about to be fulfilled. All thanks to you. I do not doubt that you believed that by rescuing Revan a long time ago, you had sparked a new hope for the galaxy. I cannot imagine what you are feeling right now, knowing that you have, contrary to your intentions, almost single-handedly doomed all that you love to destruction and despair. But for now," he smirked as he turned to return to Clara's cell, "I bid you farewell. My prize awaits."

Yuthura's vision grew hazy and blurry as her murderer walked away in triumph. The excruciating pain soon grew dull, her body drawing closer to finally granting her the peace of death. Her last thoughts were of the man she so desired to protect, and to whom she could never express the true depths of her affections, gratitude, and love.


	22. Enough

**Chapter 22**

**Enough**

_Come back soon…my friend…_

It had been years since Revan heard those words for the first time, and yet they resounded in his mind as if they were spoken to him merely moments ago.

The dear friend to whom he owed his life, and she to him, was dead, not out of valiant sacrifice, but an unnecessary one which was entirely his doing. He could feel the agony of her soul across the stars as the Ebon Hawk made a desperate escape from Sith space, and it crushed him to think that there was nothing for her he could have possibly done. The sheer guilt of knowing that Yuthura sacrificed herself needlessly due to his stubbornness tore at him in his very core, especially when he knew what she meant to her younger Twi'lek learner.

Having been put in a stable condition by Jolee, Revan was alone lying on the bed of the medical bay. Once the direness of Revan's wound had subsided, all of his followers and friends had dispersed to various parts of the ship, abhorred to varying degrees at Revan's selfish actions which led to the death of Yuthura. None were more ashamed of him than Bastila, who merely looked over Jolee's shoulder to see if Revan would be alright while he was being tended to by Jolee, and then promptly disappeared in frustration the moment Revan murmured her name.

Feeling that he was finally strong enough to move after hours of sedation to relieve the pain he experienced during the operation, Revan groaned as he lifted himself up from the bed and got up on his feet. He leaned against the walls to support himself as he moved, but the moment he exited the medical bay, he found himself confronted by Visas who had stood waiting for him in the corridor leading to the main hold.

"You are awake," she remarked.

"Why else would I be walking?" Revan humorously said, trying his best to distract even himself from the tragedy that had transpired.

"I am here to bring you a message that is mine, and mine alone," she went on. "I have sensed your anguish, your sorrow and your guilt more than any of those who are with us. The others, they do not see through the Force as I. While they are quick to condemn you, I see past the faults of your actions and truly understand why had tried to save her. While they dismiss her as a traitor, I have seen and grasped through the Force the love that truly binds the two of you…what ultimately binds her heart and strengthens her resolve never to betray you."

Revan was slightly heartened. "You…believe that?"

"I have seen the honest tears fall from her eyes while we were imprisoned together. I have reached out through the Force and seen for myself what emotions lie deep in her heart, reserved only for you. Clara truly loves you, and you the same with her. Even more so than Bastila."

"What?" Revan felt puzzled. How could she say such a thing, when he himself was so torn between conflicting convictions?

Visas explained. "Over the course of our quest together, Bastila has told me of the events which bound the two of you forever. She has told me of what events transpired on the summit of the Rakatan Temple, and how you finally were reunited on the Star Forge. Prior to your ascent through the Rakatan Temple, you requested Juhani and Jolee to stay behind, not out of your respect for the Elders' wishes, but for fear for their safety. You had strove to protect your friends from any and all danger, and refrained from reckless behavior that would otherwise needlessly risk their lives. But today…you changed.

"Your love for Bastila is as true as can be, and that cannot be denied. You risked your life in the Rakatan Temple so that you could eventually destroy the Star Forge, but even more so so that you could save the one who meant the world to you. But even then, you did not wish for Juhani and Jolee to endanger themselves. But today, it was different. You knew in your heart that you would ultimately fail to rescue Clara, and yet you proceeded. Even when Yuthura, Mira, Juhani and your loyal droid followed, you did not give the slightest order for them to stay put, even though you well and truly could. Even when you were on the brink of being overwhelmed, you persisted in your efforts to free your lover, and irrationally fought against the grips of Juhani and Mira who attempted to convince you otherwise. You would not risk the lives of your friends in saving Bastila, but you would have lost even your own in attempting to save Clara. Your mind may continue to play games on you, Revan, but your heart has already decided."

"…" Revan remained silent, his mind beginning to lose the battle against his heart.

"I am blind, and yet I have seen through the Force just what passion and lust engulfs the two of you when you look upon each other. Such emotions I have never sensed within Bastila. None can deny that she loves you deeply, and yet in my heart, I feel that Clara loves you all the more. Your image is etched into the core of her very being; something that she cannot bring herself to let go of."

Revan could not answer.

"I sense that deep inside, some small part of you shares the same wish as Clara and longs to be with her. Some may begin to stray, but I shall follow you loyally until the time of my death. I only ask that you exercise prudence in order to restrain the urges of your heart in the days to come. Now go – the others await."

Seeing Revan frozen in state of silence, Visas walked away to join Mical in meditation in the port dorm. Suddenly, the former Dark Lord of the Sith found himself utterly unable to move of his own accord, as a surging wave of pain seemingly struck at him from every direction, causing him to wheeze and back himself up against the wall. His aching body drew itself back into the medical bay, dragging his back across the rough surface of the walls. Once he felt the soft surface of the bed brush against his back, he fell backwards limply and closed his eyes, feeling helpless and defeated.

_The bond that you share through the Force, _he recalled Meetra telling him some time after their reunion, _it forever binds you together until the time of your death. What pain you experience the other will feel, and what deep emotions which perturb you shall similarly be shared. Even if you are separated by stars immeasurable or whatever cause, the bond shall forever remain until its time has come._

"Cla…ra…," Revan called out the name of his beloved, his body drowning in indescribable pain. Hazy visions of his past with the woman of blood-red hair flashed before his weary blinking eyes, before he was overcome by agony and lost consciousness.

-o-

_Revan opened his eyes, taking pleasure at the feeling the warm touch of a loving hand fondling his own. Looking to his left, he was greeted by the sight of his lover staring into his eyes with a peaceful smile on her face. He turned over on his side and reached to caress the red-haired beauty's cheek, something which she gleefully chuckled at before laying a soft kiss on his lips._

_The full moon of Dantooine shone brightly, illuminating the figures of the two lovers who lay together in the meadows beyond the enclave, concealed from the view of others by hills and the darkness of the night. At least, from the view of all but one…_

"_Don't you think it's dangerous for us to come out here so often?" Clara asked the eighteen year-old Revan who continued to hold her warmly against the chilly winds._

_Revan grinned. "What, are you scared of getting eaten by kath hounds or something? I thought you trusted my saber skills?"_

_Clara jokingly brushed her finger against his chin. "No, dumbass. I'm talking about getting caught."_

"_Caught by who? Master Vrook? Guy's grumpy as hell, but his senses are as dim as a Gamorrean's. Don't worry about it."_

"_I'm just saying we should take precautions, is all," Clara shrugged. "I mean, if we do get caught, what then? We'd be kicked out, wouldn't we?"_

"_Yes."_

_Clara spoke to him in a disapproving tone. "Why are you so…calm about all this?"_

"_What's the worst that could happen?" he insisted, running his hair through his lover's silky luscious red hair. "We get kicked out, we surrender our lightsabers, and then we're free to do as we please. What's to stop us from simply building new lightsabers from parts we find here and there?"_

"_I can tell just what answer you gave Kreia in her riddle sessions," Clara grinned. "But what would we really do with our lives, Revan? The Order is all we have. I'm…I'm kind of scared about the possibilities…"_

"_Mercenary work sounds about right to me," Revan suggested. "We could make credits that way and find a place to stay. It'll be fine – trust me."_

"_I'm just worried, Revan," Clara shook her head. "Lately, you've been digging your nose into a lot of texts. Texts about things that the rest of us don't even feel the need to look into. I know Masters Zhar and Vandar simply thought of it as being enthusiasm on your part, and that both of us hate Master Vrook, but I have to agree with him on this one. I can't help but feel some concern for you."_

"_What, think I'll turn?" Revan winked._

_Clara looked at him, a stunned expression on her face. "You're kidding."_

"_Look," he replied, taking her hand. "You remember what Kreia taught us in our first lessons about the Force, don't you?"_

"_It's a well-known fact that the other masters disapprove of her teachings. They say it may lead some of us down the dark side if we're not careful."_

"_Well, what if the masters are wrong?" Revan questioned. "I simply take the Force for what it is. I don't see it as being divided between light and dark – rather, it is the ones who use it who are divided so. I have even taught myself to become proficient in the use of Force Lightning, away from the eyes of the others, and yet I have not given in to the call of the dark side. It is not the Force you should pay close heed to, but men's hearts."_

"_Always were a deep son of a bitch, weren't you?" Clara raised an eyebrow, then grinned as she prowled over his chest and kissed him. "Fine, then. You can be my knight in dark armor, blazing out lightning tendrils when I need it." Looking up at the full moon one more time, she moved to rise as she spoke again. "It's getting late. I think we should start heading back before someone—"_

_She froze in her movements the moment she turned her head to look behind her, shocked to see none other than Meetra looking down at them from the top of the hill as she let out a whimper._

"…_notices…"_

"_M…Meetra?" Revan whispered, instantly turning around._

"_Revan? Clara? I…I…," Meetra was shocked for words. Horrified by the sight which she beheld, her right hand went over her heart while her left went over her mouth. Her conscience was all at once torn between the loyalty she held for her two best friends, and that which she had to the Order. _

"_What now?" Clara said dejectedly to Revan, her heart sinking in panic._

"_That depends," Revan answered, now willing to accept whatever fate had in store for him. "Well, Meetra? What will you do?"_

_Meetra held her hands over her face, her fingers brushing roughly against her long, light brown hair. Revan, Clara and Alek were like a family to her, for they spent many years training together as Padawans under the same masters. She knew Revan and Clara's actions went against the teachings of the Jedi, and yet her heart implored her to remain faithful to her lifelong friends._

_Seeing that Meetra was in no position to make a decision for herself, Revan walked up to her and laid his hands upon her shoulders. "Look, Meetra. I know how you feel at this moment. I admit openly now that Clara and I are in love. We have been in love for over a year now, and I am sorry for never having summoned the courage to tell at least you and Alek. I know what the consequences of my actions will be, and I am willing to face them, but just not now. There is still so much that I must learn. So much that I must acquaint myself with regarding the Force if I am to truly protect others as I have sworn to do. When the day comes after we become Jedi Knights, I will be more than willing to confess our actions to the Council and accept their judgement. But for now, Clara and I will be eternally grateful if you did not let up our little secret. Do you understand?"_

_Meetra looked up tearfully at the eyes of the older Padawan whom she always loved and regarded as a brother and nodded. "I…I do…But…what about Alek?"_

"_No. We can't tell him," Revan shook his head, then chuckled softly. "Alek has…a bit of a mouth on him. Won't surprise me if he ends up losing it one day after talking too much. But you promised me that you wouldn't tell anyone, didn't you?"_

_Meetra nodded and let out a soft cry. "I won't."_

_Feeling the guilt build inside him, Revan embraced his friend tightly as he apologised. "I'm sorry, Meetra…I'm so sorry…"_

"_Send her back to her dorm, Revan," Clara said from behind them. "It's late, and she certainly needs the rest. She's seen enough."_

_Revan and Meetra turned to look at Clara, who stared back at them with a half-glare aimed at Meetra. Where once the two women were good friends who shared many a warm smile, Clara's eyes now held for Meetra a coldness Meetra had not been subjected to before from the older Padawan. Frustration festered in Clara's emerald green eyes, and her crossed arms indicated she was not in the mood for any further words from Meetra. _

_Upon hearing Clara's harsh words, Meetra drew back from Revan, her hands trembling as they departed from the surface of Revan's arms. Holding back her tears, Meetra ran across the meadows back towards the enclave, leaving the two lovers in a state of anxiety._

"_You really think she'll keep her word?" Clara asked. "You and I both know that Meetra's emotions aren't exactly on the stable side."_

"_I trust her, Clara," Revan insisted. "She has never let me down or betrayed me since we knew each other as children."_

_Clara remained cynical. "I can only hope that you're right. Things might go to hell for us if you aren't." She took one last look at the full moon, then walked up to him. "Come, Revan. It is late."_

"_Alright," Revan nodded, taking her hands in his own. They shared another kiss before they separated to return to their own dorms on opposite sides of the Enclave. The fear in one another's eyes was evident as they looked over their shoulders to share glances. After seeing Clara disappear past the corner, Revan turned into the entrance to the corridor which led to his own dorm, before he stopped dead in his tracks, his heart sinking into panic the moment he saw a figure staring at him from the darkness. _

"_So it is true," the figure spoke, revealing through her voice that she was Kreia. _

"_You…spoke to Meetra?" Revan stammered._

"_She came this way, yes. But I did not speak to her, for I saw no need. Better still, her emotions were so strong, that they did all the speaking for her. I warned you, young one. Warned you that your emotions will lead to ruination if you are not careful. And despite all of my warnings, all of my teachings and lessons, you have taken your first step towards that fate."_

"_So what will it be, master?" Revan calmly prepared himself to accept her judgment. "Will this lead to my expulsion from the Order?"_

_Kreia smirked. "After all the questions I have posed to you up to this point, do you truly still think of me as being just like your other masters? Ever since you first came before me, I knew that you were different from the others. Your constant questioning, as irritating as it was, had shown to me that you had the potential to become so much more than the ordinary Jedi; that within you was potential untapped and unprecedented in scale, and that your emotions served not to hinder, but in fact propel your success. And despite this…failure of yours, I have taken heart at the fact that you are indeed not shackled by the vanity of the other masters. I can only hope and pray that you control and use your emotions wisely."_

_Revan remained silent, one half of him utterly relieved that no punishment would come his way, and the other half locked in deep thought at what meaning Kreia's words could hold for his future._

"_I have spoken enough. Go along, Revan, and may we never speak of this again." With weariness echoing through her voice, Kreia departed into the shadows, leaving a conflicted Revan staring off into the darkness._

-o-

Revan's eyes shot open, the pillow beneath his head drenched in cold sweat as he blinked nervously, finding that he had not moved from the medical bay. Although his body was in better condition than before, the same could not be said of his mind. The conflict still raged inside him, and now he himself began to question the viability of his cause. Hearing harsh words emanating from the main hold where his followers were engaged in a heated argument did nothing to help his judgment.

The moment he heaved himself off the bed to find his feet, the voice of Kreia began to haunt him all the more; this time, he recalled the words which she spoke to him the day he departed with Clara, Alek and Meetra and his volunteer force to fight the Mandalorians.

_You understand, do you not? Should you embark on this quest, you will touch, influence and destroy more lives than you could ever possibly imagine._

_My actions may be questionable, but my motives are clear,_ the Jedi Knight told himself now, with just as much belief and vigor in him that there was that day.

_What pride and zeal…There was a time when such things benefitted you greatly indeed, Revan, but they shall ultimately fail you where you are going. Like grains of sand slipping through the gaps between your fingers, those who follow you will desert you should you lose your focus and allow yourself to be blinded by the urges of your heart._

_I am finished with seeing death and destruction that I can do nothing to prevent. Even if it seems hopeless, I must at the very least try to make a difference, no matter how meaningless it may be._ Revan walked drearily towards the exit of the medical bay, his hand wandering in a disorientated way as he did so.

_Such a wild heart must be tamed, young one, otherwise it may one day destroy you. Your passions and dreams, as enamoured as you may be of them, shall lead you to ruination if you allow them to control your own being; but none more so than her._

_It is not only Clara that I wish to protect, but all the others who follow me. But above all, I will strive to protect the lives of the people of the Republic._ Revan turned into the corridor and headed to the main hold, where the others were busy paying attention to maps that would help them in finding their way back to Republic space.

…_You lie…_

"…" He looked up to see Clara looking back at him from her place next to Meetra. Not believing what his eyes had just shown him, he blinked and mildly shook his head about, sinking his gaze downwards to his feet. When he looked up once more, Bastila had taken the place of Clara, who proved to be nothing more than an illusion.

_I have sensed the passions in your heart that arises when you are around her. Not only the passions you hold for her, but also those which she holds for you. Time and time again since that fateful night on Dantooine I have warned you privately that should you squander so much time on meaningless lusts and urges, you will forsake the greatness that awaits you. I will not stop you from committing yourself to your current path, but you would do well to maintain your focus, Revan. I speak of your protectiveness of her. The one whom you deem to be your greatest strength may soon turn into your greatest weakness should you not exercise due care. _

_When the hopes in your comrades' eyes turn to mournful anguish; when your most faithful followers abandon you one by one…it is then that you shall realize the true extent of the consequences of your actions and zeal. Be warned, Revan. Your friends who accompany you are forever bound to your destiny through the Force. Misery and despair awaits you if you do not remain wary. Now go; and may the Force do with you as it wills._

"Revan?" Meetra asked once her leader came back to his senses and joined them in looking at the many maps which showed up on the navigation computer. With no more of Kreia's past words returning to haunt him, Revan took his place standing between Bastila and Carth, both of whom were clearly not entirely comfortable with his presence.

Sensing the uneasiness and subtle hostility directed towards him from the gaze of many of the others, Revan apologized. "I'm sorry for all the wrongs I have caused you today. I realize that the one person to whom I should truly be apologizing to is not here as a result of my actions, and for that I am forever ashamed."

"Ashamed?" Mira puffed angrily. Mission, who was standing beside her, looked at Revan with equal disdain. "You get killed my little sis's teacher, and all you have to say for that is that you're 'ashamed'? Get fucking real."

"There will be time for arguing and bickering later, kids," Jolee rebuked them all. "For now, we have to focus on getting ourselves out of this fire we've gotten into, and at least back into the frying pan."

Bao-Dur concurred. "T3 and I have carried out some checks on the engine room. It's a good thing we've avoided conflict when we could – a few more hits and we could have been dealing with a shattered hyperdrive."

"Fuck that, we're dealing with this _now_," Mira snapped, much to the shock of some of the others. "I'm done with this crap. I'm done following a guy who can't even do something as simple as keeping his hormones in check while putting the rest of us in danger because of them. I call a vote."

Atton questioned her. "A vote on what?"

Mira did not answer, but merely looked straight at Meetra instead.

"Mira…" The former Jedi general murmured from across the computer.

"I can't follow Revan anymore," Mira said exasperatingly. "I don't want to see anyone else here die unnecessarily because of him. He and that redhead bitch of his got us where we are now, and I can't begin to explain how glad I am that Mission fainted out in the desert and we had to take her back into the Ebon Hawk. I want _you _to lead us, Meetra." She looked at her Jedi teacher with eyes of determination and zeal. "You've gotten us out of more than one tight situation before, and you've always been pragmatic about it. We sure as hell need that now. Who's with me?"

No longer able to contain the boiling anger which had always festered within her ever since laying her eyes upon Revan again, Brianna voiced her equally intense dislike of him. "You have caused the death of my mother, and you had personally taken the life of my father, Revan. As my father's blood flowed through my veins, I was foremostly dedicated to my duty above all else, and did not tell you about it for fear it may distract you and all the others in achieving our goal. If you had ever thought I was loyal to you, Revan, you are wrong. My ultimate loyalty lies not with you, but with Meetra. You and your imprisoned lover have caused me more pain than you could ever possibly imagine. You have taken away everything I have ever loved and cherished in my life. To ask of my loyalty to you is nothing short of folly."

Unnerved by Brianna's seething remarks, Bastila attempted to reason with her. "Contain your anger, Brianna! Such feelings can only lead to the dar—"

Atton immediately fired back, irritated by Bastila's mantras. "Nobody gives a shit about that anymore, Bastila! Right now, we need goddamn solutions in defeating the Sith, not fucking lectures about emotions! Now personally, I've had enough of this crap already. It's over, Revan. I'm sorry. I'm not going to let myself or any other of my friends be butchered by the Sith because of your girlfriend. What about you guys?" He looked over at Bao-Dur and Mical who stood next to each other.

"Malachor V is still fresh in my mind as it was only yesterday," Bao-Dur said. "You abandoned us on the ground, forcing the General to commit an atrocity that still tears her to this day. You took after the Mandalorians, promising us to end the threat to the Republic once and for all, but you betrayed us. Just as you had done years ago, you abandoned us to pursue your own selfish goals. Where you go, I will not follow."

Mical merely took a glum look at Revan, and hung his head in disappointment.

Mission voiced her strong disapproval of Revan, his actions having truly shaken her faith in him. "I followed you years ago, Revan, even after your past as the Dark Lord was revealed to us. I've tried telling myself that the past is the past, but after what you did back there, I can't keep on lying to myself any longer. You're obsessed more with her than you are committed to saving the Republic. Mira's right – I could have died along with Yuthura if I went along. And don't give us excuses that it was imperative for you to save Clara. You may have had to rescue and redeem Bastila while she was under Malak's spell for a time in order to stop her from using her Battle Meditation against us, but there was absolutely no need for you to try and get Clara out of her cell, besides your own emotions."

Zaalbar let out a groan, unnerved by Mission's scathing criticism of Revan, to whom the Wookiee was still strongly committed to due to his life debt.

"I don't care, Big Z," Mission puffed. "I can't trust Revan anymore out here. Not in his current emotional state. I'm for Meetra on this one."

All eyes were fixed on Meetra, who was yet to give her response to the motion. The Jedi Knight was crushed, for she knew that her faith in Revan was betrayed not once, but twice, both times with severe repercussions. Although her heart implored her to remain steadfast in her loyalty to Revan, her head begged her otherwise.

With a heavy sigh, she gave her answer to the wishes of her friends. "…I accept."

Carth replied softly. "Meetra?"

Meetra looked down, visibly shaken and sullen. "You are like a brother to me, Revan. I have always loved, believed in, and followed you. I have gone with you to the jaws of hell and back, at the cost of my position in the Order and connection to the Force. I promised you my renewed loyalty when we were reunited once more, but I must rescind that promise now. Despite the warning I had given you in our prison cell, you had gone against your own better judgment and attempted to save Clara, at the cost of Yuthura's life. Where once I feared your heartless demeanour while we were fighting the Mandalorians, I now dread the potential consequences of your heart-filled actions at present."

Some hope returning in her heart and her mission clear to her, she brought her head up again and spoke with what confidence she had. "I know what I must do in my position of leadership, if it is given to me. I also do not deny that Revan possess much more knowledge about the Sith, and how to combat them, from the time he has spent with Clara. But not, what we must do is clear; we must fight their full-scale invasion with all the strength we can muster. As much as we were all willing to follow Revan and Clara's lead in carrying out the sabotage missions we have been engaging in up to this point, I am more than able and willing to lead you all in a conventional fight against the Sith along with Canderous's help."

After Meetra voiced her willingness to lead the party, Mira looked around the navigation computer at the others who were yet to commit their loyalty. "Anyone oppose?"

HK-47's red eyes immediately glowed with enthusiasm, first looking at Meetra. "Statement: Although you are my master, master, my programming compels me to follow my original master. I will truly never understand your meatbag emotions of pity and depression. Where chaos and unadulterated violence are guaranteed to be, I am more than happy to accompany my master."

Atton rolled his eyes. "No surprise there. Anyone else?"

"You must forgive me, Meetra," Visas informed her close friend. "I know you and the others harbor deep distrust for Revan at present, but I have seen for myself the sincerity that lies deep in his heart. Many of you may have been quick to dismiss Clara as a traitor after the one called Gerome taunted us in our confines before dragging her away, but I have delved deep into the emotions that lie within her, and have found no deception. Clara is one whom Revan loves immensely, and as much as the outcome of Revan's actions have been disdainful, his motives are clear. He did what he did as he cares for all of us. He would have done what he had done regardless of which of us was taken away. I will follow him, until the end."

Carth concurred. "I'm on the same boat as Visas. Despite all that I had lost because of your actions during your time as the Dark Lord, Revan, I couldn't bring myself to hate you. You've proven yourself time and again to be a loyal friend and a stalwart protector of the Republic, even shortly after Malak had revealed to you your reality on board the Leviathan. Things may be looking grim now, but I'll keep my trust in you like I always have. I'm in this 'till the end."

Zaalbar voiced his support for Revan, relatively unfazed by what had happened. "I will never forget the fact that I owe a life debt to you, Revan. You have not only saved me countless times, but you have also saved my father and Mission when they were in need. We would not have survived on Taris if it were not for you. I swear my loyalty to you."

Mission gave the Wookiee a frustrated look, but did not rebuke him. She knew that when Zaalbar's mind was made up, there was no persuading him otherwise.

"Zaalbar speaks for me, as well," Juhani said, looking at the others. "Ever since he redeemed me on Dantooine, Revan has always been a pillar of strength with whom I could confide in. Even when he placed his own life, or that of ours, in danger, it was always for a true purpose; to save another's life. It was no different today. I shall keep my faith in him."

Jolee simply puffed as he peered at Revan. "Heh, if you never showed up to my miserable little hut on Kashyyyk, I'd probably still be fighting monsters or running after Czerka, rather than doing something with actual meaning. You might be a bonehead on the rare occasion, Revan, but at the end of the day, you're a man I can trust. I'm with you, boy."

T3 let out a depressed series of toots and beeps, but overall, he remained faithful to Revan.

"Observation: You are rather incoherent today, little one. Perhaps the Zabrak needs to tinker with you," HK snidely stated, much to the displeasure of T3.

Atton muttered and crossed his arms. "Great. We're equally divided. Seven against seven. And why the hell do the droids' vote count, anyway? I mean, they're basically programmed to be loyal to Revan!"

"As much as I hate Atton's bitching, I have to agree," Mira sighed. "This simply sucked."

"We are not equally divided," Brianna told them. "Bastila is yet to choose sides."

Flustered at feeling of having every eye in the room focused on her, Bastila looked down uneasily, a shiver running up and down her spine and arms. A headache began to form for her, minor at first, but gradually developing into a sensation that was akin to a wedge splitting down the back of her head. All at once, Bastila came to understand just how Revan felt at times when she would all too easily judge him as being simply indecisive: she found herself torn in a battle between her mind and her heart, each equally unwilling to relent to the demands of the other.

Her body suddenly seemed to become paralyzed with fear. She knew all too well that the decision she made right now could not only determine whether she would live to see her son again, but also alter the fate of the entire galaxy.

And then, something snapped inside her. She had had enough. She could no longer handle or put up with the conflict that her friends had allowed themselves to sink down to. She spoke to them with an air of exasperation, the fire in her eyes and voice indicating that she was utterly fed up.

"Sides?! The fate of the entire galaxy – not to mention the life of my son – is in danger, and all you can talk about right now is choosing _sides_?!"

"Bastila…," Revan murmured beside her.

"I cannot forgive your actions which have led to the death of Yuthura, Revan," Bastila explained, "but I cannot simply abandon you. As much as the mere act of looking upon that woman while she was with us made me wish at times that you had killed me on the Star Forge, or at least had let me end my own life, I am forever in your debt."

She then spoke to everyone. "I know how all of you are feeling at present; you mistrust each other now more than ever, after what Revan has done. But I beg you…we cannot allow this to tear us apart. Not now. If we let ourselves be torn asunder, we will be resigning ourselves to death. If you are still unconvinced and stubborn in your insistence on taking sides, then I can tell you here and now that I will support Revan. As flawed as he may be at present, he is my husband; I will stay by his side, whatever fate it may lead to. A life without Revan to me is worse to me than death."

"You are certain of this?" Brianna narrowed her eyes at Bastila, her rage still not having died down from thinking about her deceased parents.

Bastila nodded with a confident gaze. "It is my final decision."

"Then we have only one choice left," Meetra said, resigned to giving up her leadership challenge. "We make for Dxun with all due speed. The Sith should still be marshalling their forces at present. If we blow this one chance, then we can say goodbye to everything we've worked so hard to defend. And Bastila?"

"Y-yes?" she answered, curious as to what exactly Meetra wanted her to do.

"Please tend to Mission. She needs you right now. You too, Mira," Meetra requested. Mission, having stayed strong up till now, finally gave in to her sorrows and withdrew to the bed in the starboard dorm.

"I guess this wraps things up for now," Atton concluded. "Let's get back to it."

Their meeting having ended, the party began to disperse to various parts of the ship to prepare for what was to come. Bao-Dur went with the droids to the workbench to repair and modify their plating and weaponry; Atton and Carth manned the pilots' seats; and the Jedi occupied their respective quarters to undertake training and rest.

"Revan," Meetra called, stopping him from walking to the starboard dorm where he intended to join Bastila and Mira in consoling Mission. "A word with you, if I may."

The prodigal Knight obliged, and walked up to his companion who proceeded to discuss with him their future course of action.

-o-

A piercing scream and the sound of endless sobbing wails emanated from behind a closed door on board Gerome's command ship. The dusty planet of Terralig was now a long distance away, now having served its purpose in fulfilling Gerome's grand design. Now, with his prize safely in captivity, the dark servant of the Emperor sought to rendezvous with the bulk of the Sith fleet that was amassing for a grand assault on the Republic, orbiting Dromund Kaas.

Dark red blood continued to seep from a number of cuts on Clara's forearms, dripping down to her fingertips and onto the metallic floor. The hot steel board which she was strapped against brought back all too familiar and unpleasant memories of the time she was captured and tortured alongside Revan by the very same man who now looked at her with menacing eyes of glee.

And all the while, Syl was utterly unable to give aid of any kind to her dear friend, incapacitated by the brutal beatings which were inflicted on her by four Sith guards. Having grown tired of Syl's protests and false bravados which prevented him from focusing on Clara as he would have liked, Gerome ordered for the Twi'lek to be released from her torture board which was situated directly opposite to Clara, only to have her savagely beaten to silence her. She could now do nothing but shed tears and tell Clara by the sullen gaze in her eyes that she was truly sorry and ashamed at having failed her.

"My dear, dear Clara," Gerome clicked his tongue, shaking his head in disappointment with his hands wrapped together behind his back. "It did not have to come down to this; I am certain you know of this, no?"

"Heh," Clara weakly chuckled at him, "you know I'll never give in…I'll never let you take me back to him alive. And even if you did, I'll refuse to join him again. I'd rather die."

"'Give in'?" Gerome curiously leaned forward. "I'm afraid that you're mistaken, Clara. I do not wish you to give in to anything."

Clara looked up in confusion, then jerked her head sideways, unwilling to look at her interrogator any further. "Do it already. Cut my throat with that favourite toy of yours. Stop taunting me with these games."

"You still misunderstand me, Clara. I seek not to break you by torture, but encourage you to reacquaint yourself with your true inner nature. I wish to see that old fire of hatred burning within your eyes again by your own accord. Only then will I cease torturing you."

"And you think I'll just snap that easily? After what you did to me?"

"He has left you." Gerome suddenly shifted the topic, grinning under his mask the moment he saw Clara's eyes twitch with frustration.

The woman was left in denial. "No…he didn't…he couldn't…"

"Regardless of whether it was intentional on his part or not, you cannot deny that he has abandoned you. So long as you remain strapped against my favourite torture board, you shall never see him again. Of course, you may see him _dead_, but you do not wish that…do you?"

"I am warning you…," Clara glared furiously at Gerome, her blood red hair hanging over her eyes.

"Yes, that's it, milady," Gerome cackled. "You are one step closer to your release. And just think about it: you have nothing to gain by remaining here, but everything to gain by doing something as easy as simply giving in to the desires of your heart. Why not grasp this opportunity?" He walked up to her, leaning in close until his mouth was right up again her right ear. "I know just as well as you that your heart lies not with the goal of saving the Republic, but simply to be with Revan. I know just what kind of hatred and contempt you hold for Bastila, and that you do not care whether Revan's other followers live or die. You may choose to lie to me, but I am curious as to how long you can continue to lie to yourself, Clara."

"Shut up, you wretch," the broken Syl coughed weakly behind Gerome, still writhing in agony on the floor. "I will not let you…I will not let you coerce her to betray our cause…I will not let you trick her into believing that she will reclaim what once was hers, when your true motive is to simply use her to serve your own dark purposes."

Gerome turned and slowly advanced towards Syl, crouching down to stare into her eyes as he stroked the beautiful Lethan Twi'lek's chin. "Is that so, my dear?"

Clara felt as if her heart stopped beating. Syl was now the one thing left in the world which prevented her from losing all hope and giving in to her dark desires. The doubt that rippled throughout her entire body due to her fear of losing her only remaining friend seemed to completely overwhelm her as she nervously spoke to Gerome. "Get away from her…now…"

The masked torturer was only too happy to oblige. "Certainly."

Just as Clara was about to let out a small sigh of relief, she was mortified to see Gerome pull out a small dagger from beneath his robe. Jerking Syl's head back with a sharp grip of his left hand which pushed against her chin, Gerome quickly slashed the blade across the Twi'lek's throat. Gasping for air and struggling to keep her eyes open, the dying Syl crawled weakly, inch by inch towards Clara, reaching her hand out in vain to her beloved sister who watched on in stunned silence.

"Before you die, I thought you might like to know…," Gerome said, prompting Syl to roll against her side and look up at him, "this is the same blade I used to end the life of your kinswoman." He gleefully ran his gloved hand against the face of the dagger, which was stained once more with dark red blood.

Having lost the strength to carry on, Syl finally succumbed to her mortal wound, silently mouthing the name of the man upon whose shoulders all her final hopes now lay before the light in her eyes died away.

"You…you fucking sick _bastard_," Clara gasped, her breathing now erratic and rapid as she struggled against her constraints.

Gerome smirked and walked up to her, his boots leaning red stains on the floor from Syl's blood which ran under them. "My lady…you had told me to get away from her, which I most certainly did. However, you did not tell me to spare her life. You really must be more careful with your choice of words in the future."

"I'll kill you…I'll kill you…" Clara seethed with anger, her eyes contorting wildly, darting to and from Gerome's masked face and the yet open eyes of her deceased friend.

"But now that I look at the events which transpired and led to this moment," Gerome remarked, turning around to face the door and wrapping his hands behind his back, "what a tragic turn of fate. You could have saved yourself the heartbreak of this moment, as well as guaranteeing yourself the life with Revan and the child of your own that you so craved, all with one single oath of loyalty after your initial assassination attempt on the emperor's life was thwarted. And yet, here you are. All because of your stubbornness. What a waste, no?"

Clara did not answer, and merely glared at him with eyes that burned with hatred, which soon turned into mournful sorrow as she looked down at Syl's dead body. She struggled weakly against the cuffs which bound her to her torture board, wishing to do nothing else but collapse onto her knees and embrace Syl for one last time.

"This is but a taste of what is to come," Gerome said. "Syl's body will continue to remain here until you realize the folly of your persistence. She will stay here, and I shall continue to vex and torture you, until I see that those two emerald orbs are the fiery red beads of hatred they used to be. Farewell for now, milady. We shall see each other again very soon."

Clara's glaring eyes didn't for one moment cease to avert their gaze from the man for whom her hatred now intensified tenfold, until he departed through the security door and left her sight. The four guards who remained behind to watch over her dragged Syl's dead body backwards, leaving a pool of blood which was made into a trail as Syl's corpse was put back and secured once again against its torture board.

Anguish and hatred engulfed Clara, at last. Where once she restrained her emotions for Revan's sake after they joined forces with Meetra and the others, now that she was all alone with even Revan having abandoned her, she could not bring herself to suffer from her denial or weakness anymore.

Her entire body trembled with rage as she glared menacingly at the four guards who looked back at her and slowly took steps backwards out of sheer terror. She was angry beyond comprehension.

Angry at Revan for abandoning her, when he was so close to breaking through her cell door and saving her.

Angry at Meetra for having ever come back and ruining and disrupting her plan of action.

But above all, angry at _her_. The woman who ruined her life. The undeserving whelp who took her rightful place at Revan's side as his wife and lover.

She would die.

No matter how long it took, nor how much pain she had to endure before she could finally have the pleasure of ending Bastila's life, one thing was certain beyond doubt in Clara's mind.

Bastila will die.


	23. Despair

**A/N:** Hey everyone. It's been a while since I updated this story, and I apologize. Study's been really taxing as of late, because university assessments are seriously starting to build up for me.

If you haven't noticed yet because you immediately clicked onto this newest chapter, I've completely replaced the first chapter of this story. It most certainly is better than before, and fits in perfectly in comparison to the original prologue.

By the way, I'd also like to ask you to be sure to support **THE-WRITING-GEEK**'s KOTOR fic, "**Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic"**. Both Renee Enderson and I like it very much for its originality, and you won't be disappointed. The title and description may be deceiving in that it can lead you to believe that it's just your average typical KOTOR recount story that re-uses the original plot down to the last plot element, but it's not. If you liked my other KOTOR story **"Torn" **for its deviation away from the strict canon that regular writers seem to be fixated with, you'll most definitely like THE-WRITING-GEEK's story for the same reasons, so be sure to check it out. Favorite it, follow it, but above all, just like we writers like to see for any story of ours, review it.

Anyhow, without further ado, here's the newest chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

**Despair**

Not a single trace of liveliness or optimism could be seen in the eyes of Revan, who stood deathly still, his eyes gazing absently out into the distance at the countless stars that soared overhead as the Ebon Hawk made a desperate rush to Dxun. And yet, despite his apparent passiveness, the former Dark Lord of the Sith was not truly idle, his mind ever focusing on recalling and memorizing every single surrounding Hyperspace route, star, planet and asteroid field he deemed to be important in the eventual confrontation with the Sith he knew to be unavoidable.

And yet, no matter how hard he tried, his mind would always drift back to thoughts of the imprisoned Clara. Every single moment spent with her in the years following their reunion was a treasured memory, even the many months of torture they endured at the hands of Gerome and the Sith. The internal conflict caused a deep rift within him, his mind and heart torn between his seemingly equal loyalty to both Bastila and Clara.

But somehow and for some reason he could never bring himself to explain, Revan found himself contemplating the potential truths behind the words Visas left etched deep in his conscious merely an hour ago.

_You would not risk the lives of your friends in saving Bastila, but you would have lost even your own in attempting to save Clara. Your mind may continue to play games on you, Revan, but your heart has already decided._

And at last, Revan finally admitted the truth to himself.

Visas was right.

The very feeling that Clara was around him filled his heart with comfort and pleasure he so rightly felt was lost to him for years before they crossed paths once again. Whereas his reunion with Bastila indeed brought him happiness beyond words, the sheer joy of that moment quickly faded over time as they committed themselves to their mission. However, Revan found himself currently growing mad with desire and anguish at the very thought that Clara was not by his side, let alone being tortured at the hands of his enemy.

Her scent, her beauty, her touch and her voice: Revan dearly missed everything that he loved so much about Clara, and couldn't help but feel overwhelming shame and guilt at the fact that he could not save her from the clutches of Gerome.

"The heck's wrong with you?" Atton suddenly asked from the co-pilot's seat, from which he assisted Carth in navigation.

"What?" Revan looked at him, jolted by his questioning.

Atton sighed. "I can sense your frustration and anger from here, bud, and let me tell ya, you don't want those kind of thoughts. Especially when it's _you _we're talking about. I'd like my throat and organs to stay where they are, thank you very much."

Revan muttered back, stubbornly crossing his arms. "I'm fine. Just focus on flying the ship."

"I'm serious, Revan," Atton said, the tone of his voice being indicative enough of the truth behind his words. "You have to deal with this shit right now. If you keep on kicking the can down the road and insist on constantly avoiding this damn problem of yours, it's gonna cost us big. And I don't want anyone else to die because of any more mistakes on your part."

"Atton's right, Revan," Carth agreed. "You keep on like this, it's going to mean trouble when we need it least. I stayed loyal to you even though others didn't, but don't think that my trust doesn't come without any strings attached."

Revan looked at the two pilots. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Go talk to the others, especially Brianna," Atton replied. "You may not be fully aware of the true extent of the pain you caused, but believe me when I say that almost every person on board this ship has had a portion of his or her life destroyed because of what you did. Some of us will still follow you willingly; others reluctantly; and others not at all. At least try to convince them that you can focus your mind on the task at hand instead of on your red-headed, temperamental and homicidal girlfriend who's trapped right now."

Revan silently turned to leave, knowing that heeding Atton's counsel – although utterly unreliable as it was, as opposed to that of Visas or Mical – was the right thing to do.

"And don't just stand silently behind us all the time," Atton whined as Revan departed. "I hate the feeling of being watched."

Peering to his left after walking away from the cockpit, Revan saw the two droids busily working away at the communications room as part of a general sweep operation, doing their utmost to scan for any possible bugs or tracking devices planted by the Sith and analysing an entire list of security recordings again and again. Taking no chances after being told by Gerome that the Ebon Hawk had been riddled with such trackers after its encounter with Scourge's vessel, T3 had conducted a thorough search-and-destroy mission atop the hull of the ship whenever the Ebon Hawk could afford to spare time to exit Hyperspace.

Coming to the main hold, he saw Meetra looking nervously at the navigation, her face ridden with doubt and fear. A single look upon the expression on the exiled Jedi Knight's face was all it took to cause Revan to recall the day his forces finally defeated the Mandalorians at Malachor V. The seemingly dead and fear-stricken expression on her face following her return from the doomed planet was no different from that day.

But this time, Revan would not abandon her.

Walking beside his old friend, Revan laid a tender hand on Meetra's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Do I look so, Revan?" Meetra spoke back hoarsely, her empty eyes staring into her leader's soul. "Just how many times must you betray my trust and loyalty in this way?"

"Meetra, I…"

"After all the horrors, miseries and grief you've put me through, I cannot help but ask myself why I continue to accept your leadership. Time and time again I risked my life and personal safety to assist in bringing your goals to fruition, only to be repaid by snideness and contempt. And now, even after you have so honestly renounced your past as the Dark Lord, you have repaid my renewed loyalty with recklessness and selfishness which has cost Yuthura her life. My faith in you is all but shattered, Revan. I am sorry."

Revan felt scarred. To hear such downhearted words from a woman he regarded as the closest thing he had to a real sibling only served to feed the doubt and despair in his own mind.

"Please, Meetra," he begged, almost desperately wrapping her hands in his own. "I need you to trust me. Just this once. And if I should fail to lead us wisely again, then I will relinquish all leadership responsibilities to you."

Meetra looked him dead in the eye, a tinge of anger growing inside her as she growled back. "I am neither of your lovers, Revan. I will not be easily swayed by such gestures from you." She pulled her hands out of Revan's grasp and focused once more on the map. "Now leave me be."

Sensing that there was no way to reach out to Meetra at the moment, Revan sighed and turned to leave. But he did not yet move, as he believed there was still one last way to reason with his old friend.

"Have you spoken with Visas, Brianna?"

The Jedi Knight remained silent.

"As shaken your faith in belief in me is, I can only hope that you are able to understand me and my actions if she speaks to you on my behalf. You are right to distrust me, as I have failed and betrayed you innumerable times in the past. But if there's one person here who truly understands my heart and is able to express my truthful feelings to you, it is Visas."

Meetra gave no reply, merely turning her head ever so slightly to look at Revan who left her in peace to head to the cargo hold, where the sounds caused by Brianna's ceaseless combat exercises could be heard. Despite the pain that Meetra so rightly felt, none were more torn and subjected to unimaginable inner agony than Brianna, whose blood boiled at the very thought that she had to follow the orders of the man who destroyed everything she cherished and loved in her life.

Barely a few feet away from the entrance of the cargo hold, Revan sighed deeply as he buried his face in his hands. He felt an overwhelming wave of mournfulness pour over him, and felt utterly paralyzed by guilt.

Just how could he bring himself to face the woman who hated him with such passion, considering what he had done to her family during his reign as the Dark Lord of the Sith?

But it had to be done.

Taking a heavy breath in and out, he walked into the cargo hold, observing the Echani woman's elegant yet vicious swordplay. Her eyes seemed to burn and seethe with anger the second she spotted his entry, and her once focused and disciplined slashes quickly turned to erratic and maddened swings. But as incensed as she was, she did not make any effort to aim any of her attacks at Revan, only continuing to slash at thin air. Beads of sweat trickled from her brow and pattered onto the metallic floor, and she panted and grunted savagely like a beast once she halted her exercise, as Revan's continued presence only served to build her anger.

"What do you want…?" Brianna hissed, her patience with Revan clearly dissipating quickly with each passing second.

Revan walked slowly forward, stopping once he came face to face with her. Not even the slightest hint of deceit could be seen in his eyes as he whispered back to her. "Forgiveness…"

Brianna immediately went deathly still, her fixated eyes filled with nothing but hatred and animosity. She dropped her battlestaff and turned to face Revan, looking up into his eyes. Every fibre of her being burned with anger as she slowly walked forward until their faces were separated by mere inches. The skin of her shaking knuckles was deathly white, her nails digging into her own skin.

Then she snapped.

Without any warning or second thoughts, she savagely punched Revan across the jaw. Not allowing him even a single moment of respite, she used the Force to hurl him against the wall, causing him to gasp in agony as his back slammed into the hard surface.

The Echani walked towards Revan, who was now panting on his hands and knees after enduring such intense pain. Brianna brought herself down, grabbed Revan by the collar and pulled him towards her face, a murderous emanating from her icy-blue eyes.

"If you think I will forgive you, Revan, you are grossly mistaken," she hissed. "I shall _never _forgive you, whether it be in this life or the next."

"Brianna…please, just…listen to me," Revan implored, coughing faintly.

"You led my mother to her death, and you personally slew my father. If it were not for Meetra and Bastila's presence on this ship, I would have fought you to the death, whether it be yours or my own. You have no comprehension or understanding of the pain you have caused not only to me, but to countless people across the galaxy."

"Brianna," Revan said, "you have more reason to hate me than all of the others on this ship combined. I know you cannot trust me now or ever, considering what I have done, and so I will not ask you to follow me. However, there is _one _thing I'd like you to do for me."

The woman's anger or firm grip around Revan's collar did not abate, but the movement in her eyes showed Revan that she was indeed listening to his words.

"Protect Meetra, Bastila, and above all, Mission. That is all I can ask of you. I will not expect you to follow my instructions or leadership willingly. Strive to protect them, and I shall in turn strive to protect and fight for all of us."

"What are you saying, Revan?" Brianna asked.

"I made a promise to Bastila's mother long ago. I promised her that I would protect Bastila with my life, and that I would never allow any harm to come to her. I broke that promise when I let her be captured by Malak due to my own shortcomings as a Jedi, and the knowledge of pain she endured still haunts me to this day despite my success in redeeming her. And now, with the entire Sith Empire on our heel, I can't help but feel that I may once again fail to honor my oath, the consequences of which would be unimaginable.

"I know that you can never let go of the animosity you hold towards me due to the atrocities I committed in my past. I know that your father and mother meant everything to you, and that the memory of their deaths is a black hole in your heart that can never be mended. It is a burden which I can never hope to atone, but it has never stopped me from trying.

"Even if I am to die, I wish for the rest of you to live the rest of your lives in peace. And considering what irreversible loss I have caused you and Meetra to suffer, there is no-one to whom I owe a greater debt to. I will never again let anyone else's life be put at stake due to my own actions. I owe it to your parents – especially your mother, who was once a good friend to me – to do the utmost I can to protect their beloved daughter with my life."

Brianna, although having brutally struck Revan merely seconds ago, now found herself without even the strength to summon up words. Every word that came from Revan's lips was so sincere, so heartfelt and so honest, that she immediately began to feel sympathy as well as guilt building inside of her. Her previous conviction that Revan cared only for Clara was now all but faded, and part of her even began to truly understand the emotions that seemed to coarse from Revan's mind into hers through the Force.

Stubborn to the end, she released her hold on Revan and stood, turning swiftly around with her eyes firmly closed as she could no longer bear to look upon him.

"Go, Revan," she sighed mournfully.

"Brianna?" Revan murmured, feeling concern for her as he brought himself up on his feet once again.

"I…I need time alone…"

Revan couldn't help but approach her, laying his hand on her shoulder to reaffirm his renewed loyalty. "Please, Brianna. If there's any way at all I could—"

He was quickly cut off as Brianna grunted, brushing his hand away.

"Get out, Revan. Leave me be."

Deciding to let Brianna be, Revan exited the cargo hold, leaning his greatly pained shoulder against the wall as he sought out Jolee, Mical and Bao-dur in the garage.

-o-

"Poor girl," Mira sighed, rubbing the back of Mission was fast asleep in her bed in the starboard dorm of the Ebon Hawk. "Wish there was a way to cheer her up."

"We never can," Bastila regretfully said as she stood behind the kneeling Mira and looked upon the sleeping figure of Mission. "Do you not feel it as well, Mira? The misery caused by the death of a loved one can never truly heal; we can only bury it within the deepest recesses of our minds. It is something that Mission will not be able to do for a long time yet."

Mira looked down, knowing all too well that Bastila's words were nothing short of the truth. Even though many years had passed since the death of her former lover, Derren Piers, she had learned to never forget him or the joyful memories which she still cherished dearly and wished she could still somehow relive.

"It terrifies me," Mira remarked. "She may act tough and all, but at the end of the day, she's still just a 19 year-old girl. With the entire Sith armada now chasing us like a hungry rancor hounding a puny little mouse, I just don't know how we're going to protect her."

"Nothing is certain, Mira," Bastila spoke glumly, walking over to her bed. Sitting herself down, she buried her face in her hands out of anxiety, scrunching her long hair. "I do not know if I will even see my son ever again."

Standing up and turning away from Mission to speak to Bastila further, Mira voiced her frustration. "We shouldn't even be out here in the first place - look where it's gotten us! It makes me sick now every time I look at that damn husband of yours. Does he even realize just how many countless lives he's destroyed? It's like he never even cared one bit until we effectively forced him to feel guilty about Yuthura."

Although she wanted to deny it, Bastila knew deep down that her thoughts were the same. A tiny fragment of her conscience wished that Revan had perished during his crusade to fight back the Mandalorians during the war, so that the galaxy could be spared of the full scale of atrocities committed by him, and also the terrible wrath of the Emperor himself that was yet to come as a result of Revan's past journey to Dromund Kaas. Even with the limitless power of the Star Forge that was once at Revan's command, Bastila knew that his forces then amounted to nothing but a speck of rock in the ocean when compared to the horrible might of the old Sith Empire that was now on its way to end their lives and wreak havoc on the Republic.

The sheer terror, disgust, sorrow and anger she felt now…it almost made her wish that she had instead killed Revan after he was knocked unconscious.

But then again, he was her husband, was he not?

"Revan carries the burdens of his past crimes on his shoulders every day – of this I know," Bastila informed Mira. "I know that he lives every day trying to atone for all the wrongs he once committed, but I cannot help but ask myself: can anything he does truly make him deserving of redemption?"

"I ask that question to myself every day, Bastila."

Bastila's eyes twitched the moment she heard her husband's voice come from the dorm entrance. Revan walked in quietly, taking notice of Mission who was in a deep state of rest. Although the others had reason to doubt his sincerity, Revan felt an indescribable amount of pity for Mission, having failed to protect the lives of either her brother or teacher.

"She's asleep?" He asked the two women.

"Yes," Bastila answered. "She is resting at last. The day has been most taxing for all of us, but especially her. She couldn't fall asleep no matter how hard she tried, and so Jolee made a tonic for her to drink."

Looking down upon Mission's closed eyes, Revan could still see the drying remnants of the young girl's tears. But no matter how much he wished to relate to her and understand the true depths of her emotions, Revan could not: the memories of his childhood and family were now nothing more than shadows he could never hope to catch, and the epiphany he experienced on board the Leviathan many years ago took a great toll on his emotions, replacing much of the warm-hearted nature that came with his temporary and false persona with the old calculating and frosty mentality he once had.

"You should never have come for me," Revan softly said, much to his wife's disbelief.

"What did you say?" Bastila whispered back.

"My journey to stop the return of the Sith; Meetra's search for me; our reunion and collective bid to defeat the Emperor…it has all been for nothing."

"How can you say that, Revan? Don't you have any faith in what we're trying to accomplish?" Mira rebuked him, cautiously keeping her voice down so as to avoid stirring Mission.

"What use is faith when what we need is power?" Revan argued, sending a shudder down Bastila's spine as his words were all too reminiscent of those with which he swayed countless brave soldiers and Jedi to their doom many years ago. "Here we are, a crew of just over a dozen on board a single freighter shuttle, with oblivion facing us regardless of whether we go forward or go back. Things were going just fine with myself, Clara, Yuthura and Syl, before any of you came for me!"

Bastila fumed, not only because Revan's words made her feel as if her husband desired to be with the cursed witch more than her, but also because it seemed as if he was giving in to despair. "And just what did you expect us to do when the fate of not only yourself, but the entire galaxy is at risk, Revan? Just sit back on Telos and do nothing?"

"We simply cannot defeat the Emperor – of this you must know," Revan said. "Clara and I have tried before and failed miserably. His powers are simply on a different scale. And no weapon, tactic or tool which we possess can ever give us the slightest degree of hope of defeating him for good. The Republic fleet is still licking its wounds after fending Telos from Nihilus's brutal invasion, and will not survive the onslaught that is to come."

"T-that is not true!" Bastila stammered, trying hard to even convince herself so as she leaned forward towards Revan from her seated position on the bed. "There is still hope that we can—"

"Drop the mask of optimism, Bastila. It is over," Revan crossed his arms. Despite having just given Brianna a reassurance of the future himself, he couldn't help but feel that all hope was quickly fading.

_Mask,_ Bastila thought, her eyes wide with disbelief.

_Why did I not think so sooner?_

Gently descending from her bed, Bastila turned and got onto her knees in order to pull out her case of belongings she had brought along with her from Telos. Revan and Mira merely looked on with curiosity, not knowing what had come over Bastila's mind.

After much rummaging through spare clothes and gear, her hands finally came upon what could mean their salvation or doom. She pulled the object out, her fingers trembling with nervousness as she turned and handed the plain black case to Revan.

"Bastila, what is this?" Revan questioned, looking down at Bastila whose gaze immediately darted to the floor the moment her eyes met his.

"Open it, and you shall see," she replied.

His heart pounding for reasons he himself could not determine, Revan peered down at the case, which contents seemed to call out to, if not scream at him. He felt as if his very being was being driven into the abyss by a Force which he could not hope to contend, and which begged him for release.

Not being able to prolong the suspense for a minute longer, he opened the case, which's lid dropped onto the floor with a clang, startling the sleeping Mission.

Within the case, staring back at him menacingly was Revan's mask. A single look upon the old garment brought back old memories buried deep in the recesses of his mind, causing him to wheeze in overwhelming pain and collapse to the floor, the case falling from his hands. The mask clattered beside him, and Mira looked over his shoulder with a shocked expression on her face.

"Is that…"

"I am sorry, Revan," Bastila wept. "I should have given it to you the day you departed Telos all those years ago. I should have given it to Meetra in the hopes that she would deliver it personally to you, and yet even then I refused to relinquish it. I fear now that it may be too late to change the end that is yet to come."

Summoning up the strength to make another effort to reach for the mask, Revan crawled weakly across the floor, his fingers ailing as they stretched forward to grasp it. Wide awake, Mission tightly grasped her bed cover, knowing all too well from her many conversations with Bastila what the significance of the present situation was.

Using what seemed to be the last of his strength, Revan lurched forward and finally grabbed hold of the mask. All at once, his strength was not only renewed, but bolstered beyond belief. Rising to his feet, he took several deep breaths and drew the mask closer and closer to his face, until at last darkness engulfed his vision and an untameable force drove him to back himself into the corner of the dorm and fall once again on his hands and knees. A furious twister of Force energy surrounded him, seemingly wrapping him in searing flames of blue, red, black and silver.

Every planet fought over; every destination treaded upon; every lesson learned from each and every one of his old masters; and every life he ever came to know, defend or take came rushing back into his memory like a torrential river crashing against a hapless rock. He remembered experiencing the slaughter that took place on Cathar through a vision he shared with all who were with him on that planet, and being staunchly determined to wipe the Mandalorian threat from the galaxy.

And most importantly of all, the full extent of his powers was once again slowly being unleashed. Memories of the techniques and powers taught secretly to him prior to his departure by his first and foremost teacher Kreia finally presented themselves to him, and he basked in the strength it bestowed upon him.

The three women nervously backed away from Revan, from whom a tremendous amount of power seemed to coarse through in an uncontrollable frenzy. The lights flickered and dimmed, and the entire ship seemed as if it would be brought to a grinding halt by the sheer magnitude of force which emanated from him. Soon, every single crew member on board rushed to the starboard dorm, stirred by the commotion which the rebirth of Revan brought.

"Revan…what have you…" Brianna shuddered, fearing that Revan's promise to her was brutally cut short. Meetra could only stare on in disbelief, the mere sight of the unholy mask being all it took to remind her once again of the terrible acts she was forced to commit under the leadership of Revan during the Mandalorian Wars. And all the while they watched on in horror, the power within Revan continued to grow exponentially without any visible end. He simply stood blankly gazing towards the floor, seemingly locked in a deep trance.

"He has reaffirmed his identity," Visas explained, walking fearless forward as the others made way for her. "Not as the former Dark Lord of the Sith, but as the Revanchist reborn, sworn to protect the Republic and all who live within. There is hope for us still."

"How can you be so sure of that, Visas?" Mission doubted. "When I take one single look at him, all I can see and sense is pure evil!"

"What the hell have you two done?!" Atton shouted at Bastila and Mira, knowing that Mission was innocent of the terrible act. "What the hell is there to stop Revan from simply killing every last one of us if that mask instead made him into the tyrant he was once before?"

"Hey! Don't look at me, asshole!" Mira grunted. "It's Bastila you should be scolding!"

Bastila staunchly defended herself. "It was our only chance! You all know what destruction Vitiate's invasion can bring, and that we are most likely doomed to failure, so what more could we possibly stand to lose by me returning his mask?"

"Everything we have ever fought for," Brianna puffed, suddenly pacing forward with her lightsaber in hand. "I am sorry, Bastila – this has to be done. The stakes are too high."

"Wait! Brianna, what are you doing?" Bastila reached out a hand to beg the Echani to stop, but was too late to stop her.

However, in the instance her lightsaber should have fallen to end Revan's life, Brianna was instead hurled sideways into the wall by a force of untold strength and magnitude. Her lightsaber having fallen out of her hands and finding herself utterly paralyzed and pinned down in place by an insurmountable power, her eyes were filled with dread and fear as she watched the Revan of old slowly rise, his power having at last reached its former peaks. The flames of Force energy which once surrounded him disappeared within their host, imbuing Revan with power incalculable.

Having recovered psychologically from the temporary trauma that his memories scourged his mind with, the composed and determined Revan walked forward, taking his petrified wife by her hands and helping her up to her feet. He removed his mask, allowing all to see from his calm brown eyes that he was not twisted and consumed by his old destructive ambitions as they had so strongly believed.

Brianna slowly struggled back up onto her feet, while Bastila's heart was filled with confidence and hope after seeing that her husband did not surrender his conscience to his old power-hungry nature. The untamed passion in his heart having fully abated into a calmed state, Revan turned to face his followers, the flickering lights above them reverting to normal.

"You may calm yourselves and allay your fears, all of you," he said. "The one who stands before you now is not different from the friend you knew before. My loyalty to you has not changed in the slightest; only my abilities. My memories have returned, and with them, all the powers and knowledge that had been lost to me for so many years. But despite my powers having returned to me, I would never for a moment consider using them to manipulate, coerce or force any other to abide by my will. Those days are long behind me, and I will never again allow my ambitions to impede my judgement.

"I do not ask you to follow me willingly, and I do not expect you to do so. I only ask you, as I have requested of Brianna, to protect each other, and to also see to it that I fulfil my duty as not only your leader, but the final hope for the entire galaxy.

"For months I have wandered unfocused through the emptiness of Sith space, never knowing whether my fate would carry me to victory or smoldering defeat. But now I truly know what I must do, and the road ahead has never been clearer. There can be no second chances, reprieve or redemption for me should I fail.

"I will stop the Emperor and put an end to his plans once and for all…or die trying. Now take this ship to Dxun."

Without a single objection, let alone a single utterance or word, the crew of the Ebon Hawk silent returned to their respective stations, awed and shocked by the potential ramifications of Revan's reawakening.

-o-

Basking in elation over the success of his schemes to date, the masked Gerome walked with glee into the throne room of the Emperor on board the gargantuan Star Dreadnought and flagship of the Sith empire, the _Tyrant_, which dwarfed all the Star Destroyers which accompanied it in order to fulfil the Dark Lord's insatiable desire to consume all life in the Republic. Unbeknownst to even his own master due to his uncanny and unrivalled ability to shield and mask his thoughts, the devious Gerome relished the glorious conquest and spoils the future would bring, not only to the Sith, but most importantly for his own benefit.

Lord Scourge, Darth Nyriss, Clara, Revan, and even the Emperor himself: all were, in the end, nothing more than mere puppets in his grand design which was years in the making. What was once an insignificant, poverty-stricken and perpetually starving youth on Corellia would soon finally grasp power and influence beyond measure.

_It would only be a matter of time…_

After coming before the presence of the seated Emperor who was shrouded in darkness, Gerome duly bowed meekly. He knelt reverently, prepared to hear whatever instruction the Emperor gave him.

"He has escaped…," Vitiate hissed, his voice echoing throughout the chamber.

"Yes, my master," Gerome replied, all too easily feigning disappointment.

"You are aware of the consequences of this, are you not?"

"My life is forfeit, my master," Gerome bowed low. "As it has always been ever since I entered your service. But as you must know, such a grim fate has only ever been sentenced upon those who have failed you."

The Emperor looked eerily upon his servant, intrigued by not only his apparent fearlessness, but in the words which he expected to follow.

Gerome continued. "You ordered me to observe the movements of Lord Scourge, and I have done thusly. The traitor is still at large, with his forces nowhere to be seen. But it is of no matter; soon all our enemies will be crushed under our heel, including him. Revan has escaped, yes, but your eminence's order to me was to bring him to you alive, and that duty I shall fulfil when the time is right. It would have been simple to immediately do so after I initially captured him, but in fact, I saw a potential golden opportunity in allowing him to escape. And it shall be the key to our final victory."

The Emperor creakily leaned forward, now giving Gerome his undivided attention. "Continue…"

"Behold, my master," Gerome chuckled, gesturing to the chamber door which opened behind him. Through it slowly walked another figure cloaked in dark robes, the hood concealing the identity of the mystery figure. The Emperor's fingers twitched as he recognized the aura of the familiar figure who finally stopped after coming before his presence.

As the woman pulled back her hood, her blood-red hair fell upon her back, and her immaculate beauty illuminated by the pale lights which shone upon her from above. Having given in to her anger and despair, Lady Clara was now ready to serve the will of her master Vitiate once more.

"I knew that Revan himself would never break, regardless of what method I tried or whom I ordered killed," Gerome explained. "I saw that despite being subjected to many months of excruciating torture, that the presence of Clara and the memory of his loved ones would forever bolster Revan's resolve, and any attempt to turn him into a pawn would only lead to failure. Only by making certain that absolutely everything he ever loved and cherished is destroyed and gone can we ever hope to break his will.

"But Clara, on the other hand, has been made to see the error and folly of her ways, and that her stubbornness would never enable her to gain what her heart truly desires. She and Revan are forever connected by their bond through the Force. Her insatiable desire to be with Revan will enable her to relentlessly pursue him across the stars, until the Republic is nothing but a smoldering heap of ashes."

"You have…impressed me, Gerome," the Emperor mused, having not expected such intricate plans from his servant. His gaze then veered towards Clara, whose head slowly rose upward, revealing the orange orbs that now reflected nothing but the burning hatred within her soul.

"I am yours to command…my master."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This thing's finally nearing its end. I'll probably upload the next chapter of "Torn" in due time, and then focus on finishing this story as well as putting up the newest chapter for my Walking Dead fic, "A Twist of Fate". Please keep an eye out for all three of these fics.

Until next time, please leave your reviews!


	24. The Revanchist

**A/N:** This chapter leans slightly more towards being a filler, but I didn't want to rush into the reunion and conversation between the Ebon Hawk's crew and Canderous. And that reunion is going to be very long in terms of length, so I didn't want to cram that excess amount into this chapter.

I've been looking at the KOTOR fics that have been popping up lately, and I have to say that I'm very impressed with **"Retrace" **by **Firebirdie.** If you love AU KOTOR fics that take place prior to the events of the first game, then you'll love it. Yeah, I've been recommending a lot of other people's fics lately, and it's unusual for most writers, but what the hell – I'm a nice guy, haha.

Anyways, here's the newest chapter. Please give me whatever feedback if you will in your reviews. They help a lot in keeping our enthusiasm going as writers, and it helps in polishing up bits and pieces and making things better.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

**The Revanchist**

Bastila peered inside the portside dorm, her heart racing with curiosity as she looked upon her husband who was locked in a state of deep meditation on his knees alongside Visas and Mical. Not yet fully accustomed to the resurgent power which coursed through him, Revan sought to calm his dark inner nature by drawing on the wisdom of the two Jedi who enabled him to control the tyrant still lying dormant within.

And despite hearing Revan's oath to defeat the Sith Emperor which did not give even the slightest hint of deceit or treachery, a niggling fear still clung to the back of Bastila's mind.

If Revan had fallen so easily in the past despite his solemn oath to defeat the Mandalorians and protect the Republic, then what guarantees did they have now that he would stay true to that old ideal and not seek to usurp the power and influence of the Sith as he did all those years ago? Did returning him his mask really give them a new hope in fighting back the Sith threat, or did Bastila merely doom them to failure?

Sighing softly and closing her eyes, Bastila leaned her forehead against the cold steel of the wall and turned away. She knew deep down that the outcome of their struggle would depend on Revan, and Revan's decision alone. No amount of love or encouragement on her part could ever possibly affect their final fates.

Her eyes opened up again as she felt the presence of Meetra, who stood staring at her from the entrance to the main hold.

"You fear what the future may hold…don't you?" the older Jedi said softly, her voice sounding hollow and devoid of optimism. It had been days since their escape from the treacherous planet of Terralig on which Yuthura paid for Revan's negligence with her life, and she knew that every hour that passed only meant that the Sith were slowly amassing their virtually limitless forces from all across their Empire for a grand foray into Republic space.

"I do," Bastila replied, walking slowly towards her. "I fear that despite Revan's promises, he may merely be walking a path that will lead him to make the same mistake as he did years ago. And if he does, then he will have crossed beyond the point of no return."

"My thoughts are the same, Bastila," Meetra said, turned around and led Bastila to the starboard dorm. Away in the communications room, T3 and HK could be heard rambling to each other, presumably squabbling over navigational issues after having managed to assist Carth and Atton steer the ship through the Stygian Caldera and back into Republic space. "I still remember those dark days. No matter how much I argued with him, he would not relent. I loved him like a brother, and felt fearful every day, knowing that he was slowly destroying himself with every life he sacrificed."

"But is there hope? Could you and I, or any one of us here, ever possibly hope to keep Revan committed to our cause?"

"I can feel your fear, Bastila, and I couldn't help but ask myself the same question. But despite all our best wishes and even if we continued to support him, it all depends on Revan to choose his own destiny, just as he did in the past. Even after swearing to rid the galaxy of the Mandalorian menace with such heartfelt devotion, Revan was quickly corrupted by the dark side. Love will not help him either – Clara's role in shaping Revan's fate has taught us that already. It all depends on whether Revan will be able to maintain his inner conscience and align it with his goals."

"Then we can only hope that this time, he succeeds," Bastila said with dismay as they turned into the starboard dorm. Inside was Mira sitting close to the foot of one of the beds, on which a seemingly frail Brianna was being tended to by Jolee. Having been exposed to the full power of Revan's Force energy when she tried to kill him, Brianna received on top of a moderate concussion and serious bruising a traumatic shock which rattled her to the core of her mind – a sensation that was far more intense than when she first had herself opened to the Force by Meetra Surik.

"How is she doing?" Meetra asked Jolee, worried about the health of her good friend. Standing silently beside her and Bastila were Mission, Zaalbar and Bao-Dur, all equally worried about their companion as well as the future.

"The girl is doing fine, physically," Jolee said, some fatigue evident in his voice. "She's had quite a nasty knock to her head and slightly pulled a muscle in her back after she was blown against the wall by Revan's power. Just give her a bit of time, and she should be back up on her feet soon enough."

Bao-Dur was still as skeptic as ever. "Considering what power he used upon her, I tremble to think what terror he may unleash on the galaxy if he falls again. Can we really afford to take such a gamble as you did?"

"His power has been restored to its former dark glory – of that, you are correct," Bastila said, her voice indicating that she was still slightly worried despite hearing Revan's strong and vehement vow. "The moment he donned his mask again, I could feel everything that he felt through our Force Bond. Not only his old powers, but also his former tactical intellect and all of his former knowledge has returned to him."

Mira shook her head. "Bastila, you may be right in saying that all of Revan's old memories have returned, but that's the least of our worries. What's bothering me is whether or not we can trust him now, even with him being holed up in the other dorm meditating with Mical and Visas. I may not know for sure, but after experiencing that power he had, I'd start feeling worried that he may even be able to take the title of Emperor from Vitiate himself. And what then?"

"Mira's right," Mission frowned, knowing that she had to speak ill of the man she regarded as a father to her. "I still remember being so loyal to Revan after we first learned about his past, but…that was then. I trusted him completely back then because I was young, naïve and closed off to the Force, and also because he became the brother that Griff could never be for me, but now it's different.

"The moment he put on that mask again, something _changed _inside of him. He went cold. I could even feel his old calculating personality almost swamp over him, and didn't even need the Force to tell me that. And the way he so authoritatively ordered us to take the ship to Dxun just made me shudder. It was all about teamwork and unity up till now, but now…it feels as if Revan wants to take charge. To order us what to do. I felt as if he would choke me to death if I even did as much as question him. I…don't feel safe around him anymore, Bas."

"I thought the same, Mission," Bao-Dur added. "When I sensed the torrential echo in the Force created when he wore his mask, I felt as if it was Malachor V all over again. Memories of that hellhole suddenly flashed before my eyes, and every scream of pain and agony I heard during the battle immediately swamped my head and ears. I didn't feel hope, but despair and anguish. As if everything we had ever fought to protect and preserve was lost in an instant, and I was powerless to do anything about it."

Bastila looked glumly down at the sleeping figure of Brianna. The half-Echani's eyes appeared to be most peaceful as she lay resting, but beneath the woman's calm exterior, Bastila could well and truly sense the maelstrom of emotions that tore away within. The raging inner battle between Brianna's desire for personal revenge and her desire to believe in Revan's sincerity could be felt by all, even by the lesser trained and inexperienced Jedi Mission.

"Her anger – it's so…_intense_," Mission noted, shuddering with fear. "I thought I would lose my mind with rage when I saw my brother's bones, but Brianna…she's something else."

"She lost both her parents as a result of Revan's actions," Meetra reminded them as she walked forward to the bed. Crouching down, she gently took the hand of the sleeping Brianna in her own. "It is a hatred that I sensed was etched deep inside her heart during our quest to stop Nihilus. I can only hope that it will not consume her."

"She will stay strong," Bastila reassured her. "She must, and the same goes for the rest of us. It has taken a great toll on Brianna to see the Revan of old return, but it is the only chance of saving the Republic."

"You've effectively gambled with the fate of the entire galaxy, my dear," Jolee said to Bastila. "If Revan turns, then none of us will live to see out the next day."

Bastila replied stubbornly. "I don't care. Not if that gamble can give me the slightest sliver of hope of seeing my son again."

"My thoughts are the same."

They all turned to see Revan standing before them at the dorm entrance, with Mical and Visas standing alongside him. The former Dark Lord held his mask in hand, revealing to them his unchanged face and eyes which stared at the body of Brianna who suddenly seemed to lurch in her state of unconsciousness the moment he entered the room.

Looking at him, the anxiety in Bastila's heart died down a little as she could see and feel that her husband's motives and goal had not changed the slightest.

But something inside of him was altogether different. His power had grown enormously after the return of all his memories, and yet it was accompanied by a disciplined sense of self-control. Bastila still remembered being able to sense Revan's intense struggle to fight his way through the defences of the Star Forge all those years ago when she had fallen to the dark side. Whereas Malak told Revan that he was stronger than he ever was during his time as the Dark Lord during their final encounter, Bastila knew that Revan was now well and truly at the peak of his powers. She shuddered to think that he could very well end the lives of all those who currently surrounded him with even the slightest exertion of his power.

Observing the uneasy glances of the people in the dorm and understanding their fear which still afflicted them, Revan simply moved towards Brianna's bed. "How is she, Jolee?"

"Physically just fine, as I've tended to her concussion and bruises," the elderly Jedi said gruffly, showing to the others that he was growing tired of giving a status report on Brianna. "The girl still seems to be somewhat shell-shocked, and I can't do a thing about it."

"You cannot communicate with her through words or touch, Revan," Visas instructed. "You must reach through the Force, deep within her mind and awaken her from within. Use the technique that Mical and I have taught you to harness."

"I thought as much," Meetra concluded, and beckoned with her hand to Revan, imploring him to come by her side. The two Jedi Knights placed their hands upon Brianna's heart, and closed their eyes and focused their minds so that they could reach Brianna in the deepest parts of her conscience.

They could feel Brianna resisting – _fighting_ – against their warm-hearted incursions into her soul. But with persistent effort and reassurances of their goodwill, the solid wall came to be dismantled brick by brick, until finally the way was open for them to free her from her own inner torment.

Painful memories of Brianna's past, including the loss of her parents, drove the Echani to despise and hate Revan stubbornly even after he swore to protect her. But now, after Revan and Meetra communicated to her through the Force what they could never hope to do through words, Brianna came to understand and accept their apologies and become appreciative of their earnestness.

All of her hatred, her animosity, her anger and her resentment vanished away as an invigorating light washed over her, putting into the empty place in her heart light, hope and optimism.

And thus, she finally awakened.

"It is done," Visas said, with the tiniest and subtlest of smiles upon her lips. "The cloud has been lifted from her mind."

"Revan…Meetra…," Brianna whispered weakly to them, grateful for what they did for her.

"Are you alright, Brianna?" Meetra spoke gently, grasping her companion's shoulder.

"Revan, you must forgive me," Brianna wept, small tears being shed from the corners of her eyes. "All this time I was too blinded by my own hatred. I nearly betrayed all of you. What posed the greatest threat to us was now you, Revan. It was me."

Revan smiled warmly and grasped her hand with assurance. "It's in the past now, Brianna. I forgive you, just as you have forgiven me."

Witnessing the deed that Revan performed with Meetra, a feeling of unity and newfound hope rushed like a calm wave over all those who were gathered together. Without doubt some small sliver of fear remained in their hearts, but their faith in Revan was now stronger than ever, and it fuelled their desire to do their utmost to protect the Republic alongside him.

"Wow," Mira raised an eyebrow as she joked. "One hand on top of her heart, and she's suddenly back to normal. Hell of a therapy service, I'd say. Wonder how much I could charge after learning that?"

"Am I interrupting anything?" Atton peeped into the dorm in curiosity from around the corner.

"What is it, Atton?" Meetra turned to speak to him.

"We've finally made contact with the communications center on Dxun, and we'll be arriving in approximately ten minutes. Canderous says he's prepared a landing pad for us in the base, and will be waiting for us to arrive. Says we've got a lot to discuss, and he's certainly right about that."

"Is Carth currently communicating with him?" Revan asked.

"Sure is," Atton confirmed. "I came here to fetch you, since Canderous wanted to speak to you personally."

"The man never really was one for patience," Revan smirked, and started to lead the others to the cockpit. "Let's go."

-o-

"_Why must you do this, Revan?" Clara questioned with irritation, looking at her lover and sovereign with uneasiness in her eyes. Revan was merely looking blankly and calmly out into space as the _Murderess _soared through Hyperspace to rendezvous with Malak's fleet, and did not turn to answer her. "If we had remained on the course we were on before you ordered the fleets to break up to pursue that petty little Padawan with the Battle Meditation ability, we would have been able to easily smash through the Republic's lines and set up a clear route to Coruscant itself!"_

"_All good things come to those who wait, my dear," Revan said, his voice sounding tired as if he was treating her like a child who had to be denied a treat or plaything, incensing her. _

"'_Wait'? Just what should we wait for?" Clara argued vehemently. "You've seen just how pathetically weak the Republic fleet is. Their pilots' skills amount to little more than that of raw conscript boys. And with the Star Forge at our command and disposal, we are invincible!"_

_Revan muttered tiredly, a mild headache developing in his temple from his lover's complaints. "Do you forget that I had previously sent out an auxiliary fleet to conduct skirmish operations by sneaking into the mid-rim worlds and assaulting the rear of the Republic forces which were headed to engage us? All communications with them has been lost. I suspect they have been annihilated in detail. We cannot simply make a mad dash to Coruscant without marshalling and concentrating our forces as required."_

_Clara still remained stubborn as ever, and would not relent in her criticism. "But why must you do this yourself? Why can you not simply send a number of our fleets to capture that bitch, and leave Malak to clean up the mess that he himself created?"_

_Revan spoke dryly, crossing his arms. "I wish to personally see for myself that the girl is captured."_

_His fiancé could not believe her ears. "Personally? Why?"_

_Smirking underneath his mask, the Dark Lord turned, his black cloak that was darker than night shifting about as he did so. "You have told me time and time again after Malak's failed challenge to my leadership that you wish to see him dead. And so he shall be, soon enough. His friendship has been dear to me, but his character has grown…rabid. Whereas you and I have retained our ideals and spirit following our embracing of the dark side, Malak has turned most savage indeed. Like any dog which refuses to obey its master and seeks to harm him, he must eventually be put down."_

_Intrigued by Revan's idea, Clara grinned slightly as she took his hand in her own and looked into his eyes. "And you wish for me to take his place?"_

"_Whatever makes you say that?"_

_Clara's lips almost immediately turned upside down the moment Revan spoke. "You will not take me as your apprentice?"_

_Revan laughed quietly and caressed her cheek. "You are already my empress, darling, and as such are bestowed with a title that comes with power and influence that very few can even imagine. I only ever gave Malak the privilege of being my apprentice because I knew he would be perpetually disgruntled if he remained empty-handed. Malak may believe himself to be second only to me in the hierarchy of our ranks, but he is sorely mistaken if he thinks himself to be of higher worth than you."_

_The woman gave a small puff of breath, satisfied with Revan's words. "Very well, then. But do tell me…after Malak dies, who shall become your apprentice? Please do not joke with me and say that it will be the girl."_

"_You are precisely correct."_

_Clara shuddered, and her heartbeat suddenly started to quicken. "But she is so young and naïve about the Force. She has been corrupted, and her powers forever chained down and prevented from reaching their full potential by those pitiful Masters of hers. What good will she be to us?"_

"_Tell me, Clara," Revan sought to enlighten her, and took her by the hand as he proceeded to lead her down the steps and towards the navigation computer of his flagship. "Is the girl's proficiency in her Battle Meditation ability not an indicator of the great power that she possesses? Is it not indicative of the untapped potential within her?"_

"_Be that as it may," Clara retorted, still cynical about the prospect of turning Bastila. "But you must remember that the girl was one of the most stubborn in rejecting Malak's calls to join our forces. What makes you so certain that you can easily turn this girl?"_

"_I don't need to turn her," Revan scoffed. "I only need to keep her caged up until she decides to turn on her own accord. When she joins us, it will be willingly. And just what do we stand to lose, Clara? Malak will turn on me sooner or later, and the presence of the girl will only serve to bring out the worst in his rash nature – an eventuality for which we will both be prepared."_

"_And what then?" Clara continued to listen attentively. _

"_After Malak lies dead and Coruscant falls, we will finally be able to focus our attention to the true battle that lies before us. Even the Star Forge and its seemingly limitless power will not be enough; we will need the girl and her Battle Mediation in order to destroy the Emperor once and for all. And to that end, I intend to mould and shape her mind and heart so that I may ensure that her loyalty shall never falter."_

_Jedi, Sith – Revan was truly neither of these things, and Clara knew it well. Revan did not concern himself with what he considered to be petty conflicts that occurred among adherents to the Sith ways, nor did he allow himself to be shackled unnecessarily by the staunch and idealistic moral code of the Jedi Order. As such, the Rule of Two followed by the Sith was to him nothing more than a temporary expedient to be used and applied until his final goal of defeating the Emperor was achieved._

"_She will grow in power and confidence, as do all apprentices," Clara puffed, unsettled by the implications it may have on her own future. "Not only that, she is both headstrong and ravishingly beautiful…"_

_Revan smirked as he stopped in his tracks, causing Clara to do the same. "Fearing that she may replace you?"_

_Clara dimly spoke back, her eyes expressing her inner disturbance. "Do I have any reason not to?"_

"_My heart belongs to you, and you only – you know that, don't you?"_

"_It was only six weeks ago that I slit the throat of that whore Jena in her sleep and made her bleed to death," Clara said, bringing up the memory of a fallen Jedi who became enamored of her own lover, and even had the nerve to stand up to and threaten her. "I'm not the type to take any risks, and you must be well aware of that."_

"_There will be no risk," Revan allayed her fears with soothing words. "She may be driven to believe herself to be of great importance, but at the end of the day she will be nothing but a tool to me. She will have outlived her usefulness the moment the Emperor falls and the Republic is made secure. I trust you will know what to do when that time comes?"_

_Clara smirked darkly and started to walk slowly to the navigation computer again. "I do. And I always love the feeling it gives me. But Revan, even if we destroy the Emperor himself, there will still be one thing left to do."_

"_And what is that?"_

_She smiled and took his hand, placing it against her stomach. "I'm still waiting for it."_

_Revan snickered underneath his mask as he squeezed Clara's hand lovingly. "I assure you, I have not forgotten, and I shall oblige you in time. When this is all over, I promise you that we shall have a child of our own."_

_Clara coiled her arm around Revan and cooed. "Promise me?"_

_He spoke to her with determination. "I do. And my promises are never broken."_

-o-

Two spheres of searing hatred looked out into the vast expanse of space, yearning for vengeance against the wretched woman who was responsible for causing Revan to break that promise he made so long ago. Stars wheeled and zoomed past the vision of Clara who stood at the top of the command bridge platform of the gargantuan dreadnought, the _Gorgon_. Countless cruisers, frigates and fighters surged forth alongside the capitol ship, as the grand fleet of the Sith Empire finally concluded its preparations for a massive assault upon the Republic.

Her spirit was broken and her dreams of redemption shattered. All that mattered to her now was taking vengeance upon those who had condemned her to her current fate through their actions, as well as reclaiming Revan for her own, no matter what the price. Every one of the treacherous fools who interfered with her plans and foiled her bid to overthrow the Emperor would pay with their lives, starting with Meetra Surik and the undeserving whelp who stole her fiancé from her.

And perhaps, just perhaps, there would be hope that she and Revan could even start again from where they left off.

An invincible fleet at their disposal; an entire galaxy at their mercy; and a chance to restart her lifelong dream to be with Revan forever and provide him with an heir.

The odds were in Clara's favor indeed, and she relished every moment of it with a dark smile. That smile faded quickly, however, the moment she sensed the presence of the man who brought out the primal anger in her still after what he did to her.

"You…," she slowly turned, her teeth gritted like those of a beast's, her hands curled up into vicious fists and her eyes piercing into him like daggers. A tiny cleaning droid which was in the process of shuffling across her feet while performing its duties was utterly crushed and eviscerated by the Dark Lady's anger which asserted its presence through the Force.

The inquisitor smirked underneath his mask as he walked beside her, looking at the stars wheeling overhead. "It is always a pleasure to see my lady returned to her rightful place."

"It is only the fact that you are held in a position of great importance to the Emperor that I am not strangling you to death with my bare hands, Gerome," Clara warned, her anger burning inside her indescribably. "Make it quick, and leave me be."

"Very well," he obliged with an arrogant sigh which Clara could only bear to tolerate. "The fleet is under general orders from the Emperor to both lay waste to the worlds of the Republic while also pursuing Revan wherever he and his motley crew goes. Naturally, your strong bond with Revan and your ability to sense him through the Force shall act as our compass."

"What is _my _purpose in this?" Clara growled. "Speak quickly. Try my patience further, and those precious little hands of yours will be over your throat as you gasp for air."

Gerome sighed. "For now, you have no special orders from the Emperor as of yet. However, should we find ourselves in a situation in which we manage to box Revan in and trap him in a position which leaves him open to capture, you must personally negotiate with him. Even Revan will not be so foolhardy as to continue to fight needlessly when there is no hope…especially if he is implored to surrender by one for whom he cares deeply."

"This plan of yours," Clara said cynically, suspecting the worst in the masked figure as she crossed her arms. "I cannot help but sense deception from you, Gerome. You may be able to fool the Emperor who is heavily reliant on his ability to sense things through the Force, but not one such as me who can look deep into your motives and take your words for what they truly are."

Gerome merely smiled. "Isn't such the way of the Sith?"

Clara snickered, finding some amusement in his reply. "Fine. I'll play along...for now. But betray me even once, and I'll have your severed head on a plate for all to see. Now leave me."

"As you wish, my lady. I shall take my leave and return to my own cruiser." The torturer bowed reverently and left for the hangar. None could look upon his face due to the mask he wore to conceal his ravaged visage, but somehow, Clara knew that the scoundrel was grinning inside.

_It doesn't matter_, she thought. After all, Gerome was nothing more than a broken being who possessed miniscule powers in comparison to her. The torturer was indeed sensitive to the Force, but years of idleness and fascination with nothing other than torture and inflicting pain on others left his abilities atrophied and in a laughable state.

Once the Republic was ended and Revan was hers again, she would have all the time she desired to exact revenge on the man who ruined her life.

She relished in the thought; of the sheer terror that would envelop his face as she tore him apart, limb by limb until every last drop of blood was spilt.

But as tempting as the rewards that were to be gained in the future were, Clara knew that she had to focus on her present. After all, a Republic would not destroy itself, and a former Sith Lord and fiancé would not return to her out of hopeful wishes alone.

Out there, far, far away, she could sense his presence. Recalling his face brought her temporary warmth, as if she could feel his arms begin to wrap around her in a comforting embrace. But they did not, and she felt irritated and discarded when she found that her lover would not reach out to her as she attempted to reach him through their decades-long bond in the Force. Where once she could feel him crying out to her in anguish after their separation by Gerome's orders following their capture, Clara now felt nothing but neglect from the man who still occupied her heart.

And it did nothing but fuel her desire to kill the woman who stole her lover from her, and end her life as painfully and slowly as possible.

She looked determinedly out into space, her furious eyes fixed in the direction she knew her prey to be.

_Do you feel it, Revan? Do you feel the walls around you closing in? Do you feel the anguish, hopelessness and pain that has plagued me for so many years? You must know that it has been entirely your own doing. You will soon gain your just rewards for failing to walk the path that was destined for you; for abandoning me and failing to protect me._

_Soon, the Republic that betrayed and had forsaken both of us will be reduced to nothing but ruin, and that pretty little wife of yours will die, as will all of your friends. And then, at last, when everything that has kept you away from me has been utterly destroyed and eradicated, you will have no choice but to return to me._

_You will be mine, Revan, just as I shall be yours. It shall be so, whether you like it or not. If we will not be together in this life, then we shall be so forever in death._

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:** I was initially going to include the crew's reunion with Canderous in this chapter, but decided against it for length issues. I also have to brainstorm just what kind of forces would be available for them to combat the Sith, since the Republic is still in tatters after fighting against Nihilus, and the Mandalorian fleet wouldn't exactly be huge and grand in scale after being dealt a crippling blow by Revan during the Mandalorian Wars, even after undergoing a period of reconstruction.

I'll get to work on the next chapter of **"Torn"** very soon. I've basically finished writing up the plan for what will happen on Dantooine, and I'm simply dying to finish up with Taris so that I can get to it as quickly as possible. I want to make Juhani a legitimately fearful and terrifying presence in the wilds of Dantooine and make the issue of her redemption as well as her relationship with Belaya a far-more complicated one, rather than the petty little mishap that the game portrays it to be.

As always, please leave your feedback and your reviews!


	25. Darkness Beckons

**Chapter 25**

**Darkness Beckons**

Her black hood concealing her face and searing orange eyes in shadows, Clara walked through the long passageway leading to the chamber of the Emperor in order to answer his summons. Two rows of Sith guards garbed in stark black armor formed an honor guard, standing shoulder to shoulder and saluting the yet-aspiring empress by extending their shouldered rifles forward in arched fashion as she passed by them.

Her surroundings were utterly silent, save for the low humming of the ship's powerful engines which emanated from below. Every step she took was as silent as the last, and not a voice could be heard.

But strangely, it seemed to her that somehow, in the distance, she could hear the cries and jubilant chanting of a crowd. It was deafly silent at first, but continued to grow louder…and louder yet, with every soft click her heels made against the metallic floor below. Looking forward with curiosity, Clara unexpectedly found herself yearning for the door which lay ahead of her. The sounds, the shouts, the voices of hope; they all seemed so familiar to her. A blazing silver light shone from the gap of the twin sliding doors of the entrance of the chamber, and looked as if it was yearning and screaming for release, begging her to pass through.

She looked at the troopers, wondering just how in the name of the Force they could be so oblivious to the strange phenomenon that she was witnessing. In spite of the radiant light that shone against their visors, the troopers did not stir in the slightest.

Her footsteps quickened, her once-calm heartbeat beginning to pound faster and with more intensity. A soft and familiar voice seemed to speak to her, calling her name and enticing her with an invitation she just couldn't refuse. Reaching the door at last, a sigh of relief escaped her lips as a blinding flash of light engulfed her vision.

-o-

"_You've finally made it," Revan snickered under his masked visage which drew the curious gaze of the thousands of men and women below the lavish balcony stage of the Supreme Chancellor himself. His secret lover, having rushed to be with him following a speech of her own at a gathering of a far lesser scale in the western parts of Coruscant, smirked quirkily back at him after stepping into the empty gap that was left between Revan and Meetra Surik. _

"_Sorry about that," she apologized with a grin. "Receiving a pass by the security here is a total bitch." She looked forward at Malak, who was in the process of delivering a stirring speech to the many people who had crammed and filled the city streets to listen to his oratory, but most importantly to that of Revan. Malak's voice resounded in charisma, devotion and the desire to do good for the Republic, and drew the admiration of the hopeful recruits to the cause, as well as the awe of the civilians who could only hope for Revan's success in the ongoing struggle against the Mandalorian threat. A beam of sunlight seemed to shine down upon the podium from a gap in the cloudy skies above, almost as if it was a good omen._

_After catching her breath following her hasty rendezvous with Revan, Clara looked to her right to see dozens of Galactic Senators seated alongside the Supreme Chancellor Tol Cressa who was situated front and center of the distinguished guests at the rally. She let out a puff of disdain at the men and women whom she regarded as close to useless, often giving themselves a pat on the back after Senate sessions which would be filled with nothing but arguments and no solutions. Fortunately for her and their cause, the politicians did not notice it in the slightest, for they were too preoccupied with the fiery words of promise and better tomorrows that came from Malak's lips. The same could be said of the drivers who composed the sea of airspeeders which came to a grinding halt in the skies above, finding themselves captivated by the heartfelt message which rang in their ears._

"_The Mandalorians scour through the worlds of the Republic, burning and slaughtering everything in their wake," the Jedi Knight exclaimed, his naturally booming and commanding voice being carried to the farthest ranks of the gathered crowd. "And even while they do so, the Jedi Council has refused to act. They have finally sanctioned the war, and yet they still sit idly by while our people are dying in the millions!"_

_A resonant jeer erupted throughout the crowd aimed at the Masters of the Council, and even from some of the Padawans and Jedi Knights who had mixed in with the crowd in the hopes of having the opportunity to hear the Revanchist himself speak. _

"_I must say, Revan," Clara mused, twirling her rich red hair with her fingers, the sight of which alone could be enough to sway men of the weakest character to join their cause out of primal impulse, "you have a most ingenious way of recruiting cannon fodder."_

"_Hm?" he could be heard chuckling at her from beneath his mask as he turned his head, his arms remaining crossed in order to maintain his commanding posture._

_Clara whispered to him as Malak continued on with his inspiring speech, his eyes not troubled by the blazing flashes of the cameras which never stopped even for a moment. "From what I've heard, most Republic recruitment efforts came down to forcing unwilling conscripts to enlist in the armed services by picking their names out of a rigged lottery system and dragging them away by the ears. But just look over there." She directed her eyes to the numerous enlisting booths which had been set up all across the city square and attracted lines as far as the eye can see. Among their ranks were soldiers, active and even retired, and Jedi whose appearance ranged from confident and competent Jedi Knights to teenage Padawans who sneakily tried to sign up by taking advantage of the absent eyes of their Masters. _

"_I hope none of the Knight recruits are as gorgeous as you, my love," Revan laughed quietly, being cautious not to make noticeable movements due to the cameras he knew to be fixed upon him. "We may have trouble ahead if they are."_

"_Hah! I don't think so!" she dismissed, not caring about the tired look she received from Meetra who stood next to them. But then, as she looked around from enlistment booth to booth on all corners of the city square, she was met with the sight of a woman who just may prove Revan right. She could still see the crowd cheering, some of them at the top of their lungs, but their voices seemed to die down in her ears. She soon found herself captivated by the mystery that stood before her._

_The woman's striking grey eyes looked straight at her and Revan, striking a small streak of anxiety into the characteristically fearless heart of the Clara. Her face radiated with beauty, her rosy lips identical in color with her distinctive Jedi robes. Judging by the small braid clipped against the locks of her hair which was tied into two neat pigtails, Clara could see that the girl was but a young Padawan, inexperienced and lacking knowledge in the Force._

_And yet, something struck her about this girl. Her appearance and status as a mere Padawan was enough to persuade any powerful Jedi Knight to dismiss her abilities and powers. But there was something there…a mystery about her that Clara simply couldn't get her mind around. All around the girl, civilians, soldiers and Jedi Knights and Padawans alike flocked to whatever recruitment booth they could set their eyes on._

_But not her._

_She simply stood there, her eyes fixed upon Clara and Revan, like a hunter bird staring at its prey. The look in her eyes told Clara all that there was to know about the girl: strong-willed, not easily persuaded or manipulated, always questioning, and ever so proud. _

_There was something about this girl, and Clara most certainly did not like it. _

"_Clara?"_

_She blinked the moment she heard Revan snap her out of her thoughts. Malak was now close to the end of his speech as he turned to look back at his esteemed leader, gesturing with his hand towards him._

"_Mph, nothing," the beauty of blood-red hair gruffly spoke back, convincing herself that there was no cause for worry. "It's your turn to shine. Go get 'em, tiger."_

_Her eyes couldn't see it, but Clara knew that beneath his mask, Revan was grinning at her as he replied. "I always do."_

_Joining in the applause along with Meetra, Malak and the politicians who clapped as Revan approached the podium step by step, Clara looked proudly upon her secret fiancée who strode forward with all the confidence and optimism of a true leader. A thunderous applause ripped through the crowd when Revan finally approached the dozens of microphones which were fixed upon the stage, looking all around him at the adoring populace of Coruscant as he waved in almost regal fashion. All eyes were now on Revan; not only those of the countless people who packed the city streets, but by trillions of free individuals scattered all across the galaxy. _

_The Supreme Chancellor, a man of 53 years, dark brown eyes and graying black hair, grimaced ever so slightly as he looked with awe at the Jedi Knight, whose charisma and popularity he could never hope to emulate. Evident of the latter fact was his latest public performance rating, which currently stood teetering at a dismal 14% approve and 81% disapprove, according to the news polls. _

_The crowd was driven to near hysteria as Malak vacated space for Revan and moved back to join Clara and Meetra behind him. Cameramen everywhere went ballistic with enthusiasm, forcing drivers of some airspeeders who remained uninterested in Revan's speech to come to a grinding halt, for fear of being the victims of accidents caused by the blinding flashes of light which stretched on like a sea. Banners and electronic signs flew up all across the crowd, and several news broadcast cameras focused their sights on a beautiful brunette civilian who eagerly held up a sign which read, 'MARRY ME REVAN!'_

_Many in the crowd burst into laughter as Revan gave an almost cheeky point of his finger, followed by a wave of his hand at the woman, who appeared to be most pleased as she blew an air kiss at him before lowering her sign in order to rest her arms. Clara chuckled and rolled her eyes at the sight, knowing her lover's playboy attitude was something in him that she could never hope to change. _

_Her mind reverting back to the young Padawan who caught her attention, she looked at the location where the girl had stood, only to find that the brunette was no longer there. It was evidence enough that at least one person possessed inner mental fortitude that enabled her to avoid being possessed by the charms that virtually enslaved so many to Revan's cause. _

_At long last, a resounding silence settled amongst the people in the crowd. All voices were hushed down to nothingness as they all tweaked their ears forward, the speakers attached atop steel towers turned up in volume so that all could hear the voice of Revan. Not even a cry of a baby could be heard, let alone a single whisper._

"_My fellow citizens of the Republic, and my friends," he spoke loudly and with the firmness that drew so many men and women to his swelling ranks. The speech synthesizer he had specifically incorporated into his mask gave a ringing effect to his voice, captivating all with his words. "While I come before you today with the most fervent hope in my heart, I also come before you plagued by the most crushing of sorrows. I have traveled far and wide across the worlds of the Outer Rim, and have seen firsthand the sheer devastation and merciless wrath released upon innocent men, women and children by the savage Mandalorian invaders."_

_The crowd voiced their near-unanimous disapproval of the threat which they despised with indescribable passion with a chorus of boos and jeers, expressing the fact that they shared Revan's sentiment as he continued._

"_As I speak, brave men and women of the Republic fleet fight desperately against the encroachers, persisting to the last man and vessel in the lush jungles of Fenris, the wild plains of Teryne, and the cold ice-covered mountains of Dehaka. Their numbers may be inadequate and dwindling, but their hearts are as resolute as steel. They know that despite all the terrible tragedies and losses we may be forced to endure, that the liberty and freedom that the Republic embodies is worth every life that is given on the field of battle._

"_The Mandalorians are led by a heartless, soulless monster, insatiable in his lust for blood and plunder. Now this bloodthirsty, vainglorious guttersnipe, who styles himself as Mandalore the Ultimate, must indulge himself in the crude pleasure he derives from slaughter, pillage and devastation. His armies are vast and mighty, but, united in spirit and audacity, I have every reason to believe that we shall weather the storm which faces us. _

"_The destiny of free peoples is not measured by material computation. When great forces are on the move in the world, we learn that we are spirits – not animals. The Mandalorians depend on us to cower in fear and doubt, for it is fear and doubt on our part that feeds their hunger for conquest. But I say to you now, my dear people: after many months of atrocities and terrible hardships, we have finally learned. We have learned that weakness on our part only invites aggression. We have learned that in order to secure the peace, we must remain ever vigilant, and not for a single moment allow ourselves to fall into complacency, as we have following the defeat of Exar Kun. For only when our arms are sufficient beyond doubt, can we be certain beyond doubt that they will never be employed. Time and time again, we have been reminded that peace can only be maintained through our strength and eternal vigilance._

"_For too long have our elected officials, blinded by their ignorance of history and lack of common sense, failed to realize that a lack of preparedness on our part in the face of unrestrained aggression by those who mean us ill will can only lead to war." Another jeer rippled through the crowd, and unsettled frowns stretched across all of the politicians' faces as the cameras unmercifully focused upon them, before returning to capture Revan in all his charismatic glory. "Who, then, should we depend and rely on in order to maintain the peace? Our elected officials?"_

"_No!" cried the crowd in a deafening chant._

"_The diplomats who make failed attempt after failed attempt in their vain efforts to engage in dialogue and diplomacy with the monsters who aim to cut our throats?"_

"_NO!"_

_Clara smirked with bemusement at the politicians and military officers who showed signs of growing hot under the collar. Their eyes were filled with frustration, their feet moving about uneasily, and they looked almost as if they wished to leap from their seats and run away back to their homes in shame._

"_And you are precisely right!" Revan shouted, extending his clenched fist towards the crowd before swiftly retracting it back to his side. "The ones who must ultimately shoulder the burdens created by the failure of our elected officials is we the people! We the people are the ones who continue to die in vain as incompetent bureaucrats stifle the effectiveness of our armed forces with their inability to act! We the people must therefore be the ones who are willing to defend our homes and families from the marauders! We the people must be the ones who take a firm and resolute stand, and let our enemies know that there is a price we will not pay, and there is a point beyond which they must not advance!"_

_The crowd erupted into indescribable jubilation, their screams, whistles and claps simply deafening to any who heard it, whether it be in person or through the HoloNet broadcast. Reporters and journalists lined every city street, milking whatever footage they could acquire of Revan and struggled against the tide of people who constantly moved forward in the hopes of getting a better view of their savior._

_Basking in the adoration that he was given by the crowd, Revan wrapped up his speech with a fiery message. "And so, my dear friends, the fate of the Republic lies in your hands. With every volunteer who signs his or her name to join our ranks, our forces are bolstered and our resolution ever stronger. Will you join me in my quest to protect this great Republic that we so love and cherish from the bottom of our hearts? Will you join in order to protect your sons and daughters and deliver to them the shining future that they so deserve? I have no doubt that the answer is clear in your mind._

"_And so I say to you, my beloved people: ask not what the Republic can do for you, but what you can do for the Republic!"_

_Taking a modest bow to the people he swore to protect, Revan turned away from the cheering and whistling crowd and departed the stage with his Jedi followers who smiled at him proudly. A nervous and disapproving gaze was given to him by many of the politicians, including the Supreme Chancellor, as they reluctantly clapped their hands in order to avoid the backlash in popularity polls that would have followed had they not. The crowd went into a frenzy, desperate to take whatever final pictures they could before Revan vanished from their sight and returned to the elevator to descend to the first floor, so that he and his companions could move to different parts of the sprawling metropolis to spread their message. The hope and optimism from the people was overwhelming, and they could almost smell it in the air. Thousands flocked to whatever recruitment booth or center they could find, so enthusiastic that some even argued, pushed and shoved at each other as they did so._

"_Another hour, another twenty thousand who join our ranks," Clara smiled at her lover as the lift took them downwards ten levels to the base floor hangar. "You're one hell of an orator, Revan. To think that you gave that speech without using a script, as well."_

"_Things come out of your mouth when you're in the moment, Clara," Revan chuckled back at her, removing his mask and breathing in a puff of fresh air – something he did only in the presence of his three friends who were with him at present. _

"_This only serves to frustrate me, Revan," Malak voiced his irritation with a grunt. "Every moment we waste here on Coruscant and not serving on the front lines means that lives are being unnecessarily wasted on the frontier."_

"_You're right in a way, Squint," Revan said, using the nickname he loved so well because he knew it caused his friend frustration. "Lives are being wasted on the front, but do you honestly believe that we can turn the tide by ourselves alone? We need every recruit we can get, and so I am taking action to accomplish just that." He then looked to his left, stirred by Meetra's virtually emotionless facial expression and downward-looking gaze. "You alright, Meetra? You look as if you'd seen a ghost."_

_Clara smirked. "Doesn't she always? The hell's the matter with you, girl?"_

"_Nothing," Meetra replied, bringing her head up to make herself appear to be more optimistic. "Just feel bad about leaving my class of younglings behind, I guess."_

"_Always, always, you're always worrying about those damn kids of yours," Clara clicked her tongue, giving her fellow Jedi a nudge of her elbow in the arm. "Sometimes it makes me wonder if you would have been better off running away from the order and actually having little monsters of your own with some scoundrel."_

"_That's enough, you two," Revan muttered tiredly. "By the Force, you're always bitching at each other." He shook his head with slight ire, then gave his followers new orders. "Malak, travel to the southwestern parts of this district and deliver another speech of your own. Meetra, the same goes to you in the north. Clara and I will go together to the eastern city block and I shall deliver another speech there."_

"_But why must she go with you, instead of going out to another part of the city by herself?" Malak asked._

"_You know I make a poor orator due to my delicate voice. I'd be tired after speaking loudly for just 30 seconds," Clara smirked at him, then twirled her lush hair in her fingers. "But I make a hell of a source of eye-candy. You might not have noticed it while you were speaking, Squint, but believe me when I say that thousands of men were looking solely at me the whole time before going off straight to recruitment booths." She gave Meetra a teasing wink. "You'll catch up with your ability to charm others soon, my dear."_

_Meetra merely rolled her eyes as she shook her head, for she was used to acting in a much more serious way than her long-time friend. After hearing the ting of the elevator which finished its descent to the ground floor, Revan donned his mask once more before he and his friends walked out into the busy setting which was crowded with defense department personnel who could only afford to take a quick look at them before diverting their attention back to their duties._

_Giving his two friends a nod as they departed, Revan pulled his hood further down his head, so as to avoid the eyes of people who would slow his movement to his intended destination. Fortunately for him, the public knew him only by his mask and not his robes or true face._

_Taking advantage of the knowledge of the secret back door of the building complex that was given to him by the Supreme Chancellor's security team, Revan and Clara departed without incident into a back alleyway. A sigh came from Revan's lips as he was gladdened by the fact that he did not have to put up with the frenzied mob that would have had him signing autographs for an entire day had he exited through the front doors. The two lovers kept their faces and hair well-concealed beneath their hoods, thanking the murky clouds above for making their efforts at secrecy one that would not be questioned by the general populace they would come across._

"_I don't know how long my voice can take before it gives out," Revan joked as he removed his mask and put it within his robe, allowing his face to deceive the ignorant people and prevent them from knowing his identity which would have been obvious had he kept his trademark mask on._

"_What – want me to take over for you?" Clara chuckled, nudging him on the shoulder._

"_I don't want you to strain yourself," Revan frowned at her. "It may look easy, but believe me when I say it's a lot of hard work. My lungs feel like they're on fire after that shouting session."_

"_You know, I could make things easier for you. A lot easier," Clara smiled suggestively at him, holding his hand warmly in hers as they entered the busy city streets which were filled with such jubilation and cheer, that they were almost completely ignored by the people who walked by them. _

"_How?" Revan asked._

"_Oh, I don't know…," she grinned. "Rogue magazine, perhaps?"_

"_Clara!" Revan rebuked her jokingly._

"_You may be confident in your oratory," Clara looked at him with playful eyes, "but you can't deny that a lot of the men who signed up did so because they were enamored by my peerless charms. Aren't you lucky to have such a wonderful fiancée, Revan?"_

_Revan sighed and shrugged, knowing that she was right. "Yeah…I'll give you that one."_

"_What can I say? My curves bring all the boys to the yard. And to the recruitment booth, at that."_

_Clara felt a rush of desire come over her the moment Revan squeezed her hand lovingly in response. She could already see the bright future they would share together after putting the brutal war to an end. A life of peace and quiet, not caring what the Jedi Council thought of their relationship. As soon as the final gun fell silent, there wouldn't be two Jedi Knights, but only a man and his beloved wife. _

"_You know," Clara whispered with a tender heartfelt smile as they continued to walk together. "I've been thinking about what we can do after this war finishes. I know it's going to be a long time until then, but I can't help but wonder at the possibilities."_

"_Well, we have to win the war first, don't we?" Revan laughed softly at his optimistic lover._

"_I'm a dreamer, Revan – you know that. But honestly, after we defeat the Mandalorians and return home, I'd love for us to move together into the house my late mother left for me on Naboo. The countryside is very peaceful and quiet there; a perfect place to settle and live."_

_Revan brought her attention to more short-term matters. "We'd still have the Council to deal with, though…"_

"_You'd already made up your mind about that when we were eighteen on Dantooine, Revan. Don't you remember?" Clara elbowed him in the side. "But in all honesty, I think Naboo would be a wonderful place to go to, to just escape it all after everything's finished. We can have children and then quietly grow old together: no more war, no more chaos. It's always been a dream of mine ever since we first fell for one another. I couldn't care less if the Council strips us both of the Force, so long as we can be together."_

_Revan snickered. "You make everything sound as if it'll turn out just perfect, like a fairytale."_

_Clara looked up at him and smiled. "A girl can dream, can't she?"_

_Looking forward to spot the tall building at the top of which he hoped to make another public appeal to listeners to join the war effort, Revan walked with Clara in the direction of the glass doors. However, after he ascended the staircase leading to the entrance, he saw from the corner of his eye a presence which would only serve to dampen his spirits as he discretely released Clara's warm hand from his own._

_The woman's stare was cold, and her icy-blue eyes only accentuated that fact. Her frosty demeanor was forever etched in her pale complexion, and her platinum silver hair glistened under what little sunlight managed to escape through the clouds. She wore the pristine white robes of a Jedi Archivist, giving her the appearance of a shimmering source of light wherever she went. A single look upon the beautiful and fair Jedi Master was enough to send a shiver down the spine of any ordinary man, reminiscent of winter's chill._

_Heeding the message from Revan's body language, Clara exhaled discretely out of frustration before forcing a smile as she and Revan turned to face the Jedi Master. "Master Atris," she smiled with a slight bow. "Perhaps the only one in the Jedi Order whom I actually have to apply extra makeup to look better than at times. What an honor."_

_Atris puffed with indignation, sickened by the mere presence of the ones whom she deemed heretics to the doctrines of the Order. "Are you enjoying yourselves?" she asked smugly. "Relishing the sight of volunteers whose shared destiny is to become cannon fodder to fuel your vainglorious ego?"_

_Revan remained stubborn and idealistic as ever as he replied with a controlled tone, cautious so as to avoid attracting unwanted attention from passers-by. "They are ready to lay down their lives for the cause. We will set forth to protect all that is good in the Republic – even people like yourself, who remain personally staunchly opposed to our mission despite your sanctioning our crusade."_

"_Spare me your deceit and flirtations, Revan," Atris snapped. "I shall have none of it. Just look at you; setting off into war, which will inevitably take you into deep places unknown and dangerous. Letting your emotions get the better of you, despite everything the Jedi Code has taught you. Allowing countless others' lives to be needlessly put at risk as a result of your recklessness and zeal."_

"_Then just what precisely do you propose that we do, Master?" Revan argued with confidence, taking one step towards Atris who slightly withdrew in response. "Just be content to sit back and watch while our people's blood continues to be spilt? You and the Council continue to doubt us and place haughty and ill-advised trust in your own vaunted perception of wisdom that only stifles your ability to act when action is most needed!"_

"_And just what assurance do you have that your actions will be for the better?" Atris shot back. "What guarantee do you have that your character will not be changed so radically during the course of your crusade, that you will not become the very tyrant that you hope to vanquish?"_

_Revan looked at her with determined eyes. "I am the hope of countless men, women and children everywhere. I am the hope of the entire galaxy. I shall succeed, or die trying. You and the rest of the Council are content to sit back and watch until things turn sour and it will become too late to save the Republic. But I tell you this: extremism in the defense of liberty is no vice; moderation in the pursuit of justice is no virtue."_

_Atris' bottom lip pursed up as she bit the inner skin of her lip in frustration. Her heart begged and screamed at her to give in to her internal urges and do what she knew in her conscience to be right, and yet her heart was constrained by the cold, calculating nature of her mind. She remained ever undaunted and unstirred by Revan's vibrant words._

"_And thus, apathy is death," a voice came from behind Revan, ringing with wisdom and insight that the younger Atris couldn't hope to match._

_The three Jedi turned to see approaching them a woman dressed in a simple, unassuming brown robe, her hood covering her atrophied and pale eyes that were of no further use to her. Despite being what many would consider to be a still-healthy and relatively young age at 40, the distinctly aged and shriveling appearance of her face which reflected her intense degree of focus and dependency on the Force was enough to deceive the eyes of any onlooker. She stopped in front of Revan and Clara, glaring not with her eyes but with her heart and mind at Atris who stood opposite._

"_You…," Atris seethed, her eyes narrowing with contempt as she looked upon her fellow Jedi Master whom she wished with all her heart could be banished forever from the Jedi Order for her heresy._

"_What a hypocritical fool you are, my dear girl," Kreia mocked with the slightest of smiles. "You slavishly fall into step behind the mantras and dictates of your senior fellow on the High Council, believing yourself to be of higher moral standards than those you seek to judge. And yet, your hellish obsession with criticizing and condemning Revan and his followers goes against the most fundamental and basic of all the Order's teachings."_

"_Yes, Master Atris. Why is that?" Clara snidely quipped. "Whatever happened to 'There is no emotion; there is peace?"_

_Atris scowled at the temptress who dared mock her. "Rich, coming from one who is as impatient as yourself. The true threat still has not presented itself, and you wish to rush headlong into the thick of battle without as much as a second thought?"_

_Kreia rebuked her. "And just what good do you believe will come about as a result of sitting idly and doing nothing? I have told you before, and I shall tell you again – apathy is death. Neither Revan nor I doubt in our hearts that the Mandalorian threat may very well just be but a minor speck, a vanguard if you will, of a threat that is far greater. But who do you hope to help and protect merely by stubbornly remaining in your peaceful chambers, while others go to die in your place?_

"_When will the day come when you realize the folly of your refusal to act? When the Mandalorians descend upon Corsin? Berchest? Alderaan? The gates of Coruscant itself? And will you be prepared to accept the burden of knowing that billions of lives were needlessly lost, and the Republic and all the freedoms it embodies destroyed by your pride and vanity?"_

_Atris remained silent, although the trembling of her lower lip told Revan and Clara that a war more intense than that which was currently being fought was raging inside the Jedi Master's heart. The torrent of emotions carried over to Kreia, who smirked as she continued._

"_So I see the truth, then. Your heart screams for release, yet your head keeps it chained like the beast it is. Your mind forbids you to go, but your soul yearns to join the one whom you wish to protect more than all others who go with her."_

_Atris glared at Kreia, her hand clenching into a fist. "You know nothing of which you speak…"_

"_Oh, but I do," Kreia insisted, her past pupils looking at her intently. "Your tongue may seek to deceive, but words mean nothing to one such as I, for the sheer flood of emotions which emanate from you tell me everything I must know. In your soul I see the face of that dear young boy who once saved your life, his only reward prior to his untimely death being that he received a mere glimmer of the affection he sought from you._

"_Alone you have been all your life, Atris. As such, the presence of a friend means more to you than all the jewels of the galaxy. I know that you fear for her safety. I know the anguish and concern that you feel festering deep in your heart, fearing that she may never return. You may seek momentary respite from that crushing sorrow by criticizing Revan all you like, but soon, when everyone you've ever loved and trusted is gone and the darkness closes in on you, you will be forced to reap the very tragedies that you yourself have sown. Your apathy shall hence lead you to your grave, from which there is no escape."_

"_Enough," Atris angrily puffed at Kreia, a teardrop threatening to form against her eyelids. "I shall hear no more from the likes of you." She turned to take one last look at Revan and Clara before departing. "Do what you will. I can only pray that should any lives be needlessly expended during this war, that it will be yours." _

"_Hell of a good luck message for people who are going off to war," Clara remarked, wincing at the Jedi Master who disappeared into the crowd. _

"_Listen to me carefully, both of you," Kreia said sternly, and almost immediately she had her students' undivided attention. "The road that lies ahead of you is one that will be full of trials and tribulations. The love you hold for one another will not punish you in the presence of one such as I, but it will destroy you both if you allow your hearts to dictate the actions which you take in this war. Your powerful emotions may enable you to stir the hearts of billions and draw countless recruits to your cause, but whatever flicker of hope that drives your deeds may very well be extinguished should you succumb to recklessness and zeal. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes, Master Kreia," Revan acknowledged her warning, while Clara silently nodded._

"_Then go," Kreia said as she turned around and left her students to whatever fate they would be met by. "And may the Force do with you as it wills."_

-o-

Darkness drowned Clara's eyes as the vision of her treasured past shimmered away, returning her to the despair of the present. She looked up to see, seated on his high throne atop a flight of steps which elevated him above his servants, the Emperor in all his dark glory. His hood concealed his face, but Clara could sense him – _feel _him scouring her mind of any treasonous thoughts, for he still did not fully trust her.

Stepping forward humbly to the bottom of the staircase, Clara got down on one knee and paid her master her reverent respects with a low bow. "You summoned me, my master?"

"Indeed," the Emperor hissed, his voice reminiscent of a manipulative snake as he looked upon his slave.

"Tell me what I must do. Your will be done, my master," Clara exhaled, doing her best to allay the beating of her heart which intensified with every second she thought of Revan.

"I did not summon you here to give you orders. Rather, I have summoned you here to…look upon you."

"Look upon me?" Clara questioned, looking up at him with unsettled eyes as she rose to her feet. "Whatever do you mean, my master?"

"Gerome has turned you once again, and set you once more on the path for which you were destined," Vitiate explained. "But exactly how you will walk that path is yet to be seen. Your heart festers with shadow and dark desire. It is, however, still unclear as to whether you will continue to serve me loyally, or once again rebel against me."

Clara shuddered slightly, knowing that she herself could not confidently answer that question in her mind before deciding to either lie or tell Vitiate the truth. Countless voices screamed inside her head, begging her to take the course they each yearned for.

Servitude, freedom, conquest or peace…One part begged her to follow her original convictions and to be free as she always wanted, and yet the other implored her to learn obedience to the master who could easily end her life with as much as a single thought.

She had indeed allowed the dark side to embrace her once more in its twisted wiles, but her dreams remained untainted. The only thing she wanted was to have Revan by her side once again; she couldn't care less if the world burned to ashes around her, or if it would only be for a fleeting moment before they lost their lives.

She spoke, her mind having been made so numb and unresponsive after being overwhelmed by emotion that even the Emperor himself couldn't verify the sincerity of her words. "No, my master. I know now that neither the powers of Revan or I can overcome your will. I will serve you in life or death, and only ask that you bestow upon me your grace by letting me keep Revan by my side."

The Emperor smirked, bemused by her answer. "Such an obedient servant you have finally become. I see that you are more than capable of learning from your mistakes. And as such, I shall grant you your wish. You may very well still be able to fulfil your former dream of being an empress in your own right, and rule as sovereign with Revan over the worlds of the Republic which I will bestow upon you."

"Thank you…my master," Clara bowed again, feigning gratitude in order to conceal the sheer contempt and hatred she held for the tyrant who ruined her life.

But in her heart, Clara knew that the Emperor's words were nothing more than false promises. She had seen for herself what his insatiable hunger had done on countless worlds in Sith space which were left lifeless and hollow, some even more so than Malachor V itself. The horrifying stories that Visas told her about Darth Nihilus' during their time journeying together with Revan were nothing but meaningless children's fables compared to the absolute horror and devastation the Emperor would bring upon the Republic.

There would be no empire for her to rule over as Revan's wife and empress. No heir, or dynasty to last through the ages as she intended. The only thing that would be waiting for her at the end of the road was the unfulfilling reward of death.

She fell into despair as she realized what kind of bottomless pit of hopelessness she had just delivered herself unto.

It was now only a matter of time…

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN: **I was initially going to dedicate just half of this chapter to Clara's flashback, and the other half to Revan and the others' reunion with Canderous, but I decided to just have fun with the flashback and especially with Revan's speech. It would have been obvious to you that I used and paraphrased many famous quotes from the likes of Winston Churchill, Dwight Eisenhower, Barry Goldwater, Ronald Reagan and John F. Kennedy.

I wanted to write this extensive chapter so I can further establish my own version of the backstory to KOTOR, and also add more dimensions to Clara. I wanted to show that while she's an evil bitch now, she indeed once had a softer and gentler side, because wow – you guys sure love to express your sheer hatred for her in your reviews, haha. Not that I'm complaining, though, because that's the intended effect with her dark side persona. She's actually partly inspired by Sarah Kerrigan from Starcraft and Sylvanas Windrunner from Warcraft, but unlike the former, she in no way will have a happy ending of her own.

I've had some concerned reviews as of late, about how my dialogues are written out in ways that are too fancy and articulate. I've been re-reading a lot of Tolkien lately as well as letters by Thomas Jefferson, so I think that's what's making dialogue scenes turn out that way. I'll try to keep in mind that I have to focus on effective characterization because of that.

I know I've said that this story is nearing its end, but I've been getting several new plot ideas lately about just what kind of battle scenes I can incorporate and build on in the later chapters that are yet to come. I want to give a lot of significance to what Kreia said to Revan and Clara about their emotions before she went away in this chapter. And because all of Revan's memories returned to him after he donned his mask again, those memories of Clara are going to be extremely significant later on.

Right now I can tell you that I will indeed, at some point, be going ahead with writing another AU KOTOR fic in which Revan, Clara and Malak succeed in bringing the Republic to heel to prepare it for the invasion by the True Sith, and also capture Bastila in the process. The plot for the new fic is actually inspired partly by what happened to Napoleon during the War of the Fifth/Sixth Coalition: Revan (Napoleon) will be backstabbed by Malak (Austria), whilst simultaneously having to deal with Republic insurgents (Spanish guerrillas) all across the galaxy wreaking havoc on his occupation forces, as well as the looming invasion threat of the True Sith Empire (Russia).

Once again, thank you for all of your support so far. Please leave your feedback and thoughts in your reviews, and also please look forward to the next chapter of "Torn", which I'll get to work on.


	26. Council of War

**Chapter 26**

**Council of War**

The loading ramp of the Ebon Hawk lowered with a hiss onto the landing pad within the Mandalorian base on Dxun. A gust of moist and warm wind blew against the weary crew who were exhausted after just over three days of tedious Hyperspace travel, giving Meetra and her long-time friends a reminder of the uncomfortably humid climate of the jungle planet, and gave others such as Jolee and Mission a less-than-positive first impression of their new surroundings. The skies were murky with dark clouds, foreshadowing what was presumably going to be a rainstorm as thunder rolled in the distance.

Taking the lead down the landing pad, the unmasked Revan observed the Mandalorians who, assumedly by order of Canderous, had formed an honor guard of two parallel lines to welcome him and his followers. Proud as they ever were, the warriors were fully clad in their heavy armor despite the horrid humidity and heat, as if to show off their exemplary and peerless discipline which was unmatched by close to all other peoples in the galaxy. Their faces were covered by their helmets, as always, but Revan could see through their masks, picking out loathing in some and admiration and awe in others. The Mandalorians knew just who he was, and many of them like Canderous had faced Revan and his forces in the field of battle.

Behind him, Revan could sense the suppressed, yet building anger in Juhani, who did her best to avoid glaring at the marauders who had destroyed her homeworld and committed genocide against her people. Although she felt a budding growth of respect for Canderous after their shared exploits in defeating Malak and defending Telos from the forces of Darth Nihilus, her heart forbade her from even slightly forgiving the Mandalorians for what they had done. Her fingers twitched, yearning for her lightsaber, but she kept her faith in Revan as always and remembered how he once helped her overcome the darkness in her heart.

Against his will, a pang of sudden pain pierced Revan in the side. His vision flashed with images from his past, and they disappeared just as quickly as they presented themselves. Eerily, he suddenly found that he could smell blood although there was absolutely no reason why he should have. There was no smoke or fire to be seen, but he could smell destruction and carnage. It worsened with every step he took, and Revan virtually trembled with nervousness and reluctance when it came to setting foot on the planet's surface.

Then, driven forward by an accidental bump in his back by the weary Bastila, Revan treaded upon the old battlefield for the first time in years, and immediately became overwhelmed with a vision from his past.

-o-

_The air reeked of smoke and decaying flesh, and the blood-soaked and muddied ground beneath his feet produced a stomach-turning squelching noise as Revan, Clara and Malak walked with five of their elite guards towards the smoldering ruins of the Mandalorian fortress at the top of a densely forested hill, still ablaze from the relentless assault by the ground forces under the command of Meetra Surik. The merciless and heavy rain soaked their robes, and submerged the countless dead bodies of Republic and Mandalorian forces who fell by the banks of the river. Loud thunder roared overhead, as if to serve as an ode to the thousands of deceased who littered the planet's surface, and whose bodies couldn't possibly be retrieved by either side in the conflict. _

_Revan felt his knees aching in agony as he forced himself to walk up the steep and muddy hill, down which a ceaseless torrent of rainwater and blood swept past his feet. Looking to his right, he saw the dead body of one of his long-time friends and most ardent supporters, the Jedi Knight Dent Bralo. The corpse rested on its stomach, a vibroblade driven into its back. Bralo's cold, lifeless eyes stared at the man beneath the mask, as if he wished to ask his leader why he had sent them on such a suicidal charge towards the Mandalorian fortress. _

_A rush of anger swamped Revan's mind when he recalled the communication he received back from Supreme Admiral Forn. The spineless, worthless excuse of an admiral had denied Revan the reinforcements he so desperately needed and craved, thus forcing him to incur even higher sacrifices to achieve victory. For a long time, Revan and his followers began to doubt whether they still had the support of the Republic high command. Now, they had irrefutable proof that their superiors had abandoned them to die._

_And Revan would never forgive them for as long as he lived._

_Stubbornly, Revan turned his gaze away from the dead Jedi. He could not afford to have his mind distracted by what was already lost; he could only commit himself to the ultimate goal of stopping the Mandalorians once and for all. _

_Atop the hill which had claimed the life of thousands was a Mandalorian warrior, his fingers still twitching to signify that he still had life in him as he lay on his back. His armor was charred and blackened from brutal combat, and he was evidently on the brink of death, unable to move. His helmet escaped his fragile grasp and was washed down the hill by the pouring rain._

_The Mandalorian looked up to see the three Jedi Knights looking down at him. The man in reddish-orange body armor and the woman in black robes looked at him menacingly, but the Mandalorian's eyes were fixed upon the figure who stood between them. Their leader wore a mask that rightfully belonged to his own people, and thus drew the disgust of the dying Mandalorian whose eyes narrowed into a scowl. He moved his lips and let out air from his lungs to speak, but his body could not oblige him. His shaking and weakened hand reached for the blaster pistol that was far out of his reach, and he despaired when he realized that getting up to retaliate was out of the question._

_Disgusted by the fact that the Mandalorian still drew breath, Revan swiftly activated his violet lightsaber and vengefully plunged it deep in his enemy's heart. The Mandalorian let out a gasp of pain, then fell silent as his eyes stared blankly at the stormy skies above._

"_Always keeping all the fun to yourself, as always," Clara muttered and followed her lover who started to move again towards the ruins of the fortress after deactivating and clipping his lightsaber._

"_I'm not in the mood for mercy today, Clara," Revan fumed as he trudged through the shin-high mud. "The bastards destroyed over two-thirds of our fleet. My orders still stand: if any Mandalorian is found alive, he is to be executed then and there."_

"_But what shall we do about replenishing our fleet?" Malak asked. "As decisive as our victory today was, it was a pyrrhic one. We would be walking into our graves should we immediately set out to engage the Mandalorians in another pitched battle."_

"_The sons of bitches under Supreme Admiral Forn have betrayed us," Clara muttered and crossed her arms, the betrayal inflicted on them by their superiors sending a chill down her spine which the icy winds of Dxun couldn't. "We can't rely on them anymore; not after they turned their backs against us. We have to rely only on ourselves."_

"_You are right, Clara," Revan said, walking forth into the misty air of smoke, through which the ruined figure of the Mandalorian fortress could be seen. "The Republic high command has turned their backs on us, and that is why we must repay the favor."_

"_What do you mean, Revan?" Malak inquired, fearing that his lifelong friend was on the verge of committing treason._

"_It is imperative that we replenish our numbers and fleet. That means that we must acquire new recruits from whatever place, and by whatever means. We must scour the surrounding worlds for any and all able-bodied combatants – even untrained cannon fodder, if need be. What and who we cannot bring into our ranks by persuasion, we must take by force."_

"_But…but that would mean…," Clara murmured, shocked by the sudden change of heart of Revan. "We would be outlawed by the Republic…Turned into criminals."_

_Revan shot back. "After what happened today, just who do you think is the true criminal? Us, who risked and sacrificed life and limb to protect the people of the Republic, or that worthless son of a bitch Supreme Admiral who was content to let us die? My objective is clear, and it is to do whatever I must in order to put an end to this madness once and for all."_

_Seeing the endless trail of dead bodies, Clara sighed and all of a sudden began to appreciate the fact that Revan made it an implicit policy to always have her by his side. "So much death…Such a waste. But where is Meetra? She sent a comlink message not long ago saying that her battalion is recuperating at this site."_

"_She's still here – I can sense it," Revan confirmed. "Just a while longer, and we should be able to spot h—" He stopped in his tracks and his words when he saw through the mist his most favored commander cradling the body of a male captain in her arms. The captain hoarsely whispered into her ear, his body's heaving and forced movements evidently showing that he was on the brink of death. Meetra wept as she nodded and grasped the captain's hand, as if she was making a promise to him._

_Then, as Revan, Malak and Clara approached them, the captain took his final breath and departed the world, his eyes closing shut and the tension being released from his body. Meetra wiped away a tear from her eye, laying the captain down onto the ground before rising to face her companions. With a gesture of Revan's hand, the elite guards scattered to begin a search of the perimeter for any Republic and Mandalorian survivors, the former of which were to be evacuated while the latter were to be terminated._

"_It is done," Meetra said, her voice sounding as lifeless as the expression on her face. "It is finally done. Are you satisfied now, Revan?"_

"_Meetra…," Revan exhaled, not knowing what to say to her. The guilt of sending a close friend on such a dangerous and life-threatening mission still tore away at him._

"_You do not know what horrors you have made me endure today, Revan," Meetra continued to scold him. "I have been forced to see my friends die in my arms. I have been forced to see countless good men and women blown to oblivion by Mandalorian mines. I have been forced to betray my own conscience and send others to their deaths so that the battle could be won."_

"_This is war, my dear," Clara reminded her. "Get over it. Shit happens in war."_

"_Really?" Meetra puffed in frustration at the crimson-haired Jedi Knight. "This entire battle could have been avoided had Revan heeded my counsel and refrained from rushing into this sector. Thousands of lives and hundreds of vessels could have been saved if only you had listened to me. But you didn't, and now we're paying the price in blood."_

"_What's done is done, Meetra," Malak reinforced Clara. "We must now focus on the present. There is much to be done to recruit new soldiers and ships into our fleet from the nearby worlds."_

_Meetra's eyes narrowed at them. "Hmph. Going out to recruit more 'cannon fodder', as you liked to call them? How heartless you all are. To you, the lives of others are meaningless. You don't care how many people must die or what cost must be incurred, as long as you receive recognition for destroying more and more Mandalorians. I wouldn't be surprised if next time, you send me and thousands of others on another suicide mission just so you can add another victory under your belt."_

"_That's enough, Meetra," Revan told her sternly as he walked up to her. "You are tired. The battle has been long and bloody. Return to the ship and rest yourself."_

_Meetra, in a rare act of aggression towards her friend and superior, grasped Revan's robe near his collar as she growled at him with angry eyes. "I will rest myself when I have assurance from you that in the future, you will not needlessly sacrifice so many lives. You will promise me that…that…" _

_The Jedi Knight suddenly found herself short of breath as her fatigue finally got the better of her. She fainted and started to fall backwards, until Revan reacted quickly and supported her up by holding her against himself. Placing his hand on her forehead, Revan was shocked to find that Meetra was burning up with heat. He quickly lifted her up in his arms and proceeded to begin the long descent down the wooded hill in order to return to his shuttle. _

_Malak, not even taking a glance sideways, seemed to care little about Meetra, knowing that she had the fortitude to persevere through the horrors she experienced. Clara, on the other hand, made little attempt to hide her contempt for the unconscious Jedi, having grown tired of her constant objections and questioning of Revan's orders._

"_So," Clara said, trying her best to suppress the jealousy within her which arose the moment she saw Revan take Meetra up in his arms, "where to now, Revan?"_

"_Set a direct course for Onderon, followed by Hapes," Revan replied, sounding as if he was not affected in the slightest by Meetra's criticism. "It is time to recruit some more cannon fodder."_

-o-

"Strikes you, this place…doesn't it?" Meetra sighed behind Revan, placing her hand on the shoulder of the former Dark Lord who had momentarily collapsed onto his knees and was gasping for breath.

"I…I remember this place now," Revan coughed slightly as he rose, not wanting to appear fragile and weak in the eyes of the Mandalorians. "I remember what happened here all those years ago, and also what you had to put up with."

"I lost many friends that day, it is true," Meetra said glumly and shifted her hand off Revan's shoulder and back by her side. "They all died because you wouldn't listen to me and remained stubborn in your pursuit of the bulk of the Mandalorian fleet. I hope you're able now to learn from those mistakes."

"I _have _learned, Meetra, and as always, I'm grateful to have your loyalty and friendship."

"Hey! Straw-legs!" Mira cried out from the top of the loading ramp. "Get a move on, will ya? Some of us are dying to get off this ship and rest our legs!"

Obliging Mira's request, Revan walked beside Meetra, whom the Mandalorians had a deep respect for after the many favors she did for them in their camp, as well as her battle prowess in battling the Sith intruders and General Vaklu's forces on Onderon. At the end of the honor guard lines, Field Marshal Xarga presented himself to the visitors, clad in his spotless golden armor. Meetra gave the Mandalorian a small nod as a greeting once they stopped before him.

"It has been a long time indeed," Xarga spoke to Meetra. "Some of us were beginning to think that you had died out there in the Unknown Regions, after hearing what Mandalore had to say about your sudden departure."

"Well…I ran into an old friend, after all," Meetra smiled and tilted her head towards Revan.

"Revan," Xarga said, his tone expressing his awe and admiration of one who was a formidable adversary. "It is an honor indeed to finally get to meet in person the one enemy who was truly the only worthy individual to ever have crossed blades with Mandalore the Ultimate himself. Those who had only heard of you and never had the opportunity to face you in battle may still despise you somewhat, but veterans like myself are truly honoured by your presence."

"Likewise," Revan nodded back to him.

"But we have had enough words already," Xarga grunted and turned sideways, facing towards the command center where his esteemed leader was located. "Come – he is waiting."

After Xarga advanced several feet to lead them to their destination, Revan muttered under his breath to Meetra as they and the rest of their crew followed after him. "What an asshole he is. Can't even come out himself to greet an old friend."

"He _is _Mandalore now, you know," Meetra chuckled quietly. "He's got to maintain a presence – at least among his subordinates."

Looking around the camp, Revan marvelled at how fast the Mandalorians had rebuilt a place which was once reduced to nothing more than a smoldering ash heap by the bombardment of his fleet many years ago. The ground still had empty patches devoid of grass to reflect the long-term effects of the incineration that followed the destruction of the base, but the remarkable and sturdy structures which surrounded them gave the impression that the devastating battle had never happened in the first place.

Along the walls of the camp, several feet apart from one another, stood several black banners. Revan was amused to see that Canderous had adopted the old symbol of the Rakatan Infinite Empire. Whether it was chosen by the Mandalorian so that he could remember his exploits with Revan, or to reflect his inner ambition to bolster and revitalize his people's numbers and morale in what could be described as a delusion of grandeur, Revan could not know.

Peering to his right, Revan caught in his sight the unhelmeted figure of the brunette female warrior whose life he had spared years ago during him and Canderous's bid to retrieve Mandalore's Mask on Rekkiad. Evidently, she had gotten far during that time, her red armor indicating that she had advanced in the ranks of her people.

Remembering his face and what grace he had shown her that day, the warrior smiled warmly and gave him a nod of acknowledgement before returning to her guard duties at the main entrance to the camp. Noticing the contact between her husband and the woman from the corner of her eye, Bastila was immediately hit by jealousy.

"Who's she?" she puffed at Revan who walked in front of her.

"She's uhh…she's…," Revan murmured nervously, not knowing how best to explain it to his wife. Fortunately, or rather more unfortunately, he was relieved of the obligation by HK-47.

"Explanation: I recall the Master sparing her life on Rekkiad, when she and a number of other Mandalorians turned on him and the Ordo meatbag. He was most sentimental about it, indeed. He marvelled at the fact that she possessed the same eyes and hair as you, and as such he couldn't bring harm to her. Such meatbag behaviour I will never understand."

Bastila spoke, puzzled by HK's recount of events. "I'm…not so sure if I should take that positively or not. On one hand, he did spare someone's life. On the other hand, he…"

"Pulled an Atton Rand," the scoundrel sighed loudly behind her. "Yeah, yeah, put me in any metaphorical phrase you want – I frankly don't care."

"She wasn't going to say that, dickhead," Mira rebuked her quick-mouthed friend. "Geez, you get ahead or yourself sometimes…"

"Go sit on a rocket!" Atton fired back, causing Mira to silently chuckle.

Looking behind him over his shoulder, Revan saw Mission in the rear, looking downwards out of nervousness. Hazarding a guess, Revan believed that she felt concern due to the fact that she was yet to have her lightsaber skills and Force capabilities seriously tested in combat, and consequently feared the future battles which were yet to come.

"She's not ready," Meetra sighed behind Revan after reading his emotions through the Force. "Up till now, her training with Brianna, Juhani and I has enabled her to gain a confident grasp of lightsaber combat as well as the Force, but it is not enough."

"You're talking about Mission, right?" Carth asked Meetra, receiving a nod from her in response. "I know it's only been a relatively short while since she began her Jedi training, but come on – we've seen before that she could take care of herself, even without a lightsaber or the Force. Have some faith in her."

"You don't understand, Carth," Revan muttered, remaining pessimistic. "The Sith you've become accustomed to facing in the field of battle are absolutely nothing compared to the monsters lurking in the true Sith Empire. My former minions were powerful, but the Sith who are coming for us have been brought up in the ways of the dark side since the day they were born. They know nothing but hatred and anger. Those are the enemies that Mission will have to contend with."

"We'll deal with that when the time comes," Meetra said, then looked at the open entrance which led to the headquarters, where she knew an old friend of theirs awaited them. "For now, we have to talk to Canderous."

HK couldn't help but express his glee at the chance to meet his comrade-in-arms again. "Commentary: My circuits are simply tingling with anticipation, Master. I have no doubt that with the Mandalorian meatbag's help, we will be able to actually engage in meaningful combat instead of running away from the Sith like…well…meatbags."

"First time I've seen any being so eager to be killed," Jolee said bemusedly. "But sure, I could most definitely use a seat right now – my old bones are torturing me."

Meetra felt an eerie, yet pleasant sense of déjà vu come over her as she walked into the same station she was escorted to so long ago on her second arrival on Dxun. Just as he was back then, Canderous Ordo was busily working at the main communications console, the lustrous shine of his unique and silver armor and helmet letting all know that they were in the presence of the leader of the Mandalorians. However, he was not alone: beside him stood a similarly imposing female warrior in golden armor, her black hair streaked with red and purple highlights. Xarga gave a salute to his leader before moving off to tend to his duties, knowing that Mandalore desired to speak to the visitors alone. The automated door sealed behind him as he departed.

Meetra also noticed that unlike last time she visited Dxun, a large, long steel table was set up with numerous chairs. Presumably, it was used to facilitate meetings between Canderous and his clan leaders.

"Revan," Canderous said with a small chuckle through his mask's vocabulator, his back still facing his old friends. "It sure has been a long time."

"Addicted to that mask of yours, I see," Revan softly laughed back. "Can't exactly blame you or be hypocritical on my part, considering who I am." His attention then turned to the mysterious woman. "And this is…"

"Veela. I'm Canderous's wife, and that's all you need to know about me," the woman grunted, full of attitude as she swiftly turned, revealing an olive face that was young and attractive and didn't match up at all to her brutish and hardened voice. Her icy, light-blue eyes pierced at Revan's figure, and instilled a small degree of fear in the Jedi Knight's young wife who stood just behind him. Canderous also turned with her to face Revan, albeit in slower and more regal fashion.

"Whoa, would you look at that?" Mira mumbled quietly to Mission. "A girl who's even feistier and has more attitude than me." She gulped nervously when she saw the Mandalorian woman glare at her with a chilling scowl, and reminded herself to avoid speaking out of turn.

"Yes," Revan nodded. "I seem to remember the story Canderous told me about how he met you."

Veela tilted her head and gave Canderous a tired look. "You told him about the basilisk war droids and that piss of an excuse of a planet we destroyed?"

"Yes'm," Canderous chuckled, then gestured towards the meeting table. "Now that we're all here, it's time that we discuss our next course of action. Shall we?"

As if Canderous had the room set up in advance, there was an exactly adequate number of seats to accommodate the crew of the Ebon Hawk, save the two droids. Canderous sat himself down at the end of the table, with Veela seated directly to his right. Revan took his place to Canderous's left, and directly to Revan's right sat Bastila, followed by Meetra. The others took up various places, all moving proactively in a conscientious effort to avoid the terrifying experience of sitting next to Veela. Finding herself to be most unfortunate to be the last one left standing, Mira rolled her eyes and sighed in frustration before reluctantly sitting down next to Veela. The Mandalorian woman narrowed her eyes at her, and the former bounty hunter made a cheesy grin in a vain attempt to get on her good side.

After ensuring that all were seated and paying attention, Canderous removed the cumbersome helmet from his head, seeing that all who were present knew him on a personal level. His old companions and fellow recipients of the Republic's Cross of Glory looked with surprise at his more aged appearance, especially Mission who shuddered to see a small white beard growing which she found somewhat revolting.

The Mandalorian immediately started proceedings. "As much as I would personally love to indulge in chit-chat to catch up with you all, there's a war looming on the horizon. So first thing's first: I need you to tell me just how big the Sith invasion force is, and how we're going to stop them."

Revan obliged him. "To answer your first query, we are aware that the Sith armada is simply gargantuan. The forces that were once at my disposal during my reign as the Dark Lord of the Sith are absolutely nothing compared to the sheer scale of the Emperor's fleet. As to your second query, that's where _you _come in."

Canderous leaned forward. "What do you mean, Revan?"

Meetra answered in Revan's place. "The Republic is still licking its wounds from the war against Darth Nihilus, and even from the war against Revan and Malak. Countless worlds are exhausted, both militarily and financially, and couldn't even muster up the strength to give us even the smallest fleet as reinforcements during the battle of Telos against Nihilus. We can't do this alone, Canderous – we need you and your fleet."

"You honestly think that we can pull this off, don't you?" Canderous chuckled, amused by the Jedi's somewhat misguided optimism. "You honestly believe that my fleet, which is still in recovery mode after the mauling and disarmament we were subjected to by Revan and Malak, can hold its own against a countless sea of Sith warships? We Mandalorians are brave, but certainly not stupid."

"Don't think of it so simply like that, Canderous," Carth insisted. "While backtracking and returning to Republic space, Revan, Atton and I worked with the droids in mapping out the layout of the Sith Empire. Nebulas, wormholes and asteroid fields – Sith space is chock filled with them, and we can use them to our advantage."

"Take the fight to their own backyard, huh?" Canderous contemplated, sitting back in his chair. "Forcing them to take erratic and unwise course of action…using every single available chokepoint and geographical obstacle against them. Ha! Sounds like the Revan of old is back in his prime!"

An unsettled grimace stretched across many of the companions' faces the moment they heard Canderous's last line. The Mandalorian and his wife were puzzled by this, and the latter couldn't subdue her frustration as she barked at them.

"The hell's the matter with you? You've got a bright plan of your own and now suddenly you're all wussing out?"

"It's not that," Mira insisted, intimidated by the beastly temper of the woman as her eyebrows tensed up in fear. "It's just that…erm…"

"It is as you've said, Canderous," Bastila finally explained. "The Revan of old is indeed back in his prime, and that is why so many of us are concerned."

"What do you mean by that?" Canderous questioned, still requiring a better answer.

With a heavy sigh, Revan reached into the inner section of his dark robes and pulled out the object that sent a shiver down Canderous and Veela's spines the moment they set their eyes on it.

"Th…that's…," Veela murmured, her formerly confident and pushy demeanor vanished altogether and replaced by fear.

"Your old mask," Canderous finished for her. "I thought that thing was destroyed when your old ship was destroyed the day you were captured by the Jedi."

"I kept it hidden in my possession for the entire time," Bastila admitted. "I didn't want to return it to him at first, for fear that his old memories may come flooding back and overwhelm him, turning him back to the dark side. But now that we stand to lose possibly everything, I had to take that chance. Despite the unimaginable power that reclaiming his old mask has brought him, Revan is still loyal, and for that I am grateful."

The tension having settled down, Canderous received the news in positive fashion. "If that's the case, then just what the hell are you all so nervous about? Revan's got his memories and powers back, and he's still our friend – what's there to worry about?"

Speaking for her colleagues who again couldn't muster up the courage to give Canderous an explanation, Meetra still remained concerned and somewhat pessimistic about the future. "It's not that simple, Canderous. You see, there's this girl…"

Canderous's eyebrows lifted as he leaned forward in curiosity. "A girl?"

Taking a sigh, Revan decided to give Canderous a condensed recount of what happened. "Her name is Clara. Long story short, she was my fiancé while I was the Dark Lord of the Sith. We became separated after I was captured by Bastila's strike team, and she ended up in Sith space. Not long after I left to search for the old Sith empire, I was intercepted by her forces. She helped me in my bid to defeat the Emperor, but we failed as we were betrayed by a Sith Lord called Scourge. After months of imprisonment and torture, we were freed by Yuthura Ban, and Clara and I worked with her to disrupt the Sith war preparations. We were reunited with everyone else who's gathered here today, but in the end, our efforts proved futile. The Emperor's fleet was unleashed not long ago, and now we have to stop him at all costs."

"Yuthura Ban?" Canderous recollected memories of the Twi'lek former Sith Master. "You encountered Yuthura Ban out there? What happened, then? She's not with you here."

"She's dead," Bastila declared, doing her best to suppress the frustration that festered in her after remembering the incident. "Clara was imprisoned separately when we were briefly detained by one of the Emperor's lackeys. Revan rushed to save her, accompanied by Juhani, Mira and Yuthura. Yuthura sacrificed herself so that we could escape."

"Gallant death, no doubt," Canderous acknowledged. "But who is this 'Scourge' fella? Sounds damn important."

"He is a Sith Lord whom I had gotten to know during my captivity," Revan said. "He allowed us to escape from the prison when Yuthura got us out of there."

"More importantly, we don't even know just whose side he's on," Atton, seated next to Meetra, muttered to Canderous. "I mean, he said he's on our side, but how can we trust the word of a damn Sith?" He looked around to his friends and argued further. "You heard what that interrogator son of a bitch said to us about him, didn't you?"

"Lord Scourge is indeed a mystery to us all," Visas offered her insight as she focused her mind, her head tilting downwards towards the table. "Many of you have sufficient reason to remain cynical of him, given what the masked one said to us. However, I for one do not doubt the sincerity of his convictions. He is not like any Sith I have ever encountered."

"Trustworthy or not, we shouldn't place all our hopes in him," Jolee insisted. "If we're going to act, we should be prepared for any eventuality – or disaster, at that."

"I'm still curious about this…_Clara_ character," Canderous spoke to Revan. "I'm still trying to get my head around imagining your past relationship with her, but what about her exactly is causing your friends to shrivel up like puppy dogs?"

Knowing that Revan would give a half-hearted explanation, Bastila spoke in his place. "Clara never made it out of her confines during our escape, as Revan failed to get her out in time. Revan and Visas may not, but many of us fear that she may have betrayed us."

"The two of them were once madly in love," Meetra said. "They rekindled their relationship during their years of captivity in the hands of the Sith. Revan cares about her deeply, and now that his mask has returned to him all of his old memories, we fear that he may act somewhat…irrationally should we come across her again."

Carth added further and spoke to Canderous. "That's not the only issue at point here. We're dealing with a woman who knows Revan intricately and has spent a long time with him during their war with your predecessor. Naturally, she'd know all of Revan's old tactics, tricks and manoeuvres, and it might prove dangerous if we run into her in combat."

Frustrated by what she perceived to be a lack of real progress in their talks, Veela hit her palm against the table and barked. "Enough with the what-ifs and but-buts. Let's get to discuss an actual course of action!"

The rest of the discussants, with the exception of Canderous, drew back slightly out of surprise. As expected, Mira winced the most out of all, growing more terrified by the woman's temper with every second she had to endure sitting next to her.

Finding Veela's behaviour to his liking, HK-47 couldn't help but voice his approval of her as he complimented Canderous. "Commentary: I may despise the sentimental attachments that meatbags form with one another, but I must commend you for acquainting yourself with such an impressive meatbag, my friend!"

Veela immediately looked sideways at the assassin droid who stood behind Revan. "The fuck did he say about me?"

"Sarcastic response: Nothing to worry about here, madam. Just keep on going…"

"Calm the hell down, Veela," Canderous insisted to his wife, who continued to puff out hot air as she sank back into her seat. After seeing her settle herself down, Canderous looked at his friends who were seated in two rows in front of him. "It is indeed time that we decide on a course of action. The old fleet is still under reconstruction, but we will have plenty of vessels available for your little crusade, Revan. Just try not to get them all blown up."

Revan winced at Canderous, hurt on the inside to hear that his friend believed that he was capable of such reckless negligence, especially considering the fact that all his past memories and abilities had returned to him.

"We should make contact with Queen Talia on Onderon," Mical suggested. "If we do, she should be able to relay our message to other parts of the galaxy using the network of communications satellites. We need every bit of help we can get."

"Not sure if that'll work, bud," Carth said pessimistically. "As Meetra said earlier, the Republic is simply spent. We wouldn't be able to amass a combined fleet that's even a fifth of the size of the force we used to destroy the Star Forge, considering the rampant pirate activity that's been going on all across the galaxy. The Republic's hanging by a thread."

"Hanging by a thread or not, we cannot do this alone," Brianna said. "We need help, and we need it from wherever we can get it."

Carth sighed and shrugged. "If you insist. I'll try to persuade Admiral Dodonna on Coruscant and Matt on Telos to provide us what ships they can spare, but don't get your hopes up."

"That's that for the Republic's forces. As for us, the bulk of our fleet is amassed over planet Mandalore," Canderous informed them. "The entirety of Clan Ordo, under the leadership of Veela, is gathered here on Dxun, but the other clans must be rallied here before we can set out for war."

"How many vessels do you have under your command?" Bastila asked.

"Several hundred," Canderous said, knowing that he would receive a dismayed response from the Jedi.

And he did.

"'Several hundred'? You do realize that we're talking about dealing with an armada of _thousands _of Sith vessels, yes?"

Canderous rolled his eyes. "Don't blame it on me – blame it on your damn husband. But don't you fret – our numbers may be few, but our weaponry is second to none. And if we're going to use all those wormholes, nebulas and asteroid fields you told me about, it should be even more favourable to us. On top of that," he grinned, knowing that they had a possible trump card in hand, "your Battle Meditation could use another workout."

Bastila sighed. "It'll only work out if you and Revan don't do anything stupid when it comes to deploying your fleet. I can't exactly focus my mind if laser blasts are ringing in my ears."

Atton was still unconvinced. "We're going to be fighting the Sith on their own turf. Don't you think that that Clara girl would know Sith space like the back of her own hand? After all, she's the one who led us on all those sabotage missions to various planets."

Canderous growled back. "You have another suggestion, flyboy? You want to invite the entire Sith armada to flood into Republic space and overwhelm us with sheer numbers? Then be my guest."

Atton withdrew and held his hands up in front of him. "Hey, hey, of course not. Just saying that we're probably gonna be outsmarted out there if we take the fight to them."

However, Meetra saw some hope as she held her hand against her chin and stared down at the table in thought. "I don't know…it feels unlikely, but this may very well work out."

Atton elbowed his lover in the side with a smirk. "In your dreams, honey. The Sith are going to simply swarm over us until every last one of our ships is destroyed."

Meetra argued her point, remembering what Scourge had told her about the Sith forces. "The Sith follow the Emperor out of fear. I don't think Scourge was lying when he said that the Emperor's minions despise him and feel concern for the future of their civilization due to the Emperor's rash and reckless behavior. We can only cross our fingers and hope that Scourge keeps up his end of our deal which was made on Khar Delba."

"You are right, Meetra," Visas said. "Our best hope is to goad the Emperor and draw him out in order to engage him directly. If we fail to do that, it will only be a matter of time before attrition on our part and the sheer numbers of the Sith overwhelms us."

Revan was also convinced. "If we manage to kill the Emperor, then only Lord Scourge will remain to take his place. Even if Scourge is indeed acting in tandem with the Emperor, it is only because he knows that his own power cannot match the Emperor's. Regardless of whether his loyalty lies with the Emperor or us, Scourge knows that the Sith cannot afford to wage an all-out war with the Republic."

"Aren't you forgetting a little something?" Mission reminded Revan. "We have to deal with Clara, remember?"

"She's right, Revan," Carth added weight to the Twi'lek's words. "You can't take the king piece in chess without first taking care of the queen. You neglect her, and Clara may very well cause havoc for us."

Revan glanced sombrely at the pilot and spoke softly, revealing the conflict inside of him. "You want me to kill her…don't you?"

"Revan," Meetra said with great firmness, "I know what you and Visas think of her. I know how you feel about her and how much you love her. But heed my words carefully when I say that our entire mission may be jeopardised if you don't deal with her rationally should we face her in combat. Always keep in mind that the fate of the entire Republic rests on our shoulders."

Bastila reinforced Meetra. "She's right, Revan. Even if Clara has not fallen and is not hostile towards us, you can be sure that the Emperor will try to use her to blackmail you into submission if she is a prisoner held against her own will. We can't afford to give in to the demands of the Sith, even if it means Clara's death."

"Bastila…," Revan sighed, deeply torn by her words.

"I know you love her, Revan, and also what she means to you," Bastila continued. "And part of me fears – even suspects – that you love her more than me. Meetra has told me of the time when you sacrificed an entire battalion of troops just to save Clara during the Mandalorian Wars. And don't think that it can't happen again."

"Why the hell do you think that'll happen this time round?" Veela scoffed. "You honestly think that Revan has the authority to move a portion of our fleet without Canderous's permission?"

Bao-Dur concurred. "It's in everyone's best interest that Revan is not in a position of supreme command. Canderous will lead his men, and if Republic reinforcements do indeed come to our aid, Carth should lead them. The two of you are the commanders, after all."

"I'll try to make contact with the command center on Telos, as well as the headquarters on Coruscant," Carth said. "Hopefully Matt and Admiral Dodonna can spare us some help."

Restless and eager for action, HK piped in. "Query: When will we be able to set out, Master? This humble unit is simply _dying _to indulge in a good firefight."

"Be patient, you trigger-happy bucket of bolts," Canderous growled over his shoulder. "We'll need at least a bare minimum of two whole days to rally our forces – perhaps more, if some Republic fleets decide to tag along."

"Two days? Are you serious?" Mission panicked. "The entire Sith armada is on our trail and you're really going to spend two whole days preparing? We need to move now!"

"Hold your horses and your tongue, missy!" Canderous berated Mission, chilling her bones with his authoritative voice. "I am the leader of the Mandalorians. They will move and act on my orders, and my orders only! Don't you _dare _question my authority!"

T3 then let out a series of beeps and toots, drawing everyone's attention.

"The hell is he saying?" Veela asked, unable to understand the droid.

Revan explained. "He said that despite the fact that it took us a little over three days to return here from Sith space, it's going to take the Sith armada over an entire week to make the journey. Their thousands of ships can't navigate through the treacherous obstacles in their path without being dispersed in disorderly fashion."

The others silently agreed, knowing that they themselves had a number of close calls with asteroid fields as well as nebulas which threatened to throw them off course and delay their hasty retreat to Republic space. The proper route back to the Outer rim worlds was also littered with numerous wormholes which could easily disrupt the cohesive movements of an amassed fleet.

Feeling that all that needed to be said was dealt with, Canderous sought to conclude the meeting. "If the Sith fleet is going to take as long a time to concentrate their forces as you say, then we will well and truly be able to block their advance by utilising a forward line of defence. My fleet will be assembled and prepared to set out for Sith space; I suggest you send out messages to any and all who are able to join us. Rest up properly, but be prepared. When we depart this place, get ready to face the toughest fight you've ever had in your life. That will be all, for now. The guides outside will lead you to your accommodations."

The entire group stood up as one, and all of them with the exception of Canderous proceeded to move out the command center's entrance which shifted open for them. Their steps were heavy with fatigue, save for Mira who was so eager to no longer be in the presence of Veela who terrified her, and their outlooks for the future ranged from heartfelt hope to bottomless pessimism.

"Revan," Canderous called out, causing the prodigal Knight to stop and turn. "Stay awhile. There are some things we must discuss in private."

"If you insist," Revan answered, stepping forward while his wife and Meetra departed behind him.

"Don't take too long," Veela grumbled to Canderous as she walked out. "The fleets on planet Mandalore aren't going to move by themselves without your orders."

Being the last one to leave the room, Bastila turned her head to take a look at Revan who stared back at her. Her heart was still far from fully settled as part of her feared what may happen if they encountered Clara again, but in the end she decided to keep her faith in her husband. Giving Revan a silent nod, she joined Meetra who awaited her, and the door shut closed.

Taking his seat again, Canderous gestured at the seat which Revan previously occupied, inviting Revan to converse with him further. After Revan did as requested, Canderous chuckled slightly.

"You'll have to forgive Veela for her attitude, or at the very least learn to live with her around here. She's got quite the temper on her. When I met her again a few weeks after our little journey to Rekkiad, I felt concerned for a moment that I'd perhaps have to relinquish Mandalore's Mask to her. You won't believe how feisty she gets."

"She is _very _strange," Revan muttered. "I thought Bastila had a temper on her when we'd occasionally get into small arguments while we lived on Telos. I guess I had it easy compared to you."

"I still remember from our quest to destroy the Star Forge all the constant bitching, nagging and the whining that Bastila swamped you with about her own view on morality and her irritating 'light side, dark side' drabble. I can only imagine what having her as a wife around the house would have been like. Consider _me _the one who had it easy when it comes to my relationship with my wife."

Revan laughed. "Well, that's that, alright. But really, what did you pull me over specifically for?"

Canderous shrugged. "What, you can't afford to sit down and chat with an old friend of yours after spending years away on the other side of the galaxy?"

"Feels awkward when there's no skooma to share," Revan grinned.

"It's best that there's no skooma at all. Wouldn't want you to get wasted and be unresponsive for hours like you did on your wedding day now, would we?"

The two men laughed, reminiscing of the good old days of peace that followed shortly after the victory celebrations on Lehon. But of course, good times couldn't last forever, and they also now had to discuss their plan of action in more intricate detail.

"I'm impressed, Canderous," Revan complimented the Mandalorian. "When my memories returned to me after I wore my mask again, I also recalled seeing the entire Mandalorian fleet being completely dismantled and disbanded after the peace treaty we forced on you following the death of Mandalore the Ultimate. Just how did you recover your strength and numbers so quickly?"

"We're Mandalorians, Revan. Nothing is impossible for our people," Canderous boasted with a smile. "For three months after that peace treaty, we abided by it. But after your lengthy absence from Republic space and seeing that the Republic high command were too busy licking their wounds to send a fleet to monitor our activities, we began to slowly rebuild, although we were still engaged in inter-clan conflicts. Naturally, given my state of self-imposed exile at the time, I was unaware of such rebuilding efforts. And now, after years of reconstruction, here we are, ready to once again show the galaxy just what we're capable of."

Revan smirked. "Chances are, the galaxy won't even be aware of what we'll do out there. The last thing we need is for the Republic to be gripped by fear, after what it's been forced to go through in the past decade. So far as I'm concerned, this operation of ours will be known only to us and whatever Republic crewmen and commanders come to our aid. And considering the awful stories of my past exploits that will be conjured up in many a Republic soldier's mind, I'm highly doubtful that a greater number of them will choose to join us in venturing into the expanses of the old Sith Empire."

Revan then fell silent, his mind locking him in a state of deep thought once more as he recalled the face of Clara. He could feel her despair from light years away, and tried his best to convince himself that she had not given in to Gerome's trickery.

But no matter how hard he tried, Revan slowly began to accept the inevitable, although he resolutely believed that she could ultimately be saved in the end.

Seeing his friend's face in a most demoralized state, Canderous took a guess as to what Revan was thinking about. "You're thinking about _her_, aren't you?"

"Yes," Revan weakly sighed, holding his face in his hands. Thunder rolled from the skies above and the rains began to fall heavily and mercilessly, accentuating the misery of the former Dark Lord of the Sith.

All at once, countless questions raced through Canderous's mind. He wished to know just who this woman was, and whether she truly meant more to Revan than Bastila ever could. But most of all, he wanted to know just what she was capable of, and whether she was capable of bringing about the downfall of everything Revan sought to protect and uphold.

But still, Canderous refrained from pressing Revan with questions, seeing the overwhelming distress that was etched on his brow. After all, he remained confident that the answers he sought would naturally present themselves in time as they entered the fray of combat against the Sith.

_Whoever this woman is,_ Canderous thought, _her actions as well as that of Revan are going to determine the fate of the entire galaxy. And there's no escaping it._

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:** Boy, this chapter was an absolute nightmare to get through, and not just because of its length. It was torture to write the long meeting scene between all the characters, but I'm glad I got through it in the end. There is indeed a problem posed by "overcrowding" issues when it comes to the sheer number of characters in this story, and I'm currently trying to address that.

My version of Veela is predominantly inspired by Jane Lynch (Sue Sylvester from Glee). After watching Wreck-it Ralph in which Jane Lynch voiced Sergeant Calhoun, I pretty much decided that Calhoun's tough personality (and voice) fits Veela to a T. So yes, Veela = Jane Lynch pretty much, haha.

Like I said in the previous chapter, this story is far from finished. I originally considered wrapping it up with a single decisive battle, but I'm going ahead with my new plan to add more battles leading up to the final encounter. I'm also aiming to catch up on much-needed further character development not just for Revan and Clara, but for the other characters as well.

Please keep an eye out for the next update to "Torn". I'm very eager to write it up, and if things go well, it should be up by the end of next week.

Until next time, please leave your reviews!


	27. Doubt

**Chapter 27**

**Doubt**

Having finished conversing with Canderous some time ago, Revan followed the directions given to him by a Mandalorian guard who pointed him to the large barracks adjacent to the settlement's hangar. Looking left as he walked alone to where he and his friends' temporary lodgings would be, he saw Juhani and Brianna busily sparring with each other as well as various Mandalorian warriors using vibroblades. Undoubtedly, the enemy they would soon be compelled to fight against would be the most vicious and merciless foe they would ever have to face in their lifetime, and even with such powerful and formidable friends and allies behind him, Revan knew that the war could not be won without possibly dire sacrifices.

He managed to muster up a small smile when he saw Brianna notice him and give him a small smile of confidence after she knocked down and defeated two armored Mandalorian warriors with swift kicks to the legs after putting them off balance with a combination of feigned strikes and flurries. The death of Brianna's parents was something which Revan was directly responsible for, and it was something that would etch an irremovable sense of guilt in the depths of his conscience forever. And yet, the young woman was…smiling. The healing that Revan and Meetra's joint effort had brought to her mind had lifted the dark clouds of anger and malice from her soul, and it seemed almost as if she had forgotten that she was looking at the man who ruined her life and destroyed her family.

Gladdened by Brianna's renewed faith in him, but made anxious by her now apparently unconditional trust in him, Revan looked away from her and continued on towards the barracks. He knew that he needed the support and help of his friends now more than ever, and yet he was unnerved by Brianna's sudden change in her attitude towards him. It felt wrong, as if he was manipulating and controlling her, just as the Council had done to him following his capture. Brianna was undoubtedly acting by her own accord and conscience, but Revan believed that in a way, she was merely a stringless puppet who unwittingly obeyed him because of her newfound emotions.

He had to get away from her. His steps quickened, and Brianna's heart slowly sank when she saw that Revan didn't do as much as return her smile with even a nod of acknowledgement. With a disappointed sigh, she turned her attention back to her exercises, clashing swords with the Cathar who dispatched her opponents with equal speed and efficiency.

Two Mandalorian guards who stood on either side of the open entrance of the barracks gave a salute to their former adversary as Revan walked past them and into the corridors of the less-than-fancy accommodations complex. Upon examination of some of the worn-out interior and barely inviting rooms which made the apartments of the Lower City of Taris look like luxurious penthouses by comparison, it was clear to Revan that the Mandalorians took their warrior tradition to an extreme that few, if any other races in the galaxy could match.

Revan remembered just what kind of hell the Mandalorians had given him and his Revanchists during the days of the old war. Although Revan himself personally saw to it that his soldiers were rigorously drilled and hardened for battle, both physically and psychologically, he could see just from brief inspections of the camp that the Mandalorians were absolutely peerless in their rigid military discipline. The bedrooms had no doors, thus perpetually exposing those inside to the torrid weather conditions, whether they be the frosty bite of winter or the sweltering humidity of the rainy summer. Revan smirked as he quickly understood just why Canderous held Republic soldiers in low regard and irked Carth during their quest to destroy the Star Forge all those years ago.

His senses at their old height after his mask was returned to him, Revan could easily sense the presence of his wife from down the far end of the hallway. The rusting iron floor beneath him creaked with every step in a way that would certainly have earned him a scolding from the likes of the stealthy Mira or Juhani. In a room directly to his right as he passed along was Jolee, evidently catching up on desperately needed rest as he lay motionless upon the ragged bed which he didn't complain about due to his experiences in the Kashyyyk Shadowlands. The old man was snoring lightly, and Revan knew from past experiences that the wisest course of action was to not stir him, otherwise he would only be subjecting himself to endless bitching and whining by the elder Jedi.

Finally he came to the room in which he could hear the soft whispers of Bastila and Mission who were conversing with each other. He could hear one of them crying, and guessed that it was Mission, still deeply disturbed by her brother's death. It only reminded him of all his past failures and his inability to do justice: his role in the death of Brianna's parents, his rash and fruitless endeavour to bring the Republic to heel with his fleet, his failure to foresee Malak's betrayal which led to his separation with C—

No.

He could not afford to think about her. Not now. The last thing he should be doing was to let his love and pity for Clara to impede his judgement.

And yet, Revan found himself helpless as his emotions engulfed him in a way that threatened to endanger his entire mission. It had barely been a week since the terrible tragedy on the desert planet of Terralig, where Yuthura sacrificed herself for nothing and Clara was taken captive by the Sith. He knew it was wrong, but Revan could only think about Clara; her beauty which rendered that of Bastila pale and laughable, and her fragrant aroma which drove him mad with desire. An all-consuming lustful desire to be with his old love was balanced by his sense of responsibility to his wife.

Revan turned and leaned his forehead against the metallic wall, his right hand curling into a spiteful fist on the cold surface. He desperately wished that Clara could be beside him at this very moment, and now undoubtedly accepted the truth behind Visas' words regarding the two of them.

His love for Bastila was there for all to see, but in no way was on par with the sheer passion he felt for Clara. She made him feel _alive_. She alone could bring a smile to Revan's lips in a way that Bastila never could. Revan could tolerate being apart from Bastila after they had met each other again and proceeded on with their quest to defeat the Emperor in different ships, but he in no way could bear being apart from Clara, knowing that she was at the mercy of a despot who would surely break her once again in order to turn her into a slave against her own will.

It wasn't fair.

The former Dark Lord of the Sith still remembered the days of his old campaign to prepare the Republic for the assault of the True Sith Empire. The pieces had all fallen into place, and a direct route to storming Coruscant was well on the way of being achieved. The Republic would have been not destroyed or subjugated as the Jedi propaganda terrified every corner in the galaxy into believing, but rather _liberated_ from the old shackles of incompetent bureaucracy. Revan and Clara would have made the Republic secure against the Sith invasion and obliterated the forces of the Emperor by using the Star Forge until it was no longer needed, and the two of them would later have secured a lasting peace along with stability throughout the entire galaxy.

And all of this was stopped because of the actions of one nuisance of a Jedi and her using herself as bait due to her Battle Meditation.

Bastila was the one who ruined Clara's life and condemned her to a life of misery and darkness.

Bastila was the one who thwarted their plan and subjected the galaxy to the oppressive and bloodthirsty conquest of Malak.

Bastila was the one who—

"Revan," he heard his wife calling him gently from inside the room, as if she could sense his emotions and thoughts. Revan immediately opened his eyes which were clenched shut with rage, and the anger in him departed, replaced by his old sense of duty.

_No. I mustn't have such thoughts, _Revan shook his head and lowered his hand back against his side. _I can't let myself be taken by the darkness ever again._

"Come in," Bastila spoke again, her voice almost devoid of energy, and her husband obliged her. Revan slowly walked into the humid room, still emitting unrestrained passion which he knew Bastila could certainly feel. His wife was sitting on the bed with Mission laying her head in her lap, and Zaalbar stood by their side not knowing what to do. The young Twi'lek was virtually curled up into a ball as she hugged her knees with one arm and covered her face with the other in a state of mourning.

Revan looked sympathetically at her knowing that Mission had to keep her innermost sorrows buried deep inside her until now, given the dangers they faced in their return to Republic space and the importance of their meeting with Canderous which could not proceed with disturbances. He knew what it felt like to lose everything that was dear to one's heart, given the fact that he looked upon the charred and desolate remains of his old homeworld which was claimed by the Emperor's hunger for life. But Mission was still young and tender, and so fragile. Despite being nineteen years of age and just marginally short of Bastila's height, she would always be in spirit the little child whom Bastila and Revan would endeavour to protect with their lives.

"She's still grieving?" Revan asked as he approached and sat beside Bastila, laying a soft hand on Mission's shoulder.

"The loss of a family member is not something that can be easily overcome," Bastila sighed and caressed Mission's brow. "I should know myself; I felt the same way after I felt through a dream that my mother had died on Coruscant, succumbed to her illness."

"I'm sorry, Mission," Revan patted her back. "I should have told your brother to tag along with us after we ran into him on Tatooine. Could have spared him from whatever drove him to his final fate."

"Fuck you, Revan," Mission muttered, swatting his hand away from her. "And just what would you have done? Use him as cannon fodder in another suicidal charge, like you did to Yuthura?"

Revan sighed, still haunted by the memory of his dear friend's death. "I know you were close with her, Mission. I know what she meant to you, both as a teacher and a friend. But believe me when I say that you don't want to allow yourself be consumed by anger in this way."

"Hmph. Rich, coming from you."

"Mission…," Bastila exhaled.

"Just who the fuck do you think you are, Revan?" Mission fumed, sitting up from Bastila's lap to look Revan dead in the eyes as she poured out the true feelings she kept buried in her heart. "I thought years ago that Lena was the greatest homewrecker in the galaxy, but I guess I thought wrong. I tagged along with Bastila, Carth, Big Z and the others when we came out into the Unknown Regions for you, because I believed in what you were doing. I can tell now that my faith was misplaced, given the absolute shit you've made us go through.

"You remember all those years ago, right after we discovered your true identity, when I said that I trusted you completely? Well now I take it all back. Everything we did out here just had to revolve around you and that redhead bitch of yours who's evil as hell. You made Yuthura sacrifice herself for a pointless reason, all because you wanted to keep that stupid bitch by your side! Don't think we can't sense your feelings, Revan. I may be a newbie to the Force, but even I can sense that you still want her. Who are you going to sacrifice the next time you have a chance to be with her? Bastila? Me? Hell, I wouldn't even completely doubt that you'd sacrifice your own son for her!"

"Mission Vao!" Bastila berated her with a shout, barely managing to restrain the inner fury in her as she glared at the teenager who dared to insult Revan in such a despicable manner. Zaalbar drew back slowly and nervously, noticing the slight tremor in the floor beneath them and the shuffling of the bedsheets which seemingly moved of their own accord.

"What?" Mission puffed, giving Bastila an arrogant smirk which masked her burning anger. "It's the truth, isn't it? You really think that he doesn't love her more than he loves you or your son?"

"That's _enough_, Mission!" Bastila barked, furiously jolting from the bed and mercilessly pulling Mission onto her feet by the arm. Fighting down the suddenly rising urge inside her to use the Force Lightning technique taught to her by Darth Malak himself, she shot a look at the concerned Wookiee who stood by. "Zaalbar, take her to the training ground! She's going to die in the first day of action if she's not drilled rigorously by Juhani and Brianna!"

"Me dying on the first day of action or the next; what does it matter?" Mission chuckled snidely. "He's gonna go back to that redhead bitch of his, one way or the other."

Utterly exasperated by Mission's insolence, Bastila finally snapped. She stepped right up to the Twi'lek and slapped her hard across the cheek, leaving a bright red spot which Revan stared at wordlessly. The color in her beautiful face stained by Bastila's hit, Mission smiled as she prepared to add another insult if it wasn't for Bastila's scream.

"Piss off, Mission! Piss the _fucking_ hell off and get out of my sight, you ungrateful piece of shit! Zaalbar! Training ground! Now!" she roared, pointing her finger at the open entrance of the dorm room. Zaalbar obeyed without hesitation as he implored Mission to come with him with a growl. Mission obeyed, seemingly content with him almost dragging her along by her arm as they left Revan and Bastila alone. A man could be heard stirring and groaning down the hallway, and it was obvious that it was Jolee who had been startled from his sleep.

After the two departed, Bastila broke down in tears and flung herself face-down upon the bed, weeping uncontrollably. Revan knelt by her side, rubbing her back in a vain attempt to soothe her. He had never before seen his wife throw such a fit of anger, and it pained him to know that he was responsible for the growing rift between them and Mission.

"I can't protect her, Revan," Bastila hoarsely said. "How can I protect her from the Sith, when I can't even protect her from her own inner darkness?"

"It's impossible for her to let go of her anger towards me in the matter of a single week, Bastila. She's lost the last member of her family, and that's a wound that takes time to heal."

"I should _never_ have brought her with me," she punched the bed with her right hand. "I've only put her in danger by doing so. You know how much I love her, Revan. She's family to me, and I should never have brought her and Zaalbar from Telos."

"The past is the past, Bastila, and there's nothing we can do to change it," Revan reminded her. "Believe me; I'm the one who has the most to atone for out of all of us, and there's nothing I'd wish for more than to go back in time and right all the wrongs I've committed. But I can't. I can only hope to change the future, and to do that I need your help."

"I'm scared, Revan," Bastila shuddered and wept, taking close to no comfort from her husband's arms which wrapped around her. "I know that it's inevitable that we must soon set out to fight the Sith fleet, but part of me fears that we may lose absolutely everything."

"Don't think that way, Bastila," Revan caressed her hair. "Your Battle Meditation has always been the most formidable weapon the Republic has had since the time I invaded it after my return from Sith space. You can do much good, just as you had done back then."

"But it's been so many years since then! I couldn't even muster up the strength or the focus to aid the Republic fleet during Darth Nihilus's attack on Telos! What good can I do now, given the paltry state of my powers? I won't even be able to protect Mission, let alone the entire Republic!"

Bastila's lips spoke to him one message, but Revan could feel through the Force that her mind was preoccupied with an altogether different thought. Feeling obligated to discuss the truth with her, Revan spoke. "You fear that I may go back to her, don't you?"

"I have good reason to, don't I?" Bastila's voice immediately hushed to a spiteful whisper. "You know just how strong our bond is, Revan; how it enables us to feel what the other feels and know what the other thinks. And don't think for a moment that I couldn't sense your thoughts while you were coming into this room."

"Bastila, I—"

"I can't deny it to myself any longer, Revan," Bastila said, removing herself from his embrace and shifting over to the opposite side of the bed so that she was beyond his reach. "You love Clara more than you could ever love me. Your present loyalty lies with me because of our son, and for that I am forever grateful. But what would you have done if Vaner had never been born?"

Revan remained silent, not knowing at all how to reply to her.

"Your heart years for her; _begs _for her, even. You can deny it to me all you want, but your emotions speak louder than your words. After all, she truly is superior to me in every single way: her beauty, her passion, the sheer power and command of the Force she has…"

"Bastila, please…," Revan sighed, closing his eyes in shame.

"It's alright, Revan. You don't need to say any more," Bastila smiled, disguising her anguish. "I can't force you to change who you are. I was the one who ruined you and Clara's lives, and unwittingly subjected the entire galaxy to the brutality of Malak, and later Nihilus. Taris and so many other planets would have been spared terrible fates had I not captured you, and perhaps the galaxy will have been granted an eternal peace after the death of the Emperor at your hands. Now that I look back at things with a clear mind and heart, maybe…maybe you should have killed me, if not on your old flagship, then certainly on the Star Forge."

"You're _wrong_, Bastila," Revan insisted. "If you could feel what I felt, then you would also have known that I am forever grateful to you for what you did. We lost the Star Forge and its potential to aid us in this upcoming war; that much is true. But you were the one who enabled me to let go of my inner darkness once and for all. My passions will always remain, but I'm no longer the tyrant I used to be.

"Clara was the love of my life, but she…she was the one who corrupted me. I had originally wanted to simply destroy the Emperor and then disband my empire to live the rest of my life in quiet peace with her, but Clara wanted more. She wanted power, just as Malak had. She was hellbent on becoming an empress in her own right, and my love for her allowed her to twist and bend my will in order to accomplish what she wanted. While my heart begs me to return to her, my judgement allows me to know better. Whatever I feel for her now, it's…it's only lust, and I've finally understood that. I'm with you until the end, Bastila."

"You mean that…don't you?" Bastila smiled weakly at him, and received a small nod in response. She tried her hardest to scour his mind for any and all signs of deception or dishonesty, but could find none. Revan was undoubtedly telling her the truth from the bottom of his heart.

Her mind at peace, Bastila whispered. "Then that's all I need. I'm…tired, Revan. I need some sleep. Please go and see if Carth has made contact with Admiral Dodonna."

"Of course," Revan spoke softly and leaned in, planting a kiss on Bastila's forehead and allowing her to drift off to sleep. "I'll be back later."

Sighing as he reluctantly departed the room, Revan was glad that he at least kept Bastila's trust in him for the time being. Half of his companions virtually despised him, and he knew that a lack of unity in such a crucial time could very well be their downfall.

He looked into Jolee's room when he came across it, and to his surprise, Jolee was no longer there, presumably having departed not long after he was disturbed by Bastila screaming at Mission.

With a single step on the stone-laden ground of the Mandalorian base's exterior, Revan once again thought of the day he walked the ruins of the place which barely years ago was nothing more than a heap of rubble and smoldering ash. Clara walked right beside him that day, seemingly unfazed by the sheer carnage and bloodied ground that surrounded them. No matter how hard he tried to convince himself otherwise, Revan slowly began to realize that the memories he had with Clara, both cherished and dreaded ones, were things that would remain with and haunt him for the rest of his life regardless of what the outcome of the war would be.

Doing his best to suppress such feelings before they grew enough to be sensed by Bastila, Revan shook his head to snap himself back to his senses as he briskly walked to the communications facility where Carth was alongside Canderous. He meant every word he said to Bastila, but even he began to doubt the sincerity of his own words.

What if he was lying to himself?

-o-

"You can't be serious, Admiral! Please, we need your help!" Carth begged his superior-ranking officer whose holographic presence was projected before him in the communications room of Mandalore's headquarters. Beside Carth were the two leaders of the Mandalorian people, Canderous grunting in disgust as he turned to commit himself to making further contact with the rest of the clans while Veela busily planned and mapped out their plan of attack with her subordinates.

Dodonna, whose creasing face showed signs of the stress and physical demands brought about work during the three wars she had been through, regretfully shook her head, with her hands joined behind her back being another sign of her reluctance to grant Carth his request. Canderous found it humorous to see that a woman whose uniform was adorned with countless medals, one of them being none other than the Cross of Valor, awarded to only the bravest of servicemen or women, now showed such covert cowardice in the face of an enemy which was greater than all the previous foes the Republic faced in the past few decades.

"Do not take this as an outright denial of your request, Admiral Onasi," Dodonna said. "I told you that I will consider your request and send aid to you if possible. But given the devastation that has been brought about by the Sith already and the pirates running amok in several sectors of the galaxy, we here at central command can ill-afford to participate in this endeavor."

"We can't do this alone, Admiral," Carth pleaded again, placing both hands on the edge of the large round communications console before him. "We might all _die _out there if you don't send a fleet to reinforce us."

"I'm sorry, Carth. I will do what I can. I will make contact with several of the worlds that are stable and close enough to lend you assistance in your quest. May the Force be with you and Revan."

The holo-image dissipated away, and so did a large portion of the hope Carth had left. He slammed his palms against the console, ignoring the throbbing redness of his hands it caused.

"It's hopeless," he muttered to Canderous who had moved on to relaying a series of coded commands to the fleet commanders on planet Mandalore.

Canderous grunted. "You really expected your Republic friends to show up in large numbers after the licking they received year in and year out from the Sith? Last I heard, inflation was soaring wildly out of control in some corners of the Republic, most notably Ord Mantell. Some of the cockiest of pirate fleets even attempted to attack some of our freight ships and got blown out of existence for it."

"You're too goddamn pessimistic, Republic dog," Veela chuckled at Carth after dismissing her warriors. "It took no less than four of your pissy-weak Republic cruisers to stand a chance in a toe-to-toe firefight with one of our Kandosii Dreadnoughts. How long do you think the Sith can hold out against our firepower, when they haven't been in a serious fight for god-knows how long?"

"If you ask for my opinion, Veela's right," Canderous reinforced her. "Revan told me that the Sith fleet is enormous, and that's the reason why he sought to use the Star Forge in his days as the Dark Lord, but think about it. Would Revan had ordered his subordinates at the Star Forge to churn out Interdictor-class cruiser after cruiser instead of the heavier Centurion-class cruisers if he knew that the Interdictors couldn't stand a chance against the Sith capital ships? And on top of that, you've provided us with a comprehensive map detailing every chokepoint, hazard and asteroid field you've encountered in Sith space. I personally think that we stand a pretty good chance here."

"I don't know," Carth shook his head out of lingering worry. "I'm not so sure if we should take this so lightly."

"It's good that you're not," a confident male voice could be heard from the entrance, and Revan presented himself to his friends again after tending to his wife. He walked beside Carth and looked down at the console which now displayed the Hyperspace routes and planets which lay between Dxun and the old Sith Empire. "Have you received any word from other planets or Republic high command?"

"None other than Supreme Admiral Dodonna herself," Carth sighed, drooping his shoulders. "Care to have a guess as to what her answer was to our request?"

"No need," Revan smirked, crossing his arms. "I can tell by the disappointment in your face. But just what exactly did she say to you?"

"She said that she'll 'consider' our request, because high command is hard-pressed for men and resources at present. You probably know better than anyone else what 'consider' is code-word for, don't you?"

"I do," Revan muttered. "I'm standing on the very planet on which I learned that lesson years ago."

Veela momentarily glared at Revan, the memory of losing many of her close friends in the bloodiest campaign of the old war still fresh in her mind. Not wanting to converse with the man whom she still despised somewhat, she quickly moved on to assisting her husband relay commands to each and every corner of Mandalorian space.

Staring down at the right side of his cloak under which his mask was kept, Revan remembered the sheer anger and malice he and Clara held for the former Supreme Admiral Forn who had abandoned them and denied them reinforcements during the battle of Dxun. The Admiral was one whom Revan pursued without hesitation or mercy following him and his followers' return from Sith space, and Revan could still remember the indescribable pleasure and bliss he and Clara felt when her lightsaber was stabbed deep into Forn's heart in a battle in the Outer Rim. Forn's successor, Dodonna, was fearful of Revan's reputation and penchant for brutal vengeance against those whom he held a personal vendetta against.

_You'd think that she, of all people, would be able to learn from such mistakes,_ Revan thought. _Fortunately for all of us, my old nature is long behind me._

"Long story short, we shouldn't get our hopes up when it comes to reinforcements," Canderous said. "Lots of planets across the Republic are teetering on the brink of anarchy due to pissy economic conditions the protracted period of war has brought on them."

"Maybe I should contact Matt on Telos," Carth shrugged. "The Telosian security fleet is small, but not so destitute that they can't afford to send any aid. I'll take my chances with them and some other planets which are home to some of the friends I fought alongside with and trust."

"It's only been a short while since our return following half a day's worth flight," Revan noted as he looked at Carth with concern. "You sure you don't need a rest? Bastila's spent and sleeping, and Jolee was doing the same until Mission stormed out of the barracks."

Carth turned and gave Revan a curious stare. "She 'stormed out'? Just what the hell happened?"

"She was mourning her brother Griff, seeing as she didn't get a chance to properly do so in peace while we were escaping from Sith space. Talking about Griff led to talking about Yuthura and the role I played in her death, and you can imagine the rest."

"Obsessing with Clara again, huh?" Carth asked and received a mournful nod from Revan. "Say no more about it; I understand. So where's Mission now?"

Revan sighed deeply. "Fighting furiously against the Mandalorian warriors as well as Brianna and Juhani in the battle circle. Her rage, it…it seems almost as if there's no way to control or contain it."

"Couldn't you deal with it like you did with Brianna in the Ebon Hawk?" Carth questioned.

"It's different, Carth," Revan said. "Meetra and I could heal Brianna because she was in a state of unconsciousness and we could reach out to her in her mind. Mission, on the other hand, is currently in a fit of rage. It was frightening to see her fighting with such ferocity against Brianna and Juhani while making short work of the Mandalorians. It's best to just give her time. I don't want to see her snap."

"A nineteen year old girl whooping the asses of our warriors?" Veela barked at her husband. "Just who the fuck did you post to supervise that battle circle?"

Canderous grunted, irritated by his wife's temper. "Bralor, same as always. What, you don't have faith in his abilities?"

Veela glared at him. "If they're getting their asses handed to them by a teenage Twi'lek girl, then _yes_, I have good reason to begin to doubt his abilities."

Disgusted by his wife's unwarranted criticism of one of his finest warriors, Canderous stood up to her. "Bralor is one of the finest under my command. You know that just as well as I do. And—"

"Mandalore, sir!" a female warrior clad in red armor hastily entered the chamber with a quick salute. Upon looking at her face, Revan could tell that she was the very same woman whom he recognized upon his arrival on the planet as being the one whose life he spared on Rekkiad. The warrior shied away from Revan's gaze as she looked at her superior.

"Yes, what is it? I'm a busy man," Canderous grumbled.

"Colonel Gunnar has arrived from planet Mandalore with a confidential report on the progress of the grand fleet's preparations. He requests an immediate meeting with you and Commander Veela in the hangar."

Intrigued by the woman's words, Canderous stared puzzlingly at the communications and planetary security console which had eerily failed to pick up the approach of the Colonel's ship. "Fucking thing must be going haywire. Veela, take a trip to the tech-heads at the engineering lab and get them to run a maintenance check on this thing," he said, giving the bottom of the console a grumpy kick before he departed in silence past the female warrior.

"Stupid asses can't ever get their maintenance checks perfect," Veela moaned as she also stormed out.

Seeing that she was now alone in the room with Revan and Carth, the woman nervously approached the man to whom she owed her life. "Hello, Revan. It has been some time since we last spoke."

Revan was grateful for her friendly disposition which was highly contrasting to Veela's sharp attitude, but was still unsettled by where the conversation was potentially headed, never mind the fact that the woman shared an eerily common appearance with his wife except for her cheeks, chin and nose which were decidedly more like those of a warrior.

"The honor is mine, erm…" he trailed off. _Force_, he didn't even know her name!

"Jehanne," she smiled at him. "It's a pleasure to see you again after all these years."

"I'm…going to leave the two of you alone now," Carth said awkwardly as he proceeded to walk away. "I'm going to check if Bastila's okay in her dorm and if she needs anything."

Revan grimaced at his friend who swiftly turned his head away in order to avoid getting deeper into an already awkward situation which involved a woman whom he ever so slightly suspected of having feelings for Revan. The pilot was choosing to leave his friend who was now engaged in a conversation with a woman other than his wife, in order to be in the company of Revan's wife.

Carth's logic at its finest.

"You're a Rally Master now, I see," Revan said, drawing her attention away from Carth whose words made her uncomfortable. "I recall you were a common ranking warrior in blue armor when we met on Rekkiad."

"Yes," she said, blushing a little. "I've come far since those days, and all because you were gracious enough to spare my life. I advanced to this rank a little over two years ago, but…I've had my share of tragedies in that time." She looked down, almost as if she was mourning a terrible loss.

"Tragedies?" Revan asked sympathetically.

Jehanne did her best to maintain eye contact with him. "I got married and had a son around one year after you spared me on Rekkiad. I raised him with my husband here on Dxun. We knew that it was dangerous for a child to grow up in this kind of place, but Commander Veela gave us her assurance of our son's safety. And then a few months ago, after your friend Meetra came here with her friends, the Sith assassins attacked. One of them killed my son in his sleep, and my husband killed him out of vengeance."

"Jehanne," Revan gasped, offering her petty words of comfort. "I'm…I'm sorry to hear that."

"You don't know what it feels like, do you?" Jehanne shed a tear. "To have to light the pyre to cremate your own son? But to make things worse, my husband died storming the Ravager. The Sith have taken everything from me, and I'll die before I let them get away with it."

Revan looked at her curiously. "All those terrible things happened, but you don't feel any…animosity towards me?"

Jehanne shook her head. "You weren't responsible, Revan. You were the one who let me live. Why would I hate you?"

"Everything that's happened to the galaxy over the past few years – the invasion of the Republic, the rise of the Sith and the terrible deeds committed by Darth Nihilus – have all been made possible because of me. How can you _not _hate me?"

"Because you're not a monster, Revan," Jehanne told him. "I don't know why you persistently have to remind yourself of that fact. I spoke with your friend Meetra in the camp just before. She told me of the reason why you waged war against the Republic all those years ago. You had the best of intentions, but were betrayed by those around you. I can't blame you for what Nihilus did to tear apart my family."

"Thank you, Jehanne. It's good to have another person who trusts me," Revan smiled dimly, although it still troubled him to notice that Jehanne's trust in him was characteristic of that which Mission held in him before the loss of her brother. Such trust could be easily lost in the future if he wasn't careful.

"Don't mention it, Revan," Jehanne returned his smile, then looked to her right at the exit. "Well, I've stayed around here long enough, and I have to get back to my own duties. It's been nice speaking to you again."

"Of course," Revan nodded and accepted her offer of a firm handshake. Jehanne then left, but not without offering a final word of assurance.

"And Revan," she said, turning around to face him. "Meetra also told me of how many people in her party seem to distrust you. I'd just like you to know that when we set out for battle, I'll always be by your side to support you unless Mandalore or Commander Veela order me otherwise. After all, I owe you my life and am forever in your debt."

Whereas an ordinary man would have been filled with confidence upon hearing Jehanne's promise, Revan felt that her loyalty to him was not a new pillar of strength and support, but rather a new burden and crushing weight on his shoulders. The more he tried to protect those he cared about, the further he would place them in danger. One could only wonder whether or not Jehanne was doing the right thing to tie her fate to Revan's with such promises.

Left alone in the silence in the communications room, Revan clenched his fist against his heart, praying for dear life that Jehanne's trust in him would not be repaid in the same way as that of Yuthura on Terralig.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:** I was originally going to include one last segment with Meetra and her party on the Ebon Hawk discussing Revan, but decided to shift it over to the next as a segue to their expedition into Sith space. I'm gradually adding more and more plot details to Revan's final campaign, including one episode in which his loyalty to either Bastila or Clara will be seriously tested.

I'll get to uploading the next chapter of "Torn" as soon as I can, but I also have to honor my promise to the readers of my Walking Dead fic "A Twist of Fate" to do an update as rapid as I can, because they gave me more reviews like I asked of them. Rest assured, I'll get onto "Torn" as soon as possible.

As always, you guys' reviews are much appreciated. It was good to see some fresh faces giving me reviews, and every single one helps in keeping our enthusiasm up as writers. Favorites and follows are one thing, but the energy and desire to keep on writing would quickly disappear if it wasn't for supportive reviews. So a big thank you to all who have stuck around with this fic from its early days, and also to those who have recently found it.

I'll put up another update when I can, and it'll be one with our favorite (or not so favorite) redhead. Heehee.


	28. Cold Blood

**Chapter 28**

**Cold Blood**

_Clara sighed deeply as she sat on the lush, green meadows of her homeworld of Naboo, her head buried against her knees which she held mournfully with both arms. The warm sun did nothing to soothe her heart which was irreversibly broken after arriving too late to be by her dear mother's bedside before her mother passed away due to illness in her family home. Still dressed in the same black robe she wore to the funeral merely hours before, Clara felt that forces beyond her control were hellbent on destroying any and all happiness in her life as her right hand slumped onto the grass. _

_Months had passed since the Mandalorian invaders' sweep into the Outer Rim of Republic space. Evidently, the Senate had proved its uselessness again with its previous attempt to ensure that at the very least an armistice could be signed between the two military forces. What else could be expected from politicians who prime interest was not in the safety and security of the people they pretended to represent, but the remuneration and wealth that came from being in their offices?_

_It made her mad. Livid. Just when things were starting to look up and hopeful with what seemed on the surface to be a genuine window for peace, the galaxy was condemned to yet another period of darkness and chaos not seen since the defeat of Exar Kun. And all because of this, she and Revan could never possibly hope to retire into a life of peace._

_The scarlet-haired beauty let out a puff of frustration, a teardrop falling onto her robe as she scrunched at the ground, picking out a small dandelion in her clenched fingers. She brought it up to her eyes and stared at it for a moment. It was ironic in a way as she looked upon the white seed heads of the flower; the flower would start small and continue to grow and blossom, much like the dreams of a future peaceful life with Revan she once held dear to her. But then, the vibrant life would be whittled and wasted away until the flower was nothing but a withered shell of its former self, losing seed after seed until it was empty and hollow. Just like Clara's happiness was about to be robbed from her by this blasted war. _

_The dandelion's seeds dispersed and were blown away by the wind one by one until Clara was holding onto nothing but an empty stem. She chucked it angrily aside to her left before moving to bury her head in her knees once again. But she was stopped by a firm arm which pulled her in gently into a warm chest she so gratefully took comfort in._

"_I'm sorry," the deep voice of Revan sighed, and he caressed her back and the top of her head with loving and tender hands. "I should have brought you here sooner. She would have loved to see you one last time."_

"_It's over, Revan," Clara grunted fiercely, clearly indicating that she was in no mood for his pity. "She's dead. Let's just move the fuck on."_

_Revan exhaled again and laid a soft kiss on his lover's head. "I wanted to bring you here so that you could be happy for at least a single day with your mother before we began campaigning for the war effort. I never thought that she was in such ill health."_

"_What part of 'let's move the fuck on' don't you understand, Revan?" Clara began to hiss, and her nails pinched into Revan's chest as a warning to avoid further fueling her anger. _

"_I know you're angry and frustrated, Clara," Revan said and warmly embraced her. "I know that only time can heal the scars you're feeling, but I want you to know that I want to do anything it takes to soothe your heart."_

_Clara puffed and rolled her eyes in incredulity. With no siblings and her father having died just a few years after her initiation into the Order, the last of her family was gone. Just what kind of miracle would it take for her to ever truly smile again? Revan was only kidding himself by insisting that he wanted to help Clara overcome her grief and depression._

_But then again, he was Revan. Her wellbeing and happiness was his top priority, regardless of what trials they faced together. He would have gladly brought her here earlier had they not been diverted away to a meaningless mission to Corellia by the High Council. _

_Oh, the Council…How she hated them so. Always pestering them around, always fearful of Revan's power and influence among his fellow Jedi. It was almost as if they purposely sent him on mission after mission in order to keep track of him and keep his ambitions under check._

"_I fucking hate them," she growled, scrunching Revan's robe top. "That blasted Council, sending us on that stupid and pointless errand on Corellia. I would have stayed by my mother's side until her death if it hadn't been for them."_

"_It was in the best interests of the Republic, Clara," Revan patted her back. "You must understand."_

"_What the hell is there to understand?" Clara began to boil with anger. "Meetra and Alek were well and truly available to go on that mission those stupid Masters sent us on – Meetra was just lounging around with some hopeful Padawans on Dantooine, and Alek had just finished a mission on Cato Neimoidia! One of them could have easily went in our place!"_

"_Perhaps there was another reason, Clara. Perhaps only we could possibly hope to accomplish what the Cou—"_

"_Who the fuck do they think they are?" Clara rambled on, her grip on Revan's robes tightening. "Pompous pricks telling me that I should 'rejoice that my loved ones become one with the Force'? It makes me want to beat the living shit out of them, especially that fuckwit Vrook. What the hell do they know about personal loss? I should storm into the High Council chamber and throw my lightsaber straight into Vrook's face before leaving the Order permanently. I don't give a shit anymore."_

_The thick clouds overhead started to grow murky and dark, and so did Revan's mood as it pained him to see his lover in such a distressed and agitated state. Still determined to console her, he spoke. "What happened was tragic, Clara, but being spiteful isn't going to help. However, there's still a method by which we can show to the Council the error of their ways."_

_Clara looked up at him with tearful eyes. "How?"_

_He looked down at her, straight into her green eyes. "You remember those Catharese wanderers we saw in Corellia, don't you? How their homeworld was ravaged and decimated by the Mandalorians? I've kept in contact with Master Arren Kae, and she tells me that there are rumors that the tremendous carnage and death that that planet was wreaked by had caused somewhat of a wound in the Force. Maybe…just maybe, we might be able to find something there – something that will finally convince the Council to take action instead of sit idly by while millions continue to be slaughtered."_

"_I don't care, Revan," Clara fiercely shook her head, rubbing her face against his chest. "I don't care about this damned war anymore. I just want to give up everything else and stay here with you. We can stay in my late mother's house. Have a family of our own. Forget all the troubles of the world."_

"_You know we can't do that, Clara," Revan sighed. "The Mandalorians are savages. They'll stop at nothing until every single world of the Republic is up in flames. Even the most peaceful planets like Alderaan and Naboo won't be spared. The only choice we have is to fight."_

"_The Council forbids Jedi from entering the conflict," Clara reminded him. "Several who have disobeyed and joined the war effort have been expelled from the Order already. It's not that I'm scared of expulsion, Revan – it's just that I'm concerned that we may be heading off to a lost cause to begin with."_

"_Don't be so pessimistic, my love," Revan assured her as he cradled her in his arms. "Everything will be alright. Believe me."_

_Clara's eyes trembled and a million questions immediately began to fly about in her head the moment Revan spoke. Just what can Revan alone achieve in this conflict? What difference could he make in the war, and how was he so confident of success when report after report flooded around the Republic telling stories of terrible losses? _

_But above all, didn't he fear in the slightest that he or Clara could die in battle and their dreams of having children and a happy family together shattered in a heartbeat?_

_Then again, it was Revan who was making a promise to her. And a promise made by Revan was one that was never broken. When the day of her death finally came, Clara was convinced that it would be a peaceful one with her children by her bedside at the end of a long and happy life, not murdered in cold blood on the field of battle._

"_I trust you, Revan," Clara whispered, finally managing to muster up a small smile as a cool breeze blew over them. "As I always have."_

_The two lovers tenderly wrapped their arms around one another, still optimistic about the future despite all the tragedies that occurred. A soft roll of thunder came from the clouds above, but it didn't dampen their spirits - rather, it rejuvenated them. Reignited the inner passion that had always enabled them to achieve great things together. Rejecting the tenets of the Jedi Order regarding love was the very thing that allowed them to accomplish all the amazing feats they had performed in times of danger and crisis._

_Convinced that placing her trust in Revan would pay off in the end like it always had, Clara exhaled deeply and closed her eyes, leaning her head against his chest. Despite all the chilling winds that blew viciously upon her, she could feel nothing but warmth as Revan's arms embraced her securely and sent a warm tingle up her spine in a way that he alone could. As much as she hated the idea of leaving her mother's home behind, she could never bear to be apart from Revan. Besides, a relative of hers could always occupy the home while she was away with him in the war effort._

_She rested peacefully in his arms, managing to put up a tiny smile on her lips as she felt Revan's warm breath upon her hair. It amused her whenever Revan tried to keep her warm, as it reminded her of the time when they were dispatched by the Council to the frosty planet of Mygeeto two years earlier. Stalked and pursued by several groups of gangsters and smugglers colluding with the Exchange, they were forced to spend a night hidden away together in an abandoned apartment room, with no heating whatsoever. Revan had made every attempt to keep her warm despite her numerous pleas to him to keep his own cloak to himself. But he would have none of it, despite facing the real threat of potentially succumbing to hypothermia. _

_So long ago, and yet it seemed as if those events only transpired yesterday. Revan's devotion to and love for her hadn't changed or diminished in the slightest, no matter how much time passed. _

_For just a moment, Clara let go of all the troubles and worries that had plagued her mind, and felt truly at peace. She could already see a bright future ahead of them, with beautiful children to follow after their wedding. All would be well, and—_

_Wait a moment…_

_Voices…Faint voices in the distance, like they're being carried away in the wind. But who's? _

_Screaming…undoubtedly screaming…Could the war have caught up with them here, of all places?_

_Shaken by fear, Clara tensed her eyebrows as her body froze and went cold in an instant. To her greater horror, she felt her arms coil in and curl up against her chest, with Revan having completely disappeared. What could be the meaning of this? _

_She reached out and around with her hands, desperate to find him. Her eyes shot open, and she was stunned as she saw nothing but blackness and shadows all around her. Her heart sank and began pounding wildly, so stricken and panicked was she after losing Revan. She jolted to her feet, and suddenly she felt an overpowering chill engulf her, seemingly freezing her veins over and stiffening her body. _

_And the screaming…it persisted, and it didn't let up for a second. Came from somewhere behind her…It grew louder and louder, until Clara could take no more and turned her head with what little energy and free will she had left._

_And then she saw it._

_A city ablaze with fire, screams of agony and death filling the streets for miles on end. A sea of red devastation and suffocating smoke replaced the pure darkness that had surrounded her merely seconds ago, and Clara walked towards the edge of a stone balcony to behold the terrible sight. The entire metropolis was burning, many of the buildings reduced to nothing but smoldering ash, but Clara could still well and truly recognize the planet that was dying all around her._

_Telos. Once a thriving center of commerce for the Republic, now reduced to nothing more than a ruined heap of rubble. Men, women and children alike were shown no mercy as the sound of heavy blaster fire came from the streets below, silencing the cries of a mother and her young baby. The pavements were cracked and broken, with bodies and limbs littering seemingly every inch of every alleyway. Civilians were found and dragged out from under piles of rubble before being brutally murdered by warriors garbed in silver armor that glowed red against the burning fires. The lucky and fortunate ones were given the mercy of a quick death with a blaster bolt to the forehead, while those who were foolish enough to struggle were horrendously slain in slow fashion with vibroswords driven through their bellies. Not even expectant mothers were spared from such a gruesome fate. _

_Horrified by the gruesome sight she beheld, Clara immediately turned away and paced back into what appeared to be a ruined and trashed living room of an apartment. The air was thick with smoke and she could only barely breathe, and a small fire burned to her left beside a broken and cracked mirror. She gazed at the mirror for awhile, and found herself drawing closer and closer to it, as a certain portion of her face drew her curiosity. Then, she began to pant rapidly and deeply, shocked deeply after behold a most terrible sight._

_Her eyes were now a deep and bloody red, even more twisted by the corrupting influence of the dark side than they were during the time they maintained an evil orange hue. The center of her eyes were now almost pupilless, and nothing but a sea of red. She wanted to scream, but no cry would escape her lips. She was now nothing more than a demon – a shrieking, broken witch twisted by her own anger and hate. _

_The pounding and excruciating pain in her head grew more and more intense as she struggled to move herself across the living room with an eerie limp in her steps. She was not interested in death, carnage or conquest – only escape. Escape from this hellish reality that threatened to drive her mad to the point of insanity._

_As she walked, through the black smoke, she could make out the body of a female Rutian Twi'lek, her face laid down on the floor and her figure unmoving. The Twi'lek wore a black jacket and dark leather leggings, much like how she remembered Tee—_

_Teela…_

_Teela?_

_Stumbling and struggling to keep her balance as she hurriedly paced to the body, Clara held her breath as the smoke threatened to overwhelm her. She fell upon her knees the moment she came to the body of the Twi'lek, and desperately held her up by the shoulders. Her heart beat wildly as she pulled back the woman so that she was lying against her front. She placed a hand on the fair cheek of the Twi'lek so that she could turn it to have a closer look on her face. But as she did so, she became dismayed and the body fell limply against the floor._

_It was not her._

_It was not Teela._

_The lifeless eyes of the Twi'lek looked straight at her, and blood poured from the corpse, adding to the small pool that had been concealed beneath. Clara looked to her right, and confirming her thoughts that it wasn't Teela, a few steps away was the dead body of a large Wookiee, equally stained and drenched with blood. Clara sighed in disgust and stood up, having had enough of a view of the sheer destruction around her. _

_She looked down at the Twi'lek's corpse one last time. Slipped out of her hand and lying on the floor was a shiny metallic ring. An engagement ring, by its ornate appearance. _

_To think of all the future days of happiness robbed from her this day. By the Force, she felt pity for this young woman…_

_As much as her reflection in the mirror was that of a soulless monster, Clara felt utterly convinced in her heart that she was not so. Even now, after all the pain and suffering she had to endure over the years, she could never forsake her own humanity. With what little pity and compassion she had left, she crouched down and picked up the ring, slipping it into the index finger of the Twi'lek's right hand. The ring set in perfectly, and Clara then moved to gently slide her hand over the young girl's open eyes, sealing them from all the horrors that surrounded her. After straightening out the body on its backside and laying the woman's hands over one another upon her heart, Clara got up on her feet and moved to depart, fighting down the urge to shed a tear._

_But then, just as she was about to walk through the ruined arch of the apartment's entrance, a crackle of rubble came from behind her. She turned around, and there in front of her was a young boy with dark brown hair and eyes, clearly no more than perhaps four years old. He was dressed in dark blue pyjamas, as if he had been resting obliviously to the carnage around him. He looked at her blankly, not a single sign of emotion present on his pale face. _

_The boy was a complete stranger to her, but for some reason, Clara felt as if she could recognize him. She slowly walked towards him, step by step. His eyes, they were of such a familiar light…Eyes that reminded her so much of—_

_A rustle. A grunt. _

_Clara jerked her head leftward to see a pile of rubble shuffling and creaking, and from within slowly emerged a tattered and bloodied figure, still alive albeit barely. A woman, by the looks of it. Her dark brown hair was ruffled and covered with dust, and fell down onto the floor as she crawled on her hands and knees in the direction of Clara._

_The young boy let out a whimper and stretched a hand out to the woman. He tried to call out to her, but his parched voice wouldn't allow it as nothing but a panicked wail escaped his lips. It was now clear to Clara that the young boy was the woman's son, and wished for nothing more than to be with her in their last moments of life. _

_As if she was seeking redemption for herself, Clara began to walk over to the woman to help her. Maybe…just maybe, if she helped this woman, she would be spared an eternity in the torturous chasms of darkness that had taken many a Sith before her. Yes…mercy would be so good, indeed…_

_Then, silence. She stopped dead in her tracks the moment she laid eyes on the ash-covered face of the woman who looked up at her with ever-so hateful brown eyes._

_The bitch…_

_The little cunt…_

_Kill her…Rip her throat out…Rend her flesh…_

_One look upon the brunette was all it took to rile up every single fiber of Clara's body, fueling her with hatred unparalleled. The entire room around her vibrated and shook terribly as she seethed in anger, gritting her teeth. Bastila Shan glared right back at her, her nails scratching across the floor as she heaved herself up, pulled her lightsaber from inside her Jedi robe and illuminated her end of the room with a yellow hue. Clara likewise did the same, pulling out and activating her lightsaber which screamed and cried out for vengeance as it shone a bloody red._

_This was what she was waiting for for so long. Here they were, about to be locked in single combat. Her fatigue having immediately vanished as she was rejuvenated by her inner darkness, Clara was now stronger than ever before, whereas Bastila was weary and weak. First Clara would defeat her, and then she would slowly and jovially exact the vengeance she so craved._

_Bastila was about to put up her last stand, and both women knew this. Clara was so poised and determined to kill the Jedi who ruined her life, and didn't care at all about the whimpering of the young boy who was standing close by her. The only thing that mattered to her now was to see to it that Bastila's life was cut short and as painfully as possible. _

_Then, Clara pushed the attack. Running at the Jedi with searing speed which was heightened by her tapping into the Force, she lunged her saber arm towards Bastila, pointing her weapon straight at Bastila's heart. The tired, battered brunette put up a standard Soresu defensive stance, determined to fight and protect her young son from the woman whose hellish eyes were like hell incarnate._

_A sly smile stretched across Clara's lips mere seconds before the lightsabers would have made contact. Bastila was like any other Jedi – dim-witted and devoid of any cunning whatsoever. This fight would be over before it even started._

_Just as Bastila raised her lightsaber and swung it to protect herself against what appeared to be a brutal upward swing by Clara, the Dark Lady took her opponent by complete surprise. Taking advantage of Bastila's attempt at a parry, she utilized the deceptive and devious technique of Trakata, deactivating her lightsaber moments before contact. Her balance lost as she swung heavily against thin air, Bastila let out a single and sharp exhale of despair._

_She had already lost, and would pay for it with her life. _

_Bastila's thoughts were confirmed when a split second later, she felt a searing pain in her back as Clara reignited her lightsaber and slashed it straight up her spine. Her lightsaber flew out of her hands and into the fire that burned behind her. Locks of Bastila's hair fell to the floor, singed and burned to a crisp. But Clara's anger would not subside there, and she dealt a heavy slash across each of Bastila's arms and legs. Paralyzed and utterly defeated, Bastila slumped onto her knees and fell forward onto her front. Blood seeped out of her mouth and formed a small pool in front of her._

_Just a little longer…just a little longer and she would be released from this cruel world of war and destruction…_

_No…She couldn't leave now. Not when her son was in mortal danger…_

_With every bit of the minuscule strength she had left, Bastila crawled, dragging herself forward with her badly wounded arms. Inch by inch she drew closer to her beloved son who looked upon her with terrified eyes. Immobilized by fear of the witch who stood between him and his mother, the boy dared not move._

_Gleefully, Clara followed after Bastila, her red lightsaber still thirsting for blood. But her weapon would not be satiated, for this was far too personal to be ended with a plunge of her lightsaber through Bastila's heart. No, this would have to be ended as slowly as possible. The last thing the bitch deserved was a clean and merciful quick death. _

_Deactivating her lightsaber, Clara stomped brutally upon the bloodied back of the Jedi with her metallic heels. She absolutely delighted in the scream of pain that followed. And yet, it infuriated her to see Bastila wailing over so small a thing. Bastila never had to put up with years of anguish and solitude, living in fear day to day among the True Sith. She was but a bug which had to be squashed._

_Clara dealt a swift kick to Bastila's side, and the young mother screamed in agony as she rolled onto her back and revealed her front. Clipping her lightsaber onto her belt, Clara leaned forward and got onto her knees, trapping and pinning Bastila down between her legs. She placed her hands down on the floor, left and right of Bastila's head. For a moment she stayed still, studying the face of the Jedi mother with curiosity._

_So young…so beautiful…Such a pity it was that one such as her had to meet a most tragic end._

_Swift as lightning, Clara's hands jolted upon Bastila's neck and began to madly strangle and suffocate the object of her hatred. Bastila's eyes widened in terror as she gasped in vain, struggling to free herself from the powerful grip of the vicious Clara. Her torso violently convulsed about and her legs bent and stomped violently, just like an animal being mauled to death by a hungry predator._

_Yes…Just a little longer…Just a little longer, and then finally—_

"_Mama!" the young boy wailed, drawing Clara's attention. She spun her head and looked with her eyes of searing fire at the child who squinted as he shed a torrent of tears. The young boy toddled forward, not even caring about the danger posed to him by Clara who was well and truly capable of striking him dead with even a slight thought. _

_Unbelievably, the vicegrip of her hands began to soften and slip. Despite all the hatred, anger and jealousy she held for Bastila, Clara felt an untold amount of pity for Bastila's son. Although Bastila deserved nothing short of death for what she did to her, the young child was innocent of any and all crimes. Could she bear separating the child from his mother? Memories came flooding into her mind not just of the death of her own mother which left her in a state of deep grief, but also the deaths of her three most trusted friends and aides – Syl, Teela and Hern. The loss of all of them still tore away at Clara's heart. For a boy so young, such a loss would only break his mind permanently._

_And then, from the darkness of the smoke-filled corridor past the ruined entrance of the apartment emerged none other than Revan. He sported his old trademark armor, in all its terrifying and awe-inspiring glory. On his face was the mask that drew the ire and worship of billions, that ever-present memory of that day he swore an oath to destroy the Mandalorians on Cathar. His steps were steady and solemn, his metallic soles clanking upon the floor._

_At last, he stood before them, the two most important women in his life, as well as his young son. The child recoiled in fear, clearly never having beholden the sight of his father in his fully robed state. Clara's hands loosened and came off Bastila's throat completely as she was enthralled by the long-delayed reunion with her lover. Behind the mask, she could sense his inner sorrow. He cared deeply for his son, and did not wish him to witness the death of his own mother. _

_As much as Clara longed to see the light in Bastila's eyes extinguished forever, she no longer could. Not when he was here. He looked down at the defeated Bastila, and an air of utter disappointment could be sensed in him by Clara. The Dark Lord then looked Clara dead in the eyes and held his hand outward, beckoning for her to join him._

_Yes. Her. Not Bastila, but…her…Could it be…?_

_Feeling her heart flutter with joy, Clara smiled like she never could in so many years. Finally, her dreams would be fulfilled. The old empire would not only be restored, but bolstered and expanded all the way to Coruscant. And the heir…that would come another day._

_Electing to show mercy, Clara grabbed the trembling Bastila by the collar and lifted her up to her face. She stared her dead in the eyes, filling Bastila's mind with terror as the young mother was subjected to the sight of two bottomless pits of hellish red._

"_Listen to me," she hissed. But for a moment, Clara's eyes flashed with shock as she listened to her own voice. It was not the melodious and enticing voice she remembered, but rather, it was cold, callous and…reverberating…Such was the extent of the damage that the dark side had done to her body. But no matter. "Listen to me well. Leave this place now, and never seek to return or to find us. Your son will come under my wing; my protection, and my care. Go, leave now and either live or die in whatever manner you choose."_

_Her warning concluded, Clara shoved Bastila back onto the floor and got up on her feet, victorious. The woman landed with a thud and a moan, defeated and spent. Her young son moved to be by her side, but Clara would have none of it. She grabbed the child firmly by the wrist and with a slight shove to the back, gave him a sign to instead go to his father who still stood waiting. _

_With a final look of disgust, Clara spat upon the face of her once-rival for Revan's love and affection. Bastila had only been spared today because of the presence of her son. Clara smirked, knowing that Bastila was in no physical condition to move, and would very soon die slowly and painfully by the fires which continued to spread. Triumphantly, she walked towards her lover and his child. The boy clutched onto his father's right leg, hiding behind it like a frightened little mouse as he peeped at Clara. _

_Part of Clara despised the young boy, for he was Bastila's son. He would remind her of the woman who ruined her life, for as long as she lived and as often as she looked upon him. But then again, he was also her own stepson. Already she could imagine the possibilities if she trained him in the ways of the Force, to become as powerful as his father. Surpass him, even. _

_No. Such a destiny would be reserved for Clara's son, and not that of a wretched whore. _

_Finally, she stood before the love of her life. She smiled boldly, knowing that he had learned to embrace his true nature. Reaching up, she slowly placed her hands on the cold surface of the mask and removed it. Two orange orbs gleamed as they stared down upon her face, and she relished their sight. _

_The Revan of old was back._

_He took his mask back from her and slid it into the inner parts of his robe. Then, indulging her, he stepped forward and wrapped her in a warm embrace, running his fingers through her vibrant red hair and kissing her madly on the lips in a way that made her heart spin with desire and unbound lust. It made her wild. Alive, at last. And best of all, she knew that the bitch was forcibly watching her reclaim her rightful place. _

_After what felt like an eternity of passion, the two lovers finally parted lips and drew apart from one another. Clara couldn't help but smile, for this meant that their dreams of an empire could finally be restarted again. It filled her with so much hope…so much ambition, like she had in the old days. She smiled almost absent-mindedly, thinking of the days ahead. Smiled, until—_

"_Ugh…" A whimper of pain escaped the lips of the Dark Lady, and her hands moved over her abdomen which suddenly sported a gaping hole. The hissing of a lightsaber deactivating could be heard, and seconds later Clara turned to look upon Bastila, who was still sprawled and paralyzed on the floor._

_No…That could only mean that…_

_Horrified, she turned around slowly, her feet wobbling beneath her. Her head sank downwards, and in front of the hole in her stomach she could see the gloved hand of Revan holding a deactivated lightsaber that was pointed straight into her._

_No…He couldn't have…_

_Stunned, Clara succumbed to her fatal wound and collapsed onto her knees. Revan stood aside with his young son as she fell forward and slumped onto her face. Blood gushed from Clara's mouth and her hearing was rapidly leaving her as she heard Revan walk past her. He spoke soft and gentle words, and soon he could be heard approaching her again. With a final effort, Clara rolled onto her side, and to her disbelief saw Revan carrying Bastila in his arms out of the ruined apartment complex._

_He didn't even look down at her…Didn't even show a single sign of remorse…How could he…_

_She reached out in vain, her blood-soaked fingers beckoning him to return. But he didn't even turn. _

_No…Come back…Come back…_

_I…love…you…_

-o-

"No!" a frantic, fear-stricken woman shrieked as she snapped out of a nightmare. Her orange eyes burned with rage as she found herself staring down at the corpse of a female Lethan Twi'lek which lay on the soft interior of a white casket. The light overhead flickered momentarily after being bombarded with the wild Force energies of the Dark Lady.

Realizing that it was just a dream, Clara sighed deeply and wiped with her sleeve a stream of sweat which formed against her brow. Her knees ached from kneeling down beside the coffin of Syl for such a long time, but she didn't care in the slightest for her pain. Looking at the peaceful, emotionless face of her friend who was embalmed as per her request, she broke down in tears and buried her face into the Twi'lek's neck. Even now, after years had passed, she remembered the old promise she made to Syl, Teela and Hern. How she would free them from the tyranny of the Emperor once Revan came back for her. How they would all live happy and fruitful lives in peace after their final victory.

In the end, it was all for nought.

The white robes that Syl's body was dressed in was awash and stained with the tears which flooded down from Clara's eyes. Clara would never see Syl smile or hear her soft and caring voice again; the voice she so depended on for comfort in the early days of her life in Sith society. She desperately wished that somehow, Syl would open her eyes and tease and laugh at her, as if it were all a humorous prank. It simply tore her to see the lifeless corpse of one whom she loved so deeply, as if they were family.

Immediately she thought of the bitch again. If it weren't for her and that blasted trap set up for Revan, none of this would have happened. Of course, Clara would never have had the pleasure of meeting Syl, Teela and Hern, but at the very least they would all be alive right now instead of dead.

_She's happy, I bet,_ Clara seethed as her nails dug into the inner side of the coffin. _Blast it, why hadn't I at least strangled her in my dream!_

It made her blood boil, to think for a moment that the lowly whelp of all people wedded Revan and gave birth to his child, let alone consummated with him. She was probably with him right now, indulging herself in his touch.

Bastila stole everything from her. Her empire, everything. Clara would be Empress of a dynasty that would last a thousand years if it wasn't for Bastila.

Yes. The next time she saw her, she would kill her without hesitation. That was the very least she deserved, after what she did to her and—

"Milady," a tender female voice came from behind, grabbing her attention. Clara slowly turned her head, incensed that she was disturbed in the middle of her thoughts. Whereas she would have started to throttle the life out of the woman if she appeared any different, the fact that she was a Lethan Twi'lek persuaded her to let go of her fury.

She was so familiar to Syl. Same eyes, same beauty…Perhaps the only difference there was was in her voice. She was just so timid in comparison to the confident Syl. As if she knew inside that she was sent to serve as an almost identical replacement. But no-one could replace Syl in Clara's life. Not in a thousand years.

"What is it, my dear girl?" Clara spoke softly, almost lifelessly, to what was her new aide.

"M-master Gerome has…sent me to…" The woman continued to stutter. Clearly, she was terrified of the reputation of the Dark Lady.

"Come hither," Clara instructed, gesturing a curl of her right index finger. She fought down the anger that rose up within her; it was obvious that Gerome was intent on taking the piss out of her by appointing such an aide. The Twi'lek walked forward with trembling legs, her eyes fixed upon the corpse of her kinswoman who almost exactly matched her appearance. She began to whimper in fear as she came forth and knelt by Clara.

"I shall listen, milady," she timidly said.

"You have nothing to fear from me, my girl," Clara said as she placed a gentle hand on the cheek of the Twi'lek who looked at her with uneasy eyes. "Whatever Sith master you may have previously had, know that I am different. I shall not mistreat you or torture you. Think of me as a sister, as _she _always had." Clara looked upon the dead body of Syl once again, and implored the girl to do the same.

"Y-yes, milady," the Twi'lek nodded ever so gratefully as she noticeably relaxed her shoulders.

"And call me Clara if there is no-one else around."

Unaccustomed to such frank and warm gestures, the Twi'lek smiled before she spoke the message intended for Clara. "Master Gerome wishes to meet you in the Emperor's chamber. The Emperor has plans he would like to discuss with you."

"Does he now?" Clara said calmly, although in truth she wished to coldly murder both men who ruined her life. "Very well. I shall go to them immediately. Reseal Syl's coffin for me while I am gone." She stood up and proceeded to leave, and the Twi'lek frantically began to carry out her instructions, not wishing to incur the anger of her new master.

"My girl," Clara said, stopping in her tracks as she spoke to the Twi'lek, her gaze still facing forward towards the open door which led to the hallway. "What is your name?"

"L-Leela. It's Leela," she stammered back.

"Leela…," Clara sighed deeply, and she slowly began to depart the room. "Take care of my dear Syl for me."

"Y-yes, of course," Leela answered and proceeded with her duties.

Walking through the empty and dimly-lit corridors of the flagship, Clara shed a tear for her deceased friend as she made for the Emperor's chamber.

_And may you never have to share in the fate of my dear friends, Leela…_

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:** I haven't touched this fic since last month, because I was in the process of writing up plans for the final part of the story. I originally thought that I could be able to conclude and wrap it up in a matter of ten chapters or so, but I've been getting so many new plot ideas lately that, just like Renee Enderson's "Revanchism", this may only mark the late mid-point of this story.

Unfortunately I'm going to have to cut back on writing quite considerably, even though this chapter is the first I've written for any of my ongoing three fics since I took a two-week break from the end of July. I've got not one, but three mid-semester exams coming up in early September for Finance and Economics. Memorizing and learning everything by then is going to be a total bitch.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I got the chance to explore a part of Clara that was never touched on previously. It kind of felt awkward writing it, though, because at times I got mixed up between the backstory of Clara and Revan, with the backstory of Elena and Revan in my other KOTOR fic, "Torn". I might actually put in both Elena and Clara in my future third KOTOR fic in order to make things interesting.

Until next time, please leave your reviews!


	29. Not Alone

**Chapter 29**

**Not Alone**

_Concentrate._

_Focus._

Despite her mind crying out for sleep, Bastila Shan persisted with practicing her Battle Meditation inside a chamber room within the Mandalorian headquarters. Her knees were sore to the point of bruising after many hours of training with Revan at her side. Evidently, the years of peace had come at a price: she could barely provide the Telosian fleet with enough support during Darth Nihilus' invasion of the planet, and owed everything to the timely intervention of Meetra and her friends. Whereas once she could focus without fail or distraction during the time her abilities were at their peak, her mind was wreaked with anxiety which severely hampered the effectiveness of her powers.

Every time she thought she would make a breakthrough and at last unlock her former potential, the image of Clara's face would plague her mind, causing her to lose all progress. A part of her wished for nothing more than for Clara to be dealt with swiftly along with the Sith, so that all could be forgotten. On the other hand, she knew all too well what Clara meant to her husband – perhaps the woman was more precious to Revan than his own wife. As much as she wanted Clara to be gone, she couldn't bear seeing her husband miserable for the rest of his life.

Then there was the guilt and confusion. Now that Bastila knew fully about Revan's old intentions when he launched his initial campaign against the Republic, she still felt some enmity towards the old Masters for deceiving her, the rest of the Jedi and much of the Republic. As reprehensible as Revan's actions seemed at the time, part of her in fact wished that she had failed in her bid to capture the former Sith Lord.

Was this truly worth it? Was it worth capturing Revan and unwittingly subjecting the galaxy to a pointless war, the result of which it could now barely manage to stand against the full fury of the Sith Emperor? Was her own personal happiness with Revan as her husband truly worth more than the life and security of trillions in the galaxy?

The guilt was overwhelming. While Bastila gained a husband, Clara had lost her fiancée and the galaxy was in more peril than it had ever been in before. Tears started to well up in her eyes, and she fought in vain against the voices of her conscience which scolded her, telling her that she should have killed herself on board the Star Forge for her actions.

"Bastila, stop," Revan said softly, getting down on one knee in front of her and holding her shoulders. Her focus broken, Bastila opened her eyes and her ears became receptive again to the sounds of the numerous computer terminals and communication consoles beeping and buzzing from the communications center nearby.

"But…why? It's important, isn't it?" Bastila insisted, although she knew herself that she couldn't bear to go on much longer.

"Yes, it is important," Revan nodded and caressed her cheek. "It's vital that you hone your abilities due to the size of our diminutive fleet in comparison to the near-limitless forces at the disposal of the Emperor. But you have to rest. You won't be able to help anyone if you're wreaked by fatigue when it really counts. You know it's past midnight now, don't you?"

"I can't give up now. I can't," Bastila puffed and hung her head in disappointment. "It's been four days since we arrived on Dxun, and I've hardly even prepared myself. I'm not going to be any help at all in any battle unless I get this right."

"It's been years since I've commanded a fleet, you know," Revan smiled and held her hands. "I'm just as nervous as you are. Having memories of leading a fleet is one thing, but to actually do it again and get used to it after undergoing a mind-wipe is another. Of course the Mandalorians will follow Canderous's orders over mine, but I have to carry my share of the burden."

The moment Revan spoke those words, memories came flooding back into his mind. Thanks to the effects of his mask, he recalled the _Murderess_, his old flagship, in all her past glory. The peerless capital ship which sowed terror in all her enemies upon first sight. It was fitting, as it was affectionally nicknamed after the love of his life. The _Murderess_ inspired fear in both foe and ally alike, as it was heavily modified with top-secret weaponry formulated by Sith scientists and engineers on Revan's personal orders, and all other vessels forbidden to receive the same upgrades. It always amused Revan and Clara to see Republic vessels cowering and fleeing from the _Murderess_, for fear of being struck with its deadly turbolaser cannons which boasted armor-piercing rounds filled with deadly neurotoxins to suffocate and quickly kill all organisms who were unfortunate enough to be in its trajectory.

Breaking out of his thoughts, Revan saw that Bastila was making another attempt, and so he backed away from her and left her to concentrate. Unlike the calm and composed demeanor which her face displayed in her meditation sessions aboard the Ebon Hawk during their old quest to stop Malak, Bastila's face was wreaked with tense emotions, her eyes fiercely clenched shut and her eyebrows twitching in jittery fashion.

She tried with ever fiber of her being to focus on feeling the essence of every Mandalorian on Dxun as well as her friends, trying to grasp the source of each individual's motivation. But no matter how hard she tried to break through to the Mandalorians, she couldn't. The warriors who surrounded them were unlike any she had ever encountered, never mind attempted to influence using her Battle Meditation. Whereas Republic soldiers were easy to influence by tapping into their desire to protect their loved ones, no such emotions came from these Mandalorians. There was something else…something elusive and golden, but she couldn't identify just what it was.

Then, just as she thought she would make the breakthrough, the cursed and beautiful face came to mind once more. Her eyes jolted open and her hands broke off from one another. After another futile attempt, Bastila gasped and collapsed forward, her hands falling upon the cold metal floor. "I…I can't…"

"You're tired. I told you, you need to rest," Revan said, moving forward and attempting to lift Bastila up onto her feet.

Bastila swatted his hands away with her arm as he approached. "It's not that," she muttered, shaking her head while beads of sweat fell onto the floor.

"Then what is it?"

Panting heavily, Bastila at last summoned up the courage to confront her husband with her true feelings. "Tiredness is not an issue; rather, it's the fact that I have no idea how to reach out to the Mandalorians which hinders me. On top of that, your old fiancé keeps coming to mind. Breaking me out of my focus."

"How so?" Revan asked, bringing Bastila up to her feet so that she could have a rest. "You don't think that—"

"Yes. I do," Bastila puffed. "All of us who feel the Force know just how strong your feelings for her are, Revan. You have no idea what kind of dilemma I'm faced with, do you? If I don't succeed in using my Battle Meditation to rout the Sith fleet, the Emperor will win and your Clara will surely take you back as her toy. If I do succeed and the Sith fleet is turned to ribbons, then you will likely scorn me for the rest of my life for killing the one you love. The one you _truly _love."

"You don't mean that, Bastila," Revan shook his head. "You can't."

"Actions speak louder than words, Revan," Bastila glared at him. "When I was first captured by Malak on board the Leviathan, you did as I asked you to and ran away to fight another day. But just what did you do a few days ago? You risked life and limb to try to save Clara in a pointless and reckless act, and even cost Yuthura her life in the process. I know that you genuinely love me and our son, and for that I am grateful. But you don't need to continue lying to yourself. And me. You love Clara more than you could ever love me, because she is your soulmate. I can't deny that."

Still not fully able to control his unlocked Force potential, Revan sighed deeply while the chaos which wreaked his mind caused the lights above and around them to flicker and dim. Despite being undoubtedly loyal to his wife, Revan saw the truth behind her words: deep down in the innermost recesses of his heart, a small part of him begged to be freed from the cage around him so that he could fulfil the lost dreams he and Clara once shared. To be able to embrace Clara and feel once more the passion which Bastila couldn't hope to arouse in him.

"As I thought," Bastila sighed, easily able to feel the emotions coming out of Revan. "You love her, don't you? More than anything in the world? I see now that Mission was right all along."

Unwilling to let Bastila continue on down the road she was heading, Revan held her by the shoulders and spoek to her. "Why don't we try it once more? I have faith that you'll be able to pull it off this time."

Bastila looked at her husband with an incredulous half-glare, half-smirk. It was all too obvious that he was bullshitting – merely trying to avoid the uncomfortable position he was in. But nevertheless, Bastila saw no harm in doing as he suggested. After all, it would mean that Vaner would be able to live for just a few days longer.

She sighed deeply as she knelt down again on the floor which made her knees go numb with the cold. She tried one more time to channel her strength into her Battle Meditation, but was soon interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Oh…am I interrupting?" a female voice said softly as a shadowy figure revealed itself by walking into the chamber.

"Jehanne," Revan greeted her with a smile. "Not at all. Bastila was just about to start on her Battle Meditation again after taking a short break."

"Battle Meditation?" Jehanne smiled back, the warmth between her and Revan causing Bastila to simmer with even more jealousy. "No wonder I felt so rejuvenated and full of life, even at midnight."

"Wait," Revan said, holding up a hand slightly towards her. "You could feel it?"

"Why, of course," Jehanne confirmed with a nod as she stepped forward, and what appeared to be a pack of equipment was slung over her back. "I could feel the emotions coursing within me. It, uhh…made me feel almost as if my deceased husband and son were alive. It was strange, as it made me want to fight for them even though I knew they were gone forever."

A silent moment passed, during which Revan and Bastila looked at each other with confused faces while Jehanne placed her equipment pack in the far corner of the room. Then, not wanting to bother them any further, she started to quickly pace out of the chamber. "Well, better get back to it. Don't want to disturb you in your training. Goodnight, you two."

"Jehanne, wait," Bastila said, and the Mandalorian woman stopped in her tracks and turned around to face her.

"Did you…want something?" she said gently.

"You said you could feel the effects of my Battle Meditation rejuvenate you, but the same could hardly be said for the rest of your people. In fact, I couldn't even get through to most of them. Just what am I doing wrong?"

"I'm not quite sure what to say to you, I'm afraid," Jehanne replied, holding her fingers to her lips as she thought hard on what problems Bastila was having. "I know from the stories floating around the Republic that your Battle Meditation is legendary and it won the Republic battle after battle, but I'm afraid that I have no real idea on how it functions."

"Perhaps I can be of help," Revan stepped forward, granting his wife another opportunity to rest up. "You see, Jehanne, for Bastila's Battle Meditation to work, she has to tap into the innermost desires and emotions of the ones she wants to reach out to. She gave the soldiers of the Republic strength by appealing to their desire to protect their loved ones from the domination of the Sith. At the same time, she filled the hearts of the Sith soldiers with misery and despair, and the fear of failure, thus crushing their morale."

"Ah, now I get it," Jehanne remarked. "You want to know the source of motivation for us Mandalorians, don't you?"

"We do," Bastila nodded.

"Unlike your Republic soldiers, Mandalorian warriors love nothing more than the thrill and honor that comes with fighting on the battlefield. They always seek out new opponents to test their mettle – sometimes foolishly in some cases for the most ambitious of warriors, I might add. Although virtually all Mandalorian clans share the same love for battle, we each have slightly different motivations. We here in clan Ordo are the most disciplined of all, although some like the Fetts sometimes have the penchant of engaging in…unsavoury behavior, much like you witnessed on planet Cathar. But keep what I said to you in mind the next time you try your Battle Meditation – it will most likely yield greater results."

"Figures," Revan shrugged. "Guess I forgot all too quickly what Canderous said to me about his people during our journey to destroy the Star Forge."

"Glory…love of battle…total victory…," Bastila sighed, an unsettling chill running up and down her spine. "It reminds me of the time when I was Malak's apprentice for a brief time. I'm not sure if I want to tap into those feelings ever again."

"You don't have anything to fear, Bastila," Revan assured her with a warm hand on her shoulder. "Your friends are all here to support you. You don't need to fear the prospect of falling once again. If Meetra or I can't be of any help to you, then you can always seek out Visas for guidance. She's learned to embrace the powers of both the light and the dark whilst maintaining a pure heart."

Fighting down the fear which caused beads of sweat to glisten and hang upon her skin, Bastila exhaled deeply and assumed the kneeling posture she always did while using her most potent ability. She closed her eyes and let the Force flow through her, and reached out with her mind to all her allies on Dxun.

Amazingly, she finally triumphed.

Whereas she could only reach small and rare pockets of Mandalorians before who were like-minded to Jehanne, she could now feel the essence of every single Mandalorian on Dxun. Their natural boundless sense of self-confidence, hunger for glory and thirst for victory resonated throughout her entire being. As she thought, it was no different from the raging passions which gave her strength on the day she traitorously used her Battle Meditation against the Republic in the battle of the Star Forge. But unlike that day when she was simultaneously wreaked with guilt at having betrayed her friends and parents, she felt no such hesitancy now.

The more she focused, the more she found herself addicted to the passions which drove the Mandalorians. She no longer had to be restrained and compassionate in her emotions, instead letting the fire within her burn and incinerate all her doubts. She could feel the warriors reciprocate in their own way, as if they were telling her that they were eager for the battle that was to come. In that moment, Bastila felt that every Mandalorian was a lethal weapon with which to tear apart at her enemies.

None could possibly stand against the full fury of her wrath. No lowly Sith warrior or Sith Lord. Not even the Emperor himself, with all his dark and terrible powers.

And especially not Clara.

Although she now loathed the teachings of the Sith for what they almost did to her, she never felt so free now that she tapped into her deepest emotions. She could almost feel the chains shatter around her. But it felt strange…The emotions which engulfed her were not identical to the ones she felt while she was Malak's apprentice. Before, she wanted nothing more than to utterly destroy all who had ever crossed her or held her back, especially the Masters of the Council. But now, she was driven by something else…something noble in intent. Under Malak's tutelage, she was but a destructive child with an oversized toy. But under Revan, she could feel that something deep inside her was naturally keeping her emotions and ambitions in check, allowing her to use them to their full potential, and yet avoid letting herself be enslaved to them.

The power…it was something that she had never felt before. Such things were never possible while she worked with the forces of the Republic.

Then, as she had repeatedly done solely with Revan, she practiced the act of demoralizing the enemy. Deep down, Bastila couldn't help but admit that this was undoubtedly her favorite part of her Battle Meditation, where she could always do what her heart desired without the berating or scolding lectures of the Masters who knew that it was best to leave her alone to do as she wished. She unleashed a barrage of despair, hopelessness and frustration upon Revan in the same way as she did against any enemy. Pretending that she was locked in an epic space battle against the Sith fleet, she focused on instilling in them a reckless degree of pride and anger, making them seethe in rage that their glorious and massive fleet was being handed a beating by a small upstart of a Mandalorian force. She imagined the Sith vessels undertaking stupid and pointless manoeuvres in a vain effort to best the Mandalorians, only to be eviscerated by merciless fire. And again, she gleefully thought of the panicked and angered expression which would no doubt be on Clara's face as the Sith Lady experienced her final moments before death.

_Yes…that's it,_ she thought, a dark smirk subconsciously forming on her lips as she continued. _You'll soon get what's coming to you, you damned little bi—_

"That's enough," she heard Revan say, snapping her out of her meditations. Her hands fell to her sides and she peered with a shudder at her husband who had a pained look on his face.

_Surely…surely he did not feel the emotions and thoughts which drove me?_

"Looks like you've finally grasped it," Revan said again, his voice slightly sullen. He reached down and brought the now exhausted Bastila up onto her feet, then looked at Jehanne. "Thank you very much for what you've just done for us. Hopefully our fleet will stand a fighting chance now that Bastila knows what to do."

"Don't mention it. I owe you one, remember?" Jehanne smiled and then turned to return to the communications room. "I'm going to head back now. Mandalore has probably gotten in touch with the rest of the clans and is in the process of making final preparations for departure."

"That's probably for the best," Revan agreed, and he and Bastila followed after Jehanne who led them through a number of corridors back into the communications chamber. In front of the main consoles were Veela and a frustrated Canderous who stood without his trademark Mandalore helmet on, as well as Carth who leaned forward with his hands laid upon the main console. The Republic admiral looked dejected, and it immediately gave away the outcome of his attempt to request for aid from high command.

"Admiral Dodonna's turned us down, huh?" Bastila sighed, and Carth's weak nods gave her confirmation of the terrible news.

"This is such bullshit," Mira, seated on a chair behind Carth, muttered and shook her head. "They know that this upcoming battle will decide the fate of the entire galaxy, so why don't they send any aid?"

"Still fearing _you_, I suppose," Veela peered over her shoulder at Revan. "I'd probably do the same if I was in your petty little Supreme Admiral's shoes right now. Hell, Carth didn't even mention to her the fact that you reclaimed your old mask, but she's as cautious as ever."

"We do have _some _good news, though," Mira added. "Our exploits on Onderon have paid off, apparently. The situation there's stable enough that Queen Talia has sent an expeditionary fleet to accompany us."

"_One_ planet. And out of how many in the Republic is that?" Canderous scoffed, crossing his arms. "Looks like we'll have to virtually solo this by ourselves. Better hope that your Battle Meditation is up to the task, princess," he said to Bastila who virtually glared at the main communications screen, where response after response from several Republic fleet headquarters all came up with notices of rejection.

"What are you doing up still, Mira?" Bastila asked as she approached the seated woman while Revan walked over to Carth. "It's past midnight. You should be resting up for the departure tomorrow."

"Look who's talking," Mira smirked and gave Bastila a nudge of her elbow. "Besides, it's not like I could sleep. Mission's in the room next to mine, and all she ever does is toss and turn in bed."

"Still mad at us, huh?" Revan sighed and looked back at Mira.

"Yeah," Mira slumped her shoulders. "I tried time and time again, but it just won't cut it. Hell, if the three of us can't break through to her, then nobody will."

"What about Brianna?" Bastila asked. "Revan and Meetra expunged the hatred from her heart, as deep as it was."

"Huh…I never thought of that," Mira noted and held her hand to her chin. "I'll ask Brianna to stick close to Mission in the days ahead. Good thinking, Bas."

Revan's focus on the communications screen was briefly broken as he thought of the sorrows both Mission and Brianna must have been faced with. Losing a loved one was something which no sentient with a heart could ever completely overcome. Even now, he thought of the day when the climactic Battle of Malachor V concluded the bloody Mandalorian Wars. Barely a few hours after he saw to it that Meetra rested in her quarters, a badly-damaged transport hurtled into the hangar of the _Crusader_, later to be rechristened as the _Murderess._ Inside, alone, was the half-dead figure of Arren Kae, Brianna's dear mother and one of Revan's closest friends. The destruction and havoc wreaked by the Mass Shadow Generator had barely stopped short of engulfing her during her escape from the planet's surface. Her skin was burned and deformed in numerous places, and her left eye glowed an eerie red.

He still remembered holding Kae's hand and hearing her whisper softly to him on her deathbed. She made him swear to see to it that the war was finally ended, to return her body to her husband and daughter once she died, and to ensure that her daughter lived a life free from war and danger. It was horrifying to think that barely a few months after swearing such an oath to her, he returned to the galaxy as a conqueror, killing her husband and turning Brianna into an orphan. Until the day Revan was captured by Bastila's strike team, he could hear the soul of Kae screaming at him in anguish through the Force. But now, after all the atrocities he had committed, he could feel her…smiling at him. She had finally forgiven him, after seeing that he was committed once more to protecting her daughter.

"Look, as much as Mission needs tending to, we've got to focus on the task at hand," Carth said, close to exasperation as his nails scratched against the console. "The Sith are going to be all over us within a week, and we've got amassed here a fleet that could hardly last four days, tops, if we were pitted in an all-out battle with them. And as masterful a tactician you are, Revan, this isn't going to cut it, especially if that old fiancé of yours who knows you inside-out is going to lead the Sith fleet against us. We need. More. Ships. And we need them now."

"The Republic's been stretched as hell the past few years," Canderous grumbled. "Your Admiral Dodonna even went as far as to _politely _request that I keep a watch on what happens on this side of the galaxy. Good thing we're friends, huh, Revan?"

"To say that it's been 'stretched' would be a light way of putting it," Veela chuckled softly. "That little rebellion on Onderon some time ago was just one of many. Several worlds have been pushed to the breaking point, at least financially due to hyperinflation caused by a prolonged period of war. On top of that, pirates and criminals are running rampant in every sector. We should consider it a miracle that Queen Talia has even managed to send us a small force."

"It's just not enough," Carth sighed, dug his elbows against the console and shook his head which was wrapped in his hands. "At this rate, we can kiss the Republic goodbye. Everything we've done on Telos in the rebuilding effort will have been for nothing."

"Umm…Carth?" Mira asked quietly, her interest piqued by a notification of an incoming message which glowed brightly on the screen. "What's that?"

"What does it matter?" Carth groaned, convinced that all was lost. "Probably just another rejection notice from another sector and—" He couldn't restrain the gasp that came from within when he saw a vessel identification code accompanied by a personal one that was so familiar. Not believing what he saw, he leaned forward in his chair and studied the code more closely.

"What is it, Carth?" Bastila spoke, walking up behind him.

"It can't be," he waggled his head and exhaled. "M-Matt?"

"Matt?" Bastila gasped, also well-acquainted with Carth's subordinate officer from their days on Telos. "What's he doing here? I thought Telos was one of the planets which were the most fragile after the war!"

"Hang on, I'll link through to him," Carth said and quickly inputted some commands on the console to accept the transmission. "Matt? Matt, are you there?"

After a brief and scratchy transmission of static noise came through, the voice of his old friend responded back. "Sure am, Admiral. It's a wonder that we made it here in time."

"Just what are you doing here? I thought the situation on Telos would be dire! And didn't Supreme Admiral Dodonna forbid Republic reinforcements to come to our aid?"

"She did, but…"

"But what?" Carth questioned, unable to understand why Matt was orbiting Dxun, of all places.

"A lot of us just decided to screw it and make our way here. We received the satellite communication you sent a few days ago at HQ, and decided to take matters into our own hands. We knew that to defy a direct order to stand down from Admiral Dodonna effectively meant that a court-martial would be waiting for us when we got back home, but…this is the fate of the Republic we're talking about!"

"Damn hell right you are," Carth sighed in satisfaction as a grin came upon his face. "It sure is good to see you again."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Admiral. The boys and I are with you all the way, even if it leads us straight to hell. And we're just one force out of many."

A newfound feeling of hope suddenly began to arise in Carth, who couldn't believe his ears. "What was that? One force out of many?"

"Didn't you hear?" Matt asked. "Several bunches of ragtag forces are coming besides us. I relayed your message across countless worlds, many of which some of our most trustworthy friends are stationed in. They should be joining us as well."

"Wait…So you're telling me that they all effectively laid down their commissions and are risking court-martials just to help us?"

"I said it already, didn't I?" Matt said cheerfully from the other end. "To hell with fear of court-martialling – we've got a damn Republic to save!"

The doom and gloom which plagued the hearts of Revan and his friends quickly dissipated, replaced by optimism and hope. And sure enough, as Matt spoke, countless green signs of incoming communications began to light up the entire screen, virtually flooding it with contacts. Even if their final fleet only numbered under one thousand, every single ship that joined their ranks was a joy to see.

"Matt," Carth smiled, almost unable to refrain from showing the pure joy which invigorated his entire being. "If we ever get through all of this alive, remind me to give you a promotion."

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:** Sorry for the huge wait on this chapter. Work and uni have had their effects, and I've also just been so hooked on my other KOTOR story "Torn", which is wildly popular in comparison to this one.

As I've mentioned in previous A/N's, this story is _far_ from over. I've been getting so many ideas that this chapter would probably be only a little past halfway. Things will really begin to escalate between Revan, Bastila and Clara from this point onwards.

As always, please leave your reviews and thoughts, and perhaps even some suggestions. They really help when developing ideas or fixing up some niggling issues.


	30. The Gathering Storm

**Chapter 30**

**The Gathering Storm**

_Defeated and drained of strength, Meetra Surik collapsed onto her side, blood seeping from her grievous wounds and forming a small pool beneath her. Smoke filled her nostrils and lungs as she gasped for air, clutching at the gaping cut across her torso left by her sworn enemy. Her lightsaber was cut in half, its smoldering remains lying at her feet. She looked up at the two figures who loomed over her; both were clad in black robes, the woman gazing down at her with her fiery orange eyes and a gleeful grin on her face, while the man's expressions were covered by a fear-inspiring mask. _

_Untold pain and misery swamped Meetra's heart as she realized that she had put her faith in Revan, the one who ultimately betrayed her. She had reason to believe that he was grinning with equal treachery at her like the woman standing beside him, but in her heart, she wished that he was weeping for all the atrocities that he had committed. In his mad quest for domination, Revan had not only turned his back on, but had even destroyed everything he once cherished: the Republic he sought to defend, his best friend…even his wife, who lay dead behind him._

_Further resistance was futile, and Meetra understood this. Coruscant was ablaze with fire, the last hope for the Republic having been extinguished the minute Revan crushed the final starship which stood in his way. Meetra and her friends had fought tooth and nail and to the last bunker, running from every city square and alleyway in a desperate but vain attempt to delay the final victory of the Sith. Every friend whom she ever came to know and love was now dead, including the love of her life whose corpse lay just in front of her, his eyes closed peacefully and his hand lying on the floor just before her. _

_With tears in her eyes, Meetra crawled forward and embraced the body of Atton, kissing his brow and wrapping his arm around herself. Slowly but surely, she felt her eyes grow heavy as a shadow came upon her mind, paralyzing her entire body with the sensation of a thousand knives piercing every inch of her being. The last thing she saw before her eyes shut forever was the dark grin of Clara, her hands emitting energy the color of blood as she drained her of what little vitality she had left, as well as the Force itself._

-o-

A sharp gasp shot out of Meetra's lips as she lurched forward off of her pillow, her breaths deep and rapid. Her face was drenched with sweat, both due to her horrific dream as well as the unforgiving humidity and heat of Dxun's wet summer even in nighttime. To her great relief, the man she thought was dead was instead quite alive, moaning softly in her direction as he stirred awake beside her in the small bed that they shared.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Atton yawned, his head still buried in his pillow while he reached out and stroked the wet bare back of Meetra who had curled herself up in a timid ball. Seeing that she would not reply, he spoke again. "Honey, come on, talk to me – you're acting as if you were flashed by a Gamorrean. Believe me, it's a sight that'll leave you speechless. _And _with a sick stomach for about a week."

Although she was deeply disturbed by the apocalyptic vision of the future she saw, Meetra soon smiled, just as she always did when Atton displayed his classic humor. She let go of her knees and turned around, crawling from the middle of the bed back up to her pillow, taking comfort in the arms of her lover which wrapped around her.

"A dream," she whispered, her head laid against Atton's chest. "It was nothing more than that, Atton. You shouldn't worry."

"Considering the way you sprang up from the bed after having that dream, I'd say I damn well _should_ be worried," Atton replied. "We're leaving this damp sponge of a planet come sunrise, and you're already full of panic."

"…" Meetra remained silent, simply twitching her lips slightly.

"Look, sweetheart," Atton said, gently holding the side of her arm. "We're sharing a single bed while wearing nothing but our underwear because of this hellish and humid weather, and considering what we've done in this little kingdom of ours over the past few days, there's nothing you should be ashamed about sharing. So really, what was your dream about?"

For a lecherous scoundrel, Atton sure had his point. Sighing deeply, Meetra filled him out on the details. "It was a vision, I guess. Coruscant was on fire, and the two of us as well as Bastila died, killed by Revan and Clara's hands. The two of you were already dead, and the last thing I managed to do was crawl by your side and put your arms around me before Clara drained me of everything."

Although he was disturbed by the thought, Atton only kept his fearful face for a fleeting moment before chuckling and kissing her gently on the forehead. "Well, at least I died in the way I wanted to, then – by your side."

"Listen, Atton, I'm really worried about this," Meetra insisted, her tone showing that she wasn't in the mood for any more light-hearted jokes about their fate. "If we're not careful and keep a close eye on him, things might all go to hell. If Clara is indeed leading the vanguard of the Sith forces against us, her damn close bond with Revan means that she's going to lock onto him for sure. And if he's ever captured by her, then…then…"

"Darlin', don't talk like that," Atton said, stroking her cheek before kissing her on the lips. For a moment, Atton words sunk in; despite the overwhelming odds she and the others were about to face, Meetra felt that all hope was not lost – that they still had a sliver of hope to cling onto. They had all faced desperate times before, whether it was during the Battle of Telos IV in the case of Meetra and her companions, or the Star Forge for Revan's old group. Furthermore, her own experiences told her that Canderous was not simply bragging when he said that one Mandalorian warrior was worth ten of the Republic's; the very planet she was on was testimony to that fact.

"I'm just…worried, is all," Meetra said, her skin tingling as Atton's hand slipped down her back. "What if he actually turns? Do you think there's a real possibility?"

"Besides Bastila, you're the one who's closest to him, so I don't know why you're asking the likes of me," Atton shrugged, grimacing a little when Meetra reached behind her back and grabbed his wrist, diverting it onto an upper portion of her back before it could reach its intended destination. Hiding his disappointment, he continued. "I guess we should just keep an eye out. I mean, sure, I'll side with you in an instant if he basically flips us the bird, but…Carth seems to back him, and Carth probably has the biggest trust issues out of all of us."

Meetra snuggled closer to him, not caring about the fact that their close contact only made the heat more unbearable as she murmured. "I guess I'm just afraid. Afraid like I always have been."

Atton squeezed her shoulder and peered into her eyes. "What do you mean, honey?"

She sighed. "During my long exile, I thought I was just…I dunno…basically flipping the bird to the world, like you said. I didn't care at all about the war that was going on all around me, even though it came to the Outer Rim where I thought I could just escape it all. I thought I was care-free after my exile, and thought the war was none of my concern. But the truth is…I was just a coward. Running away from the evils that I played a part in unleashing upon the galaxy."

"That makes two of us," Atton smiled, caressing her cheek as he moved away wet strands of Meetra's golden hair which hung over her face. "Meetra, you're not talking to an angel; it's _me _you're talking to. You've got nothing to be ashamed of."

"None of us can go back to the past, and the future's the only thing we can hope to change, I understand that," she exhaled, laying her cheek against his chest, smiling weakly as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I just…hope that Visas is wrong about Revan."

"I have a feeling you're gonna be disappointed," Atton chuckled. "You saw how he charged for her cell first thing he was free, didn't you?"

"I know. I _should _know better, seeing as I once witnessed Revan sacrifice an entire battalion during the Mandalorian Wars just to save her. He's like a brother to me and I love him, but that doesn't mean that I can trust him fully. Not after what he did."

"Yeah, well, we'll have to wait and see about that, won't we?" Atton said, making a second attempt at his lecherous antics. To his pleasant surprise, Meetra merely let out a moan, rolled her eyes and allowed him to do what he wanted, although his actions clearly put her off focus. "Then again, it's hard for me to say whether it's genuine love on Revan's part, or just simple lust."

Meetra gave him a cynical stare and a raised eyebrow. Rich, coming from the likes of him.

"What?" Atton said defensively. "I'm not a love expert like little-miss-rockets, but I'm pretty sure I can tell the difference between the two."

His lover smirked and retorted. "Then what would you say that you felt towards me the first day we met?"

Atton replied, stone-faced. "I meant it. Every word. I just couldn't understand how you could go on alone for that long without a husband."

"Subtle way of telling a woman that you want to get into her pants. Real smooth, Atton."

"What gave it away, exactly?"

"I dunno," Meetra smiled flirtatiously. "Looking at my breasts, and…the bulge in your pants the size of a freighter train?"

Atton grimaced. "Touché."

For about a minute, both stayed silent, enjoying each other's comforting touch and not thinking for a moment about their stuffy and humid surroundings. They knew that time was running out before they would have to put their lives on the line once again, and that no-one's life was certain to be spared. They joined hands together and kissed tenderly before Atton spoke.

"Listen, honey. To be honest, I've been getting my share of nightmares as well, and they're along the same lines as yours. But I really have to get this off my chest. Meetra, if…_if _I don't make it, then—"

"Don't talk like that," Meetra placed a firm finger on his lips. "Just don't. We _will _make it – trust me. Both of us. We have to."

"Well, if our _fearless leader _says I'm not gonna die, then that's a given," Atton laughed quietly. "I see you've been taking my dreams for the future into consideration then, haven't you?"

"What dreams?"

"I told you I've grown tired of big, choked-up cities where gangs run rampant. I've seen it basically my whole life, but quite frankly it's getting dull. How about…I dunno…Alderaan?"

Meetra frowned. "You'll be bored there."

Atton shrugged. "I know, not enough casinos. Then again, I thought Alderaan would make a great place to live. We could have a pretty little garden and raise two or three tiny little blonde or brunette monsters who'll be grabbing at my legs and cutting off my blood circulation half the day. Don't you?"

"Little monsters and a pretty little garden," Meetra smiled, stroking Atton's cheek one more time before reverting to her old position in the bed and laying her head down her pillow. "Sounds good; I'll hold you to it."

"And Meetra?"

"What is it, darling?" Meetra blinked, letting Atton know that she really needed sleep with her fluttering eyes.

"If we ever have said monsters, what shall we name them?"

Meetra smiled as she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. "Go to sleep, Atton. It's going to be a long day."

-o-

_The sweet rosy scent of his lover's scarlet hair was still in the air as Revan turned around to return to the command bridge, his strides brimming with confidence after winning a battle that would surely be remembered for many lifetimes to come. Inside the door to his right was his beloved childhood friend and most reliable general, broken beyond despair and unable to even mutter a response after witnessing the full power of the Mass Shadow Generator. But Meetra's grief and shock would come to pass and heal, unlike the countless lives which were destroyed by the menace that was finally brought to an end over Malachor V._

_Although his final victory over Mandalore the Ultimate gave him satisfaction, Revan would not rest until even the last hint of a threat to the Republic was extinguished. Mandalore's final words were deeply etched on his mind, and the name of 'Rekkiad' soon became a maddening whisper that echoed in his head no matter how hard he tried to be rid of it._

_The corridors were empty, save for the endless cries of pain that came from the medical bay on the far south end. After returning to his flagship following his slaying of Mandalore, Revan was haunted by the sight of his deformed troops dragging each other from the hangar to receive first aid. The lucky ones had surface wounds which would heal fully in time, while others were forced to live with missing arms and legs. The truly unfortunate, however, fell in a heap on the hangar floor and died as soon as their virtually skeletal transports arrived, their bodies and faces terribly mutilated and deformed with boils and deep holes which left their bones and teeth exposed. _

_He looked over his shoulder briefly when he heard his lover enter her personal quarters at the far end of the corridor behind him. Catching his gaze, she gave him a sly wink before she entered, intent on resting herself after a long, trying day. While her presence was captivating whenever he felt it, Revan sensed that somehow, Clara had…changed. Her flirtatious side which he loved still remained, but the gentleness and warmth that accompanied it seemed to be no longer there. He felt that way ever since they learned of the death of her dear mother, and it only grew worse tenfold when a young boy she came to care for died in her hospitality._

_After a long walk, Revan returned to the command bridge, feeling irritation as he sensed the stares of almost every being in the area. He returned their attention with a fear-inspiring stare, turning his head left and right slowly, his followers quickly intimidated by the sight of the mask he wore. The fear worked a charm, without Revan having to even utter words to send his loyal followers back to their posts. _

_For two hours the crew worked non-stop, filling Revan in on status reports on occasion when news came in of more stragglers returning with their half-dead crews. Malak was not present, having been given the responsibility of seeing to it that the Mandalorians whose vessels still remained stationary and in range in front of Revan's fleet were fully disarmed, from the heaviest blaster turret to the smallest knife. Revan could only hope that Malak was following his orders to the letter: his memory was still fresh when it came to Dxun where Malak's division committed heinous deeds against the Mandalorians in the grossest breakdown of military discipline, playing games by torturing the male warriors while doing the unspeakable to the women, robbing them of what little honor and pride they had left. _

_The incidence and frequency of wounded soldiers returning diminished more and more, as did Revan's hopes of seeing one Jedi again. Kreia was his most favored Master as a teacher, her wisdom far beyond all the others, but he viewed her as little more than that – a teacher. This woman was more than a Master to him, however, for she was also one of his best and most beloved friends._

"_General!" a young captain called out from a console, gaining his attention. "General, we have a report!"_

"_What is it, captain?" Revan said, his voice dull, signalling his failing hopes. "Another returning batch of wounded?"_

"_Yes, sir, but…this one has…"_

"_What is it? Speak quickly, captain," Revan puffed. After seeing so many soldiers he befriended return as nothing more than piles of unidentifiable flesh, Revan had little time or patience._

"_Master Arren Kae, sir. She's alive. Barely," the captain said, noticing that Revan's shoulders visibly rose the moment those words registered in the leader's ears. Rather than speak, Revan immediately began to pace out of the bridge, heading straight for the elevator to take himself to the hangar with all due speed. _

_His mind too preoccupied with the desperate hope that Kae was alive, Revan couldn't think of anything else. There were only two women in the world whom Clara felt slight jealousy for when it came to beauty: Atris and Arren Kae. Even at the age of 40, the Jedi Master carried about her a youthful look that Revan's lover could only dream of. Her platinum blonde hair shone with a brilliant light, and her icy blue eyes cold on the surface but full of warmth whenever she looked upon a dear friend. Her skin was without blemish and as white as snow, and her bright and almost saintly influence was at times the only thing that convinced Revan to carry on the struggle in the darkest of times. He had long forgotten his true parents since he was given up to the order, but he was not to be left disappointed for long, as Master Kae soon filled that void in his heart by doing what no other Master did, caring for the boy's welfare just like a true mother. _

_But in front of Revan's eyes as he finally came to the wreckage of the Republic shuttle was not the beautiful angel he came to love and admire. Before him was the shriveled and mutilated remnant of a once-proud Jedi, her left eye glowing red with an eerie hue, her skin deformed and twisted, and her once luscious blonde hair reduced to hardened dreadlocked ashes barely held together. She was immediately lifted onto a stretcher by the medical unit, the cloth which supported her soaked with red blood which poured from her back._

_Then, she looked at him, his masked face being the only thing she could focus her eyes on in her state of near-death. She beckoned to him with a blackened, charred hand which exposed the bone in numerous places. He came to her side and held her hand awhile, before wordlessly following her stretcher as it was taken into the medical bay._

-o-

"Revan?" a soft voice was accompanied by a light touch on his right arm, stirring the former Dark Lord from his memories. Looking to his right, Revan saw that Brianna was standing beside him, and that the two of them were the only ones atop the viewing platform of the Mandalorian flagship, the _Titan_. Their preparations all finished and the last of the Republic reinforcements having arrived, all vessels were ready to make the jump into Hyperspace, the first step in a war which all knew was going to be bloodier than any other in their lifetime.

How ironic it was, that the very same warriors whom the galaxy feared the most a mere couple of years ago were now virtually constituted two thirds of the galaxy's last hope.

"Sorry," he apologized with a weak smile, his left hand concealed in the right-hand portion of his robe where his mask was kept. "I was just…thinking."

"About what?" Brianna asked. "You've been standing here all alone for fifteen minutes, while the rest of us have been busy making all the necessary preparations for the campaign."

Revan peered to the bottom deck of the bridge, where dozens and dozens of Mandalorians were busy inputting Hyperspace co-ordinates and ensuring that all weapons systems and shields were primed and ready for immediate action. Among them was Canderous, his commanding presence inspiring enough to rival that of his predecessor, and an equally stern-looking Veela who was given the nickname of 'Mandaless' by the cheeky Mira, much to her irritation as she rolled her eyes the first time she heard it. Jehanne, true to her word, was also with them, giving Revan occasional glances as a subtle sign that she would stay true to her promise to protect him. Bastila was nowhere to be seen as she was busy perfecting her Battle Meditation technique in her room, and Mission locked herself in her own as soon as she boarded and was assigned her quarters. The Ebon Hawk lay in wait in the hangar, ready to lead the way should a dogfight ensue with Sith fighters.

"Statement: The Master shall never be alone, now that I am by his side," HK proudly said, his blaster rifle clipped to his side while he sported an arsenal of deadly sidearms on his right wrist, installed by Bao-Dur who was busy working in the armory of the ship.

Brianna sighed and glared at the droid. "Sometimes, I wish you _weren't_ so loyal." She then turned her attention back to Revan. "Do you fear for the mission? Is that it?"

Revan weakly shook his head. He was more than familiar with engaging a numerically superior foe using natural terrain due to his experiences in the Mandalorian Wars. Furthermore, with Carth assuming overall command of the Republic expeditionary fleet, with Juhani, Jolee and Visas to aid him, there was no reason to fear for the absolute worst when battle was joined.

"HK? If you would mind, please?" Revan looked at him, then glanced over to the exit as a sign, knowing that the droid's superb hearing meant that he would catch every word he spoke.

"Disappointed statement: Uggh…Master, if that is what you wish. I shall be in the Ebon Hawk assisting the trash compactor should you need me." The droid sighed and walked away, his feet not producing a single squeak of noise, true to his ingrained assassin protocols. He walked straight down the second-level walkway which formed a straight line down the diamond-shaped control areas, then exited through the main door.

Once the door shifted shut behind HK, Revan turned to Brianna and spoke softly. "I wasn't thinking about the mission, or fearing for it, anything like that. Rather, I was thinking about…your mother."

"My…mother?" Brianna's eyes grew wider as she quietly whispered back.

He nodded. "Yes. In many ways, she was not just my Jedi Master, but also my mother by life, just as she was yours by birth. She was one of my first teachers, and also my most beloved. I don't have the capacity to lead either fleets right now due to Canderous and Carth's authority, but standing on the deck of a command bridge…It brings back bad memories."

"Of my mother? How?"

He spoke in a lower voice, cautious so as to not draw the irritated glares of any Mandalorian. "Yes. I still remember it – Malachor V. I remembered sending your mother down to the surface of the planet to protect the Mass Shadow Generator until its absolute completion. I asked her again and again to reconsider, but she insisted on it. She said that she and her battalion could hold off the Mandalorian assault until it was time to activate it, and then they would break through the Mandalorian lines to return to our fleet just in time. Unfortunately, though, things got out of hand."

"Could you…tell me what happened next?" Brianna requested, looking deep into his eyes.

"Our plan worked well at first. The Mandalorians fell for the bait and committed their forces en masse against our center. They thought they shattered our center, but we had planned to vacate our center as they swooped in, only to do a complete u-turn on both flanks and hem them in towards the planet's core. But then…everything went up in flames from there.

"They committed troops in to the ground to counter our heavy laser batteries stationed there, threatening to pummel them from both sides in tandem with our fleet. We purposely left the Mass Shadow Generator in clear view; Mandalore was a clever man, but I sought to use that against him, knowing that he would be able to pick up on our trap. The fire from our batteries was so intense that even the sturdiest of Mandalorian warships soon fell apart like leaves falling upon an Echani katana and splitting in two. I gambled on Mandalore's next action, counting on his pragmatic nature to secure us the day with minimal casualties. But that's where it all went wrong.

"I thought he'd make a desperate breakthrough attempt by surging towards one wing of our fleet, but he didn't. Instead, he poured more and more ships and men down to the surface while his flagship made a mad charge for mine. Their flagship pulled up right next to our hangar bay, and soon they came swarming into our hangar in their siege transports. We barely managed to hold them off and launch a counterattack on their flagship, knowing that it was our last chance to engage Mandalore himself and end the war. And engage him we did. And won."

Still, Revan had not told her what happened to her mother, and it irritated her. "But what about my mother? What happened to her?"

Revan looked straight at her eyes, the pain evident in his. "I was…distracted by the need to deal with Mandalore. I was unable to command the fleet while I was fighting him. As was the procedure dictated by me, Meetra was the one to assume command of the fleet and also make strategic decisions should I ever be in a situation where I was unable to. And therefore she was the one who…who…" He stopped, unable to go on as he sighed in dismay.

Brianna's face went deathly white and her eyes contorted with disbelief. "No…she didn't…she…She never told me. Only told me that my mother died in the final battle. Never told me that…that…"

"Come with me," Revan said, holding her hand and quickly escorting her out the entrance HK left through not long ago, so as to avoid having her seen in her present state by the Mandalorians. Once they were in the adjoining corridor and with no-one around, Revan put his arms around her as she began to sob.

"I can't believe it," she cried into Revan's shoulder while she clutched at the robes on her person which once belonged to her mother. "I was always told that she died in the final battle, but not _how _she died. I thought she died in battle against the Mandalorians…Oh, by the Force…"

"Don't blame it on Meetra," Revan said to her, patting her on the back. "I assume full responsibility for what happened that day. My strategy was a gamble, and I miscalculated. I should have denied her the responsibility of protecting the Mass Shadow Generator. I should've…"

"What's done is done, Revan," Brianna assured him. She had forgiven him the instant he and Meetra reached out to her heart, and there was nothing more to be asked for. "But…did you ever recover her body?"

Revan nodded. "We did. She was badly deformed, and died shortly after she came into the medical bay. Her last words were that she hoped that I would live a long and happy life with Clara now that the war was over, and that we would experience the same joy in having a child, as she did with you. I'll always remember what she said to me when I removed my mask, revealing my downtrodden face." He smiled weakly when he remembered an event back in the past. "She said that it was the exact same face that I had when I came to her after my first scolding from Master Vrook when I was just a youngling. After requesting that I return her remains to her husband, she…she said that she loved me. That I was a son to her. She touched me once more on the cheek, and then she died."

"Revan," she said, forcing herself to speak although her heart screamed for silence. "After my mother died, did you cremate her?"

Revan's eyes twitched at the mention. His memory full restored after having his old mask returned to him, he remembered every detail. "Yes. How did you know that?"

Brianna's shoulders slumped. "I guessed it. After my father finally returned from the war, he came back with an urn in his possession. It was strange to me at the time, since it wasn't something that I expected him to bring back with him. He forbade any of us from touching it; even my stepmother."

"I'm sorry. I should have done more. _So _much more." Revan hung his head in shame. "Your mother's death haunted me every day of my life from that point onward, and again after I regained my memory of her. Sometimes I feel that no matter what I do, I can never atone for her death, never mind the terrors I unleashed upon the galaxy."

"That's not true," Brianna raised Revan's chin with a gentle finger so that he looked at her. "You redeemed yourself in the eyes of the galaxy when you defeated Malak. After Meetra opened my heart to the Force, I…I felt the soul of my mother guiding me. Sometimes in dreams I would see her face, when I never saw her in life. She—"

"Jumping into Hyperspace in thirty seconds!" Veela's voice cried out from within, cutting Brianna off. The two Jedi turned momentarily to the door, and both sighed softly knowing that soon enough, they would have to stare death itself in the face.

"Please, will you excuse me?" Brianna's icy blue eyes glinted as she looked upon Revan. "I need some time to…refocus myself after hearing what you told me."

"Of course," Revan replied. After giving him a smile of thanks, Brianna began to walk away to her own quarters, but stopped just as Revan called out to her. "Brianna?"

"Yes?" she turned her head over her shoulder.

"Please tend to Mission. Bastila and I would be very grateful if you did that for us."

Brianna nodded in agreement, knowing that it was for the young Padawan's best. "I'll see what I can do."

Seeing Brianna leave to return to her room, Revan re-entered the bridge area, earning the curious gazes of the Mandalorians who took note of his sullen change in expression, especially Jehanne. Soon the stars wheeled overhead, and Revan closed his eyes as the _Titan _led the foray into Sith space, intent on forming the vanguard to protect the Republic.

-o-

A dark, dimly-lit elevator traveled to the top level of the _Gorgon_, a heavy starship that would surely strike fear into the hearts of the most stalwart warriors, not only due to its intimidating size which spanned no less than the length of six Interdictor-class cruisers, but also its lethal weaponry. Soft breaths blew onto one side the steel walls, fogging it up as Clara rested her head miserably against the cold metal. She slowly opened her eyes, and a teardrop fell upon the floor at the same time the wall reflected the glow of her fiery orange eyes which were once again twisted by the influence of the dark side.

Although her eyes told a different story, Clara's heart was torn with misery, regret and yearning. A great part of her wished to exact vengeance upon Bastila for what she did to her, but another part wished to simply forget all about the war which raged around her and retreat to her mother's home with Revan to rebuild their shattered life and promise. She also knew that to comply with the Emperor's design would only mean that her death was merely delayed as was that of Revan, but compliance meant that she could potentially spend what little time she had left with him by her side, as opposed to seeing him die miserably before his rightful time came. On some nights she would be plagued with visions of fire and death, and on others she would be blessed with the sight and feeling of a beautiful and innocent baby boy in her arms, smiling up at her and touching her face with velvety fingers.

A great pity it was that such a dream could never come true.

At last, the elevator came to a halt and the doors hissed open, revealing the seated figure of the man she hated from the bottom of her heart. His dark cloak and the shadows of the chamber concealed his face completely, and on either side of his great throne stood two elite Sith Pureblood guards armed with double-bladed lightsabers. At the bottom of the staircase which led up to the throne stood the man who destroyed Clara's life for a second time, his mask concealing what was surely a wicked and grinning face which was righteously plagued with horrific burns.

Clara walked down the corridor which led to the throne, a dozen more Sith guards standing in two opposing lines. Several more lowly servants of the Emperor were situated behind them, almost completely concealed by the shadows apart from eyes which glowed red in the dark, symbolizing their bond of servitude to their master.

"Master," she said reverently, getting down on both knees and bowing her head while fighting off the boiling urge to charge at him with her lightsaber and behead him where he sat.

"Ah, yes. I see you have answered my summons, my girl," Vitiate said condescendingly, peering down at his servant. "That is good. You may rise."

"What are my orders?" she asked, her patience fading as she got up on her feet.

"Hmph. How very direct," the Emperor scoffed. "That attitude will serve you well on the field of battle. But I have no order for you; rather, I have a gift."

"A…gift?" she stammered, looking up at his feet.

The dark master slightly raised his right hand, and out of the shadows walked a servant garbed in black robes and holding a small case in his hands. The case was plain and unassuming, its grey surface making its contents seem ordinary and unassuming. The servant handed the case to Clara who took it with both hands.

Opening up the case, Clara marveled at what lay within: a lightsaber ornamented with a beautiful trimmed pattern of gold and silver in a spiral design around the black handgrip, and an emitter shroud in the shape of two scowling serpents' heads intertwining to the end. After she took the weapon out of its casing, the servant scurried away with the case back into the shadows. She studied the design which was more beautiful than any she had ever seen. She pressed the activation switch, and sure enough a blade as red as blood hissed to life, illuminating the area before she switched it off again.

"If I may add, milady," Gerome said, "there is one more additional feature which I think you will like. Look underneath."

She did as instructed, and sure enough there was an almost unnoticeable and flat secondary switch on the bottom face of the lightsaber. The moment she pressed it, a short yet dangerously sharp metallic blade flipped out, virtually a hair's width away from the two serpents' heads.

"I know how you enjoy your…close encounters, milady," Gerome chuckled. "I thought it would be a fitting addition."

Having seen all of her new weapon's capabilities, Clara pressed the secondary switch again to recall the knife into its concealed state and spoke to the Emperor. "What is the meaning of this? What is this weapon for?"

"Come, now," Vitiate grinned. "Did you really wish to go into combat armed with a pathetic weapon taken from a lowly guard you killed during your ill-fated escape? As the commander of my vast fleet, I thought you deserved something far better. Now," he leaned forward, revealing the bottom portion of his deathly white face, "do you remember what your objective was?"

Clara sighed and recited. "To engage and capture Revan alive, and to kill every other one of his followers. No exceptions. No mercy."

"Good," the Emperor leaned back into his throne, and his face was shrouded again in complete darkness. "My orders to you are simple and precise. You may apply any method or tactic you wish, so long as you bring him before me alive. You may go."

The Dark Lady bowed reverently and turned to leave, but not before giving Gerome a murderous glare for taking the lives of her beloved Syl, Teela and Hern. Finally she departed the room which fueled her hatred every time she entered it, gladdened by the fact that she would not have to see either of the two men she hated most for some time. The elevator began the long descent to the level where her private quarters were, and where Leela awaited her.

Once Clara was out of sight, the Emperor turned his head and looked upon Gerome. "You are certain this plan of yours will work?"

"It will, milord," the servant hissed gleefully beneath his mask. "Believe me, it will…"

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:** The lightsaber given to Clara will have _major _implications, and it's a plot I'm very excited to eventually get to write on. I'm very eager to get into writing a big space battle as it's something that I haven't really done in a 'real-time' narrative as opposed to recounts. Renee Enderson and JYN044 handle and write them absolutely brilliantly, so let's just hope I pull it off at a similar standard, heheh.

Big thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, and the same goes for my other KOTOR story, 'Torn'. I'll be looking forward to bringing you the next update to both stories, so keep an eye out!


	31. Conflict

**Chapter 31**

**Conflict**

A single tear trickled down Clara's cheek as she held up her right hand in the air, gazing at the diamond ring which lay upon her forefinger. She still fondly remembered the day when Revan proposed; when they thought they'd lose their lives in a daring infiltration mission during the height of the Mandalorian Wars. Trapped deep behind enemy lines during the efforts to liberate Taris, the two of them were huddled together in a ruined building in the Lower City, the sounds of Mandalorian patrol gunships all around them. It was at that moment that Revan proposed to her, fearing that he would never have the chance to propose to her in peacetime as he wished. Naturally, she accepted with a loving embrace, and as if the Force was smiling down upon them that day, the timely arrival of the main assault force led by Meetra and Malak ensured that their hope for a new life together was not extinguished.

It was so long ago, and yet…it felt as if it were yesterday.

A series of gentle knocks came from the metal door, which in her mind served as a devious prison cell which teased her and played games with her – she could walk out of the door, but never out of the Emperor's grasp. Stirred by the sound, she sat up on her bed, her scarlet hair falling in a mess all around her and her eyes drooping with fatigue and sorrow as she spoke softly.

"Come in…"

Soon after she gave her instruction, Leela walked in, much more relaxed and collected in demeanor than the trembling wreck she was when she first met Clara. It pained Clara a great deal to persistently be reminded of Syl who was now forever gone in spirit, as Leela was her very spitting image: dark leather leggings and jacket, same sparkling grey eyes…

"I've just come by to see if there was anything you needed," Leela said, her confidence a sign that she took Clara's message of establishing a friendly relationship to heart.

"No," Clara gently shook her head. "I'll be alright, Syl—" She instantly stopped the moment she uttered the last word, then immediately corrected herself. "Leela…"

A sigh of sympathy escaped Leela's lips as she approached and stood by the side of the bed. "It must be hard, trying to come to terms with her loss. She must have meant the world to you."

"After all the shit I've been through, she was the last family I had," Clara muttered, then patted the spot beside her on the bed. "Sit with me, please."

Leela did as asked, then placed a gentle hand on Clara's shoulder. "What's troubling you? You look far too distressed to simply be suffering from grief alone."

"'Psychotic' would be a much better way of saying it," Clara muttered. "I'm nothing but a mental wreck now, Leela. Sometimes I feel like ripping out the throat of that one woman who ruined my life, and other times I don't want to because I know that it'll only destroy Revan from the inside and any love he has for me. I know that it's a stupid and fruitless idea to disobey the will of the Emperor, but it makes me feel…feel _trapped _to do his bidding. I want release…"

"All of the Emperor's servants wish the same thing, Clara. Every day since the time I was kidnapped by the Sith and brought here to the Empire, I lived in constant fear. It was only when I was placed under your service that I've felt relaxed and at peace."

"Don't get your hopes up, my dear," Clara smirked against all odds. "Chances are, they'll be snuffed out soon. It's only a matter of time before the Emperor's fleets lay waste to the Republic worlds. What a sick joke it is, to post me at the vanguard."

"He's using you as bait – he hopes that it'll lure out Revan and make him do something rash," Leela stated the obvious.

"Gotta say, he's checkmated me on that point. To make matters worse, the bulk of the fleet which is under the Emperor's direct control is following right after us. If I try to pull anything stupid with my own flagship, he'll blast us without a second thought. I can't just surrender to Revan – my only choice is to do the Emperor's bidding and fight the man I love."

"But what will you do? You can't possibly kill him…"

"Of course I won't. He's Revan. _My _Revan," she said, looking at her engagement ring yearningly. "I'll just have to try and capture him. Hope that the Emperor decides to show him mercy. _Hope_."

It was an ironic thing, to keep that word etched in her heart when she knew that there wasn't any left. The Republic was a shambling, weak entity on the verge of economic collapse when she was last in it during her and Revan's conquests; now, years later and after yet another devastating war against Nihilus, the Republic would be nothing more than a house of cards which would fall even with the weakest breath. In a position to demand or decree anything he wanted, the only reason the Emperor would spare Revan, let alone Clara, would be if he saw any further use for either of them.

"Have you truly lost all belief that you could turn things around? You don't think Lord Scourge could—"

"The little dickhead is running and hiding with his pissy-small fleet; what good can he do us? He's like a mosquito trying to kill a krayt dragon," Clara snapped, throwing Leela off and making her visibly uneasy. Seeing that she intimidated the last friend she had, she quickly quietened down and apologized. "Forgive me. I didn't mean to snap at you. I just…I feel so hopeless. I wish none of this had ever happened…"

"Clara…," Leela tried to comfort her, putting both hands on her shoulders.

"I don't want this," Clara sobbed into her hands. "I'm so terrified. I wish that bastard Emperor never set those Mandalorians loose on the Republic. I want to be sitting by the windowsill of my late mother's home on Naboo with a beautiful baby son or daughter in my arms, instead of rotting away in this fucking prison cell of a ship, waiting to be killed by either the Emperor or the people who shouldn't have forsaken me."

It was a cruel turn of events, to be sure. She still felt misery at the fact that at one moment, she seemed to be on the verge of conquering the entire galaxy with Revan. To think that you had won, that you were about to achieve all that you dreamed for and desired, and then at the next moment have it all ripped away from you by an undeserving traitor as Malak was downright infuriating.

"Clara, I—"

"Look, you don't have to keep on trying to soothe me," Clara recomposed herself and looked into Leela's eyes. For a fleeting moment when Clara opened her eyes, Leela could have sworn that they flickered with a vibrant, beautiful emerald green. But when Clara blinked, the mirage faded, and her eyes reverted once more to the orange orbs of vengeance they were. "What's lost is lost, and there's no way of changing it. From now on, I'm just going to accept my fate as it comes. I know there's no hope for me, and I don't want you to do anything rash and end up like Syl. Just…be there for me when I need you to provide me emotional comfort, will you?"

"Of course," Leela nodded. "You know I will."

"Thank you," Clara smiled weakly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to lie alone for a while. There's not much time left before the real war begins."

With a silent nod, Leela left the bed and walked over to the door, looking back for a short moment before disappearing down the hallway as the door slid shut after her. As soon as Leela departed, incessant voices began to cry out again in Clara's mind, driving her to sink her head back into her pillow and breathe deeply, praying that the ghosts of the past would leave her. But just as it was the case every night, they never would. Cries of vengeance against Bastila were weighed and pitted evenly against the yearning voices of love towards Revan, and her hatred for the emperor against her longing for the peaceful home she left behind on Naboo.

Once more, she held up her hand in the air, gazing up at her engagement ring which almost seemed to grow duller with each passing day. A single teardrop fell across her face and dampened her pillow as the glow of her fiery eyes gleamed against the golden surface of the ring.

_Revan…will we ever have a chance to be together again while we are still living, even if it is just for a fading moment? Will you be willing and able to save me from even my own darkness? Will you stay true to your word that you would protect me with your life?_

_And mother, father…when I die…will I see you again?_

-o-

Standing at the bridge of the _Titan_ in front of the large circular console in the center of the chamber, Revan looked down, a heavy sigh escaping his lips while the Mandalorian high command bickered on endlessly with that of the Republic expeditionary fleet. Once comrades in arms who had a rather cool but nonetheless professional relationship at worst during the quest to destroy the Star Forge, Canderous and Carth barked at each other like rabid dogs, the latter appearing as a bluish holo-entity in the middle of the console.

To Revan's right was, as expected, his wife Bastila, and on the other side was Jehanne, who had clearly gotten tired of her superior's shouting contest with Carth. The combined fleet, which had moved forward without argument while traversing the Stygean Caldera and making headway into Sith space, was now at complete odds now that it was time to figure out deployment tactics and approaches in combat. Old wounds were starting to creep open again, as there was hardly a soul in either fleet who did not lose either a relative or friend in that terrible conflict, and the atmosphere was far from warm.

"I'm telling you, we simply can't afford to take them head-on!" Carth sternly said, barely refraining from shouting out loud. "Our fleet is going to be goddamn tiny compared to theirs – just what in the hell are you thinking?"

Canderous grunted back. "Do you think standing back and hoping that they fall for our ruse and continuously engage us in a bottleneck will pay off, Carth? Pussying out and choosing to hang back in the asteroid field is stupid – we don't even have a supply line back to the Republic, because of that coward of a Supreme Admiral of yours!"

Mandalore was clearly right, in a way. Deciding that it was too risky to send either reinforcements or supplies to the expeditionary fleet through Hyperspace routes that were hardly even properly mapped on Republic records, Admiral Dodonna declined Carth and Matt's request. Clearly incensed and yet choosing to keep her cool at Matt who took a sizeable portion of the Republic's dwindling fleets, she gave a warning that he and Carth, should they come out of their quest alive, would have to 'face the consequences of their actions' – a subtle hint of an impending court-martial, if they weren't mistaken in their beliefs. Nevertheless, the only positive thing they could draw from their communication with the Admiral before their jump to Hyperspace was that she promised to keep the Republic's fleets on high alert, marshalling them at the point where the Sith were expected to break through if things truly went to hell for the expeditionary forces.

"So what do you suggest – charging headlong into the middle of Sith space, which we hardly know anything about?" Carth shouted.

"Mandalorians do not cower behind asteroids, Onasi," Canderous seethed. "We will fight with honor and engage the enemy toe-to-toe, whether you like it or not. Sit back and rot in the asteroid field and run out of fuel, for all I care!"

"If you had it your way, then the Sith will be playing whack-a-mole with our capital ships!" Carth shot back.

"This is getting out of hand," Jehanne said softly, looking at Revan with pleading eyes. "Please, can't you do something?"

"Didn't anyone tell you the stories of me, Jehanne? Not even Meetra?" Revan sighed and crossed his arms, looking down at his feet. "I'm not the master tactician people have lauded and admired. I've sent many good people to their deaths because of miscalculations and my own personal desires. I wouldn't dare to put others' lives at risk again, especially now that Clara may be fighting for the Emperor."

Bastila shuddered at the thought, having been told in full by Meetra about the disastrous manoeuvres and missions Revan had made her undertake, sometimes purely in order to save Clara after she had fallen into traps and was backed into a corner. The risk posed by Revan's emotional attachment to his ex-fiancé was too great to openly allow him to take reins over the combined fleet.

"At this rate, _none_ of us are going to make it back to the Outer Rim," Jehanne said strongly, grabbing hold of Revan's upper arm to drive home the message. "_You _need to step in and do something about it. _Now_."

Wordlessly, Revan looked over to Bastila as Jehanne let her hand fall back to her side. Bastila's eyes were glum and almost devoid of any optimism, knowing that regardless of the outcome of the war, her happiness also hinged on Clara's fate and Revan's decision. She was his wife, but simply being in the presence of Revan and Clara while they were together was all that it took for her to know that Clara occupied a truly special place in Revan's heart. Whereas the love that Bastila held for Revan was the pure and innocent kind, Clara's was wild with bottomless passion and longing, the kind which would drive a person mad. She could feel Clara's inner suffering and all the anguish that had bottled up in her for many years after her and Revan's separation. Part of Bastila earnestly believed that if it wasn't for the fact that she and Revan had a son together, he would choose Clara over her in a heartbeat.

Suppressing her inner thoughts so that Revan would not sense them through their bond, she gave a silent, dim nod. Still, Revan remained unmoving, hesitant to go down the path which once led him to chaos and the destruction of much that he loved. But the more he stayed still, Carth and Canderous's voices rang like gargoyles in his head, shouting, bickering and complaining.

Chaos, disorder and dissention…he hated it all.

_There must be order. Plans must be made, followed, and instructions obeyed._

_Dissent and confusion will lead to destruction and failure._

_It cannot be accepted or tolerated._

_No more._

"Stop!" he yelled and walked forward, causing most in the room to stare at him in awe as if he were the Dark Lord incarnate. His fear-inspiring dark robes were gone, replaced by simple brown and beige Jedi robes, but his commanding voice had not changed in the slightest. He exuded such an air of authority that even the two heads of the fleet stopped at once, looking at him in perfect silence.

"Revan," Canderous said. "What are you—"

"Both of you, listen to me. _Now_," he said, causing Bastila to shudder and her bones to chatter as she witnessed firsthand her husband in all his old splendor as a fleet commander. "Admiral Dodonna has formed a rearguard for the Republic in case the Sith break through; we need not worry, so long as we keep the bulk of the Sith fleet occupied here in their territory. But while we are here, we must make full use of the element of surprise, which we hold in our favor."

"And how do you expect to do that?" Carth asked.

"Do you recall the asteroid field just behind the planet of Corbos?" Revan inquired, drawing a nod from both fleet commanders. "_That _is our final line of defence. Once the Sith have penetrated that line, then and _only _then will we be forced to make a retreat to Republic space and rendezvous with Admiral Dodonna. If the Sith break through our lines after we have combined forces with the Admiral, then it's all over."

"So what do we do in the meantime? You can't say that you agree with Carth and hang back like a timid little cat!" Canderous exclaimed.

"No, we can't afford to do that either," Revan shook his head, earning a somewhat disheartened gaze from Carth. "We're only going to have the advantage that comes with the element of surprise for a very limited time. If we hang back, the Sith will just send their flanks to envelop and sandwich us in. We should strike first, taking advantage of the locations of various asteroid fields, wormholes and Hyperspace routes which have been saved in the Ebon Hawk's navigation computer. Our fleet is much smaller than theirs, but that can be turned into an advantage. Harass their wings, draw them out with feints and diversionary attacks, ambush them with our stealth frigates and fighters, and we may stand a good chance of defeating them."

"That still doesn't solve _one_ problem, though," Carth sighed.

"And what's that?" Canderous asked.

"Time," he explained. "If we put all our efforts into harassing the Sith fleet, sooner or later we're going to run out of supplies – fuel, food, ammunition, everything. How do we replenish our resources while we're out here?"

The very mention of supplies brought a sharp pain to Revan's chest. He could still vividly remember the desperate acts which his fleet was forced to take following the aftermath of Dxun. Half-starved and running dangerously low on ammunition, fuel and personnel, the Revanchists were driven to commit the most heinous acts, stealing fuel, weapons, and forcibly conscripting unwilling men and women into their ranks. No communication was received from Republic high command, but Revan and his followers knew that through their deeds, they had willfully committed treason and war crimes for which they would never be forgiven.

But now, it was different. They were fighting not in the worlds of the Republic, but in Sith space.

The price would certainly be worth it…?

"We'll just have to take them by force if we must," Revan coldly stated, driving chills down the spines of his followers. Through his life-long bond with her, he knew well that Meetra felt horrified to hear those words escape his mouth. She of all people had the most reason to be disgusted and fearful of Revan's old nature creeping back. "This is the fate of the Republic we're talking about. We can't afford to be noble at a time like this, when we stand to lose everything."

"Take them by force? Have you gone mad, Revan?" Carth angrily retorted. "Have you even stopped to think about the enslaved people whose lives we'll only be further destroying if we did something like that?"

"Do you want a repeat of Telos, Carth?" Revan shot back, his voice almost emotionless.

"…" Carth immediately fell silent, although the pain and misery of that memory came back to him.

"Then it'll be wise to do as I advise you," Revan continued. "We will scavenge the resources we can as we need them; the co-ordinates of those resource-rich worlds we sabotaged and raided while Clara was with us are still saved in the Ebon Hawk's databank. Have those co-ordinates inputted into all capital ships' computers."

"One more thing," Canderous noted. "If we tick off the Emperor enough, what's to stop him from simply ignoring us and making a spearhead dash for the Outer Rim and the Republic?"

"If he sees our amassed fleet, then he'll know that the Republic knows of his advance," Revan said. "Even he would have to reconsider such a brash course of action; Admiral Dodonna was a great adversary while Clara and I were waging war with the Republic, and if she has indeed fallen again, Clara would tell him of Dodonna's brilliance when it comes to strategy. If Dodonna manages to hold off the Emperor's charges, we might have a chance of taking him by attacking from two directions."

"There's just _one_ variable that could affect everything," Brianna said, drawing the leaders' attention as she stepped forward. "Scourge."

"She's right – we truly have no idea what Scourge's intentions are," Carth admitted.

"Didn't he double-cross us, like Clara did?" Mira asked. "How can we pin all our hopes on him?"

"Believe what you wish, but I don't think either of them double-crossed us," Revan said, crossing his arms. "While I was desperately cutting through her cell door, I could hear Clara crying out to me in desperation. Her words and the raw emotions I felt…they were real and true. I for one think that she didn't betray us, and because of that, I believe that Scourge is loyal to our shared cause. We should believe in him."

"A lot is on the line because of him, you know," Carth muttered. "Don't come crying to me if he so happens to crash into our flank while we're busy fighting off the Sith vanguard."

"It's all concluded, then," Canderous remarked. "We'll all make tracks for the asteroid fields off the world of Galvernus as planned, and will pick it up from there. Any objections?"

All were silent, discretely looking around for any new interjections, of which there were none. The atmosphere was quiet, but Revan' couldn't help but feel the crushing weight of Meetra's anxiety on his shoulders and conscience. No doubt she had a word or two she wished to say to him after all of this.

"Then it's settled," Carth replied. "Set Hyperspace co-ordinates for Galvernus, stopping 400 miles short of the asteroid fields."

"Understood. _Titan_ out," Canderous grunted, and soon the holo-image disappeared. Soon, most eyes in the room were set upon Revan, that dreaded and admired figure who showed signs that the peerless commander of old was creeping back to a position of power in which he could deliver salvation or utter disaster.

Growing irritated of all the eyes fixed on him, Revan silently walked to the exit door, but stopped as Canderous spoke to him.

"I hope we're clear on this, Revan. Your strategies will be followed because they're so far sound and practical. However, don't think about asserting any authority over my fleet, because you have none. Flyboy on board the Republic lead ship might buckle to your influence, but I sure as hell won't."

"You have nothing to fear, old friend," Revan said back, not even turning to face him. "I have no intention of doing anything of the sort. I'm too afraid of myself to do that."

Then, without another word, Revan departed the chamber that was almost like a graveyard despite the many souls which had gathered to listen in on the plans of their commanders. All stayed put except for Bastila who walked after her husband, deeply unsettled by the words he had spoken.

-o-

Trying to take his mind off the impending firestorm of war that was looming over the horizon, Bao-Dur tinkered on in the garage of the Ebon Hawk, adding on several last-minute additions to the old crew's weapons in order to bolster their effectiveness in combat. A new lightsaber for Revan was the first priority of his, given the shoddy blade of a lowly Sith minion that Revan was forced to use ever since his breakout from his prison cell on Dromund Kaas. The new weapon sitting on the workbench was almost identical to the one Revan favored during his old quest to destroy the Star Forge, right down to the hilt ornaments.

"Hey buddy, could you hand me that tool that's lying on the—" he spoke, gesturing sideways with his arm to where his utensils kit was lying on the floor. A sting of regret settled in his heart as he realized that he was calling out to the remote that would never return to his side again. The sheer destruction unleashed by his own hand during that climactic battle was enough to leave him with a guilt-ridden conscience; to lose his long-time companion only tore at him further.

"Who am I kidding?" he muttered, walking over and reaching down to grab his spanner himself. But then, just before he could grab it, he saw a hand covered with a black glove grasp it. He rose slowly with the person standing before him, and as he looked up, he was met by the sight of Revan. The former Dark Lord was a full head's length shorter than him, but Bao-Dur was awed and ever so slightly terrified by his presence. His power was enormous, and yet the fact that Bao-Dur could not sense his arrival was testimony to Revan's ability to control and harness his natural gift in the Force in a way no-one else could.

"You've been holed up here for hours. Why don't you take a break and head on outside to get a briefing on what's to come?" Revan asked, handing his companion the spanner.

"Nah. You know me – I prefer the company of machines over that of people, as I like to say," Bao-Dur joked.

"I see you've been busy in here," Revan noted, his eyes glancing over at the workbench to which he walked over to. Staring down at the lightsaber which lay on the surface, he mused further. "I thought I asked for a lightsaber, not a work of art."

"Well, it's going to be the battle of our lives," Bao-Dur shrugged. "Might as well give you something to remind you of the good old days."

Peering at the device, it could hardly be said that it reminded Revan of good times. It was identical to his old lightsaber – the one he used to kill Malak, his childhood best friend. It was for that reason he chose to leave behind his old blue lightsaber, opting for the new green lightsaber which was now forever lost to him after it was confiscated on Dromund Kaas.

"Seriously, Bao-Dur, you've done enough tinkering for the week," Revan implored him. "Go out and have a breather, spar with Brianna to keep your combat skills sharp...do _something_. It's not gonna be good for your mind to be holed up inside a ship that's inside another ship."

"Well…if you say so," Bao-Dur sighed and begun to move off. "Take care, Revan."

"You too," he replied, turning and watching until the technician departed down the loading ramp. Once Bao-Dur was gone, Revan walked to the main hold and looked at the central computer. The computer's signal strength was badly diminished during the ship's frantic escape from Sith space, the skirmishes with the odd Sith patrol fighters having taken their toll.

After inputting several commands in the console, Revan's hand stopped in midair, hanging awkwardly as he hesitated to input the final order which would lead to the Ebon Hawk sending out all data it had gathered regarding the Sith Empire. Simple instructions on which Hyperspace routes to take were relayed to the whole fleet, but not all information about the vast expanse of Sith space. Whereas the urgency to defeat the Empire was high, Revan knew that should such vital information be dispersed throughout the whole fleet, the risk was high that in many years' time, an ill-intentioned individual could use it to catastrophic effect, preying on the public's fear and abusing the military to meet their own desires for power.

But then, as his hand continued to hang, Revan gasped slightly as another pressed onto the button which sealed the fate of the information which could potentially endanger the entire Republic.

"Bastila, you…," he stammered, looking sideways at his wife. "Why did you do that?"

She merely snorted. "Didn't you say that the fate of the Republic is at stake? That we may very well be forced to steal resources from innocent people who are cowering in fear of a tyrant?"

"But this is—"

"No different. I know what I've just done, and the full extent of the potential consequences," she declared. "But we have to live in the here and now. Defeating the Sith is our number one priority. Everything else must cede ground and be relegated to being lesser matters." She turned away from the console and looked Revan straight in the eyes. "_All_ of them."

"…" Revan did not speak, but the tensing of his eyebrows and the trembling, pursing of his lips did the speaking for him. Whereas he was the one with the cold demeanor in the meeting that took place merely twenty minutes ago, Bastila had clearly taken that away from him, subtly telling him to discard the woman who was the wedge between them in their relationship.

"Don't think that I don't know what you feel in your heart, Revan," Bastila said dimly, crossing her arms. "Will you be as cold towards her as you are towards the people whose resources we may need? Will you sever her life with the same coldness with which you're severing the lives of those countless people we will never get to know?"

"Bastila, I…," Revan began to speak, but found that he had nothing to go on with.

"Meetra told me in full detail on Dxun, just before we boarded the ships to depart," Bastila explained. "She told me of the several times you favored Clara's life and safety over those of others. Even an entire battalion. Don't say to me that it won't happen again, because chances are that it will."

"Things have changed, Bastila. I'm not the same man I was back then," Revan insisted.

"That doesn't matter. Not anymore," Bastila puffed. "Besides, you have no real control over this fleet. You may have made a suggestion that was taken on board by Canderous, with Carth being unsettled, but don't think that either are going to relinquish a single bit of their authority over their fleets to you. Everyone knows what you did, Revan. I have no doubt that Meetra would oppose you if you tried to take over the fleet."

The thought was tempting, but Revan still resisted the urge to take command of the whole expeditionary fleet, just as he had done similarly years before. The last thing a combined force needed was two or more fleet commanders bickering over basic strategy and objectives. A strong, firm leader was needed to exert control, discipline, order, and…

"Are you listening to me?" Bastila snapped at her husband who had drifted off into a line of thought. "Or are you still thinking of her?"

"I can't forsake her. You know that, don't you?" Revan sighed.

Bastila narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"Clara's fall and her current predicament is my responsibility and my fault, just as Malak's fate was," Revan explained. "If there's even the slightest possibility of saving her, then I want to accomplish that."

"So you'd still risk your life for her, even after leading Yuthura to her death?" Bastila fumed. "Then what's going to happen should _you _die? What am I going to tell our son when I get back home after the war – _if _I get back home at all? Should I tell him that his father died trying to save another woman other than his wife? That his lust for her was so greater than his love for his family, that he was willing to let his own son grow up without a father?"

"While I was in confinement with her, I spoke to her about you…us...and the baby," Revan said. "She accepted back then that you and I had to stay together, and that she was content with the fact that I would continue to look out for her. I'm sure she can still accept such an outcome if we manage to win this war."

"That's horse-shit, and you know it," Bastila shook her head. "She needs you. Craves you. _Wants_ you. You're her addiction. She will never let you go, and so it falls to us to let _her _go instead. Permanently."

"Bastila…," Revan stammered, his eyes widening in shock. "You…you don't mean…"

"I do," she grunted and began to walk out of the main hold and off the ship. "And you're going to have to live with that, whether you like it or not."

For the first time since he reclaimed his old mask which imbued him with confidence and strength, Revan felt fear. A fear which threatened to rattle his nerves completely, to the point where he began to question his own ability to fight effectively in this war alongside his friends. The enemy that was waiting for them and lurking in the dark was tough enough, but the very thought of also having to overcome the wall of hostility and distrust erected between him and the ones who had stood by him through thick and thin was something else.

And to confirm his thoughts and dampen his spirits further, the console before him flickered with activity, and the image of an exasperated Meetra shimmered into view, her eyes glaring at and piercing him like daggers.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:** Apologies for the ultra-long gap since the last update. Work's been extremely tiring lately, and on top of that, I've got three other fics which I'm concurrently working on.

Anyway, things are going to heat up soon as the fleet heads deeper into Sith space, for the inevitable clash with the Sith armada. Big thanks to everyone who've stuck around and have provided support with their reviews, faves and follows – it really means a lot, especially with massive fics such as this and _Torn_ which tend to drag on…and on…and on…I'm sure that others like Renee Enderson, JYN044 and Atruya and many others could say the same about their readers, since all of us have fics that have been going on for what feels like forever.

Thanks for all your reviews so far, and I hope to hear from more of you as we gradually claw our way towards the finale!


	32. Freedom

**Chapter 32**

**Freedom**

"Leela," the soft, melodious voice of Clara called out to her, stirring her from her sleep. The fiery orange eyes of her master which stared down at her face were just like those of a scorned woman who lost everything dear to her, but Clara's touch was warm as her hand rested upon Leela's shoulder. Whereas her waking face would normally show the full extent of her depression at having to live the life of a slave, Leela smiled tenderly at the woman who had, true to her word, treated her like a sister more than anything else.

"Sorry. Did I miss anything?" Leela said casually and sat up with a tired smile, loving the fact that she could be open, frank and friendly with Clara as opposed to all of her previous masters. Furthermore, the luxurious and soft bed she was lying on at present belonged to Clara, who had so kindly allowed her to use it in place of the hard, comfortless mattress that was standard for a designated slave serving aboard a ship.

"No. Not yet, anyway," Clara shook her head. "We are, however, getting quite close to the Stygean Cadera. There's barely more than a standard day's length until we finally hit the Republic's Outer Rim worlds, but then again there's the chance that…that Revan's gotten back to the Republic during that time and has managed to conjure up a force of his own. We have to be ready for anything from here on out." A sigh of regret escaped her lips after she spoke those words, and part of her bemoaned and cursed at the witch she had become.

"Alright then, what are my orders?" Leela asked, but then peered sideways as her mind cleared out and her nose registered the scent of a delightful combination of bread, meats, soft cheeses and vegetable salads that lay arranged on a tray atop the bedside table.

"Nothing of the sort yet, my dear," Clara smiled, then gently pushed the tray towards Leela. "First you need to eat, and then I might have some things that I'd like you to look into as we prepare."

After gently kicking away the covers, Leela sat on the side of the bed and began to treat herself to food she could never even dream of eating while under the captivity of her former masters. The meat and cheese melted together in tandem to produce a heart-warming sensation, while the bread and salad complemented the meal with unique flavors of their own.

"By the Force, you should look at yourself eat," Clara chuckled and grinned at her friend. "You know, it reminds me of a young boy Revan and I saved during the Mandalorian Wars. Ate just like you – dug right in after realizing that he was looking at a meal that he probably had never even seen."

"A young boy? What happened to him, exactly?" Leela asked, intrigued and wanting to know more about Clara's past as she momentarily put down her knife and fork.

Clara took a deep breath and sighed before recalling the memory – obviously a painful one, given her sullen expression. "Can't really remember which planet we found him on. Maybe Onderon – I don't know. I do remember coming across him with Revan while we were walking through the ruins of a major metropolis. Mandalorians booby-trapped and manned virtually every corner of the city, and we had to flush them out one by one. They even forcibly conscripted young boys who weren't even sixteen. Boys like him.

"He was garbed in Mandalorian armor that was several sizes too big for him, his helmet blown away while he was lying beneath a heavy piece of concrete. Bodies were lying all around him, both Republic and Mandalorian. Sons of bitches had even used chemical and poison shrapnel weaponry. I saved him in the nick of time, calling off two pissed-off marines who were going to execute him because all they could see was his armor. I personally looked after him in my chambers after he was brought back to our ship and tended to in the medical bay. We both shared so much facts about each other: where we came from, what our childhood was like, and how we came to be where we both were. At first it seemed like he'd make a full recovery, but…it never came to pass."

"He…died?" Leela murmured, receiving a mournful nod from Clara. "What happened?"

"Succumbed to a disease that infects the bloodstream. Our medics couldn't pick it up in any of their scans, as our own wounded were horrifically high in number and we had to process them as quickly as possible through the standard toxin detection tests and the kolto treatments. Darn Mandalorians were crafty."

"What was his name?" Leela said, her voice sinking to a whisper.

"Peter," Clara sighed. "He had short brown hair and deep brown eyes. The sight of them still haunts me to this day. He was just 14 years old when he died, and I was sitting by his bedside when he passed away."

"I'm…sorry to hear that, Clara," Leela looked at her sympathetically.

"It was tragic, but…I'm glad that when he departed, he was at least lying on a warm bed instead of rotting away in the city streets, and passed away with a smile. Heck, he was _definitely _smiling after the farewell wish I granted him."

"Farewell wish?"

"Yeah," Clara snickered and shrugged. "Cheeky little squirt asked me for a kiss as his lay dying, as he was never kissed before. It was his dying wish – what else could I do?"

"At least he died peacefully. That's one thing that we can't say will be the case for the countless billions in the galaxy once this fleet strikes the Republic worlds." Leela stared down glumly at her food, suddenly feeling a loss of her appetite. Despite having lived her entire life as a slave of the Sith Empire – an existence passed down to her by her mother – she was well and truly capable of feeling sympathy for the plight of others, as opposed to some other slaves who loathed the society around them and everything in it.

"That's true," Clara agreed, twirling her hair while locked in reflective thought. "By the Force, it breaks my heart to know that even Naboo won't be spared from the Emperor's wrath. I still want to go back to my late mother's house and see the garden that I loved so much as a child. It's…difficult to think that it'll all be destroyed. I still have relatives on Naboo, as well." She shuddered a bit after she uttered the last phrase, instinctively curling up slightly into a ball.

"You're afraid to face them, are you?" Leela guessed.

Clara nodded. "I don't think I want to see them. In fact, I've made up my mind – I don't want to see them ever again. Not after all that I've done, and certainly not while I'm at the helm of the vanguard of the fleet that's setting out to virtually destroy the entire Republic. Oh fuck, if my parents could actually see me right now…" She clasped her hands over her head in shame, on the verge of shedding tears.

"Clara…," Leela sighed in dismay and empathy, giving her a concerned look.

"No, no…don't mind me," Clara decided to snap herself out of it and shook her head. "Just go on ahead and eat, dear – it's going to be a long day."

Leela did as she was asked, but not without a lingering sense of worry. It killed her on the inside to know that Clara was being forced to fight against her own will, used as a mere pawn by the tyrant who was loathed by every single soul in the Empire.

After finishing the rest of her meal in silence, Leela rose from the bed and made a brief use of the en-suite refresher at the back of the room, straightening out her appearance before emerging again to see Clara standing in the middle of the room. She could see Clara looking down at something in her hands, and her shoulders rising and falling slightly with every breath.

"Clara? Is…is everything alright?" Leela asked, walking up to her and placing a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Yes," Clara smiled slightly, raising her hands to reveal a small scroll in her hands. "In fact, I prepared a little present for you while you were sleeping. Here, take a look." She turned around and handed the scroll over, chuckling ever so quietly as she found Leela's dumbfounded expression to be adorable.

Her curiosity at its peak, Leela rolled open the scroll, which revealed Clara's beautiful handwriting in black ink. She murmured the words quietly to herself. "I, Lady Clara, hereby proclaim that my slave, Leela, is to be em…emancipated with…_immediate effect_…," she let out a small gasp, feeling the tears welling in her eyes as she continued, "and that at no future point in time is she to be bound in slavery again, save if the order is made by the Emperor himself. Any and all of her future children and descendants are to remain free and shall not be infringed upon, except by the direct order of the Emperor himself. This is my will, and it shall be adhered to by all subjects of the Empire lower than I." After finishing the last of the scroll, Leela slowly looked up at Clara's face, the tears flowing from her eyes. Deeply moved by the written words, she dropped the scroll before throwing her arms around Clara in a tight hug and wept openly into her shoulder.

"I thought it'd be the best thing for me to do, given that we're about to charge headlong into oblivion anytime soon," Clara remarked, warmly embracing her friend.

"Th…thank you," Leela cried. "You've absolutely no idea what this means to me. I've been a slave ever since I was born, but…but now…"

"Hey, don't worry," Clara laughed, separating Leela from her so that she could look her in the eyes. "I did the exact same thing for Teela, Syl and Hern a few weeks after they came under my service, when I knew for sure that they weren't assassins and agents of any of the other Sith Lords."

"You…you did?" Leela asked, amazed by the true extent of the generosity of the woman who was feared by so many millions for her cruel and cold reputation.

"Absolutely. In public view, I always put on the act of a cold, ruthless bitch, but in private, I always treated the three of them exceptionally well, like they were my family. Teela and Syl came to regard me as their sister, and Hern…well, let's just say that he tried to get subtly intimate with me numerous times over the course of the early months. He eventually got the clue, though, but to be honest, I kind of liked it in a joking way." She snickered a bit after recalling the last memory, looking down shyly.

"He didn't know you were engaged?" Leela raised an eyebrow.

"He sure did. Still, it wasn't like Revan was coming back for me anytime soon." The mere mention of his name brought pain to Clara's heart, and so she shrugged off the thought when Leela asked her another question.

"I'm just curious, but…how is it that you, a Dark Lady of the Sith who once aspired to rule the galaxy alongside Revan, have such an empathetic spot for slaves such as I?"

"I've already told you the story of the young rascal who stole a kiss from me before he died, so that's a given. But what you never heard about me before was that…well…_I_ was a slave once, too."

Leela's eyes widened. "You? How?"

Clara nodded. "I sure was, in the early days after I fled all the way back to Sith space on a small fighter after my escape pod crashed somewhere in the Outer Rim. The Emperor only knew Revan and Malak by their faces – I was a mere follower in his eyes, despite how close I was to Revan. As such, I was immediately dismissed as a simple, lowly Dark Jedi when I was found unconscious in my ship which crashed on Bosthirda. I had Force-suppressing cuffs put around my neck and wrists, and was forced to be a petty slave to a Pureblood Sith. After two months of being ordered around, slapped, kicked, abused and spat on, I killed the son of a bitch in his sleep. During that time, I came to realize that the existence of a slave is one which is mind-numbingly unbearable – I didn't want anyone who served under me to be subjected to that humiliation."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Leela sighed. "It must have been absolute torture for you. Believe me, I know how it feels from personal experience."

"Let's just say that after two months of frequent beatings, my face and body weren't exactly as gorgeous as they used to be back in the early days of the Mandalorian Wars, and took a hell of a long time to heal. Heck, I still remember in the old days that Rogue and Flyboy magazines were chasing me around all week in the hopes of scoring an interview and a photoshoot session."

"Rogue and…Flyboy?" Leela looked puzzled.

"Ah, I forgot that you spent your entire life inside the Empire," Clara chuckled and patted Leela on the shoulder. "Let's just say that Rogue and Flyboy magazines are, erm…quite lewd in nature. I was probably the top target on their radars during the prelude to the war, but that was only thanks to the fact that Master Atris – whom I've nicknamed "The Silver-Haired Doll" – pretty much never made any public appearances. But back to the main topic," she said, opting to prevent the conversation from heading down a moral cliff. "I want you to live the rest of your days as a free woman, Leela. I know that things are about to go to hell once the first laser cannon goes off, but you deserve to act on your own accord instead of being ordered around."

"Act on my own accord?" Leela panted, part of her still believing this to be a dream. "Does this mean that I can…can…"

"Yes, Leela. Whatever you do from here on out – whether it be to disappear from our ranks and start a new life while you can, or stay with the fleet – is completely up to you. So what'll it be?" she smiled, trying to mask the face of her soul that was screaming in anguish, knowing that loneliness was at hand.

Leela looked away in deliberation, still taking in the shock of her lifetime after being granted her freedom. Countless thoughts of endless possibilities flooded her mind, ranging from adventure to a peaceful quiet life and finally to discovering her first love. Still, she could not keep her eyes away from the sullen face of Clara, expressive of nothing but loneliness and sorrow. It was truly amazing that one who had lost so much and loathed by so many could even contemplate signing off her one and only companion, much less actually do it.

Taking in all the considerations, Leela made up her mind. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying by your side."

Clara gave a small smile. "You don't have to get all melodramatic and uber-loyal, you know. I'm not a little girl, Leela, despite having this gorgeous baby face that masks my 35 years. I'm sure I can deal with it."

"I'm serious," Leela said with intent, grasping Clara's hands in her own. "I'd be an ungrateful scoundrel if I simply left you. You're the only person in the world besides my own mother who's treated me with love and kindness. I'll stay by your side until the end, no matter what kind of end that may be."

Touched by her sincerity, Clara walked forward and embraced Leela in a warm hug. "Thank you…"

Although more pressing matters demanded that Leela break contact with Clara and accompany her to the bridge as soon as possible, Leela opted to remain in Clara's arms. Enduring more than twenty years of being punched, slapped, backhanded, kicked, choked and abused by master after master, it was a dream come true to be warmly held in a way that she couldn't remember experiencing since she was a baby in her mother's arms.

"We should get going," Clara smiled and gently tugged Leela's arm towards the door. "Don't want you to fall asleep now, do we?" She remained just in front of Leela as they exited into the long hallway, peering at the elevator that was located at the end of the corridor. With every step she took, Clara felt the smile on her lips disappear as she thought of the fate that was inevitably bound to come to her.

_Mother…father…I'll be seeing you soon…_

-o-

As he walked through the white corridors of the _Titan_, the stinging words of Meetra still resonated in Revan's ears. To hear such spiteful and scathing words from one whom he regarded as a little sister cut deep, especially given that her faith in him was now lying on a knife-edge. One bad move and Revan risked being completely shunned by her, a move that could potentially pose great danger at a time when they needed unity above all, especially given Meetra's reputation as a commander in her own right.

The Mandalorian warriors who walked past him in the corridors were all helmeted, but Revan knew that beneath those visors, they were staring at him. Their gazes ranged from admiration for a once peerless adversary to a sneering glare at the man who robbed them of their one chance at true glory. Still, he couldn't imagine the outright hostility he'd receive if he was on a Republic vessel. Whereas the mask he once wore regularly emitted an aura of invincibility and the assurance of victory that his former troops adored and admired him for, he now feared to even put on that same mask due to its effects on them. Whether those in the Republic contingent were soldiers who had served ever since the days of the Mandalorian Wars and remained loyal to the republic, he couldn't know. Nevertheless, he still couldn't summon up the courage to stand amongst them, let alone look in their eyes. He suspected that they despised him, knowing that they had to fight while under the unofficial leadership of a man who had stabbed them in the back after such glorious victories against the Mandalorians in the name of the Republic.

Reflecting on his actions, he realized that even with the best of intentions, his deeds had weakened the Republic's military capabilities and resolve to a breaking point. Although he certainly wasn't as addicted to using the Star Forge as Malak was and fully intended to dismantle it after the final victory against the Emperor, he bemoaned himself for being such a fool by relying on it to an excessive degree. So confident that it could be used to pump out the ships, droids and other war materials needed to bolster the Republic after its final defeat and reformation, he never foresaw that everything would go to hell as it did. With the Republic navy depleted to a weakened state unprecedented in three lifetimes, there was every reason for all of the soldiers in Carth's fleet to loathe him.

Once the doors to the command bridge swung open, he stood directly in front of a woman with brown hair, striking grey eyes and snow-white skin. It took several blinks for him to refocus himself and see that it was not Bastila but Jehanne, who was clearly headed in the opposite direction.

"Ah, you're here," she said with a slight gasp of surprise. "I was just about to go and fetch you."

Revan gave a weak smile in response. "Sorry for being gone too long. There was a hell of a lot of co-ordinates to upload from the database of the Ebon Hawk. That and my wife and Meetra gave me a grilling just before I left."

"Really? Why would they do that?" she asked, turning and walking with him to the command deck, where Canderous, standing alongside Veela, was staring down at a holomap detailing the exact location of every ship in the fleet, taking one glance up at the two approaching figures before looking back down with a grunt. Outside the transparisteel panels of the ship, numerous stars and rocks could be seen wheeling overhead, the fleet having come out of hyperspace some time ago as a means of caution.

"It was about Clara," Revan sighed, keeping his voice silent so that none of the other Mandalorians would hear. "I'm sure that Meetra's filled you in on all the details about her, yes?"

"Really, I don't know why they distrust you so much," she replied, exasperation evident in her tone. "You're a good man, Revan. I for one trust you to do the right thing."

"You don't…feel any concern about what I might do?"

"If you're talking about the failed rescue of Clara for which they all hate you so much, then no. I'd have done the exact same thing in your shoes if it was…," she paused slightly, the thought bringing pain to her heart, "if it was my husband or son who was locked in that cell. But the situation is different now. This is a war, not a prison breakout. I have every faith in you to act with a level head. Believe me when I say that."

"Well, if you insist," Revan smiled. "It's good to know that there's at least _one_ person who genuinely trusts me." His smile soon faded. "I just wish my own wife would show the same amount of optimism."

"Don't be too downhearted," Jehanne remained upbeat. "Keep on persevering and she'll eventually see that you're just as committed to the cause as all of us are. You'll see."

Opting to remain silent as they were just about to approach the commander of the Mandalorian fleet, both of them looked up to greet Canderous, Jehanne giving a customary salute while Revan gave a nod of friendly acknowledgement.

"So you've finally managed to finish uploading all those co-ordinates from that rust bucket old-timer," Canderous remarked, peering up at Revan briefly before continuing on scanning the map with his eyes. "It's looking good so far. Good, as in we know where to make a 'pit-stop' to raid supplies if we need. Other than that, we're still smack-bang in the middle of a roaring frying pan when it comes to fighting those Sith bastards."

"You sound…less enthusiastic than usual," Revan crossed his arms. "Pressure getting to your head at last, is it Canderous?"

"With those goddamn pipsqueak cowards at our rearguard whom you affectionately refer to as the 'Republic Expeditionary Force'? Then hell yes, I _am_," he grunted. "If I know Republic soldiers, they'll hang back and shoot until their ammo runs out, and then they'll retreat like frightened schoolboy recruits. I know them, seeing as I fought them in the field. Goddamn annoying to chase and gun them down, I'll tell you that."

"Like it or not, those Republic dogs are gonna follow every single order that Carth gives. There's no changing that, no matter how much we may want to," Veela muttered, creases of frustration leaving etches on her face which was otherwise still unblemished and beautiful despite her somewhat advanced age. Her black, red and purple hair drooped down along her shoulders as she sank her hands against the console in front of her.

"If I know flyboy, he's just gonna sit back like the rest of those Republic ilk," Canderous muttered. "Dammit, if there was just some way to get _all _of our forces to commit to one single command and not screw things up while they're at it."

Revan shuffled his hands about nervously, receiving a glance from Jehanne. Noticing his sudden uneasy movement, Veela piped in. "Don't get any bright ideas, Revan. This is _our _fleet, not yours. Our troops obey Mandalore, and Mandalore only."

"I'm not," Revan assured them with a shake of his head, although the sigh emitted by his lips insinuated that he was disappointed by the decision. "I won't risk causing division when we need unity now more than anything."

"Don't be too down in the dumps, Revan," Canderous said, albeit in a rather disinterested way as he kept his eyes on the holomaps. "A man of your caliber is wasted as a mere participant in this campaign. I'll be calling the shots in my fleet, but will be sure to heed your advice in the heat of battle."

"Where's that doll of yours?" Veela asked, never one for niceties. "Thought she'd be by your side. She avoiding you because of the redhead issue?"

"Probably," Revan sighed. "As far as I know, she went off to practice her saber techniques with Brianna, and Mission's training with them as well. She's still not satisfied with her abilities after that near-fatal run-in with the Sith on Terralig."

"The princess is actually sharpening up her melee skills, huh?" Canderous chuckled. "I thought for sure that she'd just lock herself up in a confined chamber and use that Battle Meditation of hers for the whole time. But whatever. Go about your business for now, Revan – just be sure to stay on alert for any potential trouble ahead."

"Whatever you say," Revan said, then moved over to the side of the bridge, seemingly disengaged from all that was going on around him as he looked to the stars. Half of his friends distrusted him, as did probably the entirety of the Republic fleet.

"Hey," Jehanne said as she walked up and stood next to him. "Mind if I stick around?"

"Not at all," Revan gave a tiny smile. "Right now, I'm in need of all the friends I can get."

"I'm telling you, they'll come around to understanding you one day," she insisted, gently tapping him on the shoulder. "Seriously though, I don't know why Meetra of all people still despises you for what you've done. I mean, wouldn't she have done the same as you did if it was Atton who was stuck in that cell?"

"It's not as simple as that. It's the fact that they believe Clara to be a traitor that causes the problem. Saving a trustworthy friend like Atton is one thing, but saving a potential traitor like Clara is another." He turned around, blinking twice before going on. "That—that doesn't mean that she _is_. I know her. Not only does she love me too much to do anything of the sort, she also absolutely loathes the Emperor and is too headstrong and independent to ever allow herself to fall under his control again. She's innocent, Jehanne. She _has_ to be."

"You don't have to convince me – I believe you," she assured him. "The Republic may distrust you, but I for one sure as hell won't."

"Jehanne," Revan exhaled and faced her. "Just because I spared your life that day, it doesn't mean that you owe me any kind of unwavering trust. That was then, and this is now. You have every reason to distrust me just as much as the others do."

"Stop it," she grasped his right wrist and berated him in the quietest voice possible. "I believe in you, and that's not going to change. Even after receiving from Meetra her own recount of events which paint you as the villain, I refuse to think of you that way. You'll do just fine – why can't you convince even yourself of that?"

"It's…it's just difficult for me now," he said, turning back to the stars. "I always thrived when I had everyone right behind me, whether it was in my campaigns during the Mandalorian Wars, or the war against Malak after I was remade a Jedi. Even after my identity as the former Dark Lord was revealed, I felt that I had the strength to carry on because Mission and Juhani had the utmost faith in me. But now? Now Mission hates me, and there's no knowing how long it'll take for her to trust me again."

In many ways, it was more painful to be scorned and despised by Mission more than it was to be distrusted by Bastila. It was hard to see someone who had always been full of optimism, smiled at him and treated him like her own brother suddenly turn against him. Mission was the very first one to voice her support of Revan after his identity was revealed, and stayed very close with him right up until the assault on the Star Forge. Deep down, Revan knew that a big reason why he turned down Bastila's enticing offer to join her atop the Rakatan Temple was that he came to love Mission like a little sister, and didn't want to disappoint her or betray her trust.

"What about Carth? Does he trust you?" Jehanne asked, feeling slight concern about the commander of the Republic fleet.

"I'm sure he does, but I'll have to tread lightly and act carefully. Carth has a razor-sharp radar when it comes to detecting potential traitors."

"How so?"

"Canderous didn't tell you about Saul Karath?" Revan questioned, receiving from her a puzzled shake of her head. "Well, Carth was Admiral Saul Karath's subordinate at one time. After Malak and I launched our campaign against the Republic, I tasked Malak with taking a large contingent of the fleet and overseeing our operations in the stretch of space that lay between Korriban and Taris, while I took the other bulk of the fleet to strike at the Republic's rear from Hypori all the way to Corellia. I made every single conscientious effort to spare as many planets as I could from destruction, and left Naboo completely untouched for Clara's sake. Malak, on the other hand, thrived and lived for bloody conquest. Telos was just one of the worlds he saw bombarded without even the slightest provocation – it was by Karath's orders that the carnage began. Carth lost his wife that day, and his son was captured by Sith forces."

"What happened to his son?"

"His name was Dustil, and we eventually found him in the Sith Academy on Korriban. We managed to turn him back to the light, and he went off to try and convince as many of his friends as possible to do the same. A bloody civil war broke out on Korriban after I redeemed Yuthura and killed her master Uthar, and…we never saw Dustil again."

"Now I understand why he's so reluctant to trust others," Jehanne remarked. "He's…he's gone through the same loss and hardship as I have. Still, I lost my husband and son to Sith assassins. For Carth to lose everything because of the actions of a man he trusted…"

"And that's why those in the Republic fleet are all so reluctant to trust me," Revan sank his head. "They pretty much all know Carth's story, seeing as he's their Admiral and all. They know the same thing can happen to them if they trust me, of all people. Although—" he was abruptly cut off when a rapid beeping sound came from the main console which blared with reddish light. As both Revan and Jehanne turned around, they saw Veela's face etch with gleeful anticipation.

"We've got company," she said coolly, a smirk stretching across her face. "Looks like someone's got a death wish today."

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:** This is probably the last real 'filler' chapter there will be from here on out. From now on, it's back to the action – especially with the big space battle that's coming right up. There's still quite some way to go before this story is finished, so thanks a lot to everyone who's stuck around so far!


	33. No Going Back

**Chapter 33**

**No Going Back**

"All hands, man your battle stations! This is not a drill – I repeat, this is _not _a drill!" Vice Admiral Matt Feron's voice rang across every square inch of the Republic capital ship, the _Deliverance_, via intercom. The halls were packed with soldiers rushing in all directions to arm themselves and man their battle stations, and the surgeons preparing the medical bay for the inevitable masses of screaming and dying men and women which were to come.

"All units, standby and prepare to move on my mark!" Carth ordered to all vessels under his command, already feeling vexed as he realized that the fleet was poorly stationed for a battle. "Do not, I repeat, do _not _advance until I give the order! Canderous, are your forces in position?" he asked hastily, his heartbeat and blood pumping with adrenaline.

"Of course we are, Onasi, what do you take us for?" Canderous scoffed back over the inter-fleet comlink. "My forces are all set and ready. Just make sure you and your boys don't soil yourselves once the action gets close and personal!"

"'Close and personal'? You can't be serious! You're gonna _charge _them? Have you lost your mind?" Carth shouted.

"Calm down, you goddamn pitiful excuse for a man!" Veela growled back. "We're Mandalorians, not Iridonians! None of us can charge a force that big!" she pointed her arm at the oncoming sea of battleships and carriers which seemed to even outnumber the stars themselves. To their relief, the Sith fleet was yet to open fire, not only because they were still out of effective range, but also because of the wall of still asteroids that lay between the two fleets.

Choosing to ignore the ruckus and bickering, Revan walked to the far end of the viewing platform, his cool demeanor starkly contrasting the haste and stress displayed by all of the Mandalorian warriors who frantically began to work at all the consoles seconds after they spotted the enemy fleet. His brow was noticeably not the slightest bit afflicted by anxiety, despite the fact that the huge Sith armada was bearing down on his position. Vessels ranging from huge battleships with hammerhead-shaped bows bristling with heavy frontal cannons; colossal carriers awaiting to release swarms of fighter craft; and sturdy brick-shaped frigates with heavily fortified bows and deadly frontal durasteel spikes designed for brutal ramming constituted the bulk of the fleet. But above all, Revan's eyes were fixed upon a single battleship, the largest of them all, from which he could sense a gaze that caused his heart to sink for a fleeting moment.

Headed right towards them was a hulking monstrosity, one of the deadliest battleships that the old Sith Empire had to offer. Dagger-shaped in overall structure with a trident-like front, the presence of no less than six red magnetic shields scattered across each horizontal face of the 'blades' told Revan that it hosted possibly hundreds of fighter craft alone. Adding to the ship's intimidating appearance, two massive wing-like durasteel structures spread themselves out on either flank, each sporting dozens upon dozens of heavy blaster cannons capable of rotating 360 degrees in all directions. The 'wings', as they appeared to be, were skeletal in appearance, allowing full freedom of rotation to the turrets to fire in any direction with minimal risk of friendly fire. To call it a flying fortress would have been more appropriate than a simple battleship, for it easily outsized and outgunned even Canderous's flagship, the _Titan_.

But more frightening than the ship itself, however, was the unflinching conviction Revan had in regards to who was leading the enemy fleet.

Even from miles away, he could feel every emotion that coursed through her. Anguish, hatred, regret…he couldn't tell which drove her more. The pain that comes with being forced to act against her own will and fight the one she loved most…he wanted to relieve her of it. Wanted to save her. Wanted to—

"Revan!" Jehanne shouted at him from the main console, from which the positions of every detectable ship on both fleets were visible for all to see. "Revan, what are you doing, just standing there and staring out at the enemy? We need your help! Right now!"

Broken out of his momentary trance, Revan hurriedly walked over and examined the map of the battlefield alongside Canderous, Veela and Jehanne. The sight he beheld would have made a lesser commander faint: the allied forces were easily outnumbered by a margin close to three-to-one, and worse yet, by an opposing force which resembled a mere vanguard of the Sith armada. Even in a relatively compact formation, the Sith fleet would easily outstretch the allied forces, enabling Clara to employ whatever tactic she wished with little risk.

The bridge's doors slid open, and Brianna rushed in, headed straight for Revan's direction. "Where on earth are the others stationed? Why can't I reach them? How long until we engage?"

"No frigging clue about your first two questions," Veela replied. "As far as I'm concerned, we're already engaged. Let those Sith bastards come!"

"You can't reach the others?" Revan asked.

"Their transponders aren't responding, or rather, _they_ aren't. Where is Mission?" Brianna questioned, her normally ice-cool tone noticeably shaken.

"We don't have time to check up on your newest addition to the Jedi princess circle," Canderous grunted as he inputted a series of fleet commands into the console. "Wherever she is, she'll just have to fend for herself. We have bigger problems to deal with. Onasi! Why the hell aren't your forces in proper position yet?!" he yelled at his co-commander again.

"Are you out of your mind, trying to stand your ground against _that_?" Carth shouted back. "Look at their numbers! Do you think that we can stand a chance even with Bastila's battle meditation?"

"For the last time, Onasi, we are _not _charging them head-on! Do you think we're stupid?" Canderous growled. "Just get your fleet in line already – your scattered formation is a goddamn eyesore! Hide your ships behind _ours _if you're so darn scared, but do it quickly – those Sith aren't gonna wait around!"

"Wait a second," Veela said with a curious tone. "The Sith, they've…they've stopped."

She was right. Taking a closer look at the minimap of the battle, Revan could see that the Sith fleet had come to a complete standstill just a few miles short of the huge asteroid field that lay ahead. Only one ship was moving forward, and that was the lead ship – the monstrosity that caused even some of the battle-hardened of Mandalorians to break a sweat.

Seconds passed, during which not a single soul in the _Titan's _bridge spoke a word. Then, a lone, delicate voice came through the transceiver, confirming Revan's worst fears.

"This is Lady Clara, commander of the Emperor's fleet. I want an audience with the commanders of your fleet as well as Revan. Have your hangar ready for my arrival."

-o-

The moment the loading ramp of her escort shuttle hissed open, Clara was faced by the sight of hundreds of heavily-armed Mandalorian warriors, their heavy armor exactly the way she remembered them being from that irksome war. The warriors all stood in perfect order and compact lines, and behind the visors of their helmets, Clara could sense their anger towards her. Some of their fingers twitched in frustration against their blasters, eager to have a shot at the cloaked woman to whom they gave the fitting nickname, 'the bitch'. Too many of their warriors had fallen to underhanded ambushes and sneak attacks by her for them to treat her with the same respect as they did Revan.

Her temporary smirk quickly vanished when she saw, at the center of the hangar, Revan himself. Her one-time fiancé was flanked on either side by Carth, whom she recognized, and an imposing warrior who sported the very same mask she witnessed Revan pry from Mandalore's corpse. Beside each of the fleet commanders stood two more figures: a relatively young man with dark-brown hair and eyes who wore the uniform of a Republic Vice-Admiral; and a fierce-looking, un-helmeted Mandalorian woman with multi-colored hair who made her Republic counterpart look like a scared little dog by comparison.

The Mandalorian was of little consequence, as was his pathetic little ragtag band of warships and their Republic support. All she cared for now and all her eyes could focus on was _him_. Despite being separated from him for barely over a week, her desire for him was like a ravenous hunger – insatiable, uncontrollable. It took much strength for her to focus herself on the task at hand, something that should have been so easy to do for any mere messenger.

She stopped in front of him, her hood still covering her eyes as she struggled to bring herself to raise her head to look upon him. She was stricken with shame, knowing that she let her doubt and her hatred for Gerome overcome her love for, and her desire to stay strong for Revan. She knew deep down in her heart what Revan's answer would be, and what it would mean for them. She knew that her life would be over no matter what the outcome was.

Still, she was bound to her duty to the Emperor. She had to serve him, or die.

And yet, there was something different about Revan. He had an air about him that felt alien to her, but still, something deep down was pulling at her heart. She couldn't quite point out what it was about him that gave her an eerie sensation – bottomless fear mixed with boundless hope was all she could think of.

Slowly and nervously, she pulled back her hood and raised her head inch by inch, until at last she saw those tender brown eyes which expressed bottomless disappointment in her as a sigh escaped Revan's lips. Fighting down the urge to scream and throw herself into a bottomless pit, she spoke as calmly and confidently as possible to the fleet leaders. "I wish to speak to Revan, and Revan alone. The two of you are not required to participate."

"This is _my _flagship you're on, missy," Canderous growled back. "As _we_ are the fleet commanders, you will negotiate with none other than me and Admiral Onasi. Revan is in no capacity to command a fleet. Not anymore."

"I am in no mood for games. I want to talk to Revan," she said, her soft tone underlined by seething anger.

"Listen to me, Clara," Carth said, more polite than Canderous but firm nonetheless. He visibly struggled to look upon her eyes, the formerly green emeralds turned-orange orbs unnerving him. "Just like Canderous said, Revan is not in command of even a tiny squadron in this fleet. All decisions will be made by us. You'll only be wasting your time if you decide to talk to Revan."

"I don't _care_," she puffed, pacing forth and swiftly taking Revan's hand in her own. "I'm talking to him and that's final."

Her brash movement was repaid by the sound of Canderous's heavy blaster pistol cocking as it pointed straight to her temple. "Put his hand down _right now_. Get out of this ship before I blast your pretty head off."

"Canderous!" Revan shouted and grabbed the front of his pistol, diverting it away. "Put it down. There's no need for that."

"Hmph," Canderous grunted, holstering his pistol after several tense seconds.

"Canderous, Carth, listen to me," Revan lowered his voice as he released Clara's hand and got closer to the two fleet commanders. "Just give me some time alone with her as she wants. Like you said, I have no control over any section of this fleet, and therefore I'm not in any position to sabotage the battle. But I could influence her. Believe me when I say that she despises the Emperor more than anything for what he did to her. To both of us while we were captive. Other than the fact that she loves me, the Sith fleets serve the Emperor out of fear. They loathe and despise him as much as she does. Please, just give me some time with her. I promise you I'll do my best to persuade her."

"You _really _think it's gonna work, do you?" Carth asked cynically. Seeing Revan give a nod, he could only relent. "Fine. Go ahead."

"You have half an hour," Canderous said sternly to Clara with a glare. "After that, I want you off my ship. One way or the other."

Clara gave them a condescending smirk in reply. "I'm so glad to see it my way." The weak smile on her face quickly faded to a sullen frown when she took Revan's hand again and stared in the direction of a blast door at the northern end of the hangar, whispering almost lethargically. "Lead me to the conference room, please, my darling."

With a silent nod, Revan proceeded to escort her, and Clara's usually strong charisma was suddenly lost to her as her eyes wandered downward to her feet, her heart pounding with doubt. Her legs strangely felt as if they would begin to buckle out of fear, but not for fear of the impending battle – something completely different was wrangling her from the inside, and she was far too perturbed to even describe it for herself.

Bringing her gaze up again, she was drawn to the sight of a fair face that stood out all on its own amidst the crowd. She glanced right, only to be greeted by the scowling face of the woman who ruined her life. Her lips were pursed tightly shut and her eyes contorting madly with dagger-like glares. The petty little princess whom she easily dispatched and made a mockery of in her dreams now looked like a tigress ready to devour a doe, her fingers visibly yearning to reach for her lightsaber.

The petty Padawan she remembered defiantly snubbing Revan's charming oratory on Coruscant was no more. For perhaps the first time in her life, Clara felt threatened by one who was by all rights a lower Jedi than her.

So threatened was she that she held tightly onto Revan's hand, as if to beckon him to protect her.

-o-

Not a single soul could be seen in the corridors of the _Titan _as the two walked to the conference room. Deathly silence surrounded them, and yet Revan and Clara sensed that every living being in both fleets were poised for a battle for survival itself. Pilots trembled as they boarded their fighters, bombers and landing craft that could easily be destroyed right upon leaving their hangars. Those who manned laser turrets were just as fearful as their comrades, with their fingers nervously gripping the triggers of laser turrets prepared to blast each other to smithereens.

Minutes passed, and yet Clara's hand was wrapped around Revan's, her fear unabated. She turned her shaking head towards him to look at his face, but he simply wouldn't return her glance. His eyes were fixed forward, moving only to see the corridor which lay ahead of him, or peering down at his feet to silently express his sheer disappointment in her.

Deep shame washed over Clara as she looked away, but her attention was drawn when Revan suddenly stopped without warning. His eyes stayed peering down before turning leftward and using the Force to open up the door to the conference room, leading her in after him.

The lights were dim, and a long, rectangular steel desk complemented with a dozen seats was located in the middle. The air was cold, an ever-present reminder of the Mandalorians' preference for personal fortitude over comfort. Furthermore, the setting was not an unfamiliar one to either Revan or Clara, who still remembered well the vicious growls and hisses they received during the unconditional surrender of the defeated and humiliated Mandalorians after the death of their former leader.

Old habits clearly never died away, as Revan pulled back the chair at the head of the table and silently gestured for Clara to have a seat. "Thank you," she whispered with a small, cheeky smile. "I may not be your empress anymore, but I see that you've kept your old touch."

Revan did not smile. Instead, he sighed as he walked past her, causing her to lose her smile as quickly as she had made it. She looked down in disappointment briefly but raised her head again when she saw that he sat himself down in the seat directly to her left, rather than the seat at the opposite head of the table.

"Why the sudden change? You were always one for formalities in the past," she observed, her mood dampened by his lack of a reply to her first quip.

Clearly, Revan was not in the mood for mild quips, as he didn't even bother to reply to her words. Instead, he simply stared at her. His eyes showed no emotion, whether it be disappointment or frustration. Emptiness was all Clara could see in those eyes that made her even more ashamed of what she had done. She turned her head away and blinked rapidly, as if that would help dispel the orange orbs of corruption and bring back the emeralds Revan fell in love with.

After about a minute of trying, Clara got fed up and looked Revan right in the eyes. "Please don't give me the silent treatment, darling. Please, just tell me what's on your mind."

He obliged, replying in a cold, judgmental tone. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Clara couldn't help but puff slightly, ever annoyed by open-ended and opaque questions.

"You _know _what I mean." His voice trembled a little, letting slip the sorrows that were masked by feelings of deep betrayal and bitterness.

Unable to contain her emotions any longer, Clara slumped forward and buried her face against her arms. "I had no choice. Revan, I…I was _broken_."

"What did they do to you?"

With a sigh, she held out her right hand which still displayed the beautiful diamond engagement ring she had kept throughout all the years. Reluctantly, she pulled back the sleeve of her robe with her left hand, exposing her forearm which showed the extent of her torture. "Gerome, he…he tortured me," she cried, pointing out several cuts and unsightly scars which lined her skin in several places. Revan felt a simmering rage by the mere sight of them. "Not only that, he cut Syl's throat right before my own eyes. I saw my sister _die_. I was just…so enraged. Then he said that _you _would die in the same way if I didn't submit myself to…to…" She couldn't go on, instead beginning to puff like an enraged animal at the mere thought of uttering the name of the one person she hated most. She concealed her arm again and brought her head up slowly, exposing a face that was awash with tears.

"Clara…," Revan exhaled, his stiff demeanor gone after hearing her recount of events as he reached forward and held her hands.

"Forget it. Let's get on with what I've come here for," she said quickly, drawing her hands away from Revan and wiping away her tears before assuming a stern expression. "I want you to surrender this ragtag band of defeated old men and stupid kids you've assembled. This is the first and only time you'll receive such an offer – there won't be any more chances."

Revan leaned back in his seat and spoke straight to her face. "I can't do that, as I don't have the authority. You _know _that, Clara."

"No shit," Clara rolled her eyes. "That's why I want you to convince those two blockheads. You can do that, can't you?"

"What makes you think that I'll do that?"

"Because if you don't," she leaned forward and spoke forcefully, "every last soul in this fleet of yours will be killed except for you. Even Mission."

Revan was left unmoved. "Whether it's today or in the future, the Emperor won't spare even one of us. What difference does it make?"

"Listen to me, Revan. I'm not saying these things as an emissary for the Emperor; I'm saying them as your best friend and your lover." Her tone suddenly changed to one of exasperation as she leaned forward and practically grabbed his hands. "You have no chance at all if you choose to make a stand. The Emperor isn't in the mood to toy around anymore. He is absolutely. Fucking. Pissed. There won't be a single blade of grass on a single planet that isn't going to be burnt to a crisp if you invoke his wrath. You _know _that even with your wife's battle meditation you won't make it. The Emperor's fleet makes ours that was churned out by the Star Forge itself look like a child's starter toy soldier collection. That huge armada lying in wait before your eyes is nothing but a tiny speck of the Empire's true power. You can save countless lives, Revan – not just in this fleet, but across the entire Republic. Why can't you convince them?"

"Even if I tried, which I won't, neither of them will budge. After what Saul Karath did to his homeworld, the last thing Carth would do is surrender to any Sith. The Mandalorians won't buckle, as they're still incensed about being used by the Emperor to achieve his own ends."

"Revan," she said, tightening her hold on him. "I'm not leaving here without getting what I want. I want you to convince them. There is no other way."

"Why are you so adamant, Clara?"

"Because…," she sighed before taking a deep breath in. "Because if I don't manage to do this, the Emperor will annihilate Naboo. Not only that, he will force me to watch on as my relatives are brought in front of me and slaughtered before my own eyes."

"He…really said that?" Revan asked, feeling sympathetic towards her.

"I beg you, Revan. Please, just surrender your fleet. The Emperor has decreed that all who willingly capitulate will be spared, and that the home planets of prominent officers are to be spared from destruction. You saw what the Emperor did to your own home planet, didn't you?"

Revan didn't answer.

"This is your last chance, Revan – you won't get another opportunity like this. If you manage to convince your fleet commanders to surrender, I'll personally beg the Emperor myself for clemency. As much as I loathe her, I'll even beg for the life of your wife because I know what she means to you. Even if you fail to secure a surrender, I'll do my utmost to save as many lives as possible."

Revan collapsed backwards into his chair and shut his eyes, overwhelmed by the burden on his shoulders. He pondered long and hard for over a minute's silence, thinking about the potential consequences of his decision. The fate of trillions of lives in the galaxy, including that of his own son on Telos, hinged on his next course of action. Clara's words were true and sincere, without the slightest hint of dishonesty.

That is, on the surface.

With a heavy heart, Revan opened his eyes again slowly and spoke. "Your offer is rejected."

"Darling…," Clara gasped, her eyes widening in horror as she grasped his hands again. "Please don't do this. Please don't make me do what I have to do."

"I won't change my mind. We're going to see this through."

"Enough, Revan," she glared at him. "Don't start moralizing and spewing out worthless crap about nobility and virtue. That won't count for _shit _if everyone's dead. Think rationally, my darling. I'll give you a second chance to change your mind."

"I see through your lies, Clara," Revan muttered, retracted his hands away from her. "I don't believe for a moment that the Emperor would spare anyone but me. Did you really think that I'd be persuaded to believe that he would spare the life of a single person whom he didn't deem useful, after what he did to his own Council after our assassination plot was found out?"

"But…but this is different!" Clara insisted fiercely, as if she herself was starting to believe in her own lie. "The Sith armada won't be able to defeat the Republic Navy without suffering horrible casualties of its own, never mind the sheer amount of time it would take. Surely if you surrender, I'll be able to…to…"

"No. You will not. Don't even bother."

"The facts still stand," she gritted her teeth, her desperation growing by the second. "Everyone will end up being slaughtered, even you despite all the painstaking efforts I'll make to keep you alive. Be smart, Revan. Save yourself. I don't care about being an empress anymore. Hell, I'll be content to just disappear with you and live out our lives in a dank cave if it means being able to save you and avoid that son of a bitch Vitiate altogether."

"You know all too well that the Emperor won't allow that. In fact, he'll most likely keep me in a stasis cell and drain me of my strength until the day I die."

"I won't let you die. I won't allow it." Her composure lost, Clara openly began to cry, looking away as she didn't want Revan to see her in her current state.

She may have lied about the guarantee of safety for the troops after their surrender, but her tears for her lover were most sincere. Revan knew that he meant the world to Clara, and that the last thing she would want was for him to be harmed. Silently, he rose from his seat and walked over to her, helping her up onto her feet as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I want you to believe in me. I'm not doing this to look like a hero when, given all that I've done, that's the last thing I am. I won't give up, because I know that there's still hope. We can do this, Clara, and that's why we refuse to surrender. Our numbers may be few, but we won't be defeated. That's why I…," he paused for a moment, drawing apart slightly so that he could raise her chin and look into her eyes. "I want you to stay with us. With me."

"Revan…what?" she gasped, not believing what she was hearing.

"I want you to stay with me," he reiterated, stronger this time. "You remember the days of the Mandalorian Wars, don't you? We faced similar odds and still came out of the hellfire with flying colors. Now, we have the best of the best that the Republic and Mandalorians can offer on _our _side. They're fighting for everything that's precious to them, while the Sith advance out of fear of their master's wrath. How can we possibly lose? Have faith, Clara."

"I…," she panted, feeling herself become drowned with fear and uncertainty. "How the hell do you even expect to win? This isn't a hothead Mandalore you're up against, Revan. It's the _Emperor_. You don't remember just how easily he dispatched us? If the two of us couldn't beat him, who can? Can you even name one Jedi in the known galaxy who's stronger than us?"

Revan shook his head and stated bluntly. "No. I can't."

"Then why do you even…," she trailed off when she saw Revan put his hand into the inside of his cloak. Slowly, bit by bit, he pulled out an object which was as black as night, adorned with crimson patterns which she recognized all too well. Her heart trembled in fear and awe when she saw that Revan had finally come to reclaim what was rightfully his, and the gateway to his former glorious power. "That…that's impossible…"

"It's been lost to me all these years, but now I've found it again. The power is…immeasurable. The Emperor defeated us once before, but he won't get a second chance. I _will_ destroy him – I assure you of that." Now out in the open, the influence of mask began to course about Revan's body, irradiating him with peerless strength. The same power that had once even made enemy Jedi fall before his feet and swear fealty to him in the hope of saving their lives had now returned to him, its rightful owner.

"You don't understand, Revan," Clara shook her head dejectedly, finally having gotten over the shock of seeing Revan's old relic. "Mask or not, do you really think _you_ yourself can accomplish the lofty goals you set out? You heard it yourself – those two are in command of the fleet, and you're not even in command of a single fighter squadron, let alone the fleet. Without the ability to lead, you're just a blunt sword. A tiger that roars, but can't bite. Your little wife might be of help to you with her battle meditation, but with two commanders who will inevitably bicker with each other instead of a unified command, you're done-for."

Revan was undeterred. Eyes burning with conviction and hope, he gently placed his hands on his former empress's shoulders and looked her deep in the eyes. "Darling, I'm serious. I want you to stay. I want to save you and to protect you. Trust me. I know that what you say about the Sith fleet's numbers must be true, but believe me when I say that we can win. I want to take you to Naboo again so that you can finally have peace after so many years of pain. This is the final step, Clara. Once we win here, we can finally enjoy a lasting peace. We can go home. To your mother's house."

"Mother…," Clara wept, tears flowing as she remembered the one whom she missed every single day of her life ever since the funeral. Sorrow was followed by deep shame, for she knew that she had fallen so far from the virtuous path her parents dreamed that she would follow when they first reluctantly gave up their little girl to the Order. Her eyes widened in horror when she realized that she could no longer remember their faces – all the anger and hatred had replaced so much of the love she once held.

Wiping away her tears for her, Revan smiled warmly, as if to try and comfort her in vain. "What do you say, Clara? Will you trust in me…just like you always have?"

Silence.

She could not speak.

Either way, she could see no hope. No matter how road she took, she knew deep down that she would be doomed.

No hope. No chance for a brighter future.

And even if their wildest dreams regarding the war effort came true, she would most certainly have not a chance in the world of restarting her life with Revan. Not while Bastila was still around.

"You know…," she grinned, eyes wandering downwards. "I feared this would happen. In fact, I knew it would. I asked you nicely to surrender, and you stood firm."

Revan looked upon her with tender eyes. "Then why did you come here?"

She peered up at him, her watery eyes just as beautiful as they always were despite their orange dark-sided taint. "So I could see you…one last time, before the end."

His lips started to tremble as he prepared to beg, but he was left with blissful silence as he felt Clara's soft lips upon his, the contact as light as a feather and yet the most meaningful he had ever shared with her. What felt like a lifetime passed by before Clara backed away, keeping her eyes on his the whole time. She held up his right hand and gently placed a small, cold object in it before wrapping his fingers over it and placing his hand over his heart.

"I don't need it anymore," she whispered. "The memories we once shared are enough for me. Keep it." With that, she walked out of the room, leaving a grief-stricken Revan alone in silence in the conference room.

Several seconds passed before Revan could bring himself to uncurl his fingers and stare down at what lay in the palm of his hand: a beautiful, diamond-encrusted engagement ring, the very one he gifted Clara before they set out to fight in the Mandalorian Wars.

-o-

"I'm telling you, he isn't gonna pull it off," Canderous grumbled to Carth, his finger impatiently tapping on the butt of his heavy repeater as he stared at the blast door Revan and Clara entered through.

"Revan's as cunning and as persuasive as he ever has been," Carth replied. "Let's just give him more time."

"Whether he succeeds or not, we should take precautions, sir," Matt advised his Admiral and long-time friend. "Just what are the odds that he'll convince her to join our efforts and bring her fleet under her heel? And furthermore, how on earth are we going to deal with _that _if Revan fails?" he said worriedly, pointing his finger at the gargantuan force that stood patiently in wait before them.

"We _have_ to engage them. We won't get another opportunity like this when it comes to geography," Veela said, hoping that the asteroid belt would act in their favor by restricting the maneuverability of the Sith fleet.

"We can't hope to defeat that. Not in an open battle," Carth shook his head.

"You wanna retreat from here and end up facing the enemy in open space where we can be outflanked? Then be my guest," Veela shot back mockingly, earning Carth's muttering disapproval.

"All we can do is wait for Revan and Clara to emerge again," Brianna stepped out from behind them, her trust in Revan evidently still strong. "Revan will be able to do this. I know it. Just a few more minutes and—"

She was cut off by the hissing of the blast doors which slid open, revealing a dejected, half-dead-looking Clara who trudged slowly, step by step, back towards them. Her cloak completely covered her head and she stopped by them briefly, not even bothering to face Carth and Canderous before she turned her back to them and proceeded to walk back to her shuttle.

"Prepare your defenses. And your graves."

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:** As always, thank you to everyone who's followed and stuck around for this story so far. The action's about to start, and I'm very eager to write the next chapter as soon as I can once I consider which of my three ongoing fics I will focus on next.

Constructive criticism will be very much appreciated especially from this point onward, especially when it comes to the pace of the story and the scenes, as I will have to balance action scenes with scenes focusing on character interactions as you've read in this chapter.

This is my first update for 2015, so I hope you all have a Happy New Year!


End file.
